The Years of Change
by obscurialdefenseclub
Summary: (Love and Hate's Daughter trilogy book 2) After the war and loss Lina Quimby had just faced, she wanted a normal life. But it's not that easy. The Fates are never kind to her. She'll have to face more hardships, Gaea and her Father will try to arise. Her two worlds collide. And two different boys at war for her? What has Lina gotten into now, hmm? HP/OC/DM. (Sequel Meaning of Life)
1. A Portkey and A Rivalry

**The Years of Change**

 **A/N: Welcome to the first chapter in the sequel ;) I managed to get it up today! Thank you all for sticking with me throughout the first book and coming here, you are much appreciated :) For all newcomers, please look at book one, 'Love and Hate's Daughter,' before coming here and reading the sequel. I'm sure you'll love it! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, they belong to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan. Seeing as I am not a British lady or a middle aged man, I am neither.**

 **Table of Contents:**

 **Goblet of Fire Arc: Chapters 1 through 9, and Chapters 12 through 17**

 **Miscellaneous/Lost Hero Arc: Chapters 10 through 11**

 **Heroes of Olympus Arc/Time Skip: Chapters 18 through 26**

 **Order of the Phoenix Arc: Chapters 27 and onward**

* * *

 **Character Profile:**

 **Name: Alina (Lina) Ruby Quimby**

 **Age: 14 (going into fourth year, right after the Titan War)**

 **Parents: Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, and Lord Voldemort**

 **Guardian: Chiron**

 **Appearance: Long wavy brown hair and brown eyes, never takes off the charm necklace given to her by Harry in third year**

 **Half Siblings: Aphrodite Cabin (mother's side) (sisterly relationship with Anne Prior—surrogate little sister), Brooke Smith-Riddle (father's side)**

 **Weapon: Short silver knife**

 **Wand: Yew and Dragon Heartstring, twelve inches, unyielding**

 **Hogwarts House: Gryffindor**

 **Best Friends: (not in order): Hermione Granger, Annabeth Chase (sisterly relationship), Thalia Grace (sisterly relationship), Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley. More to come this year...**

 **Uncertain/Frenemy/Simply Annoying: Draco Malfoy**

 **Enemies: Brooke Smith-Riddle, Pansy Parkinson, Professor Snape, a lot of Slytherin House, Cho Chang, her Father, Drew Tanaka, monsters, Gaea and the Giants.**

 **Favorite Subjects: Charms, Defense against the Dark Arts**

 **Grades: mostly A's (acceptable), a couple E's (exceeds expectations) here and there, and O's (outstanding) in her best subjects**

 **Crush: Harry Potter (will NEVER, EVER admit it until Cho comes along)**

 **Boyfriend: TBA in later chapters**

 **Powers: an average witch, can also charmspeak and control fire, can wield a weapon well (due to years of training)**

 **Strengths: (personality) Courageous, loyal, determined, strong, bold, very daring,**

 **Flaws: Short temper and a major hot-head, stubborn, impulsive, quick to judge people, impatient,**

* * *

A Portkey and a Rivalry

 **Lina**

I hadn't realized during the next day after I got the letter from Harry, if I wanted to make it to the Burrow in time for the Cup, I had to leave _now._

I also noticed how much the Camp was changing. New demigods kept coming, minor gods had Cabins, and there were actually people even younger than Anne attending now.

I send my owl Midnight with a letter saying, _'I'm coming.'_

"Don't bother coming back here to Camp." I tell her. "Just wait for me there. I'll be there shortly."

So, I was trying to make the good-byes quick. I said bye to Anne, and was now trying to look for the new couple. I find them in the Poseidon cabin kissing. I clear my throat a couple times, smirking.

They look at me, irritated. "Uh, sorry to cut this short, but I have to leave." I gesture to my packed trunk.

Annabeth frowns. "What do you mean, you have to leave? We still have a couple days left."

"I know, but I got a letter from Harry." Annabeth smirks when she sees the blush on my face. "I'm going to something called the Quidditch World Cup."

Annabeth rushes up to hug me. "Be careful. I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about your fourth year."

"Oh, don't worry; I'm pretty sure it will be like all the other years." I wave a hand dismissively.

"That alone is a reason to worry." Annabeth says seriously.

"I'll be fine." I assure her. "See you next summer, Kelp Head."

Percy pulls me into a hug. "I agree with her, you need to be careful. You have to promise us."

I sigh, "I promise I'll be careful."

"Good," he says.

"Bye Percabeth!" I call out as I close the door. "Try not to swallow each other while I'm gone! I'll send you Iris Messages!"

"See you, Fire Girl!" They call in unison.

 _Little did I know I won't be seeing Percy for a while..._

I run to the Big House with all my stuff. "Chiron, I have to leave early for a friend's." I say.

"Wait a second," Chiron says. He hands me the summer bead for the necklace first. It was black with the Empire State Building, indicating our war and fight. "Lina dear, I want you to take your knife with you this year. I have a feeling you may need it."

"Really?" I ask hopefully. I could already imagine threatening people with it.

"I know what you're thinking." He says. "You can't let anyone see it. What would it look like to your Professors if you were wielding a knife in the corridor? Only use it during emergencies, like an attack."

I nod, "Alright." Then, I say goodbye to him and say, "The Burrow!" and I was off.

When I get there, it was already evening, I'd say 10pm, and people were probably asleep.

Mrs. Weasley, however, was still in the kitchen. "Lina, dear, what a lovely surprise! Harry told me you were coming."

"Is he here?" I ask.

Mrs. Weasley nods. "Do you want me to whip you up something to eat, I mean, you're probably hungry."

"Oh, no, Mrs. Weasley. I'm fine. I've just eaten lunch." I assure her.

She nods. "You'll be in Hermione and Ginny's room. I suggest you get some sleep. You'll leave very early tomorrow."

I nod, "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Then I tiptoe upstairs and I find Hermione and Ginny asleep in Ginny's room and smile. I creep into the extra bed and fall asleep.

 _I was in a dark cavern. I see a lady. She looked to be asleep. "Your time is coming, little hero," the lady purrs._

" _What time?" I ask._

" _You see, dearest Alina," the woman says, making me shudder. "My sons want to wake. They want to wake me up as well. But that might not happen. You are going to try and stop us, and I don't want that to happen."_

" _Who are you?" I ask._

 _The woman smirks. "I am Gaea. The Earth Mother."_

 _Suddenly, I collapse, shrieking in agony. It was like your average headache...a million times worse. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yell._

" _Showing you what will happen if you_ _dare_ _try to put me to sleep, Alina." She growls. "I should just kill you now in your sleep, it'd be easier. But I can't. Your little mortal friend's trying to wake you." She sneers._

I feel hands grabbing me. "Lina! Wake up! You're having a horrible nightmare!"

I jolt awake. "Evil Earth Mother—told me to make a choice—threatened me—" I gasp.

"Shh," Hermione says soothingly. "You're alright, Lina. It was just a bad dream. We have to get going, anyway. I'm surprised Ginny slept through that." Hermione moves to attempt to wake up Ginny.

I look at the clock. 5am. I dig out some clothes from my trunk and get dressed. Then I stuff things into a backpack.

Mrs. Weasley's head pokes in the door. "Girls, we have to get going soon, hurry up."

Hermione, Ginny, and I appear in the kitchen, all three of us looking pale and drowsy.

"Lina," Harry says, pulling me in for a hug as I sit down next to him. "When did you get here?"

"Just last night, you?" I ask, my face turning red.

"Yesterday afternoon," Harry says. "You should have seen it, Lina! Fred 'accidentally' gave my cousin..."

"You mean the bully fat lump you told me about, Dudley?" I ask.

"Yeah, him, a Ton-Tongue Toffee, which made his tongue grow four feet tall!" Harry says.

I start laughing, "What the Hades! Fred, George, you don't happen to have more of those, do you?"

Fred grins. "Oh, yes we do, Lina. We also have—"

"OH, NO YOU DON'T!" Mrs. Weasley yells from nowhere. "George!"

"What's that, in your pocket?" Mrs. Weasley asks.

"It's nothing!" George exclaims.

"Accio!" Mrs. Weasley yells. "Accio! Accio! Accio!"

Objects—which I assumed were the Toffees—flew from all sorts of unlikely places around Fred and George.

"We spent six months developing those!" Fred exclaims.

"Oh, a fine way to spend six months! She shrieks. "No wonder you didn't get more O.W.L.s!"

The atmosphere was tense as we leave the Burrow.

"Please tell me you don't have any more dangerous quests, Lina," Harry begs, taking my hand as we walk.

"Mm, I told you, no clue." I say. "Hopefully not, you don't know how much I want the year to be normal."

"But that's never the case, is it?" Harry sighs.

I sigh. "Never. Hopefully this year will be different."

"When do you think they'll get together?" Ron asks Hermione.

"Who?" I ask, turning back towards Ron. "Who'll get together?"

"You, and Harry," Ron says.

"What?" I say, blushing. "It's not like that!"

"You have to admit," Hermione says with a grin. "The two of you have been acting like an unofficial couple this past year."

"Holding hands all the time," Ron grins. I instantly let go of his hand.

"Acting all protective of you," Ron says to me. I instantly take one step away from Harry.

"The way Lina blushes like a tomato around you," Ron says to Harry, grinning evilly. He gasps. "We can call the two of you Harralina!"

"Ron, you are one of my best friends," I tell him seriously. "But I really would like to kill you right now. Oh, and for your information, Chiron let me bring my knife this year. Want me to get it out? Besides, what about Romione?" I technically wasn't supposed to make threats with my knife, but they already know about my secret. Plus...it's fun!

"N—no. I didn't mean anything. You don't have to get out a sharp knife," Ron shudders. "And Hermione and I are not happening, that's as likely as you and Malfoy."

We both shudder. "Ron, don't say that! That means it's very likely, ugh!" I shudder.

"Don't worry. You and Malfoy will never happen. There'll be some sort of Earth Mother out to destroy the world, then that will happen. Git." Ron laughs.

I face palm. "Ron. Just stop talking. Things will be much easier that way." I stride forward before he could say anything else.

I notice Harry stayed silent as he looks at me. What was on his mind?

We climb a large hill. It was pretty easy for me, but I just fought in a War. What do you expect? I end up helping Hermione up instead.

"Okay, now we just need the Portkey." Mr. Weasley says.

"The what?" I ask him.

"The Portkey. They're objects used to transport wizards from one spot to another at a prearranged time." Mr. Weasley explains.

"Like Apparition?" I ask.

"Well, sort of. But you can Apparate at any given time. This is prearranged, and, you all are underage anyway." Mr. Weasley says.

I nod in understanding.

"Over here, we've got it!" I look over to see a man and his son. His son was pretty cute. Cedric Diggory was Captain and Seeker of the Hufflepuff team. I hear he's also pretty kind as well.

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone," Mr. Weasley says. "I think you know his son, Cedric?"

"Hi," Cedric says, looking around at us all.

"Hi," we all chorus except for Fred and George, who nodded.

"What's up with you?" I ask them.

"They beat Gryffindor in one of the matches simply because of Harry's Dementor incident, completely unfair, if you ask me." Fred mutters.

"Yeah, but I heard Cedric even tried to give up the winning place," I say.

Fred grumbles something under his breath.

"Are all these yours, Arthur?" He asks.

"Oh, no, only the redheads." Mr. Weasley says. "These are Hermione, Lina, and "Harry, all friends of Ron's."

"Merlin's beard! Harry Potter?" Amos Diggory says. "Ced's talked about you of course. Told us all about playing against you last year, that'll be something to tell your grandchildren that will... _you beat Harry Potter!"_

"Harry fell off his broom, dad..." Cedric mutters. "I told you...it was an accident..." I give Cedric a sympathetic look and start scowling at his father.

"Are we waiting for any more?" Mr. Weasley asks.

"No, the Lovegoods and Fawcetts have been taken care of. Are there any more of us?" Mr. Diggory asks.

Mr. Weasley shakes his head. "We'd better get ready. You just need to touch the Portkey, that's all, a finger will do." We all crowded around the old boot and touch it.

What if a normal muggle came up here right now? Oh, we're just ten people touching an old boot. Keep walking; we're alright, nothing to see here!

But then I was jerked forward, off the ground and into the air. I could feel Harry wrap his arm around my waist as we're pushed magnetically onward.

We do not land gracefully. "Ow, Hermione, I think you're on top of me! Wait, or is it you, Ginny? I think it's both of you!" I exclaim.

"Lina _and_ Hermione _and_ Ginny are on top of me," Harry groans.

"Well, you're _ALL_ on top of _me!"_ Ron groans from beneath.

"Sorry," Hermione and Ginny blush as they tumble over us and the five of us are able to get out from our tight knot. Fred and George also landed on top of each other a distance away from us.

Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory, and Cedric were still standing.

"H—How?" I manage to get out.

We manage to get into the camp site, but it was pretty hard due to the fact that Mr. Weasley kept asking Harry, Hermione, and I for money help, and because of that, the muggle at the gate got suspicious, and was obliviated by a wizard in plus fours.

We reach the edge of the wood, in which there were two small tents with a sign reading, 'WEEZLY.'

"Yeah...they spelt that wrong." I mutter.

"Well, we'd better put these up. Where do you reckon we start?" Mr. Weasley asks.

Harry and I look at each other. "Um..."

I go to Camp Half Blood. There are Cabins there. There was no need for tents. It's not like I went camping as a little girl either, but I'd like to forget that horrible life. Imagine what would've happened if I never ran away. Just staying there, with that awful man Robert...ugh. The scars from when I was young healed, but I think they would have gotten worse over time...

Eventually, we figure out where they all go though.

"We'll be a bit cramped, but I think we can all fit." Mr. Weasley says.

 _HOW?_ Those things could be big enough for two people each, and I think Ron's older brothers are joining us as well...

But when we go in, it was pretty cool. Three room, with a bathroom and a kitchen. I love magic! However, there was a strong cat smell.

Mr. Weasley turns to Ron. "Why don't you, Harry, Hermione, and Lina go and get us some water and the rest of us will find some firewood?"

I frown. "Mr. Weasley...you _have_ an oven in here..."

"I know, but Anti-Muggle security!" Mr. Weasley insists. "Real Muggles cook on fires outdoors! Haven't you seen them, Lina?"

I pause. Okay, who are the Weasleys that know my secret? Ron, obviously, and he 'let slip' my secret to Fred and George, so they know too.

As far as I know, no other Weasley knows.

I nod. "I've seen them." A complete lie.

We looked inside the girls' tent. It was slightly smaller, but in a way we had more space than the guys because there were only three of us, and there are like eight of them. And there was no cat smell.

So the four of us set off across the campsite. There were so many people, parents with small children, wizards of different ethnicities.

Suddenly, everything went green.

"Ron, I know I sound stupid. Who's against whom?" I ask sheepishly.

"Ireland vs. Bulgaria," Ron says. "I think Bulgaria will win, if you ask me. They have Viktor Krum."

I was about to ask him who Viktor Krum was when a voice calls, "Harry! Ron! Lina! Hermione!"

It was Seamus Finnegan, a boy in our year. His best friend, Dean Thomas, was with him as well. "Like the decorations?" Seamus grins. "The Ministry's not too happy."

"Ah, why shouldn't we show our colors?" Mrs. Finnegan says. "You should see what the Bulgarians have. You'll all be supporting Ireland?" She stares at us beadily, daring us to say anything else.

We all say that we're supporting Ireland before going on our way. "Like we'd say anything else surrounded by them. What were you saying, Lina?"

"Who's Viktor Krum?" I ask him.

"Only the best seeker in the world!" Ron says.

"How good are the other players of Bulgaria?" I ask Ron.

"Not really that good. But they have _Krum,_ so they have to win!" Ron insists.

"The Ireland players?" I ask him.

"Pretty good. They're no Viktor Krum though." Ron says.

"Ron," I look him in the eye. "I support Ireland. You can't have one good player and expect to win. But if Krum's _that_ good of a seeker, maybe he'll catch the Snitch."

"So you're saying, that you think Ireland will win, but Krum will catch the snitch?" Ron says, disbelievingly.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." I say.

"Okay, then, I'm in need of some extra Galleons. We'll wager ten?" Ron says.

"Yep," I say, popping the p.

We see the Bulgarian tents, and they all had a poster of what looked like a grumpy guy.

"Let me guess, the all too amazing Viktor Krum?" I roll my eyes.

Ron nods. "The Bulgarian Seeker, he's amazing."

"Am I the only one who thinks he looks grumpy?" Hermione asks.

"No, Hermione. No you're not." I say.

"Who cares? He's a genius! You two will see, just wait until tonight." Ron says.

We had filled our cartons with water, whilst seeing familiar faces. Oliver Wood, the former Captain of the House Quidditch team. Ernie Macmillan, a fourth year Hufflepuff both greeted us.

Then, to my displeasure, that Cho Chang girl. I don't know why I don't like her. I haven't even had a conversation with her, and I still hate her. It's wrong of me. It did NOT help that she was pretty. It really DID NOT help that she liked Harry Potter and caught his attention. But I'M the Daughter of Aphrodite here, NOT HER! He kissed me in third year. Twice. Not her. I was and still am his best friend for three years and counting. NOT. HER.

She waves and smiles at Harry. Harry waves back, dropping water all over his front. I snarl.

"Jealous, much?" Ron snickers. "I can't wait to see how this goes down. Lina vs. Cho: fight for Harry's love."

"Shut up," I growl at him.

"You've been ages," George says.

"Met a few people," Ron says. "Did you get the fire started?"

"Dad's having fun with the matches," Fred says.

Mr. Weasley was having no success. "Wait a second," Harry whispers in my ear. "Can't you conjure fire?"

I roll my eyes. "Harry, how'd it look to the wizards if I just sprouted out a fireball?"

"Right..." He trails off.

Hermione eventually shows him how to do it properly, and when we started cooking eggs and sausages, Percy, and his two older brothers, Bill, and Charlie appear.

"Just Apparated, Dad," Percy says loudly. "Ah, excellent, lunch!"

"Aha!" Mr. Weasley says. "The man of the moment! Ludo!"

Mr. Weasley introduces us to Bagman, and Fred and George decided to bet all their money that Ireland will win and Krum will catch the Snitch.

I gasp. "If that works, then Ron will also owe me ten galleons." I smirk. Fred and George high five me.

"You might as well pay the girl ten galleons right now, Ronniekins." George says.

Fred, George, and I started laughing when Percy offers Barty Crouch tea, but he says, "Thank you, Weatherby."

Then Bagman and Crouch start to talk about this thing happening at Hogwarts.

"What's happening at Hogwarts, Dad?" Fred asks. "What were they talking about?"

"You'll all find out soon enough," Mr. Weasley smiles.

"It's classified," Percy Weasley says stiffly. "Mr. Crouch was quite right not to disclose it." How in Hades, can two people share the same name, yet act so freaking different?

"Oh shut up, Weatherby," Fred says, and I snicker.

Everyone was getting anticipated as the afternoon went on. Salesmen were carrying carts full of merchandise. I had gotten a green Irish hat and rosette. No, nothing I got was Bulgarian. I still believed Ireland was going to win. Seven good players are better than one good player.

"Wow, look at these!" Harry says.

"Wish I hadn't bought this now," Ron says.

"Three pairs," Harry says firmly.

"No—I can't! I have money, I'll pay for myself," I insist.

"Lina, just enjoy, my treat," Harry smiles. I can't help blushing.

"You too, Ron, but keep in mind, you're not getting any presents for the next ten years." Harry adds to Ron.

"Fair enough," Ron grins.

"It's time!" Mr. Weasley says. "Come on, let's go!"

We find our seats. The stadium was huge. What I meant was, one hundred Camp Half Bloods could go in there. There were so many people.

"Did sir just call me Dobby?" I hear a voice say. I turn around.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone I knew." Harry says.

I turn back around to face Hermione.

"So, Lina, how'd it go?" Hermione says tentatively.

"The Battle?" I ask. "Never want to go through it again, really." I tell her. "Too many losses..."

"I'm sorry," Hermione attempts to console.

"No, no, it's alright..."

"Ah...here's Lucius!" I hear a voice shout. I turn around from Hermione to see the Minister talking with Harry, and I see a family, one I didn't want to see at all.

The Malfoys.

I have unfortunately see Lucius and Draco Malfoy before. I had not seen Draco's mother.

That brings me to the topic of Draco Malfoy. Yeah...I hate him. But he knows my demigod secret, ugh! Yeah, apparently he had been 'observing me.' Couldn't he just mind his own business? Apparently not. Ugh.

"Good lord, Arthur," Lucius says. "What did you have to sell for Top Box tickets, your house?"

Mr. Weasley glares at him.

"Lucius has just given a _very_ generous contribution to St. Mungo's. He's here as my guest." Fudge says.

"How nice," Mr. Weasley says, with clenched teeth and a strained smile.

Mr. Malfoy's lip curls when he sees Hermione, and I knew exactly why. I glower at him. You see, the Malfoy's are a 'pureblooded family' and hated anyone with muggle parents, 'mudblood,' like Hermione. Gits.

"Lina," He greets me, ignoring my friends. Harry notices the casual use of my first name and starts to give Malfoy a death glare. I have no sympathy for him. He was giving googly eyes to Cho Chang earlier.

'Malfoy," I spit.

"I must ask you, why would you be staying with these blood traitors?" Malfoy drawls.

Ron growls at him, and I put a hand on his shoulder. "Ron, don't do something you wouldn't regret." Ron looks at me in surprise. Well, usually, they're trying to stop me.

"Malfoy's right. I wouldn't be staying with blood traitors." All of the Weasleys gape at me, until I lean close to Malfoy's face, and hiss:

" _If I wanted to do that, I'd be staying with_ _your_ _family."_

"Burn!" Fred, George, and Ron shout in unison. Harry smirks at Malfoy and squeezes my hand.

The Malfoys look at me in surprise, Draco Malfoy, in shock, then anger.

The rivalry's _so_ on, Draco Malfoy. You want to play? _Let's play._

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so that's the first chapter of 'The Years of Change!' I worked super hard on it so you could have the chapter by today, so here you go! I hoped you liked it so far :) Next chapter there MIGHT be someone else's POV, but no promises.**

 **Please R &R and tell me what you think :)**

 **-Ana**


	2. Quidditch World Cup, Terrors, Arguments

Quidditch World Cup, Terrors, Arguments

 **A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! I have 18 reviews, 19 favs, and 19 follows, and this is only after one chapter. Thank you all! Sorry, I couldn't manage someone else's POV for this chapter, I'm really only good with Lina's...**

 **Okay, let's get one thing clear that some reviewers are confused on. Harralina is NOT the final ship, alright?! There's STILL HOPE for Dralina! The reason the pairing is Harry/Lina in the summary is because that is the main ship for FOURTH YEAR. It could be different for fifth year! Besides, how many people start dating someone at age fourteen and go on to marry them without any breakups? VERY few people, alright?! Just to get that clear. I don't want to lose readers who are Dralina shippers due to shipping confusion :(**

 **Okay, now that that's cleared up, enjoy this chapter of 'Love and Hate's Daughter!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

"Lina, that was amazing! I mean, I knew you could insult Malfoy well, but wow!" Harry says.

"Eh, it's fun to insult him, he's a git anyway," I shrug.

I catch Malfoy glaring at me, and I glare right back at him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Bagman's voice booms. "Welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty second Quidditch World Cup!"

Everyone started screaming and clapping, then, the Bulgarian mascots came up.

"I wonder what they've brought," Mr. Weasley says. "Aaah!" He starts to polish his glasses. _"Veela!"_

Veelas were these beautiful women. They started to dance and every eye was on them, well, anyone of the male race.

I started to get really pissed off at the Veela when Harry let go of my hand, stood up, tore off the shamrock on his chest, and then rested one of his legs on the top of the box. Is he going to jump off or something?!

The music stopped. "Honestly," I growl and pull Harry back into his seat. On my other side, Ron was tearing his shamrock hat to shreds, which Mr. Weasley tore away from him.

I lean across Harry to speak with Hermione. _"Why_ am I surrounded by thickheads?"

"Oh, I've been asking that question for _years,_ Lina, believe me." Hermione says.

Then the Irish National Team Mascots show up. I liked them _much_ better. It was a rainbow comet...and actual gold came from a golden shamrock. I lean down and pick up as many gold coins as possible.

"There you go," Ron yells happily, leaning over me to give a fistful of gold to Harry. "For the Omnioculars! Now you've got to buy me a Christmas present, ha!"

Then the teams come out, and the referee.

As the Match went on, I could see that the Irish chasers were amazing. They worked as a team, and they were in the lead. But the Bulgarian Beaters were getting into the chaser's way.

Then, both Krum and Lynch, the two seekers, were diving towards the snitch. But then Krum pulled out of the dive and spiraled off, and Lynch hit the ground with a thud.

I used the Omnioculars to replay that in slow motion. "Well, that was a foul," I grumble. "Viktor Krum was _so_ cheating."

Mr. Weasley nods in agreement. "Krum was feinting!"

The Veela started dancing again after a penalty to Ireland was given. "Harry, put your fingers in your ears and look away," I order. "You too Ron," I add as an afterthought.

I tap Harry on the shoulder. "Look at the referee!" I giggle. The Egyptian referee, Mostafa, was flexing his muscles and smoothing his mustache, after landing right in front of the dancing Veela.

"Now, we can't have that!" Bagman says. "Somebody slap the referee!"

A mediwizard ran in the stadium, ears covered, and kicked Mostafa hard in the shins, and he started to shout at the Veela. Then, the Bulgarian beaters started to argue with him. When they didn't go into the air, two penalties were awarded for Ireland.

Okay. I thought the Slytherins played unfair. This...wow. The Beaters didn't seem to care if they made contact with a Bludger or a Human.

When Ireland was awarded another penalty because of what a Bulgarian Chaser did, the leprechauns formed a giant hand, pointing the middle finger at the Veela.

The Veela lost control. They launched themselves across the field and began throwing handfuls of fire...what...at the leprechauns. But their faces changed onto sharp, cruel beaked bird heads, and long scaly wings burst on their shoulders. They were no longer pretty. They reminded me of the cleaning harpies at Camp Half Blood.

"And _that,_ boys, is why you should never go for looks alone!" Mr. Weasley yells.

The Ministry wizards were trying to separate the Veela and the Leprechauns. When the Irish score again, the Veela started shrieking and the Bulgarians were yelling furiously.

Then Quigley, an Irish Beater, hits Krum with a Bludger. The referee did not blow his whistle. One of the Veela set his broom tail on fire.

"Look at Lynch!" Harry yells.

Lynch goes into a dive. "He's seen the Snitch!" Harry shouts. "Look at him go!"

Krum, however, was close on his tail.

"They're going to crash!" Hermione shrieks.

"They're not!" Ron roars.

"Lynch is!" Harry yells.

"Krum's going to get the Snitch, I can feel it!" I shriek.

Lynch hit the ground and was stampeded by a horde of angry Veela. I feel sorry for him...

"The Snitch, where is it?" Charlie bellows.

"He's got it—Krum's got it—it's all over!" Harry shouts.

Bulgaria: 160, Ireland: 170

"IRELAND WINS!" Bagman shouts over the cheers of the Irish. "KRUM GETS THE SNITCH—BUT IRELAND WINS! Good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!"

I stand up and shriek, "I DID! I DID! I DID! RON, YOU OWE ME TEN GALLEONS!"

Ron grumbles something under his breath and gives me ten galleons.

"The lesson to be learned here is," Harry says. "Be sure to take Lina seriously in a bet."

I nod, smirking. "People at Camp Half Blood already learned that."

"They'll be talking about this for years," Bagman says hoarsely. "Ah, yes, I owe, you, how much?"

Fred and George had broad grins on their faces, their hands outstretched. Fred smirks. "Did you get your rightful ten galleons from Ronniekins, Lina?"

"Yep," I smirk.

* * *

"Girls, girls, GIRLS, WAKE UP!" I heard Mr. Weasley's frantic voice yell.

For once I had been able to sleep without bad dreams, and I was very disgruntled to be woken.

"What's going on?" I mutter groggily.

"The Death Eaters," Mr. Weasley says. "You three need to get up and out, it's urgent!"

"Ugh," I groan, closing my eyes. "Who the Hades would want to eat Thanatos anyway?"

"LINA!" Hermione grabs my pillow and whacks me in the head with it repeatedly. She goes over and does the same thing with Ginny.

"Fine," I grumble.

"Just put down the pillows, please," Ginny grumbles.

The three of us pull coats over our nightdresses before heading out.

"We're going to help the Ministry!" I hear Mr. Weasley shout. "You lot—get into the woods, and _stick together._ I'll come and fetch you when we've sorted this out!"

Fred grabs Ginny's hand and pulls her into the wood, and we all follow, Harry also grabbing my hand.

I draw my wand, "Lumos!"

I could see people marching in masks, levitating the poor Muggle family, the Roberts, into the air.

We were all pushed and shoved.

I heard Ron yell with pain, I move my wand and aim it at Ron's scream. "Tripped over a tree root," He grumbles, getting to his feet.

We keep running, and I accidentally drop my wand, and I let go of Harry's hand to fumble for it. When I finally get it, I whisper, "Lumos."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, or the others were nowhere to be seen. _Well...this is just peachy._ It's alright. I'll just...keep going. I foolishly turn off my wand light, "Nox."

"Di immortales!" I scream as my skin makes contact with something prickly, causing me to trip over. "Ow," I mumble.

"Need a little help, there?" A voice says. "Or should I just leave you here? I'd _love_ to do that."

"Harry—is that you?" I groan, examining the blood that was now on my ankle.

"I'm not your precious Potter," He snarls.

I look up. "Oh. It's you, Malfoy." I say distastefully. "I don't need your help thank you very much," I say stubbornly. I try to pull myself up, but the pain in my ankles buckled and I was leaning on a tree for support.

"What are you even doing here, anyway?" I say. "Wouldn't be surprised if one of your father was one of those—what are they called again? Thanatos Eaters?"

He gives me a weird look. "What did you just call them?"

"Thanatos. Death itself. Of course, I'm wondering, who'd want to eat death?" I ask.

"No, no, oh God, you're so naïve! The Death Eaters are the Dark Lord's followers," He explains.

"You mean Voldemort's?" I ask. _My father's._

"Don't. Say. His. Name." He hisses.

I grin evilly. "Voldemort Voldemort Voldemort, oh that's right, VOLDEMORT! Look, I'm saying the name, and I'm still alive! Or maybe you're too cowardly to do anything against your father's wishes."

"Lina!" He hisses.

 _Nope. Sorry. MY turn to play the slick git role._

"Oh, so those are his followers. I heard from somewhere that the Malfoy's used to be one of his main go to people! So, tell me, is your father one of those masked people?" I ask him. "Maybe he sent you here on an errand, find all muggle borns and bring them to you, Death Eater in Training?" I taunt.

He lunges at me and pins me against the tree I was using for support.

" _Shut your little daughter of Aphrodite mouth. You know nothing about me, okay? Nothing!"_ He snarls. "Think you can refrain from taking me down in every single sentence I say to you?"

"I think that's impossible," I say softly but dangerously. "Finally getting a taste of the crap you pull on people like Hermione, aren't you? Oh, and for the record, you barely know a thing about me, either. I left out some...important details. So what if you're a head taller than I am? I'm not afraid of you, I've seen worse." Then I push him with force away from me, and limp away from him, trying to find Harry and the others.

For some mysterious reason, he follows me. "Why the Hades are you following me?" I snap.

"Because I don't think you have a clue where you're going," He says calmly.

"Well, I was going to go and find Harry and the others until _you_ showed up and further delayed me." I hiss. "Just go to your daddy. Pretty sure you want to watch him torture more people."

"So that's what you think of me?" He says in a low voice. "Malfoy, slick git, and Death Eater in Training, don't you? You hate everyone that hates Potter."

Before I could answer him, there was green light. I could see a serpent coming out of a skull's mouth. I reflexively grip Malfoy's arm. "What...what is that?"

"The Dark Mark," he says, looking nervous.

"The—the what?" I say.

"You-Know-Who's mark," Malfoy says gravely. "All his followers have them, and that's the spell for it. Someone casted it in the sky."

That was the way Harry went...and Voldemort wants to kill him...his followers...

I start to limp that way. "Are you mad?" Malfoy says.

"I'm not mad. Harry is that way." I say. "And he's probably in danger."

"So this is about saving precious Potter, isn't it? Going on a suicide mission to save him?" Malfoy says, his tone holding concern.

"Oh, wow, it's like I'm afraid of some dude with only a wand on them. Chir—I mean, I was allowed to bring my weapon with me this year, and I'll be fine." I assure. I pull it out. "Now, move, or I'll use it on you instead."

He moves, but still follows me as I limp towards the Dark Mark. I don't say anything; I just wanted to get to Harry. "You know, Potter threatened me last year." Malfoy says nonchalantly.

"Hmm. About what?" I ask.

"This is what he said, more like snarled in my face in quotation: 'Stay away from Lina, I see the way you look at her, if you don't I'll hex you, a brave Gryffindor like her shouldn't be anywhere near a slimy Slytherin like you.'"

For the first time in my life, I feel just a little bit of sympathy for Malfoy, even though I could easily understand where Harry's coming from.

"Oh...well, you have been pretty much stalking me during most of third year, though I'd never say 'slimy Slytherin.'" I comment.

When I finally reach there, I can see Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and I can also see the Minister, Crouch, and a house elf, Winky. Crouch was yelling at the poor house elf. I limp closer to hear that apparently, someone used Harry's wand to conjure the Dark Mark, and they were accusing the house elf, which is...seriously messed up. Then, Crouch punished the House Elf by setting her free!

Harry had already spotted me before I could observe further. "Lina, thank Merlin!" He says, wrapping me in a hug.

I looked over my shoulder. Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. Just the way I liked it.

* * *

The four of us, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I were in the attic at the Burrow. We had left the next day after the attack. Hermione had explained everything: how they had heard the incantation, 'Morsmordre' seen the Dark Mark, and almost got accused for it. I just told her that I got lost and eventually found them.

I did not dare tell her about Malfoy.

"There's something I haven't told you," Harry says. "On Saturday morning I woke up with my scar hurting again."

Hermione suggests different books, and Ron stares.

"You don't think You-Know-Who's near you, do you?" Ron asks.

"Hopefully not," Harry says. "I had a dream though—of him and Peter—they were plotting to kill...someone."

"Isn't this a bit strange?" I ask him. "I mean, you have your scar hurting from a dream, and then a couple days later someone conjures the Dark Mark?"

"Then there was what Professor Trelawney said." Harry says.

"You're not going to believe what she said, are you?" My eyes narrow.

"You weren't there." Harry says. "You didn't hear her. This time was different. I told you, she went into a trance—a real one."

"Wait, was her voice sort of, like, raspy?" I ask.

"Yeah, why?" Harry says.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just considering the possibility that she might be an Oracle, not a Seer." I say.

"An Oracle! Her!" Hermione sneers.

"Yeah, there's this girl at Camp, Rachel. She became our new Oracle just a couple days ago. Seers can tell you what's going on—while Oracles just give out prophecies. However, I think Rachel has way more sight than her, but it could be a possibility. I think she said a prophecy, sort of...Harry what did she say?"

"The Dark Lord would rise again...greater and more terrible than ever before...and he'd manage it because his servant was going to go back to him. Wormtail escaped that night." Harry says gravely. "I told Sirius. I'm waiting for his answer."

"Good thinking!" Ron says. "Sirius will know what to do!"

"I hoped he'd get back quickly," Harry says.

"But we don't know where Sirius is...he could be in Africa or somewhere. Hedwig's not going to manage that journey in a few days." Hermione says.

I nod. "It definitely takes Midnight a while to get letters from Percy, Anne, and Annabeth here, and vice versa. She has to fly across the Atlantic. Anne-Banana figured out very quick that she cannot write to me every day." I laugh.

Ron offers Harry a game of Quidditch. "Yeah, sure, one second, could you and Hermione leave for a moment? I need to talk to Lina alone."

Ron starts to wiggle his eyebrows but stops after glares from all of us. They both leave.

"Listen." He says. "I didn't tell Ron and Hermione this, but in the dream I had about Voldemort and Peter—your Father knows who you are, who your mother is. He wants to recruit you again..."

"The answer is no," I say firmly.

"Lina, I don't think you get it. You're his daughter, whether you accept it or not. He sees you as a possible recruit, and there are two choices he gives his possible recruits." Harry says seriously.

"Join up, or die," I say softly. "I pick die!" I say firmly.

"No, Lina," Harry says sternly. "I don't want you making that choice at all."

"Harry, why are you my friend?" I say softly. "I'm the daughter of someone who wants to kill you...why do you talk to me?"

"Because you're nothing like your father," he says softly, kissing my forehead. "But if you stay away from him, you won't have to make the choice."

"Well, first, he has to rise...which I hope doesn't happen." I say.

"I just wish we knew what he was planning," Harry says. "Then we can stop him."

"Don't worry," I say. "Even if we don't know what the plan is, we can still stop him. Don't forget, the light side has an awesome, wonderful, did I mention, awesome, demigod/witch."

"Wow, someone's modest." Harry chuckles.

I smirk. "I know."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay...I just sort of wanted to get this chapter over with, but there were some interesting and important scenes in it! In the next chapter, they all go to Hogwarts! I can't wait for fourth year. Triwizard Tournament! YULE BALL! It's so exciting...I CAN'T WAIT! Oh, and Heroes of Olympus! I think I'm going to have Lina go home for the first half of Christmas Break to help Annabeth search for Percy, and also meet Piper, Leo, and Jason, no she will not be going on that quest, but come back second half for the Yule Ball. It's all so exciting! Thanks again for all the quick response!**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	3. The Triwizard Tournament

The Triwizard Tournament

 **A/N: Thank you for everyone that reviewed! I'm still so amazed by all this quick response!**

 **Anyways, enjoy this chapter of 'The Years of Change!' :) I realized last chapter I put, enjoy this chapter of 'Love and Hate's Daughter.'**

 **Old habits?**

* * *

 **Lina**

Mrs. Weasley was taking us all to Kings Cross, as Mr. Weasley had to help some guy called Mad-Eye. I wonder why he's called that; maybe he has a mad eye?

We had to take taxis to the Station, because there weren't any Ministry cars to spare. It wasn't enjoyable. Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon wouldn't shut up, and fireworks kept coming out of Fred's trunk. I could see Midnight giving Pigwidgeon a glare, I couldn't really blame her. Not to mention, Hermione's cat Crookshanks was afraid of the fireworks, so he crawled up all of our legs, including the Muggle driver.

When we're through the barrier, we find seats and hop off to say good-bye.

"I might be seeing you all sooner than you think," Charlie says as he hugs Ginny goodbye.

"Why?" Fred asks.

"You'll see," Charlie grins.

"Yeah...I wish I was back at Hogwarts this year," Bill says longingly.

"Why?" George says impatiently.

"You're going to have an interesting year; I might even watch a bit of it..." Bill says.

"A bit of what?" Ron and I say in unison.

"Thanks for having us to stay, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione says.

"Yeah, thanks for everything." Harry and I say.

"It was my pleasure. I'd invite you three for Christmas as well, but, I expect you're all going to want to stay at Hogwarts...with...one thing or another." Mrs. Weasley says.

"Mum!" Ron says irritably. "What do you know that we don't?"

"You'll find out this evening, I suppose," Mrs. Weasley says.

The train began to move and we go to our compartment. "Bagman wanted to tell us at the World Cup, but my own mother won't say." Ron complains.

"Shh!" Hermione says.

We listen, and we hear a familiar voice, one I don't like much, Malfoy's, talking about how his Father considered sending him to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts.

"That's another Wizarding School?" I ask.

"With a horrible reputation," Hermione sneers. "I read about it, it puts a lot of emphasis on the Dark Arts."

"I wish he went there. Then, we wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. Imagine a Malfoy-free world." I sigh.

' _He helped you during the Dementor attack last year,' a voice says in my head. 'He asks you how your summers go.'_

OH...SHUT UP INNER VOICE!

"That would be lovely," Ron and Harry say in unison.

"What country's it in?" Ron asks.

"Nobody knows, do they?" Hermione says. "But I think it's somewhere far north. They have fur capes as part of their uniforms."

"Ah, think of the possibilities," Ron says dreamily. "It would've been so easy to push Malfoy off a glacier and make it look like an accident...Shame his mother likes him..."

"I know," I sigh, shaking my head. "He just _had_ to come to Hogwarts."

We ate Cauldron Cakes as the afternoon passed, and some friends looked in on us, and we all started talking about the Quidditch match: Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and I. Hermione was just reading a book, as usual.

"Gran didn't want to go," Neville says miserably. "She wouldn't buy tickets. It sounded amazing though."

"It was..." Ron says. "Look at this Neville..." He pulls out a miniature figure of Viktor Krum.

"Oh, wow," Neville says enviously.

"We saw him right up close as well, we were in the Top Box—" Ron starts.

"For the first and last time in your life, Weasley." Someone finishes.

I saw Malfoy, accompanied by his huge gorilla cronies. "Go away, Malfoy," I say coldly.

He ignores me. "Weasley, what is that?" Malfoy says. They were the dress robes his mother gave him. "Look at this!" He says to his cronies. "You weren't going to wear these, were you? I mean, they were very fashionable...in 1890..."

"Eat dung, Malfoy!" Ron snaps, snatching the robes from Malfoy's grip.

"Are you going to enter, Weasley? Try to bring a little glory to the family name? There's money involved...you might be able to afford some decent robes..."

"What are you talking about?" Ron snaps.

" _Are you going to enter?"_ Malfoy repeats. "I suppose _you_ will, Potter? You never miss a chance to show off, do you?"

"What the Hades are you on about, Malfoy? Either tell us or leave," I snarl.

Malfoy laughs. "You don't know?" He strides over to me, and whispers in my ear, _  
"The Triwizard Tournament of course. Not that I want you to enter."_

He turns around and smirks at Ron. "You have a father and brother at the Ministry, and you don't know? My father told me ages ago...but then, maybe your father's too junior to know about it."

He smiles nastily at Ron before leaving with Crabbe and Goyle. Ron slams the door so hard the glass breaks, and Hermione repairs it.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione turn toward me. "What did Malfoy say to you?" Harry says.

I take a deep breath. "He said: 'The Triwizard Tournament of course. Not that I want you to enter.'"

"What's the Triwizard Tournament?" Ron asks.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaims. "I read about that! It's a competition between Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang, to see which school gets the glory. The winner gets 1000 galleons in the end."

"How nice," Ron says.

Harry, however, was hung up on something different. "Not that I want you to enter? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, relax, Harry," I wave a hand dismissively. "It means nothing."

"So do you think they're doing that this year?" Ron asks. "Is that the big secret?"

"Maybe," I say.

"Think any of you are going to enter, if that's what's going on?" Ron says.

"Picture the look on Malfoy's face if one of us enters and wins," Harry says.

"I know, if that's the secret, then I call entering! He probably said 'not that I want you to enter' because he's afraid I'll take over his glory and win." I say. "I probably will. I'm a demigod with a weapon." I say smugly.

"Uh...guys...?" Hermione says. "For one thing, it's very unsafe, and—can't you guys do something else for your obsession of hating Malfoy?"

"Oi, don't be such a party pooper!" Ron says. The three of us talk about possible ways to crush Malfoy, only taking a break to change, until the train pulls in, while Hermione rolls her eyes at us.

When we leave, we head towards the carriages. We spot Hagrid. "All righ'?" He calls. "See yeh at the feast if we don' drown!"

"I feel sorry for the first years. I would not want to go into the lake in this weather," I shiver. It was freezing, and there was a thunderstorm.

I see the carriages, but I notice something different about them, there are these horses pulling them. "Guys, look at those horses!" I exclaim.

"Um, Lina, there are no horses. The carriages are pulling themselves, just as always." Hermione frowns.

"Harry, Ron? Do you see them?" I ask.

"Nothing there," Ron says.

"Are you feeling alright, Lina?" Harry says in concern.

"Yeah," I say, wondering if I'm going insane. "Fine..." The four of us, including Neville, hopped on one of the carriages.

"Are you sure there are no horses?" I say, as we head up the stairs.

"Lina—there are no horses!" Hermione says.

"Wouldn't be so sure about that," A voice says. I spin around. "Don't worry. You're not going insane."

Three girls stand. It was obvious from their blue ties that they're all Ravenclaws. "Those are Thestrals," one of the girls says. "They can only be seen by people who've seen death."

I nod, knowing exactly whose deaths I have seen, trying to keep tears from welling up.

"I'm Clara," the girl introduces. "I'm a fifth year. These are Mandy and Lisa; they're in your year. No one needs to ask who you four are, you're pretty well known around here."

"We are?" Ron asks hopefully.

"The Golden Quartette," Mandy says. "Harry, Lina, Ron, and Hermione."

"Oh, I didn't know that." I say. "Well, thanks for making sure I'm _not_ going insane. See you around?"

They look at each other, surprised. "Really?" Lisa asks.

"Yeah," I say. "Why not?"

"Alright," Clara says, before her, Lisa, and Mandy head to the entrance hall.

The four of us enter as well, and we're soaked to the brim.

"I feel so ashamed," I mutter. "Two of those girls are in our year and I didn't even know their names."

"Neither did we," Harry and Ron say.

"I know Lisa," Hermione says. "Sometimes we study in the library together while _you three_ are off doing something stupid."

Suddenly a balloon explodes on my head, it was Peeves. "That Poltergeist? He needs to go to Hades. Seriously." I say through clenched teeth, wringing out my brown hair.

McGonagall was yelling at Peeves to stop throwing balloons at us, and skids on the wet floor and accidentally grabs Hermione by the throat.

"Sorry, Miss Granger!" She calls out.

"It's alright, Professor!" She gasps.

We go into the hall and sit down at the Gryffindor table. My stomach growls. "Gods, I'm starving," I complain. I pull off my boots, "And my shoes are all wet! Hades, everything's wet!"

"You're telling me," Harry says, taking off his sneakers to get rid of excess water.

"Ever noticed that this is going to be the first Sorting we've seen since our own?" I comment.

"Not for me," Ron says. "When the three of you were called up after the Dementor attack."

"Nor me," Hermione says. "When you idiots thought it would be a good idea to fly up a car to school."

"We had no other ideas!" I exclaim.

"I'm not even going to have a conversation about this with you." Hermione says in a final tone.

"They better hurry up," Ron moans, "I could eat a Hippogriff."

The door swung open and in came all the first years. If we were soaked, then they were really soaked. They were shivering with cold and nerves.

The Sorting hat began to sing its song, and started to Sort the students. After what seemed like an eternity, the Sorting finally ended.

"I have only two words to say to you," Professor Dumbledore says. "Tuck in."

"Hear, hear!" Harry, Ron, and I say. The empty dishes fill with food and I immediately start grabbing food.

I could see Nearly Headless Nick watch mournfully as we cut up our food.

"Aaah, 'at's be'er," Ron says, his mouth full of mashed potato.

I roll my eyes. "Ron, you are disgusting." Even though I said that, I proceed to stuff steak in my mouth.

"You're lucky there's a feast at all," Nearly Headless Nick says. "Peeves has been causing trouble with the house elves preparing for the feast."

I hear a loud clang next to me. Hermione dropped her goblet. "There are house elves _here?_ Here at _Hogwarts?"_

"Certainly," Nick says. "The largest number in a Britain dwelling."

"I've never seen one!" Hermione says.

"They hardly leave the kitchen, and they come out at night to do a bit of cleaning, it's the mark of a good house elf, that you don't know it's there," Nick says.

"But they get paid? They get holidays, sick leave, and pensions?" Hermione says.

"House elves don't want any of that!" Nick chortles.

Hermione pushes her plate of food away from her. I put a hand on her shoulder. "He's right. I've been there quite a few times, Fred and George showed me how to get there. They. Love. Their. Jobs."

"So first they give the Map to Harry, and then they show you how to get to the kitchens?" Ron says indignantly. "I'm their brother!"

"Yep. Free food." I say.

"You didn't think to tell me?" Ron says. _"Free food?"_

"Or me, Lina?" Harry asks.

I shrug. "The secret of free food...it's so fun to keep...especially from you, Ron." I smirk.

Ron scowls at me.

"Lina!" Hermione exclaims. "So you go down there and ask them for food?"

"Yep," I pop the p. "Only when I'm really hungry."

"I thought of you as better than that!" Hermione exclaims.

"Hermione, they love their job! Taking their job away from them would be like asking fish to live on land!" I exclaim.

"That's because they're brainwashed!" Hermione says shrilly. She then turns away from me and decides to ignore me for the rest of the meal.

"Wow." I say. "She's not talking to me...over something as silly as house elves needing rights, they love what they do, and it doesn't make sense to take it away from them!"

"It makes perfect sense!" Hermione turns back around to yell at me. "If they weren't raised to think that way! They are not inferior to us, Lina!"

She turns away. The three of us shrug as we dig into our desserts. "She'll have to eat something eventually," I say as I put chocolate cake and chocolate ice cream and chocolate pudding on my plate, basically everything chocolate.

"So," Dumbledore says once our plates are cleared. "Now that we are all fed and watered—"

"Hmph!" Hermione says.

"I must ask for your attention." First he makes this announcement on Filch forbidding stuff, and then he says, "It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"What!" Harry gasps. "They can't do that!"

A little farther away from us, Fred and George looked too appalled to even speak.

But then the doors to the Great Hall open. A man enters. He had a staff and was in a black cloak. His eyes were...weird might be an understatement. One was normal...but the other was large like a coin, and moved without blinking, and rolled everywhere. He shook hands with Dumbledore and sat down with the Professor.

"Students, I'd like to introduce Professor Moody, your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." Dumbledore says.

"Moody?" Harry turns to Ron, " _Mad-Eye_ Moody? The one your dad went to help?"

"Must be," Ron says.

"Well...I know why they call him Mad-Eye. Look at his eye!" I point out.

"What's happened to his face?" Hermione whispers in my ear.

"No clue," I say.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore continues. "We are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, one that hasn't been held in over a century. It's my great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"So that _was_ what Malfoy said to you about!" Ron says to me.

Then Dumbledore explains about the Tournament, and says that it stopped because the death toll was too high.

" _Death toll?"_ Hermione looks alarmed, but many people were whispering excitedly.

Dumbledore then talks about how the heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will bring their students in October and the selection of the three champions will be made on Halloween, chosen by an impartial judge, and he explains the prize.

"I'm going for it!" Fred hisses.

I think about it, glory for Hogwarts, bragging rights, money, adventure, _and_ the look on Malfoy's face if I win.

"Me too!" I hiss down at Fred.

But then, of course, Dumbledore had to go ruin everything. "Only students, who are of age— seventeen and older, may enter."

I glare at Dumbledore while Hermione sighs with relief. I round on her. "What was _that_ for?"

"Excuse me if I don't want my best friend doing something stupid, _as usual,_ by entering in a tournament in which there was a death toll," She snaps at me. I just respond by sticking my tongue out at her.

Then Dumbledore sends us off to bed. I leave with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George.

"I wonder who this impartial judge is." I ask.

"I dunno, Lina. But it's them we have to fool," Fred says. "A couple drops of Aging Potion might do it..."

"How much would I need?" I ask.

"Lina!" Hermione hisses, but I ignore her.

"I'd say a tablespoon," George says, "You'll want to be three years older than you are."

"This isn't going to work!" Hermione says. "Dumbledore knows the three of you are underage. Are you not forgetting the fact that there's a death toll?"

Harry frowns. "I'm not sure if it's a good idea for you to enter, Lina." He tries to grab my hand but I push him away.

"Screw your overprotectiveness," I snap. "What's life without risk?" Fred, George, and I grin at each other.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asks.

"Balderdash," George says, and the portrait lets us in.

"Slave labor," I heard Hermione mutter, looking at the common room. I follow her up to the girls' dormitory.

"Goodnight, Hermione," I mumble as I climb into bed.

Hermione glares at me for a moment before pulling the covers over her. "Night, Lina." I could have sworn I heard her mutter, "What am I going to do with her?"

Meanwhile, _I_ had an Aging Potion to create.

* * *

 **A/N: My, my, my, Lina, getting in over your head aren't we? Knowing her, she probably IS going to make that Potion, well, guess we know what will happen to bring her down a notch...The introduction of the Ravenclaw girls will play a part in the story this year as well. I hoped you enjoyed that chapter! ;)**

 **Next chapter: The Amazing Bouncing Ferret. (you all know who that is...)**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	4. The Amazing Bouncing Ferret

The Amazing Bouncing Ferret

 **A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

 **I have some announcements:**

 **-I am now an official beta reader, so if you would like a beta for your story, feel free to PM me; I can only be a beta for one, maybe two stories at a time, however, it'd be unfair to the person if I can't find enough time.**

 **-Go and check out 'Red and Green' by TheoryofFangirls, it is about what would happen if Neville Longbottom had a sister, and it's Draco/OC.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of 'The Years of Change!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

"I'm probably going to head to the library today after classes," I tell Hermione the next day. "I need to research the Aging Potion."

"You can do all the research and potion making you want, Lina, but rest assured that, I am _not_ helping you with this, _and_ it's not going to work. Dumbledore knows that some of his more...reckless students will pull something like this. It's illegal! Plus you should have seen Harry's face when you talked about the Aging Potion, he looked pale white." Hermione says.

"You're not stopping me," I say stubbornly. "And neither is Harry, I'm fed up of his overprotectiveness."

"I didn't say I was," Hermione says. "I just want to be the one to say, 'I told you so,' and don't even think about blaming Harry, he cares for you!"

 _No. He cares for Cho Chang._

"No one's saying 'I told you so' but me." I say.

"Fine by me," Hermione says.

We leave the dormitory and meet up with Harry and Ron and go to the Great Hall.

"Today's not bad..." Ron says, looking at his new schedule. "Herbology with Hufflepuff...Care of Magical Creatures...ugh we're still with the Slytherins."

"Double Divination this afternoon," Harry groans.

"You should have given up the subject," Hermione says.

"Or never have taken it," I add, causing Hermione to scowl at me.

"You're eating again," Ron comments to Hermione.

"There are better ways to make a stand to elf rights," Hermione says haughtily.

"And you were hungry," I smirk.

"Oh shut it Lina," Hermione says. "It's like this year you're doing everything you can to get on my nerves."

"You love me." I smirk.

Hermione shakes her head fondly as we walk to Herbology.

Professor Sprout showed us these really ugly plants called Bubotobers and tells us that we have to squeeze pus out of them.

"That's disgusting," I sneer as we start to squeeze the pus.

Once we're done with Herbology, we head to Care of Magical Creatures. "I can't wait to see Hagrid," I say breathlessly.

"Same," Harry says. "I wonder what he as planned for us."

"Blast Ended Skrewts!" Hagrid announces as us Gryffindors approach him.

"What did you say?" I ask.

Hagrid points to the crates.

"Eurgh!" Lavender squeals, jumping backward. I agree with her: 'Eurgh' pretty much summed them up. They looked like deformed lobsters.

"They jus' hatched," Hagrid says proudly. "Yeh'll be able ter raise them yerselves!"

"Why would we _want to?"_ A cold voice says. I turn around. That was Draco Malfoy, and the Slytherins were right behind him.

Hagrid looks stumped.

"What's the point?" Malfoy asks.

"That's next lesson," Hagrid says. "For now yeh'll just be feeding them."

"First pus and now this," I grumble to Harry. "What's today, day of gross lessons?"

"Considering the fact that I have Divination after this...maybe." Harry says.

"I'm only doing this because I like Hagrid," I say, picking up some of the liver and started to feed the disgusting Skrewts.

Dean Thomas got bitten by one...I love Hagrid, but...he...needs to tell the difference between wild and domestic animals.

Lavender comments on how they have pointy things that I also saw.

"Ah, some of 'em have got stings," Hagrid says enthusiastically, which made both Lavender and I pull our hands from the crates.

"I see why we want them alive," Malfoy drawls. "Who wouldn't want pets that burn, bite, and sting all at once?"

I agree with Malfoy...and now the world's ending...because I _agree_ with Malfoy.

"Just because they're not very pretty, doesn't mean they're not useful," Hermione snaps. "Dragon blood's amazingly magical, but you wouldn't want a dragon for a pet, would you?"

Harry, Ron, and I grin at Hagrid. You see, during our first year, he owned a dragon that he called Norbert. Hagrid had a taste for lethal creatures...

"At least they're small," Ron says as we head to lunch.

"They're going to grow, you know," I shudder.

"Once Hagrid's figured out what they eat, they'll be six feet long." Hermione says.

Ron and Hermione bicker all the way to lunch. Those two are like the Hogwarts version of Percabeth, seriously. Which means...

Hermione started eating really fast.

"Er—is this a new stand on elf rights?" Ron asks. "You're going to make yourself puke?"

"No," Hermione says. "I just want to get to the library."

This would be a perfect time to do my Aging Potion research. I'll pass it on to Fred and George when I'm done.

"Me too," I say, starting to shovel food into my mouth like Hermione.

" _What?"_ Ron says. "It's the first day back! We don't even have any homework yet!"

We shrug and continue eating, "See you at dinner!" We call out.

When Hermione and I get to the library I say, "Don't tell me you're working on Elf Rights."

"Don't tell me you're working on that Aging Potion," She shoots back. "You're lucky I'm not going to tell anyone."

Neither of us says anything as we each do our respective research. I manage to find a book of various potions, meant for N.E.W.T students that had the Aging Potion in it, and make a list of the effects, amounts, and ingredients.

Hermione grabs my arm, "Ancient Runes." She says.

"Glad we took that instead of Divination," I mutter as we walk to Professor Babbling's class.

"Oh, tell me about it," Hermione says. "Broaden your eyes and see the future!" She mimics. "Also you'd hate it, because you have a July birthday, and every other lesson she'd comment on how they'd have early and violent deaths."

"Don't I already know that?" I ask. "I'm a you-know-what! Gods, it's a miracle I've lived to be fourteen."

It was a pretty good Ancient Runes lesson, _and_ Professor Babbling didn't give us any homework!

We leave and meet up with Harry and Ron, who was grumbling about all the homework he and Harry got.

"We didn't get any at all!" Hermione says brightly.

"Well, good on you two," Ron says moodily.

"Weasley! Hey, Weasley! Your dad's in the paper! Listen to this!" I turn around. It was Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Ugh.

He reads the article, and it basically belittles Mr. Weasley, even getting his name wrong. By now, everyone in the Great Hall was looking at Malfoy as he read.

"There's a picture, Weasley!" Malfoy says. "A picture of your parents outside their house—if you can call it that! Your mother could lose a bit of weight, couldn't she?"

Ron was shaking with fury.

"Piss off Malfoy," I growl. Mrs. Weasley is a nice woman. No one insults her. "Just leave the git; he's not worth it...I'll get him later..." I mutter to Ron.

Malfoy ignores me, and turns to Harry. "You were staying with them. Tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?"

The three of us had grabbed Ron from lunging at Malfoy. _"Your mother,"_ Harry says. "She has an expression, like dung's under her nose. Is she always like that, or is it because she was with you?"

"Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter." Malfoy snarls.

"Keep your fat mouth shut, then." Harry shoots back. "Come on, let's go—"

He takes my hand and turns around, and then—BANG!

We turn around, and people scream.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!" I turn around to see Professor Moody, his wand pointed at a pure white ferret, exactly where Malfoy had been standing. Could it be...?

"Did he hit you?" Moody asks Harry.

"No, he missed," Harry says.

What...that slick git tried to attack Harry when his back was turned!

"LEAVE IT!" Moody shouts.

"Leave what?" Harry asks.

"Not you—him!" Moody growls. Crabbe was going to pick up the ferret, but Crabbe was behind him. Moody can see out of the back of his head!

The ferret squeaks and tries to escape, but Moody points his wand at it, making the ferret bounce. "I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned." He growls. "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do..."

Then realization struck me. That ferret _was_ Draco Malfoy. I snicker, and whisper to my friends, "That's Malfoy."

Harry and Ron snicker. "This is just plain awesome," Ron whispers.

"Professor Moody!" Professor McGonagall calls.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," Moody says calmly, bouncing Malfoy the ferret higher. We all start to laugh. Okay, I haven't had a lesson with him, but he's _already_ my favorite teacher.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"Teaching," Moody says, continuing to bounce Malfoy the ferret causing us to laugh harder.

"Teach—Moody, _is that a student?"_ Professor McGonagall shrieks. We laugh harder than ever, _an annoying one at that._

"Yep," Moody says. At this point, my sides were hurting from laughter.

"No!" Professor McGonagall cries. She pulls out her wand, and with a loud snapping noise, Draco Malfoy reappears, lying in a heap on the floor. He looked humiliated. I almost felt bad for him, key word: almost. I should not at all. He deserved it. He attacked Harry when his back was turned.

His defeated grey eyes meet my amused brown ones, and his eyes widen in horror. That's right. I saw it all. Now all that's left is to get rid of this feeling of guilt that shouldn't be there in the first place.

"Moody, we never use Transfiguration as a punishment!" Professor McGonagall says. "Surely you were told that?"

"It might have been mentioned, but a sharp shock—" Moody starts.

"We give detentions, Moody! Or speak to the offender's Head of House!"

"I'll do that then," Professor Moody glares at Malfoy.

"My father will hear about this," Malfoy mumbles, his eyes glancing to mine again.

"Oh, yeah? I know your father. You tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son...now, your Head of House is Snape, right?" Moody growls.

"Yes," Malfoy says resentfully.

"Another old friend," Moody growls. "I've been looking forward to a chat with old Snape...come on, you..." He seizes Malfoy by the upper arm and leads him to the dungeons.

"Don't talk to me," Ron says.

"Why not?" Hermione asks.

"I want to fix this in my memory forever." Ron says. "Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret..."

Harry, Hermione, and I start laughing.

"He could have really hurt Malfoy though," Hermione says. "It's good McGonagall stopped it."

"Who cares?" I laugh. "That was the best thing I've seen in ages!"

"Yeah, you're ruining the best moment of my life!" Ron adds.

* * *

The next two days passed fairly quickly, and all of us fourth years were excited for Professor Moody's lesson, especially after Fred and George told the four of us how he knew a lot about fighting the Dark Arts. Moody already gained some of my respect during the ferret incident.

We all arrived very early, except for Hermione, who arrived on time. We hurry and get four good front seats.

"You can put those books away," Professor Moody growls. "You won't need them." We put them away and Moody does roll call.

"Right then," He says when he finishes. "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about the class. You've had a pretty through background in dealing with Dark Creatures, but you're very behind on dealing with curses. I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark—"

"Aren't you staying?" Ron blurts out.

"You'll be Arthur Weasley's son. Your father got me out of a tight corner a few days ago. Yeah, I'm staying the one year. Special favor to Dumbledore...then back to my retirement." He laughs harshly.

"So—straight into it, curses. According to the Ministry, I'm supposed to teach you countercurses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you illegal Dark Curses until your sixth year. Professor Dumbledore reckons you all can cope. I agree. How can you defend yourself against something you've never seen? So...do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by Wizarding Law?" Moody says.

Some people tentatively raise their hands. Moody points at Ron.

"My dad told me about...the Imperius Curse?" Ron asks.

Moody takes out a glass jar, in which three spiders lay. "Imperio!" Moody mutters, pointing his wand at the spider. The spider starts to tap dance. It was so funny, everyone was laughing, including Ron, who feared spiders.

"Think it's funny, do you?" Moody growls. "How'd you like it if I did it to you?"

We all fall silent. I imagined myself being forced to do that and shudder.

"This curse can be fought, but it takes strength of character. Not everyone's got it. Better avoid getting hit with it when you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" He barks and we all jump.

"Anyone else know another illegal curse?" Moody asks.

"The Cruciatus Curse," Neville says in a small voice.

Moody nods, "Your name's Longbottom?"

Neville nods nervously.

"Engorgio," Moody mutters, pointing his wand at the spider. Ron pushed his chair backward.

"Crucio!" Moody points his wand at the spider.

The spider jerked in pain violently.

"Stop it!" Hermione says shrilly, glancing at Neville, whose face was pale and eyes horrified.

Moody stops the curse and puts the spider back in the jar.

"Any others?" Moody asks. "Yes?" He says, looking at Hermione.

"Avada Kedavra," Hermione whispers.

"The last, and worst. Avada Kedavra, the Killing Curse." Moody says.

Moody raises his wand at the spider, "Avada Kedavra!"

"There's no countercurse," Moody says. "No blocking it. There's only one known person that's survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me." Everyone swiveled around to look at Harry, who had a sudden interest in the blackboard.

"It requires a powerful bit of magic. You could all get your wands out and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get as much as a nosebleed." Moody grunts. "If there's no countercurse, why am I showing you? Because you've got to appreciate what the worst is. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" He roars and we all jump again.

We spend the rest of class taking notes on the three Unforgivable Curses until the bell rings.

* * *

I was sitting on the couch, half "helping" Harry and Ron with their Divination homework, and half working on an essay Snape assigned us for Monday. I'm not making any progress. Here's what I have so far.

 _Uses of Aconite_

 _By: Lina Quimby_

 _I heart Potter...x12_

 _Malfoy makes a good ferret...x12_

Yeah, that makes a lovely Potions essay...

"You got stabbed in the back by a loyal friend." I tell Harry, who writes it down.

"You are in danger of having burns." I tell Ron.

"You will drown." I tell Harry.

"You'll get trampled by a Hippogriff." I tell Ron.

They both write down what I said. "Goodness gracious, your Divination teacher's insane!" I exclaim.

"Well, she seems to like death," Harry grumbles. "She's always predicting mine every lesson."

"Hey, I'll be right back," I walk over to where Fred and George were sitting and pull out a piece of parchment. "You might want a look at this." I tell them. "It's research on the Aging Potion."

"Lina—" Fred says.

"Have we ever told you how awesome you are?" George finishes.

I smile as I walk away, "You might have mentioned it a couple times. Just give it back when you're done. I need it too, you know." I smirk.

"You got it!" They say in unison.

When I walk back, I see that Hermione had arrived from the library, and she was showing Harry and Ron something. I look at it. "What's Spew?" I ask.

"It's not _spew,_ Lina, its S-P-E-W. It stands for Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare." Hermione explains.

"Never heard of it," Ron says.

"Of course you haven't," Hermione says. "I just started it."

"How many members do you have?" Ron asks.

"Four if you three join." Hermione says.

"You think the three of us want to walk around with badges saying 'spew,' do you?" Ron says.

"S-P-E-W!" Hermione says hotly. "I've been researching it thoroughly. Elf enslavement's gone back centuries. I can't believe no one's done anything before now."

"Hermione, I told you this at the beginning of the year feast, and I'll tell you now. They. Like. Being. Enslaved."

"Our short term aims," Hermione says, pretending to ignore me, "are to give House Elves fair wages and working conditions. Our long term aims include changing the law about non wand use, and trying to get an elf into the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"And how do we do all this?" Harry asks.

"We start by recruiting members," Hermione says happily. "Two sickles to join—that buys a badge—and the proceeds can fund our leaflet campaign. You're treasurer Ron—I've got you a collecting tin upstairs, Harry—you're secretary, so you might want to be writing down everything I say now, and Lina—you're the vice president, which means we'll be doing the major campaigning together—isn't this great, guys!"

Harry, Ron, and I just sit there, gaping at Hermione.

There was a soft tap on the window.

"Harry, its Hedwig." I say. Harry runs to the window to let her in.

"She has an answer!" Harry says, untying the parchment and reading it aloud, his face growing more furious with each word.

"He's flying north, why's he coming back?" I demand.

"I shouldn't have told him my scar was hurting!" Harry says furiously. "It's made him think he's got to come back! And I haven't gotten anything for you, you'll have to go back to the Owlery if you want food," he snaps at Hedwig.

Hedwig flies away, looking extremely offended.

"Harry," I start.

"I'm going to bed," he says shortly. "See you in the morning."

* * *

 **A/N: How'd you like The Amazing Bouncing Ferret, and Lina's 'Potions Essay?' Lol. This is just a filler chapter; the next chapter will be better! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, however ;)**

 **Next chapter: The Durmstrang Boy and Aging Up**

 **-Ana**


	5. The Durmstrang Boy and Aging Up

The Durmstrang Boy and Aging Up

 **A/N: Again, thanks for all your feedback! A lot of you are wondering who the Durmstrang Boy is...that shall be revealed...it isn't Krum though in case you were wondering. Lina will also age herself up; let's see how that goes...**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of 'The Years of Change!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

The next couple of weeks flew by very quickly. I spent most of my days completing the ever so demanding amount of homework for the fourth years, and working on the Aging Potion. I had just started brewing it, and Fred and George were helping me.

One day, in Moody's Defense against the Dark Arts class, he announces that he was actually going to be putting the Imperius Curse on us to demonstrate its power and see whether we could resist its effects.

"But—but you said its illegal, Professor," Hermione says uncertainly. "You said, to use it against another human was—"

"Dumbledore wants you taught what it feels like," Moody says. 'If you'd rather learn the hard way, fine by me. You're excused. Off you go." He points a gnarled hand towards the door.

Hermione blushes and mutters something about not meaning she wanted to leave.

Moody begins to call up students and put the curse on them. No one had managed to fight it off, but people did do some extremely funny things.

That was, until he called Harry up. He told him to jump onto the desk. Then Harry jumped, and prevented himself from jumping, causing him to smash straight into the desk.

"Look at that, you lot...Potter fought, and he damn near beat it!" We'll try that again!" Moody growls.

Moody insisted on putting Harry through that until he could throw off the curse entirely. He hobbles over to me.

"Hey, are you okay? I swear, he's insane." I mutter.

"I'm fine, Lina," He grimaces.

"Miss Quimby," Moody growls. "Your turn."

Harry shoots me a concerned look from behind as I walk towards Moody. _"Imperio!"_ Moody says, pointing his wand at me.

I suddenly feel lightweight. Everything I'd been thinking about: the war's aftermath, school stresses, aging potion, all wiped away, leaving only happiness.

 _Do a handstand..._ Moody's voice echoes.

I bend down, about to do one.

 _Why the hell would your Professor tell you to do a handstand?_ An inner voice demands me. _Don't do it Lina!_

 _Do a handstand..._

 _Why? There's no point, I'M NOT DOING IT!_

 _DO IT NOW!_

Then I tried to prevent it from happening, but I ended up falling flat on my back instead, "Ohhh," I groan.

"We have another fighter," Moody says. "Very good, Miss Quimby!"

Moody, like with Harry, insisted on putting me through the same instructions until I threw it off completely.

"Are you alright, Lina?" Harry asks, rubbing my back—the area I'd fallen over—three times.

"That guy's mental." I say bluntly.

* * *

"You are now entering a most important phase of your magical education!" Professor McGonagall says when we all groaned at the heap of Transfiguration homework she gave us. "Your Ordinary Wizarding Levels are coming closer—"

"We don't take O.W.L.s until fifth year!" Dean Thomas says indignantly.

"Maybe not, Thomas, but you need all the preparation you can get. Miss Granger remains the only person in this class who has managed to turn a hedgehog into a satisfactory pincushion. Your pincushion, still curls up in fright if someone approaches it with a pin!" She snaps.

Next to me, Hermione tries not to look too pleased with herself.

Our History of Magic teacher, Professor Binns, keeps giving us essays on goblin rebellions, which, honestly, are not interesting!

The dungeon bat, whoops, I meant Professor Snape, forced us to research antidotes. We took this seriously, because he said he might be poisoning one of us before Christmas to see if the antidote worked. Professor Flitwick told us to read three books in preparation for the summoning charm.

Even Hagrid added to our workload. The Skrewts were growing really fast. Hagrid suggested that we came to his hut on alternate evenings to observe the Skrewts and make notes on their behavior.

"I will not," Draco Malfoy says flatly. "I see enough of those foul things during lessons, thanks."

"Yeh'll do what yer told," Hagrid growls. "or I'll be takin' a leaf outta Professor Moody's book...I hear yeh made a good ferret, Malfoy."

All of us Gryffindors started roaring with laughter. "Draco Malfoy," I taunt. "The Amazing Bouncing Ferret."

This causes the Gryffindors, and even Hagrid to laugh harder than ever, and Malfoy to flush with anger.

"Five points ter Gryffindor, Lina," Hagrid says.

"What!" Malfoy exclaims as I give him a smug smile. "You're awarding her points for her House for insulting me? Is that even fair?"

"What isn't fair is when yeh almost got me sacked," Hagrid glowers at him. "Don' talk, Malfoy."

We leave in high spirits, to see a crowd of students milling around a sign.

Ron, the tallest out of all of us, stands on his tiptoes and reads the sign. Apparently the delegations of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were arriving on Friday the 30th of October.

"Brilliant!" Harry exclaims. "Potions is last thing on Friday! Snape won't have time to poison us all!" Harry and I high five.

"I wonder if Cedric knows...?" A Hufflepuff boy asks. "I'll go and tell him..."

"Cedric Diggory?" I ask.

Ron scoffs. "That idiot, Hogwarts champion? I hope you make it instead. Aren't you working on that Agi—"

I elbow Ron hard in the ribs. "Hush!" I hiss. "I don't want Harry knowing what I'm doing!"

"He's not an idiot; you just don't like him because he beat Gryffindor at Quidditch." Hermione says.

"You only like him because he's _handsome,"_ Ron says.

"I don't like people because of that!" Hermione protests.

Ron gave a false cough, "Lockhart!"

* * *

Hermione was torturing us. Save us from her torturous ways!

Okay, so I'm exaggerating just a little bit, but she wouldn't shut up about S.P.E.W. and it was getting annoying.

The three of us gave Hermione the sickles simply because we wanted to shut her up, but it didn't work. Then she started yelling at us to wear the badges and persuading others to do the same.

Then Hermione decided to torture the entire Gryffindor house, by walking around the common room by yelling at random innocent Gryffindors, "You do realize your sheets are changed, your fires lit, your classrooms cleaned, and your food cooked by a group of magical creatures who are unpaid and enslaved?"

When she wasn't looking, I went around to the Gryffindors she cornered and told them all to simply ignore her. If Hermione found out I was doing that...well...it wouldn't end well.

* * *

The morning of October thirtieth, Hedwig arrived with a letter from Sirius and Midnight arrived with letters from Percy, Annabeth, and Anne.

Harry read out Sirius's letter to us.

"Why'd you have to keep changing owls?" Ron asks.

"Hedwig will attract too much attention. She's a snowy owl." Hermione says.

Anne's letter was rambling about a new friend she'd made over the past month. His name was Harley and he was a son of Hephaestus. I was happy that Anne found a friend but I was wary of Hephaestus' kids. They were all big and burly, Anne told me Harley was her age but I'm still wary of all of them. I'll have to give him, 'the sister talk.' Which basically was, hurt her and I will hurt you even worse.

Apparently during the one month anniversary of Percabeth getting together, Percy and Annabeth had to find Hermes' caduceus from a giant called Cacus. Adventure never ends, does it? **(1.)**

I did not pay any attention in lessons that day at all, thinking instead about the people from the other schools arriving, and the Aging Potion working and me winning glory.

I was so happy as soon as Potions ended. We head up to Gryffindor tower and put our stuff down, before pulling on cloaks and heading down.

We got into a line with the rest of the fourth year and line up in front of the castle.

"Nearly six," Ron says. "How do you reckon they're coming? The train?"

"They're too far," I say.

"Broomsticks?" Harry suggests.

"Maybe, Harry, they could also do a Portkey." I suggest.

"Or Apparate," Ron says.

"You can't Apparate into Hogwarts!" Hermione says impatiently.

"The delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!" Dumbledore announces.

"Where?" We all ask.

" _There!"_ A sixth year yells.

Something large was hurtling towards us.

"It looks like a horse drawn carriage!" I yell out.

I was right. The horses were huge though. A boy in pale blue robes comes out and opens the door and unfolds golden steps and sprang back respectfully.

A woman emerges. She was the largest woman I'd ever seen in my life. Only Hagrid could rival her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Madam Maxime," Dumbledore says.

"Dumbly-dorr," Madam Maxime says, making me snicker, causing Hermione to elbow me. A dozen boys and girls emerged behind her, after talking to Dumbledore about her horses, she and her students enter the castle.

"How big do you reckon Durmstrang's horses are going to be?" Seamus asks us.

"They might not be horses even." I comment.

"I hope they're not any bigger." Harry says. "Even Hagrid won't be able to handle them then. That is if he hasn't been attacked by the Skrewts. Wonder what happened to them...?"

"Maybe they've escaped," Ron says hopefully.

"I sure as Hades hope not!" I exclaim. "Imagine those things running loose around Hogwarts!"

Hermione and I shudder.

"Can you hear something?" Ron asks.

"The lake!" Lee Jordan yells. "Look at it!"

A whirlpool appeared in the middle of the Black Lake, and a huge ship rose out. They disembarked and a man was leading the students to the castle.

"Dumbledore!" He calls heartily. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Wonderful, Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore says.

"How good it is to be here, how good..." Karkaroff says. "Viktor, come along into the warmth...he has a slight head cold, Dumbledore, hope you don't mind..."

One of his students comes forward; it was Viktor Krum. I saw him from the Quidditch match.

Of course, Ron _had_ to fuss over the whole thing.

"I don't believe it, Harry, Lina! Krum, Viktor Krum!" Ron says awestruck.

In fact, everyone was fussing over him.

"I'm getting his autograph if I can. Harry, do you have a quill?" Ron asks.

"Nope, they're upstairs in my bag," Harry says.

Hermione and I roll our eyes at each other, while pulling out our quills from our pockets and grinning slyly at each other before putting them back.

"Over here!" Ron hisses at the Durmstrang students. "Come and sit over here! Come on, Hermione, Lina, make a space—"

"What?" Hermione asks.

"Too late," Ron says bitterly.

They decided to sit at the Slytherin table instead. Malfoy looked pretty smug, and leaned over to speak to Krum.

"Yeah, that's right Malfoy, smarm up to him; I bet Krum can see right through him though...where do you reckon they're going to sleep? We could offer him a space in our dormitory Harry...I wouldn't mind giving him my bed, I could kip on a camp bed." Ron says.

Hermione and I snort loudly. _Idiot._

"Good evening, everyone," Dumbledore says. "Guests, I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope your stay is comfortable and enjoyable."

A Beauxbatons girl gave a derisive laugh. "No one's making you stay!" Hermione hisses.

"The tournament will be officially opened by the end of the feast. I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!" Dumbledore says.

Fred, George, and I exchanged smirks. I'd be taking the bulk of the Aging Potion and doing it tonight after the feast, before curfew, because I didn't want anyone watching me turn seventeen, Dumbledore wouldn't be watching and most importantly, Harry wouldn't be either. He'd probably try and stop me. No one will stop me. Fred and George would be doing it tomorrow.

The plates, as usual, filled up with food, but some of it was unfamiliar Hagrid entered the hall.

"Hey, Hagrid, how're the Skrewts?" I ask.

"Thrivin'," Hagrid calls back happily.

"I'll just bet they are," Ron says quietly. "I think their new food is Hagrid's fingers."

"Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?" A voice says.

It was the girl who laughed at Dumbledore's speech, and I must say, she was pretty.

"Yeah, have it," Harry says.

"Yeah," Ron says breathlessly. "Yeah, it was excellent."

I snort at Ron. I then see a pair of eyes stare directly at me. I look to the Slytherin table to see a pair of bright blue eyes. He had dark black hair and a Durmstrang uniform. He was...well, let's just say my heart fluttered because he chose to look at me out of all the other girls in this Hall.

I stare right back at him.

"I'm telling you, they don't make them like that at Hogwarts!" Ron says.

"They make them okay at Hogwarts," Harry says absentmindedly. He was staring right at Cho Chang. I growl, and I'm pretty sure he was smirking. Sometimes I want to make sure that he isn't the boy who _lived_ anymore.

"Well, that's not a normal guy!" I stare back at the Durmstrang boy.

It was Harry's turn to growl, and mine to smirk.

"When the three of you decide to put your eyes back in," Hermione says. "You can see who's arrived." I see Ludo Bagman from the World Cup, and Mr. Crouch the guy who called Percy Weasley Weatherby.

"What are they doing here?" Harry asks.

"Well, they organized this," Hermione says. "I suppose they wanted to be here to see it start."

Then desserts came, and there were some unfamiliar ones too that I tried. I made a note to go to France sometime soon.

"The moment has come," Dumbledore says, and I intently stare at him. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start."

Then Dumbledore introduces Crouch and Bagman, and talks about how they will be judging, and talks about the tournament.

"There will be three tasks throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways." Dumbledore says.

"Their magical prowess,"

I have plenty of that.

"Their daring,"

I have so much of that that it's not even funny.

"Their powers of deduction,"

Okay, maybe not so much of _THAT._

"And their ability to cope with danger," He finishes.

I've just been through a war.

"The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire." Dumbledore announces.

Dumbledore taps a casket carried to him by Filch and places a goblet on top of the table.

"Anyone wishing to submit themselves in the next twenty four hours as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," Dumbledore says. "Tomorrow night the goblet will return the names of the three in each school most worthy."

He pauses.

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," Dumbledore says.

Hermione looks at me pointedly but I decide to ignore her.

"I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line." Dumbledore says.

 _We'll see about that._

"I would like to impress upon you that once chosen there is no turning back, so make sure you are wholeheartedly prepared to be a champion." Dumbledore says. "Now, it's time for bed. Good night to you all."

We almost collide with the Durmstrang students. Well, they almost collide, I collided right into one.

"I—I am so sorry, I wasn't looking," I say, staring up into his dazzling blue eyes.

"It iz alright," The boy says, helping me up. He was the same one I had a staring contest with at the Feast. "Are you okay?"

"I'm—I'm fine." My face was red.

"You are vairy beautiful, has anyone told you that?" The guy says.

"Um—not that—that I can think of." I stammer. "But thank you."

"Vot iz the vairy beautiful girl's name?" He asks.

"It's Lina." I say breathlessly. "Lina Quimby."

"Vell, Lina Quimby, I am Klaus Evergoth." He says. He takes my hand and kisses it gently. "I vill see you around?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Hogwarts is my school," I manage to get out.

He gives me a smile before following his fellow Durmstrang students out.

I start to giggle uncontrollably, joining Hermione, until I look up not to see dazzling blue eyes, but a furious pair of emerald green ones. The glare Harry Potter was sending me was enough to scare anyone. But me.

"How old is he even?" Harry practically snarls as we walk back to the Gryffindor dormitories. "Does he know you're only a fourth year?"

"Don't tell him!" I snap. "He's nice, and would make a good friend!"

"Why shouldn't I?" He glowers. "You should have seen the way he looked at you! I swear he had more than friendship on his mind! You shouldn't be near him! He's from Durmstrang!"

"So?" I say hotly. "Durmstrang's not a bad place; Krum came from it! Stop being so freaking overprotective!" I storm away from him and walk to the dormitories myself.

Hermione eventually comes in after me, "What was that about with the Durmstrang guy? I must admit, he's a looker."

"Well, he said hello to me, and he called me beautiful, and told him he'd see me around." I blush.

"Lina, that's...great! But isn't he like eighteen?" Hermione asks.

"I can be friends, right?" I ask.

"I'm not sure, Lina." Hermione frowns. "He seemed to have more than friendship on his mind. Night, Lina."

"Night, Hermione!" I call out.

Okay. Curfew's not for a while longer. Let's do this.

I take the pot of Aging Potion and pour the required three year amount in a small cup. Then I take a piece of parchment, and write on it in my messy handwriting: _Lina Quimby: Hogwarts._

And I was off.

As I walk off to the entrance hall, I bump into someone, nearly spilling the Aging Potion, but saving it just in time.

I look up to grey eyes. "Malfoy," I spit. _Great. Just great._

"Quimby," He says casually. "Just where are you going at this hour?"

"I have some business to take care of, Malfoy." I say smoothly.

Malfoy's eyes widen. "Is that supposed to be Aging Potion?!" He nearly shrieks.

I smirk. "That's for me to know, Malfoy, and for you to _not_ find out."

"You can't do that, Lina. You can't enter yourself with Aging Potion." He states.

"And why not?" I ask him. "Think you can stop me?"

He looks conflicted. "I will if I have to." He says.

I needed to get out of here. He couldn't stop me, and I really was not in the mood for hurting him. I did the first thing I could think of. "Oh, hello Professor Moody!" I wave at nobody.

Malfoy jumps, looking around the hall. I take that as my cue to slip away.

I approach the goblet. "Alright, Lina," I mutter to myself. "Let's do this."

I drink the Aging Potion and I feel myself shooting upward, and changing a little bit. I grew a little bit curvier. There was no mirror unfortunately so I couldn't see what I looked like. That didn't matter right now.

"Alright, Goblet of Fire, do not fail me." I mutter. I step over the Age Line. "Yes! I made it! Beat that Dumbledore!" I say. "Now," I say, about to put my name in. Just as I was about to put my name in, I got pushed back.

"Ow," I mutter. "What happened?" I look up. The Goblet was still there, and I was about ten feet from it. "Oh...curse you Dumbledore!"

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah...it didn't work, sorry Lina :( She's still going to the graveyard at the end, but not as a champion...hmm, what can that be...you'll find out eventually. So there you have it, Klaus Evergoth is the Durmstrang Boy. I don't think Harry likes him very much. Lol. Malfoy almost tried to stop her from taking the Aging Potion, why is that? So many mysteries I have... I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

 **Footnote (1.): Percy and Annabeth's adventure to save Hermes' caduceus. Demigod Diaries, anyone? (Or was it Demigod Files...)**

 **Next chapter: The FOUR Champions?**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	6. The FOUR Champions?

The FOUR Champions?

 **A/N: Thanks for all your feedback! This is one of my shorter chapters, only 2k+ words... There are probably going to be WAY more chapters in fourth year than any other year I've done so far because fourth year's so eventful :P**

 **However, enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Years of Change!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

I wake up the next morning in a less than stellar mood. Basically, what happened that night was: after I got thrown backwards, a beard popped on my face, and I ran to the Hospital Wing before anyone could see me.

When I got there, after a lot of, "tsk-tsk, Miss Quimby, you shouldn't have tried to go past the Age Line," from Madam Pomfrey, she got rid of my beard and made me fourteen again.

I decided to never speak of it again.

"How'd the Aging Potion thing go?" Hermione asks me.

I make a frustrated noise muffled under my pillow.

"I told you it wasn't going to work," Hermione says smugly.

"Yeah, yeah, you were right, I was wrong, happy now?" I snarl, slamming the bathroom door in her face.

I had to warn Fred and George. At least I did it and had the fortunate chance of no one seeing me. They're going to do it today, with a lot of people watching.

Once I'm ready, Hermione wasn't there. I go downstairs and run into Fred and George, who were grinning ear to ear.

"There you are," Fred says.

"Do you have the Potion?" George asks.

I sigh and go up to the dormitory, and bring down the remnants of the Aging Potion.

"Listen," I warn them. "I tried it last night."

"And?" Fred asks.

"It didn't work for me," I say flatly. "I got through, but got pushed back, and then I had to go to Pomfrey."

Fred and George look at each other before turning to me. "Maybe it's because you're only a fourth year." George says.

"Yeah," Fred says. "I mean, no offense, but we might have a better chance since we're nearly seventeen."

"Fine," I snap. "Take your Aging Potion!" I put it in Fred's hands. "But don't come to me when it doesn't work out!"

I go out of Gryffindor tower and join Harry, Ron, and Hermione for breakfast by the Goblet.

Fred, George, and Lee Jordan come down the stairs, looking excited. "We've just taken it, Lina. One drop each." Fred says with glee.

I glare at them.

Ron looks at me questioningly, and I shake my head, "It didn't work," I mouth.

"This isn't going to work," Hermione says. "I have proof from someone who did the same thing."

"Who?" Harry asks.

"Um...some...random...girl." Hermione says.

"Ready?" Fred asks them. "Alright...I'll go first..." Fred walks up to the Age Line, and with a moment's hesitation, steps over it.

George let out a yell of triumph and went in after his twin, but then both of them were pushed back.

Then they had white beards.

I start laughing like crazy. "I told you!" I gasp. "It didn't work!"

"I warned you," An amused voice says. Professor Dumbledore was standing there.

"You should go up to Madam Pomfrey. She is already tending Miss Fawcett, of Ravenclaw, and Mr. Summers, of Hufflepuff, both of whom decided to age themselves up a little as well. I also know of a girl in Gryffindor who tried it last night too, I must say, doing it while no one is looking is a great strategy. None of their beards were as fine as yours, however." Dumbledore turns to look directly at me.

They set off for the Hospital Wing, and people were still howling with laughter.

We sit down at the Gryffindor table with Dean and Seamus, and the Great Hall was decorated in Halloween décor.

"There's a rumor that Warrington got up early and put his name in," Dean tells us.

"You mean the one that looks like a sloth, he's a Slytherin right?" I ask.

Ron looks disgusted, "We can't have a Slytherin champion!"

"Who do you think the Gryffindor girl who attempted the age line is?" Harry asks them.

I tense up, as does Ron and Hermione.

"Dunno," Seamus says. "Reckon that's why she did it at night, so no one would find out who she is. There are rumors going around about who she is, though."

"Like what?" Harry asks.

Seamus looks at me. "Some people reckon it's you, Lina." He shrugs. "Wouldn't mind either way," He says. "Better you than pretty boy Cedric Diggory." Seamus sneers. "It's all the Hufflepuffs talk about."

"Listen!" Hermione says suddenly before Harry could comment on the whole me being the Gryffindor girl thing.

I hear cheering, and Angelina Johnson, a tall black girl who was a Gryffindor Chaser comes in.

"I've done it, I put my name in!" She says, sitting down by us.

"That's great!" I say. "I'm glad a Gryffindor entered, I hope you get it!"

"Better you than pretty boy Diggory," Seamus grumbles. Some Hufflepuffs scowl heavily at him as they pass.

Seamus must _really_ have something against Cedric Diggory...

"So, what should we do today?" Ron asks us all. Luckily, Harry seemed to forget about the Gryffindor girl thing.

"We haven't visited Hagrid yet," Harry suggests.

"Okay," Ron says. "Just as long as we don't have to donate our fingers to the Skrewts."

I laugh, "Hope not."

Hermione gasps. "I haven't asked Hagrid to join S.P.E.W. yet!" She exclaims. "Wait for me while I get the badges."

I roll my eyes as she leaves, "Again with the spew thing. I wonder when she'll let it go."

"Hey Ron," Harry says suddenly. "It's your friend..."

The Beauxbatons students were heading toward the Goblet to submit their names, the Veela girl included. I snicker.

Hermione arrives with the badges. "Oh, good, hurry up." Ron mutters. His eyes were on the back of the Veela girl's head.

The Beauxbatons party went inside their carriage, and we knock on Hagrid's door.

"'Bout time!" Hagrid says, "Thought you lot'd forgotten where I live!"

"We've been really busy," Hermione starts, but looks up at him and stops.

Hagrid was wearing a hairy brown suit, and a tie, and tried to tame his hair, which was in two bunches.

"Er...Hagrid?" I say. "Is that a new look, or...or, do you like somebody?" I grin.

Hagrid was blushing.

"You do!" I exclaim.

"The Skrewts are by the pumpkin patch," Hagrid says quickly, trying to change the conversation. "They've started killin' each other now."

"Oh, gods," I comment.

"It's okay; I've got 'em in separate crates now. Still got twenty, I think." Hagrid says.

We spent most of the day at Hagrid's house, trying to get him to tell us what the tasks are, and speculating who the Champions will be.

"Klaus Evergoth for the Durmstrang Champion," I say, sipping my tea.

"No, Viktor Krum," Ron argues. "You're only saying the other guy because you think he's hot. _You are vairy beautiful, has anyone told you that?"_ He mimics a surly tone.

"Oh, shut up, Weasley." I say rolling my eyes, a blush coming to my face. "You saw that?"

Meanwhile, Hagrid and Hermione were arguing about S.P.E.W. and it delighted me to say that Hagrid won the argument.

"Look!" Ron says, pointing out of the window. Hagrid said he'd come back for us, and apparently he was wearing cologne. Yep. He definitely has a crush on someone.

Hagrid was with Madame Maxime, the Beauxbatons headmistress. He was staring at her with a misty eyed expression, and they were walking up to the castle with her students.

"He's going up to the castle with her!" Hermione says indignantly. "I thought he was waiting for us!"

"Hermione!" I scold gently. "Don't you see? He likes her! Aww! That's why he was all dressed up!"

"If they have children, they'll set a record—any baby of theirs would weigh about a ton." Ron says.

We set off towards the castle ourselves.

"Ooh, it's them, look!" Hermione says. It was the Durmstrang party. I looked around them, seeing if I could maybe get a glimpse of Klaus.

"Hey, Lina, your friend's there," Ron snickers.

Surely enough, I catch Klaus's eye and he winks at me.

"He winked at me!" I squeal.

"That means nothing," Harry snarls.

As they pass us, Klaus whispers into my ear, "It iz great to see you again."

"You too," I whisper breathlessly.

Ron snickers.

"Hey, at least I get attention from him!" I hiss. "Your so-called Veela girl couldn't care less about you." I snicker.

"Oh shut up Quimby." Ron says, elbowing my arm.

We sit down. "Hope its Angelina," Fred says.

"So do I!" Hermione says. "We'll soon know."

I just wanted the feast to end really. I wanted to know who the champions are.

As soon as it ended, Dumbledore announces that the goblet was ready to make a decision. The goblet burst into flames. "The champion for Durmstrang," he read in a clear voice. "will be Viktor Krum."

"Told you, Lina!" Ron yells as we all clap.

 _Oh well...wait, Klaus will still be at Hogwarts...right?!_

Krum rises up and disappears into the next chamber.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," Dumbledore says. "is Fleur Delacour!"

"Oh, Ron, it's your friend!" I say, as the Veela girl stands up.

Then the Hogwarts champion, "Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore announces.

"No!" Ron exclaims.

But no one heard him except us Golden Quartette members, because everyone at the Hufflepuff table was at their feet, screaming and stamping. The applause went on for a long time.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore calls happily. "We now have our three champions, I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang to give all the support you can to your champions,"

 _Oh! Yes! Klaus is staying! Why am I so happy about that?_

But then, for some reason, the goblet of fire turned red again. He takes out the parchment and reads aloud, _"Harry Potter."_

Harry, next to me, tenses up all of a sudden. His face turned completely white. I was about to ask him how he got past the Age Line, but as soon as I saw his face, I knew the answer: _he didn't do anything._ But all I could do is stare at him in shock.

"I didn't put my name in," Harry pleads to all the Gryffindors staring at him. "You know I didn't."

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore calls again. "Harry! Up here, if you please!"

I squeeze his hand reassuringly. "Go on, Harry. I know you didn't put your name in, we'll talk in the common room, it'll be alright." I try to reassure him.

He squeezes my hand back, "Thanks, Lina," He whispers, before getting up and walking towards the teachers' table, while everyone was whispering about him.

I felt really bad for him.

"Well...through the door, Harry." Dumbledore says.

* * *

"For the last time!" I snarl at the Gryffindors as everyone walked to the common room. "Stop asking me! I don't know how Harry did it, and I doubt it was even him that did it okay!"

I turn to Ron and Hermione. "Can you believe this? Harry didn't even want to enter."

"I know," Hermione says concerned.

"Yeah, well he should have thought about that before he entered." Ron spit out.

I stop in my tracks. "What did you just say?" I demand. "Of course he didn't enter! You should have seen his face! And technically I tried to enter. Why aren't you mad at me right now?"

"Because you told us about the Aging Potion and I doubt he even made any. Plus, he had to go and be the _fourth_ champion when your goal was to be _a_ champion. There's a difference. All the more attention for him," Ron snarls.

"Ron, you can't mean that," Hermione says.

"I mean everything," Ron says. "I guess it wasn't enough for him to be the boy who lived; no he's an attention seeker. Balderdash," He says to the Fat Lady, who lets us in.

My defenses spring up, "What did you just say about Harry?" I shriek.

"I said he was an attention seeker!" Ron yells.

"Oh, that's rich! You think he wanted all of this? Newsflash, HE DIDN'T!" I yell at Ron. "You're the worst friend to have ever existed!" I shriek.

"Funny how I'M the worst friend here, when all he cares about is attention, not us!" Ron yells. "Harry Potter, the Triwizard Champion!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" I shriek.

"EVERY OUNCE OF IT IS TRUE, LINA!" Ron yells.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! I DON'T WANT A FRIEND WHO'S SO HUNG UP ON JEALOUSY AND HATRED TO NOT SEE THE TRUTH!" I yell.

"LINA!" Hermione says in shock.

"NO. SHE'S RIGHT. I GUESS WE DON'T HAVE TO BE FRIENDS, YOU CAN JUST BE PART OF HIS FANBASE!" Ron yells.

I stare at him. "FINE!" He yells.

"FINE!" I yell back at him.

"FINE!" We both yell, heading to our dormitories and slamming the doors as hard as possible.

* * *

Ah, lessons. AKA watch Harry get bullied mercilessly. Ron was still mad at Harry and me. Hermione thinks we should forgive him, but...we didn't do anything wrong. Come on. That would be like asking monsters to forgive me for being a demigod.

I could understand the Hufflepuffs. Cedric has raised them to glory and now it was diminished. The Slytherins; I hate them anyway, and expect nothing better from them. But the Ravenclaws, even them...

"It's alright," I assure Harry as we walk down to Care of Magical Creatures. "I'll punch Malfoy if I have to."

"Ah, look, boys, it's the champion, and his loyal girlfriend," Malfoy sneers as Harry, Hermione, and I approach him. "You'd better keep him for as long as you can, Lina." He says. "He's not going to be around much longer, I'm afraid. Half the people die in the Tournament. I bet he's going to last ten minutes into the first task. My father disagrees. He thinks Potter will last only five minutes. How about you, Lina? Think he's going to last longer?"

"First of all, we're not dating," I snarl. "Second of all, you can just piss off because Harry's going to survive and _win_ the tournament, I will make sure of it."

"Oh, please Lina! If Potter wins the tournament, I'll—I'll be—I'll kiss the Giant Squid!" Malfoy says.

"So is it settled?" I ask. "If Harry wins the tournament, will you really go down to the Black Lake and kiss the Squid?"

Malfoy scoffs, "Yeah. But I won't have to because he won't win the tournament."

"We'll see about that," I say as he turns away.

* * *

 **A/N: Honestly, the first part of Goblet of Fire made me feel skeptical to whether I liked Ron Weasley as a character or not. I mean, he ditched Harry when he really needed him. This one's just a filler chapter. he next chapter will be very eventful...lol...Malfoy, you'd better pucker up for the Giant Squid! ;)**

 **Next Chapter: Hatred, Friendship, and Vengeance**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	7. Hatred, Friendship, and Vengeance

Hatred, Friendship, and Vengeance

 **A/N: Thanks for all your feedback! :) This chapter's pretty long...and it's two updates in one day. This will probably never happen again. You all got lucky. Honestly, this is makeup for next week. I'll be pretty busy since my social life is starting to rise up again...yes, I have one!**

 **So enjoy this chapter of, 'The Years of Change!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

The next couple of days were very difficult for Harry. Vicious insults were thrown at him from Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and even Ravenclaw. Some even turned on me, simply because of my being loyal to Harry.

"You have horrible friend choice," A Hufflepuff girl once sneered at me after Ancient Runes. "I bet you helped Potter enter."

"I don't have horrible friend choice!" I had snapped at her. "Harry didn't enter himself!"

The girl had scoffed, "Likely story, Quimby. That's probably what Potter told you to say."

It wasn't that bad. That Hufflepuff girl was barely the worst of it. You should try and sit through Double Potions with Slytherin. The Slytherins were throwing the most vicious insults at us.

"Ignore them, ignore them, ignore them," Hermione had muttered under her breath before Harry and I could quip or in my case, snarl, back at the Slytherins.

Now, we were heading to the dungeons for more torture—I mean Potions, actually no, I meant _torture,_ when we find the Slytherins waiting outside, each with a large badge on the front of their robes.

I see the message in red letters:

Support CEDRIC DIGGORY—

The REAL Hogwarts Champion!

"Like them Potter?" Malfoy says loudly. "That isn't all they do—look!"

Another message appeared in green:

POTTER STINKS

They all laugh.

"Oh, very funny," I snarl. "You can just take those and—"

"Want one, Granger?" Malfoy holds one to Hermione. "I've got loads. But don't touch my hand, wouldn't want a Mudblood sliming it up."

I take out my wand and point it at the badges, _"Incendio,"_ I snarl. It was an advanced charm, but I wanted to see where it could take me. Before Malfoy could stop me, all the badges in his box burst into flames.

Malfoy looked shocked, before recovering with a smirk, "I have many more of these in my dormitory. I think I'm going to give them to the Hufflepuffs, and—"

Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at Malfoy.

"Harry!" Hermione warns. Think I care?

"Go on, then, Potter," Malfoy says quietly. "Moody's not here—do it."

They looked into each other's eyes before simultaneously pushing me out of the way before yelling spells.

" _Furnunculus!"_ Harry yells.

" _Densaugeo!"_ Malfoy screams.

But Malfoy's hit Hermione and Harry's hit Goyle.

"Hermione!" At the same time, both Ron and I rushed to her aid, while glaring at each other.

We try to drag Hermione's hands from her face and her front teeth were growing at an alarming rate.

"What's all this about?" Snape arrives. He points a finger at Malfoy. "Explain."

"Potter attacked me, sir—"

"We attacked each other at the same time!" Harry shouts.

"He hit Goyle—look—" Malfoy says.

"Hospital wing, Goyle," Snape says calmly.

"Malfoy got Hermione!" I yell. "Look at her teeth!"

Snape looked coldly at Hermione, "I see no difference." Hermione let out a whimper, her eyes filled with tears, and runs off.

I give Snape my best death glare before running off after Hermione. Snape could screw his Potions lesson. I could hear Harry and Ron yelling at Snape.

I reach the Hospital Wing where Hermione was getting taken care of by Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey immediately turns to me, thinking I have an explanation.

"People were dueling in the hallway and she got hit," I explain.

"Hmm," Madam Pomfrey says. "Kids these days..."

"Oh, Hermione," I say. "It's not fair. Snape's just a Slytherin biased git."

"I know," She sniffs. "I shouldn't have let them get to me, but they were all standing there, snickering—"

"I know." I say. "I shall get vengeance."

She laughs.

"Miss Quimby, I think you should get to your lesson." Madam Pomfrey says. "I'll treat Miss Granger."

I make a face. "Can't I stay? I have Double Potions with Snape."

Madam Pomfrey considers me, before saying, "No. You can't miss your lesson for this."

"Fine," I say. "I'll come back later."

"Care to explain why you are fifteen minutes late, Miss Quimby?" Snape says coldly when I arrive.

"I was helping Hermione," I seethe defiantly. "You know, her, top of the year? The one you didn't care about? _I see no difference."_ I mock him.

The class gasps.

"How dare you," He snarls. "Never in my life—has someone been brave or foolish enough—I see why you are in Gryffindor—detention and twenty points off Gryffindor for daring to mock me. I don't care if you were helping the Queen of England," He hisses.

I stare at him defiantly before walking over to a table where Harry was alone and sat down. Ron was with Dean and Seamus.

Harry grins at me, "Nice, Lina!"

"Thanks," I mutter.

We started working on recipes and an hour later Snape says, "Antidotes! You should have all prepared your recipes now. I want you to brew them carefully, and then, we will be selecting someone on whom to test one—"

He looks directly at Harry.

Someone knocks on the dungeon door.

Colin Creevey edged into the room and beams at Harry, then he walks up to Snape's desk.

"Yes?" Snape says curtly.

"I'm supposed to take Harry Potter upstairs." Colin says. "Please, sir."

"Potter has another hour of Potions to complete," Snape says coldly. "He'll come when the lesson's done."

"Sir, Mr. Bagman wants him. All the champions have to go." Colin persists. "I think they want photographs..."

"Very well, very well," Snape snaps. "Potter, leave your things here, I want you back down here to test your antidote."

"Please sir, he needs all his things, all the champions—" Colin starts.

"Very well!" Snape says. "Potter—take your bag and get out of my sight!"

Harry leaves, the Slytherins flashing POTTER STINKS at him. Oh, I WILL get them back...

The lesson was still torture. The Slytherins decided to turn on me instead because I was the next best target. I was alone at the table anyways. They couldn't use the badges on me, but they found other ways.

"Potter's girl," One sneers.

"So loyal to her friends, so loyal that she'd help him enter," Another sneers.

"I heard that _she_ was the Gryffindor girl that tried to enter herself," Another sneers.

"That's why she's a Gryffindork isn't it? Arrogance," Another comments.

"I hope she and Potter get the message that no one wants them around here," Another says. I look around. That one was Brooke.

Tears threaten to spill. _Ignore the Slytherins...Lina...ignore them..._

 _No one wants them around here..._

 _Luke may be alive if I wasn't there..._

As soon as the lesson was over I bounce out of my seat and leave as fast as possible. The Slytherins were so mean! Couldn't they leave us alone! And Snape! He heard them, I'm sure! He said nothing! Slytherin biased git!

Someone stops me. "Lina, wait!"

"What?" I sniffle, turning around. It was Malfoy.

"I'm sorry about them." He says.

I look at him. "Yo—you were d—doing the s—same thing to Har—Harry, why's it s—so di—different wi—with me? No—not just the Tou—Tournament, but e—e—everything!" I sob.

Malfoy looked at me, not sure how to answer that.

"Her—Hermione, and I, We—we're su—suffering be—because of o—our lo—loyalty to Har—Harry! Yo—you don't care! G—go ahead! I'm crying in front of you, s—something I p—promised to ne—never do, go ahead and laugh at me!" I sob.

After a moment of silence, he embraces me. I did not pull him off. "I'm not going to laugh at you, Lina." He breathes into my hair. "Just don't listen to them. Of course there are people who want you here."

For a moment, I stay in his embrace. Then I pull away, and say something I thought I would never say in my entire life, "Thank you, Malfoy. I needed that."

* * *

Ever since that day, I found it hard to insult Malfoy. I found it hard to sneer at Malfoy. The words, 'slick git,' didn't roll out of my mouth as easily as it used to in previous years. I didn't like it. It made me feel controlled by something.

I scribbled letters to all my friends in America about everything that happened over the past week, including the school turning on us.

There was an article published, from a lady named Rita Skeeter. I already hated her just by reading the article.

"What the Hades?" I say to Harry, flipping through the article. "This only talks about you. And it's filled with lies!"

"Um, not only that." Harry says uncomfortably. "Look at the last paragraph..."

 _Harry has found love here at Hogwarts. It has been reported that Harry never leaves the side of the beautiful Lina Quimby, loyal to him to no end, and they have been spotted hand holding. Both of them also are often in the company of Hermione Granger, a pretty muggle born girl at the top of her year._

"What—the—Hades—is—that?" I grind out. "Now everyone's gonna think we're dating! The only sentence true in that is that Hermione's a muggle born girl at the top of her year!"

"They're already saying that," Harry says darkly.

The Slytherins kept hounding on Harry, Hermione, and I even harder than before. I never thought that it would be this hard to keep a friendship. While Malfoy laid off of me, he taunted Harry and Hermione mercilessly, and I still had to deal with the other Slytherins, Pansy and Brooke especially. The two of them were the leaders of a Slytherin gang of girls that had it in for me more than the others.

"Want a hanky Potter, in case you start crying in Transfiguration?" Malfoy sneers at Harry.

"Since when is she pretty?" Pansy demands, pointing to Hermione. "Was she judging against a chipmunk?"

"Potter and Quimby, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Someone else taunts. "The most attention seeking couple to have ever existed!"

I was by the Black Lake one day, reading a letter from Annabeth:

 _Lina:_

 _Oh gods, I'm so sorry. Just keep your head high and ignore the haters. They're just jealous. So your friend Harry was wrongfully selected for something called the Triwizard Tournament...you don't know how long I've wanted to meet this Harry Potter you won't shut up about...from what you've written, he seems to get into trouble almost as much as Seaweed Brain. Tell him good luck, and remember to ignore them! Don't do anything you'd regret!_

 _I miss you_

 _Annabeth_

A girl's voice calls, "Hey, Lina!"

All the tension in me had built up. "OH THAT'S RIGHT! I'M POTTER'S GIRL AND I'M AN ARROGANT ATTENTION SEEKER WHOM EVERYONE HATES! YOU ALL HATE ME FOR SIMPLY BEING LOYAL! I'VE HEARD IT ALL SO KEEP YOUR FREAKING MOUTH SHUT!"

"I wasn't going to insult you," The girl says and I spin around. They were the Ravenclaw girls from the feast who warned me about the Thestrals. The girl was Clara.

"Oh. Oh my gods. I am so sorry. I thought you all were Slytherins about to say yet another insult..." I say.

"It's alright," Another girl, Mandy says. "We've heard all the nasty things people were saying to you. They were horrible. We're sorry for not saying anything sooner."

"We thought you could use a friend," The last girl, Lisa offers.

I sigh, "You have no idea how much I wanted to hear that."

And at that moment I broke down and told them everything that happened during fourth year.

And I gained three more friends.

* * *

I was in the library with Hermione, working on homework, when Hermione nudges me. "Can't you get Viktor Krum to stop staring at you?" She hisses.

"What?" I say in surprise. I look up to see Krum looking at us. But he wasn't looking at me. He was staring right at one Hermione Granger.

"No, he's staring at _you,_ Hermione!" I squeal.

"No, he _can't_ be staring at me." Hermione says. "You're more...the kind of person people would stare at."

"Hermione, that's ridiculous. You're beautiful. And I assure you that _you_ are the one being stared at by an International Quidditch Player!" I squeal.

"Shh!" Madam Pince hisses at us.

As soon as Hermione leaves for Arithmancy, leaving me a free period, I was tapped on the shoulder twice. I turn around to be facing both Viktor Krum and—my heart leapt a little—Klaus Evergoth.

"Hey," I blush.

"Ve each vant to ask something," Krum says.

"Alright," I say, wondering what Krum would want with me. "I'll hear Krum out first and then talk to you," I say to Klaus.

Krum takes a deep breath, "I vant your advice." He says.

"My...my...my advice?" I splutter. "You, the International Quidditch Player, want _my_ advice? Sorry if I come off rude, I'm just—"

"The girl you were vith just now, you are vairy close to her?" Krum asks.

"Best of friends for three years, yes," I say.

"I sort of—" Krum starts, unsure of how to finish.

"Do you like Hermione?" I ask Krum.

Krum's face turns red.

"Oh, you do!" I squeal. "Okay, so, um, advice for Hermione. Um...she's not forward with guys at all, so make the first move or it will never happen. She's a bookworm so try and talk about something...related to books...um...maybe ask what homework she's doing...Er, we caught you staring at us, and you were staring at her, but she thought you were staring at me, I think she's insecure so tell her she's pretty, but don't overdo it. You don't want to come on too strong with Hermione..."

"So..." Krum starts. "Talk about books, ask about homework, and tell her she iz pretty. But the von thing is zat I am not forward either."

I nod, pondering this. "If you want...I can bring Hermione to you...start the conversation and leave when you want me to..."

"Vould you?" Krum asks.

I smile. "I'd love to." _Time to play matchmaker._

"Thank you. I owe you." And with that, Viktor Krum was gone.

"Klaus. Lovely to see you," I say, the blush coming on my face.

"There iz zis thing for the students tomorrow," Klaus says. "Vot is it called...Hegsmad..."

"Hogsmeade," I correct, smiling. "And..."

"And..." He trails off. "Vould you go vith me?"

I blush. "I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you."

"Oh, Lina?" He calls as I leave.

"Yes?" I ask.

"I am vairy sorry about vot some of the people have been saying about you in zis school..." Klaus looked disgusted at the people.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Klaus. And I guess that's what happens when you defend a friend hated by a lot of the school." I say.

"That izn't right," Klaus says.

"Yeah, well...welcome to life," I say.

"I vill see you tomorrow." He says. "You can show me around ze place, no?"

I nod vigorously.

* * *

I was at breakfast with Harry and Hermione.

"For the last time, Harry, I love you," I say.

"As a friend of course," I add hastily after seeing his half shocked-half...hopeful...face. "But I really don't fancy going to Hogsmeade with an invisible person. You can go with Hermione right?"

"Yeah, but who will you go with?" Harry asks.

"Klaus Evergoth," I say dreamily.

Harry did a spit take of his pumpkin juice. "What? When did he ask you?"

"Yesterday," I say.

"And you accepted?" Harry says incredulously.

"Yes, I ACCEPTED!" I say.

Without a word, Harry gets up and leaves. "Harry!" I call, but he doesn't look back.

I turn to Hermione, "Can you believe him? I say I'm going to Hogsmeade with someone and he leaves!"

"I want to see your reaction if Harry announces that he was going to Hogsmeade with Cho. I don't think it will be better if not worse." Hermione states.

I hang my head, knowing very well that she's right.

* * *

"Vot is this place?" Klaus asks me.

"Honeydukes. It's called Honeydukes. You have to try their chocolate, it's pretty great." I say.

I was still pretty angered. A lot of the school still were walking around wearing those, POTTER STINKS badges.

Having Klaus by my side kind of eased up the insults a little bit. A lot of Slytherins simply looked up at his intimidating stance and backed off.

I giggle. "They're all scared of you. That's why they're not insulting me."

Klaus shrugs. "Vell, they should be. It iz wrong for them to say zose things."

"Thanks," I say breathlessly.

I get a lot of chocolate. "I have a horrible sweet tooth." I blush.

Klaus laughs. "Me too. Look." He says, gesturing to his own big bag of chocolate.

We go up to pay, and I get out some Galleons. "Put zose away," Klaus waves me off. "I've got it."

"You really don't have to..." I trail off. "Do that..."

"It iz only right," He says.

I smack his arm flirtatiously, "You are too much!"

He pays for our chocolate and I decide to take him to Zonko's Joke Shop, where the two of us had a fun time shopping for pranking items.

"Zese vould vork vairy vell...some of the students back at Durmstrang are vairy...annoying." Klaus says.

"I know a certain group of Slytherins that could use these," I smirk.

Our last stop was the Three Broomsticks.

I go in there and find Hermione alone. She wasn't alone really...Harry was there, invisible...

"Hey Hermione." I say.

"Oh thank god you're here," She says. "I can't talk to Harry. People will look at me funny." She hisses the last part in my ear because of Klaus.

"Klaus, this is my best friend, Hermione. Hermione, Klaus." I introduce. Klaus looked like he wanted to say something about Krum liking Hermione, but decided to keep quiet after I elbow him.

I simply wink discreetly in Harry's direction. Klaus and I decide to sit down with her. The three of us start a conversation, but Hermione kept glancing worriedly next to her at the invisible Harry and whispering things in his ear. I lean forward to try and hear what she's saying.

" _I know you do, Harry, but you can't do anything." She hisses._

 _I couldn't hear the reply, but it was there._

 _I am not asking Klaus to leave!" Hermione hisses. "They're just as friends anyway!"_

"Hey, Lina." I see Clara, Mandy, and Lisa walk in. They were some of the few Ravenclaws not wearing POTTER STINKS badges and I thank them greatly for that.

"Hey guys." I say. They sit down at our table too.

"Okay," I say. "More introductions, Clara, Lisa, Mandy, these are Hermione, and Klaus, guys, these are Clara, Lisa, and Mandy, my new friends from Ravenclaw."

"When did you know all these people?" Hermione asks incredulously.

I shrug, "This year."

And as all of us sit around, laughing and talking, Harry partially included by Hermione and I because of the cloak, I realize:

Maybe this year won't be so bad after all.

* * *

"The Mutation Charm," Clara reads later that day. The four of us that was, Clara, Lisa, Mandy, and I, were in the library. "It will change the quality or wording of something. In our case, the Potter Stinks badges. To perform this charm, one must think of what you want the badge to turn to and recite the spell, _vertistis hoc."_ **(1.)**

We put our wands on four of the badges. "Vertistis hoc," We recite. I was thinking of it to say:

Support HARRY POTTER—

An AWESOME Hogwarts Champion!

Immediately we get blown backwards except Clara, who got it to say:

Support HARRY POTTER—

A GREAT Champion!

"Don't sweat it," Clara says. "You learn this one in fifth year. You guys are still in fourth."

Lisa, Mandy, and I groan.

"Try again," Clara prompts. Eventually, after an hour of grueling effort, we get all the badges to say:

Support HARRY POTTER—

An AWESOME Hogwarts Champion!

If you turn it, it will say:

The SLYTHERINS

Are just JEALOUS GITS

The four of us take a quarter of the badges and decide to give them to whomever wanted them.

They were a hit in the Gryffindor common room. Colin Creevey literally wrestled the crowd to get to me and the badges.

"Lina, did you make these?" Harry asks.

"Me and a couple Ravenclaw friends," I say.

"It's brilliant!" Harry exclaims, hugging me. Hermione came up and took one, marveling at the charms work.

The SLYTHERINS

Are just JEALOUS GITS was flashing everywhere in the common room now.

Then, the Slytherin confrontation. I was carrying some badges, one on myself, walking with Harry and Hermione.

"Hey, Quimby," one of the Slytherin girls sneers. It was Parkinson.

"Oh, hello, Pansy!" I say cheerfully. "Do you like these?"

We show her the badges, and some Gryffindors with badges surrounded us.

The SLYTHERINS

Are just JEALOUS GITS was lit up in green everywhere, and I smirk at the Slytherins' frustration.

Oh, vengeance _IS sweet..._

* * *

 **A/N: So, that was eventful...there's all the Slytherins hating on them, Malfoy being nice AGAIN, Krum asking Lina for advice on how to woo Hermione (that sounds SO wrong...), Klaus and the Hogsmeade "Date," and Lina and the Ravenclaw girls' new and improved badges. Tell me how I did with Klaus' Bulgarian accent...I don't think I did it well...**

 **Profiles of the Ravenclaw girls:**

 **Clara Stevens: Ravenclaw, short, fifth year girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, like Hermione she is at the top of her own year, and bookish. She mostly likes hanging out with the younger years, because the all Ravenclaw girls of her year are followers of Cho Chang and she's left out of that crowd...**

 **Lisa Turpin: Ravenclaw, tall, fourth year, with black hair, brown eyes, and glasses. She is also bookish and easily blends in because of her quiet personality. She is loyal to a special set of friends.**

 **Mandy Brocklehurst: Ravenclaw, average height, fourth year, brown hair and blue eyes. She is the outgoing, social, and ditzy one out of the group of three.**

 **If you look closely, you can see Mandy and Lisa's names in the sorting from the Sorcerer's Stone, but I'll be developing their characters. Clara is simply an OC of mine. Thought it'd be good for Lina to have non-Gryffindor friends ;)**

 **Footnote (1.): Vertistis hoc: 'change into this' in Latin. Yes, I used Google Translate...I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

 **Next Chapter: The First Task**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	8. The First Task

The First Task

 **A/N: This chapter is shorter than usual...but I didn't want to put any more content in this one...**

 **So enjoy this chapter of 'The Years of Change!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

Hermione and I were walking from Ancient Runes, to the library to research dragons. Harry told us what the first task was.

I see Viktor Krum walking in, and I give Hermione a shove so she ends up crashing into him.

"I am so sorry," Hermione gasps, giving me a 'really?' sort of look.

"It iz alright," Krum says, reaching down to help her up.

"I see you two have met each other," I pipe up, winking discreetly at Krum. "This is my best friend Hermione. Hermione, I think you know who this is."

"Yeah," Hermione says warily. "Viktor Krum."

Krum looks at me helplessly.

I rack my brains: _THINK, Lina! It can't get TOO awkward!_

"Do you like Arithmancy?" I whisper, so only he could hear. I know its Hermione's favorite subject, even though I've never taken the class.

Krum nods. "It iz my favorite."

"Hermione's too, talk about that!" I hiss. Hermione was eyeing the exchange warily.

"Do you like Arithmancy?" He says to her.

"Oh, it's my favorite subject," Hermione gushes, and then starts talking about...something to do with math...that I don't know about...

Whatever it is, it strikes up a full conversation between them, leaving me as the third wheel, something I had planned. I walk over to another empty table to start to research dragons, watching them with a smug smirk on my face.

"Thank you," Krum says to me as they separate.

"Anytime," I say. "Matchmaker at your service."

* * *

"Lina, you're good at Charms, right?" Harry asks. "You too, Hermione?"

"We take the first and second places in the year for that," I say.

"I need to know how to do a Summoning Charm properly by tomorrow afternoon." Harry says.

And so we practiced for hours straight. Hermione left for Ancient Runes that day, but I skipped class, as did Harry, and we continued practicing throughout that time.

"You just have to concentrate..." I say.

"What do you think I'm doing, going on a luxury vacation?" Harry snaps. "A dragon keeps popping into my head...

We practiced until 2am, when Harry finally got it.

"You're going to do great, Harry, I know it." I say reassuringly before heading up to bed.

* * *

When I wake up the next morning, I knew that Harry would have to face, the dragon.

As soon as I'm ready, I pin my:

Support HARRY POTTER—

An AWESOME Hogwarts Champion!

Badge on.

Whenever a Slytherin tried to insult us that day, I would simply flash the part that said:

The SLYTHERINS

Are just JEALOUS GITS

And they would keep quiet.

Time seemed to pass by really quickly today. The lessons flew by, which was unusual, because we had History of Magic...the most boring class in existence.

Then it was lunchtime, and Professor McGonagall approaches us. "Potter, the champions have to go onto the grounds...you have to get ready for your first task."

"Good luck," Hermione says.

"You'll do great!" I assure.

"Yeah," Harry says nervously, following Professor McGonagall.

* * *

I wring my hands, "Oh, I hope he's alright." I mutter. Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor have all gotten their eggs successfully; Fleur used a method similar to my charmspeak...

It didn't really help that Harry had to battle with the Hungarian Horntail, the most vicious out of them all.

Harry comes out of the tent, the Horntail snarling at him. _"Accio Firebolt!"_ He exclaims. The Firebolt arrived, Harry jumping on it and flying. The crowd gasped.

"WATCH OUT!" I scream, clutching the rail as the Horntail blasted fire at Harry, but he dodged it just in time.

Harry flew higher, the Horntail's tail barely missing him, grazing his shoulder.

I wince, clutching the rail again, and some of the crowd groans.

Harry kept flying higher, the Horntail's head following him. Then, when the Horntail was distracted enough, Harry dived straight for the egg, and seized it.

I leap up, screaming with delight, as does Hermione.

Hermione and I dash to the healing tent, followed by—to my displeasure and Hermione's invite—Ron.

"Oof!" Harry says in surprise as I hug him.

"You did great!" I exclaim.

"You were amazing!" Hermione says squeakily.

"I couldn't have done it without you two," Harry says, hugging me tighter, before pulling away.

"Harry," Ron says. "Whoever put your name in the goblet—I—I reckon they're trying to do you in!"

Harry and I stare coldly at Ron, Hermione looking at us all nervously. "Caught on, haven't you?" Harry says coldly. "Took you long enough."

Ron opens his mouth uncertainly, but Harry just says, "Forget it."

"No," Ron says. "I should've—"

"Really," Harry persists. _"Forget it."_

They both grin at each other.

Ron turns to me nervously. I was still glaring at him, _I am not as easy as Harry, let me tell you that._

"We took insults for Harry," I say coldly. "The whole school turned on us, and you watched. Hell, even Malfoy was nicer to me than you, and that's saying something!"

"What?" Harry gasps, but was ignored. Hermione's eyes widen in surprise.

"I was a git, I know..." Ron says. "But, Malfoy, really?"

I laugh, "It surprised me, too...I think he was just feeling generous, one-time thing..."

"And, I'm sorry for what I said to you the night Harry was chosen..." Ron says.

"And..." I trail off.

"And, I'm sorry for letting all of you get insulted by the school..." Ron says.

"And..." I trail off.

"And, what more do you want from me, Lina?!" Ron exclaims.

"Just wanted to see how far I could push you," I say. "Ah, what the Hades? I forgive you, bring it in, Weasley." The two of us hug.

Hermione burst into tears.

"Hermione, are you alright?" I ask her.

"You three—are all stubborn, stupid, idiots!" Hermione shouted, tears down her front, and then she pulled us all into a hug and ran the other way.

"What...just...happened?" I ask.

"I don't know," Ron says. "I tell you, barking mad, she is."

We laugh as Ron puts an arm around each of us. "So...what happened between you two while I was...you know...an idiot?"

"Nothing, Ron!" Harry says, his face turning red.

"You're still on that?" I ask Ron. "You know Rita Skeeter's article was garbage."

Madame Maxime gives Harry an eight. "Not bad!" Ron says. "I suppose she took marks for the shoulder.

Mr. Crouch gave a nine, and so did Dumbledore.

Ludo Bagman gave him a ten.

"Ten..." Harry says in disbelief. "But...I got hurt...What's he playing at?"

"Don't complain!" Ron and I yell in unison.

Then Karkaroff gave him a four.

"What?" I exclaim furiously. "A four?"

"But he gave Krum ten!" Ron yells furiously.

I look at a lot of the school cheering, and I could only hope that the insults will have died down a bit from the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. I had no hope for Slytherin, but who cares about them...

"You and Krum are tied for first place!" Charlie Weasley says to Harry. "The Champions have to meet in the tent one last time, and I have to write to Mum...I told her I'd tell what happened..."

Ron and I cheer, and wait outside the tent, and when he comes out, the three of us head to the castle, when someone blocks us.

"Congratulations, Harry!" She says, beaming. "I wonder if you would give me a few words on the first task?"

"Is this the Skeeter woman you told me about?" I ask.

"Yeah, Lina, unfortunately," Harry says. "And you can have a word, _good-bye."_

And we leave for the castle.

* * *

We were all in the Gryffindor common room, having a party to celebrate. I felt a little tipsy, but I guess that's what happens if you drink six bottles of Butterbeer...

"Opensh the egg, Harry!" I slur.

"Yeah, go on!" Several Gryffindors cheer, some having a slur.

Harry pry's the egg open, and suddenly a loud screechy wail filled the room.

"OH MY GODSH WHAT ISH THAT HARRY!" I slur loudly.

"SHUT IT!" Fred yells.

"What was that?" Seamus Finnegan says once Harry closes the egg. "It sounded like a banshee...maybe you have to get past one of those next, Harry!"

"It was someone being tortured!" Neville says. "You're going to have to fight the Cruciatus Curse!"

"That's illegal, they wouldn't do that. It sounded like Percy singing; maybe you have to attack him in the shower, Harry." George says.

"I thought it shounded like Annabeth facing a shpider," I slur, drinking a seventh bottle of Butterbeer.

"Give me that, Lina!" Hermione snaps, taking the Butterbeer bottle out of my hand. "Butterbeer is alright, but if you drink more than five bottles in a row, you turn into that!"

"Intho what?" I slur, swaying back and forth.

"Never mind," Hermione says quickly. "Just don't drink any more of those. Oh, and Lina, I've been meaning to ask you, how do you get into the kitchens?"

"I should tell you becaush?" I slur. "Going to thry and lead a rebellion?"

The Gryffindors surrounding me laugh.

"Don't you go upsetting them and putting them off their cooking!" Fred says warningly, getting another laugh from the Gryffindors.

Hermione mutters something about asking me when I was sober.

Suddenly Neville turned into a large canary. "Oh, sorry, Neville!" Fred says. "It was the custard creams we hexed!" We all laugh. A minute later, he turns back to normal.

At around one, I finally stagger into the dormitory and fall asleep.

* * *

"And we vould take an old sled and slide down all the snow. It iz very cold there."

"I'd think it was, Klaus. You guys wear fur capes." I say.

It was a chilly December Saturday and I decided to meet Klaus there just to get to know one another.

"Karkaroff did not like it though," Klaus admits.

I wince, "Yeah...he seems to favor Krum and hate the rest of you."

"Igor Karkaroff iz a man of power," Klaus says. "The rumor iz that he waz an old Death Eater."

"Maybe he put Harry's name in the goblet," I muse. "I mean Harry—um, well, you know his story." I was about to talk about Sirius Black's warning to Harry, but...I didn't know if it was safe to talk about Sirius.

"Vouldn't be surprised," Klaus says.

"Hogwarts is okay, I guess, I mean we can't have sled wars there, but I did have the most epic snowball fights with my friends." I comment, remembering the one that was: Harry, Ron, and I vs. Fred and George. Unfortunately, they won.

"Karkaroff vants us back in the ship," Klaus says, checking his watch. "I vill see you again, Lina?"

"Of course," I say, heading for the castle.

* * *

 **A/N: Eek! I am so excited for the next couple chapters! I know...this one isn't as good... Next chapter they'll all find out about the Yule Ball, and she'll get proposals for the Ball! Unfortunately, Lina will also get some bad news about Percy going missing...the chapter AFTER the next will go back into Percy Jackson, and Jason, Piper, and Leo will be introduced into my...weird plot. I can't wait!**

 **NOTICE: Please vote on my latest POLL: Who should be Lina's date for the Yule Ball? (Or review if you're a guest)**

 **Choices are: Harry, Klaus, or Draco.**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	9. Anticipation and Bad News

Anticipation and Bad News

 **A/N: So, here's the next chapter! The next update may come slower than usual for summer...maybe a four day gap...um, as for the Yule Ball thing, I closed the polls. Keep in mind once the end of August rolls around, you'll go from almost daily updates to...maybe twice a month? Three if you're lucky? Eh, that's a long time away!**

 **The winner is...read the chapter and you'll know.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Years of Change!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

I was paying attention in Transfiguration, ha-ha, just kidding. I was daydreaming there.

I was pulled out from my daydreams by Professor McGonagall calling, "Potter! Weasley! Will you pay attention?"

We all turn around to find Harry and Ron sword fighting with Fred and George's fake wands. I roll my eyes at them.

"Now that Potter and Weasley have been kind enough to act their age," Professor McGonagall says, making me snicker. "I have something to say to you all."

"The Yule Ball is approaching—a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity to socialize with our foreign guests. The ball will only be open to fourth year and above—but you may invite a younger student if you wish.

Lavender let out a shrill giggle.

"Formal wear must be worn, and the ball will start at eight o clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. Now then, the Yule Ball is a chance for us all to...let our hair down." She says disapproving.

I stifle a giggle, trying to imagine Professor McGonagall with her hair down.

"That does NOT mean we are relaxing behavioral standards," Professor McGonagall says. "I will be displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way."

Then, the bell rang and I left with Hermione. "A ball!" She says. "I'm not going."

"Of course you are. It's not a question." I say.

"But no one will ask me." Hermione says.

"Of course someone will ask you! And if they don't ask you, I'll turn anyone that asks me down and we'll go together as friends." I say.

"Thanks, Lina," Hermione says. "But my hair, and my dress—"

"And that," I cut her off. "Is why you are best friends with Aphrodite's daughter."

* * *

"I'm getting annoyed, Hermione," I groan in the library. "ALL Harry and Ron talk about is which girls they're going to ask! We're standing right here, dammit!"

I had gotten a couple of requests from older guys to go with them. I said no bluntly; I mean come on. You can't just say yes to some guy you've never seen in your life!

Hermione sighs, "They're idiots."

"I mean, 'hello, Harry, it's the girl you've known since first year!'" I rant.

"This is about Harry." Hermione states knowingly.

I keep silent.

"At least you've gotten requests," Hermione sighs. "Of course you would."

Krum comes over to our table. "May I speak vith her?" He asks me.

I smirk, "Of course you may speak with Hermione." I get up, grab my stuff, and leave for the common room.

Hermione comes back. "Lina—he asked me. Viktor Krum asked me to the ball!"

"You better have said yes," I threaten.

"I did!" Hermione says.

"Oh my gods, I told you someone would ask you!" I squeal.

* * *

It seemed like the Yule Ball was all everyone talked about for the next couple of days, the last week of term. No one except a select few Slytherins in our year was torturing us, which was very nice. Rita Skeeter had interviewed Hagrid, and had apparently just wanted to talk about Harry, no doubt to spread lies.

"Snape's evil, springing a test on us on the last day," Ron says, adding another exploding snap card to the tower.

I sigh and add another card. "I know."

Hermione rolls her eyes while looking at her Potions notes. "Ron, Lina, the two of you are playing Exploding Snap."

"It's Christmas, give us a break," Harry says over his Quidditch book.

"I'd think you'd be doing something constructive, Harry, like that egg," Hermione hisses.

"I have until February twenty four, I'll be fine," Harry says.

"It might take weeks to work out!" Hermione hisses.

"Leave him alone, he deserves a break," Ron says. I scoff.

The cards explode on Ron and I snicker.

"Nice look, Ron. It'll go well with your dress robes," George says, both twins sitting down with us.

"Can we borrow Pigwidgeon?" Fred asks Ron.

"No, he's off delivering a letter," Ron says. "Why?"

"George wants to invite him to the ball," Fred says sarcastically.

"We want to send a letter, you prat," George rolls his eyes. "You lot got dates yet?"

"Nope," Ron says.

"How about you, Lina?" Fred says. "I'm sure people have asked."

"Turned them all down," I say. "I didn't know any of them." I look pointedly at Harry, but he didn't match my gaze.

"Who are you going with?" Ron asks.

"Angelina," Fred says.

"You asked her?" I ask.

"Good point," Fred says. "Oi! Angelina!" He calls across the common room.

Angelina was chatting with another girl near the fire.

"What?" She calls.

"Want to come to the ball with me?" Fred asks.

"All right then," Angelina says with a grin, and turns back to Alicia.

"Piece of cake," Fred says. "Come on George, we'd better use a school owl..."

"We should really ask someone," Ron says. "We wouldn't want to end up with a pair of trolls."

"Excuse me?" Hermione says shrilly.

"I'd rather go alone than with, say, Eloise Midgen." Ron says.

"I helped Eloise with Charms the other day," I say. "She's really nice!"

"Her nose is off center," Ron says.

"Oh, I see," Hermione bristles. "You'll take the best looking girl who'll have you, even if she's horrible?"

"That sounds right." Ron says.

"I'm going to bed," Hermione snaps.

"Idiots," I snap. "Me too."

"Lina," Harry calls. "Wait."

"What is it, Harry?" I ask rather hopefully. "Is there something you want to ask me?"

"Er—you dropped your quill," Harry says.

My face falls. "Oh," I say, gritting my teeth. "Thank you." I take the quill and stomp up to the girls' dormitory.

"Do you think she's alright?" Harry asks Ron in concern, making me scream into my pillow.

* * *

"Lina," Clara comes up to me. "Um, Klaus is looking for you outside the castle."

"Think he's going to ask me?" I say.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Clara grins.

The Christmas decorations went up, the best they have ever been, and term was almost over. I walk towards the outside of the school, when Peeves started to sing a rude version of 'O Come, All Ye Faithful.'

"SHUT UP PEEVES!" I yell.

"Oi, girl, where did you hear him?" Filch asks me.

"Over that way," I point behind me.

Filch goes that way, muttering about getting Peeves kicked out of Hogwarts.

Once I walk outside of the school, I find Klaus there, waiting for me. "Klaus," I ask. "Clara said you were asking for me."

Klaus nods, "I vas vondering if you vould like to come to the Yule Ball vith me."

Thoughts swarm in my head: _Klaus is nice, handsome, and sweet. But what if Harry asks me after I say yes...?_

I hesitate, "Can I have some time to think about it. I'll tell you my answer tomorrow, is that alright?"

"Take all ze time you need," He says.

"Thank you," I say. "I appreciate it."

I find Hermione and go to dinner with her. "I hear that Klaus Evergoth asked you." She says.

"Yeah, I told him I would think about it," I say.

"You're still hoping Harry will ask you, then." Hermione says.

I blush, "Sort of."

"Neville asked me," Hermione says.

"He did?" I say.

"Yeah...I said no; of course, I'm already going with Viktor...felt bad afterwards though...you didn't tell anyone, did you?" Hermione asks.

"Not a soul," I say.

"Good." She says.

We climb through the portrait hole. "Why weren't you guys at dinner?" Hermione asks.

"Because—" Ginny says. "They've been turned down by girls they've asked to the ball!"

"What?" I say. "Harry, who did you ask?" I demand furiously.

"Cho Chang, why?" Harry asks.

"If you'll excuse me," I say, heading towards the portrait hole.

"Where are you going?" Harry asks.

"TO ACCEPT KLAUS' OFFER, YOU IDIOT!" I yell.

"KLAUS EVERGOTH?" Harry demands.

"YEAH, HIM!" I yell.

"WHY HIM, LINA? YOU COULD GO WITH ME INSTEAD!" Harry says.

I scoff and bristle. "NOT BLOODY LIKELY! NOT WHEN I'M A LAST RESORT, BOY WHO LIVED TO BE A JERK! HE ASKED ME BEFORE DINNER AND I SAID I'D THINK ABOUT IT! MY THINKING IS DONE HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU—YOU TWO TIMING GIT! YOU—YOU CAN'T JUST LIKE TWO PEOPLE AT THE SAME TIME YOU IDIOT!"

Harry sighs, "Lina," He starts.

But I was already gone. I slam the door to the common room and head outside the castle towards the Durmstrang ship, muttering random insults at the boy who lived. How can he ask Cho and then get mad at me because someone asked me? What the Hades! You can't like two people at the same time! I find Klaus just outside, and clear my throat.

"You look upset," Klaus says.

"I'm fine; I just got in a fight with a friend..." I trail off. _If I can call him that._

"Haff you thought about ze offer?" He asks.

"Yes, I have." I say. "And I'm accepting. I'll go to the Ball with you."

"You vill? Zat is great. I hope you don't mind, but I haff been asked by Viktor for a favor. He vants to double date vith us." Klaus says.

"No! I don't mind at all! I mean, he's going with my best friend, Hermione, so all's well." I say.

"I vill see you in ze Great Hall at eight that day, maybe earlier?" He asks.

"Of course," I say.

I skip to the common room. I had no worries. Screw Harry. I was going with a nice guy to the Ball and on a double date with my best friend.

Then, everything came crashing down, of course. I'm a demigod. Of course it has to crash down. Of course the Fates have to screw with me again. Of course my fourth year can't be the paradise I wanted it to be for once.

Midnight comes to me. "Hey, Midnight, is that for me?" I ask. Midnight hoots sadly and perches herself on my shoulder. I take the letter, which was all wet. It smelled of salt. The person who wrote this must have been sobbing.

 _Annabeth._ The envelope read.

I knew something was very wrong then. I open the letter and read:

 _Dear Lina:_

 _I'm sorry to spring this on you, but I knew you'd be furious if I didn't tell you. Percy and I were going to stay at Camp all of Winter Break. One night, he kissed me goodnight—_

AW! I think.

 _-But then he wasn't heard of again. Lina, he went missing. He's not anywhere. Not at Camp, not at his house! PERCY IS GONE! Everyone is searching. I just can't believe Seaweed Brain is gone. I know you have a Ball, but can you come for at least the first half? I know you miss him as much as I do._

 _Love,_

 _Annabeth_

I was sobbing by the end of the letter. Kelp Head was missing. I think of all the good times we had and break down.

"Go back to the Owlery," I snap at my owl. "Bearer of bad news," I hiss, glaring at her. She flies off.

I go straight to Dumbledore's office. I have to leave Hogwarts _immediately._

I approach the Gargoyle. "Oh, I don't have time for this!" I groan. "Um...Fudge Flies? Lemon Drops? Fizzing Whisbees? Dungbombs?"

The Gargoyle opened and let me in. "Oh, Dungbombs. Interesting choice, Dumbledore," I mutter.

"Ah, Lina, what can I do for you?" He asks warmly.

"I need to leave," I say, blinking back tears. I hand him the letter. "It explains everything."

I watch as Dumbledore reads the letter, and says, "Very well. The train left this morning... I can send you off here by connecting the floo to my office for one second, if you'd like, for the first half of Break. When do you want me to do this?"

"As soon as I get some necessities from my dormitory," I reply.

"Lina," He calls. "I am deeply sorry for the loss of your friend."

"He's not dead, he's missing," I snap as I leave. "Percy can't be dead," I mutter. "He can't be."

I head for the dormitories, muttering, 'Percy can't be dead, he can't be,' over and over again.

"Lina!" Hermione says in surprise when she sees me packing. "Why are you packing?"

"I'm going back to Camp," I say.

"But why?" Hermione asks.

"Read this," I say, continuing to pack a bag.

"Oh, Lina, I'm sorry." Hermione says.

"Hopefully we can find him. I'm going to help with the search for the first half of the Break, and go to the Ball the second half." I say grimly. "I'm going."

Hermione hugs me goodbye. "Are you going to tell Harry about this?"

I turn to Hermione slowly. "Why would _Harry_ want to know?" I hiss. "Two timing git. Tell Ron for me."

With that, before Hermione could say anything, I left for the Headmaster's office with my things.

"I have connected the floo network, whenever you're ready." Dumbledore says.

I nod, "Thank you. Camp Half Blood!" I say and I was off.

Hopefully we can find Percy...and I refuse to believe he was dead.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, she's going with Klaus on a double date with Viktor and Hermione...however, Draco was a close second to winning the poll so I'm probably going to add a dance scene with him...a lot of you wanted to make Harry jealous and I loved the idea!**

 **So, Lina found out Percy is missing :( We're going back into PJO for a couple of chapters before the Yule Ball...Jason, Piper, and Leo will be introduced next chapter, and Lina isn't going on the Lost Hero quest, but instead helping Annabeth search for Percy.**

 **Next Chapter: The New Demigods**

 **Please R &R and sit back, enjoy the ride that is my story! :)**

 **-Ana**


	10. The New Demigods

The New Demigods

 **A/N: So, here's the next chapter! It's pretty long! Thanks for all your reviews! In this one, we go back into PJO!**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Years of Change!'**

* * *

 **Lina**

I arrive through floo powder, and the first thing I was going to do was talk to Annabeth. Chiron looks up at me sadly. "Lina," He says. "I trust you've heard what happened?"

I nod, "Is it really true?"

"I'm afraid so, dear." Chiron says.

I run over to the Athena cabin. One of her siblings answers it. "Hey," I say. "Is Annabeth there?"

The girl shakes her head. "No. She went on a mission to search for Percy. I think she'll be back soon."

I go to the Aphrodite Cabin and put my stuff down, and was immediately ambushed by what seemed to be most of the Aphrodite Cabin.

"Lina!" One girl, Chloe exclaims.

"Our savior!" Another one I couldn't see says.

"Thank the gods!" Someone else says.

"Anyone want to tell me what's going on?" I ask. "You all are usually not this hyped up when I arrive."

"I will," A voice says. Anne steps forward.

I rush over and pull her into a hug. "Oh, thank the gods you're okay! Okay, so what's going on?"

"Drew's been torturing us as the new Head Counselor." Anne says bluntly.

"What does Drew do?" I ask.

"She makes us wear these things called the Shoes of Shame." A girl says, pointing at a pair of hideous white shoes.

"She charmspeaks us!" Mitchell exclaims furiously.

"She insults Silena all the time," One girl says.

I snarl. _NO ONE_ insults my late best friend.

"She gossips, and whenever we stand up against her or for others she's bullying, she places us on Garbage Duty," Anne says. "And, one time she even took me around the Camp and told boys I was, I quote, 'her little pet."' Anne sneers. "But then, I froze her!" She grins. "But when Drew got out she unleashed her...displeasure...by bullying my friend Harley!"

"Well," I say. "Technically, I am the Head Counselor for now. I'm sorry, but Chiron won't allow me to appoint someone else because of the rules that you either have to have completed many quests or stayed longer. I would have appointed Lacy, who stayed longer than Drew, but we all know what happened to her," My voice breaks. "So, technically, my power overrides hers." I smile sweetly. "For as long as I am here, you don't have to do a thing she says. And Anne-Banana, I have to meet this Harley."

"And—" I look at the 'Shoes of Shame' and set a fireball to make them burn. The Campers cheer.

Just then, Drew comes out of the bathroom. "What's going on?" She snaps. "Why aren't you doing anything I said?"

The Aphrodite Campers smirk and step aside to reveal me.

"Lina Quimby," She sneers, but part of her face held fear. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to search for my missing best friend, you idiot," I snarl. "I hear you've been bullying _my_ Campers. Technically, _I'm_ the Head Counselor. _You're_ the second. So, while I'm here, they don't have to do a single thing you say. Mitchell! You heard me! Get off the floor; you're not on Garbage Duty anymore!" I say.

Mitchell gets up. "You mean it?"

"Gods!" I gasp. "You really have been torturing them!"

Drew sneers. "At least I'm not part of a broken family." She hisses.

I knew she was talking about when Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth took me in, back at age six. "TAKE THAT BACK!" I screech.

"Lin-Bean," Anne grabs my shoulder. "Don't let her get to you."

"You're right," I grit my teeth and start unpacking.

"And...I wasn't best friends with a spy," Drew comes closer to where I was. "And the klutz, Lacy. I'm so happy they're dead, aren't you, Lina?"

"Ignore, ignore, ignore," Anne hisses as I tense up and snarl.

"And..." Drew leans in so she could whisper in my ear, "I didn't believe the promise of someone who betrayed me, someone useless like Luke Castellan, and I didn't refuse the offer to save that person. And my best friend isn't missing."

All Hades broke loose. I spin around, my fist colliding with her face. "SHE'S PSYCHOTIC!" She screams. "SOMEONE HELP ME, SHE PUNCHED ME!" She wails.

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY LATE FAMILY AND FRIENDS, DON'T YOU DARE! AND YOU LEAVE PERCY OUT OF IT!" I yell.

"SOMEONE HAD TO SAY IT!" Drew yells back. "I SEE THAT YOU STILL CAN'T CONTROL THAT HORRID TEMPER OF YOURS!"

"WANT ANOTHER PUNCH?!" I yell. "I'D BE HAPPY TO OBLIGE!"

Anne tears me away. "Don't. It's not worth it."

"I think it is," I say, calmly but dangerously. "That tramp went and insulted my loved ones."

"She wants to show the other Aphrodite Campers that you're not worth being the Head Counselor! She's trying to vilify you!" Anne hisses. "It hasn't worked, right now they think she deserved it, but it might. She'll stop at nothing. You should take a walk, you're about to burn me."

"Sorry, Anne." I say shortly before leaving. _How the hell is she only nine? Well, she's PHYSICALLY nine. Mentally... I would never have reasoned that, or used 'vilify,' and I'm fourteen! What does vilify even mean?_

I pace around the camp, until I find a bunch of people gathered around the Camp borderline and run over there to see what's going on.

"Annabeth!" I exclaim once I see her.

"Lina, you came!" She says.

"As soon as I heard about Percy. I'm here to help with the search," I say.

She launches herself onto my shoulder and starts sobbing, and I comfort her. Someone taps me on the shoulder. It was a boy that reminded me vaguely of a Latino Elf, and was a bit scrawny. "Um...sorry to break up the little reunion...thing...but what is this place? Why are we here? And...are you single?"

"She's off limits," Annabeth says sternly. I glare at him.

"New Campers?" I ask Annabeth, raising an eyebrow.

She nods, "Lina, these are Jason, Piper, and Leo."

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood," I say.

"The trip didn't accomplish what I'd hoped—which is, to find Percy, ugh, Hera," Annabeth mutters. "But we did find some new demigods."

"We didn't ask to be brought here," The girl, Piper says.

"And nobody wants you, hon," Drew sniffs. "Does your hair always look like a dead badger?"

Piper and I share a look and step forward towards Drew.

"No. Both of you stop." Annabeth commands. "We have to make them feel welcome, Drew. We'll assign them each a guide, and give them a tour; hopefully they'll be claimed at the campfire."

"What's claimed mean?" Piper asks.

Then, the Latino Elf—I think Annabeth said he was Leo, got claimed by Hephaestus. A fiery hammer was now over his head.

"That's claiming," Annabeth says.

"What'd I do?" Leo asks, "Is my hair on fire?" He tried to duck, but the symbol followed him.

"This can't be good," Butch, a son of Iris, says, "I mean, the curse—"

"Butch, shut up." Annabeth says. "Leo, you've just been claimed,"

"By a god," The blonde guy, I think he was Jason... interrupts. "That's Vulcan's symbol, right?"

We all turn to him. "How did you know that?" Annabeth asks.

"I'm not sure," Jason says.

"Vulcan? I don't even LIKE Star Trek!" Leo exclaims.

"Vulcan is the Roman name for Hephaestus," Annabeth says, "The god of blacksmiths and fire."

The flaming hammer faded, but Leo kept swatting the air. "What's happening?"

"Will," Annabeth says, "Take Leo on a tour. Introduce him to his bunkmates in Cabin Nine."

"Sure, Annabeth," Will says.

"What's Cabin Nine?" Leo asks. "I'm not a Vulcan!"

I stifle giggles.

"Come on, Mr. Spock, I'll explain everything," Will lead him towards the Cabins.

"Well," I say. "That was interesting..."

Annabeth shushes me before scanning Jason. "Hold out your arm."

He does so, and I take a look. There were about twelve lines along with: the letters SPQR.

"Where did you get those?" Annabeth asks.

"I don't know," he says.

"They look burned into your skin," Annabeth remarks.

"They were," Jason says. "I think so...I don't remember."

"Drew, would you take him to Chiron?" Annabeth asks.

"Oh, absolutely!" Drew says flirtatiously, linking her arm through Jason's and leaving with him. I saw Piper glaring at her.

"I'll give Piper a tour," Annabeth offers.

* * *

"Tell me again what happened to her." I demand Annabeth at tonight's campfire.

She sighs, "Okay. So I think it was Hera showing Piper a vision. I swear, that goddess—"

"Okay, we all know you hate Hera. Continue." I interject.

"I think she's been taken." Annabeth says. "We should leave her there," She mutters.

"What? But how?" I say. When she doesn't say anything, I change the subject, "So we're going out searching for Percy tomorrow?"

Annabeth nods, "You and I."

"I'm still confused." I say.

Annabeth sighs. "Wait for Chiron's announcements at the end of the campfire. I trust he'll explain things."

"Wait, what about Jason?" I ask. "He seems to not remember anything; did he lose his memory or something?"

Annabeth nods, "I think he did, but it's best to not mention it."

I sigh and walk back to my cabinmates. "Did you find out anything?" Anne asks.

"No," I sigh. "This is like what happened after my second year all over again. She won't say. When do I get to meet Harley?" I ask.

"You meet him tomorrow. Promise not to threaten him?" Anne asks.

"But threatening's fun," I point out.

"Please?" Anne begs.

"Okay okay, fine! I won't threaten." I roll my eyes. "Just warn."

"Lina..." She trails off and gasps. "Did you hear about the dragon in the woods?"

"The what?" I ask.

"You know the metal dragon. It's running wild. No one can play camp games anymore, and I'm afraid the Ares cabin will try and kill us outside of the games now." Anne says.

"Ares' children wouldn't...actually they would, have you _seen_ Clarisse?" I say.

Anne shudders, "Ooh, what about your fourth year? Tell me everything! Tell me!"

I explained about the Quidditch Cup, the Triwizard Tournament, and the Yule Ball approaching.

Before Anne could comment, the campfire song—which we weren't participating in—died out, and Chiron clears his throat. "A special welcome to our new arrivals. I am Chiron, camp activities director, and I'm happy you managed to arrive safely. In a minute, we'll get to the s'mores, but first,"

"What about capture the flag?" Someone yells.

"Yes, I know the Ares cabin would like to return for our regular games," Chiron says.

"And kill people!" One shouts.

Anne and I exchange wary looks.

"It won't work until the dragon's under control," Chiron says. "Cabin Nine?"

"We're working on it," A girl, I think she was called Nyssa—says.

"How?" An Ares kid demands.

"Really hard," she says, and sits down to more complaints.

"We have more pressing matters to discuss," Chiron says.

"Percy?" Someone asks.

Chiron nods at Annabeth, who stands.

"I didn't find Percy; he wasn't at the Grand Canyon like I thought. We're not giving up. We've got teams everywhere. Grover, Tyson, Nico, The Hunters, everyone. We will find him. But Chiron's talking about a new quest." Annabeth says.

"It's the Great Prophecy, right?" Drew, surprisingly calls out.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asks.

"Well, come on, Olympus is closed," Drew starts.

"What?" I tell Anne. "How—how long was I gone?!"

"A fair while," Anne says. "It's obvious which world you prefer: The Wizarding one."

"Anne-Banana—what do you—" I stammer. "Hogwarts is ten months long!"

"But you don't even come for the holidays." Anne says. "Face it. You're only here now because of Percy. And even during the end of summer, you leave for your friends early."

I bristle, "Well—excuse me if I wanted to get away from all the war and loss! And you know very well what would happen if people besides close friends knew about me being part of both worlds!"

"The Great Prophecy has started, right?" Drew says.

"That might be the first wise thing I've ever heard come from her mouth," Anne mutters, and I nod in agreement.

"Yes," Rachel, our Oracle says. "It has begun."

"Okay," I tell Anne. "This is what I remember. Eight half-bloods shall answer the call, something about storm or fire, something about charm-speakers working together, something about an oath, and the doors of death or something like that. It doesn't sound pretty good..."

It begins like this:

" _Eight half-bloods shall answer the call,_

 _To storm or fire the world must fall,_

 _Girls of the dove,_

 _Must work together to get the Earth Mother rid of,"_

Then Jason finishes the prophecy...in Latin, apparently...

"You've just finished the prophecy," Rachel stammers. "How did you..."

"I know those lines," He says. "I don't know how, but I know that prophecy."

"In Latin, no less," Drew calls out, "He's handsome, _and_ smart."

Some of my campers start giggling, and Anne and I roll our eyes.

"That's the prophecy," Rachel says. "Like Drew said, weird stuff is happening. The eight demigods have not been gathered yet. I have a feeling that about five of these eight are here right now, and the others are not."

"Do you think you're one?" Anne asks.

"Oh, Anne, don't be ridiculous," I say. "How can I be?" But thinking about all the reoccurring dreams about Gaea the Earth Mother, and me 'getting rid of her,' and all the sleepless nights I've managed to collect throughout fourth year so far, I was having second thoughts.

"I have a feeling that this is predicting something as bad as the Titan War," Rachel says.

"Or worse," Chiron murmurs, not meaning for us to overhear, but we do.

"The first phase has begun. Hera, queen of the gods, has been taken." Rachel says. She tells us all about a vision Piper had.

"Jason," Rachel says. "It's clear Hera issued you a quest. You must save her, and it must happen before the solstice."

"It is a day when evil magic is strong, things can...stir." Chiron says.

"I agree with Rachel," Annabeth says. "Jason has been chosen."

"Why hasn't he been claimed?" An Ares cabin camper asks.

"He has," Chiron says. "Show them." Jason hesitantly reaches into his pocket and takes a coin, but once it reached his hand, it was a rod of gold with a spear tip at the end.

We all gasp. "Electric," Jason says. "Back away."

Before I could understand, a bolt of lightning cracked down, and the fire from the campfire split everywhere, and lightning zapped.

"Zeus is definitely his father!" Anne and I yelp as we take cover.

The smoke finally clears, and Anne and I warily inch out of our cover.

"Um...sorry." Jason says sheepishly.

"A little overkill," Chiron says, "But enough for our camp to believe you."

"Hold it!" Annabeth says. "How can he be the son of Zeus? We would have known about him sooner!"

"Because of the Big Three pact," I speak up. "To not have any more kids."

Chiron did not answer us.

"The important thing is that he's here now," Rachel then doubles over:

" _Child of lightning beware the earth,_

 _The giants' revenge the eight shall birth,_

 _The forge and dove shall break the cage,_

 _And death unleash through Hera's rage."_

Rachel then collapses again, but was immediately helped.

"Is that normal?" We all turn to Piper. "Does she spew green smoke a lot?"

"Gods, you're dense!" Drew sneers.

"It's a fair question, it's definitely not normal...if breaking Hera's cage unleashes rage, why would we free her?" Annabeth says.

"I don't have much choice." Jason says. "Hera took my memory. I need it back."

I gasp.

"Hera can be vengeful," A Hephaestus girl says. "She threw her son—our dad—down a mountain just because he was ugly."

"Real ugly," One of my Aphrodite campers snicker.

I give her a stern look, "That's mean."

"Thank you, Lina." The girl says. "Anyways, why beware the earth? Giant's revenge?"

No one answers, but Chiron and Annabeth were exchanging looks.

"Okay, it's Jason's quest, so it's his choice. He may choose his companions," Annabeth says.

"You, obviously," Travis says to Annabeth. "You have the most experience."

"And Lina," Anne pipes up. "She's the dove, and she has the most experience besides Annabeth."

Murmurs of agreement rise.

"No, Travis," Annabeth says. "I'm not going to help Hera. Forget it."

"Nor I," I say. "Annabeth and I are going out and searching for Percy first thing tomorrow morning. I came here from abroad to find my best friend, not to help a goddess that has messed with us far too long."

Drew seemed to look very smug about the fact that I wasn't going. I thought for a moment about going just to spite her.

"It's connected," Piper says. "Your boyfriend's disappearance and this whole business."

"If you're so smart, then how?" Drew asks.

"You may be right." Annabeth says. "If this is connected, Lina and I will find out from the other end by searching for Percy. I am not going to run around rescuing Hera. Lina, do you agree?"

I nod, "Yeah."

"Besides, the prophecy says otherwise. It's who Jason picks. Jason hasn't picked either of us." Annabeth says.

"The forge and dove—the forge is Vul—Hephaestus." Jason says.

"You'll need air transport," The same Hephaestus girl, Nyssa, stands up. "If it says to beware the earth. The chariot's broken, but maybe Cabin Nine can help. With Jake—well, now I'm senior camper. I can volunteer." She didn't look happy.

"It's me," Leo spoke up. His half siblings tried to pull him back, but He resists. "I know it is! Let me try, I can fix this!"

Jason smiles, "We started this, together. It's only right you come along. You find us a ride, you're in."

"Yes!" Leo pumps his fist.

"It will be dangerous, terrible sufferings, hardship." Nyssa warns.

"Oh," Leo says. "I mean...suffering! I love suffering! Let's do this!"

"Now, the dove—" Jason says.

"Oh, absolutely! I'm the best choice since Lina so graciously declined!" Drew says flirtatiously.

"I did not decline for _you,_ " I growl through clenched teeth.

"No," Piper says.

"Oh, please Dumpster Queen, back off." Drew rolls her eyes.

"Don't speak to her like that!" I say. "She had the vision, it makes sense."

"Oh, Lina, anyone can have a vision!" Drew says. "She's not Aphrodite's daughter, hopefully," She mutters. "She was at the right place at the right time."

I had no idea why I was standing up for a girl I never even had a conversation with, but she _had_ to be better than Drew Tanaka.

"You need charm on your side," Drew charmspeaks. "I can help a lot."

The campers murmur in agreement. I scoff. "Snap out of it, she's charmspeaking all of you!"

"No!" Piper says. "I'm supposed to go." Piper's voice had the same layers. No. It can't be.

They all started agreeing with Piper.

"Get over it! What can she do?" Drew snaps.

Piper stays silent, "That settles it, then." Drew says smugly.

Then a red glow surrounded Piper, and all of a sudden, she was well...beautiful. She had a dress on, and perfect makeup.

"Piper...you're a knockout." Jason exclaims.

"What's going on?" Piper says.

Piper looks at her new dagger, and sees her reflection.

Anne and I exchange looks, "We have a new half-sister." We say in unison.

"No!" Drew cries. "Not possible!"

"I—I don't understand," Piper says.

"Hail, Piper McLean," Chiron announces, "Daughter of Aphrodite, lady of the doves, goddess of love."

As Jason comes over to talk to Piper, I give everyone in my cabin a death glare, but it was aimed specifically at Drew. "Listen to me. We're going to treat Piper with respect here. She already has to deal with a quest tomorrow. If I hear one bad word about her from _any_ of you..." I trail off.

"You can't death threat us!" Drew scoffs. "It's what you do, Lina. You make a bunch of empty threats and never act on them!"

 _You are going to stay calm this time around. YOU have the power in this Cabin._

Once Jason leaves, Piper's awkwardly standing there. Anne and I walk up to the girl. "Hi." I say. "Welcome to Cabin Ten. I'm Lina Quimby, head counselor. This is Anne Prior. Don't worry. We're not all like Drew."

"Piper McLean," She says. "Did you all get claimed like this?"

"Aphrodite claims her kids in different ways. For me, a flock of doves flew over my head for a full day. For Anne here, doves landed on her arms, I think when Silena was here she got that one though." I say.

"Where is she now?" Piper asks.

"Dead," I say shortly.

"I'm so sorry." She says.

"Don't be." I say. "It's not your fault. You can change though...I can lend you something."

Anne and I walk Piper to the cabin and we enter.

"Oh, Lina, if I were you, I'd get that filth out of our cabin," Drew sits on her bed, fanning her face, looking straight at Piper.

"Piss off," I snarl. "Just ignore Drew, she's a female dog."

"Lina!" Anne exclaims.

"Someone _had_ to say it," I say.

"Is there a way to get this off?" Piper asks.

"I can try and help." I offer.

So, Piper and I spend a good half hour in the bathroom, Drew yelling at us to get out, trying to get the makeup off and the hair choppy again, but to no avail.

"Here," I sigh. When we get back out, Anne was already asleep. "Just take this nightdress I have. It's a little big on me, but it should fit you. I can lend you some clothes for the quest."

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver." Piper says. "So how long have you been here?"

"Eight years," I say. "I'm fourteen now."

"So, technically, you're my _little_ sister, Lina." Piper smirks.

"I'm not your _little_ anything." I say. " _I'm_ more experienced. And I'm the head counselor." I say haughtily.

"Whatever. You're still younger, I'm fifteen." She says.

"Here," I offer. "We have an extra bed next to mine."

"Thanks," She says, slipping into it.

"Good luck tomorrow," I say. "I'm sure you'll do great. I've been on a couple quests myself. Look at me, I'm fine."

She laughs, "Thanks for the moral support. Good night, little sis."

"I will kill you in your sleep if you say that again." I hiss.

"You know you won't." She says.

"You underestimate me, McLean," I say.

"I don't, Quimby." She says.

"Oh, really?" I say.

"Uh-huh." She says.

"We'll see about that." I say.

"Night, little sis." Piper says, turning off her light.

"Shut up McLean." I say, turning off my own light, and falling asleep.

* * *

" _Alina Quimby, living in her fourth year fantasy," A voice hisses. It was Gaea. "So unaware of what faces her in the future. Remember, my dear girl, no one can defeat me."_

" _Not you again," I groan._

" _You are indeed one of the Eight, a powerful one at that." She hisses. "Your fatal flaw, your rashness, inability to think, well I shall just use it against you."_

" _LINA!" A voice screams. It was Harry's. Sure, I was angry at him. But he needed me. "I'M SORRY FOR WHAT I SAID TO YOU! HELP ME, PLEASE LINA!_

" _HARRY! I'M COMING!" I yell. I run towards his voice._

" _HURRY LINA!" He yells._

 _I skid into the room, where it was just a Cyclops. "See how easy it is to manipulate you, dear girl?" Gaea's voice hisses. "You'll never, ever, defeat me, Alina."_

" _I don't know who the hell you are. But I'll get rid of you." I say._

 _Gaea laughs cruelly. "You'll never stand a chance, Alina."_

I bolt upright, panting heavily. I decide that I hate demigod dreams. A lot. I needed to talk to Annabeth about these.

* * *

 **A/N: Phew! So, that was the chapter. So, Lina met Piper in this one, and there was lots of tensions between Lina and Drew. I can't wait until Leo discovers she's a fire user like him! And what about the demigod dream...hmm...you'll have to keep reading...**

 **Next Chapter: Let Us Search For Percy!**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	11. Let Us Search For Percy!

Let Us Search For Percy!

 **A/N: Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! :) Updates might be a little slower for a while...but I think I can still manage twice a week/more and I'll tell you of otherwise.**

 **100 reviews and almost 40 follows at 10 chapters! Heck, this is amazing! Thank you all! :)**

 **So, someone asked who I as the author ship. Let me say...I do have a favorite pairing, out of Harralina or Dralina. But seeing as I have no intention of dying at thirteen years old to angry shippers, I shall not reveal my favorite until sixth year. I expect to be fourteen by then, so maybe I'll die then, hopefully not... And I tend to change my favorites, but I know by sixth year I need a decision.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Years of Change!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

"Lina," Someone was shaking me.

"Gods, Annabeth, what time is it?" I grumble, looking at the clock: 6am. "I thought we were at least leaving after breakfast, because they're all asleep, and I really don't want to leave them to Drew, and I sort of wanted to see off Piper." I glance at my campers.

"I know, but we have to go, the best time's now." She puts a piece of on the go toast with jelly next to me.

"Alright, I'm up," I say. I scribble a quick note and leave it by Anne's bedside before getting ready.

* * *

"So, where do we go first?" I ask her.

"Well, I was thinking we travel west, maybe." She says. "Even farther than the Grand Canyon, no one else has checked that area yet. I think there's a flight at the airport leaving that way; Chiron gave me some money before we left..."

"Or I could charmspeak us there," I suggest.

"No. That always backfires on you." Annabeth says. "It wears off after a couple minutes."

So Argus, our camp security, drives the two of us to the New York City Airport.

" _The other camp," A voice hisses. "Look at the other camp for your friend."_

" _The what?" I think._

"Annabeth, did you hear that?" I ask her.

"Lina, I didn't hear anything." Annabeth frowns.

"There was a voice, and it said, to look at the other camp," I inform her.

"Where is it?" Annabeth asks.

"Don't ask me!" I say. "It didn't say!"

"Well, that's useless," She mutters. "Well, maybe we'll find a clue on what the other camp is..." I could see the gears turning in her head.

We go into the airport, and I end up charmspeaking security to let us bring our weapons, and board a flight to Los Angeles.

Once we get out of the airport, I ask Annabeth, "Now what?"

"We start searching," She says grimly. Suddenly, we hear a growling noise.

"Di immortales, I should have known we'd run into a monster," Annabeth says.

"It's a Hydra!" I exclaim. The Hydra roars and attacks.

"Okay," Annabeth says. "Um, the plan—you distract it and I stab."

"Okay—HEY UGLY!" I call to the Hydra. The Hydra roars and turns to me. "UM...YOU'RE PATHETIC!"

The Hydra roars in pain. Annabeth must have been successful. "Switch positions!" She yells. "I distract, don't stab, but do something with fire, don't try to destroy a head, two more grow!"

"I wish we brought Anne, she can just freeze it," I mutter. I aim fire at its body while Annabeth distracts it and it roars in immense pain. The Hydra turns towards me and snaps its many mouths at me before I dodge it. Annabeth tries to distract but I think the Hydra would rather me than her.

Silver arrows are pelting the Hydra...wait, they're what?

"Stay away from her!" A distant voice yells. With the silver arrows, my fire power, and Annabeth turning invisible and stabbing the Hydra in unlikely places, the Hydra dissipates.

"Are you guys alright?" A bunch of girls in silver hoods come up to us, and the leader looks worried. That's before I got a good glimpse at who the leader was. "Thals!" I exclaim, launching into her arms.

"Hey guys," She grins. "Long time no see. Are you guys also searching for Percy?"

Annabeth nods, "This is the one place no one searched yet."

"We could always go together," I suggest, eager to spend some quality time with Thalia.

"Good idea," She says. She turns to Annabeth, "Did you find anything yesterday?"

Annabeth shakes her head, "I found three new demigods, if that counts."

So, we basically wandered Los Angeles trying to find Percy, stopping for lunch somewhere, while Annabeth and I caught up on our lives with Thalia. Also, the Hunters of Artemis were also hunting a wolf pack. Apparently the leader was named Lyaceon.

While at lunch, I was telling Annabeth and Thalia about my fourth year.

"Alina Ruby Quimby!" Annabeth snaps, a stern look on her face. "How can you attempt to go over an Age Line to compete in a death tournament?" Thalia was also glaring at me, her arms crossed. Oh right...I should have left that out like I did in the letter!

"I felt like it?" I say, but it came out as a question.

"You stubborn reckless idiot," Annabeth shakes her head. "What happened then?"

"Well, my best friend—oh, excuse me, former one—got picked even though he wasn't seventeen, I told you this part already in a letter, I think, Annabeth, but he didn't put his name in. We're thinking someone who wants him harmed put it in instead. But no, all of Hogwarts _had_ to turn on us because they thought he put his name in." I shake my head.

"Sorry about that, Lina." Annabeth says.

"No, it's not your fault. For the First Task there was a dragon, but Harry got past it—gods was I worried—the school laid off on us. Then, there's a Yule Ball coming up..." I say.

"Who're you going with, Harry?" Thalia asks teasingly.

"No!" I snarl. "I mean—Harry and I are in a fight. I'm going with this nice guy from a foreign school, Klaus Evergoth, on a double date with Viktor Krum and my best friend Hermione."

* * *

"This is useless," I say hopelessly. "We haven't found him anywhere and we must have been all over LA by now."

"Wait, Lina, what was your clue?" Annabeth asks.

"The other Camp, look at the other Camp for your friend," I say.

"Do you think it might be another Half-Blood Camp?" A Hunter, Phoebe, asks.

"It can't be." Annabeth says. "There's only Camp Half Blood and that's that."

"Then what the hell's that mean?" I demand. "It's the only clue we have so far!"

Thalia looks hesitant, "Lady Artemis told us we'd be getting a clue soon enough. How long can you stay with us? We're going to scout the west." It was already 4pm.

"We should get going," Annabeth says. "Chiron will wonder why we're late, and we're going to be late enough as it is with the flight back and all."

I hug Thalia goodbye, along with Annabeth, before we flew back.

* * *

The search continued the next day. Piper, Jason, and Leo weren't there, so I assumed they left for the Quest. Annabeth and I searched this time, along the Canadian border. No one searched there either. The Hunters have been traveling, and Nico Di Angelo was taking care of the southeast states. I think Tyson was also looking somewhere. We're literally looking all over the US, and beyond, and no sign of Percy. It worried me.

"The other Camp," Chiron muses. Annabeth and I decide to talk to Chiron about the clue. "Another group of demigods, I would say, The Romans, but we have no confirmation."

"The Romans?" I ask.

Annabeth nods, "Lina, Rome and Greece are enemies. It'd be right that we never saw them...but Chiron is right. There is no confirmation they exist. Chiron, we would know, right?"

Chiron nods, "Most likely. But Lina, I have a feeling your clue is our first step in the right direction to where Percy is. We will most likely get another clue soon, I predict, and go on from there."

"So you're saying you have, like, no clue to where Percy is?" I ask incredulously.

"Not at the moment, I'm afraid," Chiron says.

Now I'm really worried. If a Centaur who lived for millennia doesn't know, then we're screwed.

* * *

A couple days later, there was still no sign of Percy even after us searching, and the questers haven't gotten back yet.

"Lina?" Anne asks. "Didn't you want to meet my friend?"

"That was before we couldn't find Percy anywhere, even with no clues," I mutter. "Our only clue's useless and even Chiron has no clue! But I suppose..."

So Anne introduces me to Harley, a son of Hephaestus. While he was Anne's age, he still towered over the girl. He was still much shorter than me, though.

"Hi, I'm," I start.

"I know who you are," He says. "All people at Camp talk about are you, Percy, and Annabeth."

I give Anne a look, "Really?"

Anne nods, "He's not lying. If it weren't for you three together, the Titans would have won the War."

"Oh," I say. "Well, nice to know and meet you. Now where was I...oh right... _Hurt Anne and I will throw you into Tartarus where all the evil souls lay after I kill you, got it?"_

"Lin-Bean, I said no threatening!" Anne protests.

"Can't help it, threatening's my specialty." I say, grinning. "Sorry about that," I say to the frightened son of Hephaestus. "I do that a lot."

So, Anne and I part with Harley to join the rest of our Cabin at dinner. I hear a shaking noise. "Um, Anne-Banana, do you _hear_ that?"

Anne nods as the shaking noise grew even louder. All of a sudden, the questers appear. Piper lands on top of our table, her foot in Drew's pizza. Drew was glaring up at her, and I couldn't help smirking, just a little.

Anne and I quizzically look up at Piper, and I glance at Leo, who was throwing up in the brazier for the offerings to the gods. Only Jason actually landed normally.

"We're back?" Piper tries.

"What happened to you guys on the quest? Are you alright?" I ask. Suddenly all of the Camp began talking at once and asking questions.

Jason, Piper, and Leo told their story about the quest. They had to face Cyclopes, Midas, and Earthborn Giants in order to free Hera. But I was hung up on only one thing,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop right there," I say, me seeming like the millionth person to ask them a question. "You're saying that Thalia Grace is your _sister?_ She would have told me about you...and you two look _nothing_ alike!"

"She thought I was dead at two," Jason says hollowly.

"But it isn't possible! Wouldn't she have told me?" I ask this more to myself than Jason.

"I think it is possible, Lina," Chiron interjects, and Jason shoots him a relieved look. "It was probably a touchy subject she did not want to bring up. And their eyes look similar, if you look close enough."

I ponder this possibility, until Chiron orders us to bed.

* * *

The next day, I wake up considerably earlier. I was worried. I mean, there was going to be a Council meet. I had to leave for Hogwarts soon, but I really don't want to leave knowing that we have no clue where Percy is. I just want one clue as to where my best friend is. Is that so much to ask, gods of Olympus? Oh, wait... _you're closed._

Once everyone's up and ready, Piper finally rises. Drew frowns. "You're going to make us late for breakfast, which means you clean the cabin for inspection."

"Piper's not going to clean anything," I snap. "She came back from a Quest yesterday, for the gods' sake."

Drew takes in a breath, before saying, "Lina...when do you leave again?"

"I should be where I need to be in two days," I grit my teeth.

"Hear that, everyone? Two more days with _Lina,_ and then it's _me_ again," Drew says triumphantly.

I snarl. My Campers groan.

"Wait," Piper says. "Lina, what are the rules for challenging someone?"

"You can challenge someone if you've been there longer than them or completed more quests," I smirk, knowing where this was going.

"I'm going to challenge you for the spot of Lina's second in command," Piper says to Drew. "How about noon in the arena? You can choose the weapons."

Drew gapes at her. My smirk grew wider. "The head counselor approves of Piper's challenge." I say.

"I missed you all!" Piper announces. "We're going to have a great time when Drew no longer rules!"

Drew turns red. "You can't! I might not be able to take on someone like Lina, but _you!_ You can't just—"

"According to Camp rules, she can," I smile sweetly. "She's been claimed, and she completed a quest. If she feels she can do better, she can challenge you. And honestly...I think anyone would be better than you, let alone Piper, who'd be ten times better. I can go to my boarding school abroad knowing that my Campers won't be tormented, wouldn't that be nice? Or do you want to step down? I'll gladly accept Piper."

Drew growls. "Why—you little— measly orphan with a broken family and horrible temper! That's what you are!"

I growl and lunge to pin her to the wall. "You know," I say dangerously, pulling my knife out and putting it against her throat. To anyone, it'd look like I was going to murder her. The Campers gasp and move out of the way immediately. "The choice is left up to the Head Counselor at the end. You're making this choice very, _very_ easy, Tanaka." I let go of her, causing her to splutter for air. "NEVER INSULT MY FAMILY I SHOULD HAVE LET THE KNIFE GO FARTHER IN." I yell.

"I will never step down!" Drew yells.

Piper pulls her dagger out and puts it under Drew's chin. "What is it with you two psychotics pulling knives out at me?!" Drew shrieks.

"Now's fine for the duel," Piper says. "I'm sure Lina agrees with me when I say you've turned the Cabin into a dictatorship. Silena Beauregard knew better than that. Aphrodite is about love and beauty, to love and spread beauty. Good friends, times, and deeds, not just looking good. Silena made mistakes, but she stood up for her friends,"

"That she did," I add, blinking back tears.

"That's why she was the hero. I have a feeling mom _and_ the head counselor's on my side. Do you want to find out?" Piper asks.

Drew gapes at her before saying, "I step down, but the head counselor has the final verdict," She says.

They all look at me and I snort. "Is this even a question, Tanaka?" I say. "I choose Piper over you any day as my second."

"Oh, and Drew honey?" Piper adds. "Don't even look at Jason Grace, he may not know it yet, but he's mine. If you try and make a move, I will shoot you across Long Island Sound."

Then, Drew ran out of the cabin at our intimidating stances.

Well, the problem about my Cabin was taken care of...

* * *

"Let's come to order," Chiron says to the senior counselors. Piper was with me as a second. "Lou Ellen, please give Miranda her nose back. As you have heard, Jason, Piper, and Leo have returned successful, more or less. I would like them to fill you in on some parts.

Jason explains the quest in more detail, this time talking about recovered memories and Hera.

"Wait a moment," I pipe up. "I received a clue the other day: you will find your friend at the other Camp, any idea?" I ask him.

Jason nods and I feel extremely relieved. "The Romans," He says. "That's where I came from."

"You're expecting us to believe there's a camp for Roman demigods we've never heard of?" Clarisse asks.

"The gods kept them separate, because every time they met they'd try and kill each other," Piper says.

"The Romans are more disciplined, into military, united." Jason says.

"Yuck," Travis put in.

I agree with Travis. It's like; do they even know what this thing called fun is?

"During ancient times, they started to divide. They can either be Greek or Roman." Jason says.

"This is crazy." Annabeth says. "Chiron didn't the Romans want to help in the Titan War?"

"Hold on," Travis says. "Didn't Mt. Othrys crumble when Kronos was defeated?"

"No," Jason says. "It didn't fall. The Romans destroyed the palace. I defeated the Titan Krios myself."

Annabeth was thinking. "The Bay area. The Roman camp has to be somewhere around there. Demigods are always told to stay away from there."

"I can't say," Chiron says. "My counterpart, Lupa, is not reliable on information."

"You'll try, won't you?" Rachel says. "Leo's boat, the Argo II, before you go to Greece to conquer the Giants, you'll go to the Roman Camp."

"Bad plan," Clarisse says. "The Romans will probably attack."

"We have to try," Jason says.

Annabeth gulps. "Jason, I'm going with you. I have a feeling that I'm a part of this."

"I was hoping you'd offer, we'd need you," Jason says. "The Roman camp isn't as friendly as this. I'm glad you took me in. He might have a hard time adjusting."

Without thinking, I blurt out, "Percy! Wait, no hear me out. The other camp! Percy's at the other Camp!"

Annabeth nods in agreement, and Jason adds, "He probably doesn't know who he is."

"Okay," Rachel says. "That's four demigods, Jason, Piper, Leo, and Annabeth. I feel like a fifth one needs to go. There are five of eight demigods."

Silence.

"Lina will go," Annabeth answers quickly. It makes sense, "' _Girls of the dove, must work together to get the Earth Mother rid of.'"_

"Not only that," I say. "But I've been having dreams of the Earth Mother all throughout my year at the boarding school, once she said she wanted my blood, another you will never defeat me, and one in which she flat out told me I was one of the Eight."

"It's definitely her," Piper says. "I can't think of another daughter of Aphrodite besides me and Lina that would fit the Prophecy."

"Lina?" Annabeth prompts.

I nod, "I will fulfill my role of the Prophecy and come with you guys, and we'll find Percy at the other Camp, and defeat the Earth Mother and her Giant army."

* * *

 **A/N: The Prophecy begins and they know where Percy would be...so, Lina goes back to Hogwarts in the next chapter. There will be a lot of back-and-forth letters from Annabeth and Lina so that Lina's up to date on the ship and things...yes, I will be writing HOO so look forward to it! On to the second half of fourth year!**

 **Next Chapter: The Yule Ball (you have NO CLUE how much I look forward to writing this! I thought of the whole Klaus thing before the story existed so I've been waiting a fair while...it's worth the wait!)**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	12. The Yule Ball

The Yule Ball

 **A/N: Here's the chapter! Again, you have NO CLUE to as much I looked forward to writing the Yule Ball! I won't keep you away any further!**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Years of Change!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

The two days passed without much event. So I had said goodbye to Annabeth, Anne, and Piper before flooing into Hogwarts.

"How'd it go?" Dumbledore asks.

"Great," I say. "We know where he is."

"I'm glad you do, Lina." He says.

"Thank you," I say before leaving his office. I was first going to go to the dormitory to talk with Hermione.

Someone grabs my wrist as soon as I enter the common room, "Lina, I—"

I cut him off, "Potter." I say coldly. I turn to Ron instead. "Hey, Ron, did Hermione tell you where I went?"

Ron nods, "Yeah, you went to search for your friend. Any news of him?"

"Yeah," I say. "We know where he is, which is a start..."

Then I head upstairs. I heard Ron whisper to Harry, "Mate...I think she's still pissed at you."

"You think? Since when does she call me Potter?" Harry whispers back.

"Hey, Hermione!" I call as I reach the dormitories. "I'm back!"

"Oh, good, I was worried!" She says. "How'd it go?"

"It went better than expected," I say. "We managed to find his location..."

That is all I'm telling them. Not, oh hey, um, Percy's at a Roman Camp and I have this Prophecy on my shoulders! It even sounds stupid.

"So..." Hermione shifts. "About, um, Harry...what exactly happened?"

"He asked Cho Chang, I would have been okay with it, actually not really, but then he was mad when he found out Klaus asked me. And I didn't even tell him yes at that point!" I exclaim.

Hermione looked like she wanted to say something else, but didn't.

* * *

"Hermione! Wake up! It's Christmas! And the Yule Ball's today!" I exclaim, whacking her with a pillow.

"Lina," She groans. "Go back to sleep."

"You cannot sleep in on Christmas!" I demand.

"Okay, okay, fine, I'm up," She says. She pauses for a moment. "How am I supposed to get this hair controlled?"

"Leave it to me," I say. "I went gift shopping alone for a while on the last Hogsmeade trip. This isn't your gift, but I thought you could use it."

"Sleakeazy's Hair Potion?" Hermione asks.

"Yeah. You'd put it on your hair and it wouldn't be bushy, but shiny instead." I explain.

"That's great, thanks!" Hermione says.

The two of us spend our time opening presents, and giving each other our own presents. I got a: book from Annabeth, necklace from Anne, a Weasley sweater from Mrs. Weasley, and no surprise here, another book from Hermione.

"I wouldn't toss it aside this time like you did with the last book I gave you. I let that one slide, because it didn't really interest you." Hermione says, looking at her gift. I read the title:

 _Elements and How to Control them—Book 4: The Fire Element_

"Wow, you got me an elemental book? Where did you find this?" I ask incredulously.

"It was in a far corner of the bookstore. There are four of them: air, water, earth, and fire," She says. "I thought you may need it."

"I don't know what to say, thank you. I'm going to go to the common room and give this to Ron," I tell Hermione, waving a bag of Dungbombs, Ron's favorite.

"I'll go with you, but what about Harry?" Hermione asks.

I finger the neatly wrapped gift that was supposed to be given to Harry. It was a model of a Quidditch match that cost a lot of money on my part.

I put it in Hermione's hands, "If you want, you can give it to him." I say.

"I think you really should let this go." Hermione sighs. "Why do you even care so much that Harry asked Cho first before you?"

"I don't know but I do care and that's that!" My voice rises. "Then he was mad because Klaus asked me, I told you already!"

"It sounds like both of you are jealous...because of each other!" Hermione says. "Do you even know how ridiculous you both are? You're impossible! Just admit that you like Harry!"

"Let's just go to the common room. I just need to get this to Ron." I say shortly.

We go downstairs. "Here you are," I give the Dungbombs to Ron. Hermione gives her gift to Harry, a Quidditch book.

"Oh, and here," Hermione gives Harry my gift. "It's from Lina. She's too stubborn to give this to you herself." Hermione gives me a pointed look. I just scowl at her.

Harry hands a gift to Ron, glaring at me. I glare back. "This one's from Harry." Ron says. "He doesn't want to give it to you directly either. This is bloody ridiculous, we're not their messengers." Ron mutters the last part to Hermione.

We open the gifts. I gasp. Harry got me another charm for the necklace. This one was one of a knife, similar to my actual one. I put it on the necklace and whisper something to Hermione.

"Harry, Lina says thank you, it's beautiful," Hermione grits her teeth.

Harry whispers something in Ron's ear. "Lina, Harry says thanks for the Quidditch model," Ron says through gritted teeth.

"This is ridiculous!" Hermione exclaims. "Listen. You're both jealous, because of someone else and it's with each other! Do you even know how stubborn you both are?"

"I don't get why you're so frustrated," I scoff. "Harry and I have to put up with you and Ron's incessant arguing and we never complain; now it's our turn. And you're complaining."

* * *

The day was pretty awkward altogether, as Ron and Hermione walked between Harry and I the entire time, and seeing as neither of us were going to speak to each other any time soon...

At 4pm that day, Hermione and I were about to leave for the dormitories to get ready. "What the hell?" Ron exclaims. "The ball's in four hours!"

"We girls need our time!" I call back.

"Who're you going with?" Ron yells after Hermione.

"You'll find out!" I call.

When we reach there, Parvati and Lavender were already in the middle of getting ready.

"Alright," I sigh as I reach my bed, pulling out the red-fire dress my mom gave me. "So that's what this is for."

"Here," I toss Hermione the Sleakeazy's Hair Potion, "It says you have to leave it on for an hour."

"Thanks," She says.

"Anytime," I say. "Do you think I should put my hair up in a bun, ponytail, or wear it straight down?"

"Straight down," Hermione says. "A bun doesn't suit you."

"Yeah...too businesslike..." I say. I pull the ponytail out and let my long wavy hair flow out over my shoulders. Then I paint my nails black, and my toes too. Then, I deal with my hair, applying a little of the potion too. Then, I add a little bit of black eyeliner and a little red lipstick. Finally, I put on the dress. I look down at the charm necklace Harry gave me. I really should take it off...but I didn't.

"Lina..." Hermione gasps. "You look...stunning. Even without the dress and all you pull it off...now you're actually trying...wow."

"So do you!" I exclaim. "The potion really worked on you! And the bun really suits you. And the silver nails I did, nice touch for the blue dress!"

"What time is it?" Parvati calls from the bathroom.

"7:45!" I call. "We'd better leave soon, we have to meet the Durmstrang students," I add to Hermione. I wonder what Harry will think of this...NO. Stop thinking about Harry, you're mad at him.

Hermione and I go down the steps. A lot of people in different colors were loitering in the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ron were still nowhere to be seen. People turn heads to see who we were.

"Is that really Hermione Granger?" One girl whispers. "She looks so different. She's so pretty."

"I'd kill for a dance with Lina Quimby, who wouldn't?" Another guy says. Murmurs of agreement from the guys filled the room.

"Who're they even going with?" Someone else whispers. "With each other as friends, maybe? They _are_ really close friends, you know."

"I hear Lina's going with a Durmstrang guy," A girl whispers.

We walk past them all and exit the common room and walk towards the courtyard. "I wonder what Viktor would think of this." Hermione says nervously.

"He'll love it, don't worry, you saw in the common room, they all literally stopped what they were doing to look at us." I assure.

"You should have heard what the guys were saying about you." Hermione says breathlessly.

"It's nothing," I say. We reach the courtyard, where the Durmstrang students were, with their dates.

"You look vairy beautiful," Klaus says as I approach him.

"Thank you," I blush.

Karkaroff, the Durmstrang Headmaster, sniffs. "So, you decided to take a Hogwarts girl, one only in her fourth year, no less." He sneers. "So did Viktor. I vould have felt much better if you two took Beauxbatons girls instead." He looks at me and Hermione with distaste. "And they're friends of Harry Potter too!"

"What's wrong with Hogwarts girls?" I say hotly. "And Harry?"

Karkaroff just gives me another nasty look before turning away.

"Ignore him," Klaus says promptly. "At the ship, he always vould rant about how Hogwarts sunk to a new low. Most of us just ignore it."

"Positions!" Karkaroff yells. The students and their dates line up. Klaus brings me to a spot behind Viktor and Hermione.

"I'm nervous," Hermione says breathlessly from in front.

"You'll do great!" I assure. "All the other guys will wonder why they didn't ask you."

The oak doors open and we enter the hall. More whispers break out as they spot Hermione and me with our dates.

"Champions over here, please!" Professor McGonagall calls.

"Knock 'em dead, Hermione!" I say. She giggles nervously and squeezes my hand, a very un-Hermione-ish thing to do.

Klaus gently takes my hand and we find a table for four. Harry comes forward with Parvati Patil. "Hey Parvati," I say. "You look amazing!"

"Wow, you too Lina!" She says breathlessly, taking the sight around her.

Harry is staring at me, his mouth agape. "Um, Lina, um, I mean, you look, um,"

"Hello, Harry," I say smugly.

Harry didn't say anything, but chose to glare up at Klaus instead. "So you are the Potter boy, I haff heard a lot about you, both from my friend and zis lovely girl over here." Klaus says, causing me to blush.

"I can't believe you went with him." Harry hisses.

"Jealous, Potter?" I smirk, sounding very much like Malfoy. "Let's go, Klaus. Oh, and hey, Ron."

I watch the Champions and their partners dance. Oh right. We have to dance! I'm going to be hopeless...Viktor was leading Hermione, and Parvati was steering Harry. Cho Chang was with Cedric Diggory, and Fleur Delacour was with Roger Davies the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain and I had to smirk at the fact that Harry was rejected by his so called lovers, Cho and I. When they were done, Viktor and Hermione joined us at the table for four.

I saw Malfoy, with Pansy Parkinson pug face hanging onto his arm. Malfoy literally stopped in his tracks when he saw me, causing Parkinson to give me a look of deepest loathing.

"Cat got your tongue, Malfoy?" I smirk.

"No, I just wanted to say..." He starts, but Parkinson pulls him away.

"I am not letting you talk to _her!"_ She shrieks.

"Looking good, Lina!" He calls, causing Parkinson to shriek in fury.

"It's okay!" I call after her. "I wouldn't take Malfoy to the dance for the world!"

Hermione frowns. "Did Malfoy just...compliment you?"

"I'm sure it doesn't mean anything," I say. "Plus, I really enjoyed Parkinson's fit so I didn't really care."

"Zat girl doesn't sound very nice," Klaus comments.

"Oh, please. Pansy Parkinson should be an antonym of nice in a Thesaurus." I scoff.

Hermione laughs, "Agreed."

Our food was served, and the four of us eat, while talking, laughing, and just having a good time.

"It's not Hermy-own," Hermione was telling both Viktor and Klaus. "It's Her-my-oh-nee."

"Herm-own-ninny?" They say in unison.

"Close enough," Hermione says, and I laugh.

Once the food was gone, we all stood up and the tables were gone. A band called the Weird Sisters started to play music.

I blush, "Um, I do not think I've ever actually danced before."

"It iz okay. I vill show you." Klaus says. We stand up and he leads me through a bunch of ballroom steps and I eventually become good at it and start to have fun.

"How's it going, Hermione?" I call.

"It's great!" She says.

"We're going to Switch things up!" One of the Weird Sisters calls. "I want all the guys to find a girl they did not accompany to the dance!"

Klaus and I turn to Viktor and Hermione, "Switch?"

So Klaus takes Hermione and Viktor takes me. "Okay," Another Weird Sister says. "When I yell switch, you will find a different partner. Ready?" She plays music and we all start dancing.

"I never got to thank you," Viktor says, twirling me, "for helping me vith Herm-own-ninny."

"No, you're welcome. You guys work well together," I say.

"Switch!"

I was thrown into madness as everyone tried to find another partner. A lot of guys were trying to get to me, but I was thrown to a guy in black dress robes. "Oh, I'm sorry! You know, this place is mad, so—"

He helped me up. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" I groan, looking up into grey eyes. "Malfoy?"

He rolls his eyes, "No, Lina, it's my alter ego. I'm so glad of this switches thing, I'm getting tired of Parkinson."

"Let's just get this over with," I grumble. I found out that Malfoy was quite the dancer.

"Father makes me take Pureblood mandatory dance lessons," He explains.

"Sounds painful and boring," I grimace.

"Potter's glaring at us," Malfoy notes. We look over to see Harry with a third year Hufflepuff girl, not really paying much attention to her.

I scoff, "Serves him right."

"So, where were you?" He asks me. "I haven't seen you around since yesterday."

"Somewhere you don't need to know about," I glare.

"Right," He says quickly. "So, who's that guy you were with?"

"Klaus Evergoth, from Durmstrang," I say.

"Hmm," He says. "And Granger took Krum."

"Yeah, so?" I snap.

"I didn't say anything against it..." He trails off, but I could tell he _looked_ like he wanted to say something against it. "You really do look good, you know."

I blush. No. This is Malfoy. _You do not blush around him._ "Thank you." _What the hell, Lina? You certainly do not thank him either!_

"Switch!"

Malfoy and I stare at each other a moment before trying to find another partner. _And you do NOT stare at him! What the hell has gotten into you, Lina?_

I was thrown, again, this time into someone with green dress robes. I knew exactly who I'd run into. "Harry," I say shortly.

"Um, hey Lina..." He says. "You look amazing. More than amazing, actually..."

"Bet you're regretting asking Cho now, aren't you?" I quip.

There was some silence as Harry dances with me, he kept stepping on my feet, but so did I. It's not like either of us knew what we were doing, anyway.

"The truth is..." Harry sighs. "I was afraid to ask you, okay? I had no clue how! As soon as I left Professor McGonagall's class that day with Ron, you were the first girl I thought of. But, seeing as I had no clue on how to do it, Ron and I thought about other people!"

"Oh, yeah?" I say coldly, raising an eyebrow. "Prove it, Potter. Swear on the River Styx. And just so you know...bad, very bad things happen to people who lie on that oath."

"I swear on the River Styx that everything I said is true," Harry says.

I look around to see if anything was going to happen to him. Nothing happened to the boy who lived. "You're telling the truth, Potter." I say plainly.

"Stop calling me Potter, it doesn't sound right from you," Harry says.

"Okay, _Harry._ But tell me this, why was it easier to ask Cho instead?" I ask.

"I have no idea." He says. "But for some reason, I'd rather get rejected by her, than you."

I smile, "You're forgiven."

The music ends. "Looks like the switches thing is done," Harry says.

The two of us walk over to where Hermione was and Ron was somewhere closer to her. "Where are the guys?" I ask her.

"They've gone to get us drinks," Hermione says.

"I still can't believe it," Ron grumbles. "You're fraternizing with the enemy, Hermione! You too, Lina!"

I scoff. "The enemy? So now Durmstrang's the enemy?"

"Who was the one who wanted Viktor's autograph?" Hermione demands.

"Oh, please," I say. "If this is about competing against Harry, we never even talked about him."

"I suppose Viktor asked you in the library," Ron says.

"Yes, so what?" Hermione demands.

"Trying to get him to join spew?" Ron says scathingly.

"I wasn't! He was coming up every day to the library to try and talk to me, but he hasn't been able to get the courage! If it weren't for Lina's help, he wouldn't have been able to do it at all!" Hermione says.

Ron decides to turn his rage towards me instead. "You...helped him?!" He yells at me.

"Yes, I helped him, you ginger haired idiot! You should have seen how he was looking at Hermione!" I yell.

Ron ignores me and focuses on Hermione. Harry and I just stare at each other, wondering when Klaus will arrive and just hoping the fight simmers down.

But no, Ron and Hermione continue bickering, resulting in Hermione storming away from us. "You really are an idiot, aren't you?" I roll my eyes.

"Are you going to ask me to dance at all?" His date, Padma Patil, asks him.

"No," Ron says.

"Fine," She went to join her sister and some Beauxbatons boys. I shoot her a look of sympathy.

Klaus and Viktor finally come up. "Here iz your drink, Lina." Klaus says.

I blush, "Thank you."

"Vare iz Herm-own-ninny?" Krum asks.

"She went that way," I jab a finger at the dance floor. "Ron here was being an idiot and chased her off."

"Thank you," Krum says, before going in that direction after Hermione.

"Do you vant to go for a moonlight valk?" Klaus asks.

I blush, "That would be lovely."

We got up and left, but I could easily feel emerald green eyes glaring at our backs.

"Zis place is nice," Klaus comments. "Ve could not have done zis in Durmstrang."

"Because of all the snow there?" I comment.

He nods. "Durmstrang iz not as big as zis. There are only four floors, and none of zis ghosts, and—"

"Evergoth," A voice snarls. We spin around to find Igor Karkaroff, who has done everything in his power to make me dislike him. "I vould not tell ze girl about ze school."

"We were just talking," I say through my teeth. "It's not like I'm going to stalk your school or something like that."

Karkaroff studies me for a moment, before declaring, "I do not like her."

"Well, I don't like you either, you little bi—" But Klaus clamps a hand over my mouth.

"He has ze power to make me never see you again, so be careful vith him," Klaus hisses.

"You would do wise to listen to him... _Miss Quimby,"_ Karkaroff growls before stalking off.

"I agree vith you though. I do not like him much either. This year iz my last at Durmstrang, and I get to spend it at a foreign school." Klaus says.

"Yeah...I still have four years to go, but I think this one's the best yet." I say. _In Wizarding standards of course...in demigod standards it might be the worst..._

We just sit and watch the starry sky before a voice snaps, "And just what do you think you're doing?" A voice snaps. It was Snape.

"Watching the sky, that against the law or something?" I retort.

"It is when you're after curfew," Snape snaps. "I would go to your dormitory if I was you, and he'd go...wherever they go." He storms off.

I face Klaus. "I had a great time tonight."

"Me too," He says. "Listen, I could tell you felt a little uneasy."

"Uneasy?" I repeat.

"I could tell, when you and ze Potter boy zeemed to have forgiven each other." Klaus says.

"Yeah...Harry and I...I don't know what we are," I sigh.

"You can sort things out. In the meantime, I vill be your friend?" He asks.

"I would love to be friends," I say breathlessly. "Goodnight."

"You too," He says, and I walk off into the tower towards the dormitories.

I walk in to find Ron and Hermione arguing with each other.

"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does not as a last resort!" Hermione shrieks before going to the dormitories.

Ron storms to his own dormitory as well.

Harry comes in and sits on the couch next to me. "Interesting night, wasn't it?" I say.

"Yeah," He says, "Very interesting."

"Well, goodnight Harry." I say.

"One second," He says. He spins me around and kisses me. A third time. "I just had to do that."

"Well," I say, blushing furiously. "Night."

"Night, Lina." Harry says.

I go up to the dormitories to wash my face and get out of the dress. "He kissed me," Hermione murmurs. "Viktor Krum kissed me..."

"Hermione, that's great!" I exclaim.

"But then, Ron went and ruined _everything!"_ She says. "He yelled insults about Viktor! Well, he should have asked me then!"

"Well, Ron's an idiot, end of story." I say. "Don't let his idiocy get to you."

Hermione sighs, "You're right."

"Aren't I always?" I ask.

"Oh, shut up, Lina." Hermione rolls her eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! Thanks for reading the chapter, and I feel honored to have finally wrote the Yule Ball! Yes, I know I strayed from canon a bit with the Switches thing, but this is fanfiction for a reason, and I wanted Lina to have a dance with both Harry and Draco, so I used it as an excuse. Harralina made up, so yeah! And as for Lina's thoughts toward Draco...well... I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	13. Best Friends With Benefits

Best Friends With Benefits

 **A/N: Here's the next chapter! It's sort of a filler...thanks for all the feedback!**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Years of Change!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

After the Yule Ball, I was honestly plain confused. I went with Klaus and stayed comfortably in the friend-zone, and then I went and got kissed by Harry...

"I don't know what's wrong with me," I tell Hermione at lunch. Christmas Break was over now, and lessons started up again. "I feel awkward around him!"

"Admit your feelings to him," Hermione tells me. "Then it'll be easier to talk like the best friends you are."

"Are you crazy?" I ask her. "If I admit my feelings, there'll be no friendship!"

"Oh, for god's sake, he kissed you!" Hermione exclaims. "It's pretty obvious how _he_ feels; now he's waiting! For you!"

"I can't do it!" I say. "I'm too scared!"

Hermione rolls her eyes, "So, you have the courage to fight monsters and do a bunch of reckless stunts, but you don't have the courage to tell a guy you like him?"

I ponder this for a moment. "Pretty much," I say. "And would you?"

Hermione sighs and shakes her head, "But I thought you were the daughter of the love goddess."

"I'm good at _setting up relationships_ , not _being in them_!" I exclaim.

* * *

I was worried. Hagrid didn't show up to Care of Magical Creatures today. Instead, a woman was there.

"Who're you?" Ron asks. "Where's Hagrid?"

"I am Professor Grubbly-Plank," She says. "I'm your temporary teacher."

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry asks.

"He's indisposed," She says.

I heard nasty laughter. I turn around to find Draco Malfoy and the Slytherins. "What do you know about Hagrid, slick git?" I snarl.

"Oh, don't worry, Lina. He's not injured or anything..." The Slytherins start cackling.

"What's wrong with him?" My voice rises.

"That's for us to know and you to figure out isn't it, Lina?" Malfoy asks.

"I'll get you and your Slytherin army too," I sneer before turning back to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Professor Grubbly-Plank leads us to a beautiful unicorn. "Girls to the front, please. Boys, keep back! They prefer the woman's touch."

So all we girls go forward and each get a chance to stroke the unicorn, and she talks about them. It was a good lesson...but there's still this Hagrid shaped hole in the Care of Magical Creatures class.

"Read this," Harry snarls after the lesson, tossing me a Daily Prophet article.

I read the article and understand exactly why Harry was so angry. I was even angrier. Harry and Ron had told Hermione and me earlier about him being a half giant. But this article completely bashes him. Don't get me started on the Slytherins! I'll murder Draco Malfoy! Why the hell did I dance with him! 'We all hate Hagrid but we're too scared to say anything?' What the Hades? Crabbe got a bite off a flobberworm? Oh, _come on!_ Those things don't even have teeth! Most importantly, _how did the Skeeter female dog find out?!_

Later that evening, we tried visiting Hagrid and calling for him, pounding the doors, I even went as far as to bang the window but no one answered. "I can't believe it." I say. "Does he think we care?"

* * *

"Lina?" Ron asks one day in the common room. I look up from my Charms essay. "Harry has something he wants to ask you. Don't you, Harry?"

Harry shakes his head, "Ron..."

"Oh, go on!" Ron says, "Something about Hogsmeade?"

Harry gives Ron a look, and my heart flutters a little bit.

"Look at her blush!" Ron teases, and ducks when I throw my textbook at his face. "Go on. _Ask her."_

"Lina—would you go to Hogsmeade with me—?" Harry asks.

"I always go with you," I point out.

He hesitates. "I mean, without Ron and Hermione..."

"Oh!" I say. "Oh..."

"It doesn't have to be a date," He says quickly. "It can be a..."

"A Not Date?" I finish. "I'd love to."

* * *

I meet Harry outside the school. "Hey," I say. "Ready?"

He nods, "Yeah." He says. "I'm sort of nervous."

"Remember," I say. "It's a not date and we've been best friends since first year."

"Since our first train ride," He says. One of the carriages comes up and we get on.

"So, what happened with your friend Percy and all?" Harry asks.

"Long story," I sigh.

"I've got time." He says.

-One explanation later—

"Okay. So your best friend's at this Roman Camp, and you have to go there and get him, then you have to defeat someone?" The two of us were currently on a bench nearby the shops.

"Welcome to my life," I say dryly.

"I thought mine was bad," Harry says.

I laugh, "If we explained our lives to a mortal or muggle, they'd think we were cool or something, when in reality we're anything but."

"Not exactly," Harry says. "The Dursleys..."

"You have to let me meet these Dursleys sometime, Harry. Let me give them the scare of a lifetime." I conjure a fireball and hurl it at a tree.

Harry looks around, "Someone could've seen! And I don't think so. The Dursleys may be evil gits, but they still don't deserve for me to unleash you on them."

"Why so scared, Potter?" I tease. "It'd definitely keep them away from you. I'll wrap them up in fireballs and then put them up a—"

"Absolutely not!" Harry cuts me off, trying to stop himself from laughing. "I'm trying to imagine this in my head..."

I laugh. "Come on, let's go to Zonko's," I say.

Before we could go any further, a voice stops us, "Well, well, if it isn't the power couple!" I turn around, thinking it was going to be Draco Malfoy or something, but it was someone else I hated even more than the Malfoy scion. Rita Skeeter.

"Okay. We were never dating. Period." I say. "And, what do you have against Hagrid?"

"The readers have a right to the truth," She says.

"You mean your distorted version? Yeah, they do...not." I snap.

She turns to Harry. "Why don't I do an interview with you, Harry? Who's the Hagrid that you know? The man behind the muscles? What about the girl, Lina? How did you first know you liked her?"

"I'll tell you something," Harry snarls. "Shut up." And with that, we go to Zonko's.

"How does she even find out this stuff?" I ask. "She wasn't there when Hagrid told Madame Maxime, right?"

Harry shook his head, "No. We didn't see her."

"Strange," I say. "Still hate her, though."

All thoughts of Rita Skeeter were put off, however, as we have fun at Zonko's. We were about to go to the Three Broomsticks, when Ludo Bagman came up to us at the entrance.

"My apologies," He says to me. "But may I borrow Harry for a quick moment?"

"Yeah, sure," I say. I shoot Harry a wary look before spotting Ron and Hermione. They seemed to be arguing about something. Typical.

"Hey, guys," I call.

They look up. "Oh, hey, Lina." Ron says. "How's the not date going for you?"

"Great, actually." I say. "Minus the fact we ran into Skeeter."

"I hate her so much," Hermione says.

"You'll be happy to know, I told her off." I say proudly.

Before we could say anything else, Harry comes back up. "Hey, what did Bagman want?" I ask.

"He offered to help me with the golden egg," Harry says.

"He shouldn't be doing that!" Hermione says, shocked. "He's one of the judges!"

"Oh, relax!" I roll my eyes. "The more help, the better. Besides, the task's coming up soon. How far have you gotten?"

"Er...nearly done," Harry says quickly.

"Right..." I say, casting him a glare.

"Well, I hope he's trying to help Cedric as much!" Hermione says.

"Who cares?" Ron says. "Reporter alert."

"What?" I ask. "Oh...anyone but her!" Rita Skeeter enters, and starts talking badly about Ludo Bagman.

"Trying to ruin someone else's life?" Harry says loudly.

"Oh, Harry, lovely to see you again!" Rita exclaims. "Come join us!"

"I would never come near you," Harry says.

"You horrible woman," Hermione grits her teeth. "You don't care; do you, anything for a story."

"Sit down, you silly little girl, don't talk about what you don't understand," Rita Skeeter says coldly. "I know things about Bagman that would make your hair curl, not that it needs it."

"Let's go," Hermione says. "We're going to Hagrid's, this is enough. C'mon, Harry...Ron...Lina..."

"But what about-?" Ron says as Hermione strides past everyone, us keeping up with her.

"The not date was good while it lasted," I say. "But we need to talk sense into Hagrid."

"Hermione! Rita Skeeter will go after you next!" Ron exclaims.

"She can't scare me into hiding! Hagrid!" Hermione calls. "We know you're there! Nobody cares who your mum was! You can't let that foul Skeeter woman do this to you!"

"Yeah! You're being an idiot!" I call. "We still want to know you! We think you're awesome! And don't listen to Malfoy and the evil Slytherin gits either!"

The door opens, but instead of Hagrid, Dumbledore's standing there. "Good afternoon."

"Um—we wanted to speak with Hagrid?" I ask.

"I thought so," Dumbledore says. "Please, come in."

The four of us go in Hagrid's cabin. I look over to where Hagrid was sitting. He looked a mess. His face was blotchy.

"Hi," I say.

"'Lo," He says hoarsely.

"More tea, then." Dumbledore says. "Hagrid, did you by any chance hear what the girls were yelling?"

I blush. Dumbledore would most likely disapprove of 'evil Slytherin gits.' But Dumbledore didn't seem to mind, "It seems that Hermione, Lina, Harry, and Ron still want to know you."

"Yeah," Harry says. "How could you think we'd care about what that foul woman said about you?"

"What I've been telling you all along," Dumbledore says. "Countless parents have been telling me that if I sacked you, I'd be hearing from them.

"Not all of 'em want me to stay," Hagrid says hoarsely.

"Hagrid! If you want people like the Malfoy's to like you, then, well, you'll be in here for a while! But since they are narrow minded, pureblood-racist bloody gits—sorry Dumbledore—they're not going to! But you shouldn't care what they say! The whole school have hated on us big time during the whole Triwizard Champion thing, should Harry, Hermione, and I have stayed in our dorms the entire time?" I finish.

"Miss Quimby has some great points, Hagrid," Dumbledore says.

"Yeh—yeh're not half giant!" Hagrid says.

"Hagrid, look at my relatives! The Dursleys!" Harry says furiously.

 _I just thought of something. What if I was in Hagrid's position? What would I do then? Who in this school, besides Harry, Ron, and Hermione, would still accept me? It could very well be the case._

 _The only difference? Half-giant would be replaced with DEMIGOD. What would I do if the school figures that out? I'd be fine. Ron would be on our side this time._

 _Screw Draco Malfoy and the Slytherins._

 _Oh, wait, Malfoy already knows._

 _Di immortales! Oh well. It's not like anyone would expose it. But I have to be very, very; very careful on whom I talk to about my demigod secret. Who knows? Rita Skeeter might find out..._

 _But what would Malfoy do if that happened?_

 _Would he talk to me or shun me? Why do I care so much about what Malfoy thinks of me?_

 _Oh hell Lina! Why care about what Malfoy thinks? He can go to the pit of Tartarus for all I care._

 _Wait, what was I thinking about again? Oh, right, if someone exposed my demigod secret to Hogwarts. Well, the revealer could just suffer the gods' displeasure. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't be happy..._

 _So yeah._

"Lina! Earth to Lina!" Harry calls. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I say quickly. "Just thinking...Where'd Dumbledore go?"

"He left," Hermione says, "When you were zoned out."

I nod listlessly. Hagrid finally came to his senses about the half giant incident and we left the cabin. Harry takes my hand, "You're sure you're fine?"

I nod, "I was just thinking...if Skeeter managed to expose Hagrid being a half giant...do you think she'll go as far, and I wouldn't put it beneath her...to expose me as half-god? The school already turned on me once. I'm not ready for a second turning on."

" _Lina._ If anything they'll be awed, and they certainly wouldn't mess with you. Half- _god?_ And there'll be nothing to hide anymore. You could use fire anytime you want, preferably in public, using Malfoy as a target." Harry says, causing me to laugh. "There's the laugh I wanted to hear." He says.

"So," I say. "We, uh, kissed a couple times. What the hell are we? Well, we're best friends, but..."

"They normally don't go around holding hands and kissing each other," Harry finishes.

"I'm not ready to put a label on us," I say. "We're still best friends..."

"How about best friends with benefits, then?" Harry asks.

"Best friends with benefits," I agree.

* * *

"I can't believe you, Harry!" I groan as I look through the millionth book today. "You didn't start this earlier because...?"

"Sorry, Lina, I'm just...tweaking it," Harry tries.

"Yes, tweaking," I roll my eyes. "Oh, if only Percy were here. He's the son of Poseidon. What you need is his power...I never thought I would be suggesting this. Harry, let's go outside a minute...wait, never mind!"

"What?" He asks.

" _I was going to suggest praying to Poseidon, but Olympus is closed!"_ I hiss the last part so quietly that I wondered if Harry even heard.

"Seeing as we can't pray to the sea god," Hermione shakes her head. "We're going to have to keep looking through here. The second task's tomorrow."

"Don't worry, Lina. We'll find something. And we'll watch Malfoy kiss the giant squid after, don't think I'll ever forget that one." Ron and I burst out laughing.

"Shh!" Madam Pince hisses.

"Hey, guys." Fred says. He and George come up.

"What're you two doing here?" Ron asks.

"Professor McGonagall wants to see Hermione and Lina," George says. "We're supposed to take you over there."

"Why?" Hermione asks.

"Don't know. She was looking grim, though." Fred says.

"Great," I mutter. "Ron, continue searching with Harry here. We'll meet you in the common room. Bring back all these books. We will get you through this."

Hermione, Fred, George, and I walk in silence to Professor McGonagall's office. "So..." I trail off. "Any pranks lately?"

Fred and George start talking excitedly about the pranks they did before we reach her office. "Ah, Miss Quimby and Miss Granger please come and join us." Dumbledore says.

I examine the scene. Cho Chang was there too, along with a little blonde haired girl that looked like a miniature Fleur Delacour, standing with Madame Maxime.

"What are we all doing here?" I ask.

"As you are all aware, the Second Task is tomorrow. Something dear to the heart of the Champions will be taken away and their jobs are to save that thing. The four of you are each very close to one of the Champions." Dumbledore says. "It will be their job to save you from the merpeople of the black lake. Do not worry, you will be asleep and this is perfectly safe."

"So, you're kidnapping us." I sum up.

"Not necessarily. We want our Champions to succeed in this task, and we tried to pick the best people. If they can't make it to you on time, you will still be safe, I assure you." Dumbledore says.

"Now," Professor McGonagall says. "In case you haven't figured it out yet: Miss Delacour will be rescued by Miss Delacour. Miss Chang will be rescued by Mr. Diggory. Miss Granger will be rescued by Mr. Krum,"

Hermione gasps.

"And lastly, Miss Quimby will be rescued by Mr. Potter." She finishes. She takes out four flasks of a purple potion. "This will put you all to sleep. Then, Professor Dumbledore will put some spells on you all to ensure your safety. You will wake once your Champion gets you safely above water."

I take my flask and face Hermione, "I can't believe we're going to do this. Hopefully Harry can figure it out..."

"I can't believe it either, Lina," Hermione says. "Bottoms up?"

I nod, and we both drink the contents of the flask before everything went black.

* * *

 **A/N: So, that was the chapter! Next, will obviously be Lina waking up to Harry in the Second Task. Friends with Benefits...okay then, Harralina ;) Some Dralina moments for all you Dralina shippers are coming soon, thanks for being patient with me ;) And in the next chapter, Lina will get some news from Annabeth about the Argo II :)**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	14. Second Task and a Night Wander

Second Task and a Night Wander

 **A/N: Okay, so here's the next chapter. Just a quick notice: I'm coming down with a case of writer's block for this, so...yeah. I wrote what I could, I don't know if it's good or not, I have no clue what the next chapter's going to be about, but I'll figure it out ;) Thanks for all the feedback!**

 **July 7. Such an important day. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT WAS!? Lol. Just kidding. I wouldn't either if I were you. It's the Love and Hate's Daughter series' one year anniversary! That's right. A year ago, I posted the prologue of the first one, 'Love and Hate's Daughter.' I've come so far since then, I wouldn't have done it without you all! ;) ;) Plus, I didn't think I'd get this far. Honestly. I thought I'd have discontinued this. So thanks for all your support! I shall continue until seventh year (hopefully) ;)**

 **Notice: I changed the avatar to Lina's Yule Ball dress. I'll leave it up until the end of the fourth year before changing it back to the original one ;)**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Years of Change!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

The next thing I felt was wetness, and an arm wrapped around me. And the fact that I was clinging on to the arm for dear life because I suck at swimming. Siriusly. I was one of the only ones at Camp who couldn't really swim, but Chiron guessed it's because I control fire, and water can extinguish fire.

I blink and look at my surroundings. I was at the surface of the water. Harry had one arm around me, and one arm around the little girl that was supposed to be rescued by Fleur.

I gasp, "Second Task, oh, right, Dumbledore was serious about taking us to the Black Lake—how did you manage to go underwater? And why's she here?"

"I'll explain once we get to the surface," Harry says.

As soon as we reach the surface, Fleur seizes the little girl and pulls her into her arms. Ron rushes down to join us as soon as we reach there.

"Come here, both of you," Madam Pomfrey says, seizing Harry and I and wrapping us up in tight blankets, before forcing us to drink a hot potion.

"Harry, well done! You figured out how all by yourself!" Hermione exclaims.

"Well..." Harry says. But he noticed Karkaroff glaring at our little group. "Yeah, that's right." I couldn't blame him for not wanting to say anything with Karkaroff around...I'll ask when he's gone.

"You haff a water beetle in your hair," Viktor says to Hermione, who brushes it off.

"Did you find us alright? It's been way over an hour..." I say.

"No...I found you okay..." Harry trails off.

Then they started awarding us. Fleur got twenty five points, Cedric got forty seven, Viktor got forty, and then they reached Harry.

"Harry Potter used gillyweed to great effect. He returned last, but the delay was due to not just returning Lina Quimby to safety but the others as well. Most of the judges," Bagman turns to glare at Karkaroff. "Feel that this shows moral fiber and merits full marks, however...Mr. Potter's score is forty five points."

"You're tied for first!" I exclaim while clapping, "Tied with Cedric Diggory!"

* * *

People kept swarming Hermione and I after the task, demanding to know what happened down at the bottom of the lake. We just told them that Dumbledore gave us a potion to put us to sleep and we didn't wake up until after our Champions retrieved us.

The school was indifferent toward me for being Harry's hostage. In fact, I think they all expected it. But, Hermione...well, let's just say a lot of girls liked Viktor Krum and started making fun of her. Usually a death glare from me would shut the girls up, but sometimes I'd go as far as to hex them secretly if the insults got really bad.

"You don't think Sirius has come back to Hogsmeade, do you?" I ask after reading a letter from him addressed to us.

"It looks like it," Hermione says.

"If he's caught, then..." Harry trails off.

"But he made it to Hogsmeade, then he's gotten really far. Besides, the place isn't flooded with Dementors anymore, is it?" Ron asks.

After that lunch, we walked to Double Potions. "Oh, there they are!" Pansy says. "There might be something to interest you, Quimby! Granger, especially you!" She threw a copy of Witch Weekly at us.

 _Harry's Love Issue: Fire Can Burn_

 _By: Rita Skeeter_

 _Harry Potter, aged fourteen, deprived by the loss of his parents, thought he had found solace in love. He has feelings for two girls: one, a plain ambitious Muggle born girl, Hermione Granger. The other, Lina Quimby, a half blood witch with a fiery streak._ ("What lies is she going to say about us now?" I sigh.)

 _Both girls basically broke the poor boy. Miss Granger has a taste for famous wizards that Harry alone could not satisfy. She has been toying with the affections of Viktor Krum, international Quidditch player as well. Krum is smitten with her, and has invited her to visit in Bulgaria, insisting that he 'never felt this way about any other girl.' It has been reported by Pansy Parkinson, a pretty_ ("Not," Hermione scoffs.) _Slytherin fourth year, that she is quite brainy and might be making a love potion._ ("Really?" Hermione sighs.)

 _Let's get on to Miss Quimby. It's been reported around Hogwarts that the two are pretty much an unofficial couple. But then, if that's the case, what did we see at the Yule Ball? Apparently the two were in a fight because Harry asked another girl before her. So she decided to take, aka, use Klaus Evergoth, a handsome Durmstrang student, to rub it in his face._ ("What the Hades!" I exclaim angrily.) _But, even so, Harry and Lina were found in a rather compromising position after the Yule Ball..._ ("She's going to Tartarus!" I exclaim.)

 _Harry, watch out. You could very well be under the charm of Miss Granger's love potion or Miss Quimby's jealousy—as the two of you are, 'best friends with benefits.'_

"What utter rubbish," I snarl. "I did not take Klaus to what does she say, 'rub it in your face,' I took him because he asked me and we're friends. I can only hope Klaus has enough sense not to believe this piece of crap. And Harry? I'm not jealous of anybody, okay? And how the hell does she know about the best friends with benefits thing? Does she spy on us or something?"

"I'm not making a love potion," Hermione scoffs.

"I believe you," Harry says. "Rita Skeeter simply writes lies for a good story."

"I told you two not to mess with Rita Skeeter!" Ron hisses. "She's made you, Hermione, into some scarlet woman, and turned Lina into some sort of jealous person!"

"Well, it could be worse." I say. "She could have revealed my biggest secret that I'm a you-know-what."

"Fascinating your social lives are," Snape snaps. "Do not discuss it in my class. Ten points from Gryffindor."

Malfoy flashes, POTTER STINKS, at Harry from behind.

"Ah, reading magazines, are we?" Snape says. "Another ten points from Gryffindor...Potter must keep up with his press cuttings, doesn't he?" Snape sneers.

Then Snape reads the entire article aloud. He pauses at the end of every sentence so the Slytherins could laugh. Slytherin biased git. "I'd better separate you four, so you can keep your minds on potions instead of your messed up love lives. Weasley, you stay here. Miss Granger, go over there beside Miss Parkinson. Mr. Potter, the empty table in front of my desk. Miss Quimby, go over there next to Mr. Malfoy. Move. Now."

Hermione and I share a half smile. Obviously, we got the worst end of the bargain here, actually having to go sit with the Slytherins. I sit down next to Malfoy. "You know," He whispers. "I don't believe the article."

"Really?" I snap. "You had a great time laughing with the rest of the Slytherins at the paragraph bashing Hermione! You might have kept quiet during my part, but I guarantee you Brooke and Parkinson did not! And all of you were flashing POTTER STINKS at Harry!"

Malfoy took a breath, as if he was trying to figure out where to proceed with me. "Who was the other girl Potter asked?"

"Cho Chang," I say. "But she's with Cedric so it doesn't really matter...but I'm not using Klaus...and Rita's just...ugh. Don't you agree? Wait...I'm talking to _Malfoy,_ aren't I?"

"Or you could be talking to my alter ego," Malfoy says.

"I like your alter ego better. He sure is nicer." I roll my eyes and turn back to my Potion.

"You're stirring the potion wrong. You should be stirring counterclockwise," He comments. "It says it right there..."

"Well, unlike you I suck at this subject," I say, stirring it counterclockwise instead. "Or maybe it's the fact that we have a _very_ biased Professor. Face it. He may like you Slytherin gits, but he hates everyone else, including Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. You only like him because he has it in for Harry, I presume."

"Oh, yes, your precious Potter. Tell me, what does friends with benefits even _mean_ exactly?" He muses. "Oh, wait. I think I know. It means that you're friends that snog each other."

"When does this bell ring...when will it ring?" I grind out.

"Am I that bad?" He asks.

"Yep," I say simply. Harry shoots me a look of pity from where he sat. When he did so, Malfoy took another opportunity to flash POTTER STINKS.

"Yes, you are that bad," I say. "Or maybe I can see your alter ego for relief?"

"Maybe you can, and maybe you can't," He says.

Just then the bell rang. "Oh, thank the gods!" I exclaim before putting some of the potion in a flask for grading and was about to leave the prison, when an arm pulls me back. It was Malfoy.

" _Sure. You can see my alter ego when you want. Maybe you'll actually be civil to me then."_

I give him a weird look before leaving the classroom, bumping into someone.

"Oh, Klaus." I say breathlessly. "You can't believe that rubbish article, right? You know I went with you as a friend, right?"

"I do not believe ze article," Klaus says. "Zat Skeeter woman is a—"

"Female dog?" I finish.

He nods and I sigh with relief. Klaus didn't believe the article. Midnight flies towards me with a letter. "Thanks, Midnight." I say, petting her beak affectionately before reading:

 _Dear Lina,_

 _Things at Camp are alright, though there are some people in a frenzy about the Prophecy and the Romans. Leo's working on building the Argo II, which is coming along quite well. Hopefully this helps us get Seaweed Brain back._

 _How about you? How's Hogwarts, and how's your 'friend' holding up in the Tournament?_

 _I miss you and please reply soon._

 _Annabeth_

I sigh with relief and put the letter away before Hermione could see it. Everything's alright at Camp.

* * *

The four of us were making our way towards a far end of the Hogsmeade village the next day I go to when I Iris Message Camp Half Blood. A shaggy black dog waited for us. "Hello, Sirius," Harry says. Sirius/Padfoot sniffs the bag of food Harry brought before trotting away, us following in his footsteps.

We eventually make it to the top of a mountain when Sirius reveals himself. He looked very skinny, pale, and thin. I guess that's what happens if you try and stay in hiding for a long time with barely any food...

It was nice to see Sirius again. We talked about possible people that could've entered Harry in the tournament: Lucius Malfoy came up a couple times, and Igor Karkaroff. Then the whole matter of Crouch and his son came up, but was instantly put aside.

"Now, listen," Sirius says as soon as our meeting was over. "I don't want you lot sneaking out of the school to see me. Just send notes to me here. I still want to hear about anything odd. And don't leave without permission, and remember to call me Snuffles when you talk about me. Good luck."

* * *

" _You have done wonderfully." A cold voice says._

" _Thank you, my Lord." Another voice says._

" _Now. I have another task for you. I want my daughter at this graveyard." The cold voice says._

" _My Lord, your daughter will accompany you during your revival." The other voice says._

" _Oh, I know that!" The cold voice snarls. "I am not talking about Brooke. I'm talking about Alina!"_

" _But, my Lord! How am I to do that? You said only put Potter's name in!" The other voice says._

 _The cold voice mutters something inaudible._

" _Yes, my Lord." The other voice says. "But you know, she's friendly with Potter and the rest, how exactly is this going to work?"_

" _If I make her a Death Eater, our side will win for sure. How can it not? Her mother is an immortal goddess, and she's a fair witch, she can wield a knife. And I hear she has control over an element." The cold voice says._

" _Certainly, my Lord. You should see her in her spell-work too, I know I have." The other voice says. "I still don't get how you're going to turn her over? Especially after you kill her little boyfriend, Potter?"_

" _That's easy," the cold voice says. "We bring out her dark side. I know her flaws. Surely a girl like her has been through enough that she's almost at the breaking point? Remind her of the people that caused her pain and bring out her vengeance streak. I say bring her while we have the chance."_

" _Certainly, my Lord." The other voice says._

I jolt upright out of bed.

"Lina?" Parvati Patil's voice says. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine," I gasp.

"You kept saying, 'I will never, ever, turn evil or join the Death Eaters,' in your sleep..." She trails off.

"No, really. I'm fine." I insist.

She makes a grunting noise before going back to sleep. I attempt sleep but it isn't working. I could guess that the cold voice was my Father, Voldemort. He's going to revive soon. Whoever the other voice was put Harry's name into the Goblet of Fire. My Father wants to kill Harry and turn me into a Death Eater. Is he right?

Do I have a dark side?

I think I need a night walk to think things through. I look at the clock. It was only 1am. I sneak into Harry's dormitory and grab his Invisibility Cloak before leaving Gryffindor tower, and walk up to the Astronomy Tower where I take off the Cloak.

I can't have a dark side.

But my father's the Dark Lord.

Damn heritage.

I'm best friends (with benefits of course...) with my father's nemesis, the one he'd give anything to kill.

Harry's friends with me because...?

I'm only his downfall.

What the Hades is wrong with me?

"Lina?" A voice calls. I jump immediately. I was relieved to know it wasn't a Professor: they don't call me Lina. Hermione, unlike me, actually has sense not to sneak around at night. I doubt Ron is...he and Harry were sound asleep when I grabbed the Invisibility Cloak. My Ravenclaw friends also have sense, and Klaus doesn't know how to get here.

So exactly _how_ many options does this leave?

"You shouldn't be out here this late, you know." The voice says.

I turn around and instantly, my eyes narrow with hatred. "Malfoy," I snarl.

* * *

 **A/N: I have no clue if this is any good, but CLIFFHANGER! I can imagine every chapter as an episode and each story as a season, so this'd be season two, episode fourteen...look forward to when I get episode fifteen out, lol ;) So, yeah. Lina ran into Draco Malfoy...let's see how this goes. ;)**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	15. Unwanted Kisses and Torture Transport

Unwanted Kisses and Torture Transport

 **A/N: So, here's the next chapter! I managed to get it out, so here you go! And wow, I leave one cliffhanger and you guys act like I haven't updated in two years...oh well. Thanks for all your support! :)**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Years of Change!' :)**

* * *

 _Previously in 'The Years of Change':_

 _"Lina?" A voice calls. I jump immediately. I was relieved to know it wasn't a Professor: they don't call me Lina. Hermione, unlike me, actually has sense not to sneak around at night. I doubt Ron is...he and Harry were sound asleep when I grabbed the Invisibility Cloak. My Ravenclaw friends also have sense, and Klaus doesn't know how to get here._

 _So exactly_ _how_ _many options does this leave?_

 _"You shouldn't be out here this late, you know." The voice says._

 _I turn around and instantly, my eyes narrow with hatred. "Malfoy," I snarl._

* * *

 **Lina**

"Malfoy," I snarl. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I should be asking that question to you Lina," He says.

"I asked first!" I say stubbornly. I did not ask for this. Why's this happening to me? I wanted to reflect on if I had a dark side or not, not deal with Malfoy!

He rolls his eyes at me, "What exactly are you, fourteen or four?"

"Leave me alone damn you I'm fourteen!" I hiss. I came here for peace and quiet. Not to be annoyed by Malfoy. If I knew this was going to happen, I'd have stayed in the Gryffindor dormitories!" I turn away and sigh.

I look over my shoulder. "You're still here. Why the hell are you still here?!"

He rolls his eyes. "You act like I want to be here with a narrow minded, biased, stubborn Gryffindor girl who hates my guts."

"Then leave!" I snap. "Go back to your slimy snakes then! I didn't ask for you here!"

"Why the hell do I even bother with you?" He sighs.

"Oh, well I don't know! No one asked you to bother with me!" I shriek. "So just leave already! I'm sure Parkinson has a bed, wrapped all cozy for—"

"That's _enough,_ Lina!" He snarls.

"Whatever you say, and if you think I'm going to tell you why I'm here, you've got another thing coming," I shoot back.

"Well, if you want to know why I was here," He says. "Is because I also wanted peace and quiet, but I'm not getting any with your shrieking."

"So you're going to tell your father I invaded your peace and quiet like the daddy's boy you are. His little death eater in training?" I ask.

"Shut up, Lina." He growls.

"You know," I continue. "I saw your parents at the World Cup. Everyone steered clear of them, like they were afraid. Do they curse innocents, hmm?"

"I mean it!" He snarls at me.

"Alright, I'll lay off you, but I must admit, it's so much fun," I drawl.

"My turn!" He snarls. "You're stubborn, biased, and a girl with no family!"

"TAKE IT BACK FERRET!" I yell.

"DON'T THINK SO!" He yells.

"SLICK GIT!"

"POTTER'S GIRL!"

"SLIMY SLYTHERIN!"

"GRYFFINDOR SUPREMIST!"

"DEATH EATER IN TRAINING!"

"MEMBER OF THE HORRIBLE GOLDEN QUARTETTE!"

"WHAT KIND OF INSULT IS THAT, MALFOY?"

"ONE FOR THE GIRL WITHOUT A FAMILY!"

"HORRID DEATH EATER!"

"THAT'S THE BEST YOU CAN DO, LINA?"

"STOP INSULTING MY FAMILY FERRET!"

"STOP INSULTING MINE!"

"GET OUT! GO TO TARTARUS! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"GETTING YOU PISSED OFF'S SO MUCH FUN, LINA."

I hadn't realized that we had gotten closer and closer to each other at each comeback, that our faces were centimeters apart from each other. Both of us were glowering at each other with hatred. Before I knew it, my chin was being tilted up gently and his lips pressed onto mine. I don't know how to describe this one. It was so _wrong_...but it felt so _right_...Malfoy deepened the kiss, and I _let_ him _oh, why Lina did you let him_ , the two of us kissing so passionately...

We pull apart. "What the hell did we do?" I ask.

"No clue," He says. "What if Pansy finds out about this?" He suddenly yells.

"What if Harry found out?" I say. "Oh gods...di immortales...do you know how bad this is, Malfoy? We cheated on them!"

Malfoy rolls his eyes. "Is Potter your boyfriend?"

"Um..." I say.

I'll ask again, "Is Potter your boyfriend?"

"Um, well...we are best friends with benefits..." I say.

"But you're not his girlfriend; therefore, you did not cheat on him." Malfoy says. "And no way in hell am I dating Pansy, so nobody cheated on anyone."

"Sniff around, my sweet," I hear Filch say. "I heard yelling. There are students out of bed!"

"Oh di immortales," I say. "This is your fault!"

"How, it's yours!"

"You were yelling!"

"So were you!"

He sighs. "Lina, are you going to argue with me or are we going to get away from Filch?" Malfoy asks. "Pick one."

I thrust the Invisibility Cloak over Malfoy. "Is this an Invisibility Cloak?" He asks. "Where'd you get this?"

"Harry's a heavy sleeper," I shrug.

"This is Potter's?" Malfoy asks incredulously.

"Don't you dare tell him I stole it Malfoy, and don't blackmail him either!" I hiss. "I'm going to have to take you to the Slytherin dorms now, ugh; I have to go down there."

"Just go without me then," He hisses.

"No, I'm not, Draco." I say. "If I do, you'll get detention, and people will find out what we did, and we are both extremely popular in our houses Gryffindor and Slytherin, we'll lose that in a second. Oh, and Harry will go after you and Parkinson after me."

"Did you just call me Draco again?" He asks.

"Oh, hell no, Malfoy, we will never ever be on first name basis ever," I say stubbornly.

We eventually evade Filch and reach the Slytherin common room portrait. "We need to swear on the Styx." I say. "If people find out about this, we're going to go through hell and most likely lose all our friends. Repeat after me, I swear on the River Styx that I will not tell anyone I kissed Draco Malfoy at the top of the Astronomy tower in the middle of the night." I shudder. "It sounds so _wrong..._ "

He repeats it, replacing Draco Malfoy with Lina Quimby.

"We will never do this again, got it?" I say.

"Got it," He says.

I gasp. "What if Skeeter finds out about this? We bloody hate each other and I want to keep it that way! I never want to do this again!"

"I'll take care of her," He says. "She won't say a thing."

I sigh and run up to Gryffindor tower in the cloak and say the password, the Fat Lady looking disgruntled. "Well, you're one to sneak out a lot, aren't you?" She says before letting me in.

I drop off Harry's cloak before closing my eyes and feeling Malfoy's lips over mine. Then, I borrow Lavender's mouthwash and rinse the kiss off very thoroughly so it never happened.

The kiss with Malfoy never happened. We are Lina Quimby and Draco Malfoy of Gryffindor and Slytherin respectively, the Gryffindor Princess and Slytherin Prince, and we are rivals that loathe each other, _not_ lovers.

Plus, I can't stand the slick git. He makes everything complicated.

* * *

I slept in very late the next day. Luckily, it was a Sunday. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had visited the house elves while I was asleep. On Monday, owls swoop down on our table. Two for Hermione, and one for me. And Midnight wasn't the one delivering, which got me suspicious.

"Look at this, Lina!" Hermione cries.

" _You are a wicked girl. Harry Potter deserves better. Go back to where you came from muggle."_

"Look at mine!" I cry.

" _Stay away from Harry Potter jealous slut; I feel sorry for Klaus, you used him."_

"Oh gods, oh gods, they're all like this!" I cry. "I'm going to kill Skeeter!"

I scream. "Someone sent me a messed up cure for boils potion!" I held out my hands to show them, which were now covered with boils.

"Oh, god, Lina...I'm so sorry, I—I didn't want this to happen to you." Harry says in concern. He tries to hold my hand, but I scream again.

"Well don't do that, it'll make it worse! And it's not your fault, its Skeeter's!" I exclaim.

"You're not alone, Lina." Hermione grimaces. "Undiluted bubutober pus."

"Go to Madam Pomfrey," Harry tells us. "We'll tell Professor Sprout where you went..."

It took a while for Madam Pomfrey to cure us both. "Skeeter! Humph!" She exclaims. "Reporters...would do anything for a good story...even if it's false...I have a feeling this won't be the last time I see you both this week..."

She wraps our hands in bandages. "I reckon your first lesson's over by now...I'd go to your second one..."

Then, there was Malfoy and I. Now, things were going to be all around awkward and my friends, and his Slytherin ones, are soon going to become suspicious. We'll get to that when it happens.

We went to Care of Magical Creatures, which was almost over. Parkinson was smirking at us. I couldn't exactly decipher what Malfoy's gaze meant.

"What happened to yer hands?" Hagrid asks us as the class leaves.

We explain about the hate mail.

"Ah, don't worry, I've gotten some of those as well. _Yeh're a monster and yeh should be put down. Yer mother killed innocent people, jump in a lake."_ Hagrid says.

"That's horrible!" I exclaim.

"Yeah," Hagrid says. "Don' open them if yeh get any more. Just chuck 'em in the fire."

* * *

The hate mail continued arriving for us during the week, in Howler form.

"How's she listening into our conversations if she's not allowed here?" Hermione says furiously.

"I want to know how she knew about the kiss between Harry and me after the Yule Ball! The best friends with benefits thing too!" I exclaim. "Yet she made up lies about Klaus and me!"

"She's not using an invisibility cloak, I asked Moody," Hermione frowns.

"Why don't you two drop this?" Ron asks us.

"No!" I say hotly. "This female dog has been interfering far too much and making our fourth year hell! We're going to find out how! I'm with Hermione on this one!"

"It can't be anything Muggles use," Hermione says after Harry's suggestions of recording equipment. "She's using magic!"

I had no clue how Hermione did this research, because we have so much homework to do! But, I'll help her when I get the chance...

During the Easter holidays, Hedwig came back with packages from Mrs. Weasley. Harry's and Ron's packages were huge. Hermione's and mine was the size of a chicken egg.

"Let me guess, Mrs. Weasley reads Witch Weekly?" I sigh.

Ron nods.

Everyone believes it...

* * *

June the twenty fourth came pretty quick. Ron, Hermione, and I spent a lot of our days helping Harry with the third task, which was to go into a maze, with obstacles throughout it. We still had exams, but oh well...I'd rather help Harry than study.

When Harry found out about the task, he encountered Crouch, who was blabbing about my father's return and then disappeared. Then, Viktor Krum got attacked when he was with Harry. Then Dumbledore came, and Karkaroff and Hagrid. Basically, Karkaroff insulted Dumbledore causing Hagrid to nearly kill him...

Malfoy and I avoided each other. When the four of us confronted Slytherins we'd pretend the other didn't exist. The only things exchanged between us were nervous glances.

The Weasley's decided to come visit Harry during the Task, and we'd all watch him during it.

"Hello, girls," Mrs. Weasley says coldly to Hermione and me.

"Uh, Mrs. Weasley, I'm not dating Lina or Hermione..." Harry trails off. "The article's rubbish."

"Oh. Oh, I knew that." She says, and pretends nothing ever happened.

"Kiss for good luck?" Harry teases.

"Oh, come here, Potter." I roll my eyes as we kiss quickly before he goes towards the Champions. "Good luck!" I call.

I watch as Bagman makes the announcements and the Champions go in one by one—except for Cedric and Harry, who were tied.

Then, I sit and watch anxiously; hoping Harry will make it out alright.

Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum had come back...something happened to them...I could only watch with the Weasley's and Hermione in worry.

"Miss Quimby?" A voice calls. It was Professor Moody.

"Um, I'll be back in a minute," I tell Ron and Hermione.

"I know you're worried about Mr. Potter," Professor Moody says sincerely. "Here," He hands me something wrapped. "This will help you see him better, it's a Sneakoscope."

"Are you sure?" I ask cautiously. "Why's it wrapped?"

"Just take it," He snaps. "It'll decrease your worry."

"Alright then..." I take the wrap off before trying the Sneakoscope, but I felt a jerking sensation, as I was pulled forwards...I felt a jolt and closed my eyes.

I fall down hard. I look around at my surroundings. I was in a graveyard. I knew I shouldn't've trusted him... _it was a Portkey, wasn't it?!_

"LINA!" A panicked voice yells. "What're you doing here? No! You're not going to hurt her!" It was Harry.

Then, a high, cold voice made my blood run cold. "Looks like my faithful servant managed to bring my other daughter Alina here to witness my rebirth. Or shall I call you Lina?"

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, particularly, all my Dralina shippers! Harralina shippers...don't kill me I had to do it okay! So now, the graveyard duel...let's see how this goes! Only two more chapters left in Goblet of Fire! :) I know I time skipped some parts by skipping to the Third Task, but I didn't feel like writing those parts so I didn't okay?**

 **Next Chapter: My Evil Father's Rebirth**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	16. My Evil Father Arises

My Evil Father Arises

 **A/N: I'm updating quicker than usual, but only because I was really excited to write this one and get it out! This is also one I've been planning for a while, the graveyard duel... So here you go! It's shorter than usual, but oh well. I have to do summer homework. Yes, that exists at my school, unfortunately. How is it I can procrastinate on THAT yet go and write a currently 50k+ sequel? I don't know. I'm just like that.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Years of Change!' :)**

* * *

 _Previously in 'The Years of Change':_

 _I fall down hard. I look around at my surroundings. I was in a graveyard. I knew I shouldn't've trusted him...it was a Portkey, wasn't it?!_

 _"LINA!" A panicked voice yells. "What're you doing here? No! You're not going to hurt her!" It was Harry._

 _Then, a high, cold voice made my blood run cold. "Looks like my faithful servant managed to bring my other daughter Alina here to witness my rebirth. Or shall I call you Lina?"_

* * *

 **Lina**

I look up, my eyes widened, at the man that I was supposed to call father. He was white, _everywhere,_ his eyes were red slits, he has no nose...I do not see a resemblance at all, which I call a good thing.

I gasp in horror when I see Cedric Diggory's dead body lying just a few feet from us. "You—you killed him."

"I see you and Potter are still close," He says coldly. "Don't worry, Harry. I'm not going to hurt _her."_

"He's going to hurt _you."_ A girl's voice finishes.

"Ah, yes, I forgot you were here for a moment." He turns to the direction of the voice. "As soon as your fourth year is over, you will not be coming back."

"Father!" The girl's voice complains.

"I will train you personally. You shall rule by my side and be given the Mark this summer." He finishes. "You will be the Dark Lady."

"Of course, Father." The girl came out of the shadows. Three guesses who she was.

"Brooke," I growl.

"If it isn't my dear half-sister, tell me, are you and Potter going to share one last goodbye kiss before Father kills him?" She says.

"Enough, not right now." Voldemort snaps. "I'm going to kill Potter once and for all! There's only one thing standing in my way now." His gaze turns to me. Then he turns back to all the masked people. I could say that they were his Death Eaters.

Voldemort raises his wand at Harry, _"Crucio!"_

Before I knew it, I jumped in front of him, taking the curse instead. The pain was horrible, and I knew why they call it the Torture Curse. I scream in agony.

Voldemort steps in front of me. "I find it...ironic...that a girl who is Slytherin's heir has qualities in her that screams GRYFFINDOR. You might as well be the Gryffindor heir. Let us test your endurance, shall we? It's pretty strong already, most people beg me to stop... _Crucio!"_ He yells again.

I scream in pain again, and that's when Harry lost it.

"WHAT KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU? YOU KNOW MOST FATHERS WOULD BE ANGRY IF THEIR DAUGHTER WAS UNDER THE CRUCIATUS CURSE BUT YOU'RE THE ONE DOING IT! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO HAVE LINA AS YOUR DAUGHTER! SHE'S NOT ON YOUR SIDE! SHE'LL NEVER BE LIKE YOU! YOU WOULDN'T CARE IF SHE WAS DEAD; DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL SHE WENT THROUGH IN HER LIFE?" Harry yells.

"Oh, how sweet, Potter." He muses. "You're defending her. It'll be such a tragedy when I break you apart."

"I won't let you kill Harry." I say. "You kill him, and you kill me. What do you even plan to do after Harry's dead?"

"We'll get into that later, won't we?" He says. "Now, Harry Potter, we shall duel...but first, let's get Miss Lina out of the way."

Before I could stop him, he flicks his wand at me. But nothing happened. "Uh, what...you know never mind."

"First, we bow to each other," Voldemort says to Harry. "The niceties must be observed. Bow to death."

The Death Eaters, and Brooke, start laughing. Harry just stood there.

"I said bow," Voldemort says, raising his wand. Harry bowed, although it looked like he was being forced to.

The Death Eaters and Brooke laugh harder. I snarl.

" _Crucio!"_ Voldemort yells.

"NO! HARRY!" I scream. I try and run forward, but something pushed me back, like there was an invisible barrier between me and Harry.

"And now, Lina, you shall watch helplessly as I torture and kill Harry." He smirks.

Harry's screams got louder and louder.

"PLEASE STOP THIS!" I yell, trying to make a run for Harry again, but the barrier stopped me.

 _Are you a demigod or not?_

"Right," I mutter. For the first time this year, I pull out my knife for actual battle. I try my best to summon fire, which came out in rapid fireballs. I felt a crack.

"A little break," Voldemort says, and Harry's screams stopped. He turns to me. "I underestimated your power. You managed to break the magical barrier. You could make such a valuable asset to our side."

"I told you, you have to get through me before Harry." I say through deep breaths. "And I will never, ever join you."

"We'll see about that. Now, Harry, do you want me to do that again?" Voldemort asks. "Answer me! _Imperio!"_

"I WON'T!" Harry yells.

"You won't?" Voldemort says.

It was then, that a blast of fire kicked Voldemort back.

"It looks like my little elemental will not let herself be forgotten, will she?" Voldemort muses, scanning me. I glare at him defiantly. _"Imperio!"_ He yells.

" _Stay still while I duel Harry..."_

 _Why should you? Your best friends in trouble!_

" _Stay still while I duel him...and join my side..."_

 _Don't you dare, Lina!_

" _Join me...Potter doesn't matter..."_

"NO!" I scream. I charge my father, knife in hand, when he simply waves my knife aside with his wand, causing me to try and send more fire, which he dodges.

"FERUESCIT!" I yell. **(1.)**

He dodges the dangerous spell and mutters a curse, causing me to slam forward face first into a gravestone. I feel something wet...I think its blood, not sure?

"LINA!" Harry screams. "WHAT KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU?"

"Now _she's finally_ out of the way, _Avada Kedavra!"_ Voldemort yells at Harry.

" _Expelliarmus!"_ Harry yells.

I lift up my head to see a jet of green coming from Voldemort's wand and a jet of red from Harry's, and they were just connecting. Then, both father and best friend were lifted into the air. A circle barrier surrounded them.

"Do nothing!" Voldemort shouts to his Death Eaters. "Potter is mine!"

I felt horrible. I couldn't reach Harry, I couldn't help him...the cut from the curse my own father sent me was getting bigger...

"HARRY, DON'T BREAK THE CONNECTION, KEEP GOING!" I yell from below.

And so the connection kept going, it was getting stronger until Harry let go and made a run for it.

" _Stun him!"_ Voldemort screams.

"Stupefy!" Brooke yells.

Harry dodges the curse and runs, "Impedimenta!" She was down.

"Stand back! He's mine!" Voldemort yells.

"You have to get out of here, Harry," I plead. "I'll distract him."

"No, you're coming with me," Harry says, his hand outstretched for me to take it. "You're bleeding, Lina. You're not going to be able to take him on. The Cup's a Portkey. We can go back to Hogwarts."

I close my eyes. "He'd kill you if you try and reach for me, you'd never make it. He'd curse me, probably. But he thinks I'm valuable. He wouldn't kill me."

Harry shook his head, "I won't let you!"

"Stand back! He's mine!" Voldemort yells. He was running straight for Harry.

"Harry, GO, before he gets you! I'll distract him!" I yell, pushing him forcibly towards the Portkey. I send a curse at my father that blasts him back. He tries to protest, but he accidentally grabs the Portkey, sending him and Cedric Diggory back to Hogwarts.

"LINA!" He yells. "I'll get someone to go back, I'll—"

 _Leaving me alone in the graveyard._

"What was I thinking?" Voldemort says angrily. "Telling Crouch Jr. to bring _her_ here! She ruined it all!" He glares at me. "Let's just say I underestimated dear Lina's daring. Stand."

I do, wincing.

"Death Eaters," Voldemort says coldly. "Let me explain what my plans for both my daughters were supposed to be, shall I? You see," He looks down at the fallen Brooke. "Brooke was born in January. I was able to free her from muggle custody and put her with some of my Death Eaters until my return. Lina has a July birthday. When she was only six days old, I fell from power, and that goddess mother of hers put her with a muggle man. I thought, 'no worry. She's Slytherin's heir, she'll figure it out at eleven.' But no! She went into blasted Gryffindor! She had to make friends with Potter!"

He finishes, not before starting again, "But now I have her here tonight. The Portkey's gone. Potter's gone. I am going to make up for fourteen, almost fifteen years of damage."

"I will never, ever, be a Death Eater." I say firmly. "Ever. You'll have to kill me."

" _Crucio!"_ He yells. The curse hit me, and I start screaming in agony. "Everything happens to you, does it not?" He says softly.

"You know absolutely nothing about my life, _father."_ I growl, gritting my teeth.

" _Crucio!"_ He yells again. "I might not know about it," He says coldly. "But it'll be better if you joined our side. The winning side."

I snort, "Uh, not really. You failed in killing the boy that can kill you."

"Potter owes you his life," Voldemort growls.

"My Lord," A Death Eater says. "What are we going to do with the girl?"

"Hmm," Voldemort says. "I didn't think I'd get this far...I suppose we could take her back to the Manor."

"You're not taking Miss Quimby _anywhere_ but back to safety at Hogwarts, Tom!" A voice shouts angrily.

And everything went black.

* * *

 **A/N: I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter! I've wanted to write out the duel for quite a while now. The next chapter will tie everything together and end the fourth year. Then, it'll be on to Heroes of Olympus! I hoped you liked the chapter! :)**

 **Footnotes: (1.) Feruescit- means boiling hot in Latin (Google Translate). Effects of spell: hot boils will cover your entire body.**

 ****Note: The Years of Change, book 2, will include fourth year, Heroes of Olympus, and fifth year. Sixth year and onward to the epilogues will be book 3. Enjoy the quick updates, they'll stop at August 19. (the torture chamber's start date, I mean school) ****

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	17. Boyfriend, Penfriend, and Question Mark

Boyfriend, Penfriend, and Question Mark

 **A/N: Last chapter of Goblet of Fire woot, woot! Who knows I'd get this far, eh? Thanks for all who supported me in reaching this far! Well, here you go! Why the hell did I title this chapter, 'Boyfriend, Penfriend, and Question Mark,' you ask? Read on.**

 **Enjoy this chapter of, 'The Years of Change!' :)**

* * *

 _Previously in 'The Years of Change':_

 _"My Lord," A Death Eater says. "What are we going to do with the girl?"_

 _"Hmm," Voldemort says. "I didn't think I'd get this far...I suppose we could take her back to the Manor."_

 _"You're not taking Miss Quimby_ _anywhere_ _but back to safety at Hogwarts, Tom!" A voice shouts angrily._

 _And everything went black._

* * *

 **Lina**

I hear voices in the far distance. They're so far away, though. As if they were muffled.

"For the _last time,_ Mr. Potter! There's no point in visiting an unconscious girl! Oh, _fine!"_ An exasperated voice.

"When will she wake up?" A concerned voice.

"I'm sorry to say I do not know, Mr. Potter. That was a huge cut I had to heal. And upon her examination she has been Crucio-ed about five times, rivalling the Longbottom's six or seven. She'll wake when she is ready, hopefully by the year's end." A sympathetic voice.

"Lina, please!" The concerned voice begs. "You have to wake up! Please, for me! I can't believe you sacrificed yourself for me, you idiot! Please, open your eyes!"

The voice was getting clearer, but I can't yet tell who it was. Apparently I sacrificed myself for him...

I vaguely feel a warm hand grip mine, and rub it.

" _You will face me soon."_

This voice was a lot clearer than the other one.

" _I must say, I admire your daring, but it is no match against me and my sons."_

This voice was Gaea.

" _Now that your year is over, you and the rest of the Eight will see me in battle eventually."_

"But we will defeat you," I say softly.

She chuckles, _"I can already SEE your death, dear Alina. Sure, you might survive...until your fifteenth birthday. We will meet soon. If THIS GIRL is what I have to face, then, I get the easy end of the bargain, do I not?"_

She then starts laughing evilly before disappearing, leaving me in darkness. I shiver, squeezing the hand gripping mine for comfort.

"Lina, I know you're there," The other voice pleads. There was a moment's pause. "I—I love you, Lina. Please come back to me."

Everything came back. Flashes of Harry and I having to face my father in a duel came back toward me. Lord Voldemort has returned.

And the voice was Harry.

And he said he _loved_ me.

I open my eyes. "Harry—he's returned! He's back! We have to tell Dumbledore, and—"

"Shh. Dumbledore already knows, as soon as I told him he went back for you in the graveyard." Harry says soothingly.

"So does the school know?" I ask.

"As far as I know, the Weasley's, Hermione, Sirius, Snape, and Professor McGonagall know. The Minister didn't believe us." Harry says.

"What?" I demand. "Why?"

"Dumbledore says it's because he's too afraid to believe it," Harry says. "And...and...I can't believe you get that as a father!"

I sigh. "Harry, it's..."

"No! It's just that it's not fair for you!" He says.

"Harry, my life's not fair and I've learned to deal with it!" I argue.

He pauses. "Did you hear what I...um said earlier?"

"Which part?" I tease. "The part where you called me an idiot or the part which you said that you..."

"It's true, you know." He says.

"That I'm an idiot!" I say, faking affront.

"No, well actually..." He trails off.

"Thin ice, Potter." I warn.

"The part where I said I loved you." He says. "I have been trying to do this, all year. I think Ron's fed up with it already."

"You got that right!" A voice calls from outside the curtains. "Glad you're awake, Lina!"

"Ronald, will you shut up? You're ruining his moment!" Another voice snaps, Hermione. "Glad you're safe, Lina!"

I shake my head and chuckle. "Uh, how long have you been out there, Ron, Hermione?" I ask.

"They weren't with me when I came in here," Harry says. "Now, are you two going to make this even more awkward for me or can I do this privately?"

Silence could be heard from outside the curtain. "Lina," Harry continues. "I loved you ever since the end of third year and had no idea how to tell you. I feared your rejection, but now I'm ready for it."

"I suppose I had a slight crush on you," I admit.

"Yeah, Lina!" Ron's voice calls from outside. "And Malfoy's hair is slightly blond!"

"Weasley! Shut up!" I yell. "Okay, a huge crush. And I think I love you too. So...what now?"

"You become boyfriend and girlfriend, duh!" Ron steps in.

"Ronald, have you no tact?" Hermione hisses.

"How exactly do you _be_ someone's girlfriend?" I ask.

Hermione shrugs. "It's not much different than you are now, really. Face it. The two of you do everything you would already, so now it's just putting a label on it. Ron just has no tact."

"Well...you're a know it all!" Ron argues.

"You're insufferable!" Hermione retorts.

"Swot!" Ron yells.

"Idiot!" Hermione yells back.

Harry takes a deep breath. "Okay, first of all, will you both shut up? And Lina...will you be my girlfriend? If it's just putting a label on it."

Ron and Hermione look at me expectantly. "I'd love to. If it's putting a label on it..." I say.

"WELL, IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" Ron yells.

"Okay, next up: you and Hermione!" I announce, simply because he was pissing me off now.

" _NEVER!"_ They say in unison.

" _What_ _on earth_ is going on in here?" Madam Pomfrey exclaims. "Oh, good, Miss Quimby—you're awake—you're quite popular, you know-now, _all_ of you get out! She needs rest!" She shoos Hermione, Harry, and Ron out of the Wing, and I sigh in content as I fall back asleep again.

But I could have _sworn on the Styx_ Madam Pomfrey said, "Hell, even Mr. Malfoy checked up on her when he thought all the Slytherins weren't looking!"

* * *

The next time I wake up, I call over Madam Pomfrey and ask how long I've been asleep.

"The entire night, I reckon. It's now two days before the End of Year Feast. You're free to leave." She says.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," I say before leaving.

I start to head toward the Gryffindor common room before an arm blocks my way. I spin around to see who it was. "Malfoy," I glance up at him. "Uh...what're you doing here?"

"It's not like I wanted to check up on you or anything, Lina." He says defensively.

I throw my arms in the air, "Whoa, whoa, I'm not accusing you of anything. And obviously not."

"Just wanted to see if the Slytherin rumor about you saving Potter and dying is true," He says.

"Well... _DO I LOOK DEAD TO YOU, YOU IDIOT!?"_ I hiss. "And nothing you Slytherins say is true anyway!"

"That and the fact that Brooke left Hogwarts. I don't know. She disappeared before the Third Task and didn't come back," He frowns.

"Gee," I mutter under my breath, "Wonder where she went, to her Father maybe?"

"Don't know," I say. "Oh, and by the way...Harry and I are together. Bye!"

"YOU HOOKED UP WITH POTTER? WHAT THE HELL, LINA?" He yells.

But I was already skipping to the common room. "WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH?" I call back.

He didn't answer.

* * *

"It vould be nice if ve could write each other," Klaus says as we stand by the spot where Hogwarts and foreign students separate. The end of the year has passed, and Dumbledore had given a speech about how Voldemort has returned and to remember Cedric Diggory.

"Yeah," I say breathlessly. "Do you have an address? Don't worry; I'm not going to stalk you. I just don't want to send Midnight anywhere that she doesn't know where it is."

"Vell, currently I live vith Viktor in a large flat up north, on a street called Alpine." He says.

"Thanks," I say. "We can write each other that way. And Midnight will know where I am..."

He pulls me into a hug. "It vas nice getting to know you, Lina."

"I totally agree." I say as he then leaves.

I then step on the compartment with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, my head rested on Harry's shoulder, when Hermione proceeded to tell us about her discovery.

"So, um, let me get this straight," I say. "Rita Skeeter's a beetle Animagus, and _that's her?"_ I nod to a jar that a beaming Hermione was holding.

"Wait a second!" Harry gasps. "That night I kissed you after the Yule Ball, Lina! Over your shoulder I saw a beetle!"

"And best friends with benefits!" I gasp. "I remember swatting at a beetle to get away from my face! And when Klaus asked me to the Ball and my fight with you, I saw a beetle in both, I just thought it was a coincidence, you know, there are lots of beetles!"

"And when Viktor talked to me during the Second Task!" Hermione says.

"When Hagrid told Madame Maxime about his mum!" Harry adds.

"What about Malfoy?" Ron says.

"When we saw him under the tree, he was talking to her in his hand," Hermione says.

"Oh, so that's how the Slytherins have been spewing lies!" I say indignantly. "Well, how do you feel now Skeeter?" I stick out my tongue immaturely at the beetle as Hermione put it in her schoolbag. "I'll be right back," I say. "I have to use the bathroom."

When I get back from the bathroom, Fred and George were in our compartment. "Hello, Lina! Welcome back to the Compartment!" Fred beams.

"Watch your step as you go in," George warns. "There are three slimy Slytherins at your feet; I wouldn't want you touching them."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were trying to hide their giggles. I look down to see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle lying unconsciously at my feet. "We hexed them," Harry says. "All five of us. At the same time."

I look down at them, "May I?" I say.

They nod eagerly.

Soon, I turned Malfoy's hair pink, and Crabbe and Goyle's red and gold respectively and enter the compartment. I look down at Malfoy and hold back giggles.

Then we all started to play Exploding Snap, and Harry ended up giving Fred and George all his gold so they could start a Joke Shop. I think they'd be very successful.

When the train came back in, I look down at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. "Er...are we going to leave them there or what?"

Ron shrugs. "Who cares, Lina?!"

Ron was right. Why did I care what happens to Malfoy? I shouldn't care about what happens to a slick git like him.

But I do. And it's unnerving. And I knew then and there, Draco Malfoy is a Question Mark for me. "Goodbye, Malfoy." I mutter when my friends left. "You confuse me on so many levels."

Then I step over him and leave.

I face Harry. "Lina, you need to promise me that you'll try and stay safe over the summer. I know they gave you a quest, and—"

"I was already thinking of something. I could Iris Message you. I could send a letter and a plan date so those horrid relatives of yours couldn't do anything to you. Do you think it could work?" I say.

"So, it's when you can talk, face to face basically." He says.

"Yeah," I say.

"I think it can work," He says, "Something to look forward to in that hellhole."

And then he pulls me in for a kiss. "Bye, Lina. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." I say breathlessly, before turning to exchange farewells with Hermione and Ron.

"And now," I mutter. "I must defeat the tormentor of my dreams."

* * *

 **A/N: And so endeth the fourth year. And now onward to Heroes of Olympus and fifth year! The story's FAR from over! Hopefully I can see this thing to seventh year and the epilogue without quitting! So, here's to Harralina getting together! As for all you Dralina shippers, wait until fifth year. Trust me. It's going to be worth the wait because I have lots of things planned for Harry, Lina, and Draco! By the way, Harry: Boyfriend, Klaus: Penfriend, Draco: Question Mark :P I hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 ****Note: You all should look at BookLover5434's stories. One is a Harry Potter/Chronicles of Narnia crossover called 'Through the Wardrobe,' and the other is a Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover called 'The Crazy Life of Audrey Jackson Lestrange.' She also has a Harry Potter Marauders story, 'Reminisce.' think? I hope I got the titles right...Anyways, please go check her out, she has supported me greatly :) ****

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	18. The Dursleys and the Warship

The Dursleys and the Warship

 **A/N: Here's the first chapter of Heroes of Olympus! This one's sort of an in between. Not part of Mark of Athena or Goblet of Fire, but in between. The next one will be well into Mark of Athena. I hope you like it! :)**

 **A fanfiction statement I found on someone's profile: A word to the wise, don't write OC stories. If you do, your stories will not be popular.**

 **My response: Screw you. Look at my review count. And 98% are positive. And 50 followers. 139 followers on book 1. Whoever said that, I'm proving you wrong. Thank you all for supporting me! :)**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Years of Change!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

"Whoa," I exclaim. "You _built_ this?"

"You like it?" Leo asks.

"I love it," I say. "The magical plates of Camp, the fact that we each have a personal cabin (a private place to IM Harry)...It almost feels like we might _not_ be sailing to our deaths," causing us both to laugh.

"Chiron won't let us leave without a chaperone though." Annabeth points out.

"We have you; you're strict and scary enough." I point out cheekily.

"She has a point," Leo says.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Annabeth rolls her eyes. "But he wants to send us with Gleeson Hedge."

"Really? Him?" Leo sighs.

"Who's he?" I ask.

"He taught at our boarding school, a satyr in disguise. He's violent, bipolar, yells at people and calls them cupcake all the time." Leo rolls his eyes.

"Sounds _lovely,_ can't we get Chiron to send us with Grover or something?" I ask. "I need to catch up with him..."

"You know we can't because he's busy with his duties as Lord of the Wild," Annabeth says.

I sigh. "So when do we leave again, tomorrow? Day after?"

"The original plan was yesterday but you were still at Ho—your boarding school," Annabeth finishes because of Leo's presence. "So we'll leave tomorrow. I want to see Percy as soon as possible."

I smirk. "I get how you feel, Annabeth. If I found out my boyfriend was missing, I'd feel horrible."

Annabeth stops in her tracks. _"Lina._ Repeat your last sentence."

"I said, if I found out my boyfriend was missing, I'd feel horrible," I repeat slowly.

"Your... _boyfriend?"_ Annabeth narrows her eyes.

"Well, ladies, I have to go meet Piper and Jason, so...later!" Leo runs down the ladder of the Argo II, wanting to get away from Annabeth. I doubt he has to go meet Piper and Jason. No one blames him.

"Yes, my boyfriend." I say. "His name is Harry Potter."

"At least it's with someone you've known for a long time rather than those spur of the moment relationships," She says. "Now, how'd this happen? I want a detailed explanation of the rest of your year."

"No you don't," I say. "Really. You don't."

One look from her has me spilling my guts out about the fourth year. Honestly that girl is scary. The only thing I withheld was the fact that I got kissed by Malfoy in the Astronomy Tower at like two in the morning. Not one of my finest moments. And why the HELL did I let him? I don't know. It was wrong. But it felt right. Oh my gods, Lina! Stop thinking about kissing Malfoy!

Not to mention she'd probably lecture me on not sneaking around the castle at night, forget two rivals kissing.

She seemed to be more interested in the graveyard thing with my father than anything else. "So, let me get this straight. Your Professor was a Death Eater in disguise, who lured you to a graveyard by a Portkey, tried to kill your friend—oh, never mind, boyfriend now, and then being your idiot self you sacrificed yourself, and wound up in a Hospital Wing, and now your father's out and about causing terror?"

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it all up..." I trail off.

She pulls me into a hug. "Don't ask," I mutter. "Not like I get any peace."

* * *

The next day I pack things for the trip. "How long will you be gone, Lin-Bean?" Anne asks me.

"Hopefully not long," I sigh. "But you know the life of a demigod, right? Our original plan is to find Percy in the other camp and gain some answers and the other three campers, whoever they are, before completing the Prophecy. Don't worry though. I have so many drachmas from winning random bets here. I have enough to IM at least forty people. I'll mostly use it on you and Harry though."

"Your boyfriend?" Anne teases.

"As a matter of fact, yes, my boyfriend," I smirk.

"What?" Anne asks. "You mean you actually got together after years of going on and on about him?"

I nod.

"And what about the other one?" She asks.

"The other one?" I repeat. "I'm not a slut, Anne-Banana."

"What was his name again...?" Anne trails off. "I think it was Mallory, Malfoy, or something like that."

"Anne, what part of 'I would like to throw him in Tartarus' do you not understand? And honestly? He's confusing. I can't get a read on him. And he's—he's just—ARGH HE GETS ON MY FREAKING NERVES SO BADLY and I can't insult or sneer at him like before fourth year! There's something stopping me!" I say. "My boyfriend and my best friends know exactly how they feel about him; they hate him and have no problem showing it. But, me...well I hate him too, but...never mind it's complicated...anyways, enough discussion on love lives, you're only nine!"

"Hey! Double digits in a couple days!" She exclaims indignantly and I laugh.

"I'm going to miss you, you just got here and then you're leaving," She pouts.

I sigh, "I know. I'm really sorry. I never wanted this quest; it just...came to me, like I'm a big trouble magnet."

"That's because you are," She points out.

I pack the last of my clothes and carry the bag over my shoulder. "Ready for this?" Piper asks me.

"As I'll ever be," I say.

Neither of us sounded sure.

"I think you both will make it out alive," Anne says. "I hope you do."

"I hope so too," I sigh.

There was a large crowd of people gathered around Leo's warship, waiting to see us all off.

Chiron stood in front. "I wish you all luck in this quest, and I hope greatly that you all come back here alive safe and sound."

We all say our farewells, before I face Anne. "Listen. I _am_ coming back. Do you have the ten drachmas I gave you?"

She nods.

"Good. Iris Message me whenever you want, except at night. I'll be sleeping." I joke. "It'll probably be a good five hours before we reach the Roman Camp so IM me, maybe, this evening before bed to see how I am?"

She nods, "I'll Iris Message you lots." She sniffles. "You have to be careful."

"I always am," I say.

She gapes at me.

"Oh, don't give me that," I say. "I'm careful."

She continues gaping at me.

"Okay. I'll never win the award for cautious person." I roll my eyes. "But I'll do my best to stay alive for you, Anne-Banana."

I give her one last hug before climbing up the ladder into the Argo II.

* * *

The five of us, that was, Jason, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, and I were eating lunch on the warship. I also got to meet our chaperone Coach Hedge, who...annoyed me in every single way possible.

"Okay, so," Annabeth says. "The Roman Camp. Hopefully Seaweed Brain's there."

"A nickname for Percy," I say, noticing Jason, Piper, and Leo's confused faces.

"Anyways, the Romans hate us, plain and simple." Annabeth says. "Hopefully the presences of Percy and Jason will make them accept us. Meanwhile, we must be very, very careful in Roman territory. We can't act without thinking. Lina, that means you."

I give her an irritating eye roll, "Whatever." Leo looked at me as if I had a death wish. So what. I ticked off Annabeth.

"Not _whatever!_ I'm serious!" She snaps at me. "Seriously, Lina, I've wondered this for a long time, do you have any sense of self-preservation? One wrong move and they'll attack us! Anyways, Piper, Lina, we could use some of your charmspeak powers. They're powerful alone, so when they are combined, it just might be our ticket to their cooperation."

We all hear a loud yell of, "KILL HIM! COME ON! YOU'RE NOT HITTING HARD ENOUGH!" Then I hear the loud noise of something breaking.

I start laughing, along with Jason, Piper, and Leo.

Annabeth sighs, "Then there's the matter of our _chaperone._ The Romans will never trust us with him around. I'll just have to convince him to stay inside when we get there..."

When lunch ended, everyone went back to their separate Cabins to think and pace themselves before we reach the Roman Camp.

I might have managed to cover it up with a teenage response of 'whatever,' but in reality I was terrified. Would the Romans really kill us? Are they _that_ much of disciplinarians?

It was 3pm here, like Mountain Time. So it'd be 11pm where Harry is. His jerk relatives should be out of his hair at this hour. I needed to talk to him...I walk into my _personal_ bathroom (seriously, Leo's outdone himself) and overflow the sink water.

"Oh, Iris, accept this offering. Show me Harry Potter at Number Four Privet Drive."

The image shows a rather small bedroom, and Harry lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Harry!" I hiss. _"HARRY!"_

"I must be going insane," He mutters. "I could have sworn that I heard Lina."

"That's because you did hear Lina you idiot!" I hiss. "I'm Iris messaging you!"

Harry gets up and walks towards the Iris Message. "Lina? Is it really you?"

"Yeah," I say. "I'm currently on a warship sailing to a Roman Camp."

"What're you doing up at this hour?" He asks.

"Harry, in America it's like 3pm!" I exclaim.

"Oh right. I knew that. Are you alright?" He asks gently.

"Well, I haven't faced any deathly things yet, so...yeah. Perfectly fine for now." I say.

"I hope you stay safe, and—"

Suddenly, a loud voice penetrates the room, "BOY! ARE YOU TALKING TO YOURSELF?" I cringe. A man comes into the room, his wife and son following. He looked like he could lose some weight and I already hated him. The son could definitely lose some weight and I didn't really like the wife by looking at her.

"Um, no, Uncle Vernon, I was just—" Harry stutters.

"He was talking to me," I say coldly.

"Lina, don't get involved with them," Harry mutters under his breath.

"Who said that?" The wife, Petunia squeaks. They look around frantically.

"There!" The son, Dudley exclaims, pointing at me through the Iris Message.

"Correct," I snarl. "I am Lina Quimby, Harry's girlfriend. Of course he's told me all about _you."_

"How're you here?" Vernon exclaims.

"My little secret, isn't it?" I say mockingly.

By now Harry was cursing under his breath, his girlfriend, who could control fire and had a fierce temper, was about to get in a brawl with his relatives, ordinary muggles with no power and he had a very clear idea of who'd come out on top.

"So, you're one of his _kind?_ You come from the freak school?" The wife demands.

"Daddy! How come Harry has a girlfriend before me!" Dudley demands.

"Maybe it's because unlike _you,_ Harry has manners and good qualities," I sneer. "Draco Malfoy is better than you. And yes, I go to Hogwarts."

"How dare you insult my son? I'll—I'll throttle you!" Vernon exclaims angrily.

I smirk. "I'd like to see you try and throttle a girl who you can't even touch. I'm physically in America, you know. We're trying to work out the whole long distance thing, Harry and I. Besides...you have no clue what I'm capable of."

"Magic?" Vernon sneers. "So, you're Potter's freak girlfriend. You're worse than he is. How dare you threaten me?"

I narrow my eyes. "I'm much more capable, as you will find out."

"Lina, it's not worth it," Harry begs.

"Hmm," I say. I conjure a fireball and bring it close to the Iris Message so it looks like I'm about to burn their house down.

The Dursleys scream.

"Now, where were we? Oh, right. If I get one letter from my boyfriend on your mistreatment of him I will team up with Harry's godfather Sirius Black, yes the mass murderer and I know him, and actually burn your house down. You live on Number Four Privet Drive, so I know where you live. And you will let Harry talk to me whenever he feels like it. Remember these words, Dursleys. How dare you abuse my boyfriend for fourteen bloody years?" I growl.

"Y—yes miss. Just—just get away from us! We won't touch Harry! He's free to talk to you using that—that weird system of yours whenever! Just—don't burn our house down with that—that power, no need to team up with Sirius Black either, we'll stay out of you guys' hair!" Vernon yells.

Harry holds back a chuckle. "Well. That's Lina for you."

The Dursleys run out of Harry's room.

"That should get them out of your hair," I say happily.

"You shouldn't have done that, Lina," Harry warns. "But...it was brilliant! Where was I? Oh, make sure you stay safe."

I heard knocking on my Cabin door. "Lina! We've reached the Roman Camp!" Annabeth says from outside.

"Right," I say to Harry. "I'll do my best to be careful, now that I've taken care of your relatives. Good luck kisses?"

"Can you even do that through an Iris Message?" He asks.

"No," I admit. "We'll blow them."

We blow each other a kiss.

"If the Romans kill you, I'll kill them," He threatens.

"I don't think they'll kill us because of Percy being there, hopefully. Bye, Harry." I say.

"Good luck, Lina. Bye." Harry says.

And the Iris Message was cut and I open the Cabin door.

"Oh, good you're here," Annabeth says. "Percy," She sighs with longing.

"Percy," I agree.

We join Jason, Piper, and Leo on the deck, giving each other reassuring looks and bracing ourselves.

Then we hear a fussing voice. "I will not have weapons in the Pomerian Line. I certainly will not have Greeks!"

Yeah...this might be harder than we thought. We haven't even met the Campers yet. This is a _statue_ yelling at us.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah...I've had the whole, 'Lina death threats the Dursleys,' in my head for a while now, I couldn't help it! I hope it all worked out well! So, in the next chapter, they meet the Camp Jupiter Campers, Hazel and Frank and sees Percy again, and then they sail off and complete the quest! Let's see how this goes... ;)**

 **Next Chapter: Meeting The Romans**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	19. The Romans Try to Kill Us

The Romans...Try to Kill Us

 **A/N: Okay, so here's the next chapter! Thanks for all your support! :)**

 *****NOTICE: Okay, so I have a POLL on my profile called: 'If I were going to sort Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia into Hogwarts with Lina, where would they go?'**

 **Choices are:**

 **-All three in Gryffindor, but Percy and Annabeth are hatstalls**

 **-Percy goes to Hufflepuff, Annabeth goes to Ravenclaw, Thalia goes to Gryffindor with Lina**

 **-I don't really care, but one of them (most likely Thalia or Percy) should go to Slytherin and make friends with Draco, forcing Lina to rethink her prejudice**

 **PLEASE VOTE! The guests/people without an account can send me their choice in a review! :)*****

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Years of Change!' :)**

* * *

 _Previously in, 'The Years of Change':_

 _We join Jason, Piper, and Leo on the deck, giving each other reassuring looks and bracing ourselves._

 _Then we hear a fussing voice. "I will not have weapons in the Pomerian Line. I certainly will not have Greeks!"_

 _Yeah...this might be harder than we thought. We haven't even met the Campers yet. This is a_ _statue_ _yelling at us._

* * *

 **Lina**

"Terminus," Jason says. "It's me, Jason Grace."

"Oh, I remember you!" Terminus grumbles. "I thought you had better sense that to converse with the enemies of Rome!"

"They're not enemies," Jason says.

"That's right," Piper jumps in.

"If we could just talk for a moment," Piper and I say in unison.

"Oh, don't try that charmspeak on me, young ladies! And put down those daggers of yours before I slap them out of your hands!" Terminus snaps.

"You're a statue, and an annoying one at that." I snort and roll my eyes. "You can't slap _anything."_

"You...insolent _Graecus_ girl!" Terminus snarls. There was a flash of yellow and a POP, and our daggers flew out of our hands.

"Lucky for you I've just been through a battle, I would have blasted this flying monstrosity out of the sky if I were at full strength!" Terminus announces.

"You did not just call my ship a monstrosity," Leo deadpans.

"I hate him already," I mutter.

"Well, I'm not your biggest fan either, Graecus!" He retorts.

"What the hell's a Graecus? I can't believe I'm arguing with a statue and you can just go and—"

" _Okay_ , _Lina, enough._ Let's all calm down. Sorry about that, she never thinks. I take it you're Terminus, god of boundaries. I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of," Annabeth starts.

"Oh, I know who _you_ are! A child of Athena, Minerva's Greek form. Scandalous! We Romans know the proper place for her." Terminus glares at her.

Now I really hate him. How dare he insult Annabeth?

"What do you mean?" Annabeth demands. "And what's so scandalous about it?"

"Right!" Jason interrupts. "We come in peace. We'd love permission to land so we can—"

"Impossible!" The god squeaks. "Weapons are not allowed in the Pomerian Line! This entire ship is a weapon! You can't land here!"

I look down to see a crowd of Campers...and I see one familiar face among them. I nudge Annabeth. "Percy," I whisper.

She looks down and spots him and sighs with longing.

"Leo, stop the ship," She orders. "There's no rule against hovering over New Rome, is there?"

"Well, no..."

"We can keep the ship aloft. The ship won't be on Roman soil, and we'll keep all our weapons on the ship," Annabeth promises. "The Romans have to keep their weapons out too, right?"

"I don't tolerate rule breakers, so yes," Terminus sniffs. "I suppose you can. Please try not to destroy my town, daughter of Athena."

We climb down from the ship and I brace myself. I was surprised to what I saw. There were couples with kids, and there were old people. At Camp Half Blood, most of us were teenagers. Not a lot made it to their adult years. If we survive past high school, in my case seventh year, which I heavily doubt, then we go out into the mortal world to try and survive or stay as counselors.

I have no clue what'll become of me after seventh year. I never actually pictured myself living that long...maybe I'd get a job in Wizarding England or something. An Auror maybe? It sounds cool, always being in the action of things...I'd rather do that than boring paperwork.

The demigods part for us. I see Tyson, gasp and wave. He waves excitedly back. We keep walking through a forum and the city was amazing. The demigods part for a girl in armor and a purple cape. The Romans murmur Jason's name.

"Jason Grace, my former colleague..." The girl starts. "I welcome you home. And your friends..."

I spot Percy and gasp. Annabeth surges forward before I could say anything to him. Then, before I knew it, they were kissing.

"Annabeth," He says breathlessly. "I never thought..."

Then Annabeth grabs his wrist and flips him over. Romans cry out. "Hold! Stand down!" The girl shouts.

"If you ever leave me again, I swear to all the gods," She growls.

"Consider me warned," Percy says.

I choose this moment to fling myself on Percy. "I missed you so much Kelp Head."

"You too, Fire Girl," He flashes a smile and I start sobbing into his shoulder.

"Reyna, this is Piper, that's Leo, the girl currently on Percy's shoulder is Lina, a good friend of his, and over there's his girlfriend Annabeth. She normally doesn't judo flip people." Jason introduces, and I pull away.

"Well, we have a lot to discuss. Centurions!" The girl, Reyna, calls. Some Roman campers come forward.

Two people appear at Percy's side. There was a burly Asian guy and a girl with chocolate skin and curly hair. She gave orders to them when one of them says, "You're letting them into the camp, you know the security risks, and,"

"We'll eat in the forum, Octavian." Reyna says to him sternly.

"So you want us to relax by their warship," Octavian sneers.

 _I hate him already too. This guy and the statue._

"They are our guests and we will treat them as such," Reyna says. "You should be burning an offering to thank the gods for bringing Jason back."

"Yeah, go burn your bears, Octavian," Percy says.

I start laughing, "He _burns bears?"_ I blurt out. Annabeth gives me a shut up look.

Octavian glares at me and I could have sworn he muttered, "Disrespectful Graecus."

...What the hell is a Graecus?

"Do not insult our guests, Octavian," Reyna says. "Now go."

I smirk as he leaves.

* * *

The Romans knew how to eat. There were all sorts of foods. I considered packing up some of it and sending it to Ron, he'd like it...

Then there were introductions. The two people with Percy introduced themselves as Hazel and Frank.

Then everyone shared their stories. Jason, Piper and Leo shared their quest to the Romans and Percy talked about waking up at the Wolf House with no memories but the name Annabeth.

"That's so romantic," I had said.

Then he went into how he defeated a giant, freed the death god, and returned with the lost golden eagle to repel a giant attack with Hazel and Frank.

I stare at him in disbelief.

"No wonder they made you praetor," Jason says.

Octavian snorts, "Now we have three praetors, and the rules state we can only have two!"

"I don't think anyone cares, bear burner." I roll my eyes.

Everyone starts laughing and even Reyna smiles.

"I like you already." Hazel says between breaths of laughter. "I think we're going to get along great."

"...BEAR BURNER?" Octavian yells. "I will not stand for this! You all are going to let her get away with this?!"

"Octavian?" Percy asks.

"What?" He snaps.

"Shut up," He and Jason say in unison.

"We'll figure out that problem later," Reyna says. "We have more serious things to discuss."

Then the conversation turns to the Great Prophecy.

"It needs to be a mix from both camps," Annabeth was saying. "Jason, Piper, Leo, Lina, and I are five."

"And me, Hazel, and Frank are eight." Percy says.

"We're supposed to accept that? Without a senate vote? Without a—" Octavian shouts.

 _No one cares._

"Percy!" We hear Tyson come toward us with what looked like a harpy girl. "Ella is scared," He says.

"No—no more boats," She mutters. "No...no ships." Then she looked at Annabeth. "Bad luck. There she is, wisdom's daughter walks alone..."

"Maybe it's not the best time..." Frank says.

"The Mark of Athena burns through Rome..." She finishes another Prophecy.

Then there was silence.

" _Did...did you know about this?"_ I mouth to Annabeth.

" _Um...I'll explain later..."_ She mouths back.

"What was that she said? It sounded like a Prophecy." Octavian says.

"She must have found it in a book, we found her in a library." Frank blurts.

"Ella likes books," She mutters.

"I don't think it was a Prophecy. Maybe harpies are different here, but ours have enough intelligence to clean cabins and cook lunches, do yours foretell the future?" Annabeth forces a laugh.

"I, uh...no, but..." Octavian stammers.

"Tyson, why don't you take Ella and Mrs. O Leary and shadow travel?" Percy asks.

"Large dogs are good," Ella says distantly. "Old Yeller, 1957..."

"Great!" Percy says. "We'll Iris Message you guys later!"

And they left.

"This whole thing smells of treachery," Octavian grumbles. "That's not a ship of peace I tell you!"

"Come aboard, man, I'll give you a tour. If you're good, I'll give you a paper captain hat," Leo says and I snicker.

"How dare you," Octavian starts furiously.

"It's a good idea," Reyna cut in. "Go with him."

"But... fine," He says, seeing Reyna's face.

"Back soon, this is gonna be epic," Leo grins.

But something was a bit... _off._ For a moment he looked a bit scary, like...like something possessed him or something...

Yeah...I don't think we're going to get out of this place safely...

"Reyna, if you don't mind, I'd like to show Piper around, she's never seen New Rome." Jason says.

Reyna's expression turned cold, "Of course." I start to wonder if Jason and Reyna had a relationship before Piper came in. If that was the case, then...I feel bad for Reyna.

"Yeah, me too," Percy says. "I'd like to show Annabeth—"

"No," Reyna snaps. "I'd like a few words alone with Annabeth, alone, if you don't mind, my fellow praetor. Come, daughter of Athena, walk with me."

And Reyna and Annabeth were gone.

I felt uncomfortable. Percy's presence was the only thing keeping me from feeling awkward.

"That was brilliant by the way, Lina. Bear burner!" Percy says.

"So, who is he anyway?" I ask.

"Camp Augur," Frank says. "Although he's not exactly favored among the camp."

"I hardly noticed," I say dryly.

"New Rome really is an amazing place," Hazel says. "We can show you around, if you'd like." She offers.

"Thank you," I manage to get out. I don't know what reason I had to worry. Frank and Hazel were friendly. None of these people were going to kill us.

We get up and start walking around the place.

"This is so amazing," I marvel. "It's nothing like this in Camp Half Blood. And it's sort of a surprise to see people of all ages here too."

"What's it like over at Camp Half Blood?" Hazel questions.

"Percy, I thought you would've told them?" I ask.

"Well, seeing as I couldn't remember anything..." He trails off.

"Well, most of the Campers are teenagers. I'd say between the ages of ten and twenty, after that you either stay on as a counselor or try and live a life in the mortal world." I say.

"Over here, after you finish your time in the legion, you can go to college here and live a life," Hazel says.

"That sounds lovely," I say wistfully.

Percy stops at an ice cream place and we all go in. "The usual, I presume?" The lady smiles as we reach the register. She hands Percy and Frank huge chocolate sundaes, and Hazel a strawberry cone.

"And what would you like, dear?" She smiles, not caring in the slightest that I have an enemy t shirt on that said CAMP HALF BLOOD and wasn't even wary.

"I'll take what Kelp Head's having," I motion to Percy.

The lady smiles and hands me a huge chocolate sundae.

"Kelp Head?" Hazel questions.

"Long story," Percy and I say in unison.

"Okay, so basically, Annabeth calls him Seaweed Brain, he calls her Wise Girl, and I call him Kelp Head and he calls me Fire Girl," I say.

"Um...Fire Girl?" Frank says. All of a sudden he looks wary.

"Another long story," I say. "Basically I have control over fire..."

Hazel's hands wrap protectively around her denim jacket pocket. **(1.)**

"Um, is everything alright?" I ask.

"No, it's fine," Hazel says quickly.

"You guys are really nice. The way Annabeth was going on in the ship about how we needed to be very careful, it seemed you were going to be cold hearted murderers," I joke.

"It's only Octavian you need to worry about, Lina." Percy says, causing the four of us to get in a fit of laughter. Gods, I missed Percy...

"I bet I can eat this sundae faster than you," I tell Percy.

"Oh, in your dreams," He rolls his eyes.

"You're on," I smirk.

"You two are really going to have a sundae eating contest in front of us," Hazel rolls her eyes.

"Ever since Percy ate that meal in like five seconds, I'm not sure if anyone's going to beat that," Frank says.

"Well, one needs to try, right?" I question.

Then, at the same time, Percy and I dig into our sundaes.

"Go Percy!" Frank cheers.

"I'm going for Lina," Hazel says.

"I finished!" Percy calls out.

"Me too!" I call out a second later. "And now I have a horrid brain freeze!" I grab my head.

"I won!" Percy cheers.

"You finished like one second before me," I roll my eyes. "You should try and beat one of my best friends in my boarding school, Ron Weasley, in an eating contest. I'd _pay_ _money_ to see that."

Then we hear an explosion.

"What's going on?" Hazel wonders. We leave the ice cream shop.

"The forum!" Frank points out.

"Your ship!" Hazel exclaims.

I look up at the Argo II, and it was firing.

"I thought you were coming in peace?" Frank questions.

"They'd never do this," Percy says. "I can vouch for it."

"I know nothing about this! I swear on the River Styx! I'd never!" I exclaim. A rumble of thunder pierced the sky and nothing happened to me.

"We believe you," Hazel says. "But your shirt's a clear giveaway! They're going to go after you!"

"We have to find the others—Annabeth, Jason, Piper!" I exclaim.

"Oh, gods, Annabeth!" Percy mutters.

The four of us ran to the forum. I noticed Percy, Hazel, and Frank created an arc around me so I wasn't seen as clearly. "Guys, what are you doing?" I ask.

"There's a chance they won't attack us," Hazel says.

Eventually we were pinned to the middle of a fountain and the angry Romans were trying to get to us.

"We didn't do anything!" I call out helplessly, repelling them with fireballs. "We swear!" Percy repels them with water.

"Then what's that?" An angry Roman tried to grab me, pointing at the ship but I duck. "And why're the three of you taking her side on this? She is a Graecus!"

One threw a plate that was supposed to hit Hazel, but I jump in and it hits me right in the stomach.

"Ohh," I groan.

"Annabeth!" Percy calls, grabbing me before I fell. "What the..."

"I don't know why they're like this!" She yells. "What happened to Lina?!"

"One of the crazed legionnaires hit her with a plate!" Percy calls back.

"I'm fine, actually!" I pull myself out of Percy's grip, ignoring the stomach pains.

"I'll tell you what!" Octavian shrieks from the Argo II. "The Greeks have _fired_ on us! Your boy Leo has trained his weapons on Rome!"

"Leo would never do that, he wouldn't hurt a fly!" I gasp.

"I saw it with my own eyes! Romans kill the invaders!" Octavian shrieks as the Argo II fires again.

"We have to leave, _now."_ Annabeth says.

"Hazel, Frank, you've got to make a choice, are you coming?" Percy asks.

"Of course we are, but you'll never make it if we don't buy you time," Hazel says. She whistles and a horse appears, distracting the mob.

I heard Jason's voice from afar, "Romans, please!" He and Piper were being assaulted by them.

"Get back!" Piper says, using charmspeak, but it didn't work.

"Frank, can you help them?" Percy asks.

"Sure," He says.

"How?" I yell.

"You'll see," Percy says.

A Roman threw something that hit me on the ankle and made me crumple to the ground. "Why am I so accident prone?" I groan, trying to get up and failing.

"Oh, gods," Annabeth says. "Percy, carry her. We have to get out, now!"

Percy scoops me up and he and Annabeth begin to climb the ladder.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see a dragon that lumbers towards Piper and Jason, grabs them and flies.

"Is that...?" Annabeth asks.

"Frank," Percy confirms.

Percy and Annabeth reach the deck. "Leo, what are you doing?" Annabeth screams.

"Destroy...them..." Leo says.

Percy puts me down gently before tackling him, and he hit the deck.

"Go! Get us out of here!" He exclaims.

* * *

"Well, I'm alright, just like promised!" I say cheerfully.

Harry raises an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah, Lina? Then why do you keep wincing, what's that gash on your stomach, and why does it look like you're in an infirmary?"

"Well, the Romans might've tried to kill us, but everyone got out safely." I say. "Our ship attacked because of Leo's...well, I have no doubt that it wasn't Leo, but it was something that possessed him to attack. I have a feeling they might retaliate," I sigh. "Meanwhile, we have the Eight, so now we start the quest."

Harry sighs. "Do you think you're ready for it?"

"Honestly? No. I don't understand the Prophecy only that eight people have to go and defeat the giants and Gaea; I don't know my role, or what to do in this. I think I'll find out along the way, though." I sigh.

"The Dursleys are treating me nicer than ever before," Harry smirks. "They're oh so afraid that I'm going to write my 'psycho girlfriend' about them."

I laugh, "Serves them right."

"Stay safe, psycho girlfriend." He teases.

"You too, idiot boyfriend." I swipe the message to finish it off.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so that was the chapter! It was slightly more canon than my usual chapters, but it had to be done!**

 **Footnotes: (1.): You know the whole thing. Frank's life's tied to a piece of firewood. Hazel protects the firewood. Lina is a girl that controls fire at will. (People ask me why she has the power, and I say: you'll find out in sixth year, if I ever get there :P) I'd think they'd be a bit wary of her.**

 **Octavian. Oh god. I HATE OCTAVIAN. When he died, I cheered, literally.**

 *****NOTICE: I won't be updating for a while, maybe until August 6. On Wednesday, I'm going to Washington DC. On the road trip there, I'm going to reread Mark of Athena so I know just the right places to fit in our favorite female protagonist ;) I'll still be answering PM's and all that while I'm on vacation. Sorry about the delay and please vote on my poll! *****

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	20. Of Discoveries and Possessions

Of Discoveries and Possessions

 **A/N: Okay, here is the long-awaited chapter! :) Thanks for all your support. About the poll, the Slytherin choice is the most popular, so I will put a demigod in Slytherin. The poll is STILL OPEN.**

 **I'm sorry about the long wait, but this is the longest chapter in the Years of Change, over 4k+, and I hope that makes up for it. I have a horrid cold right now. Maybe next time I'll update quicker. DC was awesome, I loved it lots! And my aunt wanted to see NYC so we went back there also, it was amazing! :)**

 **In this chapter, you do find out more about Lina's powers...**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Years of Change!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

After I finish the Iris Message with Harry in the infirmary, I go up to the decks of the Argo II.

"Are you feeling better?" Annabeth asks, concerned.

"I'm fine," I reassure her, trying to ignore the pain in my stomach.

"Split up?" Percy was saying. "That sounds like a really bad idea."

"It'll be quicker," Hazel says. "One team can go get tar and the other team can go and get bronze and lime. There's a reason a quest's limited to three or four demigods, right?"

"She's right," Annabeth says. "Eight demigods in one place will attract many monsters. We shouldn't travel in groups larger than three or four."

"Okay," Percy says. "I'll go with Annabeth...and Lina, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I assure.

Annabeth frowns. "I still don't think it's a good idea for you to go just yet."

"No, really, I'm fine." I say.

"Frank, you were amazing, turning into a dragon! Could you do it again to fly Percy, Annabeth, and Lina in for tar?"

"I...I suppose. But what about you?" Frank asks her.

"I'll ride Arion with Sa—with Leo here. We'll get the bronze and the lime. We can all meet here by dark."

Frank scowls.

"How long will it take to fix the ship?" Annabeth asks.

"With luck, a few hours." Leo says.

"Fine," She decides. "We'll meet you back here as soon as possible, but stay safe. We could use some luck, that doesn't mean we're going to get it."

* * *

Frank flew us into town for roofing tar. "Fire-Girl, Annabeth tells me you have a boyfriend." Percy says.

"Annabeth wasn't supposed to tell Percy about that," I give her a pointed look.

"And now Percy wants Lina to know that if her boyfriend hurts her, he'll feed him to Mrs. O Leary." Percy says.

"I'll be sure to pass it on to Harry." I smirk.

"What's with all the third person talk, guys?" Annabeth asks. I shrug.

We land on a roof and Frank transforms back into human form, "Here we are." There was tar surrounding the place and some buckets.

"Well, this is easy, we just grab the tar and..." I start.

Suddenly we hear a growling noise. "What's that?" Frank asks.

"With our luck, I think that's a tar monster." Annabeth grumbles.

I scoff. "A tar monster?" I repeat. "Those exist?"

"Never underestimate tar, Lina," She says darkly.

"Everyone, get behind me," Percy orders. He walks slowly towards the tar and grabs a bucket to pull some up, when suddenly the tar tries and pulls him in.

"Oh, gods," I say, running to try and pull him out, only getting pulled in myself.

"How does getting yourself stuck help anything?!" Annabeth asks.

"Oh...you know me!" I exclaim. "Like you say, I never think."

" _Mmm...I like the smell of demigods...a storm one and a fire one..."_ A voice from deep below the tar says.

"Di immortales that's creepy!" I exclaim, trying to pull myself out.

"Agreed!" Percy says, attempting to pull himself up.

"Frank, go get some of the tar from the other side while I help Percy and Lina out of here," Annabeth orders.

"I think I'm almost there..." Percy grunts.

"Oh, really? I've made absolutely no progress...I hate being lightweight..." I grumble.

" _Succumb into the tar, young demigods..."_ The voice at the bottom says.

"On the count of three, pull yourselves out of the tar as hard as you can at the same time," Annabeth instructs. "One...two...three!"

Percy and I give it our best shot. We pull as hard as we can, and Percy manages to get out of it, covered in tar.

"I'm still here!" I say, still about waist deep in the tar. I tried to pull again.

"Okay, Percy grab her left arm, I'll take her right one, pull!" She orders.

They both pull, and I pull too, and I get out of the tar.

"See what I meant by never underestimating tar?" Annabeth asks.

"I completely understand now," I tell her.

"Frank! You got it?" Annabeth calls.

Frank nods and we were flying off towards the Argo II.

"Lina? What _happened?"_ Piper asks as I stumble on the deck.

"Never underestimate tar," I shudder. "I need a shower."

* * *

"So, that's what happened today." I finish through the Iris Message.

"Whoa," Anne exclaims. "So...you went into the Roman Camp, nearly got killed by the Romans, and then got stuck in tar?"

"I have a very screwed up life, yes, Anne-Banana." I confirm. "I know."

"What's next?" She asks.

"With our horrid luck, more danger, especially after what I've heard at the meeting." I say. "We need to reach Rome in six days. You know Nico Di Angelo, right?"

Anne nods. "I've even talked to him a couple times."

"Well, he went looking for the Doors of Death, but he was captured and is now held prisoner. We need to find him. Not only do we need to find him, but we need to stop these...these two giants from destroying Rome." I finish.

"How do you know all this, Lin-Bean?" She asks fearfully.

"Piper sees visions through her knife," I confirm. "But yes...that is our next step."

"I really hope this all works out for you," Anne says.

"Me too, Anne-Banana." I say, "Me too."

And I swipe the Iris Message and get ready for bed.

Of course, I didn't sleep for a while, and neither did anyone else. Coach Hedge was doing his so called _nightly duty,_ aka, _keeping us up for half the night._

"LIGHTS OUT! SETTLE DOWN! TRY TO SNEAK OUT AND I'LL SMACK YOU BACK TO LONG ISLAND!" Coach Hedge yells.

I lose it after a while. "OH MY GODS!" I yell. "ABSOLUTELY NO ONE'S GOING TO SLEEP WITH ALL THAT NOISE GOING ON, CHAPERONE OR NOT, I DON'T CARE! JUST SHUT UP! WE DEMIGODS BARELY GET ENOUGH SLEEP AS IT IS!"

To my surprise, he actually shuts up, "FINE, QUIMBY," He grumbles.

A chorus of, "THANK GOODNESS LINA," Was heard throughout the cabins, before I attempt to sleep again.

" _One male and one female for the sacrifice..." A voice hisses, Gaea._

" _Yes, of course," Another voice says. "Out of the eight demigods, which ones do you want the most?"_

" _Guess the female," Gaea's voice purrs. "I'd have thought at least that would be obvious. Ah, yes...demigod blood is very powerful...but then there's the blood of a demigod-witch, very, very rare. And an elemental."_

" _You'd like the blood of the Quimby girl, I'm guessing." The other voice says._

" _It doesn't have to be her, of course, any will do." Gaea says. "But if I get hers, I will no doubt be stronger."_

" _How's she a demigod, witch, and elemental at the same time?" The other voice says._

" _Well...demigod-witches are very rare." Gaea admits. "Almost forbidden...if the gods find out Aphrodite couldn't control her bed urges and had two witch daughters without their permission...well, that doesn't matter. The gods shall perish soon, and the second one will die before she reaches eleven, as the world will perish. The second demigod-witch currently resides in Camp Half Blood, and is very close to Alina... As for the element, that can only happen if a demigod-witch has a personality VERY strongly suited for one of the elements. It only makes sense that Alina Quimby is fire—hotheaded, fierce, and rash. Anyways, yes, her blood shall help me arise quicker."_

" _And the male?" The other voice asks._

" _I would prefer to have Perseus or Jason's blood for the male," Gaea hisses. "If I get one of them, and the Quimby girl's witch and elemental blood, I will no doubt be unstoppable, as Perseus and Jason both control storm elements."_

" _Of course, mistress. And then we shall eliminate humans and demigods alike and rule the world." The other voice says._

" _As soon as we're done with Rome, I'm thinking of sending someone to attack Wizarding Britain. Oh, how that would completely ruin Lina Quimby!" Gaea hisses in delight. "But first we must attack Rome. Then we can set our sights on the Wizarding World. You are dismissed."_

" _Yes, mistress." The voice says before leaving._

 _The sleeping form of Gaea turns to me as if she knows I'm watching her. Suddenly I see vivid pictures of Hogwarts and a picture of me with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Then I saw one with me and Harry, his arm around me._

" _Once you reach Rome, come to me willingly, dear Alina." Gaea's voice hisses. "And we might spare the world you so dearly love and destroy everything else. Oh, and dear? Watch out for my planted Eidolon leader in your body. Maybe she'll take care of the sacrifice for you...she IS one of my best...either way, if your blood isn't spilt on the Ancient Stones the whole Wizarding World will pay."_

I bolt upright out of bed before thinking about all the horrible things in that dream.

-Well the plus is now I know how I control fire. **(1.)**

-A _SECOND_ demigod-witch. I narrow down who it can be. So she's a girl, a daughter. She's one of my Aphrodite campers. She isn't eleven yet. And she's very close to me...there's only one girl I know that fits that description entirely. Three guesses who. Points for whoever guessed that its Anne...I should probably keep this knowledge to myself until next year... **(2.)**

-Here's the negative...GAEA WANTS TO DESTROY THE WIZARDING WORLD. The World I know and love. And what the hell is an Eidolon?! And what's it doing in me?!

I have to warn... _NO._ "Um, hey Harry...the worlds going to end...starting with Rome then the Wizarding World...you're going to die...and I'm going to die...and everyone's going to die..."

That's the stupidest thing I've _ever_ heard from myself.

Someone knocks on my Cabin door. "Lina? It's morning. Are you alright? I heard screaming.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Annabeth," I assure. "You know...demigod dreams." _And Gaea wants to destroy my other world._

She looks at me sympathetically, "Do you want to talk about it?" She asks in concern.

I shake my head, "Um...not right now..."

She closes the door.

* * *

Jason, Piper, Percy, and I were going off to check the mile marker in Kansas for Dionysus, according to Piper's vision.

"Correct my math," Percy says once we reach a Grub station that said they were forty miles from the Topeka, Kansas exit. "Doesn't that mean we have eight miles to walk?"

"No cars..." Jason trails off. "I can call a friend for a ride."

"Let's see whose friend gets here first," Percy says.

Jason whistled while Percy concentrated. My guess was that Percy was trying to get Blackjack.

Thunder rumbles. "Soon," Jason smiles.

"Too late," Percy smirks as Blackjack spirals towards us.

"I've never seen a black Pegasus like that," Piper comments.

He trots over to Percy and nuzzles his face, lets me pet him, then turns inquisitively towards Piper and Jason.

"This is Piper and Jason," Percy tells Blackjack.

The horse nickers.

"Um, maybe later." Percy says.

"Let me guess, Kelp Head." I say, shaking my head. "He wants donuts."

"It's always donuts," Percy laughs.

The air turned cold, and what looked like a mist-horse touched down. "Tempest," Jason says. "It's been a long time."

Percy and Jason climb onto their horses. Percy offers me a hand on Blackjack and I climb on. Soon, we arrive at the thirty-two-mile marker. Blackjack whinnies.

"Yep, no sign of the wine dude," Percy says.

"Did someone just call me the wine dude? It's Bacchus, Mr. Bacchus, Lord Bacchus, or Oh-My-Gods-Please-Don't-Kill-Me-Lord-Bacchus." He says in a lazy drawl.

"I thought you were Dionysus though, or Mr. D," I point out. "From Camp Half Blood. Who the Hades is Bacchus?"

"Ah!" Bacchus/Dionysus said, clapping a hand to his forehead. "Stop that, girl!"

"What am I doing?" I ask.

"You're thinking about me in _Greek!_ Do you have any idea how _hard_ this is? _Bacchus_ is my _Roman name!"_ He exclaims. "Did Ceres send you?"

"What series?" Percy asks. I was wondering that too.

"Both of you are idiot Greeks," Bacchus mutters.

"He means Ceres, the goddess of agriculture. You know her as Demeter." Jason says. "Do you remember me, Lord Bacchus?"

"Ah...yes...John Green." Bacchus says.

"Jason Grace," Jason corrects.

"Whatever," The god says. "Did Ceres send you?"

"No," I blurt out. "But I still see that you don't know how to pronounce people's names correctly, whether you're Greek or Roman." I snort.

"If I knew you from that other Camp, you insolent girl," He growls at me. "You would be—"

"Dead?" I supply. "You'd have incinerated me? Transformed me into something?"

"It's been talked you were going to turn me into a dolphin," Percy says. "I think you were too lazy to do anything to us though."

"Yeah," I say, not helping myself at all. "All you ever did at Camp was moan and complain about how you were stuck there for a bunch of years with us 'brats.'" I put air quotes around brats.

He growls. "You two are the most—"

"Lord Bacchus!" Piper interrupts. "We actually came here to get your advice. Please, we need your wisdom!"

"You're well spoken, girl, unlike the other insolent girl," He glances at me. "Advice, eh? Very well, avoid karaoke, theme parties are out..."

"That's very useful advice, Lord Bacchus, but we were hoping you'd help us on our quest," Piper says, explaining about the quest.

Then Bacchus basically told us that he'd only help us if we gave him tribute.

"What kind of tribute?" I blurt out.

"Oh, it's nothing _you_ can handle, but this other girl does have some manners. Seek out Phorcys, Gaea's son. He always hated his mother; he didn't have much use for those twins either. You'll find him in Atlanta." Bacchus says. "I must be going. You should do the same.

But then, I felt a cold feeling and everything went black.

" _Welcome to my party," A voice hisses. It was Gaea's._

* * *

 **Eidolon Version of Lina: Third POV**

 _This body makes a rather lovely one to possess._

"Jason!" Piper yells. "What's going on? Um, Percy? Lina?"

"We are the Eidolons, Piper McLean." Eidolon-Lina hisses, her eyes pure gold. "We shall live in these bodies. The Earth Mother sent four of our best, and we shall live through some of the most powerful demigods once their blood is spilt on the Ancient Stones. But you have to choose, Piper dear. "Which hero shall die with Alina Quimby?"

Piper backs away slowly from Eidolon-Lina, "Lina..." She gasps.

Meanwhile, Eidolon-Percy and Jason were heading straight for each other, sword against sword, while Eidolon-Lina calmly watched with an evil grin that rivaled her Father's.

" _You must choose one, Piper dear. Which shall it be?" Gaea's voice hisses._

"Jason is your boyfriend, is he not?" Eidolon-Lina hisses. "Why don't we let him kill Perseus?"

"You're...you're not Lina, she'd never say that!" Piper gasps. "You don't even _sound_ like her!

"Dearie, _of course_ I'm not Lina!" Eidolon-Lina hisses. "When this is all over, her body shall die away."

"He must die," Eidolon-Jason hisses at Percy.

"We will live again," Eidolon-Percy hisses.

Jason's head hit the asphalt, and Percy stood over him.

"Stop it!" Piper gasps. "Eidolon, stop and face me." She charmspeaks.

Eidolon-Percy faces Piper.

"Stop it!" Eidolon-Lina hisses. "She is charmspeaking you."

"Be quiet, Eidolon," Piper orders Eidolon-Lina.

Eidolon-Lina smirks. "Can't charmspeak me, I'm in the body of a charmspeaker."

Eidolon-Percy was still looking at Piper.

Eidolon-Lina sneers, "Weakling. Let me try something with the girl's body..."

"No!" Piper commands. "You will not do anything to Lina."

"Oh, relax," Eidolon-Lina snorts. She closes her eyes and concentrated before a perfect ball of fire come out of her hand. "Interesting..."

"You have not chosen," Eidolon-Percy hisses. "This one will die."

"Leo...that's what happened to Leo...he was controlled by an eidolon..." Piper mutters.

Eidolon-Lina lunges at Piper before pointing her dagger at Piper's throat. "Too late you realized."

"You can trust no one," Eidolon-Percy hisses.

"I shall live again in this body. Get used to this girl's fire power, magic, and weapon wielding, and I shall be unstoppable," Eidolon-Lina hisses.

"I will kill Jason Grace," Eidolon-Percy hisses.

"No, you will _not_ live in my friend's bodies. You will knock them out," Piper charmspeaks, motioning to Blackjack.

"I will knock him out..." Eidolon Percy hisses.

Eidolon-Lina sneers, "Charmspeak! And she was talking to Perseus's stallion, idiot! No _wonder_ the Earth Mother likes me best! I'm the only one that's going to get somewhere!"

Blackjack knocks Eidolon-Percy out.

"Looks like it's just you and me Piper dear," Eidolon-Lina hisses. "You shall never knock me—"

"Get rid of her, knock her out too," Piper charmspeaks.

"Don't you _dare!"_ Eidolon-Lina hisses.

And Blackjack knocks the Eidolon-Lina out.

* * *

 **Lina**

"What—what the Hades happened?" I groan. I find myself in the infirmary with Jason and Percy.

Piper explains to us what happened.

"So these things called Eidolons possessed us three, Percy and Jason tried to kill each other, I nearly tried to kill you, and myself, and..." I trail off. "Sorry about that, Piper."

"You didn't know what you were doing," Piper says.

"Sorry about that, man." Jason says to Percy.

"It's not the first time." Percy says.

"Yeah, but...I could have killed you." Jason says.

"Or I could have killed you," Percy says.

"Maybe if there was an ocean you could've," Jason says.

"I don't need an ocean to kill," Percy starts.

"Boys," Annabeth interrupts. "I'm sure you both would've been wonderful in killing each other, but you guys and Lina need some rest."

"Food first," Percy says. "Pretty please? And we need to talk. Bacchus said some things that don't exactly—"

"Okay fine. We'll all meet in the mess hall in ten minutes. I'll tell the others," Annabeth says.

* * *

In the mess hall, we talked about the eidolons and how they might've been the ones that possessed Leo, and how that stupid bear burner Octavian was pulling the Romans into a war-frenzy, and how Bacchus told us about Phorcys and the Giant Twins, and about how Bacchus would only help us if we gave him tribute.

"She wants two of us," Piper says. "Gaea."

"She's right," I say darkly. "She wants a male and a female."

"She wants you." Piper says, looking at me. "And one of the boys, Jason or Percy. She asked me to choose which boy should die, when the Eidolons possessed them, and the Eidolon-Lina was egging them on."

"But neither of us died," Jason says. "Neither did Lina. You saved us all."

I shoot Piper a grateful look.

Then we talk about how demigod blood could be powerful, and about Atlanta and Phorcys before Annabeth says we should all get some sleep.

"Wait one moment," Piper says. "The Eidolons are still in this room."

There was silence until Hazel says, "Piper is right. I've met eidolons when I was dead."

"Just listen, okay?" Piper takes a deep breath. "Everyone listen. Eidolons, raise your hands," She uses charmspeak.

Nothing happens.

Leo laughs nervously. "You didn't actually think that was going to—"

Leo's face went slack and he raised his hand. Then Percy and Jason raised theirs. I look at them worriedly.

"There is still one more Eidolon aboard this ship, I sense," Piper says.

Eidolon-Jason turns to me, "Expose yourself, I have a plan to get us out of this." He hisses.

 _What the Hades, I'm no Eidolon._

I stare at him blankly for a couple of seconds before I noticed my hand rising up.

 _Crap. There's an Eidolon in me._

* * *

 **Eidolon Version of Lina: Third POV**

Eidolon-Lina raises her hand, "I hope you have a plan," She hisses at Eidolon-Jason.

"Oh, gods," Annabeth looks at Eidolon-Percy and Eidolon-Lina in a concerned way. "Please, can you cure them?"

"I think I can cure Percy, Jason, and Leo..." Piper trails off.

"Lina?!" Annabeth asks worriedly.

"I can't charmspeak her, but I think I have another way," Piper says.

Piper focuses on Eidolon-Leo, the least intimidating. "Are there more of you on this ship?"

"No," Eidolon-Leo hisses. "The Earth Mother sent four. The strongest and the best, we will live again."

"And I am their leader," Eidolon-Lina hisses.

"No one's living here," Piper growls. "You will leave those bodies."

"No," Eidolon-Percy hisses.

"We must live," Eidolon-Leo hisses.

"I know her plan, she wants to charmspeak us, do not listen to her," Eidolon-Lina hisses.

"Mars Almighty, that's creepy! Get out of here, spirits! Leave our friends alone!" Frank exclaims.

Eidolon-Lina sneers at Frank, "You cannot command us. I have fire. I could very easily burn you in flames, you know."

"I—I've faced worse things than you, if you want a fight," Frank says.

"Frank, don't," Hazel rises. "If you hurt the Eidolon, you hurt the real Lina."

Eidolon-Jason drew his sword, and Eidolon-Lina drew her dagger.

Hazel points at Eidolon-Jason's sword and Eidolon-Lina's dagger, and both weapons clunked to the table.

Eidolon-Lina gives a low snarl, "You had better get us out of this or I'll kill you," She threatens Eidolon-Jason.

"You do not belong here." Hazel says. "Listen to Piper, obey her."

"I don't obey anyone," Eidolon-Lina scoffs. "They obey me."

Piper sighs. She knew she could control the three Eidolons but wasn't sure if she could control the Eidolon leader in Lina's body.

"You will leave those bodies," She commands Eidolon-Jason.

"We...we will leave these bodies," Eidolon-Jason says.

"NO, NO, NO!" Eidolon-Lina shrieks, stomping her foot. "You don't know charmspeak if it hit you in the face, you idiot! How are you one of the best Eidolons?!"

"You will vow on the River Styx never to return to this ship or possess the crew members," Piper commands.

"NO! If you do this, I swear on Gaea's name, you WILL be dead to me," Eidolon-Lina hisses.

"We promise on the River Styx," Eidolon- Leo, Jason, and Percy say in unison before falling.

Piper then glares at Eidolon-Lina, "Give it up, Eidolon. You are all alone now."

"So much for them," Eidolon-Lina sneers.

Annabeth stands up and glares at Eidolon-Lina with such intensity. _"If you do not give me back my Fire-Girl, I swear to all the gods I will incinerate you."_

"Hmm," Eidolon-Lina was unfazed.

"What can you do here? Yes, Gaea planted you in Lina's body, but what can you do?" Piper says.

"Wreak havoc on the ship, of course," Eidolon-Lina says nonchalantly. "Now, what's your plan now?"

Annabeth gasps as if she had an idea. "What can you do inside Lina's body anyway? Honestly, that girl is the most reckless one I've ever seen, she's going to get you killed in a matter of seconds. You'd be better off in another, more pliable body. You can do much, much more than possessing the Argo II crew. You are, of course, the Eidolon leader."

"You are right on that, daughter of Athena," Eidolon-Lina hisses, "What shall I possess?"

"Something more...resilient, maybe," Annabeth says.

"I shall think of something. Maybe the Earth Mother has some ideas for me," Eidolon-Lina hisses. "For now, I shall leave Alina's body."

And she collapses into Annabeth's arms.

* * *

 **Lina**

"Did it work?" I groan.

"Yep, the Eidolons are gone," Annabeth says.

"Good," I sigh with relief. "I'm going to call it a night," I say, "Thanks, Piper."

"It wasn't me, it was Annabeth that got the Eidolon out of you," Piper says.

"Annabeth?" I ask.

"I told the Eidolon there were much better things to possess than some fourteen year old girl on a ship," Annabeth says. "It appealed to her...sense of control I think."

"Thanks, Annabeth," I say.

"Don't mention it, I don't want some evil spirit possessing you," Annabeth says. "Night, Lina."

"Night," I call before heading to my Cabin.

I put a drachma in, "Oh, Iris, accept this offering. Show me Harry Potter, in Number Four Privet Drive."

His face appears, "Hey, Lina." He says.

I sigh with relief, "You have absolutely no idea how much I wanted to do something _normal_ around here like Iris Messaging you."

"Long day?" He asks.

"Oh, don't even get me started," I shake my head. "I notice you're actually wearing decent clothing that fits you. Have the idiots stopped giving you hand-me-downs from their whale of a son?"

"I've been able to get many things out of the Dursleys ever since you so graciously threatened them yesterday," Harry smirks.

"I should have done this after first-year, _not_ after fourth-year," I comment.

"So, what happened today?" Harry asks.

"Well...almost got sunken in tar yesterday...got possessed by something evil today...met the wine god who's even more annoying in Roman form than Greek form...like I said, long day." I say. "I want a _normal life_ so badly!"

"I wished you had a normal life, Lina." Harry says. "Whenever you close the message I wonder what'll happen to you the next day."

"I wonder that too. It could be worse though. At least we don't have to see Draco Malfoy for the rest of the summer," I point out and we both laugh. "Night, Harry."

"Night, Lina." He says.

And the Iris Message was cut off.

* * *

 **A/N: Phew! That was a long chapter! I hoped you guys enjoyed it! So, we found out a little more about Lina's powers, and yes, I added a fourth Eidolon leader to possess Lina. I thought it'd be interesting :)**

 **Footnotes:**

 **(1.): Now we know how Lina controls fire. She's a demigod-witch with traits and downfalls very similar to the fire element.**

 **(2): A SECOND demigod witch, Anne Prior. I'm going to give credit to BonnieSilver888 for this one. You'll find out more about this idea in book 3, 'The Meaning of Life,' when I publish that one.**

 **I see lots of Octavian haters in the reviews...hehe. I should make a club for Octavian haters! If you want to join, put the code words, 'proud Octavian hater,' in your review and be part of Ana's I hate Octavian club!**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	21. Mom's Love Advice Makes Me Gag

Mom's _'Love Advice'_ Makes Me Gag

 **A/N: So, here is the next chapter! I'm really impressed by all these reviewers! You're so good at it! There are over 230 of them! Wow! And we are also over 12,000 views! :)**

 *****NOTICE: Okay, so my new pen-name is now That-One-Perfectionist-Girl. This is indeed true, I admit I'm a Perfectionist. Just wanted to let you all know I changed it :) *****

 *****SECOND NOTICE: I have another POLL up. I notice many of you ask me whether I should throw Lina in Tartarus with Percy and Annabeth. It** _ **does**_ **seem like a Lina thing to do, go foolishly after Percy and Annabeth, not even caring you're falling into a giant pit. But it's your choice. Choices are yes or no! Guests can always review! PLEASE VOTE! *****

 **I'm thinking about doing a major time skip to the end of the Mark of Athena. Do you all like the idea?**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Years of Change!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

I awaken the next morning from a fortunately dreamless sleep, which I'll thank Morpheus for, to Coach Hedge's yells, "SEARCH THE SHIP! THEY'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

I hurriedly get dressed before running out of the cabin, "What? Who's been kidnapped?" I ask.

"Percy and Annabeth," Hedge answers.

"What?" I gasp. "Oh...gods..." If something happened to them...we already lost Percy once...I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

I look frantically around the ship for Percy and Annabeth, before I find something that both relieved me and angered me.

"YOU TWO...SPENT A LOVELY NIGHT TOGETHER HERE BY THE STABLES...WHEN I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT BE DEAD OR SOMETHING?" I yell.

"Oh...morning Lina," Percy yawns. "We must have fallen asleep in here..."

"We all thought you were kidnapped...and I wouldn't want to be you right now, Hedge is ballistic," I comment.

"We just fell asleep in here...that's it, Lina." Annabeth says.

"Kissed a couple of times," Percy adds.

"You really aren't helping," Annabeth glares at him.

I just stare at them.

"Oh, like you wouldn't do the same thing," Annabeth says.

"At least you get to see each other, _my_ only contact is Iris Messaging and letters!" I snap. "Yeah, I probably would, anyway. It sounds _so_ romantic..."

"What the Hades, are you on your time of the month or something, Fire-Girl? You were just yelling at us and now you're saying it's romantic..." Percy trails off.

"You could say that," I say. "You'd better come quickly for breakfast; I'll try and cover you."

I run back to the mess hall. "Great news, I found them!"

Sighs of relief were heard from everyone. "Where are they?" Coach Hedge demands.

"Um...they..."

Percy and Annabeth run in the room and explain what happened. Jason and Piper were relieved, Frank looked worried over what Hedge would do to them, and Leo kept muttering, "Classic. Classic."

Only Hazel seemed scandalized, probably because she was from the 1940s.

"Never in my life!" Coach Hedge bellows. "Irresponsible!"

"It was an accident," Annabeth insists.

"You're starting to sound like Terminus," Percy comments.

"Is that an insult, Jackson?" Hedge narrows his eyes. "Cause I'll terminus you, buddy!"

I couldn't help it. I burst out into laughter.

Hedge narrows his eyes, "I'm watching you, Jackson. And you, Annabeth Chase, I thought you had more sense—"

Jason clears his throat, "Let's get started."

Percy tells us about his dream about the two giants, Ephialtes and Otis planning something, and Nico trapped in a bronze jar, slowly dying with pomegranates at his feet.

"Nico...oh, gods. The seeds, they're from our stepmother's garden." Hazel states.

"Your step...oh, you mean Persephone," Percy says.

"The seeds are a last resort, and only children of Hades can eat them. If he's really imprisoned..." Hazel trails off.

"The giants are trying to lure us, they're assuming we'll try to rescue them," Annabeth says.

"Well, they're right!" Hazel says. "Won't we?"

"Of course we'll help him," Frank says. "How long do we have to get to him?"

"He has one seed a day," Hazel says miserably.

"And there's five seeds left," Percy says. "We'd have to arrive by July first, assuming Nico is hidden somewhere in Rome..."

"That's not much time," Piper says. "But we'll find him, don't worry. At least we know the prophecy lines..."

"Oh, gods..." Hazel gasps. "Nico..."

"Don't worry." I assure, leaning over to pat Hazel on the shoulder. "We will find your brother."

"One thing. The giants are expecting us to do this, right? So, we're walking straight into a trap?" Leo shifts.

"We have no choice!" Hazel insists.

"He's been going around both camps, right?" Leo asks. "He didn't tell either side..."

"Well, yes," Hazel says.

"And you're wondering if we can trust him," Jason says. "So am I."

"I don't believe this. My brother. He brought me back from the Underworld, and you don't want to help him?" Hazel questions.

"Nobody's saying that. They better not be," Frank glares at Leo.

"Hazel, Leo has a fair point. He visited both camps. It's shady. Do we really know where his loyalties lie?" Jason says. "We have to be careful."

Hazel rose angrily, "You...I looked up to you as praetor! You were supposed to be fair, and now you..." She storms out of the mess hall.

"Hazel!" Leo calls. "I should go—"

"No, you've done enough," Frank snarls before rising to follow her. Piper gestures for him to wait.

"Give her time," She says. "Guys, that was cold."

"Cold?" Jason says, shocked. "I was just being cautious!"

"Jason, her _brother,_ is dying!" I exclaim. "I'd feel _terrible_ if this were Anne. How'd _you_ feel if this were Thals? I'd feel horrible if it was her too..."

"I was just, I mean you have to be careful—" Jason says. "It's something you wouldn't understand."

"Excuse me, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" I exclaim furiously.

Jason laughs nervously. "It just means...you're a little...never mind."

I narrow my eyes at him.

"When we land, I'll scout around in Atlanta," Percy interrupts. "Frank, I could use your help."

"You mean turn into a dragon again?" Frank asks. "I don't want to be everyone's flying taxi."

"No," Percy says. "I want you with me because you have the blood of Poseidon. Besides, you're good in a fight."

"Sure," Frank says.

"And Annabeth..." Percy starts.

"Oh, no! Young lady, you are grounded!" Coach Hedge barks. "You and Jackson aren't going anywhere together!" He glares at Percy.

"Okay then," He says. "Lina can go with us and—"

"Not a good idea," Annabeth says, causing me to glare at her. "It's true. You're a fire user. Water's where you're weakest."

"That settles it then," Coach Hedge says. "I'll go with Frank and Mr. Sneaky Jackson. The rest of you guard the ship and make sure Annabeth doesn't break any more rules!"

"This'll be fun," Percy says sarcastically.

* * *

"Seriously, Leo, you've outdone yourself with these magical food plates." I laugh. "My friend Ron would be _so_ jealous."

"Agreed," Jason and Piper say.

Then I hear a bang noise. "Oh, gods. We'd better check what's going on."

"What's happening?" I ask, running up the stairs. "Can't a girl take her chocolate break in peace?"

"We're being followed!" Frank yells.

"By what?" Jason asks.

"Whales? Sea monsters? Kate and Porky, maybe!" Frank pants.

" _What?"_ I ask.

"That makes no sense," Annabeth agrees. "Leo, you'd better get us out of here."

"Set course for Charleston," Percy says.

"Why Charleston?" I ask. "What happened? What did you find?"

"Some peach preserves, a couple of t-shirts, a snow globe, and some not really Chinese Handcuffs," Frank unzips his backpack.

"OH...NOT THE BACKPACK YOU IDIOT, THE STORY! WHAT HAPPENED IN ATLANTA AND WHAT'S FOLLOWING US?!" I yell.

Percy and Frank explain what happened. They found an Aquarium, and encountered Phorcys, and Keto, goddess of sea monsters.

"A bounty on our heads..." Annabeth mutters. "As if we already don't attract that much monsters."

"Do we get WANTED posters? And do they have our bounties on a price list? I mean...I understand I'm probably not as pricey as Percy, Jason, or Lina maybe...but am I worth, like, two Franks, or three Franks?"

"Hey!" Frank complains.

"Knock it off," Annabeth orders. "At least we know our next step, to go to Charleston, and find this map."

"A map to what?" I ask.

"The Mark of Athena," Percy looks cautiously at Annabeth. _"Whatever_ that is...it leads to something important."

Then we all talked more about finding the map in Charleston before Jason suggests that he, Leo, and Frank visit a museum to search for the map.

"Um..." Frank says. "How do you..." He was stuck in his Chinese handcuffs. I guessed that maybe he should try pulling it in the other direction instead.

Leo chuckles, "It's very simple."

Frank tugged with no luck, and then he suddenly disappeared. A green iguana took his place.

"Well done, Frank Zhang," Leo mocks Chiron. "That is exactly how people beat Chinese handcuffs. They turn into iguanas."

We all burst out laughing at Leo's impression before Frank, who was a deep shade of red, transformed back into human form.

"The other place is the Battery," Jason says. "There was a ghost, like a southern belle...I was there with Reyna, and she tried speaking to it alone. It said something, but she wouldn't tell me what it was."

"A girl's adventure then," Annabeth says. "I'll take Lina, Piper, and Hazel with me."

We all nod. Hazel looked nervous though, probably because of her time in the Underworld. Piper looked as if anything Reyna could do, she could do. I was just eager to get out of the ship, even if it meant more near death experiences.

* * *

Annabeth, Hazel, Piper, and I were walking along the Battery until we spotted a silvery-white figure.

"The ghost," Piper says.

"That's not a ghost," Hazel says. "No spirit glows that brightly."

"Wait—wait, Piper." I say. "I think it might be our..."

"Yep," Piper grumbles, "Probably her."

We take the lead.

"Guys!" Annabeth calls.

"We'd better follow them," Hazel says.

We reach the spirit, which was actually my mom...

"Aphrodite," Annabeth says.

"Venus?" Hazel asks.

"Mom," Piper says with no enthusiasm.

"Mom!" I exclaim in amazement.

"Girls!" Mom spread her arms. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you all! War is coming. Bloodshed is inevitable. So, there's really only one thing to do."

"That is?" Annabeth asks.

"Have tea and chat of course!" She exclaims. "Come with me!"

"Tea?" I repeat. "You want us to have _tea_ when war and bloodshed are coming?"

"Oh, Lina dearest, you can never go wrong with tea!" Mom says before leading us to the central pavilion where a table was already set with tea and cakes.

"Oh, dear, sweet girls!" Mom says, pouring the tea and serving us cakes. "I do love Charleston! The weddings and balls I've attended! Many still have statues of me in their gardens."

"Are you Venus, or Aphrodite?" Annabeth asks.

The goddess sips her tea, "Annabeth Chase, you've grown into quite a beautiful young lady! You really should do something with your hair though. And Hazel Levesque, your clothes—"

"My clothes?" Hazel says.

"And Lina dearest, beautiful as always! But you really should lose the ponytail and wear your hair down, and you should really wear red more often, it's such a great color on you! Don't hide your beauty, dear! Expose it! Oh, how I _envied_ you at the Yule Ball, along with probably most of the girls there!" Mom gushes.

I frown and examine my ponytail. It kept my hair out of the way during quests...

"Mother, you're embarrassing me," Piper says.

"I don't see why, Piper dear! Just because you don't appreciate my tips doesn't mean they won't. And to answer Annabeth's question, I'm both Aphrodite and Venus. Love is love, after all, whether you're Greek or Roman. This civil war doesn't affect me much." Mom says.

"We're not in a war yet, my lady," Hazel says.

"Oh, dear Hazel. Such optimism, yet you have heartrending days ahead of you. Of course war is coming. Love and war always go together, you know." Mom says.

"What do you mean?" Hazel asks.

Mom laughs, "Well, Annabeth could give you some idea. I once promised to make _her_ love life interesting. And didn't I?"

"Interesting," Annabeth says. "Is a mild way to put it."

"Well, I can't take credit for all your troubles," Mom says. "But I do love twists and turns in a love story. Oh, all of you are excellent stories—I mean girls. You do me proud!"

How the hell am I _a story?_

"Oh, and Lina dearest! Such choices, twists, and turns ahead of you!" Mom exclaims. "I can't wait for _your_ love story, dear!"

"I'm looking forward to it," I say sarcastically. "And I do have a steady boyfriend, you know. Sorry, no twists here."

Mom laughs as if what I said about Harry being my steady boyfriend was silly talk, which irritated me a little. "Oh, Lina dearest! Such a fine line there is!"

"A fine line?" Annabeth repeats, staring at me in curiosity.

"Yes, dear!" Mom repeats. "Such a fine line between love and hate! Lina can fill you in; of course, she would know which boy I'm talking about, wouldn't she?"

"I know that saying, mom, it means hate can slowly turn into love." I say. "But I don't hate Harry...and never did..."

"What made you think I was speaking of Harry, dear?" She asks.

"Well, who else could you be speaking of?" I ask her incredulously.

"Oh, Lina my dear daughter...you'll have to figure it out on your own." Mom says knowingly. "Think, dear..."

As Mom continues talking to us, I zone out.

Okay. So, mom is under the delusion that I might learn to love someone I hate. Let's think of all the guys I hate.

-Voldemort (he's my father, that doesn't count)

-Pettigrew (more than twice my age and a cowardly rat)

-Draco Malfoy (slick git whose bloody kiss I can't get out of my mind)

Whose bloody kiss I can't get out of my mind...is mom saying...THAT I'LL LEARN TO LOVE THE SLICK GIT?!

-He's a bully

-He's annoying

-He and my wonderful boyfriend are rivals

-Gryffindors hate Slytherins, and vice versa and we're popular in two different enemy houses

-I hate him with a burning passion

-I want to throw him in Tartarus sometimes (all the time)

-Did I mention I had a boyfriend already that I'd _never_ break up with?

I spit take my tea and gag, causing everyone to look at me.

"Lina, are you alright?" Piper asks.

"Um...fine..." I mumble.

"Ohh, looks like she figured out which boy I'm talking about!" Mom gushes. "But I must say, Harry Potter cares for you very, very much. It's your choice, dear. Twists and turns, how fun! Oh, my dear daughter Lina, how I envy you! Yours will be the love story of the century! Who will you choose in the end? Hmm...I wonder..."

I stare at my mom as if she was born in Jupiter. _Uh...MAYBE THEY'RE FUN FOR YOU. NOT FOR ME! You know, THE ONE DEALING WITH IT?! And the fact that I'd choose Malfoy is laughable._

 _Wait. Dealing with what? Nothing. I love Harry. I hate Malfoy. We're done here. I choose Harry. There. The oh so wonderful Lina Quimby love story is OVER._ **(1.)**

I glare at mom defiantly to prove my point, but she dismisses me with a little knowing laugh before changing the subject entirely.

"To make the story short dear girls, I'm here to help you. You won't be seeing Hera much. She's hardly welcome in the throne room. And the other gods are torn, some more than others. I suppose you told your friends about your mother, dear?" Mom asks Annabeth.

"Falling-out?" I ask curiously.

"It's nothing," She answers quickly.

Mom talks to us about the Mark of Athena for a while, and how Annabeth could go about finding it...I'm still confused. It's like at the end of second year. Or even in the middle of fourth year with all the things going on at camp and stuff. _She won't tell me a single thing._

"Guys!" Hazel points at the sky. A flying chariot was heading towards the Argo II.

"The map is at Fort Sumter," Mom says. "It looks like the Romans have arrived to cut you off. I'd head to your ship in a hurry. Would you care for some tea cakes to go?"

We say goodbye to my mom before leaving for the ship, "Be sure to send Anne my love, Lina dearest!" She calls.

We didn't make it though. Three giant eagles soared in front of us, each depositing a Roman. Guess who was in the middle. The stupid bear burner himself.

"Surrender to Rome!" Octavian shrieks.

"Octavian, what happened was a setup!" Piper uses charmspeak. "We can explain."

"Can't hear you!" Octavian yells. "Wax in our ears—standard procedure for battling evil sirens. Now, throw down your weapons and turn around slowly so I can bind your hands."

I snort. _This guy HAD to be on some sort of drug or something. He SERIOUSLY thinks he can do this without a fight. WOW._

"Let me skewer him," Hazel mutters.

"Same here," I mutter. "Hey, annoying bear burner, you really think we're going to put down our weapons and turn around slowly without a fight? Are you that idiotic?"

"Can't hear you!" Octavian yells again, "Well?"

 _I'd like to kill him._

Annabeth draws her dagger and tosses it into the water. What the...? Then I remembered Percy was down there...

"What was that for? I didn't say _toss it!"_ Octavian yells. "That could've been evidence!"

Annabeth smiles in a sort of blonde-girl way. I never exactly understood that stereotype. The first blonde I knew was Annabeth and I never viewed blondes as dumb ever since.

Octavian seems to buy it. Of course he wasn't that smart, so... "Okay, the other three. Put your weapons on the dock. No funny bus—"

Then a wall of seawater erupts, throwing the bear burner and his guards into the water, and Percy appears.

"You dropped this," He tells Annabeth.

Annabeth throws her arms around him, "I love you!"

"Get me out of here!" Octavian yells. "I'll kill you!"

"I think we should leave you there!" I call down. "It'd do us all a great service!"

Hazel, Percy, and Piper all snicker. Even Annabeth manages a smile.

"What?" Octavian shrieks. "You cannot do that!"

"Nothing!" Percy shouts back. "Let's go, guys."

* * *

It just got worse. More and more Romans were sailing towards the Argo II.

"We're going to have to come in hard," Annabeth gasps. "Percy, I need you to control the water so we don't smash into the docks. Once we get there you're going to have to hold off the attackers. The rest of you help him guard the ship. I have to get the map."

She rushes off before we could protest her, but she was right. The Romans are infiltrating the ship. Jason and Percy were creating a storm. I drew my knife and start fighting Roman warriors, sending fireballs to repel them. I just realized how well trained these warriors were. Luckily, the storm created by Jason and Percy made it a bit easier to win over them, but they were still weakening me.

I see Annabeth sprinting through the Roman lines, "Stop her!" Octavian yells.

I reach for her with my hand.

"We need to get out of here!" Annabeth yells. "Go!"

Then, we were racing across the waves toward the ancient lands.

* * *

I was in my cabin, reading a book. My leg was wrapped in a sling from the Roman attack. I hear a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I ask.

"It's Annabeth," She calls.

"Okay, you can come in," I say.

She walks in, "I wonder if you can go just one week without getting injured, Fire-Girl."

"Seeing as we're on a death quest? Probably not. Once we're out of the quest? Maybe." I state.

She rolls her eyes before taking a deep breath and asking, "What was your mom talking about? Who is the boy you hate?"

"I'll tell you who he is as soon as you tell me about the falling out with your mom." I counter stubbornly. "However I think I've mentioned him to you a couple times..."

She sighs, "Okay, I'll tell you. I was walking back from Sally's house, because we were talking about Percy, and I was in a subway station. It was a couple of days after you left for Hogwarts, winter break. And I found my mom there. I was hoping for advice on where to look for Percy. But all I got from her was this coin—" She hands me the coin to look at. It was bronze and has an owl on it. "She told me to follow the Mark of Athena and to avenge her. That's what the map was for. She said that Percy meant nothing to her and that if I wanted to unite the Romans and Greeks I was no daughter of hers. She told me I have failed her."

"That's horrible," I gasp. "But you're like, I don't know, the perfect Athena daughter."

She sighs, "I wouldn't say that. Sometimes I wish I had your mother...no offense but she's a bit..."

"A bit...of a dreamer? A little bit of an airhead? She's not as shallow as people judge her for though," I defend. "So...the Mark of Athena, are you going to look for it?"

"I have to, don't I?" She says gravely. "There's even a Prophecy on it. Anyways, it's your turn to spill."

I groan. "Mom is under the delusion that I may learn to like...Draco Malfoy," I shudder. "And yes. She should know I have a boyfriend. Who loves me. So there."

"You know, Fire-Girl, I hated Percy at first." Annabeth says. "Oh, yeah. He was the most annoying person I've ever laid eyes on. I liked Luke Castellan at the time. He was so ignorant...he...oh gods, I hated him. But eventually I learned to love him."

"You don't get it," I say. "Okay, Percy might have been annoying to you at first. I give you that. I call him Kelp-Head for a reason. But he's not a _bully,_ Annabeth. He's good, kind, and loyal. Malfoy is the _opposite._ He bullies first years, the eleven year olds, for _his own enjoyment._ And if Dumbledore makes him prefect next year I fear for the first years. He bullies my best friends and made Hermione cry on multiple occasions. I will never ever like a guy like that; it wouldn't be fair to my friends, my LOVING BOYFRIEND or myself."

She leaves the subject alone, "If you feel that way, Fire-Girl. And I sort of agree with you. Aphrodite meddles too much in our love lives anyway. Just forget it and do what you want. Thanks for talking with me, it really helped."

"Anytime," I say.

And with that, she left the cabin.

* * *

 **A/N: So that's the chapter! It's pretty long, over 4k words... Anyways, so yeah...Aphrodite's love advice, hope you liked it :) There's probably going to be one more last chapter before school starts ;) Then I'll disappear...just kidding, I'll try to update, but it will be hard...**

 **Footnotes:**

 **(1.): Oh, Lina, your love story's FAR from over. I'm just getting to the GOOD PART of it. Fifth year...ah, that's the best part! I CAN'T WAIT!**

 **I was going to list everyone that's in the Octavian hater club, but everyone's so good with reviewing, and it'd take forever to list you all. So if you put proud Octavian hater in your last review, consider yourself a club member :) New members always welcome, just leave proud Octavian hater in a review! **

**The first task for members of Ana's I hate Octavian club: ****Check Empty Thoughts' profile for a story called 25 ways to Prank Octavian. I died laughing. He/she's on my favorite author's list if you can't find them. Enjoy!**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	22. Percy and I Jump Into the Harbor

Percy and I Jump into the Harbor

 **A/N: So, here's the next chapter for you all! :) Thanks for all your reviews. I had an interesting set of them about the love advice. Some reviews said, "And yay, Aphrodite ships Dralina," but others said, "Learn to love Malfoy? Hades to the no," so a varied amount of shippers...**

 **Um, about the Tartarus thing, I'm not going to do it because most of you voted no in the poll and I frankly agree with you all.** **I'm going to put back up the 'who do you ship?' poll and open it again. It currently has 62 voters (that's a lot!) and Harralina's currently in the lead.**

 **There'll probably be one or two more chapters in Mark of Athena. House of Hades will be a bit shorter than Mark of Athena since most of it centers on Percabeth in Tartarus. I'm figuring Heroes of Olympus will end by Chapter 33, which will then be fifth year, romance, plot twists, and of course old Toad face who should just die :P**

 **You all probably want to read the story. So, enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Years of Change!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

"Oh, my gods, Harry, so we ran into my mom the other day and she—she," I start breaking down into laughter. "She told me that one day," I was in hysterics. "I might learn to love Malfoy! The slick git, ha-ha! My mom, goddess of love: creating delusions since 1995!"

Harry's eyes narrow, "Malfoy?"

"Oh, don't worry! It's just the love goddess being...the love goddess! I'm never ever going to touch Malfoy, I'm YOUR girlfriend, don't worry." I assure, adding some charmspeak in my voice.

He seems to relax after that, "Have you heard from Ron and Hermione?" He asks.

"Yeah," I say. "They write me asking how the quest is, you?"

"But do they ever talk about themselves?" Harry presses.

I frown, "Well...I notice they try and keep the subject trained on me at all times...you don't think they're hiding something from us, do you?"

"Yeah," He says bluntly. "I think they are hiding something from us two."

"Well, in the next letter, I'll try and get something out of Hermione, and you try Ron." I conclude. "I mean...I know Hermione's staying with the Weasley's all summer...what on earth could they all be hiding?"

"I don't know...at least the Dursley's aren't as bad as before. Your threat was the best thing that's ever happened over there," Harry says.

I laugh, "Lina Quimby: death threatening people since 1986."

"When this summer is over, I can't wait to spend the full year at Hogwarts with you, Lina." Harry says. "Hopefully we get a normal year?"

"...No!" We say in unison, "Like that's going to happen!"

There was some silence, and I sigh. "Harry...I have no clue if I'm going to get out of the quest alive...I can't even think about fifth year...it seems so far away...it's not that easy..."

"Lina, listen. You WILL get out of this alive, do you understand me?" Harry says firmly.

I sigh, "Well...I always do, don't I?"

He smiles and nods.

Suddenly, I hear a loud rumbling noise.

"Lina? What's that over there?" Harry asks.

The rumbling got louder, and suddenly, the ship moved and I spiral across the room. I make my way back to the Iris Message and unsheathe my dagger.

"Looks like I'm going to have to get out of this one alive, aren't I?" I smirk.

"Wait, Lina, what's going on?" Harry asks in concern.

"I'm about to find out...bye, Harry." I say before swiping the Iris Message off to his protests and run out of the cabin. I heard some others run towards the chaos too.

Percy yells, "What's going—Gah! Shrimpzilla!" **(1.)**

I don't know what Shrimpzilla is, but I see a monster and at that moment I swore I'd never eat catfish or shrimp ever in my short life, however long I live.

And so of course, we demigods did what we do best. We fought it. I fought one of the tentacles with fire, and tried stabbing what I could find. One of the tentacles grabs me, but I pull myself free with my knife before it could get a good grip on me. I couldn't see what was going on with my friends around me. One wrong move and I'd get grabbed by a tentacle. Out of the corner of my eye I see Leo and Hazel being strongly gripped by one tentacle. I rush over to stop the tentacle, but another tentacle seizes me and drops me down hard on the ship floor.

"Lina!" Annabeth screams.

"Hey," I groan. "I'm fine..." I pull myself up to notice that Shrimpzilla was gone. "Where'd it go?"

"It's gone," Annabeth says. "And it took Hazel, Leo, and Frank with it."

"I could have helped them..." I trail off.

"No," she says firmly. "You did what you could. The tentacle grabbed you before you could do anything."

 _That didn't exactly help me feel any better..._

* * *

The demigods of the Argo II, including me, were pacing the deck, looking at the water for a miracle. No one slept a wink that night after what happened to Frank, Leo, and Hazel.

Piper, Annabeth, and I sent an Iris Message to Camp Half Blood, warning Chiron of what happened with the Romans. Then I sent a hurried Iris Message to Harry, assuring him that what happened with the Shrimpzilla is over and everything's fine.

Then I Iris Messaged Anne. I did a lot of Iris Messaging at night, rather than sleeping. The Iris Message with Anne was considerably longer than Harry's, or even Chiron's.

"Oh, I've heard of Shrimpzilla," Anne says. "It's a monster, sort of half catfish half shrimp..." She trails off. "I hear it also has—"

"Never mind what it looks like," I say shortly. "The thing then took three of our friends and disappeared! Hopefully they come back safely."

"Maybe they've met the fish centaurs," Anne says.

"The fish... _what?"_ I ask.

"Fish centaurs," Anne says. "They live down at the bottom of the sea. I read about them. Maybe they've run into those."

"I have no clue what you're talking about," I say. "You and Hermione should get together sometime. You both have that talent...what was it...oh right, making Lina Quimby feel like an absolute idiot."

"Read more and you won't feel like an absolute idiot to a ten year old," Anne smirks.

I roll my eyes, "Oh, whatever. At least I can be an idiot with Harry, Ron, and Kelp Head."

"Can anyone be as idiotic as Percy?" Anne asks.

I think for a moment, "No. No they can't." We laugh, "Not even Ron."

So there I was, pacing the deck with the other demigods, waiting for some news on the others, when three bubbles let them emerge from the water. Piper was so happy that she jumps into the water and gives Leo a kiss on his cheek.

I pull the four of them up, "What happened to you all?"

"Very long story," Hazel gasps.

Then the eight of us decided to have a celebratory breakfast, where Leo, Hazel, and Frank explain their story.

"I'm glad you guys are okay," I say in relief. "But have you guys tasted these amazing brownies?" I gasp.

"I know," Jason says.

"You two should try them with Esther's peach preserves," Frank says.

"Pass me the jar, man," Jason says.

"Ooh, me after," I say.

"I would say that boys are idiots..." Hazel trails off.

"But then, there's Lina..." Piper adds.

"I've learned to embrace the idiocy, girls." I smirk, "Now pass me those preserves." Jason hands them over to me.

Annabeth rolls her eyes.

"They didn't want to meet me?" Percy kept asking.

"We've got other things to worry about, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth swats his arm. "I swear to the gods, you and Lina...do you all see the two idiots I had to deal with for years?!"

"She loves us, don't you Wise-Girl?" Percy smirks.

"Of course she does!" I add, "She'd go mad if something happened to us."

"Of course she would," Percy smirks, "Like if we do this," He grabs my hand and jumps straight into the harbor with me. Once we're down there, he wraps an air bubble around us. **(2.)**

"Don't you think by now, she knows you're Poseidon's son?" I roll my eyes.

"But you're not, Fire-Girl." He points out.

"I'm _with_ Poseidon's son, and I think she knows that you're not going to let me drown," I say. I then start laughing, "Annabeth is going to think we're idiots though, but what's new?" I laugh.

He laughs, "You're right. She always thinks we're idiots. I really would like to meet this Harry Potter of yours though."

"So do Annabeth and Thalia," I comment, "But I'm not going to be putting Harry under your wrath."

"We're not going to threaten him," Percy says.

I roll my eyes, _"Sure you aren't."_

"I haven't really gotten to spend time with just you and I for a long while," Percy says. "I guess that's part of why I pulled you in the harbor," He chuckles.

"You could've visited me, you know, in my cabin, you know, on dry land." I comment.

"Yeah...I guess I could've...but dry land's overrated," He says.

"Only for you, Kelp-Head," I tease. "For me, I'm fire. Anyone who has basic elemental knowledge knows that fire and water don't mix, at all."

"I'm worried about Annabeth," He confesses. "Is she telling you anything?"

"No, I'm just as in the dark about it as you are," I tell him, "And I'm worried for her too. Hopefully we can help her."

"Yeah," He sighs. "Hopefully, anyways, I heard from Annabeth about your fourth year. So, uh, your father...Moldyshorts, is it?"

I burst out laughing like crazy. "No, it's actually _Voldemort."_

"Too hard to say," He says. "I'll just call him Moldyshorts."

I roll my eyes, "Pretty good description though. He's not exactly well liked; he's returned and is now causing trouble. I'm jealous of these mortals. I wonder what it's like to live a peaceful life."

"We'll never find out, will we?" He asks.

"Nope," I say, "Not at all. We should probably go up now, we've been down here a while."

Percy grabs me and pulls me up to the surface.

"You two are idiots," Annabeth declares as we reach the deck. Percy was dry, but I was still soaking, "You just—you just jumped into the harbor! Lina, you know you can't handle water!"

"We embrace the idiocy!" We call out in unison, as he heads to the mess hall, and I head to the cabins for a fresh change of clothes.

We could hear Annabeth's exasperated sigh.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent fixing up the ship, and we wake up the next morning to another horn. I rush to get dressed, and run outside to only find a big tour ship. Tourists were smiling and waving.

"Do they have to be so loud?" Hedge groans.

"They're just saying hi," Frank says.

"Can't they tell that we're half asleep, in armor and pajamas and have some dude with goat legs?" I ask.

"The mist does strange things, Lina." Annabeth says. She pauses for a moment, "Wow. We're at the mouth of the Mediterranean."

"Do we just sail in?" Piper asks incredulously.

"Why not?" Leo asks. "Boats go in and out of here all the time."

"Leo, they're mortals." I say. "This thing's probably super dangerous for a bunch of demigods."

"She's right," Annabeth says. "They used to call this area the Pillars of Hercules."

"That guy was like the Starbucks of Ancient Greece," Percy comments.

We look at the island. There was a dark haired man in purple robes waiting, like he was expecting us.

"Won't Hercules be on our side?" Piper asks hopefully. "He's one of us, right?"

"When he died, he became a god," Jason says, "You can never be sure about those."

"Okay, I think we can take him if he doesn't let us through." I say, "Eight demigods versus Hercules. So I think we should just go and see what happens."

"Don't forget the satyr! She's right, we can _so_ take him!" Hedge adds.

"Lina, that's a horrible idea, no offense." Annabeth says. "I think we should send ambassadors ashore. A small group—one or two, try and talk to him."

"I'll go," Jason says. "Maybe he'll be friendly to me because I'm a son of Zeus."

"It's worth a shot, and we need someone who's good with words, one of the charmspeaker's. I honestly think Piper would be the best choice, no offense Lina." Annabeth says.

"Uh, you know whenever you say, 'no offense,' it usually means, 'take offense,'" I glare at her.

"It's not that," she says quickly. "It's just we need someone who's good with words."

I pause, "That makes sense."

"Okay," Piper says. "Just let me change my clothes."

* * *

After Piper told the story of what happened, I completely changed my view of Hercules. I always thought he was some sort of hero, but apparently he's just a selfish jerk.

Currently I was in my cabin, studying a picture I put up right next to my bed. It was one of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I in our first year.

Someone knocked on my door, and I was surprised to see Annabeth. Ever since we left Charleston and had that one conversation, she'd practically ignored me, Percy, and practically everyone on the ship.

My conversation with her earlier:

Me: "Hey, Annabeth, are you okay?"

Her: "Oh, yeah, sure Fire-Girl."

Me: "Are you ever going to look up from the laptop?"

Her: "Ask Hedge, he's on duty...I think."

Me: "I was just Iris Messaging my boyfriend."

Her: "Oh, okay. Have fun. Stay safe, Fire-Girl. Bring your dagger."

Me: "Percy went into the Harbor again."

Her: "Ask Seaweed Brain how he's doing."

Me: "A monster's attacking our ship!"

Her: "I'll come in a while to check everything..."

...Seriously?! Even the monster attack lie didn't work?! All those were lies. And they didn't work.

"Oh hey," I say, "Everything okay?"

She sighs. "Did you tell the others about being a witch?"

I look at her, affronted, "What kind of question is that? No, I didn't and I don't plan to! First of all, Hazel will hate me because of her history. Second of all, Frank will grow even more wary of me because I already control fire."

"I think you should. It'd really help during fights if you were able to use that power." Annabeth says, "And I'll talk to them too, tell them you're alright."

"I don't know, I mean...I'm only close to you and Percy...maybe Piper." I tell her. "I don't feel comfortable doing that."

She sighs, "You don't have to if you don't want to, Fire-Girl, I just think it might be beneficial."

"Well, I'm not." I say, "Maybe if I really have to...anyways, are you okay? You haven't actually had a decent conversation with either Percy or I for days."

"I don't know...I've been studying the Mark of Athena map, finding out where to go and everything." Annabeth says.

"Don't worry." I assure with charmspeak. "You'll make it out. I'm sure of it."

She sighs, "I sure hope so, Fire-Girl."

* * *

" _YOU. ABSOLUTE. IDIOT." Gaea hisses in fury. "I was wrong. I thought you were one of my best Eidolons. But you lost to that puny Athena girl! It was completely obvious that the girl was trying to get you out of Alina's body. 'More powerful things to control,' how utterly ridiculous! The others, I can understand. But you were in a girl that could charmspeak."_

" _I am sorry, my lady," The Eidolon hisses._

" _For now, I suspect Medusa's son Chrysaor will deal with her and the other demigods." Gaea says coldly. "The other Eidolons swore on the River Styx, but you never did, right my dear?"_

" _No," The Eidolon hisses with glee, eager to get back on Gaea's favorable ranks, "No. I didn't."_

" _Okay then. I want you to go back. Not now, though. I will tell you when, it will be when the other seven need her most, and she will fail them." Gaea says, "Now leave my presence Eidolon."_

" _Yes my lady." The Eidolon hisses._

I jolt upright out of bed.

 _There HAS to be a way out of this._

 _The Eidolon wants to come back._

 _What now?_

 _When they need me most._

My thoughts were interrupted by two warriors that looked strangely like dolphins. They started to grab me.

"What! Hey! Let me go!" I scream, attempting to reach for my dagger, which was across the room, and attempting to kick them where the sun doesn't shine.

They decide to gag me so all I could say was, "MMPH! MMPH!"

Joke's on them. I have my dagger. I start fighting them, and one decides to get a good hit at the back of my neck when I wasn't looking. **(3.)**

Everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up, Annabeth was leaning over me. "Umm...what happened?" I ask her groggily.

Annabeth sighs, "We ran into Chrysaor. Those people that attempted to chain you up? Those were his warriors. You fought them well, miss stubborn. They had to knock you unconscious to get rid of you," She smirks. "Don't worry though. They're defeated. We just threatened the dolphin warriors with Dionysus' name."

"I can sense about six million dollars' worth of gold aboard Chrysaor's ship. There are diamonds, rubies—" Hazel starts.

"Six million?" Frank asks incredulously, "In Canadian dollars, or American?"

"Leave it," Percy says, "It's part of the tribute to Bacchus."

"Tribute?" Hazel asks.

"Oh," Piper nods, "Kansas."

"Oh," I say. "So that's what he meant by tribute."

"Crazy," Jason says, "But I like it."

The trireme sinks as Piper wills her cornucopia to spill Diet Coke.

* * *

I was walking to the mess hall with Percy and Annabeth. We all decided that it was best for the Argo II to fly to Rome.

"Are you _sure_ this is a good idea?" I ask them worriedly.

"I've been dreaming about some things, Fire-Girl." Annabeth says darkly. "I think it's what you have to do."

"They won't hate you, we promise," Percy says softly.

"And we'll back you up," Annabeth promises.

We walk into the mess hall and find the other five demigods sitting down, eating their breakfast.

I sigh. It's what has to be done. Even if they all hate me. And Annabeth's not the only one that's been dreaming. I have too. If we want to save the world, it's what has to be done.

I take a deep breath, "Guys," They all look at me. "I have something to say."

"Sure, Lina," Piper says warmly, "Shoot."

I wring my hands, "How many of you have heard of witches, wizards, and the entire Wizarding World?"

* * *

 **A/N: So, cliffhanger! How do you think the other five demigods, that is; Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, and Frank will react to Lina's identity? Of course, Percabeth knows about her :P But how will they all react? Lol, Percy called Voldemort, Moldyshorts.**

 **Footnotes:**

 **(1.):** _ **Percy yells, "What's going—Gah! Shrimpzilla!"**_ **Priceless. Just priceless. One of my favorite Percy Jackson quotes.**

 **(2.): Yes, Percy and Lina. Jumping into the harbor will definitely worry Annabeth. *mutters under breath* idiots...**

 **(3.): The back of the neck. You all know about the one spot that can render a person unconscious, right? At least I think it's that spot...**

 *****NOTICE: This will be the last chapter for a while. You see, I go back to the torture chamber, sorry, I meant school, on August 19. I'll spend August 17 and 18 doing some last minute things, then off to school for me. You'll all have to be patient with me. I mean** _ **VERY patient with me.**_ **I'm talking one month disappearances. Please don't unfollow; you all mean so much to me. I think 70k+ words in one summer, along with 249 reviews is an accomplishment. Thanks for all your support. I WILL NEVER ABANDON THIS. Wish me luck at school!*****

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	23. Identity Reveals, Nymphs, Giants & Pits

Identity Reveals, Nymphs, Giants, and Pits

 **A/N: So, here is the next chapter! :) Thanks for ALL your reviews! School sucks, but I'll get used to it.**

 **You won't get an update for a while...luckily this is the end of Mark of Athena! I made a 52 chapter book 6 chapters! How'd I do that...?**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of the 'Years of Change!' :)**

* * *

 _Previously in 'The Years of Change':_

 _I sigh. It's what has to be done. Even if they all hate me. And Annabeth's not the only one that's been dreaming. I have too. If we want to save the world, it's what has to be done._

 _I take a deep breath, "Guys," They all look at me. "I have something to say."_

 _"Sure, Lina," Piper says warmly, "Shoot."_

 _I wring my hands, "How many of you have heard of witches, wizards, and the entire Wizarding World?"_

* * *

 **Lina**

"You mean like in the fairytales?" Piper asks.

"I've heard of witches," Hazel shudders.

"There's a _world_ for it?" Jason asks.

"They're real?" Frank asks.

"Let her finish," Annabeth scolds them. "She's nervous about this as it is!"

"Yes, they are real, and there's a world for it." I state, "AndI'mawitch."

"I couldn't catch that," Piper says.

I take a deep breath, "I'm a witch, and one of the _good_ ones...they're as good as real."

I scan the room. Hazel and Frank aren't taking it as bad as I thought they would, they weren't looking at me with disgust or anything, they just looked shocked.

Jason and Piper looked intrigued, as if they were saying: _Cool, Lina, we've gone through some weird things, one more won't make a difference._

"You definitely don't look like an old hag though," Leo states.

I stifle a laugh, "We're not old hags on broomsticks. That school I go to? It's a magic school called Hogwarts. My boyfriend Harry Potter is also a fourteen year old wizard who goes there and I guarantee you he's not a hag either."

Leo snorts, "Hogwarts? Magic school, magic boyfriend? You've got to be making this up. Although, I must say, _GREAT PRANK._ You've got Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frank believing you! Teach me your ways!"

"I raise my eyebrows. "I'm telling the absolute truth. Percabeth, back me up here."

Annabeth nods, not before scowling at me for the name I created for them, "What she's saying is true. I've known since I just turned thirteen."

"Wow, and you've even got Annabeth in on it! How did you?" Leo says.

I face palm, "After Annabeth of all people, who's all serious, told you that I wasn't lying, you still don't believe me. Are you calling me a liar?"

"Well, I ain't calling you a truther!" Leo says. **(1.)**

"Let me demonstrate that I'm not lying," I tell him. "Will someone get ready to catch him?"

Hazel nods and stands behind Leo.

"Wait, what are you gonna—"

I whip out my wand, _"Petrificus Totalus."_ I made sure not to do it strong though, like I had wanted to do with Draco Malfoy oh-so-many times, or that time when I was eleven and Thalia and I sparred against Percabeth.

Hazel caught him before he fell, "It'll wear off in two minutes, and I used the light version." I assure her. "So," I say after a minute's silence, "I swear that was a one-time thing, I will never hex Leo again...but I will hex potential monsters...I told you so I could use my power in battle...without any questions..."

Leo wakes up from the spell, "Whoa! So it's true! That would be so cool! Bam! Pow! Not today, monster!"

I stifle a laugh, "Yeah, I guess...so...what do you think, I mean, do you accept me?"

The five stare at each other for a while. "Of course we do," Piper says. "It's useful and what are friends for?"

The others nod their assent, and Hazel says, "Yeah, you're obviously one of the good ones."

I sigh with relief. I told them so I could use it in a fight. But they don't have to know about the, er...crazy four years at Hogwarts yet...

After that whole thing, we decide what's going to happen in Rome.

"Annabeth, did you find that spot on the bronze map?" Percy asks her.

"I think I can find it, it's on the Tiber River, but I should," She starts.

"Take me along?" Percy asks. "Yeah, you're right."

Annabeth glares at him, "That's not—"

"Safe," Percy supplies, "For one demigod to walk alone, I'll walk with you as far as the Tiber River and you can go alone from there."

They stare at each other for a moment, "Fine." She grumbles.

I wanted so badly to go with them, but I knew they needed the time alone...

Hazel, Leo, and Frank were the ones to go try and pinpoint Nico's location.

Before Percy and Annabeth leave the ship, I run over to Annabeth and hug her fiercely, "Please, you have to come back!"

She sighs and cups my cheek, "Lina, I'm going to do what I can to try and come back here. I will do my best."

"I know you will." I sniffle.

We pull away, and both Percy and Annabeth leave the ship.

* * *

All of us were sitting on the ship's deck, which were, Percy, Jason, Piper, and I.

"So two people that looked like whoever the hell Gregory Peck and Audrey Hepburn are kidnapped Annabeth?" I ask Percy incredulously.

"No," He says quickly, "Not kidnapped, Fire-Girl. But she's—she's gone."

"I knew this was a bad idea," I say, Percy nodding in agreement.

"You had to let her," Piper says, "You guys both knew she had to go alone. Besides, Annabeth is tough and smart. She'll be fine."

The charmspeak might have soothed Percy's nerves, but they certainly didn't soothe mine.

"Are Hazel and the guys back?" Percy asks.

"No, not yet, we said three, right?" I ask.

"At the latest," Jason says.

"Tiberinus said Nico's location could be viewed through your dagger," Percy tells Piper.

"I've tried," Piper says. "But it never shows what I want to see."

"Please," Percy says, "Try again."

"Fine," Piper sighs and draws the dagger.

We were lucky this time, because the dagger first showed the bear burner planning to invade Camp Half Blood... _WHAT?!_

-Anne is currently INSIDE that Camp

-A lot of people I know are in there too

-That bear burner's going to DIE before he DARE invades the home I've known since I was six!

"He's gonna die," I mutter.

The vision changes to show the forum in Rome. There were two giants sitting on chairs, smirking. I want to kill them too. In between them, was a bronze jar that held Nico Di Angelo. All the pomegranate seeds were eaten and he was no longer moving.

"We're too late," Jason says.

"No," Percy says, "He's gone into a deeper trance to buy time, but we better hurry."

"Should we wait for Hazel, Leo, and Frank?" Piper asks.

"No," Percy says. "We have to go NOW."

"I can take them!" Hedge insists.

"Coach," Jason says. "Great offer, but we need you to stay here and watch the ship."

Hedge scowls, "And let you four have all the fun?"

"Hazel and the others need you here," Percy says, "You're their rock. Tell them where we've gone and bring the ship around to meet us at the Forum."

"And here," Piper says, handing him her dagger. "I'm tired of these visions. Keep an eye on us with the blade, and you can check baseball scores."

Hedge nods and we leave the ship.

* * *

Okay, so we found the place easily. We were in the forum and there were stone steps leading into darkness.

"Alright," I say, starting to descend, my dagger held out in front of me. "I'll go first and see if this is—"

"No, you can't go down there, Lina!" Piper yelps.

"You've seen this before, haven't you?" Jason asks.

"I saw the room filling with water and the four of us drowning." Piper says.

"I can't drown," Percy says.

"Maybe the future changed?" Jason questions.

"Look. I'll check it out first. I'll be fine if it's water." Percy says.

He disappears and returns thirty seconds later, "Well...no water, but you should see this."

We go down the steps and find the room and it had nine niches in it, "Okay...here's the weird part." Percy says.

We hear a fountain...but there was no water at all.

"Uh...does anyone smell the ocean?" I ask.

Percy nods, "Yeah, I smell it too Fire-Girl."

Jason picks up a stone, "It's embedded with seashells...this is a nymphaeum."

"A what?" Piper asks. I was wondering that too.

"A shrine to the nymphs," Jason explains.

"Aren't they nature people though?" I ask. "This isn't nature..."

"This place has been underground for centuries," Piper wonders. "What do you think happened to the nymphs?"

Suddenly there was a hissing chorus, _"What would happen to the nymphs?"_

Withered old women stood in each of the nine niches, "Perhaps they would be suffering here waiting for revenge."

I draw my dagger.

"Who are you?" Percy demands.

"Ah...we once had names," The nymph in the center says. "I was Hagno, the first of the nine!"

I snort, "Hagno. So is that some sort of coincidence, or a cruel joke, or what? Cause you sort of look like a..."

Piper elbows me hard.

"You have no clue what it's like, Lina Quimby, daughter of the beauty goddess and also a powerful witch." Hagno sneers. "You stand there all arrogant in all your glory and beauty, treating your very life like it doesn't even matter! Meanwhile we have had everything taken from us!"

I feel bad, "Oh...er...sorry about that. Do you guys want us to help you before we save Nico, or..."

The nymph sneers, "The time for help is over."

"There were always nine niches here," Jason says.

"Yes, but we were the original nine! We attended the birth of your father!" Hagno smiles viciously. "Rome was great you see. We left our wells due to a son of Jupiter's offer. Our lives were wonderful! But it did not last. We were forgotten, buried under the Earth for centuries! And now...we are so thirsty."

"Maybe I can summon a water source?" Percy asks.

"Ha!" The nymphs cry in unison. "Ha! Ha!"

"I know your father, son of Poseidon." Hagno sneers. "Ephialtes and Otis promised you will come."

"You're working for the giants?" Piper asks.

"Yes," Hagno smiles. "Once we have dealt with you...they have promised we will never suffer again. Child of Jupiter, for the horrible betrayal of your predecessor, you shall pay. When I am done with you, we will have the power of controlling the rain above our wells and springs. Percy Jackson, we will take an endless supply of water from you."

"Endless?" Percy asks. "Maybe a couple gallons..."

"And you, Piper McLean, so young, gifted with your sweet voice. We will claim our beauty from you." Hagno says.

There was some silence as we let this soak in.

"And you, Lina Quimby, with your spunk and daring. We nymphs were known for a flair in going all out in what we do. We were never afraid of most things and always did things in our moment. We shall reclaim that flair again from you, and your wonderful powers." Hagno says, "From you four we shall drink!"

Then, suddenly the basin filled with water. Seeing as I couldn't swim really, I was basically screwed. We all climb into the alcoves to try and gain some height, but it was eight feet deep and rising quickly. We pound everywhere for an exit, and nothing worked. I also felt weaker.

"Jason," Piper coughs. "Try the lightning."

Jason tries the lightning and it isn't working.

I pull out my wand, _"Aresto Momentum! Aresto Momentum! Aresto Momentum!"_

It wasn't working.

"My magic's not working!" I exclaim.

"Try your element, Fire-Girl." Percy suggests.

I close my eyes and focus. Usually when this happens, a fireball appears, but this time, _nothing._

"That's gone too," I frown. "They're taking all our power! I'm getting scared!"

"In all my years of knowing Lina, I've never heard her say I'm scared." Percy says in concern.

"That's because they're taking her excessing bravery for themselves!" Piper says, "We have to do something before they've completely drained us. My charmspeak isn't working either. Lina?"

"No charmspeak for me either," I manage to get out.

"Wait!" Piper exclaims. "The horn of plenty...we have to overwhelm them with freshwater! Jason, Percy, think of the sky and the sea. Lina, think about your power and hold the cornucopia. All of you, picture all your strength leaving you."

"Well...that's not very hard! It's leaving us now!" I exclaim.

"Let's try it," Jason says, "Together."

And so I imagine myself with no bravery, no beauty, no fire element, no witch power, no amazing boyfriend, no popularity at Hogwarts...okay maybe my life has upsides to it as well as downsides like being attacked by monsters, losing people in wars every year, _fighting_ in wars every year, and facing an evil wizard as a father.

"It's working!" Jason gasps.

Clear water blasted from the horn, but the room filled even faster. I struggled to hold my breath.

* * *

"Okay, let me try," A voice says.

"Wait, no! I can get her and—"

Someone pounded me on the chest and I gasp, water pouring out of me.

"How long was I out this time?" I ask.

"Only thirty seconds, really..." Piper says. "Jason went through the same thing, you guys accidentally nearly drowned in the water."

The nymphs were cleansed, and thanked us, and we were off to the giants.

* * *

We go through some tunnels before reaching a room with a bunch of rather dangerous animals in cages.

"Where are we?" Piper whispers.

A large gladiator cutout sprung into thin air and ascends through the roof.

"What the heck?" Jason mutters.

"Look," Percy points to a bronze jar big enough to hold a person: Nico.

I frown, "But—it's never this easy. I thought we were going to have to fight something to get him."

"It's too easy," Piper agrees. "There has to be a trap."

We jump over the animal's cages and watch carefully for traps as we reach the jar. But suddenly the ceiling opened, and what looked like a purple giant came out on a platform.

Yep. I called it. We have to fight the giant. However, he was small by giant standards. I mean, he was definitely taller than Hagrid, but...

The giant's hair was braided with gold and silver coins that made me growl in fury. Those were Mark of Athena coins: Annabeth has one. What if one of those was Annabeth's? No. It can't be. I could tell this one, from Percy's dream, was Ephialtes.

"At last, I am so happy!" He bellows. "You're just in time!"

"Let our friend go," Percy says.

"Of course, though I fear he's a bit past his expiration date." Ephialtes says, "Otis! Where are you?"

Another giant comes down in a ballet suit.

"What are you wearing?" I scoff. "You can't expect us to fight—I mean take you seriously in that," I correct myself after Jason elbows me.

"Yes!" Ephialtes says. "I agree with the puny demigod girl! What on earth are you wearing?"

"I didn't want to wear the gladiator outfit," Otis pouts. "Now, I have some extra costumes for the demig—"

"Absolutely not!" Ephialtes snaps, "Sorry about him." He says to us.

"Can we have Nico now?" I ask hopefully.

"Oh, him," Ephialtes sneers. "He has no entertainment value." He knocks open the jar, and Nico spills out. Otis stood guard over him.

"Now," Ephialtes says. "The bounty states that you, Percy Jackson, and Lina Quimby should be kept alive, with Annabeth Chase as the second best sacrifice. Honestly, the Annabeth girl is already doomed, and we have your other friends locked up. Your deaths will be much more entertaining! Some of the most powerful demigods in the century are here in front of me!"

"What do you mean, Annabeth is doomed?" I snarl. "And you want some entertaining? I'll give you some entertaining—" I lunge at him with my dagger, but Piper pulls me back.

"Annabeth isn't dead...yet." Ephialtes sneers.

"I have a better idea!" Piper says quickly. "Why don't you let us go? It's a wonderful entertainment value."

"Sorry, dear girl." Ephialtes says. "I am the anti-Dionysus. I must prove I am better! The Romans always wanted food and entertainment, I shall give them that!"

A loaf of sandwich dropped at Percy's feet, "Wonder bread?" He frowns.

"Magnificent, isn't it!" Ephialtes exclaims. "You can keep that one. Now as for your deaths...I have choreographed them. You'll LOVE it. The show must go on!"

Nico was stirring and started crawling out of the way.

"I'm getting tired of this guy's shirt," Percy says.

"Combat time?" Piper grabs her horn.

"I hate this guy so much. Let's take him down!" I snarl.

"I hate Wonder bread," Jason says.

We charge him.

That went well.

Not.

Piper went toward Nico to defend him from a pair of leopards. Jason charges Otis, and Percy and I go for Ephialtes.

A cage opens and Percy was separated from me.

"Alright Miss Quimby, let's see what you are capable of," Ephialtes growls.

"Where's Percy?" I demand.

"Oh...taking care of a hydra," He says nonchalantly.

 _THAT DOES IT._

I charge straight for him. He was winning a losing battle against me with one hand and controlling the board with the other hand.

Ephialtes finally stops, leaving me with a couple of wounds. "One of the most powerful demigods, humph. You do put up a fight though."

"Duck and cover!" Percy yells, as the hydra dissolves in dust.

"Otis! Stop killing me!" Ephialtes wails, but he was reforming quickly.

"Sorry!" Otis says.

Jason and Piper weren't looking too good on my other side.

"Aww, are you two tired, Percy Jackson and Lina Quimby? Some of the most powerful demigods, hah! You cannot kill us without a god." Ephialtes sneers.

"We won't give up," I growl.

"We'll cut you into pieces like Jupiter did to Saturn," Jason snarls.

"You're dead. We don't care if we don't have a god," Percy says.

"That's a shame," A voice says, "I'd hate to think I came here for nothing."

Bacchus appears out of nowhere, and everything went calm.

"You gods are doomed!" Ephialtes' spear quivers, "Be gone in Gaea's name!"

"Oh, Ephialtes, you have no style sense," Bacchus shakes his head.

"STYLE? I—I—"

"My brother oozes style," Otis suggests.

"Yes, thank you!" Ephialtes exclaims.

"Now, carry on." Bacchus says.

"Aren't you going to help us?" I snarl.

"I appreciated the sacrifice," Bacchus says. "You have my attention. If I'm impressed with your battle, I'll step in for the finale. You call this a spectacle!"

He disappears with Piper and Nico. Piper was being tended by a nymph, and Nico was next to him, and Bacchus was at the front, "Now this is a show!"

"You're gonna sit there?!" I snarl. "While the three of us take on these two giants?!"

"The girl is right!" Ephialtes bellows. "Fight us yourself! Um, without the demigods. You gods are cowards, hiding away leaving your fates in the likes of these," He sneers at Percy, Jason and me.

"Juno says she assembled a crew of _WORTHY_ demigods. Show me; entertain me, heroes of Olympus. She says you three are her most powerful. Being a god has its privileges."

The crowd cheers.

 _So this is why Luke became so resentful...I bloody hate the gods sometimes._

"So, I'll take Otis, and you two take Ephialtes?" Jason asks.

"No, we attack together," Percy says, "Otis first. As for Ephialtes...good wind today, also some water pipes. Maybe add a spell or fire blast in this crazy weather."

Jason and I laugh.

We have three elements: air, water, and fire," I say. "We have to do some good."

"Too bad we don't have a controller of Gaea's element," Jason sighs.

"Let's make the best of what we have," I sigh, and together we charge Otis. Jason blew some wind at Ephialtes and I quickly sent a reduction spell and fire blast, and the water pipes exploded on him. It wasn't enough to kill him, just to distract him. Otis lands on top of Ephialtes.

"Hey Otis!" Percy shouts. "The Nutcracker bites!"

"AHH!" Otis yells and throws his spear, which lands in the lake. Smart move...not.

Otis charges us empty handed. Jason and I use our powers to shove him into the water Percy created before bringing down our weapons on his head.

"I will not yield!" Ephialtes roars, charging us as we fight him. "Don't worry brother! I will avenge you!"

Otis was floundering in the lake.

"Look behind you," Percy says. The Argo II was there, firing green fire from the ballista straight at Ephialtes.

Bacchus stands up and raises his weapon, the thyrsus. "I've decided you were worthy of my attention."

I snarl. _Stupid wine god..._

He walks over to Ephialtes.

"DO IT!" The crowd yells.

"DON'T DO IT!" Ephialtes wails.

He does it, and Ephialtes was gone.

"That was fun," Bacchus says. "You might want to try and park behind the Emmanuel building." He then vaporizes and disappears.

Leo, Hazel, and Frank appear.

"You're alive!" Percy exclaims.

"Long story," Hazel says, "We'd better talk on board."

* * *

Hazel, Leo, and Frank told us their story which I barely understood, and we were sailing toward the place Bacchus told us about to rescue Annabeth.

We blast a hole into the ground and hover above the pitch black ground.

"Annabeth!" Percy calls.

I hear a sob, "Here!"

I push past everyone to see her. She looked horrible...but I was so relieved she was alive. The Argo II pulls down a rope ladder before Percy and I climb down it.

"It's okay," Percy assures Annabeth, "We're together."

She tells us her story about the Mark of Athena.

"You did all that," Jason says, "With a broken ankle."

"My gods," I exclaim in amazement. "You—you made the spider lady weave her own trap! That's amazing!"

"Generations of Athena kids have tried and failed. You found the Athena Parthenos!" Percy exclaims.

"What do we do with her?" Frank asks. "She's huge."

"We'll have to take her with us to Greece," Annabeth says, "Something about it will help us stop the giants. What happened to you all, Fire-Girl?"

I explain about the weird nymphs and Ephialtes and Otis, and Percy explains what Nico found out about the Doors of Death earlier on the ship.

"So, we can reach the mortal side," Annabeth says, "In Epirus."

"The other side's a problem," Nico grimaces, "Tartarus."

"Secure the Parthenos," Annabeth orders to Jason, Leo, and Frank. "The rest of you, go up the ladder, and—"

As she tries to make her way towards the ladder, she starts to move backward. I notice something on her ankle.

"Her ankle! Cut it!" Hazel exclaims.

She was going towards Tartarus as the others struggle with the Parthenos. Percy lunges and grabs Annabeth, and I lunge and grab Percy.

Percy grabs a ledge fifteen feet below the chasm, and I grab Percy's other hand.

"Percy, let go, you can't pull me up," Annabeth croaks.

"Never," Percy says firmly, "Nico, we'll see you on the other side. Lead them there! Promise me!"

"I—I will," Nico says.

"Fire-Girl, you have to let go of my hand." Percy says softly. "There's no way Wise-Girl and I can get out of this, but you can."

"No!" I say stubbornly, "I won't let you go to Tartarus! I'll pull you up! That or go with you!"

Percy struggles to pry his hand off of my strong grip, and unfortunately, he manages.

"You _WILL_ see both of us again, Fire-Girl," Percy promises.

"But—but—but—"

"NO! PERCY! ANNABETH!" I scream as the two people that I've known for forever, the two that have always been by my side, fell straight into Tartarus.

* * *

I was in my cabin.

I was in there a lot now, actually.

Why did I let Percy let go of my hand?

Now they're in freaking TARTARUS.

I was writing a letter to Klaus that couldn't have been more of a lie to pass the time.

 _Dear Klaus,_

 _I'm having a great summer so far!_ (Lie number one)

 _You see, me and my friends from outside Hogwarts are currently on a voyage to Greece._ (To fight Giants)

 _We just left Rome._ (Where we fought nymphs, Giants, and my best friends fell into a freaking pit)

 _We're basically travelling all around Europe. It's going great._ (I wish)

 _Anyways, how's your summer going and how cold is it up there? I'm betting really cold. I hope you're doing well._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lina_

I send Midnight off to deliver the letter and examine a picture I put up on the wall of Luke, Thalia, Annabeth, and I.

"Luke Castellan," I sob, "Dead."

"Thalia, off somewhere with the Huntresses," I say hollowly.

"Annabeth," I sob, "Currently in Tartarus..."

"Lastly, Lina," I look at the six year old version of myself, all innocent and in pigtails, "Alive and a total utter failure for letting Percy and Annabeth go to Tartarus."

* * *

 **A/N: So that was the chapter! :) I know it's a bit canon, and I'm sorry for that, but it's ending a book. How'd you like their reaction to Lina's identity? Lol. So, Percabeth's in Tartarus...poor Lina :( Onward to House of Hades! :)**

 **Footnotes:**

 **(1): This is a Josh Peck reference, if anyone knows about that :P Yeah I was having a PM conversation with Booklover5434 and she came up with this WONDERFUL idea to use, "Are you calling me a liar, Well I ain't calling you a truther!"**

 **I'll try and update soon, but no promises.**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	24. Fire Boy and Fire Girl Chase Dwarves

Fire Boy and Fire Girl Chase Dwarves

 **A/N: So, here is the next chapter! Thanks for all your reviews :) I just realized why honors is called honors, they give so much homework! And I have a _B!_ In Algebra! I mean sure it's an 89 and I can probably bring it up before the midterm but in my mind B's are not acceptable for me as a straight A student. **

**The people in my grade are annoying too...ugh. I go to a seventh to twelfth grade school and at my school it's a very mean tradition for eighth graders to bully seventh graders. I was bullied by eighth graders last year and now my classmates (even some of my guy friends) are bullying this year's seventh graders. I was laughing at his joke when he casually pushed a seventh grader, hard. I felt bad because it looked like I was laughing at the seventh grader and not the joke. It makes me sick, honestly.**

 **Anyways sorry for the long rant about school, and the long wait for Chapter 24. Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Years of Change!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

 _I was reliving it a fourth time._

" _We will meet soon my dear," Gaea's voice hisses._

" _I don't care." I say. "I want Percy and Annabeth back."_

" _Oh, yes," She hisses, "The fall of Perseus and Annabeth."_

" _Give them back!" I demand. "I want them back! Take me instead! It was me you wanted for a sacrifice."_

" _You are very noble Alina. Or are you just foolish?" Gaea hisses._

" _I get that a lot," I say, trying to keep my voice deadly calm._

" _That's up to you all. Will you and the other five plus Di Angelo get to the mortal side to rescue them? Or will you and they die in the process? I'm going for the latter."_

" _You're wrong," I snarl, "Because we will succeed in rescuing them."_

" _Say you do then. If you somehow manage the impossible then I'd enjoy turning fifteen. It will be your last." Gaea hisses, "By August first..."_

 _Then vivid pictures of all my friends flashed through my mind before Gaea opened her eyes. They were a pure forest green. The earth was sucking everything out before I could see flashes._

 _EXPLOSION!_

 _Dead Harry._

 _EXPLOSION!_

 _Dead Annabeth._

 _EXPLOSION!_

 _Dead Percy._

 _EXPLOSION!_

 _Dead Anne._

 _EXPLOSION!_

 _Dead Hermione._

 _EXPLOSION!_

 _Dead Ron._

 _EXPLOSION!_

 _Dead Malfoy. (that's sort of a good thing...I think? Ah, who am I kidding; it's horrible, even if he's the slickest git alive...)_

 _Lastly..._

 _EXPLOSION!_

 _Dead Lina._

" _NO!" I scream._

" _Welcome to the end of the world dear girl..." Gaea's voice purrs._

" _NO! IT CAN'T HAPPEN!" I screech. "THEY CAN'T BE DEAD! THEY CAN'T BE! TAKE ME NOT THEM!"_

" _Don't stop the inevitable, my dear girl..." Gaea hisses. "After all you're all going to be taken in the end."_

" _NO!" I scream._

 _The vision changes; and I was looking up at Luke Castellan, who was gazing at me sadly, "None of this is your fault Lina-Flower."_

" _It is, Percy and Annabeth are in Tartarus because of me," I mumble._

" _That's not true," Luke says sternly. "Look up at me, Lina. They're there because of Arachne. Not you. You didn't have the strength to pull them both up, and if you fell into Tartarus too it'd only make the situation worse. And I know that they are alive right now. I'm in the Underworld after all. Don't forget yourself. I'll be watching over you, Lina-Flower."_

" _Luke...I don't know what to do—I just want to be NORMAL!"_

 _I was cut off by the vision change._

* * *

I find myself in my cabin. "It's just a dream. No one's dead, Lina." I tell myself. "At least Percy and Annabeth are alive."

I pick up a photo of Percy, Annabeth, and I. I'm starting to think it's unhealthy to keep all these photos of my friends in here...all they do is trigger me.

Yesterday was July fourth. Every year the camp would hold a fireworks display. I wonder how it went this year. I hope Anne enjoyed it. In twenty days I'd be fifteen: July twenty fourth. Of course I don't know if I'll live that long.

I throw on a red tank top with short jeans and pulled on a leather jacket given to me by Thalia last year, before tying my long brown hair back into a ponytail. I looked rather different as to before Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus five days ago. My face was all red and puffy and that was the fourth time I had that dream. I glare at the vulnerable reflection on the mirror. Lina Quimby _NEVER_ shows vulnerability.

"Percy and Annabeth wouldn't want you sniveling over them," I tell myself firmly. "And Luke's right. It's not your fault. It isn't! They'd want you figuring out how to get to the Doors of Death."

With that, I leave my cabin for the mess hall fully composed. In there I find Leo, Jason, Frank, Hazel, and Nico. They turn around to see who came in.

"You look awful," Leo says bluntly, causing Hazel to elbow him.

"Oh _really?_ I didn't notice," I snap before sitting down.

"Alright," Frank says, "What about the woman in Leo's dream?"

Hazel gives me a look. "She's a witch. She can't be defeated without magic. That's what Hecate said."

"Do you know magic?" Leo asks her.

"No," Hazel says.

"Then I guess it's up to Lina for now." Frank says. All eyes turn to me.

"Yeah," My voice was shaking, "I guess it is."

"As for the giant, Clytius, Hecate defeated him in the first war. She used her torches to set his hair on fire. In other words, fire is his weakness." Nico explains.

Everyone looks at Leo and I, as if they expected us to be like, 'Die giant,' shoot some fireballs together and go on our way.

Something told me it wasn't going to be as easy as that. It never really is. But the crew was counting on me to help defeat this witch and the giant Clytius. I can't let them down now, _especially_ when Percy and Annabeth are in Tartarus.

"Now we just have to reach the House of Hades, battle our way through Gaea's forces," Hazel starts.

"Plus a bunch of ghosts," Nico adds.

"—and find the doors of Death," Hazel continues.

"And rescue Percy and Annabeth," I add. "That's a must-do."

"We can do it," Frank says. "We have to."

Frank was so optimistic. I couldn't exactly say the same of myself. I suddenly wished I was back in fourth year dealing with feelings for Harry and stuff, or in fifth year at Hogwarts, with everyone rescued and no more Gaea. There were no monsters there...or friends stuck in Tartarus.

"So Gaea's planning her big wake up party on August first?" Leo asks.

"Yeah, that's what I saw," I say hollowly. "And game over if she does. We're all dead. End of the world. It's up to us now. The fate of the entire world is literally in our hands."

"Way to be optimistic, Lina," Frank says.

"What is there to be optimistic about? Tell me! Percy and Annabeth are in Tartarus! I've known them for years, nearly a _decade_ with Annabeth, and now they're gone! Everyone I know could die! I wouldn't even get to see their faces ever again! In case you haven't noticed, I have a boyfriend and other friends in England that I will never see again at this rate!" I burst out. "I'm sorry about that," I say after a moment of silence.

"It's fine," Jason says, "You had to let it out sometime."

"It's on the feast of Spes," Hazel says, "Goddess of hope."

"It's July fifth..." Frank trails off. "My mother used to tell me that seven was an unlucky number, a ghost number. July is the seventh month. In the old days that was when the human and spirit world was closest. The living and the dead could go back and forth."

I lean back against my chair, "So, we're looking for the doors of death on the ghost month? Whoop-de-do."

Silence ensues.

"Let's focus on what we can deal with," Jason says. "Maybe we can get a clue on these dwarves Hecate was talking about, we're almost at Bologna."

The ship suddenly lurches, pushing Nico backward. Hazel immediately runs over to help him.

The scene on the wall shifts to show Piper and Coach Hedge bound and gagged at the front deck. Then I saw something that looked like a combination of Mrs. Weasley's garden gnomes and a chimpanzee stealing people's things.

"No! Not the Archimedes sphere!" Leo yells.

"Piper!" Jason yells.

"Monkey!" Frank yells.

"They're dwarves, actually," Hazel says.

"Stealing my stuff!" Leo adds, running for the stairs, Jason, Frank, and I at his heels.

It was utter chaos.

One of the dwarves went over to me and before I knew it, the dwarf had my wand in one hand and my dagger in the other.

"Hey give me my weapons back you little prick!" I yell, chasing after him and shooting a fireball in his direction.

"HHHmmm Hmmm!" Coach Hedge yells at us. I could guess he meant, 'kill them.'

The dwarf waves the wand vigorously. "Hey! That isn't a toy!" I yell. "I need that to defeat someone!"

The dwarves cackle before slamming straight into Leo and me. Jason was currently untying Piper. Frank had tried to transform into a gorilla, but that didn't end well.

Then they dive off the ship. _With my dagger and my wand._ Crap.

"My Archimedes sphere and my tool belt!" Leo cries out.

"My wand and my dagger!" I cry out.

Leo and I look at each other frantically before turning to Jason, "Can you control the winds?" Leo asks. "We need a lift."

Jason frowns, "Sure, but—"

"We need to catch them so we can get our weapons back," I tell him.

"Where to?" Jason asks as we touchdown.

"Well, I don't know," Leo says, "Let me check my tool belt for my GPS...oh _wait a second...I don't have it."_

"Fine," Jason says, "I think the first one dove that way."

I'm really jealous of mortals...

We land in a piazza, and looming over us was a statue of Percy's dad. Leo put a hand on the statue's pedestal, "It's mechanical."

"Maybe it's their secret lair or something?" I ask.

"Ooooh!" A voice says, "Secret lair?"

"I want a secret lair!" Another voice says.

The dwarves appear on top of the pedestal, and Jason had his sword drawn.

"Give us our stuff," I say dangerously, " _Now."_

The one with the Brown Fur starts pulling random tools out of Leo's belt.

"Hey!" Leo says angrily, "Stop that!"

"This makes a great tooth cleaner," The one with the Red Fur says, pulling out _MY WAND_ and cleaning his disgusting yellow teeth with it!

"Ew that is _sooo_ gross!" I gasp, "I _use_ that!"

Leo and I start reaching for our things, but couldn't quite reach them.

"Aww, are Fire Boy and Fire Girl too short?" The dwarf simpers.

"I'm not _short,_ I'm _petite!"_ I exclaim indignantly, "And you're one to talk, _dwarf._ If you don't give me my weapons I will burn you two into next century!"

"You're calling me short?" Leo exclaims angrily, "Give me back my tool belt, you little—"

"Now, now, easy with all the threatening," The one with Brown Fur says, "We haven't even introduced ourselves! I'm Akmon, and over there's my brother—"

"Passalos! Stealer of shiny stuff, singer, and coffee drinker!" The Red Fur dwarf finishes.

"I steal much better than you," Akmon snorts.

"Stealing naps, maybe!" Passalos says. He then pulls out _Piper's dagger (how'd they get that?),_ and decides to clean his teeth with that, too, as well as my wand.

"You are disgusting," Akmon states. "Ever heard of a toothbrush?"

"Hey!" Jason yells. "That's my girlfriend's knife!" He lunges at Passalos, who landed next to Leo and me and wrapped his arms around us.

"Save me?" He pleads.

"No! Get off us!" I snarl.

Suddenly, Leo's pants fell down, showing his boxers. Passalos was smirking while holding Leo's pant zipper and my black leather jacket, leaving me in a sleeveless red tank top.

"This isn't shiny enough," He tosses the zipper away. "But this..." He examines my leather jacket. "We could get some good money for this."

"My friend Thalia gave me that!" I exclaim indignantly before lunging at Passalos for the jacket.

Passalos was suddenly on the platform next to his brother, _with the jacket._

"Give me the tool belt," He demands his brother, "I wanna see!"

"No!" Akmon elbows him away. "You have a jacket and weapons, the other knife, and the shiny ball!"

"Who are you?" Jason demands.

"The Kerkopes," Akmon says. "I bet you're a son of Jupiter, like Black Bottom."

"Who?" I demand.

"Hercules, he always went without clothes, he got so tan that his backside, well..." Passalos says, "He was going to kill us but he let us go because he liked our jokes, unlike you three, grumpy, grumpy!"

Akmon pulls something from Leo's tool belt, "Oh, I'm definitely keeping this, thanks, Blue Bottom!" He was looking at Leo's blue boxers.

"And thanks, Red Bottom, for this jacket," Passalos adds.

Red Bottom?! Blue Bottom?!

"That's it!" I yell, "Give us our stuff! Do you want to see what a flaming dwarf looks like?" I snarl.

"We'd be happy to show you," Leo adds dangerously.

Both our hands catch fire, "Now we're talking," Jason says, and the sky darkens.

"Oh, scary!" Akmon shrieks. "If only we had a lair to hide in! But this has a different purpose."

"Trap!" Leo yells and the two of us dive back just in time. Unfortunately Jason was caught in and was now hanging upside down.

"You make a wonderful piñata, son of Jupiter!" Akmon applauds.

"Oh yes!" Passalos says, "Hercules did this to us! Oh, revenge is sweet!"

Before we could do anything they bolt. We look uncertainly at Jason.

"Just go," Jason says. "I'll follow you when I get out of this."

"But—" Leo trails off.

They were getting away. Leo and I had no choice but to go after them. They didn't try so hard to lose us, though. They finally disappeared at the top of a tower.

"Let me guess, we have to get them now?" I ask.

"Yep," Leo pops the p. We stand there, thinking of how the hell we were going to get up there until he says, "I have an idea Lina; follow my lead."

"...Okay?" I say. I follow him inside a grocery store where he bought some materials that would help us get inside the tower. Once we were done building, (actually he was the one building and I looked on confused on what the hell he was doing), we climb up the stairs toward the entrance, but we were stopped by a caretaker that yelled at us in Italian.

"Let us go please," I say layering my voice with charmspeak.

As if he were in a trance, he moves out of the way, letting us go up the tower.

"I told you they'd make it!" Akmon shrieks. "What shall we make them climb next?"

"Climb my ass," I snarl. "It's too late now. Leo, let's get started."

"Started with what?!" Passalos says.

I didn't answer him. Instead I surround the dwarves with fire. Leo set off some smoke with his sphere. While the dwarves were wheezing, it gave me the opportunity to grab my wand.

"Levicorpus!" I yell, making Passalos hang upside down.

My dagger, Piper's dagger, Leo's gadgets, and my leather jacket all fell from his pockets.

"Levicorpus!" I yell a second time, making Akmon also hang upside down.

"Accio cords!" I call, sending the cords to me, I quickly handed them to Leo who tied them up, upside down. We quickly retrieve the rest of our possessions including our friends' possessions and I pull my leather jacket on.

"Don't take our shinies!" Akmon says.

"We'll make you a deal!" Passalos wails.

"Too late, this stuff's ours now," I snarl.

Then thunder rumbles, and Jason flew in, "What the—"

"We tied them up," Leo says. "Listen," He says to the dwarves, "I'll make you a deal. You can keep all the treasure except the stuff belonging to us."

"And the astrolabe, and the book belonging to the Venice dude," Jason says.

I catch on, "We'll let you go free, but you need to do something for us. I would like you to harass a stupid bear burner dude by the name of Octavian and his comrades who are planning to invade my Camp."

"Of course my dear girl!" Passalos exclaims. "We love harassment! Where is this?!"

Leo grins, "Ever heard of New York?"

* * *

We escaped the dwarves safely, sending them to New York to harass the Romans, and were now on the ship again. Midnight sends a letter back from Klaus:

 _Dearest Lina:_

 _I am glad you are having a great summer. I hope your Europe tour is going well._ (Scoff; yeah the best friends in Tartarus...) _Tell me how Greece goes. And yes, over here it is very cold; Viktor and I are struggling with the weather. Yes, he was very fond of your best friend Herm-own-ninny, but didn't do anything because of Weasley's feelings for her._ (His WHAT?) _In fact...I also had some feelings for you but I couldn't do anything because of Potter._ _But I'm lucky to maintain friendship. It was my last year at Durmstrang and now we are trying to make lives of ourselves. Of course Viktor's pretty much covered as a famous Quidditch player. So far a Potions company would like to hire me and I am hoping to get started there. Meanwhile you are still going into your fifth year, enjoy it while it lasts._

 _Lina, I don't know if you are paying attention. The Daily Prophet has been saying nasty things about your Potter. Of course I don't believe it. They are saying that Potter is lying about You-Know-Who's return. They are fearful cowards; that is why they are lying. And I have a feeling your Ministry is going to do something during your Hogwarts year..._ (Ha if I live that long)

 _Hope to hear from you soon._

 _Love from Klaus_

Oh, so the Daily Prophet's printing some lies about Harry are they? Oh people are believing them are they? It's time Harry gets some answers about things and some people get death threatened. It's about time I talk to him.

"Show me Harry Potter at Number Four privet drive," I command the Iris Message.

The image flickers to show Harry, "Hey."

"Hey, Lina," He says relieved.

"I got a letter from Klaus. Things are happening in the Wizarding World," I inform him.

"Things?" He asks, "What things?"

I sigh, "Harry, apparently the Daily Prophet's printing lies about you saying Voldemort is back. They don't believe you."

"What?" He yells angrily, "But he is back! We saw him! We fought him!"

"I know that, Harry." I say soothingly, "But the Ministry doesn't. They're a bunch of idiot cowards who can't take the truth," I spit the last words out angrily. "So naturally they're blaming you and Dumbledore."

"That's messed up," He says.

"I know," I say sympathetically.

"Did you hear from Ron and Hermione?" Harry asks hopefully.

"No," I say bitterly. "They're probably afraid I'm going to spill their secret to you, which I probably will."

Harry glares at the wall for a moment. "Are you alright?" He finally asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just chased a bunch of thieving dwarves, but I'm fine," I assure.

I wasn't going to tell him about Percy and Annabeth in Tartarus. I wasn't ready for that.

"That's good," He says.

"Bye, Harry," I say.

"Bye, love." He says.

I close the Iris Message.

 _Percy and Annabeth_ _need __to come back from Tartarus. They just_ _need_ _to._

* * *

 **A/N: So, that was the chapter! :) Lol, the dwarves. I know it's a bit canon. And I would just like to note that this story is rated T for a reason, and since Lina is a short tempered teenager, she's prone to curse and use swear words. Oh, and Klaus' letter? Hmm... I can't wait for fifth year! :)**

 *****NOTICE: Speaking of fifth year, I have a POLL up asking if you want me to skip the rest of Heroes of Olympus. I'm getting sick of writing the quests and am eager for Lina's fifth year. Please vote! :) Guests can always leave a review! *****

 **I'll try and update quicker, but you all know how hard that is now ;)**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	25. TIME SKIP Earth Mother Demolished

*TIME SKIP* Earth Mother Demolished

 **A/N: So, I'm an author who experienced school and writer's block. Get over it. We all have lives. So yeah I didn't update and…it's always like this first quarter. So whatever. I pulled through. I wonder if anyone forgot me. Whatever. I don't care. Here you go, my patient lovelies ;)**

 **I present you the last chapter of Blood of Olympus! (No, this doesn't mean the end of Percy Jackson because I have some plans for the Percy Jackson characters…namely Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia—I'm sorry but I love her too much)**

 **Without further ado, please enjoy the next (highly overdue) chapter of, 'Years of Change!' :)**

* * *

 _(End of House of Hades)_

 **(Lina)**

 _Hecate appears out of thin air, "Well done," she says, directing this at Hazel, Leo, and me, "You defeated Pashiphae and Clytius. You Leo, and you Lina, can make one amazing fireball when you team up."_

 _She then turns directly to me, "Soon, my world and the demigod world will meet, much sooner than you may think, dear Alina. You will have to play the challenging role of peacekeeper between the two. But now you will need to go to Ancient Greece to take care of the Giants._

 _Leo snorts, "Lina Quimby, fight starter extraordinaire, as a peacekeeper?! Yeah, tell me how that goes."_

 _I elbow him hard in the ribs, "Hecate, what do you mean by—"_

 _Poof. She disappears._

" _UGH!" I scream in frustration._

* * *

 _(July the twenty fourth: her birthday)_

 _ **(Lina)**_

 _I wake up that day and get ready. Things were getting worse: both in Harry's world and mine. Sure, Percy and Annabeth are here safe and sound, but on August first, no one will be safe and sound._

 _I was so preoccupied with my life, that for the first time in my life, I had absolutely no clue that I turn fifteen today._

 _I walk out of my cabin where Frank was outside, "Oh, hey Frank." I smile, "What's up?"_

 _Frank looks nervous, "Uh, how's that weather?"_

" _Sunny…" I trail off, "Are you alright? You're acting sort of strange."_

" _Fine," He says, "Chipper, really."_

 _I shake my head and try to walk past him to the kitchen but he blocks me. "What're you playing at?" I demand, "Let me through this instant."_

" _We're ready," I heard a voice hiss._

 _Frank nods at the voice and lets me through. What the Hades is going on…_

 _I walk in the kitchen to see a double chocolate cake with the numbers 15 on it. And then it hit me._

 _I managed to forget my own frickin birthday._

 _Suddenly they all jump out of various hiding spots, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LINA!"_

" _I can't believe that you remembered my birthday…when I forgot it." I manage to get out._

 _Midnight suddenly lands on my shoulder and gives me a note._

 _Happy fifteenth, love. Stay safe over there._

 _-Harry._

 _His note was enclosed with chocolates of different types and another charm to go on my necklace he gave me in third year. Okay, now I just feel like an idiot. Even Harry knew it was my birthday._

 _Wow._

* * *

(Current point in story: note that there will be demigod dreams as fillers during fifth year)

 **Lina**

Looking back at my fifteenth birthday, I wonder what idiot thought of the idea.

We were utterly screwed, and about to die, "The Blood of Olympus to wake the earth mother!" Porphyrion roars.

We were all trying our hardest against the giant army, but absolutely nothing was working.

"Percy, look out!" I scream. But it was too late. The blood from a nosebleed he received spilled on the Ancient Stones.

 _One boy._

One girl and Gaea will awake.

The giants had us backed up in a defensive arc. Porphyrion laughs, "You demigods have learned nothing. There are no gods to aid you. We only need one more thing from you to make our victory complete, particularly from the Quimby girl."

Hazel mumbles something I couldn't hear.

I look at her. She tries to mouth something to me, but I couldn't read her lips.

"Too late," She manages to whisper.

A drop of blood dropped on the Ancient stones from a minor cut.

"Just the two sacrifices she wanted! The Earth Mother will be happy!" Porphyrion roars as the Earth Mother began to awake.

I woke her up.

 _Damn._

Why is it that I can imagine myself telling my future children my adventures? I'm not even going to live long.

 _Crap._

Suddenly the gods came out of nowhere. They were charging out on their chariots from the heavens, weapons at ready.

We all suddenly gain strength. Jason lets out a cry of war as we charge them.

Mom was calling words of encouragement, "Good, Lina dearest! Use another fireball on him! Show him which girl he's messing with! Wonderful, Piper dear! Hit her again!"

Whenever the enemy tried to strike, doves fluttered in their faces.

With all the efforts, the giants became dust.

* * *

Percy, Annabeth and I were riding towards Camp Half Blood on Frank the dragon.

"LET'S GET THEM!" I yell.

"I REALLY HATE FLYING!" Percy yells.

Annabeth rolls her eyes, "Frank, you see what I have to put up with?"

Frank landed and we climb off.

Both groups of camps cheer.

"OH MY GODS, LIN-BEAN!" A blur of red hair came flying straight at me.

I hug her back, "It's alright, Anne-Banana, I'm fine." I soothe.

I pull her protectively as monsters start to approach the Camp.

"Legion, _cuneum formate!"_ Reyna yells, "ADVANCE!"

Percy, Annabeth, and I join up with the rest of the Camp Half Blood campers. "Alright!" I yell, "LET'S KILL ALL THOSE MONSTER THINGIES!"

There was a ripple of laughter as we yell and charge.

 _AWAKE,_ a voice booms. Everyone jumps and Anne and I grab each other. We watch as the earth swirls upward into a twenty-foot tall woman.

" _Little fools," Gaea opens her eyes. "The paltry magic of your statue cannot contain me."_

Anne and I gulp in fear.

"Stand fast!" Piper shouts, "Greeks and Romans, we can fight her together!"

" _The whole earth is my body," Gaea laughs, "How would you fight the goddess of—"_

In a flash, Gaea was swept off the hillside by a fifty-ton dragon.

"Guys!" Leo calls down, "Are you coming? The fight's up here!"

I nod slowly, "Anne, I'll be back."

"You can't go up there!" She insists.

"I have to," I insist, "I have to go up there and help them."

Jason puts his arm around Piper and I, about to liftoff to where Leo was.

"Wait, Fire-Girl!" Percy calls, "Frank will fly the rest of us up there! We'll help you! We'll—"

"No, they need you here." Jason says, "There's an army to defeat and the prophecy says that the four of us—"

"He's right," Frank says, "This is only them."

"Problem over there!" Annabeth calls, "Lina, come back alive or I'll kill you myself a second time." She deadpans.

The last thing I yell before I liftoff on Jason, about to defeat Gaea was "KEEP ANNE FROM HARM!"

" _To storm or_ _fire_ _the world must fall_

 _Girls of the dove,_

 _Must work together to get the Earth Mother rid of."_

The words kept repeating in my head like some sort of chant.

Jason is storm.

Leo and I are fire.

Piper and I are the girls of the dove.

The wind and clouds surround Jason and crack into a thunderstorm. Leo and Festus were blasting the Earth goddess with flames while Leo was yelling, "Potty Sludge! Dirt Face! THIS IS FOR MY MOTHER, ESPERANZA VALDEZ!"

"Get me in closer," I tell Jason, who zooms towards them. I manage to hitch a ride on Festus's back.

"Some earth goddess are you," I grind out, blasting her with some flames of my own, "Sending an Eidolon at me twice—making my life utter hell—filling my fourth year with horrid dreams—killing Leo's mother—putting Annabeth and Percy in freaking Tartarus-"

The flames around me crackled at a dangerous rate.

"Um…Lina…" Piper warns.

The flames only grew bigger as my anger escalated, "NEARLY KILLING US ALL," I continue ranting, "PUTTING ANNE IN DANGER, THREATENING TO KILL HARRY—YOU—DIRT—BAG—SCUM. You deserve—to ROT IN AN ABYSS!"

" _FOOLISH GIRL! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME ALINA!" Gaea yells._

Another blast of fire, "I WILL BLOODY TRY!"

" _I AM ETERNAL!"_

Another blast of fire, "ETERNALLY AN ASSHOLE!"

" _INSOLENT GIRL!"  
_

Another blast of fire, "GET ME NEXT TO THE DIRT FACED ASSHOLE!"

"You are so weary," Piper charmspeaks, "Eons of pain and disappointment weigh on you."

I sigh and take deep breaths to let myself cool down. After all, charmspeak doesn't work if you're pissed off ready to kill someone.

" _SILENCE!"_

"Lots of sorrow in your life," I add with my own charmspeak.

"Your husband was abusive, your children thrown into Tartarus," Piper adds, "You are very tired of heartache."

" _LIES!"  
_

"You want to get away from it all, you want to go to sleep. You hate us all. You want some rest away from us," I charmspeak.

" _YOU DO NOT SPEAK FOR ME."_

"You want to close your eyes and forget your troubles," Piper charmspeaks.

" _NO!"_

"YOU—WANT—SLEEP." We charmspeak in unison.

Gaea solidifies into human form.

"Leo! We only have a few seconds!" Piper gasps.

"I know, I'll vaporize her. I can't hold the fire for much longer." Leo says, "By the way, I love all of you. And tell the guys down there that. I told you I had a plan."

Festus's claw opens and drops us.

If people wanted more details on what happened, I would say, "I don't remember what next. But I do wish I realized what Leo was going to do sooner before he disappeared."

* * *

"It's all over?"

"It's all over."

"It's all over?"

"It's all over."

"At least something good happened," He says bitterly.

I blink, "What do you mean?"

"Ron and Hermione need to tell me—I mean us what the _hell_ is going on. Remember the Dementors? From third year?" He asks.

"Who wouldn't?" I shudder.

"Well one came to our neighborhood—"

" _In Surrey?"_

"I can't believe it either," Harry says.

"I'm guessing you used the Patronus on them." I state. "But it's still part of the United Kingdom…which means you still have the trace on you." **(1.)**

"Yeah," He says, "I might be expelled."

"They can't do that!" I exclaim, "You probably saved yours and your whale of a cousin's lives!"

" _Might._ Apparently there's supposed to be some sort of hearing. Ron and Hermione need to tell us—"

Someone came up to me by the creek and I jump, blocking Harry from view of the person.

"Lina, we just finished building the new warzone. You should come check it out!"

You see, the great thing about this whole mess is that Greeks and Romans can now trust each other and talk to each other without going all commando killer or something.

"I will in a sec. Thanks Reyna!"

I turn back to Harry, "Listen. You will get out of this. You always get out of things, I always get out of things, it's what makes the two of us special."

"You think so?" He says.

"I know so." I say, before swiping the Iris Message off,

"I'm not so sure about this one…" I trail off, "I'm going to go check out the new warzone."

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah. That was the chapter. Goodbye, Earth Mother. I hate you. I just realized that Jason, Piper, and Lina wouldn't be in the scene when Octavian dies :( I wanted to write that and laugh maniacally because I despise him. Oh well. The next chapter will be _a tad_ more interesting ;)**

 **Footnotes:**

 **(1): In my version, the underage magic thing—they can only catch you if you are in the United Kingdom. If you aren't, they don't care, so** _ **that**_ **is how Lina was doing magic on the quests without getting caught.**

 **So yeah…I'll try and update sooner hopefully…eh…**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	26. A Broken Streak and A New Quest

A Broken Streak and A New Quest

 **A/N: Okay, I** _ **never**_ **update once a week, unless it is summer, winter, or spring break (maybe Thanksgiving).** _ **Do not**_ **expect one next week. But I had school off on Friday. So…yeah. Here you go. I don't really know what else I should say. Well, I had a school Halloween dance, that's exciting. Okay, whatever. I'll let you read.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Years of Change!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

The night the Romans left, everything felt empty at the Camp.

In fact, I was in for a rude awakening. Percy and Annabeth were planning on traveling to New Rome for their college years, apparently, and they're going to spend one last year at Camp. So basically: I was going to only really get to see them for like, two months next summer, and then… _poof._

"Lina, you could visit us anytime, in New Rome," Annabeth had said when I pointed that out, "We're not just going to disappear out of your life; you know that."

But _still._

Then I need to think of Anne. She's much better off than when I first met her; she turned ten before I left on the Argo II. While we were close still, I felt us growing farther apart and there was absolutely nothing I could do to stop it.

Meanwhile I felt myself growing even closer towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Is it over? Am I seriously just going to be an adult in three years, move over to England forever or something?

I don't think I'm ready for it.

That was until one day.

"Attention Campers," Chiron announces over the speaker at dinner. I look up from my space between Anne and Piper. In a way, these two are sort of the new Silena and Lacy, my Aphrodite best friends—but they'd never be replaced.

"I have a very important announcement! The Hunters of Artemis are visiting tomorrow while Lady Artemis goes on a solo Hunting trip. I expect you all to make them feel welcome and we will be playing the usual Capture the Flag game between our Camp and the Hunters." Chiron says, and then mutters under his breath, "Let's see if we can break the 57th time in a row undefeated streak the Hunters have."

I snort, not if they have Thalia. Wait a second…THEY HAVE THALS! Oh my gods! She's coming tomorrow! I can't wait…

* * *

The next day during lunch the Hunters arrive. I immediately launch myself into Thalia's arms when I see her.

"Oof!" She exclaims as I launch into her arms, "Good to see you too, Lina."

The rest of the day was just Annabeth, Thalia, and I hanging out. "I just realized something," I announce to them, "So, Thals, you're fifteen forever right? Since I just turned fifteen, we're the same age!"

"Sure, Fire-Girl you're physically fifteen," Annabeth snorts, "Mentally…"

I blink, "I didn't catch that."

"Nothing," She says quickly, "Well, I'm older than both of you then."

"You two will still be the little girls I've traveled with so long ago in my eyes," Thalia says, before ruffling our hair playfully. I push her hand off.

"Not really!" I say, "Because soon I'll be sixteen and you'll still be fifteen! Ha-ha! So much for the little six year old!"

"Well, while you two suffer wrinkles, sickness, and old age, I'll still be young and healthy." She smirks.

"Pfft! I can't even think about my future! I just live every moment as if it were my last!" I say.

"That's what gets you almost killed every five seconds," Annabeth points out.

"Oh leave me be!" I roll my eyes.

We end up eating dinner at our separate tables before we get ready to play capture the flag. Thalia comes up to us before the game, "Prepare to be crushed, girls…for the fifty eighth time."

"In my defense I wasn't even at camp for the first fifty five!" I retort at her retreating form, "And neither were you!"

I clear my throat to be heard by the camp. "Now are we going to win against these, extremely cocky, Hunters of Artemis? Eh, probably not. But let's lose with some dignity here, and maybe we'll win or something. Okay I suck at pep talking, so I'll hand it over to Kelp Head."

"YEAH!" The camp yells.

"There are more of us than them," Percy says, "It's not like last time. We have strength in numbers."

"STRENGTH IN NUMBERS!" The camp yells.

"So lets take these people on and prove Pinecone Face wrong!"

"YEAH!" The camp yells.

"I have no plan so I'll hand it over to Wise Girl!"

"YEAH!"

"Gods, when do these people stop yelling 'yeah' at everything we say?" I question Anne and Piper.

"Okay, so some of us stay on defense and one offense group goes to the left and the other to the right. Let's do this!" Annabeth says.

"YEAH!" They yell.

"Let the game begin!" Chiron yells.

Annabeth grabs Percy and they run toward the left, a bunch of campers following them.

"Right, let's go." I say, Anne, Piper, Jason, and I run for the right side.

A Hunter tries to aim for us, but we dodge and continue running.

"There's a group just nearby, I've seen them," Anne alerts, "We need to split up."

I nod carefully, before veering left. I took down some Hunters and continued running. Then I saw the flag. And no one was guarding it. Seriously? Wow. I thought these Hunters were smart or something. I look around just to make sure. No one was there.

"OH HELL YEAH! I BROKE THE FIFTY-EIGHT UNDEFEAT THING! THE CAMPERS WIN! SCORE LINA!" I yell. "WOOHOO I'M AWESOME!"

I reach out for the flag, about to grab it, when someone stops me. None other than Thalia herself,

She laughs and shakes her head, "Oh, Lina-Flower, Lina, dear. I love you very much, but did you really think I was going to leave the flag for you to just grab?"

"Hey, no fair. I actually looked around this time. No one was there. You bloody tricked me!" I fume.

Thalia smirks, "I meant to."

I smirk, twirling my knife in my hand, while making my face look innocent. "But you love me. You don't have the guts to fight me, do you?"

"Even if I go easy on you, I'll win." She says.

I run for the flag, but she blocks me with her spear. I parry her with my knife before running again toward the flag. She blocks me again and soon we were sparring.

How is it I just realized I have magic? I pull out my wand and yell, "RICTA!" It's not a spell that hurts anyone, just distracts and throws them off course.

"CAMP HALF BLOOD WINS FOR THE FIRST TIME IN CENTURIES!"

* * *

"We won," I giggle the next day.

"Oh please, that was only because you could use magic," Thalia snorts.

"Hey where do you think Percabeth went off to?" I ask.

She shrugs, "Probably the Poseidon cabin or something."

I walk over to that cabin, "Hey guys, how are you—OH MY GODS OKAY THAT ISN'T PG-13 AT ALL! I HOPE YOU HAD FUN RUINING MY INNOCENCE!"

"And that," Thalia says, "Is why people join the Hunt. YOU GUYS! THINK OF THE _CHILDREN!_ GODS!" She yells at them.

I shudder and think about joining for a split second.

The day after that, Chiron calls us over to his cabin. By us, he wanted Percy and Annabeth (I still shudder after walking in on them), Thalia, and me. I had promised to give Anne and Piper details over what Chiron wanted from us.

"Now," He says calmly, "Stay calm when I say this. I'm giving you all another quest."

No one stayed calm at all.

"A QUEST?" Percy explodes, "AFTER THE LAST ONE?"

"BUT—BUT I WAS GOING TO GO TO HOGWARTS SOON, TRY FOR A PEACEFUL YEAR! THANKS FOR RUINING IT!"

"Lady Artemis needs me!"

Chiron sighs, "You never actually let me explain the quest."

"I bet it's life-threatening," I mutter.

Chiron explains the quest to us, which was basically, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia

"Wait a second," I say, "You're saying that they're all going to Hogwarts with me because of my father?"

"Sort of," He says.

"Well, I like the idea of them going to Hogwarts with me, but if it's to protect Harry, then I can handle it." I say.

I did like the idea, but what I felt like Chiron was implying is that I'm not capable enough. Um, hello? I'm pretty sure I'm capable of protecting him?

"It's not that you're not capable," Chiron says as if reading my mind, "It's just that you might want some… extra backup."

Chiron is really good at wording things well, "So," he says, "What do you guys think? Do you accept this quest?"

"Wait a second," Annabeth says, "You want us to pose as fifth years? I mean, maybe Thals can, maybe I'll manage, but there is no way anyone will believe Percy's fifteen."

"I'm very tall and muscular for my age?" Percy says, making us all collapse into a fit of giggles.

"Annabeth, keep a tight hold on him," I tell her, "There are girls in that school."

"Oh no," She says, "Any girl that hits on him will definitely be facing me."

I can now vividly picture Lavender hitting on Percy and Annabeth sending her to the Hospital Wing and laugh inwardly. I can also imagine Thalia putting any guy that hits on her in the Hospital Wing. There'll be many Hospital Wing visits this year I think…oh yeah and I can picture myself putting Malfoy in the Hospital Wing for some reason.

"Ooh! I can threaten your boyfriend!" Thalia says.

"What—NO! No one is threatening my boyfriend!" I exclaim.

"Wait one more second," Annabeth says, "Are we expected to know all the material?" She asks Chiron, "Because I read almost all of Lina's textbooks."

I blink, "You have? For the rest of you, I'll just tell you stuff I guess."

"You have to know stuff for your classes," Chiron says, "But you are exempt from the fifth year exams, the OWLs. Not you, Lina dear, you still take them."

I groan.

"Where do we get magic from?" Annabeth asks.

"Hecate will bless you for this quest," He explains.

"This is awesome!" I exclaim with a grin.

"So, are you all up for it?" Chiron asks, "Oh, and Lady Artemis already knows."

"Sure," Percy and Annabeth say.

"I don't see why not," Thalia shrugs.

"This is going to be the best year ever," I say breathlessly.

Just as we were about to leave, Midnight soars onto my shoulder with a letter.

 _Love,_

 _You're never going to believe where I am at all. I know I have a lot of explaining to do for you, and I'll get to that. So first of all the whole hearing thing worked out, and second of all, we're all (the Weasley's, Hermione, me, Sirius) staying in a headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix—which is basically an organization who fights against Voldemort and Death Eaters. No Lina, you can't join. They won't even let me join. The Order members are really secretive and paranoid about this stuff, but I think I can work something out to let you come over for the rest of the summer, most likely they'll connect the floo network or something._

 _I hope I can see you soon,_

 _Harry_

"Wait, Chiron?" I say, "Um, could I go early to where Harry's staying and stuff?"

"You may," He says, "And I also think it would be beneficial if they come with you too."

We all grin.

This is going to be the best fifth year ever!

Once again…I was wrong.

* * *

 **A/N: So, how'd you like the chapter? So yeah, the campers win for the first time in centuries! Yay! Also, Lina walking in on Percabeth...it had to happen sometimes. I think I'll use it as leverage for when Lina and Harry kiss and Percy tells them to keep it PG. Well, _he_ couldn't even keep it PG-13...**

 **Yay…this is so exciting! So, in the next chapter, Harry Potter characters meet Percy Jackson characters! Well, except Lina. She doesn't count. She's like the connector. The next chapter they'll go to Grimmauld Place, but not before Hecate appears in the camp to explain the quest in detail, and bless the demigods with magic.**

 **Harry, Ron, and Hermione will know about the demigods' identity, it won't be like some of the other crossovers. But still, how will this meeting go… ;)**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	27. The Two Worlds Meet

The Two Worlds Meet

 **A/N: Guess who's sick with a cold on Halloween? Me! Yay! Anyways, I'm still going trick or treating with my best friends and staying at her house for an hour or two, it's not stopping me. I don't want to push it…but yeah. I got Straight A's in the honors classes, take THAT! So I updated. Here.**

 **New penname: _chocolate writing perfection_**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Years of Change!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

Flash forward five days later. We were going to be leaving tomorrow and I had to pack everything. It was so exciting.

"I'M GOOONNA GOOOO BACK TO HOGWAAAARTS AND SEE MY BOOOYFRIEND! I'M GOOONNA GOOOO WIIIITH MY FRIENDS AND HOOOPEFULLY HAVE NO DEEEAAAATH STUFF, WOOHOO! IT'S GOOONNA BE THE BEST FIIIFTH YEEEAR EEEVER!" I yell in a sing song voice, skipping to the Aphrodite cabin, spinning around madly.

Rule number one at camp: NEVER do what I just did. Never get caught off guard and NEVER be too happy.

Or else…

A big jar of something really messy hit me, square in the face. It was all over my hair. And my clothes. And right on the charm necklace Harry gave me. And on Thalia's leather jacket she gave me.

"STOLLS!" I yell, chasing after the snickering boys, "YOU RUINED MY BLOODY HAPPINESS!"

They kept running, while I chased after them, muttering profanities. It was going to take _hours_ to clean Harry's necklace and hours to clean Thalia's jacket off!

Meanwhile, I just kept chasing after them. They're going to bloody pay. Finally, I had them cornered by an abandoned shed. By now they've stopped snickering and looked just plain fearful.

Good. They should be.

"I think by now you should know never to prank me," I tell them.

"Harmless fun?" They say nervously.

I pull out my knife, making them jump backward. I put on a death glare and walk closer to them.

"We—we'll never do it again!" Connor stammers.

"Hell yeah you won't," I growl, placing the knife under each of their throats, "Or else I'll do what Annabeth did when you replaced the pillows in the Athena cabin with tarantulas." I pause before adding, _"And then some."_

Ah, yes that day. Everyone woke up at two in the morning due to the shrieking and death threatening of the Athena cabin. Connor and Travis spent a week in the infirmary due to Annabeth nearly killing them. She had pulled out her dagger and…did some things. The thing that had me rolling on the floor with laughter was the fact that Chiron let Annabeth off the hook for nearly killing someone, reminding the Stolls of the Athena children's deathly fear that was way beyond a simple prank. Ha-ha.

"Now go before I change my mind and do an Annabeth," I smile sweetly but dangerously as they scamper off as quickly as possible.

I snicker, while I had goop all over, their faces were bloody priceless!

"Ugh," I groan, "This is gonna take _forever like hell to_ clean up."

"Are you seriously bringing that filth into the cabin, Lina?" Drew looks up from her magazine. She was wearing a tank top that exposed her belly button. That slutty little female dog…glad I won't be seeing _HER anymore._

"It's not like I wanted this," I snarl at her, "The Stolls put it there. Don't worry, I'll get the place all cleaned up for you," I hiss sarcastically.

"Um…Lin-Bean?" Anne asks.

"What?" I say, a little too harshly.

"Don't you have magic?" She asks innocently.

I stare at Anne before laughing, "Oh…oh gods! Idiot. Idiot, idiot, _idiot, idiot Lina!_ " I facepalm before pulling out my wand and pointing it at myself, "Scourgify!" And voila. I was clean.

"Gods…I regret death threatening the Stolls," I shake my head, _"Idiot, idiot Lina!"_

"You death threatened the Stolls?" Anne asks inquisitively

"Well on the bright side they'll never prank you again!" Piper says and I laugh.

"Yeah! Good point, and oh gods Anne-Banana you are a freaking lifesaver!" I say before pulling out my trunk and beginning the process of last minute packing while starting an aimless conversation with Piper.

"Um, Lin-Bean?" Anne asks, "Could I talk to you, um, alone?"

"Yeah sure Anne-Banana, how 'bout our special place in the woods?" I close my half-packed trunk before going with her over there, "I'll be back, Pipes! When I'm gone imagine yourself in a bed with Jason, doing—"

"Shut it Lina!" She rolls her eyes.

I stick my tongue out at her before leaving.

"So, what is it you want to talk about with me?" I ask her.

"Tell me about accidental magic before you're eleven and how you get it," She states suddenly and directly in a way so un-Anne-ish.

I blink in shock at her bluntness, "Anne-Banana, I'm not sure if I'm the right person to tell you—wait, why do you want to know?" I ask her.

"I think I might have had some…accidental magic," She whispers the last part.

"It's not possible. No. You can't be like me, Anne. Four years of playing connector, four years of trouble, four years of…no. I won't accept it. You can't be like me and you can't play connector. It's harder than it looks." I say, my overprotective side showing.

"Well, it's not like I can control it!" She says, "Lin-Bean, I wish we can control fate, but we can't!"

I sigh and close my eyes. "Tell me about the supposed accidental magic, Anne."

She takes a deep breath, "Alright. I was walking with Harley, and we were doing a bit of _good-natured_ teasing. Anyways—he took one of my things and held it up in the air so I couldn't reach it. _Good natured teasing,"_ She repeats, noticing my mutinous face and how I was muttering about him hurting Anne.

"And I really wanted it back! So it just flew right out of his hand into mine!" She exclaims.

"Has this happened other times too?" I ask, not realizing that she wanted to talk about a serious topic like this.

She nods.

I close my eyes, "Oh gods…di immortales…this can't be happening…you're gonna be like me…you can't be like me…di immortales…crap…Anne, how can I put this? My life is dangerous."

"As if I don't know that." She says.

"No, really." I insist, "You can't go through it."

She shakes her head, "And I'm not doing it. Lin-Bean—half the danger you get in—"

"Yeah, yeah. _I'm_ the cause of half the danger as everyone tells me I go looking for it, as well as being best friends with Percy and the girlfriend of Harry, you're probably not going to get into half the trouble I do." I finish.

"You're probably right," She says, "So…do you think I'm like you or is it just a coincidence?"

"I have no clue, honestly…sometimes I feel like _you're_ the one that's fifteen and _I'm_ the one that's ten," I sigh, "But…it might as well be the case," I sigh. "Just be careful, Anne-Banana."

"I will," She promises.

* * *

I wake up at eight in the morning the next day and look around with a big grin plastered to my face. Today's the day. The day I go to where Harry and the others are staying. I forgot what it was called; it was some sort of headquarters and I think Sirius is there…not sure.

Almost all my half siblings were awake.

"Are you and Jason staying at Camp year-round?" I ask Piper while fixing my long brown hair into a ponytail. I'm thinking about getting a haircut soon actually…

"Yeah," She says.

"Wait wasn't Drew the counselor when we were on the quest?" I turn to Anne.

She nods, shuddering, "Yeah."

"Oh, thank the gods she isn't now." I sigh with relief.

Just then, Drew walks up to us, "Lina!" She says cheerfully, which is actually quite sickening. "I hear you're leaving today!"

"Um, yeah." I say, "While I'm upset to leave behind Anne and Piper, I'm especially glad to leave you behind." I smile sweetly.

Drew returns the sweet smile, "I totally agree."

"Get to the point!" Anne snaps, "Why'd you come up to us in the first place?!"

"No reason, just wishing Lina some safe travels." She skips off, "She'll most likely need them after all. Oh, and enjoy your boyfriend! I don't understand how people can keep steady ones however."

"And I don't understand how people break hearts all the time. Seriously, screw that rite of passage for Aphrodite kids." I state.

Drew walks away in a huff and I smirk with satisfaction.

Piper, Anne, and I eat some breakfast before going back to the cabins to say a final goodbye.

"I'll miss you," Piper hugs me, "We can IM each other—and if there's any news on Leo I'll let you know."

"Thanks," I say before turning to Anne. The two of us embrace.

"Letters and Iris Messages?" I ask Anne.

"Yeah," She sniffles.

"Bye guys," I say tearfully before grabbing Midnight's cage and my trunk before leaving.

I also said a goodbye to Jason before I left as well.

When I get there, I see Percy and Annabeth already in the Big House. Thalia comes in not long after me.

Chiron turns to Thalia, "First of all, Lady Artemis asked me to pass a message to you. While someone else is temporary lieutenant, you are still immortal and she asked me to remind you to remember your oath. She didn't feel comfortable with this at first because of all the, um—"

"Idiots with testosterone?" I cock my head, grinning.

Chiron looks amused, "Yes, Lady Artemis isn't comfortable with all the, as Lina so eloquently phrases, _idiots with testosterone_ at Hogwarts."

We all burst out laughing.

"Anyways, you all remember the main point of this quest, to protect the students—especially Harry Potter—from Voldemort," Chiron deadpans.

"Oh right, him," Percy says, "And what are Mr. Potter's intentions?"

Annabeth frowns, "What are you on about, Seaweed Brain?"

"On our Miss Fire Girl over there? Aren't they dating?" Percy asks.

"Oh my gods. Perseus Jackson. I will not under any circumstances allow you to threaten him." I glare, "I didn't threaten you or Annabeth, so I deserve for you not to threaten my boyfriend."

"Oh, come on, Lina, you know us," Percy insists, "We know nothing about this Harry Potter! All we know are your descriptions. For all we know, he could break your heart."

"Oh come on Kelp Head he's not even like that!" I say, "I'm his first girlfriend! He's been working the nerve to ask me all of fourth year!"

"Lina…I think as idiotic as he is, he might have a point." Thalia cuts in.

"I thought you were on my side!" I retort.

"Oh come off it and leave her alone," Annabeth orders them, "It's not your business who she dates!"

Then everyone breaks into argument.

Chiron clears his throat, "As much as I do not want to interrupt what could have been a very long argument—you have to get going. But first before you do—"

As if on cue, a flash of light appears, revealing a woman.

We all bow, "Lady Hecate."

"Arise, demigods," She says with a smile as we all arise. "I'm here to bless you all with magic before you leave, except for Lina of course."

So Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia each went up for a blessing by Hecate. She basically just mutters a bunch of incantations around each of them.

Before she leaves, she scans the four of us, "I wish you all luck on this quest. You are all going to need it."

"Well _that_ makes me feel better," Percy says sarcastically, causing me to snort in laughter.

"Wait, wait!" I ask Chiron, "Do the people over at the place know that I'm bringing people?" I ask.

"They have been told about the _exchange students that Lina knows from America."_ Chiron emphasizes that part, "You will not need to hide your identity from the people Lina told, but it is important that no one else knows."

People that can know: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George (and no, I did not tell Ginny yet)

We all nod.

"The address is Number Twelve Grimmauld Place," Chiron informs us, "You will be using floo powder to enter. Lina will demonstrate for you all. Good luck, dear." He winks.

I take in a breath, "Thanks, Chiron." Moments later, the demigods and the wizards will meet. And I will have to introduce the two.

I pull my trunk and owl inside with me, take the floo powder and say, "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place!" before the world went spinning.

"Lina!" A girl's voice exclaims, pulling me into a hug.

"God, Hermione, let her breathe!" Ron's voice calls.

"We need to make sure she isn't an impostor," A voice growls, alarming me a bit. Um…of course I'm not…I look up to see the real Alastor Moody standing by the door, wand out.

"I'm not a bloody impostor!" I argue.

"I'll ask her something then," Harry comes forward, a big grin on his face, and cups my cheek, "If you are the real Lina, then tell me when we first kissed."

"Third year, Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw match, Gryffindor won," I say breathlessly. As soon as the real Moody could tell it wasn't an impostor, he left.

He then pulls me into a kiss. By now, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia came out of the floo.

"Is that what Annabeth and I looked like?" Percy asks. **(1.)**

"Hush, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth says, "They're having a moment."

"Oh, ew!" Thalia mimes gagging, "Whenever you two are done!"

Sirius barks a laugh, "Keep it PG, Harry!"

When we pull apart, I notice that the other people at the headquarters noticed other people behind me.

Mrs. Weasley was the one who stepped forward, "Oh, Lina dear, it's lovely to see you! And these must be the new exchange students from Salem! Lovely! Welcome, dears!"

I start to grow a little uncomfortable, because both Hermione and Ginny kept eyeing Percy—and Annabeth was giving them death glares, and Ron was giving Percy a death glare.

 _I can't have them all kill each other during their first meet!_

Mrs. Weasley seems to break the tension, "Why don't we all introduce ourselves?"

"I'm Percy Jackson." Percy says, as soon as he says that, Hermione gives me her signature, _'Lina, you have a TON of explaining to do when we're alone' look._

"I'm Annabeth Chase, I'm Lina's good friend and _I am also Percy's girlfriend,"_ She emphasizes the last part, "So, _he's taken and you can stop eyeing him now."_ Her glare was so scary that both girls were now eyeing everything _but_ Percy.

"I'm Thalia," Thalia says, "Just Thalia. I'm single and I plan to keep it that way, so don't even try."

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry says.

"Ron Weasley," Ron says.

"I'm Hermione Granger, pleased to meet you all," Hermione says.

"I'm Ginny Weasley," Ginny says.

"Gred and Forge at your service!" Fred and George say

"You mean Fred and George," Percy points out when I snicker.

"As I said four years ago—there are twins like you where I come from," I smirk. "I'm Lina…however I'm pretty sure you all know that," I say, "I'm taken too…but I'm pretty sure you all know that…"

"Why don't we all have some dinner?" Mrs. Weasley asks, noticing my discomfort, "Fred, George, get the plates…Ron, Hermione, Harry get the utensils…Ginny, come along and help me with the food…Lina and the new arrivals, don't worry, just get yourselves settled in…"

The four of us collapse on couches before Sirius comes up to me, "Can I talk to you for a moment, Lina?"

"Um…sure," I say, "I'll be right back."

"Lina, you're a great girl and I know that," Sirius begins.

"Let me guess, you're going to give me the whole spiel about me dating your godson?" I ask him.

"I was just going to ask you to be good to him," Sirius asks.

"I will. Of course I will." I nod, "What do you think I'm gonna do, cheat on him with Malfoy the slick git?"

Sirius and I laugh at that. We share a quick hug before I go back with the others, "How do you like the place so far?" I ask.

"Good, I guess," Annabeth says.

"Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley calls.

Someone slams into me and I lose my balance, falling.

"We're really sorry, Lina!" I hear Fred and George call.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP APPARATING EVERYWHERE? I TOLD YOU SOMEONE WAS GOING TO GET HURT EVENTUALLY—!" Mrs. Weasley shrieks. "JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE OF AGE YOU DO NOT HAVE TO USE MAGIC FOR EVERYTHING!"

"Lina dear, are you alright? Goodness, those two…" Her tone went from angry to motherly in five seconds. It's quite scary, actually.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley," I assure.

"Thing is," Fred whispers to me as he sits down next to me, Harry taking my other side, "Percy (Weasley) did that all the time—once bumped into Gin and mum didn't say anything about him—she just comforted Ginny and ignored Percy (Weasley), the favorite if you ask me."

"What happened to Percy?" I ask.

"Nothing's happened to me, Lina, I'm fine," Percy (Jackson) says.

Fred and I laugh, "No, Percy _Weasley_ their brother!" I exclaim.

"Oh," Percy (Jackson) says, "So there are two Percy's?"

"Percy's (Weasley) a git, so…" I trail off.

"Long story," Fred says, "He and dad had a row over the whole Voldemort's back thing. Percy (Weasley) sided with the Ministry. He left. We never saw him until the beginning of the year, mum's been in a right state."

"Ron!" Hermione exclaims, "Looks like we found your soulmate!"

Everyone starts laughing like crazy after we see both Ron and Percy (Jackson) stuff food in their mouths.

"OOH! I have an idea! Eating contest Percy vs Ron!" I exclaim. Murmurs of laughter and agreement fill the table.

And so it's settled. During dessert big pieces of chocolate cake were given to Percy and Ron. "GO!" I exclaim.

Percy and Ron both ate the pieces of cake as fast as they could, and…it was a tie.

"And I call myself his girlfriend!" Annabeth says.

"Hey!" Percy says.

"Well, you are a Seaweed Brain!" She says.

"Wise Girl!" He retorts.

"Owl Head!"

"Water Boy!"

"Shut up, Kelp Head!" Thalia rolls her eyes.

"Pinecone Face!"

"You're all ridiculous." I roll my eyes.

"Fire Girl!"

"I could burn you if you don't shut up!"

"None of you are water resistant!"

"I have magic!" I retort at Percy.

"So do I!"

"Mine is real! Yours is blessed!"

The others look at us like they're confused, "Nothing!" I exclaim, "Carry on!"

Just then, letters arrive. "Oh, look, it's our Hogwarts letters!" Hermione exclaims. We each open them; there were even some for Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia.

Hermione gasps. "I got a Prefect's badge!" She exclaims excitedly.

"Well, of course you did, who would they make Prefect, _Lina?!"_ Harry snorts.

"He's right," I smirk, "I'd make a horrid Prefect. They actually have to _enforce rules that I don't follow."_ Percy and Thalia laugh.

Annabeth and Hermione glare at me.

"I'm sure you're Prefect with me, Harry!" Hermione exclaims, "It's going to be so—"

 _"_ _I'm_ Prefect," A shocked and surprised voice interrupts us.

We all look up, "Ron?" Hermione asks incredulously, "—that's great!"

"Oh, a Prefect! How wonderful! That's everyone in the family!" Mrs. Weasley exclaims.

"Hey, what're Fred, and I next door neighbors?" George exclaims indignantly. He was pushed aside as Mrs. Weasley flung her arms around Ron.

"Ickle Ronnie the Prefect!" Fred and George tease.

"Shut up!" Ron says.

"Alright," Mrs. Weasley says, "It's time for bed. And Ron, what would you like? You must get something for being a Prefect."

"Could I have…maybe a new broom?" Ron asks hesitantly.

"Very well," Mrs. Weasley says, "You'll get a new broom. Not those Nimbus 2001's mind you."

"Of course," Ron says, "Any broom."

"Flying?" Percy asks.

"Don't worry, you won't have to do any flying," I assure Percy, "I'm not a Quidditch player myself."

"Boys on that side, girls on that side," Mrs. Weasley directs, but not before Hermione seizes my arms and tells me to bring Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia with me. Harry and Ron follow us.

"Lina, I know those aren't exchange students. First of all no one exchanged spots with them, Salem is an all girl's school, and those names and nicknames sound so familiar. Spill." Hermione says.

I look over at Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia and exchange looks with them, before leaning back against Harry, "Well…"

* * *

 **A/N: Cliffhanger, I'm evil deal with it. I'm finally starting to realize the fun Rick Riordan had when he left us cliffhangers during the Heroes of Olympus series lol. So, yeah, they met, yay! And a Harralina reunion ;) And some action against the Stolls and a heart to heart with Lina and Anne at the beginning of the chapter, accidental magic, hmm… ;) Hopefully I'll update soon!**

 **Footnotes:**

 **(1.): From, "Is that what Annabeth looked like?" to when Sirius says, "Keep it PG, Harry!" is credited to J.M. Weezy!**

 **NOTICES:**

 **(1): I have a POLL up asking what your favorite of my fanfics in progress is! Choices are Years of Change, How to Get the Girl, and the Vacation! :)**

 **Happy Halloween! :)**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	28. Of Flirting, Fighting, and Jealousy

Of Flirting, Fighting, and Jealousy

 **A/N: So, here is the next chapter! :) Oh my God, SO much homework and stress! Honors classes FML! Also my friend's dad nearly died this morning (they had to shock him so now he is stable) I found out through a text today so please pray to whatever deity you believe in for her :) She and her dad are alright, but I can only imagine how much of a shock that would be :( Heck, I cried a little.**

 **Anyways, this chapter really isn't my best. It's more of a little filler. But please enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Years of Change!' :)**

* * *

 _Previously in 'The Years of Change':_

 _"Lina, I know those aren't exchange students. First of all no one exchanged spots with them, Salem is an all girl's school, and those names and nicknames sound so familiar. Spill." Hermione says._

 _I look over at Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia and exchange looks with them, before leaning back against Harry, "Well…"_

* * *

 **Lina**

"Well…" I exchange another look with Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia who nodded reassuringly, "They're…um…not exchange students…but they…are…um…demigods, they're my friends…I think I've talked about them to you…if you already know then don't pressure me okay Hermione?!"

" _I'd_ never pressure you," Harry interrupts.

I lean in toward him closer. "Mm. I know _you_ would never, Mr. Potter." I flirt.

He caresses me closer, "Of course I would never, Miss Quimby." He plants a kiss on my cheek.

I sigh loftily, running my fingers around his back, "So, do pray tell, Mr. Potter, how was your summer without me being there?"

"I'd rather run myself down with the Dursley's mower, Miss Quimby," He replies, before pulling me into another kiss.

"Oh—dear gods! Not again!" Thalia exclaims, "I'm going to spend the entire year around flirting and kissing couples!"

"Oh, relax," Annabeth says, "They're a new couple, of course there's going to be more flirting and kissing and less fighting than the average couple, you should've seen Percy and I."

"Fighting?" Harry and I ask in unison, pulling apart.

Then, it hit me. Percy and Annabeth have always been fighting every five seconds even before they got together. Harry and I have _never_ fought. Only once: the Yule Ball incident.

"Never thought I'd be explaining love to Aphrodite's daughter," Annabeth scoffs, "You're losing your touch, Lina. Listen, when you get to a certain point, there's a little bit less flirting and a little more argument. But what makes a couple a couple is if they can pull through the argument. You're saying that you two only ever fought _once?"_

I blink, "Yes, only once in four years, but it's so much easier never to fight ever, isn't it, Mr. Potter? Not everyone's like you and Percy."

"I certainly agree, Miss Quimby," He then pulls me into a second kiss.

"Just wanted to know," Hermione says, looking amused at the whole exchange, "I was just curious."

"So…wait, what's happening?" Ron asks.

Hermione face-palms, "You're insufferable!"

"You're a swot!"

"And you're an idiot!"

"So, Romione is in the fighting phase right now?" I remark.

We all burst into laughter, well except Ron who looked confused, and Hermione who looked downright murderous.

"I WILL NEVER EVER BE WITH THAT BUMBLING IDIOT!" She shrieks, pointing at Ron. "IS THAT CLEAR? UGH!"

"Hey! I'm right here!" Ron exclaims indignantly at Hermione.

Harry lets go of me to pat Ron on the back, "I highly doubt she actually meant it, mate."

Then I was on the floor laughing. "Denial, Hermione…denial…" I gasp.

"LINA!" She shrieks.

"Alright…I'm done…I'm done…" I pull myself up, only to pretend to be wrapped up in Harry's embrace while secretly suppressing my snickering in his chest.

Once I was composed, I pull myself away from Harry and toward everyone else, "I don't know how we got so off track. I think it was you, Potter!"

"Me?" Harry says.

"Yeah, you decided to flirt with me!" I exclaim.

"Hey, you played along!"

"Better stop talking or else you'll be the Boy-Who-Lived-Only-To-Die-At-The-Hands-Of-His-Girlfriend-Lina-At-Age-Fifteen."

"You wouldn't be able to kill me if you tried."

"Would too!"

"Would not!"

"I'm sorry, Harry."

"I'm sorry too."

Cue us kissing.

Everyone suppresses a snicker.

"So, anyway, guys, these are my friends, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia." I introduce, "They are demigods like I am. They were sent here as extra protection. Voldemort is back and Chiron and Dumbledore know it." I deadpan, "And they're my amazing friends as well," I add, "So they'll be masquerading as fifth years and no one can know but us. You can't tell anyone. Promise?"

"Of course, love." Harry says.

"We won't tell anyone," Hermione promises firmly.

"Yeah," Ron adds in. I send him a look, "We won't tell anyone." He assures.

"We should all turn in," Annabeth says after a moment of silence before we each head to where we'll be sleeping.

* * *

"Well, dears," Mrs. Weasley says the next morning at breakfast, "I'll be taking you guys to Diagon Alley," She nods toward Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia's direction. And Lina dear, you'll be coming along too." She adds, "To make them feel comfortable."

She was met with protests.

"Mum!" Ron exclaims. "I want to go! You can't take Lina and not us! Harry, Hermione, Lina and I are a package deal!"

I roll my eyes, "Ron you make it seem like Mrs. Weasley's leading us to our deaths."

"Fine! Fred, George, Ginny, you stay! Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lina, Percy, Annabeth and Thalia after you finish pack a bag and meet me at the floo!" Mrs. Weasley yells, "Did I get your names right?" She adds softly.

"Yes, you did," Annabeth says.

"Oh, good," Mrs. Weasley starts humming a tune.

As soon as we finish eating, we each pack a bag and head for the floo.

"Diagon Alley!" Ron says before disappearing.

Next was Harry.

"Hopefully you don't go to Knockturn Alley like in second year, love!" I tease.

"Oh shut it Lina," He rolls his eyes, "Diagon Alley!"

Next was Hermione, "Diagon Alley!"

Then me, "Diagon Alley!" And I was gone. Soon, everyone was there.

"Alright, dears," Mrs. Weasley says, "Our first stop is Madam Malkin's for the uniforms." She says, walking us over, "Oh, Ron, you've grown quite a bit, you'll probably need new robes—Hermione, you too."

"Ooh—Mrs. Weasley, can Harry and I go alone to Florean Fortescue's for ice cream because we don't need robes?" I ask.

"Sure, why not?" Mrs. Weasley says.

The two of us cheer and make our way over there, and I could hear Thalia calling from behind me,

"Oh great she ditched us for ice cream with her boyfriend. Traitor, Lina!"

"I'll make it up to you!" I call back.

"I'll pay for it," Harry assures me.

"Oh, no I'll be paying for it," I assure.

"Oh, no, I'll pay."

"No, I'll pay."

"We'll both pay!"

"We'll take one supreme chocolate milkshake, two straws," Harry orders.

"Aww! That's my favorite! And two straws. I daresay you've redeemed yourself, Potter." I comment.

We take the milkshake with two straws and sit at a table by the window. It couldn't be more perfect.

I knew it was too good to be true, because five seconds later, a certain slick git strolls into the shop with his mother, Blaise Zabini—one of the more, what is the word for him, _tolerable_ Slytherins, and Parkinson Pug Face.

"Malfoy," Harry snarls.

"Harry, relax." I order with charmspeak, "If we keep a low profile he might not notice us."

I was completely wrong, because Malfoy's eye catches mine ten seconds later. He looks at Harry and the milkshake with two straws and his eyes narrow. I look away instantly, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling I had, and focus on Harry, "See?" I say to Harry who was staring at the window, my voice shaking. "He didn't notice."

"I wonder who this year's Defense Professor's going to be," Harry says.

"I hope they're good," I say, sipping the milkshake, "We need to learn some actual Defense this year."

"Well, well, well—the cute Golden Couple is finally together." We look up to find a sneering Draco Malfoy, "A chocolate milkshake with two straws— _how romantic,_ you sure know how to please a girl, _Potter."_ His eyes narrow into slits.

"Well, well, well—if it isn't the slick git. You know, my summer wasn't one of the best, Malfoy—but it was certainly better than I didn't have to see your face." I retort, high fiving Harry.

"Lina," He greets coldly, "I see you and Potter are still as happy as ever."

I hold an arm out to restrain Harry, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were _jealous_ of what you can't have."

"Draco, dearest!" His mother calls to him, "It's best to stay away from her, she is Potter's friend and she is also a dangerous traitor."

"Of course, mother, I will." He says, "Well, it's a good thing you do know better isn't it, _half-blood?_ " He says icily to me, "See you at school." He raises his eyebrows, turns on his heel and left.

"Isn't it, _half-blood?"_ His words echo in my head. I'm pretty sure he wasn't talking about my blood status in the Wizarding World.

I thought of something, "Hey! Malfoy!"

He turns around, "What, Lina?" He says irritably.

"Heard about the new _exchange students?"_ I ask.

"Father's told me all about it," He boasts, "He's also told me a bit about _your_ father."

My face suddenly went slack, "M—m—my father?"

He smirks and saunters off.

"Harry, he knows." I say. "He knows who my father is! He knows I have a monster as a damn father!" Tears were streaking my face.

"Hey, love, it's alright. It's only Malfoy. Since when do we care about Malfoy?" Harry asks gently, "Besides it's not like he knows who your mother is, right?"

I put my head in my hands, "Right, Harry." I say through clenched teeth, "Don't tell the others about this, please."

But he does know.

Now all I need to do is stay away from him and keep Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia away from him.

I will not let the slick git get in the way of MY fifth year.

Oh, how wrong I was. Did I ever think about the possibility of either Percy, Annabeth, or Thalia actually being in Slytherin? Nope, I thought they were too good for that house.

* * *

We met up with the others outside Florean Fortescue's, ignoring the whole Malfoy thing. "I still can't believe we actually have to _wear_ those things," Thalia grumbles.

"Welcome to my nightmare," I grumble.

"You guys, it's not that bad," Hermione says, "You only have to wear the robes during classes anyway, on weekends you wear what you want."

"That's my only solace," I say.

"Alright dears, wands, or owls first?" Mrs. Weasley sighs, clearly giving up in getting any sort of real answer from us on anything before five minutes.

"You can also get cats too," Hermione says.

"Like yours?" Ron counters.

"You can't use that against me, Ronald, as your rat turned out to be an evil murderer!"

"Crookshanks still doesn't like me! He has no problem with Harry and even cuddles up against Lina sometimes!"

"That's natural when you accused him for all of third year!"

"All he does is hiss at me!"

"Cats are very territorial."

"That's why you shouldn't get a cat."

"You insufferable idiot."

"You know it all."

"ENOUGH!" I yell, "Gods…the people I hang out with…"

"Owls," Annabeth says firmly.

"NO!" Percy yells, "Owls hate me!"

"They're in cages, relax, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth rolls her eyes.

"We'll be going to the Magical Menagerie, Mrs. Weasley." I pipe up.

"Good choice dear, there's a wide selection of pets for you guys to choose…" She says.

We enter the Menagerie. "I remember back when I was young and got one of these," I say.

"You make it sound like you're a hundred years old," Percy snickers.

"Maybe I am, Kelp Head." I deadpan, "Maybe I'm a hundred year old lady stuck in the body of a fifteen year old girl."

Everyone else snickers.

"More like an eight year old," Harry snickers.

"What was that, Potter?" I let go of his hand and look straight up at him.

"Nothing, love." He says hurriedly.

"I really like that one!" Annabeth runs over to a grey owl with big blue eyes. I also notice the owl was glaring at Percy.

"Great my girlfriend's owl is gonna hate me," Percy groans. I pat his back.

I see Thalia in the far corner petting a dark black cat. She ends up picking up the cat and bringing it here.

"Can I just use yours?" Percy says pleadingly, "I don't want to get anything."

"Midnight's very territorial," I warn, "But sure."

Annabeth ends up taking the grey owl and naming her Athena, after her mother, and Thalia ends up taking the black cat and naming her Artemis, after her Lady.

"Oh, you have everything you need, dears?" Mrs. Weasley asks, "I'm going to head to Flourish and Blotts to buy everyone's books; Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lina, will you be dears and show them to Ollivanders for their wands?"

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione says.

We enter Ollivanders. "Hi, Mr. Ollivander." I say.

"Ah," he says, "Lina. How's your wand treating you? 12 inches, a Yew Wand with a Dragon Heartstring Core?"

"I can't believe it's still in mint condition," I grin, "Anyway, these are my friends, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia. They're here for some wands."

"Alright," He says. He calls Percy forward first. After four wands and some broken glass, Percy ends up with an 11 inch Dogwood Wand and a Unicorn Core.

Annabeth took a turn, and after only one wand she ends up with a 14 inch Silver Lime Wand also made of Unicorn Core.

Thalia ends up with a 13 inch Pine Wand with a Dragon Heartstring Core.

"You know Thals, I think it's rather ironic how you have a _pine_ wand," I point out as we leave the shop. "Seeing as you were a pine tree for a couple years."

"Don't remind me," She grumbles.

We meet up with Mrs. Weasley and leave the Alley, just in time for dinner.

Dinner was spent on all of us talking and getting to know one another—and I had a feeling I could pull the whole peacekeeper thing off.

That was until…

"LINA, LOVE!" Harry calls frantically from upstairs after dinner just finished.

"Coming!" I rush upstairs, skipping steps to get to Harry.

Harry was laying on the ground in the bathroom, groaning. He looked as if someone had drenched him, then shocked him with lightning.

"ALRIGHT! PERCY, THALIA, WHICH ONE OF YOU THREATENED MY BOYFRIEND?" I yell.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, not as good. I hope you enjoyed. I'm going to bring Draco back in this year so enjoy Dralina shippers! It must have been torture for you all through HOO lol. Except Chapter 21. That one was just for my Dralina shippers :) As for the Harralina shippers, enjoy all the fluff in this chapter! More fluff to come! :)**

 **The poll on my profile is still up! Although I must say The Years of Change readers are wiping the floor with everyone ;)**

 **In the next chapter, they go to HOGWARTS EEK OMG! Sorting…who will go in which house? Only I know! And they meet the Pink Toad. And also everyone gets introduced to Luna Lovegood. Gotta love Luna! XD**

 **Hopefully I'll update sooner and the next chapter will be better! :)**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	29. The Doll Incident and a Surprise House

The Doll Incident and a Surprise House

 **A/N: Hello my readers! Okay, my teachers seem to not understand the meaning of Thanksgiving** ** _BREAK._** **It's in the fricking title! Yet they STILL dump homework on me! I swear I will quit honors if I have to and give my place to my envious (snort—nothing to envy here) best friend…Anyway, I still did have fun. On Wednesday I went to the mall with friends. Thursday it was Thanksgiving, and on Friday I saw Mockingjay Part 2.**

 **Secondly—this chapter was done last night but my computer deleted the last 500 words of it :( So I had to rewrite it while juggling my homework.**

 **Thirdly, finals are approaching, which means I might go AWOL for a while :( Sorry!**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Years of Change!' :)**

* * *

 _Previously in 'The Years of Change':_

 _Harry was laying on the ground in the bathroom, groaning. He looked as if someone had drenched him, then shocked him with lightning._

 _"_ _ALRIGHT PERCY, THALIA, WHICH ONE OF YOU THREATENED MY BOYFRIEND?" I yell._

* * *

 **Lina**

"SORRY LINA, PINECONE FACE/KELP HEAD DID IT!" Percy and Thalia yell in unison.

"I THINK IT WAS BOTH OF YOU BECAUSE HE LOOKS LIKE HE'S DRENCHED AND LIGHTNING-SHOCKED!" I yell so they could hear me from where they were, "YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN'T!"

"SORRY?" They call.

"I KNOW THEY'RE IDIOTS." I hear Annabeth call.

I groan, "Let's get you cleaned up, Potter, before I _skin them alive."_

* * *

Needless to say, I had gotten my revenge against both Percy and Thalia the next day, the day we were all going to Hogwarts. It involved waking them up using Aguamenti for Thalia and simply burning Percy to wake up because he's immune to getting wet.

Both of them glare at me as they come in for breakfast the next morning.

Mrs. Weasley was in a rush, "Eat up dears, eat up—goodness gracious we're running late!"

After breakfast, Mrs. Weasley was in a frenzy and getting everyone to get ready quickly. Fred and George had bewitched their trunks to come downstairs at top speed, accidentally knocking Ginny down the stairs.

People started yelling at once:

Mrs. Weasley was yelling, "YOU COULD HAVE DONE HER A SERIOUS INJURY YOU IDIOTS—"

Mrs. Black's portrait was yelling, "FILTHY HALF BREEDS, BESMIRCHING THE NAME OF MY FATHERS—"

I snap at the portrait, "OH…JUST SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY! POOR SIRIUS, WITH _YOU_ AS A MOTHER…GODS KNOW WE ALL TRIED TO REMOVE THE DAMN PORTRAIT…YOUR SO CALLED FAMILY—"

"—FOR _ONCE,_ COOL IT LINA!" Hermione orders.

"What's going on? Is Ginny okay?" Harry asks.

"Mum's patching her up. Mad Eye's complaining that we're a guard too short," Ron says.

"Guard?" Harry asks.

"It's Mad Eye's orders," Hermione says.

"Any clue what's going on?" Percy suddenly appears downstairs next to me.

"If I knew I'd tell you," I say. "Believe me, this is not your average school, Kelp Head."

Annabeth appears on my other side, "I can't wait to see all the architecture." She marvels.

"Only you would be looking forward to that of all things," Thalia scoffs.

"Yeah Wise Girl," Percy chimes in, "For once I agree with Pinecone Face."

Thalia growls, "Jackson, I swear—"

"I'm not that obsessed with architecture," Annabeth says.

"Yes, you are." I deadpan.

"Hey, Harry!" Thalia calls, a devious grin on her face.

"What?" He asks warily, still a bit afraid because of what happened yesterday.

"I was wondering if you'd like me to tell you all the embarassing stories about Lina when she was six." Thalia snickers.

My eyes widen, "No, no, no you absolutely cannot do that Thalia Grace or so help me—!"

"I'd love to hear them," Harry smirks.

She grins evilly and turns to Harry, "She used to cuddle next to me and call me _her Tally—"_

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" I yell, stomping my foot in fury.

"She used to call Luke _her_ _Lukie—_ she used to carry a stuffed animal everywhere and we gave her piggybacks—"

"I'M SERIOUS!" I yell.

Harry snickers, "I love little Lina. She sounds so adorable." He looks at me, _"_ _What happened?"_

"You are so gonna pay for that comment Potter," I deadpan, linking my arm through his. "Not now though but when you least expect it…"

"WILL YOU LOT GET IN THE LIVING ROOM _NOW!"_ Mrs. Weasley yells over Mrs. Black.

We grab our stuff and make our way to the living room.

"HARRY, LINA, PERCY, ANNABETH, THALIA!" Mrs. Weasley yells, "YOU'LL BE GOING WITH ME AND TONKS! LEAVE YOUR LUGGAGE AND OWLS HERE, ALASTOR WILL DEAL WITH IT. OH FINE SIRIUS BUT ON YOUR OWN HEAD BE IT!" She finishes as a big black dog comes over and nuzzles at my legs and licks Harry's face.

Mrs. Weasley and Tonks actually made us walk to the station. It took a total of twenty minutes, and it wasn't really interesting, well unless you count Percy and Annabeth bickering about something, Harry and I having an intense argument about something rather silly ('doesn't that look pink?' 'NO, IT LOOKS RED, POTTER') but forgiving each other five seconds later, Thalia rolling her eyes at all of us ('couples,' she had snorted), and Sirius in dog form scaring a couple cats. Okay, there were _some_ interest points.

"Did anyone tell you about how to use the barrier?" I ask Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia.

They shook their heads.

"I'll demonstrate for you, dears." Mrs. Weasley smiles reassuringly. She discreetly walks towards the barrier and slips through it. Then Tonks slips through it.

"See you on the other side, love." Harry says, "Or not. It's not like I'd miss a psychotic like you anyway. I'm pretty sure I could find a girl that's less of a handful." He grins playfully before sliding through.

"POTTER! You guys go first," I say, "Before I go through and kill him."

"I vote Seaweed Brain goes first," Annabeth says, literally pushing him through the barrier before going through herself. Thalia follows after, and lastly I slip through.

"Harry Potter you're going to pay for that!" I lunge for him but he sidesteps me, making me dive straight for the floor.

He chuckles, "You're losing your touch there."

"One day," I threaten before pulling myself up, "Where are the others?"

Mr. Weasley then appears seconds later, a bickering Ron and Hermione in tow. Lupin arrives, along with Fred, George, and Ginny.

The warning whistle sounds, "Oh dear." Mrs. Weasley says. Lupin shakes our hands, as does Alastor and Tonks. Mrs. Weasley took the liberty of squashing each and every one of us into bear hugs, "Keep safe!" She calls. We get on the train and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I were waving madly at everyone.

The train leaves.

"Shall we find a compartment for one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight?" Harry counts all of us including Ginny, "Never mind, seven. Eight's too much, we'll have to boot Lina out…" I glare at him, "Kidding love…kidding…"

"Six actually," Hermione says, "Ron and I are supposed to go into the Prefect's carriage."

"It's fine, guys." I say, "We'll save you places."

"I don't want to go, but I have to," Ron assures Harry, "I'm no Percy!"

Harry grins, "I know that, mate."

"Hey!" Percy says.

I roll my eyes, "Ron's _brother,_ Kelp Head."

"Oh. I knew that." Percy says, "Carry on."

Ron and Hermione left.

We travel throughout the train to find all the compartments full. Several people were nudging each other and pointing at Harry.

"A complete nutter, really…" One of the compartments was open.

"Not only that, but Lina Quimby's _dating_ him…horrid choice on her part…"

"Maybe she doesn't read the Prophet…?"

"She'll find out soon enough and dump him..."

"Are those the new exchange students with her and the nutter…?"

"That guy's cute…" A girl motions to an oblivious Percy who was rather lucky Annabeth was staring the other direction in a conversation with Thalia, "Hope he gets Gryffindor…"

"Who's the spiky haired chick?" A guy motions to Thalia, who wasn't listening either.

"Ignore them," I say sharply, pushing Harry forward from those people gently, "As if I'd ever dump you…you're an idiot but you're my idiot…hell, I was there when Voldemort returned of course I believe you!"

"Lina, you don't get it." Harry turns to face me, "You've gotten _really_ popular last year since the Yule Ball, believe me you're going to notice it this year. People are going to wonder why you're dating me of all people."

"So?" I say, "Not like I care that the same people who turned their back on me in the beginning of fourth year suddenly changed their minds about me."

In the last carriage we run into Neville Longbottom, "Hi guys…" He pants, "Everywhere's full…"

"Nonsense," Ginny says, "There's only Luna Lovegood in here, she won't mind."

"Hi, Luna," Ginny says. "Is it okay if we take these seats?"

A girl beside the window looked up. She had dirty blonde hair and eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look. Harry and I exchange wary looks. Maybe it was because her wand was tucked in her left ear for safekeeping, or the fact that her necklace was made of butterbeer caps, or maybe it was because her magazine was upside down…umm…

Luna's eyes scan over Neville. She looks at me a little longer before glancing to Harry. Then her eyes glance over Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia, evident interest on her face. She nods.

"Thanks," Ginny says before leading us all inside.

"Had a good summer, Luna?" Ginny asks.

"Yes," Luna says, "It was quite enjoyable. _You're_ Harry Potter," She adds.

"I know I am," Harry says.

She looks at me, "And you're Lina Quimby. You're dating Harry Potter." She states, "It's good you have someone by your side during these times." She turns to Harry.

"It is, isn't it?" Harry smiles and squeezes my shoulders.

"And I don't know who you are," She turns to Neville.

"I'm nobody," Neville says hurriedly.

"No, you're not," Ginny says sharply, "Neville Longbottom, meet Luna Lovegood. Luna's in my year, but a Ravenclaw.

 _"_ _Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure,"_ Luna says in a sing-song voice. Then she turns to Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia, "I haven't seen you around." She says.

"That's because we're the exchange students," Annabeth says.

"Oh yes. I heard about those." Luna says.

"I'm Annabeth, and that's Percy and Thalia," She introduces.

"It's lovely to meet you," Luna says before disappearing into her magazine—that was upside down.

I exchange looks with the others.

"Look what I got for my birthday," Neville shows us, "Mimbulus mimbletonia," He shows us a plant.

"Oh, cool, Neville," I say, "Does it do anything?"

"Loads of stuff!" He says proudly. He put his toad on Harry's lap before giving the plant a sharp prod with the tip of his quill.

Sensing what was about to happen, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Ginny, and I dived under the compartment, while Harry wasn't so lucky.

"Oh…hello Harry," Cho Chang's voice says, "Bad time?"

"Oh…hi Cho," Harry says blankly, grinning a little at her.

 _He chose me, Chang. Get out._

 _It's like Harry said: I could easily find a girl that's less of a handful._

 _That's it! I should become less of a handful so he'd never look at Cho again! How do I do that…?_

I point my wand at Harry. "Scourgify," I say, a little bit too harshly for my tastes.

"Sorry," Neville says again in a small voice.

"You know that I like you and not Cho, right?" Harry whispers in my ear, "Don't think that I don't know what goes on in your head, love."

"You said it yourself, you wanted a girl that's less of a handful," I retort icily.

"Oh, that. You know I was joking right?" He says, "I know exactly what I signed up for."

"I know you do, Potter." I say.

An hour later, Ron and Hermione turn up, "I'm starving." Ron says, and grabs a chocolate frog next to Harry.

"How'd it go?" I ask them.

"Well, Lina, there are two fifth year prefects from each house," Hermione tells me, "A boy and a girl from each."

"And guess who's a Slytherin prefect?" Ron grumbles angrily.

"Draco Malfoy AKA the slick git," I snarl, "Those poor, poor first years."

"Of course," Ron says bitterly.

"And that cow Parkinson," Hermione adds.

"Ugh," I growl, "If _she_ can be prefect, anyone can! I need to use the bathroom, be right back guys." I give Harry a peck on the cheek before leaving.

I step out of the compartment, and my eyes are immediately covered, "Lina! Guess who?!" A female voice asks.

"Hermione?"

"Nope!"

"Ginny?"

"Nope!"

"Clara, Lisa, and Mandy?"

"YES!"

I turn around, "Oh my gods it's been forever! How were your summers?"

"I went to China with my family." Lisa says, "It was really cool."

"I didn't really go anywhere," Mandy says, "My summer was pretty boring."

"Just me and my books," Clara admits.

"Well, my summer was…good. Great. I toured Europe." I tell them.

 _In a war-setting._

"Oh wow! I'm so envious," Mandy gushes, "So…the whole uh…Potter issue. I honestly don't know what to believe. Some of my friends are telling me that he's a liar."

"He's back," I say firmly, "I believe his story, guys."

"It's so easy for you Lina," Lisa admits, "We're not Gryffindors for a reason."

"Just think on it." I tell them, "Take your time. I expect you guys not to call him a nutter but you don't have to associate with Harry if you don't want to. Just me."

"Thank you," Clara says.

"Hey, you helped me in fourth year. I'll return the favor. See you around," I tell them.

"Bye!" They chorus as I head for the bathroom.

I use the bathroom and was about to go back to our compartment before I heard two voices.

"And what's this?" A male voice sneers.

"Give it back!" A female voice sniffs, "Mum gave that to me before she died!"

"Only babies carry that stuff around," The male voice says, "You're not at home anymore, little baby, you're at Hogwarts. I happen to be a Prefect."

Angry with the male voice, I storm into sight. I wasn't surprised to see Draco Malfoy and a cowering little first year girl, "Malfoy." I snarl. Both he and the girl turn around to look at me, "Leave. Her. Alone. And give her that doll you're holding back."

Malfoy smirks at me, "I'd cool your temper a bit if I were you, Lina, because I can take points off of Gryffindor now. In fact, I just came back from your little friends' compartment and met those _exchange students."_

"I hope they stay away from you," I say, "I hope Dumbledore reconsiders making you Prefect," My voice rises, "All you are is a bully and the slickest git alive."

"You want me to give the little baby her doll back, Lina?" He simpers. The girl was watching our interaction, her eyes wide as she looked from Malfoy to me.

"Yes," I growl.

"I don't think so." He smirks, "Might as well take it to my compartment and show it to my friends."

"No!" The girl wails. "Please!"

"I'm going to get it back for you," I promise her.

"And how are you going to do that?" Malfoy smirks, _"_ _Half-blood."_

I had enough of this git. Before I knew it, I lunge for him and punch him in the face, much harder than Hermione did in third year. After he recovered from shock, I slap him in the face again. I lean down and pick up the doll.

He gets up, holding his face in pain. He was glaring daggers at me. He leans into me, _"_ _Remember I know all about your father. Be careful, Lina. One wrong step around me and I can tell everyone."_

He leaves, still groaning and clutching his face, but not before sending a smirk in my direction.

My eyes widen as I clutch the first year's doll. He doesn't have the guts to ruin my reputation…does he? No. He only doing that to scare me. After all, he kept my demigod secret in third year. Surely he was just threatening me so that I'd walk on eggshells around him? Besides even if he does—Harry, Ron, Hermione, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia know the truth. If I have them by my side, what if my other friends leave me?

I sigh. "Here," I smile at the first year, handing the doll to her, "You'll have to watch out for Malfoy. He's a stuck up little slick git."

"Thank you," The girl says, "My mum gave that to me and I'd hate to lose it to someone like him. She's not here now though."

"Oh," I say, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's fine," The girl says. She pauses before saying, "What house is he in?"

"He's in Slytherin," I answer.

"Hopefully I'm not a Slytherin," The girl says.

"You don't strike me as a Slytherin," I tell the girl, "I doubt you'd get placed there. What's your name?" I ask the girl.

"I'm Ella." The girl introduces, "Ella Kindels."

"Well, Ella, welcome to Hogwarts, I'm Lina Quimby. No one in their right mind would make me a prefect, seeing what I did to Malfoy and the fact that I…uh, break curfew, but if you need any help with directions and stuff don't hesitate to ask." I tell Ella.

"Thank you," Ella says, "And Lina, I think you would make a great prefect, for the record. You're good at standing up for people."

"Thanks," I blush, "See you around, Ella. Good luck at the sorting." Then I head back to my compartment.

"What took you so long?" Harry pulls me in.

"Long story," I tell them, "First I ran into my Ravenclaw friends: Clara, Lisa, and Mandy, then I used the bathroom, then I ran into Malfoy bullying a first year. Um…if you see him with a bruise on his face then…"

"Bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaims, "You punched that git in the face!"

"I've done it before," I say.

"Come on guys," Hermione interrupts, "We can talk later. We really have to change."

We open our trunks and pull on our school robes.

"I still can't believe we have to wear these," Thalia grumbles.

"Yeah well…I don't want to either." I inform her, "How'd you guys think of Draco Malfoy?"

"I don't like him," Percy says.

"He doesn't seem evil," Annabeth says, "Just a prick in your skin that no one can get out."

"Eh," Thalia says, "Not the best person. Not the worst either."

"Obviously there are worse people," I say, "My father and Brooke, anyone? They can actually hurt someone. All Malfoy can do is taunt us _before_ we hurt him." We all laugh.

The train began to slow down, "We're here!" I exclaim, "Welcome to Hogwarts guys!"

We didn't hear Hagrid. Instead we hear a woman calling for the first years, "Where do you think Hagrid is?" I ask Harry, concerned.

"I don't know," He replies, just as equally concerned.

"Should we go with them?" Annabeth asks.

"I don't know. Just come with me. I don't think it's a good idea for you and Thalia to be in Poseidon's realm…" I trail off.

We meet up with the others by a carriages. "I can see the thestrals this year, love." Harry whispers in my ear, "Because of Cedric."

I nod, "They can be seen once you've seen death."

"Nine people aren't going to fit in one carriage," Hermione says.

"It's alright, Hermione." I tell her, "I'll stay behind and wait for another with Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay behind with you guys?" Harry asks.

"No, Harry, it's fine. Go ahead." I tell him.

"Are you sure?" He repeats.

"I can take care of myself, Potter, go ahead," I say more forcefully.

He gets into the carriage with the others and it leaves. Moments later, another carriage appears and the four of us climb in.

"So…what do you guys think?" I ask them.

"It's good," Annabeth says, "Can you explain more about the Sorting?"

I sigh, "Alright. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. I'm in Gryffindor. Gryffindor is for the brave and chivalrous, Ravenclaw is for the intelligent and witty, Hufflepuff is for the loyal and kind, and Slytherin is for the evil slick git. I'm kidding. It's for the cunning."

We reach there, "Wow," Annabeth marvels, "Look at all this amazing architecture!"

"I knew it," Percy grumbles.

"Sorry, I can't help it!" Annabeth says.

We reach inside and were immediately stopped by Professor McGonagall. "Ah, you must be the exchange students!" She says, "Wait out here please. You can head along in, Miss Quimby, are you doing well?" She adds.

"Fine, Professor, thank you for asking. Alright, well—see you guys after the sorting." I say, "Bye!" I had almost no doubt that they would be in Gryffindor after what they've done.

I head into the Great Hall and slip next to Harry, who kisses my forehead. I look over at the staff table. Hagrid wasn't there, instead he was replaced by a woman. But a different woman catches my attention, "Who's the lady with horrid fashion taste?" I ask.

"It's that Umbridge woman!" Harry exclaims angrily, "She works for Fudge! She was at my hearing!"

"Was she for or against you?" I ask him.

"Against," Harry replies, which was enough for me to hate her.

The doors open Professor McGonagall enters, with a long line of first years in tow. Ella was amongst them, and she catches my eye. I nod at her and give her a small smile.

The sorting hat sang its song which to summarize it says: the school is in danger and all the houses have to unite to prevent it.

Unite? With Slytherin? Yeah…and I turned out to be Malfoy's girlfriend. Like that will _ever_ happen.

Professor McGonagall starts calling first years to the stool. I didn't listen until she calls, "Kindels, Ella!"

Ella walks up onto the stool. She sits down and after a moment, the hat announces, "RAVENCLAW!"

Ella sighs in relief, probably because she didn't get Slytherin, and walks over to the cheering Ravenclaw table.

The line got thinner and thinner and finally ended when "Zeller, Rose" got Hufflepuff.

Then Professor McGonagall clears her throat and announces, "This year we are pleased to welcome our exchange students from America. They will be joining us as fifth years. I expect all of you, especially our fifth years, to be courteous to them and give them a warm welcome."

The doors open again and Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia enter. I could see a lot of girls whisper and point at Percy. Lavender leans in closer to me, "Hey, Lina?" She whispers.

"Yeah?" I whisper back.

"Do you have connections with that eye candy?" She points at Percy.

"The eye candy has a girlfriend," I hiss.

It took me four years to get Percabeth together, _I will not_ break them apart now.

She looks taken aback, and I turn back toward Harry and lean my head on his shoulder.

"Chase, Annabeth!" Professor McGonagall calls. Annabeth walks up to the stool. The hat considers her for a moment and I cross my fingers, "RAVENCLAW!"

I uncross them. Okay. Ravenclaw is for the intelligent. I'd never say this to Hermione's face because I'd like to keep my life, but Annabeth is a bit more street-smart, while Hermione's more book-smart. Well I'm neither so…Ravenclaw would be good for her.

"Grace, Thalia!" Professor McGonagall calls.

"Actually, it's just Thalia!" Thalia calls as she walks toward the hat, "I've always hated my last name."

The hat considers her, and it says something totally unexpected. It can't be right. My ears must be clogged. As if she'd ever go to _that house._ She's too good for that house full of slimeballs.

"SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

 **A/N: This is longer than I thought it'd be. Whew! So yeah I made her a Slytherin! Wonder how Lina will react around her now? And yeah I just added the doll thing because I felt like it. Okay? Nothing wrong with feeling like it! ;)**

 **So in the next chapter, there's the end of the feast, first classes, and everyone meets the Toad. So yeah. Might take a while because of finals and stuff. I should be updating stuff like The Vacation or How to Get the Girl but…*sniff* I'm in my Years of Change element now! Sowwy… *big eyes***

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	30. Defending Harry and A Request

Defending Harry and A Request

 **A/N: So, long time no see! My finals are over and done with, and I've written a chapter a bit on the shorter side to celebrate :)**

 **Warning: Half of this chapter was written on my kindle, please go easy on me in terms of grammar!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter of, 'The Years of Change!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

My mouth was probably full of flies by now. It was still agape as Thalia cautiously walked over to the Slytherin table. She looks in my direction and I try to give her a nod and a smile, but failed miserably.

"Jackson, Perseus!" Professor McGonagall calls.

"Just Percy!" Percy calls. People, mainly the girls, started whispering about him. Cho Chang was included in this, and while I didn't want Annabeth's happiness at stake, there was still a rush of satisfaction in me, that maybe she'd lay off my boyfriend.

Only seconds after he put the hat on, it yells, "GRYFFINDOR…AND HUFFLEPUFF!"

So first we have Thalia in Slytherin, and Percy in two houses?! What the Hades is this?! And how'd Percy get Hufflepuff _…_ oh right…his fatal flaw…

Dumbledore clears his throat, "Silence. May I have everyone's attention please? This is called a hatstall. Normally what we do with hatstalls is the person goes to the first house called. So Mr. Jackson will be in Gryffindor."

The Gryffindor girls around me squeal in delight as Percy makes his way over to the Gryffindor table. Annabeth glares at all of them. She catches my eye, _"_ _Make sure they don't try anything."_ She mouths to me.

I nod, _"_ _I've got your back, Annie."_

 _"_ _Don't call me that!"_ She mouths back.

I stick my tongue out at her and she shakes her head.

I make a space for him on my other side so that I was between Percy and Harry.

"To our newcomers, welcome and to our old hands, welcome back!" Dumbledore calls, "Now, tuck in!" And food appears.

"I'm guessing that hatstall thing wasn't normal," Percy remarks, grabbing some steak.

"Nothing's normal at Hogwarts," I inform him, biting off a chicken leg, "So you'll fit right in. Now the whole Thalia in Slytherin thing..." I trail off. I swing my head over to look at the Slytherin table and find her talking to Tracey Davis, one of the more decent Slytherin girls in our year, "Looks like I'm gonna have to tread carefully with the Slytherin insults. At least I can still insult Malfoy, thank the gods." Then I see Malfoy striding over toward the two girls. He still had a red bruise on his face from when I punched him, which satisfied me to some degree.

Oh no, slick git, you are gonna stay the HELL away from her! Last thing I need is him corrupting my friends!

He starts talking to the girls AND they don't shoo him away! UGH! Malfoy I swear if you do anything to her... Malfoy then swings his head around so his grey eyes met my brown ones. He gave me a little smirk and wave before turning to the girls. _THE NERVE OF HIM! He's going to be friendly with Thalia to piss me off, I just know it!_

Meanwhile, I had my own problems at the Gryffindor table. I'd deal with the Slytherin thing later. They came in the form of Lavender Brown. She walked over to us and pushed herself between me and Percy.

She gasps innocently, "Oh, Lina, I'm so sorry. I do hope that you don't mind me sitting here! After all, you're with Potter, correct? However, I don't know why. He's a complete lunatic."

My fists clench.

She turns to Percy. "That boy over there?" She points out Harry, who was engrossed in a conversation with Ron, to Percy, "It'd do you good to not talk to him, dear." She stage whispers, "I'm Lavender. You can call me Lav if you like. You can ask me anything about Hogwarts." She says seductively.

Lavender and I spent the last four years of Hogwarts as literally strangers while Parvati and I were slight acquaintances. We did get into one fight last year. Lavender was gossiping rudely to Parvati about Hermione and said, 'no one wants to hang out with a know it all like her' and 'her hair looks like a rodent's nest' and 'Lina Quimby's only her friend cause she pities her, that's the only reason she'd stoop as low' and 'Ron Weasley would never look at her that way, but hopefully he'll notice me one day' I sort of snapped. Oh she's _so_ lucky I didn't tell Hermione…

 _"_ _Excuse me?!"_ I hiss, "First of all, what the hell makes you think I'll let you go around talking about Harry like that?! Second, the blonde girl that was sorted into Ravenclaw? That's my good friend and his _girlfriend!"_

She scoffs. "Oh come on, Lina! A guy like that cannot have a steady girlfriend! I don't get how you could stick with Potter either. I give you two six months before one of you cheats on the other. _And_ it'll be you that does it." She smirks. Was this girl _egging me on?!_

By now, Percy was looking utterly confused (of course, Kelp Head doesn't know when he's getting hit on, Annabeth would be pleased to hear that he's not going to respond to it) Harry had his eyes narrowed at Lavender, and Ron and Hermione were watching curiously. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nearly Headless Nick leave the table.

My nostrils flare, "How dare you imply that I'm one of those…cheaters! I WOULD NEVER! Unlike maybe you!" I yell. "And Harry is not lying! Voldemort is BACK!"

Lavender flinches, as did the people around us, but manages to scoff, "Potter's a nutter. An attention seeking one as well. I thought you were a cool girl, Lina. Are you seriously going to defend him?" The people around her, minus Neville, had the nerve to nod along with her.

 _OKAY THAT IS IT!_

"Love, you don't have to do this to defend me—" Harry starts, sensing what I might do, but was blatantly ignored.

"To hell with it! It's just a _name!"_ I snarl. "Vol-de-mort! Gods! It's not like he's gonna fly into Hogwarts and attack us all! Vol-de-mort! Look! Nothing's happened, dammit! And this is supposed to be Gryffindor house for the chivalrous? Bullcrap! Oh, I'm too scared to believe this big, bad guy has returned! Oh but wait! There's a solution! Let's blame Harry Potter for stating the facts! It's all the damn Prophet talks about! After all, he's only a boy! He's doing it for attention! What the hell does he know, let's blame Harry, the innocent, in this, huh? HUH? Isn't that what all of you are doing?!" I bang my hand on the table for emphasis.

"So…um…Lina…" Seamus Finnegan trails off cautiously, "You believe Potter's rubbish?" At least he had the sense to sound nervous.

"HELL TO THE YEAH I BELIEVE POTTER'S RUBBISH!" I yell.

"Then you're mad too!" Seamus yells.

I pull my wand out. "You know Finnegan, I'm at the top of the year in Defense for a reason. Want to find out _how?!"_

"I'd like to see you try, Quimby." Seamus challenges.

"Lina, please don't! You'll get in trouble!" Hermione warns, "I'm a Prefect, I can assign him detention instead."

 _I'm sorry Hermione, but I need to show Gryffindor house what'll happen if they spread rumors about Harry, and that means using Seamus as an example._

 _"_ _Garrire Disputatio!"_ I snarl. Seamus looks around. Then he opens his mouth to talk to Dean Thomas. All that came out was babble. He tried again. More babble.

Ron roars with laughter and Hermione has on an amused but exasperated look.

I look around the Gryffindor table, "Anyone else have a problem with Harry?!" I roar.

They all shake their heads vigorously, looking at Seamus fearfully.

"Point, Lina!" I smirk before going back to my food.

"You really are a trouble magnet here, Fire-Girl," Percy chuckles.

"Hark, Kelp Head, look who's talking." I roll my eyes. Much to my pleasure, Lavender scrambled away from the seat she took between me and Percy after my display.

Harry flushes, "You didn't have to do that."

"Tough, Potter. I did it anyway." I state, "We're in this together."

"I guess I can't change your mind?" He asks.

"You're stuck with me for life, Potter." I state.

Hermione gives me a disapproving look. "Hey!" I say, "Okay, it's not like I used something that would hurt him. All Finnegan has to do is go up to the hospital wing…two days later."

"Oh, Lina," She sighs, shaking her head, "One of these days you're going to get in serious trouble."

"Oh come on!" Ron says, "You've got to admit it's funny."

Hermione fights back a smile, "Yes, but what she did is not right, even if it was for Harry's sake."

"Admit it, it was cool and funny." Ron says.

"Alright, alright," Hermione says, "I admire her loyalty."

"Why thank you, my dear friend Hermione!" I exclaim.

She laughs and shakes her head but pulls me into a hug all the same.

Dumbledore stood up, "I'd like to make a couple announcements. First of all, the first years should know that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students—and a few of our older students ought to know that by now too."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I exchange smirks. Percy looks between all of us, "Very long story." I tell him.

"We have had two changes in staffing. Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave, and Professor Grubbly-Plank will be taking his place as Care of Magical Creatures teacher until he returns. We are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."

Why do I have a feeling I'm not gonna like Umbridge?

"Thirdly, there will be another ball this year." Dumbledore announces, "The Welcoming Ball for our new exchange students. The ball will be open to all students third year and up. It will be similar to the Yule Ball and it will take place two weeks later."

Everyone starts whispering. Percy wanted to ask Annabeth. So naturally as the Kelp Head he is, he picked up an apple and threw it at the Ravenclaw table. It hit the back of her head. Annabeth turns around to glare at him. "Will you go to the ball with me?" He mouths.

Annabeth sighs exasperatedly but nods. Girls from everywhere were giving her death glares.

Harry looks at me, "Alina Quimby, will you go to the ball with me?"

"Potter, I'll go with you if you never call me Alina again," I deadpan.

"It's a deal," He grins.

Dumbledore continues, "Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will be on—"

 _"_ _Hem, hem."_ It was Professor Umbridge. She stood up.

She really doesn't understand, does she? No one has ever interrupted the Headmaster before. Dumbledore looked taken aback, but then sat back down and gazed intently at Umbridge.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge says, "for those kind words of welcome. Well, it's nice to be back at Hogwarts again! And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!"

 _We are not fricking kindergarteners!_

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all. I'm sure we'll be very good friends!" She simpers.

"That's likely," Fred and George whisper from nearby.

I lean over and give them a grin, "Oh yes, we'll have lots of fun with pranking her."

George high fives me, "And this is why you're our favorite fifth year. Don't tell Ronniekins though."

"Wouldn't dream of it," I smirk.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance…"

I zoned out right about here. Harry leans for me and we kiss. "Seriously, Fire-Girl?" Percy says, "Right next to me?"

"I put up with you and Annabeth, now you have to put up with us. We're not nearly as bad as you two," I counter, "Who couldn't even keep it PG-13!"

"It was only one time!" Percy exclaims.

"That was illuminating," Hermione says when the speech was over.

"You've got to be kidding," Ron says, "That was the dullest thing I've ever heard. The Harralina make-out session was much more interesting to watch."

"Oh my gods, Weasley, you don't just go around watching that stuff…well, it's better than Umbridge's load of crap anyways." I comment.

"There was a lot of important things hidden in the load of cr—in the load of cra—oh, I can't swear but still!" Hermione says. "Anyway, what about 'progress for progress's sake must be discouraged' or 'pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited?'

"Speak _English,_ Hermione." I roll my eyes, "The simple kind."

"Oh, I'll tell you the simple version, Lina," She growls, "It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts."

"They can't do that!" My eyes widen, "That shouldn't even be legal!"

"Well, they are," She says grimly, "And I don't think it will end well."

People suddenly get up to leave, and Thalia heads straight for me, "Hey, Lina."

I smile brightly at her, "Hey, Thals! How're you finding Hogwarts?"

She raises an eyebrow, "Wait…you're not mad at me for being sorted into your enemy territory?"

"Of course not, Thals...Wait...enemy territory…that's it!" A lightbulb went off in my head. Keep your friends close but your enemies closer!

"What is it?" She asks me.

I take a deep breath, "I need you to befriend Draco Malfoy for me. I want you to find his weaknesses and everything. You need to know the enemy to break them."

* * *

 **A/N: I thought this would make a good stopping point. So what do you think of Lina's request to Thalia? And yeah...first classes and Umbridge will be in the NEXT chapter, I promise.**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	31. A Double Agent, Evanesco, and the Toad

A Double Agent, Evanesco, and the Toad

 **A/N: Alright. This chapter is long. In fact, it's the longest chapter I've ever posted on this site. It's 5k+. And I'm pretty sure I hit the 100k mark, so yay! :) I hope you guys are having a good break!**

 **Enjoy this chapter of, 'The Years of Change!' :)**

* * *

 _Previously in, 'The Years of Change':_

 _"What is it?" She asks me._

 _I take a deep breath, "I need you to befriend Draco Malfoy for me. I want you to find his weaknesses and everything. You need to know the enemy to break them."_

* * *

 **Lina**

Thalia blinks and stares at me for a moment, "So, you want me to befriend Malfoy?"

"I know it'll be hard," I say, "He's not exactly the most likeable."

"I don't know, I mean I have to admit he's a damn prick in the skin," She says, "But finding out his weaknesses…isn't that too far?"

 _"_ _Pleaaase?"_ I give her a puppy look.

She hesitates for a minute or two. "Fine," She says shortly, "Only for you."

I launch into her arms, "Oh thank you thank you thank you! This is gonna be great! I'm going to break the enemy just like the enemy broke me! Bye! Good luck in the snake pit, Thals!"

"You too, Lina-Flower. Stay safe," She says before I nod and run off to catch up to Harry and to show Percy where to go. Ron and Hermione were leading the first years.

* * *

 **Third POV (Thalia)**

"Pansy, lead the first years up to their dorms," Malfoy tells her, "I need to talk with the new girl about something."

Pansy glowers at him, "Don't tell me you are crushing on her."

Thalia recoils at that statement.

"I'll see you at the dormitories," Tracey says to Thalia, glancing wearily at Draco and Pansy before leaving with the others.

"Don't worry, Pans." He assures, "I swear on my life I'm not. Just go. I'll meet up with you in the morning." He kisses her on the cheek to soothe her, making her squeal and giggle.

She kisses him back, glowering at the red mark on his cheek, "Are you sure you don't want me to make Lina Quimby pay?"

"Leave her," Malfoy orders, "I'll handle it."

Thalia smirks because as soon as she leaves, he wipes his mouth with his robes and shakes his head in disgust. Obviously he doesn't like this Pansy character no matter how clingy she was to him.

Thalia watches fondly as Lina, who was laughing about something Harry said, leaves with Harry and Percy to Gryffindor, before turning to Malfoy—no, according to Lina's request, he's Draco now. Most people have left by now. Lina seemed to have a special kind of hatred for him, but even Thalia could see that she's going a bit overboard with it.

"I have no clue where to go," She states to him.

"I'll show you," Draco says shortly. He strides out of the hall, "Well, you coming, new girl? I could just leave you here."

Thalia shakes her head and follows him out. Lina was right about his rudeness. He was walking downstairs. It started to get a little colder, and there was a green light as they were walking.

He pauses a bit so she could catch up with him, and turns to her, "So…you're friends with Quimby?" He asks.

"Yes," She replies stiffly, "We're like sisters." Thalia knew Lina hated him, but still didn't know what Draco thought of her little flower.

His head turns sharply to look intently at her, but turns away just as quickly, "Good." He says, "Here we are, welcome to Slytherin." His voice had no warmth in it. He says the password ('Pureblood'), to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin and they climb in.

Thalia looks at their common room. It was as if a cucumber threw up all over it. But it was certainly a hundred times better than some of the places that she and her hunters camped at, and it was _definitely_ not a snake pit, "According to Lina, you'd think the Slytherin common room was an evil lair," She mutters.

Draco sits down on an armchair. They were the only ones in the common room. He motions for her to sit down on a second armchair, _"_ _She_ told you about the Slytherins? Don't believe everything that girl says. Typical _Lina."_ He sneers, emphasizing her name, "Biased as hell. Of course, I won't blame her. She's been hanging around Potter for four years, what'd you expect?" He glowers, "And now they're _dating."_

Thalia raises an eyebrow, "You talk about it as if you like her."

Draco scoffs, "I wouldn't touch Potter's girl. Besides, she hates me anyway."

Thalia nods, "I see the way she looks at you."

"How?" Draco asks inquisitively.

"She puts most sneers, scowls, and death glares to shame when she does," Thalia states bluntly, "I mean she punched you in the face earlier and I'm pretty sure you provoked her, what'd you expect?"

"I didn't expect more," Draco sneers, "Listen new girl, I have a proposition for you."

"What do you want?" She says tiredly. The last thing she wanted to do is say yes to him, but she was doing this for Lina's sake, "And my name is Thalia, _not_ new girl." Jeez, she couldn't blame Lina! Thalia would hate him too!

"Okay, look, _Thalia._ I despise Potter, a lot." He says, "And now he went and took the girl too."

"So you do like her!" Thalia gasps, "But she's with your rival."

This was like some messed up love story…and this was why Thalia joined the hunt.

"This year, I will make progress with her, and you will help me," He says it not as a question, but as an order. Who the hell does this boy he think he is?! Thalia thinks angrily.

"And how do you expect me to do that?" She demands furiously.

So this was the reason he showed her to Slytherin! This was the reason he was unusually nice to her as soon as she sat down at the Slytherin table! So basically, Lina was using her to break the enemy (she needed to learn not to give in to Lina's puppy looks anymore, no matter how much Thalia loved her), and Draco was using her to make Lina see that he _isn't_ the enemy.

"Start slowly," He says, "Talk about me in front of her. Tell her good things. Eventually I'll slip in one of your conversations."

Thalia opens her mouth to try and disagree with Draco, but Draco might stop being nice to her, therefore ruining Lina's request. But Draco was using her to get close to her Lina-Flower...well, maybe it wouldn't _hurt_ Lina to make friends with him with the way she goes on and on about him, although he seemed to have more than friendship on his mind, "Fine." She snaps, "I'll do it."

He smirks, "Good, Thalia. Lina Quimby won't know what's hit her this year. She'll start being civil to me if it's the last thing I ever do. You better not tell Lina, last thing I want is a trip to the Hospital Wing from her." He threatens.

She gave him a slight nod, already regretting this damn thing. _Why couldn't she have been in Gryffindor with Lina instead of acting as a double agent for her and this boy that was starting to get on Thalia's last nerve?_ She supposed it could be better. Lina-flower could have hated her for being a Slytherin…

"Now go. Your dormitory is upstairs to the right, third door on the left, if you were wondering." He dismisses her.

She sighs and shakes her head. So basically Lina and Draco had this really messed up love-hate thing going on, and now they're both dragging Thalia straight in the middle of it.

Thalia groans inwardly. Lina would be furious if she found out about this. _And people wonder why she joined the Hunters of Artemis…_

* * *

 **Lina**

I was shaken slightly, but I ignored it. This was one of the few nights I haven't had any demigod dreams and no one was going to take that from me.

Hermione sighs, "Lina, come on, it's six thirty, classes start at seven thirty."

I cover myself with my blanket.

"Lina!"

"Go away, Hermione. Wake me up at eight. Even Chiron lets us sleep 'til then."

"LINA!"

"SCREW YOU GRANGER!"

 _"_ _Don't_ make me use the spell!" Hermione threatens.

"You wouldn't dare," I snarl, pulling my pillow closer.

Hermione narrows her eyes and warns, "Aguamen—"

"I'M UP I'M UP! DON'T USE THAT WATER SPELL ON ME AGAIN! I'M UP I PROMISE!"

"Works every time," Hermione chuckles, "Besides, we have Double History of Magic first with Hufflepuff, you always nap there anyway." She points out to me, shaking her head.

"What?" I defend, "Binns drones on and on and on…" I look over at the bathroom, and the door was locked. I assumed Parvati and Lavender were in there because they weren't in bed.

"LINA!" Ron's voice bellows. "We can't get the new guy up!"

"On it!" I call. Still in my pajamas, I race up to the boy's dormitories. "Hey, Percy, BLUE PANCAKES!" I yell in his ear.

"What? Where?" He says dazedly, shooting up out of bed.

I roll my eyes, "Nowhere, Kelp Head. We have classes in an hour, get up."

"It's too early!" He whines.

"Sound familiar, Lina?" Hermione raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, shut up," I roll my eyes. I run back down to my dormitories to change and get ready.

The five of us, that was, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Percy, and I make our way down to breakfast. "Gods, this place is huge," Percy mutters.

"Be lucky you have us, Kelp Head," I say, "Harry, Ron, and I couldn't find this place for a week during our very first couple days here. I look at him for a moment, "Why're you wearing glasses?"

"Same reason you wear them while doing school stuff," Percy says.

"Oh…you got dyslexia glasses too? Nice, Hecate must have gifted them," I mutter.

"I found it fine," Hermione comments.

"Not all of us have a good sense of direction," I retort, sticking my tongue out at her.

She rolls her eyes at me.

We sit down, and Angelina Johnson approaches us, "Hi, good summer?" We barely have time to respond before she announces that she was now Quidditch captain for Gryffindor and how tryouts for the Keeper position were on Friday and the whole team needed to be there.

"I'll be there," Harry promises. She nods before walking off.

"Are the rumors about O.W.L. year true?" Harry asks, "The workload?"

"Oh, yeah," Ron says, "They're really important, affect the job you can get and everything."

Percy shudders.

I roll my eyes turn to him, "You don't even have to take the exams, idiot." I keep my voice controlled, "I do. You can practically get by this year by simply rewording my homework."

"Oh…oh right," He says.

"Anyways, Ron, for the people that actually have to do all this crap—tell me more," I ask.

"We get career advice this year," Ron says, "So we can decide what NEWTs to take."

"Do you know what you want to do after Hogwarts?" Harry asks Ron.

Ron hesitates, "Well, it would kind of be cool to become an Auror."

"I agree," I say wistfully, "You're basically getting paid to fight bad guys." I resented the idea of 'as soon as you have kids, you're settled and that's it.' I loved the adrenaline rush when fighting and no way in hell am I giving that up when I turn eighteen.

Harry smiles and squeezes my hand, "How about it? Potter, Quimby, and Weasley: the auror elite?"

"I think it should be Weasley, Potter, and Quimby," Ron says.

"Well, I think it should be Quimby, Weasley, and Potter," I smirk.

"And I'm last because?" Harry asks.

"I felt like it that's why," I reply. The five of us walk into Double History of Magic to sit down. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took the three seater in the back while Percy and I sat just in front of them. I try to listen to Binns. But I fail after ten minutes. Kelp Head was out cold, I might as well join him. My eyelids close and I fell asleep.

 _"_ _Alina."_

 _I look into red cold eyes._

 _"_ _You are no longer seen as a daughter in my eyes, but leverage for Potter."_

 _"_ _I can't believe you sacrificed yourself for me you idiot!" Harry's voice yells from the distance._

 _Gaea's voice cackles, "You might have defeated me, you're not done yet my dear!"_

 _"_ _And if I manage to get you to join my side, the better." Voldemort adds, "But first Potter needs to be gone. And so do all those demigods!"_

 _Suddenly, I see myself as a seventeen year old, looking around a scene of ruins frantically, "Where is she? She better be alive!"_

 _I hear a high pitched scream. Seventeen year old Lina runs to a body that I couldn't see and started sobbing over it, "You were so young…you had so much potential…LIFE ISN'T FAIR DAMN IT!" She screams. "CURSE YOU HADES! YOU TAKE EVERYONE!"_

 _I couldn't see her comforter well, but I could hear him comforting my future self, "Shh, Lina. Easy, flames. You won't lose any more people, I promise." It wasn't Harry. I wasn't sure who it was._

 _She cries on his shoulder before glaring, "NO! IT IS NOT OVER! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! YOU'VE NEVER HAD TO GO THROUGH WHAT I DID! YOU'VE NEVER LOST ANYONE! YOUR FATHER HANDED YOU EVERYTHING! BROOKE KILLED HER AND SHE WILL PAY! I'M GONNA AVENGE HER! I'M GONNA KILL BROOKE ONCE AND FOR ALL AND HOPEFULLY HARRY KILLS OUR FATHER!"_

 _"_ _Lina, please, THINK ABOUT YOUR DAMN LIFE FOR ONCE, IT'S KIND OF IMPORTANT!" He calls after her, but my future self was running toward the fighting scene, breathing heavily, wand and knife in hand. Her face read pure determination._

 _Suddenly I saw Hecate, "Brace yourself, dearest." She says gravely._

My eyes shoot open. I pull myself up and realize I was still fifteen years old and in History of Magic. How many minutes left…? And what was that dream about? All I know was that someone I loved had died and that Brooke had killed them, and some guy was trying to stop me from getting vengeance…and that I might be used as leverage for Harry… My first question was answered when the bell rings. I lean over to shake awake Percy before we left.

"Hello, Harry!" I look up to see Cho Chang waving merrily at him.

I squeeze Harry's hand and lean very close into him. I lean up and plant a kiss on his cheek. He gives me one back. I smirk at Cho's put out expression. _Sorry, he's mine._

"Hi, Cho. Good summer?" He asks her.

She brightens a bit when she realizes he was addressing her, "Oh, it was alright. Getting over Cedric, you know."

He smiles sympathetically, "I completely understand."

Ron starts chewing her out about her Tornadoes badge and honestly, I'm grateful for that. Last thing I need is her buttering up Harry.

"Hey, where'd Percy go?" I ask, "Oh…" He was in a corner with Annabeth, Clara, Mandy, and Lisa, and I'm pretty sure he only came over there to talk to Annabeth, whom I noticed was also wearing the dyslexia glasses.

"You go on," I tell Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "I'll meet up with you guys by the dungeons." Harry plants a kiss on my cheek before he leaves. I notice Cho still looking over at us and mouth, _"_ _He's mine."_ Before walking towards the Ravenclaw girls including Annabeth, and Percy.

"Hey, Fire-Girl!" Annabeth calls as soon as I was in view, "Oh, guys this is—"

"We know Lina," Mandy interrupts, flashing me a smile.

"Hey, guys!" I exclaim, returning her smile, "How's your first day going? So far Percy and I napped in History of Magic and we're gonna go down to the dungeons for Potions. Watch out for Snape, he's so biased toward Slytherin," I whisper in Percy's ear.

"And we have Double Defense against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors!" Annabeth grins, "And I'm taking Ancient Runes with Lina!"

"YAY!" I exclaim, "I'll see you in a couple hours! We have to get going or Snape will kill us," I add to Percy. He shares a last kiss with Annabeth before we leave.

"So how bad is Snape exactly?" Percy asks.

"Oh, you'll see," I reply, "You'll see, Kelp Head."

Percy and I walk into Potions. Unfortunately, we walked in right after Snape did, "Care to explain?" He snarls.

I shrug, "Oops. C'mon," I mutter to Percy.

Snape glowers at me, " _Oops._ Ten points from Gryffindor, Quimby." He snarls, "Girl version of Sirius Black," I heard him mutter hatefully under his breath, "And let _him_ know he won't be off the hook next time," He motions to Percy.

"The git hates me," I mutter to Percy, "Let's find a seat." I share a wink with Thalia, who also must've gotten a pair of those dyslexia glasses before finding one in the back by Harry and Ron.

"Before Miss Quimby so rudely interrupted me," He began,

 _I WALKED IN WITH PERCY SECONDS AFTER YOU, YOU LITTLE SLIMY GIT!_

"I expect each and every one of you to scrape an 'Acceptable' in your OWL, or suffer my…displeasure." His eyes linger to Neville, who shudders. I look at Snape in disgust before giving Neville a reassuring look, "I take only the very best into my NEWT class, so some of us will certainly be saying goodbye." His eyes linger on Harry, who was staring at Snape as if he was saying ' _Well, good riddance, git.'_

Yep. I'm quitting too. Good riddance, git! Hopefully you don't need Potions to be an Auror! If you don't then I am out of here!

"Today we will be brewing the Draught of Peace," Snape announces. "A potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. The instructions are on the blackboard, and the ingredients are in the cupboard. You may begin."

I begin to work, stirring both my Potion and Percy's. I let him work on his own Potion but it was a near disaster so I took over him. "Gods, Fire-Girl," He observes, "You're good at this."

"Yeah, well, even if I were, the teacher hates me," I mutter, adding some hellebore to both potions. I look over at Thalia. Obviously, she had managed to get on Malfoy's good side, because Malfoy was also working on two potions at a time. How had she done it, I had yet to find out, but I was awed. This plan might've been easier than I thought…

"A light silver vapor should be rising out of your Potion," Snape calls an hour and twenty minutes later. I look at our two Potions.

"They're grey vapor," Percy offers, "And they're certainly better than most in the room." I look over at Ron's. And Seamus's. And Neville's. And Lavender's, "And you're doing two at once, if you were only doing one you would have gotten it."

I sigh in satisfaction, "Yeah, they're no Hermione, but close enough," I mutter.

I look over at Malfoy. He was stirring both potions. His and Thalia's potions both had the light silver vapor. He smirks over at me, making me clench my fists. Git. Thalia looks apologetically at me.

 _"_ _Do what you have to do to gain his trust,"_ I mouth to her, _"_ _It's okay."_

"Potter," I hear Snape snap, "What is this supposed to be?"

"The Draught of Peace," Harry tenses.

"Tell me Potter…can you read?" Snape simpers.

"Yes I can," He says through clenched teeth.

"Read the third line of instructions for me, Potter." He orders.

Harry does so, "I forgot the hellebore…"

"Which means this mess is entirely worthless," Snape finishes, _"_ _Evanesco."_

I couldn't resist, "That's not fair!" I exclaim, "Why are you always picking on Harry? What's he ever done to you, huh? Besides the whole looking like his father thing."

Snape eyes soften for a moment, "Just like Lily did," He mutters, before he glares at me. Like, _really glares at me_ out of pure hatred, "And what makes you decide the way I run things?" His voice suddenly got cold and dangerous.

I didn't back down. "Oh and by the way…" I take out my wand. I leave the potion I made for Percy alone and focus on my own potion, _"_ _Evanesco."_ I mimic him and his wand movement before walking to the door, "You're unfair to everyone but the Slytherins, and stop hating people because of their father," I snarl before walking out of Potions, leaving an incredulous group of fifth years behind me whispering about how Lina Quimby had the nerve to do that.

I wait patiently with satisfaction outside the dungeons for the fifth year class to file out, humming Imagine Dragons' 'Monster' while tapping my painted black fingernails on the wall.

"Bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaims as he finds me, "You were just like, _Evanesco,_ I'm out of here greasy git!"

"That was really cool," Percy agrees.

Harry hugs me, "You seriously didn't have to do that."

"Should've done it in our first class!" I exclaim.

Hermione gives me a disapproving look. I've heard the school whisper about us before, how 'Goody Two Shoes Hermione' and 'Rebellious Lina' could ever become the best of friends, but we do it anyway, "You have to admit he deserved it, Hermione." I tell her as we walk to lunch.

"Oh, alright. I still remember the whole incident in fourth year," She mutters.

"I see no difference!" We say in unison, "How foul!"'

"Don't worry, I got him back for that one," I assure her.

Hermione shakes her head, "I really do not want to know how."

Gryffindors kept coming up to me during lunch.

"Lina, that was really cool."

"No one's ever talked to Snape like that."

"I worship you now."

"Oh my God. That was legit!"

"I heard about the Snape thing from a fifth year girl. You go, Quimby!"

"Nice to hear someone put Snape in his place."

"I'd never have the nerve, just walking straight out of his class like that, you're awesome!"

I turn to Hermione, "Wow, and can't believe people like it!"

She shakes her head, "So you walk out of a class and Gryffindor's suddenly all over you."

"Yes, but it's _Snape's class."_ I emphasize, "All Gryffindors hate him." I turn to Harry and Ron, "You guys have Divination next?" I ask them both.

They sigh, "Can't wait to put up with more of Trelawney's rubbish." Harry mutters.

"Look on the bright side. You can quit after this year!" I comment.

"Oh, thank Merlin," Ron sighs in relief.

"Percy?" I ask him.

"For some reason, Divination's on my schedule. I never even signed up for anything!" He protests.

"Well, Divination's an easier class to not pay attention in than Ancient Runes," I tell him, "Just don't listen to the rubbish she spews. I'll see you guys in Defense. Annabeth will be there," I wink before leaving with Hermione.

While the Gryffindors were now too scared to speak out against Harry in front of Harry and me, it didn't stop the other houses.

"I heard he's going mad," A Ravenclaw third year girl whispers to her friends, "Something happened to him in the Third Task and he hallucinated the whole thing."

"I heard he's trying to distract us with this story. The Ministry won't be paying attention and he and Dumbledore can overthrow it," A Hufflepuff fourth year girl whispers to her group.

I start to stride over to the Hufflepuff girl but Hermione pulls me back, "No," She says firmly, "You're not going to threaten half the school."

"But you heard what she said, that's crazy!" I exclaim.

"It's not only crazy, it's sheer lunacy," Hermione agrees, "But what you need to learn, Lina, is that whenever someone disagrees with you, you cannot punch them into oblivion."

"Fine," I say shortly as we walk into Ancient Runes, which went by considerably quick. I took a three seater between Hermione and Annabeth, which was a mistake when it started. Both of them were taking very organized and detailed notes, and were giving me accusing stares because I wasn't doing the same. Well, I was _trying_ to do the same if that counts. Professor Babbling was going too fast!

"Ooh, yay," I mutter as the class is over, "Defense against the Dark Arts, my favorite!"'

"Maybe not," Annabeth says, "There have been rumors going around about Professor Umbridge and none of them are good."

"There are also rumors going around about Harry," I counter, "None of them are good. But I do agree something's off with this Umbridge character."

I sit down beside Harry in Defense, while Hermione sits with Ron, and Annabeth and Percy sit together.

Harry squeezes my hand, "How was Ancient Runes?"

"Probably better than Divination," I reply.

"Fair enough," He says.

"Well, good afternoon!" Professor Umbridge greets us. There were a few mumbled replies, "Tut, tut. Reply, 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.'"

Harry and I exchange looks, "Good afternoon Professor Umbridge." As I said a day ago, we aren't in kindergarten…

"Well, your teaching in this subject has been rather fragmented, what with the constant changing of teachers. As a result, you all are far below the standard we would expect to see you in for your O.W.L year." She says to us, "We will be following a carefully structured, theory centered, Ministry approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following please."

What I do not like in her speech:

-theory centered: sorry, but does this mean we won't be using defensive magic? Only reason I like Defense is because of that…

-carefully structured: oh, come on! Since when is fighting against evil 'carefully structured!'

-Ministry approved: okay, this is just setting off a red flag…

We copy down the course aims on the board, "Now, has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?" She asks.

Only a few people respond, "We'll try that again. When I ask you a question, you will reply, 'Yes, Professor Umbridge' or, 'No, Professor Umbridge.'" She says.

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," The class responds. Harry and I roll our eyes.

"Good. I would like you to start reading chapter one, 'Basics for Beginners.' There will be no need to talk," She says.

I was surprised because all Hermione did was shoot her hand in the air. Umbridge effectively ignored her. Hermione did not put her hand down. I wanted to see how this was going to go down, and this book is so boring anyways. I think I'd rather have Lockhart's fake ones…

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" Umbridge says in a fake sweet voice.

"Not about the chapter, no," Hermione says, "But on the board, there is nothing up there about using defensive spells."

 _Point, Hermione!_

"And your name is?" She asks.

"Hermione Granger," She replies.

"Well, Miss Granger, I can't think of any situations in which you will be attacked in my class." She says.

"Oh yeah, what about outside of your class, the world is not just happy rainbows and sunshine," I burst out in anger.

"Students raise their hands when they speak in my class, Miss-?"

"Quimby," I snarl, my eyes flashing as I put up my hand.

"Mr. Jackson?"

"Aren't you supposed to be preparing people for the real world?" Percy asks, "Well, as Lina said, the real world is not a piece of cake. When you're out there, if some evil force attacks you, what good is it going to be if you just know a bunch of stupid theory?"

By now the class was in an uproar, understanding his point completely.

"Yes, dear?" Umbridge calls to Parvati, "Your name is?"

"Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical bit on our O.W.L.?" She asks, "The first time we do the spells will be during our exam?!" She says in disbelief.

"I assure you, as long as you've studied the theory hard enough, you will be able to perform the spell under examination conditions," Umbridge reassures her. Judging by the expression on Parvati's face, it wasn't really reassuring.

"And what good is theory in the real world?" Harry demands, his fist in the air.

Umbridge sighs, "This is school, not the real world."

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting for us out there?" He demands.

"There is nothing out there, Mr. Potter," She says.

"Oh, I don't know! What if someone attacks us out of nowhere? What if a beast attacks us? What if we get lost in a dark alley?" I snarl. The horrid rumors about Umbridge, were apparently true.

"And Lord Voldemort!" Harry adds in anger, causing many people to gasp.

"That too!" I yell.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter," Umbridge grins, "And you too, Miss Quimby. Now, you have been told a certain dark wizard has returned from the dead, and this is a lie—"

"And how do you know it's false?" Percy interrupts, "Proof?"

"The Minister's word," Umbridge says firmly.

"We all know he's a crazy old man out of his mind," I point out.

Both Hermione and Annabeth were looking nervously around at the three of us.

Umbridge glares at me, "You dare to insult the Minister _himself?"_

I stare at her back as if to say, _TRY ME._

"It is not a lie! I saw him! I fought him!" Harry says angrily.

"Detention, Mr. Potter! Tomorrow evening, five o' clock, my office!" Umbridge shouts triumphantly, and I realize something in anger,

Umbridge was BAITING HARRY! She was waiting all along for Harry to bring up Voldemort! I decide then and there that I despise the woman with a passion.

"You are not in danger from any Dark Wizard, Ministry's word. If you are still worried, come see me outside of class hours. I am your friend and here to help. Now, kindly continue your reading." She smiles sweetly.

I raise my hand. I didn't bother for her to call on me, "You were baiting him!" I scream in anger.

Umbridge blinks, "Dear, whatever could you mean?"

"You were baiting Harry! You were waiting for him to bring up Voldemort!" I yell.

Her eyes harden, "That was his own fault."

Hermione gives Harry and me a warning look, but we were certainly not done.

"And so, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead on his own accord?" Harry demands.

"That was a tragic accident," Umbridge replies.

"It was murder, Voldemort killed him! Harry and I saw it with our own two eyes!" I exclaim, "But of course, you're dishonoring Cedric by lying about his death."

Umbridge smiles sweetly, "Come here, both of you," She says. We came up, "Take this to Professor McGonagall, dears," She says again in her sickly sweet voice.

I take the slip from her and read it, "Alright," I keep my voice controlled, "We don't need to take this crap. C'mon, Potter, we're out of here."

And with that, I storm out of her horrid class with Harry at my heels.

* * *

 **A/N: Phew! That was long! I hoped you enjoyed it! I noticed some of my Dralina shippers were getting a bit restless and that's part of the reason I wrote the third POV thing with Thalia and Draco at the beginning of the chapter. If you would like some more of that, let me know :) So, they met the Toad in this…I wanted to do Harry and Lina's talk with Professor McGonagall in this chapter but I thought it was far too long!**

 **Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this special long chapter!**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	32. Of Potential Beaters and Blood Quills

Of Potential Beaters and Blood Quills

 **A/N: I'm done with the Love and Hate's Daughter series. I can't take it anymore. Therefore, I will be taking a short hiatus and will not be updating until 2016. Lol. I LOVE it when they fall for that. *laughs***

 **I'm here with the next chapter! I hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas and I hope you all have a Happy New Year! :)**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Years of Change!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

Harry and I storm all the way up to Professor McGonagall's office, deflecting Peeves on the way.

We knock on her door and she sighs irritably, "What do you two need?" She says shortly.

"We've been sent to see you," Harry says stiffly.

"Sent? What do you mean?" She says impatiently.

I hold out the note and she takes it, reading through it. Her expression became more and more disapproving as she did.

"Come in here, both of you." She orders. "Well, you two? Is this true?"

"Is what true?" I ask, even though I know exactly what she's talking about.

"Is it true that you two shouted at Professor Umbridge?" She asks.

"Yes," We say in unison.

"Mr. Potter, you called her a liar?" She asks.

"Yes," Harry says stiffly.

"Miss Quimby, you insulted the Minister in front of her?"

"Yeah. I did." I deadpan.

"Mr. Potter, you told her He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back?"

"Yes."

"Miss Quimby, you swore at her before leaving?"

"Yep."

She sighs before looking at us, "Have a biscuit, you two."

I blink, "You're not going to yell at us?"

"Not this time, Quimby. Try a biscuit, they work wonders, and sit down." She says.

I exchange a look with Harry before taking a biscuit and sitting down by him. He rubs circles around my palm.

Professor McGonagall looks at us, "First of all, we Professors are not blind," She motions between Harry and me, "Severus owed me ten galleons, of course. He was betting on Mr. Malfoy. I had my money on Mr. Potter."

 _"_ _What?"_ Harry asks, "Are you talking about _Lina?_ And _Malfoy?_ Is Snape mental?"

Do the teachers sit around and bet on the students' love lives during their free time? And again with Malfoy. Well, Snape doesn't count.

"Never you mind, Potter," She brushes off the subject, "Back to the matter at hand. Both of you need to be careful." Her tone changed to low and anxious, unlike the Professor.

Harry and I chew on our biscuits and stare at her blankly.

"Misbehavior in Dolores Umbridge's class could cost you much more than House points and a detention," She says.

"What do you mean?" Harry asks.

"Use your common sense, Potter," She snaps, "Think. Where is she reporting?"

"Let me guess, the Ministry?" I cock my head, "I am not afraid of a group of people who don't even know the truth."

"Well, you should be!" She nearly snarls, "Think, Quimby! She has the power to ruin your future! Give her just a little bit of time, and she could have the power to expel you, Potter, or anyone else she wants from this school!" Her eyes flash with anger.

I flinch and her eyes soften a little as she sighs, "I need to get the message across to you. You _need_ to keep your temper under control this year, Quimby, no matter how hard it may be. As does Potter."

The bell rings and people start leaving from outside, "It says she's giving you detention every evening this week, starting tomorrow," She says.

"Every evening this week!" Harry says, horrified.

"Don't you have Quidditch trials?" I ask him.

"Yes!" He exclaims.

"Please, Professor, you care about the Gryffindor team!" I plead, a little charmspeak in my voice.

She sighs, "I suppose I can…" She snaps out of it, "She is your teacher and has every right to give you detention. You both are to report to her room at five o clock tomorrow for the first one. Tread carefully around Dolores Umbridge."

"We were telling the truth!" Harry adds.

"This is not about truth and lies! You two need to keep your heads down! I don't care what it takes! Just try and behave during her class!" She was nearly pleading. "The Ministry are a lot of fools, I agree. But they are also a lot of _powerful_ fools. You cannot say that to their faces unless you want serious trouble."

"So, we need to hate them in secret. Like Slytherins do." I comment.

"Exactly like Slytherins do," She agrees, a small smile on her face, "Didn't you two listen to the start of term feast speech Dolores Umbridge made?"

"Yeah…" I trail off, "She said a bunch of boring stuff…she said…what did Hermione say…the Ministry of Magic is trying to interfere at Hogwarts!"

"Well I'm glad you listen to Hermione Granger," She points us out of her office, "Merlin help those two through the year." She mutters under her breath.

"I need some thinking space," I mutter to Harry, "I'll see you at dinner." There was an hour and a half of free period beforehand.

"Are you alright?" He asks me in concern.

"I'm fine," I assure him, giving him a quick peck on the lips before going outside for some fresh air. Hades knows I need it after sitting through History of Magic, Snape's torture chamber, and the Pink Toad's classroom.

I walk down to the Quidditch pitch, and see a familiar girl in blue Ravenclaw Quidditch robes, readying herself for flying.

"Practicing for the Ravenclaw tryouts, Mandy?" I call, walking toward her, "Don't get why you'd want to be on a team with Chang however," I say bitterly.

She turns toward me, "Two of the Chasers have graduated last year and two spots are open."

"Are you a Chaser?" I ask her.

"I've been playing Chaser with my two brothers since forever," Mandy admits, "And Cho isn't half bad, really. I get it though, Lina. You don't want her taking Harry away."

"I really do hope you get on the Ravenclaw team," I try to change the subject, "I'll be cheering for you at every match!"

"Except the Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw ones," She points out, smirking.

"But definitely the Slytherin vs Ravenclaw ones," I laugh, "You will crush that slick git Malfoy!"

"Do you play, Lina?" She asks me.

"No," I admit, "I passed Flying, but I don't play. I go to every game Harry's in, and I'll go to every game you're in when you make it."

" _If_ I make it," She corrects.

"No if. _When,_ " I say.

"Hmm. I always thought you'd make a wicked Beater. I mean, Fred and George Weasley leave this year and they need replacements." She comments, "Thought hitting things with Bludgers would help you set off some steam."

I snort, "Mandy. You have to be kidding. Me? A Beater? Ever notice that all the Beaters are guys? No one wants a female Beater. And me? I have absolutely no experience. I suck at the bloody sport, and while it'd be nice to hit Malfoy with a Bludger, I'll find other ways to hurt him this year."

Mandy didn't say another word to me. Instead, she walks to the Quidditch tools and takes out a Beater bat and hands it to me, "Hold this—there you go, Lina." She then walks over and releases one of the Bludgers, and it comes flying toward me.

"YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY BLOODY INSANE BROCKLEHURST! IF I DIE, IT'S GONNA BE ON YOU!" I shriek. The Bludger doesn't get any slower as it spirals straight toward me.

Here goes nothing. The friends I keep…I take the bat and swing at the Bludger as hard as possible. It went straight through the middle goalpost.

Mandy was jumping down in excitement, "HELL YEAH LINA!" She screams, "I KNEW IT!" She pulls out one of the more decent spare brooms the school has, "Get on! Oh my God, you HAVE to! I've never seen anyone hit that hard on their first go, gender regardless!"

I was just about to tell her it was probably because I spent years training as a demigod. Of course I could hit. I do it all the time in the training room at Camp to let off steam. On the dummies, of course. Not the people. It's tempting sometimes, though. Instead I settled for, "ARE YOU CRAZY, WOMAN?! I HAVEN'T BEEN ON A DAMN BROOM IN FOUR BLOODY YEARS!"

"I'll help you!" She gushes. "Please! I've always wanted to train someone in Quidditch!"

I narrow my eyes at Mandy, "You would like to help a Gryffindor girl gain an advantage against Ravenclaw in Quidditch? If I say yes, and Ravenclaw finds out about this—"

"I'm a piece of toast, I know," She finishes, "And I would probably lose my boyfriend. But I want to do this. I want to train a friend. And just to let you know, I'm not going to train you as hard as I would a Ravenclaw," She smirks.

"Ooh, who's the boyfriend?" I ask her, "And I don't blame you for that."

"Terry Boot," She replies, "He's rather competitive toward Ravenclaw."

"What year?" I ask.

"Ours…" She trails off, "Four years and you still don't know who's in your year." She looks amused, "Well, I guess that's what being popular does to someone."

"Okay, okay—I'm sorry, I'm oblivious!" I throw my hands in the air.

"Please, Lina! You could make a wonderful Beater if I work with you a bit!" She pleads.

I huff, "How much time before dinner?"

She checks her watch, "Ooh. Forty five minutes passed already? We have forty five minutes left," She declares.

So she spends the first fifteen minutes perfecting my broom technique before she lets me take off. Then she has me fly around the pitch a couple times. While she sets me off to do that, she practices her Chaser skills.

"How many minutes left?" I ask.

"Twenty five," She replies, "I'm going to try the Bludger. I have another technique for you, Lina. Pretend the Bludger is someone you hate. Really hate. You want to destroy their life. You want to destroy them. You want to—"

"I GET IT!"

Thing is, a person didn't come to mind. Well, Malfoy did for one second, but was pushed out.

The Fates came to mind.

The Fates who have screwed up my life since day one.

The Fates who have thrown me into Quest after Quest, War after War, Loss after Loss. The Fates who sent me who knows where at age six and the Fates who were not done screwing with me yet.

Oh, how I hated them. But Mandy didn't have to know that. I never even told her yet about being a demigod.

So, that was why, when the Bludger came hurling straight for me, I thought of those damn Fates before swinging at it as hard as possible, "I BLOODY _HATE_ YOU! EVERYTHING YOU'VE EVER DONE, I _HATE_ YOU FOR IT! YOU WILL NEVER _LEAVE ME ALONE!_ " The Bludger soared up in the air and hit the highest goalpost.

I was so concentrated with the Fates that I barely heard Mandy's yell of, "THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

And yeah. It did feel nice to hit something and not get yelled at. She throws the Bludger one more time and I hit it as hard as possible, this time thinking of Malfoy's ferrety little face, "Now," Mandy says, holding the Quaffle, "I'm going to score and your job is to keep the Bludger away from me at all costs."

Mandy tries to score, and the Bludger heads straight for her, "LINA!" She yells, I fly toward her and hit the Bludger away from her.

"That was impressive," She says, "We'd better go, it's nearly dinnertime." We touchdown before wrestling the Bludger in its spot.

"I have to admit, that was really cool," I tell Mandy as the two of us walk back to the castle, our arms linked.

"Isn't it?" She gushes, "Maybe we should do this tomorrow evening?"

"Ahem. About that," I shift. "I kind of, sort of, landed myself in detention every evening this week from the Pink Toad."

"Oh yeah," She says, "That was really cool. I was there, remember? With Ravenclaw?"

"Right," I say, "How'd Annabeth take the whole thing?"

"Well, she called you an idiot for doing that," Mandy says bluntly, "And grumbled about how she put up with you for years but loves you anyway."

"Typical Annabeth," I say, "Catch you later."

Mandy pulls me in a one arm hug, "See you later, Lina!" She calls before she walks toward the Ravenclaw table.

I walk towards the Gryffindor table and slip next to Harry.

"I know that okay, will you please stop biting my head off?" Hermione says wearily to Harry, "Oh good. You're here." She says in relief. She looks at me, "Why is your face flushed? Have you been running outside or something?"

"Or something," I snort.

Harry turns around to look at me, a suspicious glare on his face, "She has a point. Where were you?" It was rather obvious he wasn't in the best of moods.

"Okay, listen. I walked toward the Quidditch pitch and found Mandy practicing for Ravenclaw tryouts." I start.

"Who's Mandy?" Ron asks.

"Mandy Brocklehurst," Hermione sighs in exasperation, "Brunette Ravenclaw girl, blue eyes, a bit on the tall side? Our year? One of Lina's friends? Rings a bell, Ronald?"

"And she was like, 'you know, you'd make a good Beater,' and I was like, 'you've got to be kidding me' and then she put the bat in my hands and sent a Bludger at me and I hit it, and it turned out I 'had potential,' Mandy's words. And then she was like 'you should get on the broom, Lina' and I was like, 'I don't know how' and she was like, 'I'll help you,' and she did, and here I am," I gush out at once.

"Wow," Ron says, "With practice, you could actually have a shot at getting Beater when Fred and George graduate."

"Maybe," I say.

"It'd be really cool if you got on the team," Harry grins at me.

Suddenly, Fred and George appear out of nowhere. You can't Apparate in Hogwarts, right?

"Eavesdropped on you, Lina my dear," Fred says.

"Our sincere apologies," George says.

"But our worries for a new Beater," Fred starts.

"Are gone!" George finishes.

"There are two Beaters on a team," I remind them, "And you've never even seen me at it, your faith levels astound me."

"Oh. Right," Fred says, "Two Beaters. And if Brocklehurst thinks you're good, you're good. She tends to criticize people at Quidditch."

"Really? All she offered me was praise," I say, "Maybe Mandy was afraid to upset a friend?"

"No, it's because you're good," George says confidently as we get up for the common room.

"Let's do Snape's essay," Ron declares.

"Ron wants to do his homework?" I comment, "Wow."

"The properties of moonstone and its uses in potion making," he says as he wrote. He turns to Hermione, "What are the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion making?"

"Now that's the Ron we know!" I say as Harry laughs.

I realize something, "Hey! Where's Kelp Head?"

Harry furrows his eyebrows, "Percy? He went off with that blonde girl after Defense. Haven't seen him since."

The door to the common room opens and a disheveled Percy walks in. I notice red lipstick on his face. "What happened to you?" I ask him incredulously, "Do I even need to ask? The girls here are bloody insane! Here. Let me help you. Easy. Sit down and we'll talk." I walk him to the couch.

"Do you know what it's like, Fire-Girl," Percy says, "To have all those… _girls_ on you? I'd take Shrimpzilla any day over that!"

Ron looks at Percy enviously, "Don't complain! I'd kill to have girls on me! No one looks at me!"

"Shh, Ronald," I glare, "Go on, Percy. Was Annabeth with you?"

"She was. Half of them ended up in the Hospital Wing because of her. The other half because of me. Your roommate won't be in your dorm tonight." He says.

I scoff, "Lavender? Good riddance! Who were the others?"

"Her, a Hufflepuff girl called Hannah Abbott, and a Ravenclaw girl, I think her name was Marietta Edgecombe?" Percy shudders, "And another Gryffindor girl, Lavender's friend, although she didn't really do anything besides be near Lavender, so Annabeth and I left her alone."

"Parvati Patil?" I guess. "She's cool. I don't think she would do anything like that."

Just then Parvati came in and walked toward Percy, "Sorry about Lavender," She says, "She's a little…forward when it comes to boys. Oh hi, Lina." I wave back as she walks up to the dormitories.

 _"_ _A little?"_ Percy repeats. I pat him on the back.

I notice Hermione yelling her head off at Fred and George, "I'll be back," I tell Percy absentmindedly before walking toward them.

"It is NOT excellent!" Hermione screeches at them.

I put a hand on her shoulder, "What's going on here?"

Hermione turns to glare at me, "These two have been testing their items on first years!" She declares angrily.

I turn to Fred and George, getting angry myself. I loved a good joke. But testing on _first years?_ Come on! I give them a death glare.

"Oh, Lina, not you too!" Fred says, "We've been paying them!"

"One of them could get really sick!" I say indignantly, "Use me if you have to! Not the innocent first years!"

"No one should be used!" Hermione says angrily, "Whether it's a first year or Lina or anyone! If you don't stop doing this, I will—"

"Put us in detention?" Fred taunts.

"Make us write lines?" George smirks.

I snicker a little, as well as onlookers around the common room. Hermione fixes me a glare before turning to Fred and George, "No," She says in a dangerously calm voice, "But I will write your mother."

I gasp, as well as Fred and George. I didn't know Hermione had it in her to threaten like that! It makes me so proud…of course it takes practice to threaten people the way _I_ do it.

"You wouldn't," George looks horrified.

"I would," Hermione says grimly, "I can't stop you eating the stupid things yourselves, but you're not giving them to first years." She gives them one last threatening look before stalking off.

I walk back to where Percy was sitting, "So the Lavender girl was hitting on me and basically giving me no personal space whatsoever, then the Hufflepuff one tried asking me to the Welcoming Ball and had a fit when I said no, and the Ravenclaw girl was making hints about some kind of trip happening soon and started insulting Annabeth. She was the one that got hurt the most by her."

"The Hogsmeade trip, probably." I shake my head, "Ignore them. They're not worth it. I'm turning in, goodnight." I share a quick kiss with Harry.

"Night, Fire-Girl," Percy calls as I follow Hermione up to the girls' dormitories.

* * *

The next day started out pretty boring. There was Double Charms and Double Transfiguration. Let me sum them both up: OWLs are important blah blah blah, they will affect your career blah blah blah, insert tough lesson here, insert enormous homework pile here. Luckily, I still found Charms as my strong subject. It's my favorite class. It used to be Defense, but we have the Pink Toad now.

Harry, Ron, Percy, and I were in the library looking up the uses of moonstones in potion-making during lunch hour. Well, Harry, Ron, and I were. Percy was in there eating a sandwich and talking to Annabeth who was at the nearest table.

Care of Magical Creatures was next. I liked that class. Two problems: one being Hagrid wasn't here, two being I had to put up with the Slytherins, I hate the lot of them…minus one.

"Hey Thals!" I call.

"Lina-flower!" She hugs me. I notice Parkinson was glaring at Thalia. There was a bruise on her face, "I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. She is so…"

"Pug faced? Annoying? Clingy? Horrible? Mean? Jealous? Spiteful?" I finish for her, "Oh my gods. Thank you. I would punch her, but I don't have the time."

Professor Grubbly-Plank shows us these things called Bowtruckles and tells us to sketch them, labeling the body parts, by the end of the lesson.

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry asks her.

"Never you mind," Professor Grubbly-Plank says shortly.

We get a Bowtruckle and start sketching it. Thalia joins us, "Can't be near those damn Slytherins twenty four seven," She whispers to me. I laugh.

"Hey Pinecone face," Percy says.

Thalia narrows her eyes, "Kelp Head."

"Lightning face!" Percy retorts.

Thalia and I snort in laughter, "Charming." Thalia says.

Harry tells us what Malfoy said to him earlier. "Dumbledore would know if something happened to Hagrid," She says, "We have to ignore Malfoy."

"Did you have a lesson with Umbridge yet?" I ask Thalia.

"No, not yet. Slytherin has it tomorrow," She replies, "Looking forward to it," She says sarcastically, "From what I've heard." She sighs, "Malfoy's been going on to me and the others about how the new teacher 'favors Purebloods' and 'dotes on the Ministry and the kids of high officials' and a bunch of other crap."

"Typical slick git," I mutter.

"He's all talk though," Thalia smirks, "Bet if we actually put him in a physical fight…"

"I'd have him in the Hospital Wing in a matter of seconds," I grin.

"Father was talking to the Minister a couple days ago," The slick git himself speaks up. Let's see what his bloody father has to say. "It sounds like the Ministry's really determined to cut down on substandard teaching in this place. Even if that grown moron _does_ show up again, he'll probably be sent packing straight away."

"OUCH!" Harry grips the Bowtruckle too hard due to Malfoy's comment and it retaliated. Luckily I was done with the picture.

Instead I turn toward Malfoy, "Hagrid is a good man." I say coldly, "The only reason they'd take him away is because of pompous gits, such as yourself."

"Oh, hello, Lina-flower! Didn't see you there," He smirks.

"Don't. Call. Me. Lina. Flower." I snarl dangerously, "Just because Thalia can call me that does not mean you can. You little piece of crap."

"Five points from Gryffindor," He says simply with a smug smirk that I wanted to wipe off his ferrety little face.

My eyes widen, _"_ _WHAT DID YOU SAY?"_ I snarl.

"Lina. I'm a Prefect." He says simply, as if it made him ruler of the world's decisions.

The bell echoes distantly. "That does NOT make you ruler of the world, you ass!" I hug Thalia goodbye before running off with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Percy.

"Another five points!" Malfoy calls.

I proceed to rant about that awful git to the four of them, "Who the bloody hell gave that little git the power to go around taking points from Gryffindor like that?" I yell in anger.

"As much as I hate it, Lina, he _is_ a Prefect." Hermione says.

"What was Dumbledore thinking?" Harry grumbles.

"He reminds me a bit of Clarisse," Percy says.

I snort, "Hate to say it, Kelp Head, but Clarisse is a daughter of Ares who's actually threatening. I could take down Malfoy with one punch."

We all laugh at that.

* * *

"Good evening, Mr. Potter and Miss Quimby." Umbridge greets us sweetly. After we ran into Angelina Johnson, who wasn't really pleased with Harry for getting detention during tryouts, we walked upstairs for Umbridge's detention.

"Evening," Harry says stiffly. I merely nod. Harry took the seat nearest to the Toad. I give him a look before sitting in the other seat. _Now was NOT the time to be chivalrous, Potter._

"You're going to be doing some lines for me, children," the Toad says.

 _Lines. Those aren't bad. We'll be fine._

"Not with your quills. You're going to be using some rather special ones of mine," She says sweetly.

Special quills? For lines? My red flags are going off...

"I would like Miss Quimby to write, 'I must not disrespect authority,' and I would like Mr. Potter to write, 'I must not tell lies.'" The Toad smiles in a very creepy way.

"How many times?" Harry asks.

"Let's just say, as long as it takes for the message to sink in," She giggles.

I'm really creeped out now...

"There's no ink," I tell her.

"Oh, dear, you won't need any ink," the Toad says. I look at her incredulously.

I sigh before putting pen to paper: _I must not disrespect authority._ I wince. There was a sharp pain in the back of my hand. I see a cut in my hand. _I must not disrespect authority_ was written on the back of my hand, IN MY OWN BLOOD.

I share a look of horror with Harry.

 _Now THIS is really messed up._

* * *

 **A/N: I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter! I'll probably do another Slytherin scene in the next chapter, but not this one. I hoped you guys liked what I did with Lina and Mandy in this chapter. I'm not sure if I want Lina to be Gryffindor's Beater, but it's likely it will happen. Those Blood Quills! I really hate that Toad...lol.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	33. Hating Him Less and Miss Insanity

Hating Him Less and Miss Insanity

 **A/N: Yay, New Year's Eve is here! Nothing's really happened in my life over the past three days besides me sitting around like a lazy bum watching movies and reading fanfics. I wrote this. It's kind of a filler. It** ** _is_** **a filler. Oh well. It's over 4k+ words, maybe something important is in it ;)**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter of, 'The Years of Change!' :)**

* * *

 **Slytherin Common Room**

"So, Drakey, the Welcoming Ball's coming up," Parkinson flirts, "And I'm certain you need a date."

Thalia scoffs at the idiotic girl before going back to studying Lady Artemis's hunting plans for the upcoming year.

"Fine," Malfoy snaps through gritted teeth.

"YAY!" Parkinson squeals, "And I'm gonna buy a grey dress to match your suit! It's gonna be GREAT!" She gave him a wet kiss and ran up to the dormitories still squealing in glee.

Malfoy wipes his cheek, "A night with Parkinson." He mutters in disgust, "Now how am I supposed to get a dance with her without her turning me away?"

Thalia sneers at him, "Parkinson? That little pug-face will be clinging to you like a slut all night. She won't turn you away."

"What makes you think I'm talking about Parkinson?" He retorts.

Thalia scoffs as soon as she realizes which girl he's talking about, "I'm the _least_ of your problems in _that_ department. Lina _hates_ you. If you approach her for a dance, you'll look like an absolute fool. She'll either start laughing or glare at you and walk away."

There was some silence before Thalia says, "You know what I've realized about you?"

"What?" Malfoy says.

"I realized Lina wasn't exaggerating about you. That you're an asshole who thinks you're better than others. You want to have Lina, then you need to stop insulting her friends every time you see them. At least tolerate their presence, they're much better than you anyway." She snarls at him, "Lina-flower's all about loyalty. Get some." She says coldly, "I don't have to be a daughter of Aphrodite to know that." She covers her mouth.

 _Damn._ That last part. She said too much. No big deal. It's not like he knows about demigods, right?

Malfoy's eyes widen as he looks at her. "You're one of them?" He asks, "Like Lina?"

"One of what?" She snaps. He _better_ not say demigods.

"Those… _demigods,"_ He says.

Thalia stares at him for a moment. Then she had Malfoy pinned to a wall, _"_ _How the hell did you find out about us?"_ She demands furiously, _"_ _Did you stalk my flower?! I'm sure Lina would not tell you this!"_

Malfoy's eyes widen in fear, "I—I was curious about Li—Lina and—"

"So, you did stalk her!" Thalia snarls, "She already has a lot on her plate, she didn't need you to do that, you asshole!"

"N—no t—that's n—not w—what," He stammers, "You're hurting me!"

Thalia glares at him, "I meant to. What. Did. You. Do. To. Lina."

"I—I—in our third year a—at the be—beginning o—of it there were these—things attacking u—us and she used some sort of fi—fire thing to get rid of them and—OW! That hurts!" Malfoy says.

"Keep going," She says coldly, "Never thought I'd make the ever-so-composed Draco Malfoy tremble for his mother," She smirks.

"So y—yeah. Then in our fir—first year she—she used some sort of power to get us to leave her—her compartment," Malfoy stammers, "And—and in third year she was talking to some girl called Anne about st—stuff and—"

Thalia glares at him in disgust, "So because you had a crush on her, you decided to find out her secret! I suppose you went to the library and somehow found her out!" She snarls. She releases him so he fell hard on the ground, rubbing his sides. She stood over him, "And for your information, I am a demigod. Daughter of the King of the gods Zeus, in fact. And, Lina is a fire user that knows nearly every hex in existence. So don't mess with _either of us._ And I don't want Lina-flower _ANYWHERE_ near you right now. You will ruin her. I did my part for her already. _Know the enemy, Thals."_ She mimics Lina, "I found out the enemy's an asshole, that's it! You are one of the reasons people become Hunters of Artemis."

With that, she storms to the girls dormitories, leaving a shocked and injured Draco Malfoy behind her. He looked up at her with determination.

 _"_ _I will get the girl. Don't know how. But I will have Lina Quimby."_

Thalia sneers down at him from upstairs, "Only if you change your personality. Not sure if it's possible."

Draco glares up at Thalia. _He'll show her._

* * *

 **Lina**

Harry and I share a look of horror before looking up at the Toad.

She gives a slight giggle, "Yes?" She asks us.

Now, here is what I wanted to do, _"_ _THIS SHOULDN'T BE ALLOWED! YOU ARE AN EVIL TOAD AND I'M PRETTY SURE THEY ONLY DID THIS IN MEDIEVAL TIMES! CUTTING OPEN OUR HANDS! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? DID THE MINISTER SERIOUSLY ALLOW THIS! I'M SOOO OUT OF HERE YOU PIECE OF CRAP! COME ON, POTTER!"_

But she was looking at us for signs of weakness. She was _expecting_ us to do that. I am NOT going to cater to her evil little wishes. So instead I say, "I didn't say anything, Professor. Did you, Harry?"

We share a look of understanding before Harry said, "Not me. It must've been something else, Professor."

So on it went. _I must not disrespect authority. I must not disrespect authority. I must not disrespect authority. I must not disrespect authority._ I am Lina Quimby. I'm strong, and I won't show this evil Toad face any sign of weakness. I send Harry a reassuring look before I kept going. Slicing my hand, over, and over, and over. I've been through worse. It's Harry I'm worried about.

After what seemed like hours she finally said, "Let me see your hands." Harry and I show her our hands. "Tut, tut, I don't seem to have made much of an impression yet," She smiles creepily. "We'll just have to try again tomorrow evening, won't we? You may go."

Harry and I immediately check our watches. It was past midnight. We make sure we were distanced from the Toad before we hug each other, sniffling on each other's shoulders.

"That…was…horrible!" I sniffle.

"We've been in there for seven hours! And we have to do this again!" Harry exclaims in horror.

We pull apart, "Harry, are you okay?" I ask him concernedly.

"Yeah, don't worry about me, love, I'm fine," He assures, "You?"

"Never better," I assure him.

We reach the deserted common room before facing each other. "We're going to get through this, together."

"Together," Harry agrees. We share a kiss before going up to our separate dormitories.

"Hey, Lina!" Hermione calls.

 _OH HELL! She's still awake?! Now what?_

"Oh, hi Hermione," I call, sounding as casual as possible, stuffing my bloodied hand in my pocket, "Can't sleep?"

"I've been doing some homework," Hermione says, "And I wanted to wait for you."

I groan, "I have so much to do."

"How was the detention?" Hermione asks me.

I look down at my bloodied hand, "Lines. We did…lines."

"She kept you in for a long time," Hermione says.

"Long lines," I say, hoping to sound genuine.

Hermione nods sympathetically. This is why I wasn't telling her. Imagine her face if I told her what REALLY happened, "Come here," She sighs, "I'm helping you with Snape's essay before your homework load gets out of hand."

"Thank you," I say relieved, "You're a true lifesaver. Next time I get in trouble like this again—"

"You'll have gone back to normal," Hermione shakes her head, handing me a piece of parchment. I take it with my good hand.

An hour and a half later, I had a completed moonstone essay and Hermione had worked on the Vanishing Spell with me, "I can't thank you enough," I tell Hermione. I get ready for bed, it was already one thirty in the morning and there were still classes tomorrow, "Night."

"Night, Lina." She sighs.

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Little did I know that when I fell asleep, my bloodied hand dangling from the bed, Hermione saw the _I must not disrespect authority_ written in blood and let out a gasp of horror, she'd read about these before and hoped her best friend had the sense to tell someone, "Oh, dear Lina…that evil, _evil,_ woman!"

* * *

I wake up the next morning exhausted as hell. My first class was Ancient Runes with both Hermione and Annabeth. I took a quick shower before slipping into my robes. I fish through my trunk for a glove to put over my hand. No…people would be suspicious. I'll just lay low today. I slip my hand in my pocket before putting on my schoolbag with my good hand.

Hermione was waiting for me at the edge of the empty dormitory. She was glaring at me pointedly. "What'd I do this time?!" I exclaim.

"It's not you." She says angrily, "It's that foul woman! I saw what she did while you were sleeping! She did this during the detention, didn't she? Do you know what that's called?"

I shake my head.

"It's called a Blood Quill! It was used on students as punishment for major offenses! Much bigger than what you did! It was outlawed in the beginning of the seventeenth century! I read that in—"

"Hogwarts, A History," I finish with an eye roll.

"You need to tell someone!" She says heatedly, "Professor McGonagall, or better yet, Professor Dumbledore!"

"I don't need that evil crappy toad thinking she got the best of me!" I argue heatedly, "And what the hell is Dumbledore going to do huh? He literally kept Harry in the dark all summer!"

"You literally got your hand sliced open and you're arguing about strength and weakness?!" Hermione argues back, "You're the most stubborn person I've ever known in my life! And Dumbledore _would_ care if Blood Quills are being used on his students!"

"Just drop it!" I say angrily, "Alright? Just drop it." I turn on my heel and leave the dormitory.

I eat breakfast alone, Percy, Harry, or Ron were nowhere to be seen.

I walk toward Ancient Runes. I go down the steps and bump into someone going _up_ the steps. We crash to the floor.

"Oh my gods! I am so sorry! I barely got any sleep so I'm really out of it!" I apologize as I pull him up.

"Quite all right, Lina," The person says.

My face turned from apologetic to menacing in a matter of seconds, "Malfoy."

"So, how's your day going?" He asks me.

I blink in surprise. I was so tired that I wanted to get rid of him quickly, "Fine. I have Ancient Runes. Bye, Draco."

"Did you just call me Draco?" He calls after me.

I realized my little slip. "Hell no, Malfoy!" I snap before walking toward Ancient Runes.

He smirks, "Face it, you find me _irresistible."_

 _"_ _Irresistible_ to punch that is, I hope that's what you were implying?" I ask him.

Then I skip off to Ancient Runes. If I were to be honest with myself, Malfoy did change over the summer. Not in personality, he was still a slick git, but in looks. He'd grown taller, over 6'0, a skyscraper to my 5'2. He changed his hair. It was actually kind of cute. He'd gotten some muscle. No wonder he was the Prince of Slytherin. Prince of Slytherin, Princess of Gryffindor. I let out a contented sigh.

I snap out of it. Then I realize what I just did. I might as well have betrayed Harry for thinking that way, about an asshole like Malfoy, no less. Something I promised never to do. Then I slap myself. Across the face. Hard. "NO, LINA!" I exclaim, stomping my foot for emphasis. My voice echoes in the hallway. I shake my head in disgust with myself before continuing on.

I slip into Ancient Runes just in time and take a seat next to Annabeth, making sure to put my left hand in my pocket. Good thing it wasn't the hand I wrote with that gets sliced…

"Hey, Fire-Girl," She greets me as I sit next to her.

"Hey!" I say, "How's Hogwarts going for you?" I ask her, "I heard about the girls the day before from Kelp Head."

She rolls her eyes, "They're all over the place. Do you have to deal with this?"

"Well, people think Harry is some crazy maniac so girls are probably pointing him out and avoiding him, so no." I say bluntly, "Therefore I get him all to myself. Except Cho Chang. I hate that girl so much."

We couldn't talk anymore until after class because Professor Babbling had started the lesson. Once the lesson was over, Annabeth and I talked before parting ways.

We had Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, and Astronomy, and the teachers kept piling homework on us. I wish I could be like Percy! He didn't have to take the OWLs, so he barely paid attention to anything. After Care of Magical Creatures, the last one before dinner, Thalia had stopped me to talk.

"I can't take him anymore, Lina-flower," She hisses, "I'm sorry, but I am done. Here's what I found out: he's a horrid person! In and out!"

"Who?" I ask.

 _"_ _Malfoy!"_ She hisses, "Did you know that he knows our secret?"

"First of all, I'm impressed that you managed to stand him for two days, something I would never be able to do. Second, I know! He bloody stalked me all of third year and found it out!" I shake my head, "Ever since then I had a new fear, one that he'd tell the entire school on me! And his father told him who _my_ father is! That'd _ruin_ my reputation! He knows my parentage! He could tell _everyone!_ I'd never say this to his face, but it scares the bloody hell out of me!" I admit, tears running down my face.

Thalia hugs me, "That will _never_ happen. I think you hate him much more than he does you. After two days with him, I have found out that he is a _complete asshole,_ but I know that he would _never_ do that to you. He doesn't hate you at all, Lina, sometimes…quite the opposite." She whispers the last part quietly. "I've seen it in his face. And even if he _dares_ try, he will be dealing with _me,_ and he will _never_ be able to have kids."

"Wait, what do you mean…ohh," I say, realizing that Thalia meant she was going to kick him where the sun doesn't shine, "You don't know Malfoy like I do. I wouldn't put it above him to tell."

"I'm sure he wouldn't. He only threatens to do it to get under your skin, like assholes do. At least he better only be doing that if he wants a kid in the future," She says and we laugh.

"Thank you for that, Thals. I needed it," I smile before we walk up to the castle.

"Talking about me, are we girls?" Malfoy himself comes up to us.

Thalia and I turn to him, our eyes flashing. "I thought I said not to mess with either of us," Thalia growls at him, "What makes you foolish enough to mess with us together?"

"Yeah, what makes you, Daddy's Death Eater in Training?" I say haughtily while snickering at him.

He glares at me. "You should really get off your high horse. At least I have a daddy who's always there. What about you two? Oh right. One's the Dark Lord who hates you, the other's the King of the gods who doesn't make any time for you."

Thalia and I exchange furious looks, "You did _not_ just go there," I snarl dangerously, _"_ _Slick git."_

"I did go there, _Lina."_ He was trying to keep his voice from trembling. "What're you going to do about it?"

Surprisingly for Malfoy, Thalia was the one who lunged for him, and I didn't bother holding her back. She punches him in the jaw harder than anyone has ever done, "How dare you." She hisses before storming away, "Bye Lina." She says, a little more calmly.

"Bye Thals!" I wave.

My heart softened like .0000000000001 percent at the sight of Malfoy on the ground, holding his face. I was in no way angry at Thalia for doing this, I thought it was justified. Two days with Malfoy, she was sure to snap. I lean down to help him up. "Are you alright?" I ask.

"Fine," He says.

"Go to Madam Pomfrey," I tell him, "I can't stare at that damn brown blotch she gave you any longer. It's making me want to be nice to you. The thought of that makes me shudder."

"Did _Lina Quimby_ just tell me to look out for my well-being?" He raises an eyebrow, clearly misinterpreting my words. The thought of that makes me shudder…hello? I was NOT being nice.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I roll my eyes, "Oh, and Draco?"

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Say that about my family again and I'll throw you in the Fields of Punishment," I smile sweetly, "Bye, Draco! Get that cut healed before I'm forced to be nice to you! It's not like I'm worried or anything! And get that damn grin off your face, it's creeping the bloody hell out of me!" I stalk off, preparing to scold myself for what I just did, and vowing to avoid Dra—I mean Malfoy.

"Yeah, Lina." He says, not believing his luck, "Bye…I'll get it healed…"

* * *

Harry and I walk hand in hand to our detention after dinner, which was insufferable. Hermione had told Ron about the Blood Quill thing, and they think we should tell someone. Harry and I held our ground, saying we don't want the Toad to think her plan is working.

"Ready, love?" He asks, kissing my forehead.

I sigh, "As I'll ever be."

"Good evening," We say stiffly in unison before taking our seats.

She hands us the Blood Quills, "You know what to do!" She says with a soft little giggle.

I write _I must not disrespect authority_ over and over, the only thing that got me through it was thinking about the Toad and Snape killing each other.

At midnight, she checks our hands and lets us leave. "Goodnight Harry," I say as we reach the common room.

"Night, love," He says, kissing me.

As soon as he went upstairs I take out a piece of parchment and my _NORMAL_ quill.

 _Bets on DADA Teacher (AKA Pink Toad)_

 _Created by: Miss Insanity_

 _Please put a tally mark by your choice:_

 _1) Killed by Professor Snape (or Professor McGonagall, any Professor or Professors, if it is Snape then they need to finish each other off!)_

 _2) Quit because of students driving her crazy_

 _3) Killed by students themselves_

 _4) Someone fires her because she's a horrid teacher_

 _5) Killed by natural forces_

 _6) Insults a centaur/half human, etc. and gets killed_

 _7) Faces a Death Eater, has no idea how to defeat them (she doesn't teach us magic, maybe she sucks at the practical level?) and dies_

 _8) How many of you want to bet she's a secret Death Eater who gets sold out and chucked in Azkaban?_

 _Hopefully one of these happens, my fellow Gryffindors! I can't stand that evil hag! You'll see me again with more ways to destroy her! Enjoy!_

 _Xoxo Miss Insanity_

I hum before pinning it up on the common room notice board. I used 'Miss Insanity' because no one will know it's me and it sounds cool. Then I head up to the common room. Hermione was fast asleep. I work on a Transfiguration essay before going to sleep at one fifteen in the morning.

I wake up the next day before getting ready. Hermione and I head down to the common room to find a bunch of people standing by the common room notice board.

"Who do you reckon Miss Insanity is?" A boy asks, "Besides the fact she's a girl."

"No clue," Another girl asks, "She's brilliant! I put killed by students themselves."

"I put killed by Snape," The boy replies.

"I put secret Death Eater," A different girl grins, "Miss Insanity has a point there, and Umbridge is certainly evil enough."

Hermione notices my smirk, _"_ _What did you do?"_ She hisses, "Because I'm pretty sure it's a safe bet to say _you're_ Miss Insanity. Nevertheless," She walks up and tallies 'someone fires her because she's a horrid teacher.' "Because making a bet list by an alias name and showing it to all of Gryffindor is _so_ much better than just telling someone about the Blood Quills," She mutters, "I will never _ever_ understand your logic, Lina."

I smirk, "You don't have to."

Percy, Harry, and Ron come up to us.

"I put killed by students themselves," Percy says with a grin.

"Same," Harry says.

"I put secret Death Eater," Ron says, "She's bloody evil enough! I love Miss Insanity!"

"Let me let you guys in on a little secret," I grin. I lean close and whisper, _"_ _You're looking at her._ I was sick of that Toad. So I made a bet list and put it up in the common room. I went by an alias because it sounded cool."

"Wicked," Ron grins.

"That's really cool, love," Harry says, planting a kiss on my forehead.

"You said we'd see you again with more ways to destroy her," Ron says as we walk to breakfast, "I can help you there. Tossed in a boiling vat of acid, a secret room in Hogwarts swallows her…Fred and George's prank goes seriously wrong…she looks at the view of the Astronomy tower and _slips_ …"

The day passes in a blur. Miss Insanity was a fresh topic around Gryffindor House, and people were offering suggestions to who she could be and how cool she was. I can't lie and say that I wasn't satisfied and a bit smug with this. The topic has even traveled in all the houses save for Slytherin. While the other Houses couldn't bet, Gryffindors were telling Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs the choices and they were offering their opinions. Thinking about my Miss Insanity alias made tonight's detention a whole lot easier to get through.

Harry and I leave the detention hand in hand, walking to the common room. "Harry, one second…"

"What is it love?" He asks me in concern.

"Is that…Ron?" I ask, peeking behind a statue.

Harry and I look at each other before walking over to the statue. "Ron, mate?" Harry asks, "What are you doing?"

"Er—nothing," He stammers, "What are you doing?"

"What do you think we're doing?" I tell him, "We're leaving that hag's detention. You, look like you've been outside playing Quidditch or something." A lightbulb came in my mind. "Wait…I remember you saying that you make a good Keeper…and there are Keeper tryouts tomorrow…and you have a decent broom…"

"Okay, okay! Lina's got me." Ron says defensively, "I've been practicing. I—I thought that I could try out for Gryffindor Keeper now I have a decent broom. Go on. Laugh."

"We're not laughing," Harry says after we share a look.

"Yeah, it'd be really cool if you got on!" I add, "I've never seen you play Keeper, how much of a chance do you think you have?"

"I'm not bad," Ron says, "During the family matches I'd always keep for them."

"You'll do great," I assure, "I'd go to the field and watch, but…"

"That Toad," Ron finishes.

The three of us walk to the common room. "Let's check the Miss Insanity board," Ron says excitedly before dragging us over.

"Looks like secret Death Eater's in the lead," I comment, scanning the amount of tallies beside it, "Though killed by students themselves is not far behind. Looks like nearly every Gryffindor tallied it. Wow. Glad to know we're not the only ones that loathe the woman."

"I still think you should tell someone about the Blood Quills," Hermione says.

"The woman's torturing you two! If your parents knew about those…" Ron trails off.

"Well I haven't got any of those, have I Ron?" Harry snaps.

"And I'm sure mine wouldn't give a damn," I snarl.

"You have to report this!" Hermione insists, "It's really simple."

"It is not simple!" Harry roars, "Whatever this is. You don't understand! Neither of you! The only one that understands is Lina!"

"Help me and Ron understand!" Hermione pleads with him, but he storms upstairs.

I sigh and gaze upstairs where he stormed off before turning to face Ron and Hermione, "Listen. Last time Harry 'reported' something, what happened?" I didn't wait for them to answer, "He was called a liar and attention seeker."

"But, if you guys go to Dumbledore," Hermione starts.

"HE DOESN'T GIVE A DAMN!" I yell. "He doesn't care! He kept Harry in the dark! So did you! I told him some, and the only reason I managed to get the info is because Klaus sent me a letter! The Headmaster probably has good intentions, but right now he's making a mistake! If anything, he's bringing Harry CLOSER to Voldemort!" With that, I stalk to the boy's dormitories.

"Alright, Potter?" I ask him, a small smile on my face.

We spent the evening doing homework, talking, and laughing. Before I knew it, I was tired and I fell asleep.

In the wrong dormitory with Harry's arm around me.

 _Oops._

Let's not mention the fact that Percy walked in minutes later and if looks could kill, Harry would be dead.

* * *

 **A/N: That was the chapter! I hoped you liked the scenes in it! :)**

 **Next chapter will talk about Ron being Keeper, some sort of Malfoy scene, and how the Toad is made High Inquisitor UGH I HATE HER, I should make a hate Umbridge club like someone said, you know the drill. If you want to join put, 'Proud Toad Hater' in your review somewhere :P**

 **The chapter AFTER that, chapter 35, will be…THE WELCOMING BALL! EEK! So excited! Lina will be going with Harry…do you want Ron and Hermione going together as friends? Although you may have a wait before it happens because I start school Monday and will be whisked into the land of homework, honors, and tough projects, tests, and quizzes. You MIGHT get another chapter, chapter 34, before then. Maybe not. I work hard enough for you readers, so…**

 **I need some help from you guys:**

 **-Dralina shippers:** **I want Draco to have a dance with Lina at the Welcoming Ball, but how will he do it without getting ridiculed by her? Answer in a review!**

 **-Miss Insanity:** **Any more ideas for destroying the Toad? Answer in a review!**

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! ;)**

 **Also...who wants to be my 400th reviewer? :P You guys are all awesome, the fact that I'm even close to 400.**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	34. Preparations, the Assault, wait, Malfoy?

Preparations, the Assault, wait, Malfoy?

 **A/N: Happy Late New Year's Day! Unfortunately, school starts in two days, which means: no more lovely long 5k+ chapters every few days for you and more homework and pain for me, it's a lose-lose situation here :( So this will be the last update for a while. Oh well. I didn't really do much for New Year's Day except watch the NYC ball drop on TV.**

 **400 REVIEWS WHOOP YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND THE BEST SUPPORTERS I COULD EVER HAVE THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Years of Change!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

My eyes flutter open, then close again.

"Uh…Harry…?" I heard Ron's voice snicker, "Care to explain? Have you moved to third base with our Lina?"

Harry gasps, "Merlin, no, what do you take me for! She just fell asleep on my chest and I didn't want to wake her. She looked so adorable I just couldn't!" Harry defends, "I didn't do anything with her!"

"You should wake her, we've got classes and she can't go like this. Wonder how she's going to explain to Hermione," Ron snickers.

I hear the distinct sound of a pillow being thrown, "You're not helping." Harry snaps, "Look, Ron. There's half an hour before she has to be awake. I'll carry Lina up to her dormitory, no one will ever know."

I vaguely felt a pair of hands gently pick me up and lift me off the bed, and head up the stairs when:

THUMP!

I lay down hard, my eyes wide open, "POTTER!" I yell. I pull myself up and find myself on the floor of the common room, glaring fiercely at Harry.

Harry curses under his breath, "You were much more peaceful when asleep, love." He mutters.

We hear footsteps coming down the stairs and tense, but we sigh in relief when Hermione was the one who appeared, "Harry, did you try to carry her up here?" She asks.

"Yeah…" Harry trails off.

Hermione laughs, "You haven't read Hogwarts, A History, have you?"

I roll my eyes, "Hermione, you are the only one I know in Hogwarts that has actually read that blasted book," I deadpan.

"Boys aren't allowed in the girls dormitories!" Hermione exclaims, "It pushed Harry out when he tried! Apparently they didn't trust boys to go into the girls dormitories."

"But you guys are allowed in ours without getting booted out!" Harry protests.

"I guess that's how it is," Hermione says, "Come on, Lina, classes start soon." She adds before I follow her up.

I turn back, "Sorry, Harry, I didn't know." I say apologetically before turning around.

The two of us got first dibs on the bathroom, much to Lavender's dismay. Once we were all ready, we head down to meet the boys for breakfast.

"Love," Harry says, his voice trembling, "Could you please tell your overprotective best friend that nothing happened last night?"

I turn to Percy, who had been glaring at Harry the entire time, "Percy," I fill my voice with charmspeak, "Nothing happened last night. We did not do anything except sleep next to each other. I was fully clothed and everything. I woke up still in yesterday's robes."

He seemed to relax visibly after that, and so ended the Harralina scandal.

* * *

The day went by quickly, and people were still talking about Miss Insanity, "You know, Fred and George thought the whole thing was pretty cool and were talking about potentially allying with Miss Insanity to prank Umbridge and really want to know who she is." Ron says.

"Maybe I'll tell them," I say thoughtfully, "Good luck with Keeper tryouts!"

"Yeah, I hope you get in," Harry adds.

"Thanks, and good luck with _her,"_ Ron adds.

Harry and I walk hand in hand to what would hopefully be the last time Umbridge tortures us again. As I was writing _I must not disrespect authority,_ I crane my neck to see the Keeper tryouts. It was too hard to see which one was Ron.

"Let's see if you've gotten the message yet, shall we?" Umbridge says sickeningly.

I see Harry gasp and clap a hand to his forehead. I shoot him a concerned look.

 _"_ _Your scar?"_ I mouth.

He nods.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Umbridge simpers, "You may go, Mr. Potter."

"She's coming with me," Harry states, "C'mon, love."

"Oh no," Umbridge says, "I think I'll keep Miss Quimby with me a little longer."

Harry gives Umbridge a look of deepest loathing before shooting me a look of concern. I give him a reassuring look and motion to the door. He leaves, slamming it behind him. I could hear footsteps shuffle outside and the sound of someone sitting just outside the door. He was obviously waiting.

Umbridge smiles sweetly at me, "Keep going."

I continue writing: _I must not disrespect authority._

Eventually, after what seemed like forever, she calls me over, "Let me see your hand." She examines it. "Remember this," She says, "The next time you defend a liar. You may go, Miss Quimby."

I clench my fists and bite my lip so hard to keep a retort from coming out that I taste blood, but smile all the same, "Of course." I don't want to do this torture again.

I open the door and Harry hugs me, "It's over."

"It's over," I agree as we walk to the common room.

"Harry! Lina!" Ron runs over to us cheerfully. "Meet Gryffindor's new Keeper!"

"Where is he?" I tease, "Behind you? I don't see him anywhere."

"That's because _I'm_ the Keeper!" Ron exclaims.

"I knew that," I roll my eyes, at the same time Harry says, "This is great!"

"It really is," I agree, "Two friends to cheer for instead of one!"

"Everyone meet our new Keeper, ickle Ronniekins!" Fred announces.

Suddenly a party popped out of nowhere, and we enjoyed ourselves until about eleven when it died down.

* * *

Saturday came the next day, and since the Welcoming Ball was in a week, it was all everyone was talking about. People were scrambling for dates and 'sneaking' to Hogsmeade to get dresses and the like. Really, the teachers were letting them go anyways. Hermione, Annabeth, and I would be going tomorrow, which is why I'd been working on my homework today. Harry and Ron were at Quidditch practice, Percy was off with Annabeth, and Hermione was trying to finish her homework. I was sending an owl to Anne and Piper talking about what's been going on here, minus the Blood Quills.

When I got back, a seventh year boy approaches me. He towers over me in height. Like, even more than Malfoy does. I look up at his robes. Ravenclaw. "Hello Lina," His voice was strong, husky, and it creeped the hell out of me. I opened my mouth to ask him who the heck he is, but he continued talking, "You're probably wondering who the heck I am." He says, "I'm Chase McLaggen. Cormac's older brother, do you know him?"

"Um, no…" I say. I rack my brains. Wasn't Cormac some sort of player in Gryffindor…?

"Yeah, he's a year above you, I think," Chase says.

"Why did you come to talk to me?" I ask Chase.

Chase leans in close to me, pinning me effectively against the wall. I was starting to feel uncomfortable, "Come to the Welcoming Ball with me," His husky voice breathes in my ear.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." I tell him with an apologetic smile, "I'm going with Harry Potter."

I expected him to back off after I said that that, but instead Chase scoffs, "Potter? That lying douche? He's got you wrapped under his bloody finger! You're valuable to a lot of guys here you know. You'd be much better off with someone else."

I scoff from under his grip, "I don't even know you. What makes you think I would listen to you over my best friend for four years who's now my boyfriend? I love that 'lying douche' as you put it."

Chase pins me against the wall harder, "Umm…what are you doing?" I laugh nervously. "Can't you…let go?" I try and add charmspeak but it wasn't working.

"Let's see how you feel about that," He says in a quiet calm, "After _this."_ He presses his lips to mine. This was nothing like Harry's gentle kiss. Or Malfoy's even. While Malfoy's hadn't been gentle at all, it was passionate. This one was forceful, intimidating, and generally uncomfortable. I did not kiss back, but attempted to pull him off instead, or grab my wand to hex him off. He reaches for my shirt and nearly pulls it off, "Please, stop!" I whimper from under him, trying to grab one of my weapons. I try to lift my legs to kick him where the sun doesn't shine but he had a hard grip on me. "THIS IS BLOODY ASSAULT YOU ASSHOLE!" I scream from under him, trying to reach for my knife. Almost there…

"Lina, is that you I hear…what's going on here?" A voice drawls, "HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!" The voice says angrily.

He lets go of me, giving me space to secure my shirt on and wipe my lips.

"Ooh," Chase snickers, "Scandalous. Since when has Malfoy become your little bodyguard, huh Lina?"

"I'm not her bodyguard, I couldn't care less what happens to _Quimby,"_ Malfoy says, staring at me, "Do you seriously think you can assault the Gryffindor Princess and get away with it? You'll be murdered once all her little friends find out. You're seventeen, Quimby, is fifteen. You assaulted an underage girl. That's grounds for suspension." He looks at Chase with pure hatred.

"You like her," He smirks, "I see it. You wouldn't be doing this if I had Hermione Granger under me."

"Don't even think about doing it to my best friend you ass!" I snarl, "She's not as forgiving as I am, in terms of recovering," I sneer, "Something like this would break her, and you would be responsible."

Chase smirks, "You don't need to worry. Granger isn't pretty enough."

I snarl at him.

"I wouldn't touch an insolent Gryffindor girl such as the one in front of me," Malfoy snarls.

Chase snickers, "And just why should I feel threatened by you, hmm Malfoy? I'm far more threatened by that death glare Lina's giving me, and I'm not even scared of it."

"You should be," I snarl, "He's much better of a person than you are, and that's saying something." I pull out my wand and point it at him.

"Put that wand down, Lina, there are much more effective ways to do things than hexing as you Gryffindors need to learn," Malfoy says to me, causing me to gape at the fact that this asshole just assaulted me and Malfoy the slick git supreme was scolding me for pulling a wand out to hex him.

"I will write father." Malfoy threatens, "I won't say it's Lina Quimby. I will simply tell him you assaulted a friend of mine. You know his influence McLaggen."

Chase looks a bit frightened at the thought of Lucius Malfoy being told, "What do I have to do to keep your slimy little mouth shut, Malfoy?" He sneers.

"You and your friends leave Quimby alone." He says. "I'm not blind and oblivious like she is. I see the way your little group leers at her when she's oblivious," Malfoy says in disgust.

"They do _what?"_ I gasp, completely ignoring the fact he called me blind and oblivious.

His grey eyes meet my brown ones directly. "You heard me." Malfoy says simply. He turns back to Chase with a look of hate. "One _look_ at Lina Quimby and I'll have the quill writing to father. See, Quimby? That is how we Slytherins get our revenge."

"Fine," Chase snaps, glaring at Malfoy.

"Oh and fifty points from Ravenclaw!" Malfoy calls after him, "Slytherin is now in the lead for the House Cup!"

I turn to Malfoy, "I have no words."

Malfoy smirks at me, "How about, 'thank you Draco, you're the best?' Say it."

I give him a look, "Thank you Draco, you're the—you're—you're enjoying this aren't you, slick git!—you're the—b—be—"

He smirks, "Almost there, Lina. Just a little farther and you're done."

"I can't do it, can I have another round with the empousa?—be—best," I finish.

I notice how hard that was to say, "You have done something nice for me." I say, "Thank you. But I am not going to start bowing at your feet, and calling you Drake, even though it's much better than Draky-Poo, seeing as I almost had my knife at him and would've dealt with him myself a minute later."

"You do still owe me." Malfoy smirks.

I sigh deeply, "What do I owe you, _Draco_?"

"One dance. At the ball," Malfoy says, "And—"

My eyes widen in horror, "There's more? Isn't one dance enough torture?"

He gives me a look. "And—during that dance, I would like you to call me Drake. I like it. You brought it upon yourself for saying it." He smirks, "See you, dear Lina." He saunters off, leaving me staring after him in disbelief.

"He wants me to call him Drake…" I growl to myself, my gratitude for him diminishing, "Who the hell does he think I am? Who the hell does he think he is? I'm still trying to master calling him Mal—Draco, which is difficult by itself! And I could _so_ handle McLaggen on my own! I would've put him in the Hospital Wing! I just needed to grab my knife from under him, that's all! And I almost had it! I'm not some weak damsel in distress! I'm Lina Quimby! I don't need saving and especially not from _him!_ " I rant to myself.

I still didn't approve of his revenge tactic. It didn't cause any pain. Malfoy went easy. I bet he was going to tell his Father anyways. I was probably going to ask Fred and George for some Puking Pastilles for that ass McLaggen.

Or maybe I'd just take care of him myself and put him in the Hospital Wing.

* * *

I reach the common room, this time keeping my wand out in case anyone wanted to approach me and looking around behind me. I see Harry and Ron sitting on couches looking miserable. I take a deep breath, putting what happened behind me to be there for Harry and Ron, "How did practice go?" I ask, already guessing the answer.

"Lousy," Ron says grumpily.

"You'll do better next time!" I assure him.

Ron suddenly rounds on me, "That was what Hermione said! Whoever said it was me that made it lousy?" He says defensively.

"No," I say, "That's not what I meant!"

He took his bags and storms off to the dormitories, "I'm going to get started on some homework."

I look helplessly at Harry, who pulls me toward him. I flinch a little, remembering McLaggen.

 _This is Harry. Not him._

"Don't worry about it, love. He'll get over it. Are you alright?" Harry asks. "You look a bit shaken."

"Shaken?" I say, "No! I'm fine. Never better!"

Harry gives me a look, "You can tell me anything, love."

"No! I can't! Not this!" I gasp before running up the stairs to the girl's dormitories. I realize my blunder before I turn back, "Look." I say with forceful charmspeak. "Drop it."

Harry blinks a couple of times, "Alright, love. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Harry."

* * *

 **Slytherin Common Room**

"Thalia?" Malfoy calls to her.

"What?" She snarls at him, "I thought I said I was done with you."

"But this is important!" Malfoy insists, "There's this damn asshole, Chase McLaggen—"

"What did he do, deflate your ego?" Thalia mocks, "Insulted your precious daddy?"

"No!" Malfoy says, "He assaulted Lina!"

Thalia rose to her full height, "HOW DARE THAT ASSHOLE DO THAT TO MY FLOWER!" She roars, "What does he look like? I am going to make his life not worth living. Wait. How do I know you're telling the truth?" She demands.

"I swear on the Styx," He says, and thunder rumbles. Nothing happened to the Slytherin Prince.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Thalia roars.

"Wait, I have a plan." Malfoy says. "At breakfast, go to the Gryffindor table, find her little Potter and tell him. Make sure Lina isn't within hearing distance. He won't hear it from me. Tell everyone she knows. Tell Weasley and Granger. Tell those two Weasley twins, the pranksters. Tell that Jackson kid. I'll go to the Ravenclaw table and tell his girlfriend Annabeth, as well as Brocklehurst." He tells her. "I'll also stall Lina so you can tell her friends, I'm quite good at stalling her, you know." He says slyly.

She rolls her eyes, "I'm sure you are, Romeo. Then what?" Thalia demands.

"Well, I'm thinking that all those hotheaded Gryffindors she's friends with will hunt down McLaggen for revenge if she doesn't stop them and do it herself, I wouldn't be surprised if that happened," Malfoy shrugs, "I'm a Slytherin, I don't do that stuff. I already have him under blackmail."

"What if they don't know who he is?" Thalia asks.

Malfoy shrugs, "Lina will tell them, and if she's too stubborn for that, then they have Granger who knows literally who everyone and everything is, they'll figure it out."

Thalia nods, "Alright then. But I'm getting a piece of him too."

* * *

 **Lina**

I wake up the next morning. Hermione and I would be going out and finding dresses for the ball, and the plan was to meet up with Annabeth there.

"We want to go with you!" Ron begs as we walk to breakfast.

"No, you can't." Hermione tells them firmly, "This is a girl's day out and Lina and I spent most of yesterday finishing our homework so we could do this, you on the other hand, barely started. Besides, you already have your things ready, we don't even have dresses! And we need more of that Sleakeazy's Hair Potion."

"Fine," Ron huffs and turns to start a conversation with Harry. Hermione was distracted for a moment with her bag.

"Hello, Lina."

I spin around and narrow my eyes, "What do you want _Draco?"_ I sigh tiredly.

"So now it's Draco?" He asks me, amused.

 _"_ _Malfoy._ You confuse me on so many levels, you know that?" I ask him, "So, you act all protective of me the other day, call me Lina all the time, act nice, then just when I have second opinions of you, you turn straight back into an asshole."

"I guess I have that confusing quality, Lina-flower," He says slyly.

I look at him clearly before slapping him on the face, leaving a red handprint on it, "I don't care what you did for me. You are in no way allowed to flirt with me, slick git." I turn on my heel and leave.

* * *

 **Slytherin Table**

"Did you tell them?" Draco asks Thalia.

She nods before pointing at the red handprint on his face, "Good going, Romeo. I'm sure you stalled Juliet well. You two are like the one sided version of Romeo and Juliet. Romeo loves Juliet and would do anything for her. Juliet doesn't give a crap."

"Shut up," He says, "C'mon. I'll show you Hogsmeade. Parkinson went with her crew to get dresses yesterday and I need to avoid her, she'll be loitering the common room today."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," She scoffs.

"Suit yourself," He shrugs, "Stay in this cramped castle all day."

"Fine," Thalia says, "But one rude comment and I leave."

* * *

 **Lina**

I walk to breakfast and slip next to Harry, who was glaring ferociously at the Ravenclaw table. On my other side, Percy was glaring even more ferociously at the Ravenclaw table. "Harry what is it?" I ask him.

"Oh," He says, "Oh, nothing." He continues glaring. I follow his glare to where McLaggen sat with his group. Someone told Harry and Percy?! Who would tell? Harry and Ron would never listen to Malfoy…but maybe a friend of his he told…

In fact, Ron was glaring as well. Hermione wasn't glaring, but kept sending me these reassuring looks every five seconds.

Yep, they found out alright.

"Come on, Lina. Let's go to Hogsmeade," Hermione says after some awkward silence.

I sigh, "Listen. I know you all found out about McLaggen. Please. Don't go and get revenge." I beg.

"Why not, Fire-Girl?" Percy demands.

My eyes have an evil glint in them, "Because I'm Lina Quimby and I don't let anyone do the dirty work for me. McLaggen is mine. I'm the one he hurt, I'm the one that deserves to hurt him. You can help. But I'm the one that gets to put him in the Hospital Wing. We get our revenge on him at the ball itself. I'll get Fred and George to let me use some pranking items."

Percy and I have a stare-down, and Harry joins in. But eventually they relent. "Fine." Harry says.

"Right." I say. I give Harry a hug and a peck on the cheek. I wave goodbye to Ron before Hermione, Percy, and I set off for Hogsmeade.

Annabeth joins us by the edge and the four of us enter a carriage. "That—that horrid human being McLaggen tried asking me to the ball too. He didn't go anywhere as far with me as he did with you, Lina. But I will tell you what he said 'Will you come to the ball with me, I would've gone with Lina, but she turned me down isn't that horrible?'"

I gasp, "Oh he is so going down! He bloody came on top of me!"

When we get out of the carriage, Percy and Annabeth wanted to have some time together so Hermione and I led the two of them to Madam Puddifoot's before we go to Elsie's Boutique to look for dresses. I decide to let Hermione try them on first. I look for dresses that I think would look good on her.

First she tries on an orange dress, "Well, Lina?" She asks, "How is it?"

I take a good look at her, "Go try on another." I finally say.

The next time she comes out in a forest green dress. I shake my head, "Gods, no! What was I thinking when I got that one! Hey, perfection takes time!"

"That's easy for you to say when you're just sitting there nibbling on a chocolate bar," Hermione retorts before trying on another dress.

She comes out in a royal purple dress with straps and a v neck this time. I let out a small gasp. "This is the _one!_ Here! Go look it in the mirror!"

"Wow," Hermione marvels, "This is…this is great."

"Go take it off and pay for it!" I urge her, "You're getting that dress."

I pick out some dresses from the rack to try on myself. I pick a nice blue dress and a midnight black dress.

I come out with the blue dress and look myself in the mirror, "No…" I trail off, I look at Hermione before going back in and trying the midnight black dress, "Better. But no…it's still off…"

I put both dresses on the rack before getting another dress. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another. And none of them looked right on me

"Lina, I honestly think you looked great in all of those as always," Hermione says, "It's alright if it isn't exact."

Mandy comes in with a bag from Georgia's Dress Store, "Lina! Oh my God!" She exclaims, "First off I heard about McSlaggen and oh my God! I always knew he was a heartbreaking asshole but that is insane! Second, I found a blue dress for myself for the Welcoming Ball and I'm going with Terry Boot!"

We squeal a little before I sigh, "I can't find a dress that goes with me. Not at all."

"You didn't let me finish!" She insists, "I found this gorgeous red strapless just sitting by itself on one rack and thought it screamed LINA and bought it. Go try it on!"

"Mandy," I gasp, "This must be fifty galleons at the least. You don't even know if it's going to work on me and you bought it anyways?"

"I have THAT much faith in it." Mandy beams, "GO!"

"Alright," I say before going into the fitting room and putting on the dress. I gasp. Mandy was right. This was the one.

When I come out both Hermione and Mandy gasp. "I knew the money was well spent." Mandy says. "You are so keeping that dress!"

"You have to let me repay you," I insist.

"No! Take it!" She says, "I got a two for one deal in Georgia's anyway!"

So, Hermione and I put our purple and red dresses in a bag. We look across the street at Georgia's to find Annabeth in there wearing a silver dress that was one strapped. "Oh my gods! She is so getting that!" I squeal before running to the other boutique with my dress in a bag, "Percy is gonna love it!"

I open the door, "Annabeth you need to get that dress! It looks amazing on you!"

"Oh, you really think so, Fire-Girl?" She says.

"Oh, my gods I know so!" I say. I see Percy sitting down as if he were waiting for something. "Percy look!" I push her toward him.

"Wow, you look amazing, Wise-Girl," Percy says, coming closer to her.

She blushes, "Thanks, Seaweed Brain."

"You're _so_ getting that," I say.

* * *

Okay, write that down, and add this conclusion," Hermione tells Ron.

"Hermione, you are honestly the most wonderful person I have ever met," Ron tells her, "If I'm ever rude to you again—"

"I'll know you're back to normal," She finishes.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I were just reading a letter that made me want to seize Percy and throw him into Tartarus. Percy _Weasley,_ mind you. Not Kelp Head.

Harry turns to Ron, "If you ever want to 'sever' ties with me, I promise I won't get violent."

"Give me that!" Ron says angrily, "He is the world's biggest git," He rips up the paper and throws it into the fire.

"Harry, your essay is great, except you accidentally put that Europa's covered in mice, when it's supposed to be ice," I tell him.

"Sirius?" Harry asks. We all look up to see Sirius's head in the fire. I blink a couple times. Yep. Still there.

We talk about Umbridge for a while, Harry's scar, and how Umbridge loathes half-breeds, and Hermione ranted to Sirius about how he should be nicer to Kreacher before Sirius cuts her off, "So what are her lessons like? Is she training you to kill half breeds?"

"She's not letting us use magic at all!" Harry says.

"All we do is read that silly textbook," Ron adds.

"That figures," Sirius says, "Our information from the Ministry is that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat."

I scoff, "What does he think we're doing, forming some sort of army?" I sneer.

Sirius points at me, "That's exactly what he thinks you're doing. Or that's what he thinks Dumbledore's doing."

"He's bloody mental!" I yell, "We are not going to attack the Ministry! Although if they continue like this, I might."

"Agreed," Sirius says, "He's paranoid. His mind is twisted and warped by fear."

Then Sirius talks about potentially seeing us during the next Hogsmeade trip.

"NO!" Harry and Hermione say in unison. "Didn't you see the Daily Prophet?" Hermione asks.

"Oh," Sirius says, "They're always guessing. Haven't really gotten a clue."

"We think this time they have," Harry says, "Something Malfoy said on the train made us think he knew it was you, and his father—"

"I've got the point," Sirius says, "You're less like your father than I thought. The risk would be what made it fun for James."

"I just don't want you chucked back in Azkaban!" Harry pleads with his godfather, "Look—"

"Well, I'd better get going, I can hear Kreacher coming down the stairs," Sirius says bitterly, "I'll write to tell you a time I can make it back into the fire then, shall I? If you can stand to risk it?"

Before we could say anything, Sirius vanishes.

I sigh, "Harry—"

"I'm going to bed," He announces. "Night, love."

* * *

 _"_ _What the bloody hell is a High Inquisitor?"_ I snarl in outrage.

"Something that isn't good," Hermione answers calmly.

We look at the Daily Prophet article given to us from Hermione and read it thoroughly, "So she's going to inspect the teachers?" I ask, "And potentially get them fired. Maybe she'll fire Snape for us…but then she'll still be there and she's much worse."

The day went by pretty quick, and no one got inspected yet. Then there was our last class of the day, Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws, taught by _her._ The Toad gives her usual, "Wands away," before telling us to get started reading chapter two.

Then, from next to me, Hermione gets in an argument with Umbridge about the content of the book, followed by Annabeth, who was supporting Hermione. Apparently the two of them read the entire thing already…typical brainiacs.

"That is enough," She declares, "Five points from both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."

"What for?" Harry demands.

 _"_ _Don't you get involved!"_ Hermione hisses at Harry.

"For disrupting my class with pointless interruptions," Umbridge says, "I am here to teach using a Ministry-approved method that does not allow for student opinions. Your previous teachers might have allowed you more license but none of them could have passed a Ministry inspection, except maybe Professor Quirrell who did at least restrict himself to age appropriate content."

"Yeah, Quirrell was a great teacher," Harry exclaims, "There was just this minor drawback of him having Lord Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head."

"I think another week's detention would do you some good, Mr. Potter," The Toad says, ending the conversation.

 _That's not detention, that's torture!_

I stand up, "Well, let me tell you something you little—"

 _"_ _Lina!"_ A voice snarls. I turn around to look at Harry. He was glaring at me, _"_ _Don't you even think about it!"_

Harry and I have a little staring contest before I finally sit down. The Toad giggles and goes back to what she was doing.

"I think," I mutter under my breath, glaring furiously at the Toad, "Miss Insanity needs to make another reappearance."

* * *

 **A/N: So, that was the chapter! :) I know there were some darker themes in it (like what happened with Chase McLaggen) but that's the risk I took for writing a chapter when it's my time of the month. It was a bit Dralina-heavy, but the next chapter will have more Harralina ;) Some revenge will be given to McLaggen by Lina during the Welcoming Ball FYI!**

 **Thanks for all the Miss Insanity ideas! They will be used in the beginning of the next chapter! I could always use more :)**

 **The next chapter will be the Welcoming Ball itself, and the chapter after that it's THE BEGINNING OF DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY! I'm probably going to have all four demigods, including Lina, be a major part of teaching for the DA :)**

 **I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	35. The Welcoming Ball

The Welcoming Ball

 **A/N: Here is the next chapter! It's so long that it's scaring me now. Things aren't looking so good over here. I have homework and lots of it. And there's this History Day Project they're making us do, and our History Night's this Thursday where we have to present it to not just parents, but professional people (I think. I'm not sure what my history teacher said). I'm so nervous!**

 **Enough about me. You probably want to read the story ;) Thanks for all your reviews and support! :)**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Years of Change!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

"Lina!" A voice exclaims after class, "Guess what, I made Chaser!"

"Oh my gods, Mandy that's great!" I squeal, waving toward Harry, Ron, and Hermione that I was going to talk with Mandy for a bit, "I'm gonna be cheering for you at every match!"

She laughs, "I can see you at a Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw match in the stands going, 'Crap, you've got to be kidding me, Brocklehurst scored again! Come on Harry, catch that snitch so we can beat Ravenclaw's ass!'"

"Okay, I can see that too," I agree. "Any other match involving Slytherin or Hufflepuff. This is so cool. And Ron made Keeper for Gryffindor. Since when did all my friends join house teams?"

She shrugs, "Since this year, I guess."

"So, you've joined the Ravenclaw team huh Brocklehurst? Looks like Slytherin's competition has increased from _zero percent_ to _zero point five percent."_ A snide voice says. We turn around to find Draco Malfoy leading casually against the wall, biting into a green apple, "And I saw Weasley practice the other day. Sorry, dear Lina, but Gryffindor's toast this year." He smirks.

"Sod off ferret," Mandy snaps at him, "We all know the only reason you're on the Slytherin team is because your father bribed the captain." I snicker at Mandy's comeback.

"I'm trying for Beater next year," I blurt out in anger. _What did you DO, Lina?_ I scold myself. Mandy grins.

Malfoy chuckles and raises an eyebrow. Mandy and I glare at him. "Are you, Lina-flower? Careful now. Don't do something you'd regret," He smirks, "Don't get your pretty little hopes up because we won't go easy on you."

 _How dare he talk to me like that?!_ "I'm gonna make it in and beat your ass while I'm at it."

Mandy nods in agreement, "She's really good. I've seen her. She's going to do it. She's going to take a Bludger and put you in the Hospital Wing."

"It's on, slick git," I raise my eyebrows in an imitation of his.

Malfoy smirks and does it back, "We'll see, dear Lina. See you at the dance." He nods curtly at Mandy. "Brocklehurst." He turns on his heel and leaves with his green apple.

Mandy looks between me and the direction Malfoy went, "Please, please tell me I'm imagining things."

"You are," I assure her, "Nothing's going on."

"Oh phew," She says, "For a minute I thought you were flirting with each other! Must be going round the twist, huh?"

I nod, "Definitely a twist, Mandy." I groan.

"What is it?" Mandy asks me in concern.

"Nothing. It's just—Malfoy has this, I don't know, easy ability to tick me off since day one. When I told him I was trying out for Beater, my anger was in control of me. And I knew I should have stopped then and there, but he did that—that little smirk, and the—the Lina-flower, and—and the don't get your pretty little hopes up, and then I told him I was going to beat his ass…and told him it was on…and in reality I totally suck…I don't know how to be a Beater but I don't want to give him the satisfaction either!" I told her, "I'm sorry, but I _NEVER_ lose to Malfoy. I'll be a Beater if it kills me."

"Okay. Listen," She says, "I'm still going to help you be a good Beater. Malfoy won't know what's hit him," She smirks, "So, after the Welcoming Ball we start?"

I smirk back, "After the Welcoming Ball we start."

* * *

"Hello, Madam Pomfrey. May I come in?" I ask her.

She looks up from her paper work, "Miss Quimby," She says in surprise and shock, "What do you need?"

"Hermione told me that she read that murtlap helps heal wounds. Do you have any?" I ask, "It's for a friend of mine."

Madam Pomfrey gets up and hands me a jar, "Here you are, dear. Your friend needs to be careful with that, my supply is almost gone."

"Thank you," I tell her sincerely before walking back to the Gryffindor common room.

I take a piece of parchment and a quill.

 _Hey, hey, hey, my fellow Gryffindors! It's Miss Insanity here! Miss me? The hag's getting more and more unbearable by the day. And High Inquisitor? What the hell! That shouldn't be allowed! A lot of you picked secret Death Eater, and I totally agree that she's evil enough for that. Killed by students was the second best, and that was my personal favorite._

 _I have more ways to get rid of her:_

 _1) Give her a Nosebleed Nougat for cheap. It's cheap because Fred and George haven't found the counter-effect yet and the person will bleed until they shrivel up._

 _2) Someone traps her in the Forbidden Forest at night. No one comes back for her._

 _3) Someone "accidentally" hits her with a Bludger._

 _4) Get Filch to take her on a date. They decide to go to the Astronomy tower and look at the view. They 'slip' off the edge._

 _5) Someone "accidentally" stabs her. (If she isn't careful, it may be me. I'm Miss Insanity, for a reason.)_

 _6) A bunch of students meet up, sneak to her room at night, and throw her in the Black Lake. Hopefully, she drowns._

 _7) The Minister turns even more paranoid and turns on the Toad._

 _8) No one warned her about it (hopefully), so she goes out into the grounds and…_ runs into _the Whomping Willow._

 _Don't try these! Well, actually, feel free. There's a reason no one made me Prefect. If you actually manage to injure her undetected…kudos!_

 _See you next time!_

 _-Miss Insanity_

Harry came back into the common room as soon as I was done. I immediately stand up, "Here you go. It's murtlap. For your hand."

He puts the murtlap in his hand and sighs in relief, "Thank you, love."

"She's such an awful woman," Hermione sighs, "We need to do something about her. We need to learn it ourselves."

I scoff, "Learn Defense ourselves? And who will teach us, huh?"

"We need a proper teacher," Hermione says, "Two of them. They could show us how to use the spells and correct us when we're wrong. They're both really good at practical magic, better than me even. I've known them for four years. One of them has defeated V—Voldemort so many times and the other's been in so many battles. They're even better than some teachers. They've seen the real world. They'd help us more than any teacher would."

"Who are these people?" I ask Hermione, "I don't know them. And no one's better than you."

Hermione sighs, "Lina, it's you. And Harry."

"That's actually a good idea," Ron muses.

Harry and I look at each other before scoffing, "Us?"

"I'm not a teacher," I tell them, "No one in their right mind would make me a teacher."

"I'm a nutter remember?" Harry asks.

"And I'm a psychotic for defending him and threatening Seamus remember?" I ask.

"Yeah," Harry says, "Look, all that stuff was luck! I did whatever I could. It's not like school!"

"It really isn't," I say, "In real life, and Percy knows this but he isn't here right now, when you're actually facing the stuff, your expertise is gone, you're just blundering through, slash, hack, spell, whatever! You don't know what the hell you're doing. GODS, STOP LAUGHING!" I yell at Hermione and Ron in anger, "It's not bloody funny!"

"You're not throwing spells, like you're in class or something!" Harry yells. "You two don't know what it's like! Thinking straight when a friend has died before your very eyes!"

"Why do you think we can see the thestrals?" I demand Ron and Hermione, "Because we've seen it happen! And could we just sit around and cry when they were dead? I miss you, Silena? COULD WE?"

I pause. Ron and Hermione look at each other, like they already knew what was coming.

"NO! WE HAD TO KEEP BLOODY FIGHTING! Do they teach that in school? Reality and Life 101? NO! You have to see it for yourself! Do they have another class? Betrayal 101: how to deal with it? NO! LUKE BETRAYED ME AND I HAD NO CLUE HOW TO BLOODY DEAL WITH IT! And you two just sit there like, 'Oh, Lina did all that she's sooo amazing! She's sooo good at practical stuff! She survived all that!' IT'S NOT AMAZING! I'd kill to be one of you right now. Hermione, you wonder why I don't focus on my schoolwork more? IT'S NOT MY BLOODY PRIORITY. Goodnight, I'm done here." I give Harry a quick kiss before storming up the stairs, and slamming the curtains to my bed shut.

"Lina?" Hermione's voice says cautiously from right outside my curtains five minutes later.

I ignore her, "Go away." I sniffle.

She sighs. "I didn't know. Look. I didn't mean it that way. I just thought, you know, it would, well, I thought that we need to know. If a battle is approaching, we need that experience. You and Harry said we don't know what it's really like, but we need to know what it's really like. We need, well, we need all those classes. We need Reality and Life, Betrayal, how to use magic and self-defense when facing them all head on. We need to know how. I mean, you think I'm good because I'm top of the year, but that's only book-smarts, but you, you know what life is. At least think on it. Please, Lina, I think it could really help." She begs.

I open the curtains, "I'll think on it. But only because I hate that pink toad's stupid theory bullcrap." I close the curtains again, making Hermione sigh.

I change before climbing into bed and I sigh. _How could I be a teacher? I'd make a horrid one. What would I even teach them? Would anyone even want to be taught by Harry and me, besides Hermione and Ron?_

Later that night, around midnight, I climb out of bed to put the Miss Insanity poster up on the common room notice board before going to sleep for the night.

* * *

The Miss Insanity thing was a hit over the next week. Not only were people betting on which one happened, but the Toad was sent to Pomfrey because of a Nosebleed Nougat. Fred and George actually gave her a Nosebleed Nougat put in a cup of tea. I remember the Toad's scream when she drank it and how Fred and George yelled, "ALL HAIL MISS INSANITY!" They still had no clue who it was.

A bunch of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff fourth years, including Ginny, met up and planned to throw her in the Black Lake by levitating her, but almost got caught and had to run back to the common room before Filch found out what they were up to.

A quiet seventh year Ravenclaw girl who was known for her straight O's and being a teacher's pet stepped out of her comfort zone. She was trusted by the Toad, and asked if she could talk about something with her. She and the Toad went out to the grounds to talk and she 'accidentally' led the Toad toward the Whomping Willow. Eventually the girl took pity on the Toad and immobilized the tree…after eight good hits of course. She had to go to the Hospital Wing for a quick healing remedy.

Unknown by me, Percy and Thalia were going to meet up tonight and attempt to put her in the Forbidden Forest.

"I swear," Hermione says, "Lina. You like causing havoc in Hogwarts, don't you?"

"It's sort of a specialty," I smirk as she rolls her eyes.

"Love?" Harry says, squeezing my hand, "You might want to see this…"

I follow him toward the notice board.

 _BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS:_

 _Whoever this 'Miss Insanity' girl is better stop or there will be serious repercussions._

 _-Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor_

"Crap," I swore. "How serious do you think it'll be? I mean, no one knows who she is, it's not like she's going to punish every girl in Gryffindor until she finds the right one…is she?"

"You're not going to stop, right?" Ron asks me.

"Yes, she is," Hermione argues, "Aren't you, Lina?"

"Here's what I'll do. I'll keep doing Miss Insanity, but if I find out she's punishing innocent Gryffindors because of me, Miss Insanity's going for good," I say through one breath.

Fred and George suddenly came in the common room and look at the notice board.

"That's complete rubbish!" Fred declares, "Whoever you are, you can't stop! You've already gotten this far!"

"Hi," I wave at them, "I'm Miss Insanity, pleased to meet you."

They turn around to look at me, "Lina," Fred starts.

"You really _are_ our favorite fifth year!" George finishes before they wrap me up in a hug.

"I can't breathe!" I gasp and they pull away.

"Lina dear?" George asks.

"What do you say…to a little alliance?" Fred asks.

"No," Hermione says firmly, "As Prefect, I say Fred, George, and Lina allying and doing who knows what shouldn't even be allowed for the safety of the school!"

"I accept," I grin, "Let's cause havoc together!"

"Oh my," Hermione sighs.

* * *

"Oh my gods. Thals, you and Kelp Head actually _succeeded?"_ I tell her.

She grins, "They didn't notice her in the Forest until the next day. Another trip to the Hospital Wing for her."

I laugh. "Oh, I'm so nervous. The Welcoming Ball's tomorrow."

"Are you planning to get revenge on the McLaggen asshole tomorrow?" Thalia asks.

"Yeah," I say, "I'm probably gonna flirt with him, you know, catch him off guard before kicking him where the sun doesn't shine and threatening him. Then, I'd hex him and proclaim him an asshole and tell in detail what he did in front of a bunch of pretty girls that will then want nothing to do with him." I smirk.

"Nice plan," She grins, "I'm probably not going to the Ball though. Not the place for a Hunter of Artemis. But what time are you doing it? I might come just for that, no dress for me though, just my leather jacket and ripped jeans."

I laugh, "Near the end," I say, "I want to enjoy myself first. Ugh…a dance with Malfoy…not that part, kill me now. You know, I just can't imagine you going to a ball in a dress, Thals. Heck, I can't even imagine you _in_ a dress. Even the first time I met you…what was it…seven years? Eight?"

"Nine," She corrects, "You were six, now you're fifteen." She sniffles, "They grow up so fast…"

"Seriously?" I ask, "Gods, time flies…and 'they grow up so fast?' I'm one year younger than you!"

"Nope," She smirks, "I'm supposed to be twenty-one."

"You look young for twenty-one," I tease, "I'm friends with someone in their twenties! Well, Klaus is nineteen so…I'm friends with a bunch of old people."

She glares at me before we both burst into laughter, "The Ball's for you, Percy, and Annabeth, you know. Welcoming Ball. You're not gonna show up to your own ball?" I say.

"Nope," She pops the p, "Maybe toward the end for the McLaggen thing. I cannot miss that." She grins.

"Am I interrupting something, girls?" A smug voice says. Malfoy saunters toward us.

"Actually, yes," Thalia glowers at him, "We were having a moment here."

Malfoy smirks, "Were you two bonding over your non-existent families?"

My temper was gone. I don't know what joy Malfoy finds in acting nice to me, then pissing me off five seconds later. My wand was out before I knew it. Suddenly, Malfoy was on the floor burnt with boils. Thalia and I had done something at the same time. He was unconscious. Thalia and I lean down and examine him, "What'd you do to him?" I ask Thalia.

"See, Malfoy, this is what happens when you mess with both of us together," Thalia smirks. "Electric shock," She replies, "What'd you do to him?"

"Boiling hex," I reply, "Maybe I won't have to dance with him for the Ball," I grin in excitement.

"Should we just leave him there for someone to find?" Thalia asks me.

I look at him. "No. C'mon, let's levitate him to the Hospital Wing, I'm not _that_ cruel. Not like I care or anything. _Wingardium Leviosa!"_

* * *

It was Saturday, the day of the Welcoming Ball. The day went by pretty fast and it was now time to get ready for the ball.

"I can't believe he asked you!" I squeal as I work with Hermione's hair.

"He asked as a friend, Lina." Hermione reminds me exasperatedly, "No big deal."

"It's definitely a big deal." I state. "When you went to the Yule Ball with Krum, Ron was jealous of him. That's why he was pissed at you and ruined your night. He wanted it to be him. And remember what you said to Ron?"

"What?" She asks.

"'Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does not as a last resort!'" I say, quoting Hermione, "Clearly, he did that, and so did Harry."

"You're different. You guys are together. Ron and I are friends. Plus, we're not compatible like you guys are. We fight all the time." Hermione says.

"You think we never fight?" I scoff.

"Whenever you fight, you make up five seconds later," Hermione says, "The only big fight I remember between you two was the Yule Ball incident where Harry asked Cho before you."

I snarl at her, pulling her hair a bit in the process, she winces. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I just don't want to be reminded about that. Alright, keep the towel on your hair for an hour and give me a yell when it's been an hour."

"Thanks, Lina," Hermione says, "You're a lifesaver, I have no clue how to deal with my hair sometimes."

"You're welcome," I say before grabbing my cosmetics bag and heading for the bathroom. Unfortunately, I end up doing my makeup, hair curling, and nail polish alongside Lavender Brown.

"So, Lina," She says sweetly, "I hear Ron Weasley asked Hermione Granger to the ball. Is this true?"

"Yes," I say stiffly.

"Oh, shame," She says, "I'd have been a much better choice for Ron."

"First Percy, now Ron?" I snort. "Ron and Hermione are going as friends. They're not dating."

"Good, good," She says loftily. "Perhaps I can get a dance with Ron then."

I snort as we do our makeup in silence. "Nice eyeliner," Lavender says stiffly.

"Thank you." I reply back stiffly.

"How're my nails?" She asks.

"They're good," I reply, "Mine?"

"Nice black," She replies stiffly.

"Lina!" Hermione calls.

"It's been an hour," I mutter. I put the finishing touches on before rushing toward her.

I start working on her makeup next. "But I never wear makeup," She protests.

"One night," I reply, "Ron's gonna love it."

"Shut up, Lina," She mutters.

Lavender came out of the bathroom, and kept attempting to bump into me so I would mess up on Hermione's face, "I'm so sorry, Lina, I'm so clumsy!" She kept saying.

"Oh my gods, stop it! You're gonna mess me up!" I say exasperatedly, "So she's going with Ron and you're not, big deal!"

"You wanted to go with Ron?" Hermione asks the girl.

"Yes," She sneers, "But apparently he's taking _you_ instead. I don't know what he sees in you. You're not pretty. Lina putting Sleakeazy's Potion on your hair for one night and doing your makeup and nails for you doesn't mean you look good."

"Too bad he didn't ask you," Hermione continues, ignoring her jibe, "Perhaps he doesn't know of your existence? Ron's never talked about you for as long as I've known him. He's completely oblivious of your crush on him."

Lavender screams in frustration and Hermione and I high five each other.

We finish getting ready before putting our dresses on, "Alright, let's go," I grin. "Harry and Ron are waiting for us by the Great Hall."

We walk through the corridors, and some people glance at us and start whispering. I notice Malfoy strolling past us and toward the Great Hall, Parkinson pug face clutching on to his arm for dear life. He turns around to smirk at me.

"Curse Madam Pomfrey and her quick healing remedies," I mutter under my breath so Hermione wouldn't be suspicious.

Harry and Ron were waiting for us by the Great Hall. "Bloody hell," Ron gasps when he sees us, "And mate…we get them to ourselves this time."

Hermione blushes.

I approach Harry, "Love, you look great." He smiles, pulling me in for a kiss.

"We're not going to be snogging like they are, just to let you know." Ron states to Hermione.

Hermione laughs, "I completely agree."

"Why, thank you Potter, I try." I smirk.

"Try you do," He chuckles and puts his arm through mine as we walk into the Great Hall. "Look, Malfoy's giving me the death glare," Harry whispers in my ear. "Ooh, I'm sooo scared." He snickers. "Yeah!" Harry calls loudly to Malfoy, "I took Lina to the ball!" He smirks. Malfoy kept death-glaring and I start laughing.

I look toward Malfoy, "That's not a death glare. That's a horrid impression of one, but death glares are supposed to be scary." I snicker, "Look at pug face's imitation of a death glare toward me."

Harry and I burst into laughter as we find a table for two. "Let's get one near Malfoy and torture him all night," Harry whispers and I nod in agreement. We get one just by the brink of Gryffindor and Slytherin. Suddenly, food appeared on all the tables and we dig in.

A piece of steak on Harry's fork literally flew off the handle toward my face. I knew it wasn't his fault, but I decided I was going to be blaming him anyway. I throw another piece of steak at him. "Hey!" He says indignantly. Soon we were both throwing steak at each other and laughing. He pulls me in for a kiss.

This night is going to be _awesome._

* * *

 **Slytherin**

Pansy Parkinson was talking to a friend, much to Draco's relief. He turned to his friend, Blaise Zabini, "Look at them," He sneers. "Just look at those two! They're having a little mini food fight over there."

They both look toward where Lina and Potter were sitting. They were laughing, teasing each other with food and throwing some at each other before Potter pulls Lina in for a kiss.

Blaise shook his head at him and smirks, "Let's see how well Potter can dance."

Draco imagined Potter stepping all over Lina's feet, and then him sweeping in and leading Lina in a _proper_ dance, and smirks, "I wonder how that will go."

"I can't believe you've gotten her to say yes to dance with you, mate. How'd that happen?" Blaise asks.

"Long story," Draco dismisses his friend.

"Drakey-Poo! Aren't you gonna dance with me!" A shrill voice calls.

"Bye mate." Draco says to Blaise, "Hell awaits." He gestures to Pansy.

"Good luck," Blaise smirks, "You'll get a dose of Quimby soon mate, don't worry." Draco glares at him before walking toward Pansy.

* * *

 **Lina**

I let out a snarl as I glance toward Chase McLaggen, who was currently in an intense snogging session with a Hufflepuff sixth year girl.

Harry turned around to see what direction I was looking at. "Oh. _Him,"_ He growls.

"Don't worry," I assure Harry. "I have a plan. It'll happen a bit later though." The food disappeared and the tables were being pulled up to the side.

"Love, I'm rubbish at dancing," Harry chuckles.

"I know." I say, "Me too. I've only danced one other time."

"When?" Harry asks curiously.

"The Yule Ball," I reply and we laugh, "Let's go anyway! We'll make fools of ourselves together!" I declare.

"I'm already a fool to most of the school," Harry mutters.

"Well, there you go, and I'm your psycho defender. Let's dance, Potter." I say.

And the two of us dance. There was a lot of stepping on the feet, but we didn't care as we talked and laughed the entire time. We stopped and took a break, sitting down and putting our feet up, "Love, I have to use the bathroom. Would you like some punch when I get back?"

"Yeah, Harry, thank you, that'd be great." I say breathlessly. When he leaves, I groan internally. Harry leaving my side most likely meant Malfoy thought it was safe to approach me.

Unfortunately, my prediction was correct. He approached me, and not only that, he approached me all cocky like with that annoying smirk on his face. Do you think Madam Pomfrey is in office now? You might have a new patient at the end of this.

"Hello, Lina-flower," He smirks, "Nice dress. Remember the agreement? Don't forget my name change."

I groan, "We've gone over this, _Drake_. Just because Thalia calls me Lina-flower, does not mean _you_ can call me Lina-flower! And of course I remember the agreement, however could I forget? As for the dress comment…well you're now 99 percent slick git, not 100." I roll my eyes, standing up and taking his arm.

"One dance," I say firmly, "Do not try anything on me or you will be very sorry. I will not cheat on my boyfriend. If I see Harry looking for me from the corner of my eye, I can and will end this dance. Hell, I already feel guilty now."

"Of course," He smirks, pulling me in closer and starting to dance with me. "Lina-flower must stay loyal to her precious Potter."

I glare up at him. He continues dancing with me. I must admit he's quite the dancer, just like last year, as he leads me in an elegant waltz. He looks down at me and notices a hint of a smile on my face, "So you like this. I bet Potter can't provide this kind of dancing for you," He smirks.

"Harry provides a whole lot of other things for me besides dancing," I retort.

"Like?" Malfoy asks.

"Loyalty. He cares for me." I muse, "There for me when I push him aside. Not sure if you have that kind of loyalty," I sneer.

The dancing continues. "Ever thought about what you wanted to do as a career?" Malfoy asks.

"Auror." I reply firmly, "Always Auror. They get to, you know, do a bunch of practical stuff. Getting paid to kick people's asses? I already do that for free.

He smiles. What the hell? Not smirks, but smiles. I blink a couple times. "I think you'd make a great Auror." He says.

I blush, "Oh, well, er…Congratulations Drake, I've promoted you to 90 percent slick git instead of 99 percent."

"How long till I'm at zero percent?" He smirks.

I chuckle, "Oh…we'll be eighty years old by then, let's just say." I see Harry in the crowd with two cups of punch starting to look for me. I pull away. "That was…that was n—nic—88 percent slick git."

He smirks, "Bye Lina-flower."

"91 percent!" I snap. He gives me a puppy look. "Fine! 88 again. Bye. Your puppy looks are annoying by the way. Oh and thank the gods I can call you Malfoy now."

I walk towards Harry, "Hey love," He says, "Are you alright? You look flushed."

"Fine," I say, "Why don't we find a seat?"

We sit down and talk some more while drinking some punch. Suddenly a whirl of purple dress and tears flies straight past me, followed by a, "Hermione, please, let me explain what happened!"

I look at my sobbing best friend racing out of the Great Hall before I pull Ron toward us, _"_ _What the hell did you do, Weasley?"_ I snarl.

"Okay. So Hermione had to use the bathroom and she went. When she was gone, that Lavender girl approached me and I tried to fend her off. But she wouldn't give up. She kissed me and I tried getting her off, but Hermione came back at the wrong time and took it the wrong way!" Ron finishes. I glare at him. "It's the truth, Lina! What was that swear again?" He asks.

"The Styx," I reply.

"I swear on the Styx this is the truth!" Ron insists and thunder rumbles. Nothing happened to him.

My eyes soften and I release his arm, "Alright. Well, obviously she's not going to listen to you, so I will go talk to Hermione. McLaggen is first priority on the 'Lina kicks ass list'—"

Harry snickers at the name. I elbow his arm.

"But I will get Lavender back somehow." I tell Ron before running off after Hermione. I find her sitting at the top of the steps. The simple makeup I did on her was all washed off because of her tears. I walk up the steps, causing her to tense as she looks up, "Oh, Lina. It's just you." She sniffles.

"Listen, what you saw with Ron and that cow Lavender was fake. Lavender kissed him and Ron was trying to pull her off him!" I insist.

"Is that what Ronald told you?" She says scathingly.

"Hermione, Ron swore on the Styx. He's telling the truth. It's Lavender to blame, not Ron. She's had it in for you since third year and has crushed on Ron since fourth. It's obvious that cow would try something like this," I sigh.

"How do you know she hates me and has a crush on Ron?" Hermione asks suspiciously.

"Lavender and Parvati are very careful on how much gossip they do around you," I tell her, "Me, not so much. They say whatever the hell they want around me. They don't want me as an enemy. Wise choice."

She laughs and I lean down to wipe her face with a handkerchief from my bag, "C'mon. Let's go back in. You're in for the best part: Lina threatens McLaggen: Episode One!"

We walk in and sit down next to Harry and Ron. Ron begins apologizing to Hermione and I turn to face Harry, "You doing okay, Potter?" I ask him.

He pulls me into a kiss, "Never better, love."

I beam at him before looking at my watch. "Ooh. Eleven thirty. I have some business to take care of." I bounce off of my seat and start looking for McLaggen. The girl he was snogging earlier was replaced by another girl who had just left him, crying. How disgusting. How many girls had he snogged that night? How many hearts had he broken? I snarl.

I tap his shoulder. "Hey, Chase," I try and make my voice sound seductive.

He turns to look at me and grins wolfishly, "Hey, Lina. You look hot by the way, babe. Came to your senses and ditched the Potter boy?"

I swallow back my anger and nearly gag at the word 'babe' but I smile playfully, "Yep," I tell him, "I'm _so_ over him."

He grins and pulls me in to dance with him. We dance for a good, torturous five minutes. He leans down to kiss me.

We never connected lips because…one…two…three! I kick him where the sun doesn't shine, causing him to crumple to the floor and bellow curse words.

I notice a bunch of people I know watching. Harry, Ron, Hermione, I even spot Percy and Annabeth, whom I haven't seen all night, Mandy, and in the corner, Thalia, wearing her usual outfit. Heck, even Malfoy. And all of them were smirking, as if they were saying 'take THAT asshole!'

I lean down and give him my famous boiling hex before using my wand to magnify my voice. I put my foot on his chest. "Attention people of the ball!" I yell, "It's Lina Quimby here, and this piece of crap, Chase McLaggen, is a player, heartbreaker, asshole, and an assaulter! He assaulted me the other day when I didn't want to go to the ball with him, and I've seen him break a bunch of girls' hearts tonight, so if you're one of those girls, he is not worth your time! Ladies, if you know what's best for you, stay away from him!" I step on him hard before walking away. I wasn't taking the git to the Hospital Wing. He could stay here, if he liked.

I was met by applause from a group of girls that looked like they've been crying, as well as all my friends. One by one, all my friends came up and either gave him a hex or a hard kick in the face like Thalia did. By the time we were done with him, he _really_ needed a trip to the Hospital Wing. Eventually his two friends walked over and took him, but it was fun and he wasn't coming out of the Hospital Wing for a couple days at best.

I high five all of them and share a kiss with Harry.

"And by the way," I heard Malfoy whisper to McLaggen's two friends, "If you tell Pomfrey, or any Professor that it was Quimby and her friends who did this, I'll write father."

I chuckle under my breath, "You're promoted to 82 percent slick git now."

* * *

Harry walks me to the common room. "I had a really fun time tonight," I say breathlessly. "Even if you didn't know what you were doing half the time. Thank you."

"My favorite part is when you threatened McLaggen," Harry snickers.

"Death Threatening 101?" I cock my head.

"If that's 101, I'd hate to see what the advanced class is like," Harry comments, and I laugh.

He kisses me, "Goodnight, love." He smiles before heading for the boy's dormitories. I head to the girls' dormitories, a big grin on my face. I'd have to get revenge on Lavender tomorrow though for what she did to Hermione.

* * *

 **A/N: Phew! That's the Welcoming Ball for you! That was a super long chapter, I really hope you guys liked it! So yeah, there was some revenge against Chase McLaggen, and there was the Draco and Lina dance. I was thinking that Lina keeps saying that he's 'this percent' slick git. It's pretty funny, IMHO. And of course, all the fluffy Harralina scenes everywhere.**

 **This is going so off canon now that it's not even funny. I don't even know what's canon and what isn't anymore. The next chapter will be a bit more canon with DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY! EEK! So excited to write that! :)**

 **NOTICE: ****I also have a poll up on my profile for where people think Anne Prior would be sorted. Choices are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	36. Potter vs Malfoy, the Meeting & Emmeline

Potter vs Malfoy, the Meeting, and Emmeline

 **A/N: So, here's the next chapter! :) I have a SNOW DAY! Yay! That's the only reason I've managed to get this out. I've been swamped with homework here. History Night went much better than I expected. Thanks for all your reassurance comments! Now I have Science Fair coming up...these chapters are so long and they're scaring me!**

 **RIP Alan Rickman :( We all will miss you so much!**

 **Thanks for all your reviews and support! :)**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Years of Change!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

The days after the Welcoming Ball were passing by quickly, and the next Saturday, there was a Hogsmeade trip.

I was applying makeup in the bathroom, and Hermione was ready to go, shifting her feet and looking very uneasy. She was taking deep breaths, as if whatever she was going to say to me would have me at her throat. "Lina…I was wondering…if you'd thought more about the Defense against the Dark Arts thing?" She says uneasily and backs away immediately after she says it.

"Well, it's not like I can forget it," I mutter, not looking up from the mirror, "With that Toad teaching us."

"I mean the other idea," Hermione says patiently, still speaking in an uneasy tone, "The one Ron and I had about you and Harry teaching it."

I blink to check that my eyeliner feels okay before putting away my makeup to stare directly at Hermione, "You do realize a load of it was luck, correct?" I say sharply as we walk out of the bathroom and get our schoolbags.

"I know, but there's no point in pretending you're not good at Defense the Dark Arts, Lina," Hermione says, "Because you are. Do you think I can produce a Patronus? No. Could I throw off the Imperius? No."

"LINA!" A shrill voice screams. I turn around to find that Lavender had taken a shower. I replaced the water with mud and warned Hermione and Parvati...revenge is sweet. Hermione and I grin.

I sigh. "Maybe I, and Harry if he agrees, can show you and Ron some tricks."

We walk down to breakfast. Hermione hesitates. "What?" I say snappishly.

"Well…" She trails off, "Please don't blow up at me, or threaten me or anything like that…but I really think you guys should teach anyone who wants to learn." She says very carefully before taking a step back from me, waiting for my reaction.

"Who'd want to be taught by us?" I snap, "No one wants to be taught by _psychotic Lina Quimby,"_ I say scathingly. I stride forward past her.

Hermione sighs as she catches up to me. "You'd be surprised at how popular you are. That thing you did with McLaggen? A lot of people respect you for it. That thing you did to Snape in the beginning of the year? _Evanesco?_ You've gained back Gryffindor's respect from the thing with Seamus. If you let Miss Insanity's identity go public, you'd be untouchable. Don't do that though." Hermione says quickly. "I think a load of people would want to hear from you. They need someone like you, someone who will always fight for what's right no matter how much trouble they'll get into."

"But still," I say stubbornly, "What would I teach these people?"

Hermione and I slide into the table next to Harry and Ron. Harry plants a kiss on my forehead. "Any luck with Harry?" Hermione asks.

Ron shakes his head, "Any luck with Lina?"

"She's not budging," Hermione sighs.

"We can _hear_ you," I snap at them.

"Okay," Hermione says, "Look. Ron and I have been finding people who seem interested and asking them to meet them in Hogsmeade, you know, your friend Mandy actually thought it was a good idea, and so does Ginny."

"Without our permission?" I interrupt angrily, "And let me guess, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia don't know about this either?"

"Well, I—I was thinking, you would be the one to tell the three, if you agree," Hermione says. I narrow my eyes at her.

"Hold it, Lina!" Ron says, "We can't have the Slytherins knowing about this! Percy and Annabeth are fine, but you can't tell Thalia. As much as you try to ignore it and hang out with her anyways, she's a _Slytherin!"_

My eyes flash dangerously as I turn to Ron, " _You two_ are the ones that went ahead and did this without Harry and me saying you could. And now you're saying that if I agree, I can't tell whom I chose? I think it's rather pathetic that you don't trust her simply because of the green tie on her robes. She won't tell. She's not like Malfoy. In fact, she loathes him."

"It's just, as soon as she got sorted into Slytherin, you stopped insulting Slytherins, altogether, and the very few times you did you always said. 'Slytherins minus one.'" Ron says, "Heck you've even started lightening up on Malfoy these days!"

I narrow my eyes at him, "I have not started lightening up on Malfoy!" I growl, "I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. Slick git."

This seemed to assure Harry, but not Ron. "Your tone's different," He argues, "It doesn't sound hateful anymore. It actually sounds like you're covering something up," He accuses.

"Malfoy saved me from McLaggen!" I blurt out before covering my mouth, "I swear on the Styx!" I cover my mouth again. "Lina, shut up!" I cover it again, "Idiot." I cover it once more.

The three of them stare at me wide eyed in shock.

 _"_ _What?"_ Ron says, shocked.

 _"_ _What?"_ Hermione gasps, "Him?"

 _"_ _What?"_ Harry demands angrily, turning to glare at the Slytherin table.

"The slick git probably did it to save his Prefect's badge," I cover myself up, trying to fill my tone with as much malice as I possibly could.

"Yeah," Harry agrees, "Don't take it personally, love."

"I didn't," I assure.

"So about the Defense against the Dark Arts thing…what do you all think?" Hermione asks us.

Harry and I share a look, "We'll meet up with the bloody people." We say in unison.

* * *

"Wow," Mandy gushes, "You're getting so much better at Quidditch. You could ace a tryout in a month or two, let alone next year."

"Thanks," I say breathlessly, putting back the school broom.

"Also, you should think about ordering a broom." Mandy states, "I mean, you're _awesome,_ but I have a feeling you wouldn't go far with that school broom. I'm not saying splurge and get a Firebolt, but maybe something like what Ron Weasley has."

We walk toward the castle when we hear raised voices. Mandy and I exchange a look and walk over near the greenhouses.

"Merlin!" Mandy gasps, "I mean, I always knew they hated each other…but that's _intense."_

Harry and Malfoy were having a fight. And not a verbal one. Or even a wand one. A hardcore physical fight.

I clear my throat, _"_ _HARRY JAMES POTTER! DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! Stop it this instant, you two!"_ I yell sternly and commandingly like a mother would to two of her rowdy kids.

Harry and Malfoy look up from their spat in alarm to see me standing there with my arms crossed, glaring at them. Both boys were plenty taller than me, but they looked frightened nonetheless. _"_ _ALINA RUBY QUIMBY!"_ Malfoy mocks me, smirking. He then laughs nervously. Mandy and I share a look.

I give him a ferocious glare, "Don't you _dare_ call me Alina Ruby Quimby _ever_ again or I _will_ make sure you're injured enough to skip the Quidditch season. I hate that name. Don't know what mom was thinking. It's too bloody formal."

Malfoy nods quickly.

Mandy was behind me, looking on in amusement, as if there was going to be some sort of showdown between the three of us that she just _couldn't_ miss.

I continue glaring at Malfoy. "Potter started it! I swear on the Styx!" He accuses. Nothing happened to him. I cast my glare to Harry. "And you're glaring because we got in a fight? How many have _you_ gotten into this year, hmm?" Malfoy asks.

"Piss off slick git!" I yell angrily, glaring at him, "Harry started it, you probably provoked him, and I finished it. I always finish fights, whether I'm the one in it, or not." I cast my glare to Harry again, "What the hell were you fighting about, anyway?"

They exchange looks. "Um…well…you see…it was…"

I glare at them sternly, "Harry. Draco. Tell me _now."_

"Um…well…you see…it was…well, Lina-flower, it was…" Malfoy stammers.

"LINA-FLOWER! That's _exactly_ it! Malfoy's trying to steal you away from me! One step at a time!" Harry bursts out angrily, "And it's not just now! It's been since bloody third year! It's only now he's actually getting somewhere with you! And me, I've just sat there for two years, watching the slimeball and I'm _DONE!"_ He glares at Malfoy with contempt. Malfoy had the gall to lean back against a tree while smirking at Harry. I cast him a glare.

"Harry!" I gasp, shocked, "I wouldn't do that!"

" _Linaaaa, that's not true!_ Potter jumps to conclusions too quickly!" Malfoy counters, "Look at what Potter did to my nose! It's bleeding, Lina-flower! Such a hotheaded Gryffindor! And what if I was?" He smirks.

 _"_ _It's bleeding, Lina-flower,"_ He mimics, " _That's it Malfoy! You've made my life hell for four years! And insulting my parents isn't enough for you, so now you're after my relationship!"_ Harry snarls at him and lunges. Malfoy clutches himself protectively, pushing Harry back as he reached to punch him. Harry lunges for him again, and this time Malfoy throws him to the ground. The third time he lunges, Harry got a good bruise forming on Malfoy's face.

I exchange an alarmed look with Mandy. _"_ _Harry James Potter!_ Get off him _now!"_ I reprimand sternly.

Malfoy smirks. "You heard the lady, Potter."

Harry reluctantly gets off Malfoy and I put an arm around him, "Now. You're not off the hook yet. _Draco Lucius Malfoy."_ I sneer. Harry smirks smugly, ready to watch me scold his enemy. "If what Harry said about you isn't true, then you should be able to swear to the _Styx_ that it isn't true."

Harry's smirk grows wider, "Bad things happen if you lie on that oath. Tell our dear Lina, the truth."

I grip his shoulder, hard. "Shut up, Potter," I chide, "Now, Malfoy? The oath." I gaze at him hard.

Malfoy pauses for a moment, as if he were thinking how he was going to word his oath. "I swear on the Styx that my motives for you are _not_ because I want to hurt or get to Potter. In fact, I couldn't care less about Potter right now. He's sort of just an obstacle."

Harry snarls at him, "You…you…" He splutters, thinking of an insulting name for Malfoy, but failing miserably.

"Thought like a Slytherin? Didn't say what you expected? Didn't get struck by lightning or whatever happens when you lie on that oath? Yeah. That's _exactly_ what I did," Malfoy smirks, putting up his palm.

I poke his palm with my wand. "Slick gits don't get high fives," I smile sweetly over Harry's spluttering.

I realize in panic that Malfoy had said, 'didn't get struck by lightning or whatever happens when you lie on that oath,' which would imply that he knew my demigod secret. Luckily, Harry was too angry to connect _those dots._

"Then what _are_ your motives for her?" Harry demands, "I AM NOT A BLOODY OBSTACLE IN YOUR PATH TO LINA!"

Malfoy smirks before sauntering off. "Go to the Hospital Wing for your nose! Wouldn't want people knowing about this fight!" I call.

Harry nearly went after him, but I pull him back. "Slick gits are not worth the trouble." I chide, "Let them go free. Slick gits are dangerous creatures that are known to insult people's families, ruin happy relationships, and to generally make people lose their cool." I still gaze at the space where Malfoy walked off, "Oh, and Malfoy?" I call. He turns toward me. "You're back to a hundred percent slick git." I snarl, "How _dare_ you ruin my relationship!"

With that, I storm off toward the castle in anger, cursing Malfoy all the way there. Harry was hot on my heels, turning around only to flash Malfoy a triumphant smirk.

Malfoy growls at Harry's retreating figure and shakes his head. "Potter _actually_ thinks he's won this."

We completely forget about the shocked and confused Mandy Brocklehurst behind us.

* * *

"I think it's a great idea!" Annabeth exclaims, "I mean…isn't that why Chiron sent us here? To protect wizards from Voldemort?"

"I know, but what would I teach them?" I ask Annabeth.

"Look." She sighs. "You know a lot of practical spells. You know the Patronus too. Teach them that. And I think Percy, Thalia, and I will add something new to this as well."

"What?" I ask.

"Self-defense," Annabeth explains.

I blink. "Like… _physical_ self-defense?" I ask.

"Yes," She explains. "I mean—these people can't seriously just rely on their wands. You know physical defense. I know physical defense. Percy knows physical defense. Thalia knows physical defense."

"Harry doesn't!" I protest, "Well maybe he does," I mutter, remembering what he did to Malfoy the other day.

"What if they lose their wands?" Annabeth counters. "Then what?"

"They use their knives," I reply.

"Fire-Girl, they don't have knives," She explains patiently.

"We get some?" I ask.

Annabeth sighs in exasperation. "Sometimes you are such an Aphrodite girl."

"Hey! I'm no airhead!" I protest.

"Anyways," She says, "Since they do not carry weapons except their wands—when their wands are gone, they need to know how to attack physically. It would especially help them if the enemy is physically unfit and can only attack with a wand, because therefore, the enemy would be easier to defeat. I mean come on Lina. You and I have faced far worse than this."

"Hermione and physical?" I snort. "How're we going to manage that?"

Annabeth rolls her eyes. "That's all you got out of that? You're impossible. I'll tell Percy and we'll meet you all in Hogsmeade."

* * *

"Thals, can I talk to you alone for a sec?" I ask her.

"Sure," She says.

I sigh, "Okay, so you know why Chiron sent us here?"

"He'd better have a good reason for sending us here," Thalia retorts, "If I have to sit near that little Malfoy asshole and his friends again…did you know he got in a fight with Harry Potter over you?" Thalia says in disgust, "How ridiculous. You're _not_ a prize, and don't you forget it. I'll kill either guy if they destroy you, whether it's Malfoy, or Potter."

"I was there," I explain patiently, "I stopped the fight before one of them got unconscious in the infirmary. I'm not sure what happened, but I think Malfoy provoked Harry to throw the first punch. Anyways! The matter at hand. A Defense group. Since that crappy Toad isn't going to be teaching us, Hermione had an idea. _We,_ Harry and I, teach people practical magic. It'll be cool, I guess. Then Annabeth had the idea of adding physical self-defense in the…er…curriculum."

"I think the physical idea's cool," Thalia says, "I mean…you cannot rely on a damn _stick_ to defend yourself."

"That's like a to-the-point version of what Annabeth said," I note, "Thank you for talking in simple English unlike Hermione and Annabeth. Hell, even Anne. I love the girl to death, but do you _know_ how bloody _insulting_ it is to not understand what a _ten year old_ is saying to you? I swear, if she goes here, she will be a Ravenclaw. No doubt about it."

"Brainiacs, the lot of them," Thalia snorts.

"Well, I'm not. Normal people high five?" I put up a palm.

She grins, "Normal people high five." She agrees, and gives me a high five, "Anyways, I'll meet up with you at Hogsmeade."

"Do you want to meet up with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I beforehand so you know where to go?" I ask her.

"No, I know where to go." She says. "I went last time."

"With who?" I ask curiously, "A Slytherin girl?"

"No. Just forget it," She says shortly.

 _"_ _Malfoy?"_ I ask incredulously, "I thought you said you were done with him!"

"It was one time and it was to avoid that little pug-faced asshole." She says. "Plus, I needed to get out of the damn castle. I'm a Hunter of Artemis here. I've wandered the country for years. And now they expect me to stay cooped here, no way. Malfoy offered, could've gone with someone tons better."

"You could've gone with me! _I'm_ better than a million Malfoys," I say arrogantly.

"You went to get a dress. I'd be sitting in a dress shop for hours while being asked questions by you such as _'_ _Thals, which dress should I buy, the red one, or the blue one?_ ' Absolutely not, _Aphrodite girl."_ She retorts.

"Fair enough," I grin at her, pulling out a bar of chocolate to nibble on, "See you then, Thals?"

"Yeah, bye, Lina-flower!"

* * *

"Bloody hell!" I curse, letting go of Harry's hand, "I never told them where we're going! I don't even know where we're going! Hermione, where are we going?" I demand.

"Hog's Head," She replies.

"They won't find us! Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia are new!" I exclaim in protest.

"Relax," Hermione assures, "I've talked to each of them about it, and they'll find us."

We walk into the pub and examine it. The place did look rather dodgy when you think about it. "I wonder if that guy would sell us Firewhiskey," I smirk. "I bet he'd sell us anything." I had never drunken it, but was an alcoholic drink that Fred and George had told me about. I asked more and they said it brought a rush to the body that made you feel strong and powerful.

"Yeah, I'd like to try some," Ron agrees, "Hey sir, could you get us two bottles of Firewhiskey, please?"

 _"_ _Ronald Weasley! Alina Quimby! You absolute insufferable idiots!"_ Hermione snarls making us jump, "You two will _not_ be drinking Firewhiskey, is that clear? You'll get _drunk_ and guess who'll have to patch you two up? I'm sorry sir, ignore the Firewhiskey order."

I suddenly snap at my best friend. Who is she to control what I do twenty four seven. "Looks like the ickle Prefect has to follow the rules," I sneer at Hermione, who looks taken aback, "You and Annabeth! Just the bloody same! 'Lina, you should know better,' 'Lina, you shouldn't do that.' 'Lina, that isn't right,' 'Lina, you'll get caught,' 'LINA EVERYTHING! I'M BLOODY DONE! HARRY, RON, THALIA, AND PERCY RESPECT ME! I LIVE MY LIFE THE WAY I WANT TO!"

She looks shocked. "Lina—I was just, looking out for you—one day you're going to—"

"Get myself killed?" I say scathingly. "Let's see how many times I've avoided _that_ in my life, shall we? What if I want to drink Firewhiskey? Fred and George said it would make me feel strong and powerful," I retort, "What if I want to continue Miss Insanity? What if I want to swear all the bloody hell I want? What if I like hexing people?"

She scoffs. "Of course it's Fred and George that told you that. They never told you about the _powerful_ hangover you get afterwards, did they?"

"You have no clue how to live a little," I scoff, "You little uptight Prefect." I sneer.

"I won't let you talk to her that way!" Ron says defensively.

"I can talk to people however I like," I say coolly, "What are you going to do, Weasley? Fight me?" I pull out my wand, daring him to try.

"Been spending time with Malfoy lately? You sure sound like him," Ron growls, pulling his wand out at me.

"Do not!" I growl back, "You want to know, Granger? I live every day as if it were my last, because…because every day might as well be my last!"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asks, "You have a whole life ahead of you."

I scoff. " _Very_ likely story. Demigods don't live long. I expect to live a couple years at most. So. Just. Leave. Me. Alone." I snarl at Hermione.

She stares at me sympathetically. "I'm really sorry. I didn't know you felt that way at all. Perseus from the myth, he got a happy ending. You will too, I promise you."

"Yeah. How about I marry Malfoy while I'm at it." I say scathingly, giving her a cold glare.

Harry chuckles nervously, looking between Hermione and I, "Hey, love, look! It's Percy and Annabeth!"

"There you are!" I walk forward towards them, wrapping them both in hugs, "Did you find the place okay?"

"Yeah," Annabeth says. "Kelp Head here thought we should've taken the right path. I took the left and we got here. Thalia is on her way."

"Percy, that's the Shrieking Shack," I tell him.

"How am I supposed to tell?" He complains, "This place is confusing."

I laugh, "You get used to it."

Soon, more people come in. Clara, Lisa, and Mandy. Neville, Dean, Parvati, Padma, and to my surprise, Lavender. And to my displeasure, Cho Chang, along with a friend of hers. Luna Lovegood drifts in a couple of minutes later. Katie, Angelina, and Alicia from the Quidditch team arrived as well. The Creevey brothers arrived as well. A group of Hufflepuffs walk in before Ginny walks in with three Ravenclaw boys. Fred and George arrive with Lee Jordan. Lastly, Thalia strolls in and sits beside me.

"A _couple_ people?" Harry and I demand Hermione.

"Yes, well, the idea seemed quite popular," Hermione says. How unbelievable that girl is.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Harry hisses in my ear. The door opens, and…oh my gods…Klaus comes in.

"What the hell is she doing here?" I counter, motioning to Cho Chang.

"KLAUS! Oh my gods!" I squeal, running towards Klaus and hugging him, "You've gotten taller. You're like two feet taller than me literally! You make me look like one of the seven dwarves now! How did you get all the way south?"

"Vell, Lina, I came to visit you, actually," Klaus smiles, bending down a bit to reach my level.

"Well, we have something important going on," Harry says shortly, "So, you'll have to wait to see her. Or maybe go back to the north," He mutters that last part under his breath.

"I think we can trust Klaus! He traveled thousands of miles south just to see me!" I say cheerfully, motioning to my other side, "Sit down, sit down, of course you're welcome here! Have a butterbeer! Who could he tell, he's going back up north anyway!"

Hermione clears her throat once we were all settled. "Well, uh, hi. Well, I think you know why you're here. Well, Harry and Lina had the idea…I had the idea," She corrects after a scathing look from me, "That it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense against the Dark Arts study it, and I mean actually study it, not that rubbish Umbridge does for us."

"I think it iz a good idea for you," Klaus whispers in my ear.

"You want to pass your Defense against the Dark Arts OWL too, I bet?" Micheal Corner challenges Hermione.

"Well, yes, of course I do." She says. "But it's more than just an exam. I want to be trained because…well, Lord V—Voldemort is back."

A girl screams when Hermione says the name, and another spilled Butterbeer on herself. I huff; honestly. It's just a name.

"Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back?" A Hufflepuff boy demands. Oh, here we go again.

"We have Harry and Dumbledore's word," I speak up coldly.

"No. We just have Potter's word," The Hufflepuff boy says coolly.

"And mine. Although we know how much I'm not trusted around here. Listen. Harry doesn't want all that crap right now, so if you're here to get more info about the graveyard night, leave." I snarl, pointing toward the door.

"Who are you anyways?" Ron demands.

"Zacharias Smith," He replies smugly, "And I think we should have the proof to know why."

My wand was instantly twirling in my hand, "And I think you should have the right to shut up before I hex you senseless." I mimic his tone. "Lina Quimby, Harry's _girlfriend."_ I elongate out the word girlfriend and smile sweetly at Cho, who stares at me. Her eye twitches in anger.

"Is it true you two can produce Patronus Charms?" Luna asks.

"I've seen both," Hermione says stiffly.

"Blimey, Harry, Lina! I didn't know you could do that!" Dean gasps.

"And Harry killed the basilisk!" Neville says.

"It's true!" Ginny and I say in unison.

"Harry and Lina fought off a hundred Dementors at once!" Ron brags like a proud parent would. We give him a look.

"Last year, he and Lina really did fight You-Know-Who in the flesh," Hermione says.

"Not only that! Lina once fought off an entire army single-handedly two summers ago!" Percy blurts out. Klaus looks down at me in amazement. I never told him of my identity. Nearly everyone's head was turned toward me, their mouths agape.

Annabeth gives her boyfriend a scathing look, _"_ _Do you want us to be found out?"_ She whisper hisses.

"I don't want people underestimating, that's all," Percy whispers back.

The skeptical group turns to Hermione, as if she was going to declare whether Percy was bluffing about me or not. Finally, she says, "Percy isn't lying. Lina did do that. See how capable they are?" The crowd's looks immediately changed from skeptical to plain impressed.

"We're playing by strength, aren't we?" I ask Hermione coolly. "Percy did the same thing! Annabeth and Thalia too! I think they should have just as much part of this as Harry and I!"

"Hold it one second!" Zacharias interrupts. "We have no clue if this is true! A hundred Dementors? Fighting off entire armies single-handedly! These are fifth years, not Aurors!"

"He sounds like a pain. Do you know him?" Klaus whispers.

"Thankfully no," I mutter in Klaus's ear, "Will you just shut up?" I hiss to Zacharias. "You know absolutely nothing about any of us or our lives and have _no_ right to judge."

"So, what I'm trying to get is you and Potter are trying to weasel out of showing us this stuff?" He concludes.

I was about to hex the little asshole before Fred says, "Hey! That's not what she said at all!"

"Would you like us to clear out your ears for you?" George volunteers. I snicker as he pulls out some sort of metal stick that looks rather painful.

"Or any part of your body, really, we're not really fussy where we stick this," Fred adds.

"Anyways!" Hermione says, trying to change the subject. "Moving on, does everyone agree that they want to take lessons from Harry and Lina?"

Someone clears their throat. "Hermione, if you'd let me say something to them?" Annabeth pulls herself away from Percy.

"Um…sure?" Hermione says uncertainly, stepping down.

"How many of you thought about what would happen if you ever lost your wand in a battle?" Annabeth asks.

There were many gasps of horror. Hermione looks appalled at the mere thought. Harry had a thoughtful expression on his face, eventually nodding in agreement about how that could happen. "We'd die!" Cho's friend screams.

"The bad guys, Death Eaters or whatever, they wouldn't be like, 'Oh. She doesn't have a wand. I'm not going to attack her. That wouldn't be fair.' They'd kill you anyway, which is why, I think physical self-defense should be a major part of this as well," Annabeth says.

"You cannot rely on a damn stick to defend yourself," Thalia adds.

Murmurs of agreement rose among the group.

Zacharias Smith scoffs, "And when would you need physical defense, new girl? There's not even proof You-Know-Who's back, and the chances of you losing your wand in a nonexistent battle is rather—"

I take a deep breath. "Hey, Zacharias?" I ask sweetly.

"What?" He replies rudely.

 _"_ _Petrificus Totalus."_ I say calmly. He falls toward Percy and Annabeth, who simply step aside in disgust and let him hit the floor.

"Was that really necessary?" Hermione asks me.

"Yes." I reply stiffly. See there it was again. Her trying to control what I do. "Yes, it was. He was being a douchebag, so I took action."

"So." Hermione says. "Does everyone agree that we should take lessons on practical magic taught by Harry and Lina, as well as physical defense, taught by…er…?"

"Percy, Thalia, and I can teach it," Annabeth offers, "And Lina can switch between practical magic and physical defense."

"Oh joy, best of both worlds," I roll my eyes.

"Hold on, we need to make sure this doesn't clash with our Quidditch practice," Angelina says.

"Nor with ours," Cho says.

"I'm sure we can find a night that suits everyone," Hermione says, "But this is rather important. We're learning how to defend ourselves against Voldemort's death eaters."

"Well said!" Ernie MacMillan says.

"We think the reason Umbridge doesn't want us trained is because…she's got some mad idea that Dumbledore would use the students in the school as an army against the Ministry," Hermione says.

I snort, remembering what Sirius had said. The idea really is ridiculous.

"That makes sense," Luna Lovegood speaks up, "Cornelius Fudge does have his own private army."

"He does?" I ask Luna curiously.

"Oh, yes, Lina. He has an army of Heliopaths," Luna confirms.

"What are Heliopaths?" I ask Luna.

"They're spirits of fire," Luna replies. "Great tall flaming creatures that gallop across the ground burning everything in front of them."

"Wow, Luna," I breathe, "Do they really exist? Are they some sort of monster species? I've never took on—"

"Lina, they don't exist," Hermione interrupts calmly, shooting Luna a look.

"Oh, yes they do!" Luna cries, "There are plenty of eyewitness accounts." She informs me before turning to Hermione. "Just because you're so narrow minded that you need to have everything shoved under your nose before you—"

"Hem, hem." A voice interrupts. We look around in horror. Did the Toad find us? We look over to see Ginny smirking and end up laughing in relief. "Weren't we deciding how often we're going to meet and have defense lessons?"

"Yes," Hermione says gratefully, "You're right, Ginny."

"Well, once a week sounds cool," Lee Jordan replies.

"Well, as long as," Angelina began.

"Yes, we know about the Quidditch," Hermione says in exasperation, "The other thing is that we need to decide where we're going to meet."

"We could meet in the library?" I suggest.

"I don't think Madam Pince would like it if we were throwing hexes at each other in the library, Lina." Hermione sighs.

"What if we did it in the middle of the night?" I suggest.

"Absolutely not!" Hermione huffs.

"I highly doubt Toadface wanders around the school in the middle of the night." I deadpan, causing people to laugh.

"Yeah." Hermione says, "But teachers do."

I sigh irritably at Hermione, "Fine. We won't meet up in the middle of the night."

"Maybe an unused classroom?" Dean Thomas suggests.

"Yeah," Ron agrees, "McGonagall might let us have hers."

"We'll figure that out later," Hermione says, "More importantly, we need to make sure Umbridge doesn't find out about this. So by signing, you promise not to tell or give Umbridge the slightest hint as to what we are doing."

I sign immediately, as well as Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia. Some others were a bit hesitant to sign.

"Wait a second," Ernie MacMillan says to Hermione, "We're Prefects. If she finds out,"

"Ernie," Hermione asks, "Do you really think I would leave this list lying around?"

"Well...um...here," Ernie takes the pen and signs it.

Once everyone had signed, people started leaving in twos and threes. I turn to Klaus and take a deep breath, "So, how's life?" I ask him.

"Vairy good," Klaus says, "I haff passed my interview for ze nearby Potions apothecary and things vith Emmeline have been going great."

"Emmeline?" I ask him, raising my eyebrow.

"My girlfriend," He explains.

"Oh," I say, "I wish you two luck and happiness."

"Girlfriend?" Harry asks, sounding relieved.

"Yes," Klaus says, looking amused at Harry's change of demeanor, "Girlfriend. Lina iz only my friend. Oh, here iz Emmeline now." A pretty blonde with blue eyes appears at the door, knocking softly. She was on the tall side, which probably made it less awkward for the two of them to be standing together as it did Klaus and I. She looked about nineteen, maybe twenty. She was wearing a sleeveless dress, which surprised me because it's sort of cold, but if she lived in the north, then this is nothing to her. "Emmeline, love!" Klaus strides over to her and pulls her into a kiss.

Emmeline steps back after the kiss and scans us. Everyone was gone except for Harry and I. She looks at me, "Klaus haz told me a lot about you." Emmeline smiles, "Lina, is it?"

I nod, "Yeah." I noticed a little edge in Emmeline's voice.

"And Harry Potter," Emmeline nods at Harry.

"Even people up there know who I am," Harry grumbles and I pat his back comfortingly.

Klaus turns to me, "Vould you like to spend the rest of the day with us?" He asks me. Emmeline tenses a bit.

"No, no, I don't want to ruin Emmeline's privacy like that," I insist.

"Emmeline's fine with it, are you love?" Klaus asks.

Emmeline nods, "I'm fine."

I turn toward Harry, "I'll see you after Hogsmeade," I give him a quick kiss before I say, "And tell Hermione, tell her I was out of line with the Firewhiskey thing. Tell her that I lost my temper once again and that I'm sorry I called her an uptight Prefect that needed to live a little, that I gave her a horrid sneer, and that I wanted nothing to do with her and to leave me alone, because it isn't true. I don't want Hermione and I to be like we were the beginning of first year again." I confess.

"Of course, love," Harry says, hugging me, "You're sure you'll be alright?" He eyes Emmeline warily.

"I'll be fine," I assure.

So, I ended up spending the rest of the Hogsmeade trip with Klaus and Emmeline. Emmeline was tense during the first twenty minutes of it, but it turns out we actually have a lot in common. She told me how she also wanted to be an Auror and how she was training in the Bulgarian Ministry of Magic. She told me stories about the pranks she played in Durmstrang, ("Haha, Volkov totally deserved it!" I laugh).

She also told me that she liked Klaus since their sixth year, and that she and him were friends since their fourth year. She also said that she was disappointed when she wasn't one of the selected to go to Hogwarts. Klaus wrote her about what was going on too.

"I haff to admit, I waz beyond furious when Klaus wrote me about you," Emmeline laughs, "Ze thought of him going after some girl from Hogwarts four years younger than ze both of us whom he barely knew at the time over me boiled my blood."

My face turns red, "Sorry about that, Emmeline..."

"I'm sorry too." Klaus tells her sincerely.

Emmeline laughs, "You were such an oblivious idiot back then!"

"Oblivious idiots? Meet Harry James Potter, everyone!" I say and we all start laughing.

"Boys are oblivious," Emmeline points out and I laugh with her.

"Hey!" Klaus exclaims indignantly, causing us to laugh harder.

Klaus, Emmeline, and I stood at our parting space an hour later. He and Emmeline were going toward the lodging for Hogsmeade and I was going the other way towards Hogwarts. "You must write sometime." Emmeline says warmly, "I made horrid assumptions on your character and I'm sorry."

"And me too," Klaus says, "Tell me how the rest of your fifth year goes, and about zat horrid teacher."

"Hopefully we can get rid of her," I say to Klaus. He gives me a hug, and so does Emmeline. The couple wave one last goodbye before walking the other direction, hand in hand.

I walk up to Hogwarts castle and up to my dormitory without encountering anyone I knew to see Midnight with a big, red box wrapped with a black ribbon on my bed. I open it to see a brand new shining Firebolt and gasp in delight and shock, "Who would give this to me...?"

I lean forward and snatch the note at the bottom.

 _Dearest Lina,_

 _Who's the slick git now? Hope this makes up for the thing with Potter. I have one too. You really think I'd let you play Quidditch with a better broom than me? I'm not THAT nice. Father got a two in one deal and I didn't know what the hell to do with the second one. So congratulations Quimby, you now own a Firebolt. I really want you to make the Gryffindor team. So Slytherin can crush you, of course._

 _-I'm not signing my name, you should know who I am._

 _PS: Slytherin's not going easy on you. Fat chance._

 _PPS: That owl of yours. Midnight. She bit me twice! and cuffed me with her feathers three times! Bloody bird, just like her owner._

I turn to my owl, "You did that to Malfoy? Attagirl," I grin at my owl. I give her some food before she flies off to the owlery.

I turn back toward the Firebolt and grin at it, "Okay. _Now_ you're back to eighty-two percent slick git." I continue grinning as I hear Hermione's footsteps come up the dormitory.

 _I can't believe he sent me a Firebolt..._

* * *

 **A/N: So, yeah, that was the chapter! :) It was long and eventful, I think. The longtime requested Harry and Draco fight happened! Hoped you liked it! And Dumbledore's Army is starting...I hope you liked the idea of physical defense! And ooh, Klaus came to visit, and he has a girlfriend! Emmeline! I hope you liked her! And lastly, the Firebolt. So, Lina now has one and not only that, but Draco was the one who gifted it! Yes, she's joining as Beater at some point ;)**

 **The next chapter will go into Dumbledore's Army more, and the chapter after that will be the dreaded 'No More Quidditch' match.**

 **NOTICE: Please check out 'Clara Malfoy and Renee Black' by Hufflepufferfish. I think it would mean a lot to her if you did! ;) ****I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	37. The Fake Love Letter and the DA

The Fake Love Letter and the DA

 **A/N: So, here is the next chapter! :) I'd also like to say half of this was written on my phone so cut me some slack with grammar. I did super well on my Science Fair project in terms of class grades, but I'm being judged this Thursday by professional people and I'm really nervous. If I do well, I go to regionals, but I don't care, I just want to get through it ;) School's being annoying.**

 **Enough of me, you probably want the chapter. Thanks for all your reviews and support as usual :)**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Years of Change!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

It turned out the footsteps weren't Hermione's. It was those of Lavender and Parvati. To my surprise, they gave each other angry looks before stomping over to separate areas of the dormitory. Are they in a fight about something? Probably. That's the only reason I can think of.

More footsteps follow ten minutes later, and Hermione appears in the dormitory. I quickly move the Firebolt and Malfoy's note under my bed. "Hey, Hermione," I mutter, still feeling guilty about a couple hours ago, "About what I said earlier…I'm sorry. I was completely out of line, and I don't know what got into me. I mean, Uptight Prefect? Really Lina?"

Hermione sighs. "It's okay, really. I knew all along it was your anger talking and not you. And I wasn't lying. You will get a happy ending."

We get ready for bed early tonight and I flop down on my bed ungracefully, "We'll see, Hermione. We'll see. Let's just get through this year with our crappy Defense teacher and all these people against Harry and we'll talk about the future afterwards. Goodnight," I add.

"Goodnight, Lina," She replies back, and I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

* * *

 _I find myself dreaming of the day Luke went on his quest to find the Golden Apples of Hesperides. The time he first started to change. I had just turned eight back then..._

 _Luke, who was sixteen at the time, was packing, and eight year old Lina was in the Hermes Cabin, following him around. "Lukie, please?" She kept saying to him, giving him a puppy look, "Can I go? Why won't you let us go?"_

 _"It's not safe, Lina-flower," Luke explains patiently after the tenth time she had said it, leaning over and pulling a lock of brown hair from her face, "You and Annabeth are too young."_

 _"NO! I WANNA GO WITH YOU NOW! I WANT TO LEAVE!" Eight year old Lina screams in fury, stomping her foot. A piece of glass nearby her cracked. Luke looks up at the broken glass, then to eight year old Lina, in shock and alarm._

 _Luke's eyes then turn stern, "I SAID NO LINA AND THAT'S FINAL!" He yells angrily, causing past me to flinch and pull away. Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes._

 _"Oh gods," Luke says, "Di immortales. Don't cry, Lina-flower. I-I just don't want to see you hurt is all." He leans down to hug her, but she recoils._

 _"I don't want to see you hurt either! I want to go!" She insists. "I'll be good I promise!"_

 _Luke stayed firm and gave her a small shake of the head. Eight year old Lina glares at him, before promptly turning her back on him, her arms crossed as she did so. Luke sighs in defeat and continues packing._

 _Just then, Silena, eleven years old at the time, walks in, "Hey, Luke." She greets, "Are you nervous for the quest"_

 _Luke sighs, "I'm fine, Silena, thank you for asking. I just want to get back safe...and steal the apples of course," He grins, making Silena laugh. "Can you talk some sense into Lina-flower?" Luke mutters in a low voice to Silena, "Please?"_

 _Silena changes direction to look over at her sulking friend in the corner, "Lina? What's wrong?" She asks, concerned._

 _"Silena! Luke won't let me go with him!" My past self accuses, and she starts sobbing again. Silena pulls eight year old Lina into a comforting hug and rubs her back, before saying gently and cautiously, "Hey, Lina…I understand, but I think he's right on this one. I heard that not many people go on quests, and even I don't feel ready to go on a quest yet."_

 _"But you're a good fighter!" Eight year old Lina insists._

 _"Exactly," Silena says._

 _Luke nods, "She's right. Tell you what, flower. When you're older, you, me, and Annabeth will all go on a quest together, you'll see. And I won't get hurt and I'll still be the same on this one."_

 _Eight year old Lina sniffs, "Promise?"_

 _"Promise," Luke says firmly, grinning at her._

My eyes shot open, and I had to keep myself from snorting at all of Luke's 'promises,' as not to wake up Hermione, Parvati, or Lavender. Oh my gods. I was so naïve back then. 'Oh flower, I'll be the same Luke,' oh please.

But he was a hero at the end. And if he isn't in Elysium right now I will kill the judges personally when I get to the Underworld hopefully years from now, but I highly doubt that, so probably soon. I blink back tears at the thought of Luke.

I get out of bed, my intention to grab Harry's invisibility cloak again and sneak out for the night, when I notice it was already five thirty in the morning and there was no point if I was supposed to be ready an hour later. "Lina?" Parvati calls groggily, "Is that you? You alright?"

I sigh, before getting an idea. "I do not know of this Lina, Miss Patil. You're in a dream right now. It is I, the, uh, the love fairy. Make a wish and I will do my very best to grant it."

"Oh. Well you sound a lot like Lina Quimby…it must be a coincidence then. Edmund from Beauxbatons will finally reply to my letters?" Parvati asks hopefully, "I met him at the Yule Ball. He said he'd write me, and I sent more than twenty letters over this summer. I saw him at Hogsmeade and tried to say hi, but he completely ignored me. Hell, he was even making eyes at Lavender! We're sort of in a fight now…I can't believe she _flirted_ with him even though she knew that I haven't moved on yet! What sort of friend does that?"

 _Someone that needs to get her priorities straight, that's who._

So that explains why Parvati and Lavender were glaring at each other! "Would you like some advice from the love fairy?" I ask Parvati.

"Oh, please," She insists.

"Edmund's a jerk who doesn't deserve you." I state, "He's not worth your time. I agree, your friend Lavender was being a jerk there. My advice to you, Miss Patil, is to tell yourself, every single day, that you are beautiful and you are above someone like him."

"I am beautiful and above Edmund…I am beautiful and above Edmund…" Parvati murmurs. "Yes, I am, love fairy…" She falls back asleep, and I head back to my bed, simply lying awake until I heard Lavender stir from across the room. I immediately grab my clothes before walking straight into the bathroom for first dibs before she could wake any further.

I take a shower and then I put some slight eyeliner and mascara on as always. But when I blink to check if it feels okay, my eyes wouldn't open. It's like they were glued shut. I try and open them, but they wouldn't budge.

"LAVENDER!" I yell furiously.

"Oh hi, Lina," I hear her voice, "Are you alright? I don't know what you're on about. I certainly didn't put strong glue all over your eyeliner as payback for the mud shower you gave me the other day."

"That was for Hermione. If you don't fix me _now,"_ I snarl through deep breaths, "You will regret this. This one'll be for _Parvati."_

Lavender gasps in shock. "How did you find out about Edmund?"

"Parvati's a sleep talker," I say. That was the last I heard from Lavender, "ARE YOU JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME HERE BLIND LIKE THIS! FINE! _HERMIONE! LAVENDER MESSED WITH MY BLOODY EYELINER! I CAN'T SEE ANYMORE! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I WILL MAKE SURE SHE PAYS—"_

"Lina, it's alright, calm down. Here, I'm saying the spell right now. _Aperientur Oculi,"_ Hermione voice calls.

I can open my eyes again, "Oh, that's a relief. Still getting her back, though."

* * *

The week after the Hogsmeade trip was going by pretty quickly. I was walking away from the owlery on that following Thursday.

A pair of arms hug me from behind, and on battle instinct, I pull out my knife and aim it at them, about to throw. I heard a gasp of fear. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy. It's okay. Why don't you...put the knife down, flower? It's just me!"

I spin around to find Malfoy, "It's just you. How very reassuring. A slick git is far less reassuring than an empousa," I snark at him, "Don't you ever sneak up on me like that again," I seethe, "I have battle instincts and I could've seriously hurt you. Not that I would care." I add, putting my knife back in my bag.

"So," He smirks at me, and I close my eyes in annoyance, preparing for Draco Malfoy. "How'd you like my little gift? I spent a lot on it you know."

"I was very flattered," I tell him honestly, "But you didn't spend any at all. Your Father got a two in one deal." I point out, smirking.

"Fine, you got me there," He grumbles.

"Thank you for the Firebolt, Draco. Although I think it was pretty stupid to give me one, don't you think?" I cock my head.

"Because?" He raises an eyebrow.

I flash him a grin, "Cause now I'll definitely be kicking some Malfoy ass in Quidditch," I answer happily. "Helping the enemy. Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should know better. It's good for me though!" I skip off.

"You'll beat me in your wildest dreams, Quimby!" He calls after me.

I turn around to stick my tongue out at him immaturely.

"Lina Quimby is a bloody five year old girl in a fifteen year old's body," He mutters under his breath.

"What was that?" I say sharply to Malfoy.

"Nothing, Lina-flower," Malfoy says quickly.

"Good. You're promoted to...seventy nine percent slick git now." I tell him.

He smirks, "We're getting closer and closer. One day you'll say I'm zero percent slick git."

"Sure." I deadpan. "We'll be dead by then." With that, I turn on my heel and leave, giving him one last snarky look, causing him to chuckle at my antics.

"You know you don't hate me Quimby, don't deny it!" He calls after me.

"You're the bloody most insufferable person I've ever come across!" I yell.

"Love you too," Malfoy calls.

He then chuckles while I scream furiously.

* * *

"Love!" Harry calls to me, "Lina!"

I hurry over to him, Ron, and Hermione, "What is it?" I ask.

Harry gestures toward the notice board, and I look up at it.

"Oh my gods." I gasp, my eyes widening, "The crappy Toad's banning all student organizations!"

"Someone must've blabbed to her!" Ron exclaims.

"Yeah," I agree, "I wouldn't be surprised if that Zacharias Smith person was the one that did it."

"They can't have done," Hermione says.

"Not everyone there is all honorable and trustworthy like you." Ron points out coolly.

"No, they can't have done, because I put a jinx on the parchment we all signed," Hermione says, "Believe me, if anyone's run off and told Umbridge, we'll know exactly who they are and they will really regret it."

I give Hermione an impressed look, "I didn't think you had it in you! What'll happen?" I ask excitedly. Harry and Ron nod as well, also wanting to know what would happen.

"Let's just say, it'll make Eloise Midgen's acne look like a couple of cute freckles," Hermione says, making me grin evilly.

During that night, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I were huddled by the fireplace.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaims as Sirius's head pops up in the fire.

"Hi," Sirius grins, "How are things?"

"Not that good," Harry answers honestly, "The Ministry's forced through another decree, which means we're not allowed to have Quidditch teams—"

"Or secret Defense against the Dark Arts groups?" Sirius asks.

"How did you find out?" I ask Sirius.

"You want to choose your meeting places more carefully," Sirius says, "The Hog's Head, I ask you."

"Well, it's better than the Three Broomsticks!" Hermione defends, "It's always packed with people—"

"Which means you'd be hard to overhear. You've got a lot to learn, Hermione," Sirius tells her.

We talk about how Mundungus Fletcher was the one under the veil and how Mrs. Weasley told us not to proceed with this group.

"So you're saying that we shouldn't continue with the Defense group?" Ron asks.

"Of course not!" Sirius says, "I'm all for it. Do you really think James and I would have lain down and taken orders from a hag like Umbridge?"

"Last term all you said was to stay safe and not take risks," Harry protests.

"Don't you get it, Potter?" I scoff, "Last year, someone inside Hogwarts was trying to kill you, and you know I'm gonna keep you safe till my dying breath. This year someone outside Hogwarts is trying to kill us all! It's better if the students here know Defense so they can survive. I can't believe I didn't see this sooner!"

"I couldn't have said it any better myself, Lina." Sirius agrees with me.

"What if we get expelled?" Hermione asks worriedly.

"This was your idea!" Harry protests.

"Better expelled and knowing how to defend yourselves than sitting safely in school without a clue," Sirius and I say in unison, before we stare at each other in surprise.

"We're more alike than I thought," Sirius tells me with a grin on his face, "So, how are you organizing this group?"

"Well, that's a problem," Harry says, "We don't know where we're going to go."

"How about the Shrieking Shack?" Sirius suggests.

"That's an idea," Ron comments.

"There are too many of us, Sirius." Hermione says, "When you did it there were only four of you and you all could transform into animals. There are thirty two people that are part of this, and none of us is an Animagus."

"Fair point," Sirius concedes, "I'm sure you'll come up with somewhere. There was a secret passage on the fourth floor,"

"Fred and George told me it's blocked," Harry says dejectedly, "Caved in or something."

"Oh," Sirius sighs, "Well, I'll think about it and-"

Suddenly Sirius was gone, and suddenly, a hand appears in the flames, looking for something to grab onto. I had a bad feeling about who this person was. "Upstairs, now! I think this is _her!"_ I hiss.

The four of us step backwards. Ron and Hermione bolt upstairs. Harry gives me a quick kiss. "Charming, Potter. But we need to get up!" We run upstairs, closing the door.

"How'd she find out about our talk with Sirius?" I pace in our dormitory.

"Remember, History of Magic," Hermione tells me, "Hedwig was injured...and _shh about Sirius!_ You're lucky Parvati and Lavender are in the bathroom!" She hisses.

"Umbridge was the one that attacked her. She _intercepted_ our messages!" I say in anger. "She's _taking over_ Hogwarts and the students and staff in it. I even heard she used the blood quill on a Hufflepuff first year girl, which crosses a line. She's inspecting all the teachers. She's posting bloody ridiculous student decrees! There has _got_ to be some sort of law against this! Not to mention one time she literally pulled Harry and I apart from a make out session with her wand once saying _'boys and girls are not to be within eight feet of each other,'"_ I mimic a high pitched voice, "I mean really! So that means I can't even _talk_ to Percy or Ron unless _they're_ eight feet away from me either, what a load of crap."

"It really shouldn't be allowed," Hermione agrees, "I mean the eight feet thing is irrelevant, but that doesn't make it any less wrong."

"Guess I'll have to break up with Harry and give up friendship with Percy and Ron," I joke as we laugh.

"Guess I can't be around Harry and Ron anymore. Guess we'll have to cancel the Defense group." Hermione adds while laughing, and she closes her mouth immediately, "Oh god, I'm turning into Lina again..."

I grin at her, "And you're saying it like it's a bad thing. Hermione, we all know you're a Prefect and rules are everything to you, but even you have to agree: Umbridge has _got_ to go."

"I suppose you're right," Hermione agrees.

 _"Of course I am. We'll do all those things as soon as I quit Miss Insanity. Yeah right. It's on Toad. You'll regret the day you ever got on Lina Quimby's bad side,"_ I grin evilly.

Hermione gulps.

* * *

"Hermione, may I borrow some parchment?" I say in a sing-song voice, "I need to write a love letter to Filch."

"A... _what?_ To _who?_ You know what, I don't know with you anymore, Lina. Just...here. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Hermione hands me a piece of parchment.

"Of course," I grin, putting quill to parchment.

 _My Sweet, Sweet Argus_

 _I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. You are the most handsome man I have ever seen. And you have proved yourself a worthy personality. We have so much in common, you know. We both dislike unruly students and we both wish the school could go back to medieval punishment. I remember using blood quills on the Potter boy and the Quimby girl, and it brought a delightful rush through my twisted veins. I have never found someone like me in so many ways, and beautiful to boot! If you have the same feelings for me, then meet me in my office on Saturday night (How about at eight o clock?) to pick me up. I love kisses, so be sure to give me a big kiss on the cheek when you arrive. Don't talk to me about this, we need to save all the talking for Saturday!_

 _Love,_

 _Dolores_

 _PS- Miss Insanity needs to be destroyed immediately._

"So? Eh? How'd you like it?" I say once I'd walked downstairs and grinned at Fred and George. "I even forged the Toad's handwriting and made it sound like her horrid personality _._ " I shudder, "Not to mention Filch is far from the most handsome man I've ever seen."

"Impressive," Fred say, "I still can't believe she used a blood quill on you two!" He says angrily.

"Don't worry, we'll get rid of her," I add super electric charmspeak so they wouldn't think about telling Dumbledore or anything along those lines.

"We knew allying with you was a good idea," George grins, "It's smart, like a Slytherin would do."

"Don't compare me to _Slytherin!"_ I hiss, "Comparing me to Slytherin is comparing me to _Malfoy!"_

"Oh, right." George says, "Sorry!"

"Right. How do we get this to Filch?" I ask.

"Leave that to us," Fred smirks.

* * *

 _Sunday..._

"WHERE'D YOU GET THE IDEA I LOVED YOU?" Umbridge yells at Filch.

Fred, George, and I start snickering, and Hermione looks at us suspiciously. Percy glances at me, _"I'll explain later."_

"But my love, you sent me this note!" Filch argues, "It's even in your handwriting!"

"Give me that," Umbridge snaps, taking the note from him, "I DIDN'T WRITE THAT YOU CRETIN! IT WAS OBVIOUSLY AN INSOLENT STUDENT! IT'S FORGED! AND YOU _KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK_ BECAUSE THE NOTE SAID TO! I HAVE STANDARDS! YOU KNOW, I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF THE PERSON WHO WROTE THIS _IS_ MISS INSANITY HERSELF! I'd never be with someone that could be tricked by students so easily. I love Cornelius."

At this point, Fred, George, and I were hysterical. "She loves the Minister? _Priceless! Even he wouldn't want her!"_ I howl through laughter. That was, until she scans the rows of laughing students, searching for signs of weakness. I elbow Fred and George, _"SHH! She's looking."_

When she finds nothing, she sweeps out of the Great Hall. "I really hate children." She mutters under her breath.

"What did you do?" Hermione sighs.

"I might have used that parchment I borrowed from you to forge a note from Umbridge to Filch. It might have been all my idea and Fred and George might have delivered it to Filch somehow." I explain, "It _might have."_ Percy and I high five.

"Lina, I'm never giving you parchment again," Hermione declares, "The only reason I don't use my Prefect power against you is because you're my best friend."

"I knew you loved me, Hermione!" I exclaim, "Benefits of being the good girl's best friend!"

She sighs in defeat, "Love you too, Lina."

* * *

"Hello love," Harry whispers in my ear, trailing kisses from my cheek to my neck, and planting one on my lips.

"Potter, you always know how to distract me," I murmur, pulling myself closer.

"I-know-a-place-we-can-meet-for-the-Defense-group," Harry says in between kisses.

I pull away immediately, "Hermione and I have been thinking on that for _weeks now,_ Potter, and you saunter in and distract me with a bloody _make out session_ and tell me?!" I say angrily.

"I talked to Dobby last night," Harry says, "He knows a place."

"Where?" I ask warily. He was a good elf, really, but I didn't trust Dobby since second year where he tried to _'save Harry's life.'_

"It's this room on the seventh floor, called the Room of Requirement. It only opens for someone who really needs it," Harry says.

"So, say I needed a mini training room to let off steam?" I ask Harry.

"It would provide that for you," Harry answers.

"And if the Toad walks past?" I ask, "She wouldn't see it?"

Harry nods excitedly.

"We should tell the others," I say breathlessly, "We should make the meeting this evening."

"I agree." Harry says, "But first...we weren't done yet, were we?"

"I think we were somewhere right about here," I hum, pulling closer to him.

We continue our session, "This-is-great," I say in between kisses.

"I-know," He agrees between kisses.

"Hey, Fire-Girl, I-Oh gods! Is this the first thing I need to see you doing when I walk in?" We turn around to find Percy.

"Shut up Kelp Head," I retort, "Like you're any better."

We continue our session and Percy walks up to the dormitories, "Oh gods...is that what Annabeth and I look like?" He mutters.

* * *

I was standing near Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia. The rest of the group was there as we stare at what's supposed to be the Room of Requirement. "Okay," Harry tells us, "Dobby says to walk past this wall a couple times, concentrating on what we need."

I close my eyes, picturing a place to learn Defense. An ornate door appears. "Harry!" Hermione cries in excitement.

Inside, we find cushions in case we fall while practicing, hordes of books on Defense, sneakoscopes, foe glasses, and on the other side, there was nearly a replica of the arena, complete with swords and knives.

But what really caught me off guard was the swimming pool separating the two halves.

Annabeth, Thalia, and I glare at Percy pointedly. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry! I was thinking about a pool!" Percy protests before jumping in.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione and everyone else were staring at him like he was crazy while Annabeth, Thalia, and I roll our eyes and walk closer toward the pool. "If you push me in it'll be the last thing you ever do," I threaten.

"Well, I've lived long enough," Percy shrugs, grabbing my arm.

"Wait what do you-OH!" I exclaim, "I really should've seen that coming," I splutter out pool water.

Harry glares at Percy, "Love! You alright!"

"Harry, relax. I'm fine. This is actually quite normal back at camp," I tell him calmly. I wave at the group, as if it were perfectly normal for someone to conjure a swimming pool and then push their best friend in.

"But I remember you saying you weren't good with water!" Harry protests worriedly.

"I'm fine," I assure, "I'm not sinking, see?" In fact, even though the pool said '10 ft' where I was, I wasn't drowning.

"I willed the water to let you float," Percy whispers in my ear, "You're welcome." He smirks.

"You could've not pushed me in in the first place!" I hiss. We get out of the pool and Percy discreetly dries me. We then smile at the group as if this were the most normal thing ever. I clear my throat, "So, as Harry said, this is the place we're gonna be practicing in, and obviously you've found it okay." I glance down at Hermione, who was seated comfortably on a cushion, immersed in one of the books.

"Oh, Harry, it's fantastic!" Cho gushes.

I glare at her, _"Oh, Harry, it's fantastic,"_ I mimic a high pitched voice.

"So, as you can see," I motion to the area, "We have an area for practicing defensive magic and an area to practice physical defense. The prime leader for defensive magic will be Harry, and the prime leaders for physical defense will be Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia."

"What about you?" Someone asks.

I sigh, "I will be drifting around and helping people in both defensive magic and physical defense." I confirm.

"I think we should have a group name," Hermione pipes up.

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge league?" Angelina suggests.

"Or the Ministry of Magic are Morons group?" Fred throws in.

"How about the I.Y.F.T group?" I suggest with a grin.

"And what would that stand for, Lina?" Hermione asks me patiently.

"The 'In your face, Toad!' group," I say.

"I think we should maybe choose a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to," Hermione says.

"I abbreviated it..." I trail off, _"Fine."_

"The Defense Association?" Cho suggests. _We will not use anything SHE suggests._ "Or D.A. for short?"

"The D.A.'s good," Ginny says, "Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army. That's the Ministry's worst fear, right?"

I grin. "Yep. The Ministry's afraid Dumbledore's forming a student army."

"All in favor of Dumbledore's Army? D.A. for short?" Hermione asks. I raise my hand, even though Chang initiated it, it was still a wicked name, and Ginny was the one who said 'Dumbledore's Army' anyway, not Chang. The majority were raising their hands high.

Hermione beams and pins the parchment we all signed on a wall and titled it, _'Dumbledore's Army.'_

"Right," I say, "Harry, you'll be okay teaching defensive magic on your own or do you need my help?" I ask.

"It's fine, love," Harry assures.

Chang was eyeing us, and I reach upwards to give Harry a kiss, and he returns it. I smirk at her before going over to the physical defense area, "Alright, so, I'm gonna make it your choice. You can either learn physical defense with us or defensive magic with Harry, and sometimes me. Every time we have a meeting it'll always be your choice and you can switch on different days, or in the middle of a meeting, or whatever you want." I say.

"Alright," I say once a good number of people were around Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, and I. Of these people included Ron and Hermione, who claimed that they wanted 'a taste of what I had to go through' and Mandy, "Today we will show you...um...what should we show them?"

"Basic block?" Percy suggests.

"No, that'd involve people," I muse.

"Basic punch and kick?" Annabeth suggests, "There are punching bags for them to practice on."

"Oh, yeah, you're right. Today we will show you a basic punch and kick," I announce, "Allow each of us to demonstrate."

I walk forward toward one of the bags and punch and kick at it, sending it flinging in the air. The group of wizards and witches in front of us, Ron, Hermione, and Mandy included, stare at me in disbelief, as if they've seen a completely different side to me.

Then one by one, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia each demonstrate.

"I...have no words," Ron says.

"We're going to be able to do that?" Katie Bell asks us.

"With practice, hopefully, but just do your best, we were horrid the first time." I tell her. I look over to where Harry was teaching the Expelliarmus. Chang, to no surprise, stuck with Harry's group, and I wouldn't be surprised if _all she did_ was stay at Harry's group, relishing the good eye view of him. I'd have to join Harry next meeting and keep an eye on her.

The group starts practicing, and Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia walk around, giving pointers to everyone.

"How's it going over here?" I ask Ron and Hermione.

"Let's just say," Ron pants, "We respect you a whole lot more now." He says.

"Aw, thanks Ronniekins!" I exclaim.

"Don't call me Ronniekins!" Ron exclaims.

"Sorry, Ronniekins, it won't happen again," I say cheekily, "And you?" I turn to Hermione.

"Well, I agree with Ron-" She starts.

"You _agree_ with Ron?" I gasp in amazement.

"Oh, shut up. I agree with Ron that what you do is not easy," Hermione admits.

"It really isn't," I agree with Hermione.

It goes pretty well as we wrap up the session. "Hey, love!" Harry calls, "Can you help me demonstrate Stupefy?"

"Of course," I say.

Next thing you know, Harry and I were standing at opposite sides of the room, our wands aimed at each other. "Don't worry, love. I'm going very, _very_ easy on you, alright?" Harry says.

"Of course, Potter," I smirk.

"On three," Harry says, "One...two...three!"

"STUPEFY!" I yell, catching him by surprise, "And _that_ is how you cast Stupefy when your opponent is off guard." I tell the group, striding over to Harry, _"Finite Incentatem."_ I murmur, the spell to revive a stunned person.

"I let her do that!" Harry calls from the ground, "Just being a good boyfriend!"

People broke out into snickers.

"Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night Harry Potter!" I call, leaning down to help him up.

* * *

 **A/N: So, that was the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! So, Dumbledore's Army started... ;) Wonder how THAT will go...and also the 'fake love letter,' just a little bit I added. Then there was the added bit with Draco and all. Then the talk with Sirius, which is actually canon. It's basically the start of Dumbledore's Army with a bunch of added bits. ;)**

 **The next chapter will be the dreaded 'No More Quidditch' match... :( Good news, there'll be a Slytherin scene with Draco in it, so look forward to that! :)**

 **I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	38. A Nonexistent Fuse and A Secret Kiss

A Nonexistent Fuse and A Secret Kiss

 **A/N: So, here I am with the next chapter! :) Half of this chapter is also written on my phone, so cut me some slack on the grammar again. HOLY SMOKES YOU GUYS I DID IT OMG THE JUDGES ACTUALLY LIKED ME AND I'M MOVING ON TO REGIONALS FOR SCIENCE FAIR! The regionals aren't until the 19th of March so I have a while for that. IF I do well in regionals, guess where I go? STATE! But that's _very_ unlikely... School's still being annoying.**

 **You probably want the chapter. Thanks for all your reviews and support! :)**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Years of Change!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

"Excellent!" I exclaim, "You all are getting so much better. Great work today, guys, and I think our next meeting will be Friday at seven?"

"But the Ravenclaw Quidditch team has practice that night," Cho says.

I ignore her on purpose, "So as I was saying, Friday at seven?"

"But the Ravenclaw Quidditch team has practice that night," Mandy says.

I pretend that was the first time I hear it, which causes Chang to glare at me, "Oh, sorry, Mandy, I forgot," I say, "We'll think of another date."

"How's Monday sound, love?" Harry proposes.

I mull it over, "All in favor?"

All the hands went up. I nod, "Alright then. Good job, and see you then!"

* * *

On Monday night, the following meeting, Hermione comes up and hands Harry, Ron, Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, and I galleons. "Thanks!" I grin, holding the galleon, "What's the occasion?"

Hermione sighs, "You don't spend it, Lina. See those numbers around the edge of the galleon? Usually that's just a serial charm referring to which goblin casted the coin. But on these fake coins, the numbers will change to the time and date of the next meeting." She addresses the group, "These five have what I call control coins. That means any of them has the power to change the meeting date, and all the other coins will change to mimic theirs. When the coin changes, it will grow hot so you can feel it in your pocket."

"That's pretty cool," Annabeth says in amazement, "I didn't know magic could do that."

"Magic's more powerful than you may think," Hermione says.

"A Protean Charm?" Terry Boot, Mandy's boyfriend, asks.

"Um, yes," Hermione replies.

"That's NEWT standard, that is." Terry says.

"I suppose it is," Hermione says, trying to hide a smile.

"How come you're not in Ravenclaw?" Terry asks her suddenly, "With brains like yours?"

"The sorting hat did consider making me a Ravenclaw," Hermione says happily, "But it decided on Gryffindor in the end. So is it agreed we're all using the galleons?"

The group nods as Hermione hands over the galleons.

"You know what these remind me of?" Harry asks.

"What?" Hermione wonders.

"The Dark Mark," Harry says, "Voldemort touches one, and all their scars burn."

"Well, yes," Hermione says hesitantly, "That is where I got the idea, but notice how the dates are engraved on pieces of metal rather than people's skin."

"People's skin?" Percy whispers in my ear.

"I have a bloody sadist for a father," I say monotonously, "What'd you expect?" He rubs my back comfortingly.

"I suppose the only danger with these is we might accidentally spend them," Harry grins.

"Fat chance," Ron mutters, "I have no real Galleons to confuse it with."

* * *

It was the first Quidditch match of the year. The month went by quick, and the DA was going strong. However, the teachers decided to triple the workload because of OWL year, and this was pushing Miss Insanity aside, and I was becoming more and more jealous of Percy who didn't even have to take the stupid OWLS. I was surprised when people were putting notes on the notice board demanding for Miss Insanity to return again. I put up a note saying I was in either my OWL or NEWT year (to make it harder for people to suspect me because there are only four OWL girls in Gryffindor), and it'd take time. I'd have to strike sometime soon then.

"Oh, of course you're coming," I was telling Percy, "Yes, Annabeth and Thalia can sit with us as well…oh, Ron, stop doing that, you'll do fine, I promise…Harry, were you nervous your first time?"

"You don't even want to know," Harry replies.

"See? Harry was nervous and look at him now, he's the bloody best seeker ever seen!" I exclaim.

"I'm not that good of a…" Harry starts, but I cut him off with a kiss.

"Don't even finish that sentence," I say breathlessly as I pull away.

As Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Hermione, and I make our way to the Quidditch pitch after wishing Harry and Ron good luck, we notice the Slytherins, wearing silver crown shaped badges that read:

 _WEASLEY IS OUR KING._

"Why do I have the feeling they're up to no good?" I sneer as we walk up to find seats.

"They probably are," Hermione points out.

"Malfoy wrote those horrid lyrics," Thalia grumbles under her breath.

"What lyrics?" I ask innocently.

"Oh you'll see, Lina-flower," She says grimly, "You'll see."

The game started. It went well at first. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie managed to score a point. But when the Slytherin team took possession on the Quaffle, they advanced toward Ron. Ron lost his nerve and let the Quaffle in by accident.

I was about to find out what Thalia meant by 'horrid lyrics.'

 _"_ _Weasley cannot save a thing,_

 _He cannot block a single ring,_

 _That's why Slytherins all sing:_

 _Weasley is our King!_

 _Weasley was born in a bin,_

 _He always lets the Quaffle in,_

 _Weasley will make sure we win,_

 _Weasley is our King!"_

The song seemed to make Ron lose complete grip over his confidence, and he kept letting in goal after goal. I bristle. Ron would probably be doing much better if it weren't for this stupid song! I stand up furiously. "OH MY GODS! IT IS HIS FIRST MATCH! PISS OFF ALL YOU SLIMY SLYTHERINS!" I shriek shrilly, "GRYFFINDOR WILL WIN!"

"SURE, QUIMBY!" Parkinson sneers from the Slytherin stands.

I take a deep breath before screaming:

 _"_ _Potter and Weasley never let us down,_

 _Always entering with a smile and not a frown,_

 _Lose or win, Potter and Weasley make all the Gryffindors sing,_

 _Potter and Weasley are our KINGS!_

 _The Slytherins can go screw themselves!"_

The Gryffindors repeated it:

 _"_ _Potter and Weasley never let us down,_

 _Always entering with a smile and not a frown,_

 _Lose or win, Potter and Weasley make all the Gryffindors sing,_

 _Potter and Weasley are our KINGS!_

 _The Slytherins can go screw themselves!"_

FIGHT!" The Gryffindors and Slytherins scream. "QUIMBY VS PARKINSON!"

"THAT'S THE MOST PATHETIC THING I'VE EVER HEARD _QUIMBY!"_ Parkinson sneers, "And the last line doesn't even _rhyme!"_

 _Didn't this girl figure out by now not to egg me on? She really is daft…_

FIGHT!" The Gryffindors and Slytherins scream. "QUIMBY VS PARKINSON!"

"WELL, IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS! DID YOU WRITE THE LYRICS ALL BY YOURSELF OR DID YOUR LITTLE DRAKY POO DO IT?" I yell scathingly, laughing harshly. A lot of Gryffindors joined in the laughter.

Hermione winces as she touches my shoulder, "Lina, please, you need to calm down, you're burning hot!" She pleads.

She was ignored as the yelling continued.

"YOU HAVE NO CHANCE WITH MY DRAKY POO!" Parkinson hisses.

"GOOD! I NEVER ASKED FOR ONE!" I screech back, "WHAT KIND OF FREAKING NAME IS DRAKY-POO! I'LL THROW BOTH OF YOU IN TARTARUS AND HOST THE BONFIRE PARTY!"

"HOW MANY SLICK GIT POINTS HAS HE LOST RECENTLY?" Parkinson yells, cackling.

I gasp in shock, "THAT STUFF'S NONE OF YOUR BLOODY BUSINESS, YOU LITTLE PUG FACE!" I scream furiously.

"YOU JUST WAIT, QUIMBY. POTTER WILL LEAVE YOU FOR CHANG AND DRACO HAS ME. _OH,_ _POOR LITTLE LINA._ NO ONE WANTS HER, NOT EVEN HER FAMILY!" Parkinson yells and the Slytherins burst into laughter.

I gasp and blink a tear away. "YOU'RE LUCKY I CAN'T REACH YOU FROM HERE PARKINSON, BUT I'LL MAKE SURE YOU PAY FOR THAT!" I yell.

"SHUT UP!" Thalia roars at Parkinson, "I AM HER FAMILY AND I WANT HER!"

"SO DO WE!" Percy and Annabeth yell in unison.

"YOU DON'T HAVE MUCH CHANCE WITH MALFOY EITHER! HE THINKS YOU'RE TOO CLINGY AND ANNOYING! HE SAYS IT IN SECRET AWAY FROM YOU! EVEN _HE'S_ TOO GOOD FOR _YOU!"_ I retort.

"BURN!" The Gryffindors yell.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" She screeches, "OR I'LL—I'LL—"

"OH, PLEASE DON'T EMBARASS YOURSELF. YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THE ART OF THREATENING. I'LL TAKE IT BACK AS SOON AS I START BEING NICE TO YOU!" I sneer, "NEVER THOUGHT I'D SAY IT BUT I FEEL SORRY FOR MALFOY. PUTTING UP WITH _YOU_ MUST BE HARD."

She screams in fury.

I look over at the match, where Ron was letting in goal after goal. The Slytherins were definitely in the lead. The Slytherins continue singing that horrid song.

I see Harry diving for the snitch. My throat was hurting; the yelling finally caught up to me. I hope he'd just catch the snitch and end this disaster of a Quidditch match.

Luckily, Harry's hands close around the snitch. Crabbe angrily swung his Bludger at Harry, who nearly got hit. The rest of the team flew up to him to make sure he was alright, while Ron flew away from the team.

Then, Malfoy was yelling something at Harry, Fred, and George. I had two options, either go search for Ron, or break up this fight that was obviously about to happen.

"I'll go search for Ron," Hermione says, "You go over and handle Harry and Malfoy."

I nod in agreement as I run over to where they were.

Malfoy was laughing nastily, and Harry was struggling to hold George back, while it took all of Angelina, Alicia, and Katie's efforts to restrain Fred.

His mere presence made my anger escalate, the way he stood there smirking all smugly like that, How dare he, the nerve of him. Malfoy is the one person whom my fuse was not short, but literally nonexistent for; one _look_ from him could make me lose my temper. I open my mouth to say something to him, but all that came out was a loud, furious scream that made Malfoy jump in alarm. I compose myself before yelling, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD WRITE THOSE HORRID LYRICS ABOUT MY FRIEND! STAY AWAY FROM ME AND NEVER TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN _SLICK GIT!"_

Malfoy seems unfazed when he found out who it was that screamed. He looks directly at me before saying, _"Lina. Your. Threats. Don't. Intimidate. Me. Anymore."_ He pronounces each word slowly.

 _"What did you say?"_ I hiss dangerously. He was always the person that could throw me off the deep end. How _dare_ he give me a Firebolt and call me Lina-flower, then do something like _this?!_ It was just too much for me to comprehend at one time, I couldn't grasp _why_ , so it just made me frustrated and angry.

 _"Lina. Your. Threats. Don't. Intimidate. Me. Anymore."_ He says boldly, "I've decided to take them in my stride."

I was too beside myself to comprehend what he said, so I took it as an insult and settled for another furious scream, which caused him to simply raise an eyebrow at me. _"Wow. How scary. Ooh, I must run from big bad Lina! She'll kill me with a scream!"_ He chuckles.

I growl at him.

"I mean, it is true," Malfoy laughs openly, "He _was_ born in a bin. And his mother, we couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly, or useless for his father—but Potter, you like the Weasley's don't you? Don't know how you can stand the stink of their little pigsty, but you were brought up by muggles—or maybe you remember what your mother's house smells like?"

Suddenly, Harry wasn't holding George back, and both were running toward Malfoy. I couldn't get to George on time, but I take deep breaths and grab my boyfriend by the collar and pull him back, holding him tightly on the waist, "A slick git isn't worth it…the Toad could make you lose Quidditch or something!" I remind Harry.

Harry wasn't listening to me. _"Lina, let me go!"_ He snarls furiously. He was struggling against my vice grip like no tomorrow, and he finally wrenches free.

"HARRY _NO!"_ I scream helplessly, "SEE WHAT YOU DO TO PEOPLE MALFOY?! YOU LITTLE SLICK GIT!" I stomp my foot furiously, "I DON'T CARE HOW BADLY HARRY AND GEORGE HURT YOU! THEN YOU CALL ME LINA-FLOWER! YOU CONFUSE ME ON SO MANY LEVELS! I DON'T NEED OWL YEAR, YOU CAUSE ME ENOUGH STRESS BY YOURSELF! NEVER _EVER_ TALK TO ME! STAY AWAY FROM ME! IF YOU EVEN APPROACH ME I'LL HEX YOU INTO NEXT CENTURY!"

Harry was punching Malfoy like no tomorrow, along with George. I immediately regretted my words, not because of Malfoy's feelings, but because Harry seemed to punch Malfoy harder than ever after my little rant.

"THIS IS COMPLETELY UNACCEPTABLE BEHAVIOR!" Madam Hooch says. She points a finger at me, "MISS QUIMBY! SINCE YOU ARE NOT FIGHTING, _EXPLAIN!"_ Clearly she wasn't around to see my little outburst from earlier.

"They had every right! Malfoy thought it'd be funny to _insult their family!"_ I say in their defense, "And he _wrote an insulting song about their brother!_ It was him! I know it!"

"STILL! I'VE NEVER SEEN BEHAVIOR LIKE IT! ALL THREE OF YOU!" She points at Fred, George, and Harry, "To your head of house _NOW!"_

Harry, Fred, and George all troop off toward the castle. I give Harry a quick kiss, "Good luck. Hopefully McGonagall will get it."

Harry nods, "Thank you love." He says shortly.

"Lina—" Malfoy starts with a groan as soon as Harry, Fred, and George were away. I snarl before slapping him on the face as hard as possible, and storming off before anyone could yell at me for it.

 _"Just when I had doubts about you,"_ I say, tears coming, _"You go back and…be a total asshole!"_

I run off, feeling both angry and confused. If I were to look back, I'd see the look of pure regret on Malfoy's face as he stares after me.

* * *

 **Slytherin**

"Back to square one, she hates me," Draco says.

Thalia blinks, "I left to help Annabeth with something. Explain to me what happened again."

"In my opinion, I think it's because she saw me insulting Potter and the Weasley's and couldn't understand why I was doing it, so instead of thinking on it she handled it just like a Gryffindor. She was so pissed that all she could do was literally scream at me." He says, "Gryffindors, they're all hotheads with no logic or reason in any of them."

"I told you writing those crappy lyrics was a horrible idea," Thalia tells Draco bluntly. "She's probably really angry and I'm pretty sure if anything happens to those three, Harry and the twins, she'll be even angrier. I don't blame her, you're completely at fault with this. Do you know what your little Pug faced asshole said to her?!"

"What did she say?" Draco asks.

 _"Poor little Lina, no one wants her, not even her family!"_ Thalia mimics an annoyingly shrill voice.

"Okay, I have absolutely no interest in Parkinson." He says, fuming at the thought of Parkinson saying that, "And yeah. Lina and Parkinson were screaming so loud that people in China could hear them. I heard everything and probably so did Potter. So. What should I do?"

Thalia scoffs, "I'm not helping you with your Lina problems, figure them out on your own. I don't even like the idea of her dating Potter, and he's a decent person. _You?_ Far from it. Prove to me that you're good enough for her." Thalia says.

"How?" He asks.

Just then to Draco and Thalia's disgust, Pansy Parkinson walks in the room, flanked by her girls. "Drakey!" She squeals, launching herself on him. Thalia smirks at the fact he was about to get his comeuppance. "You don't think putting up with me is hard, do you?" Parkinson asks Draco, wide eyed.

"No. Of course not," Draco tells her, patting her back awkwardly. He looks at Thalia from over Parkinson's shoulder and whisper hisses, _"YES, VERY. IF ONLY I CAN GET RID OF HER."_

"Good." She says smugly, "Cause that's what _Quimby_ said." She flounces up the stairs, "Says she felt sorry that you had to put up with me." She sniffs.

He shudders, "Lina has a fair point there..."

Thalia scoffs, there's a reason she became a Hunter. Percy and Annabeth together she had no problem with, but this thing involving Lina is starting to give her a headache. "Back to the subject before the pug walked in. You just made up an insulting song for her friend, then insulted her boyfriend's _dead_ parents and her friend's family. That's _exactly_ what a bully does. Tell me. Why'd you do it?"

"Oh...come on it's _Potter_ and _Weasley!"_ He splutters.

"I don't care _who_ they are. They're pretty decent to me and Lina has decided to be their friend, and that's not changing anytime soon. So suck it up and deal with it. Stop being so damn immature and insulting them every five seconds." Thalia says coldly, giving him a look of utter disgust before turning her back on him and walking upstairs.

He watches her go up the stairs, "Why couldn't Lina-flower have become a Hunter of Artemis?" She grumbles to herself, "Things would be so much easier that way."

* * *

 **Lina**

Later that evening, Harry lay on the couch, miserable, while I circled around him, massaging his shoulders. A mug of chamomile tea fresh from the kitchens was sitting beside me for my throat. "Banned you? What do you mean that Toad banned you for life? So just because Malfoy couldn't stop being a slick git for once, Gryffindor has no Seeker and no Beaters." I say, trembling with anger.

"This is all my fault," Ron grumbles.

"Of course it's not," Harry assures, "You didn't make me punch Malfoy."

"But if I wasn't so terrible at Quidditch, he wouldn't make up this song." Ron grumbles, "It wound me up-"

"It would've wound up anyone. Didn't you hear me yelling at Parkinson?" I ask him.

"I think people in Timbuktu heard it," Ron answers, making me blush a little.

"I was not that bad." I defend myself.

"I was worried, Lina." Hermione says, "I'm not joking when I say you nearly went on fire."

"Really...? Okay. Now, Ron. Listen. You're a good Quidditch player, you just need confidence. Now come here," I order him. He hesitantly walks forward toward me. I lean in toward him and whisper something in his ear. He nods at the idea.

"That might work," He nods while grinning, Harry and Hermione watch in confusion. He suddenly studies me, "You should try out, Lina."

I blink, "Hmm?"

"For Beater," Ron says, growing more excited as he speaks, "Fred and George are banned, I mean, not that it's a good thing. But they'll need new Beaters."

"Ron, I'm not that good yet..." I trail off.

"Oh don't listen to her," Harry cuts me off, "I saw her practice with Mandy, love, you really have the best chance of anyone. You just need a decent broom, you could borrow mine for tryouts and I can order you a nice broom for Christmas, how's that sound?"

"Um, yeah." I stammer, "About that..." I run to my dormitory and hide the note from Malfoy before bringing down the Firebolt. There was a collective gasp from Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"How'd you get that?" Hermione asks me.

"Chiron got it for me," I lie. It's not like I can _say_ it's Malfoy. "I told him I've gotten into Quidditch...and Midnight brought it to my dormitory."

"Wow," Ron breathes.

"I have some news for you," Hermione says quickly, "Hagrid's back."

* * *

The next day, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia (I had invited them), and I made our way down to Hagrid's hut, bundled up in our winter gear. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I were over the moon that Hagrid was back. Hermione had suggested we go under the cloak last night, but there was no way seven people could fit under there; four was starting to be a struggle. We brought the cloak with us anyways to play it safe. "Oh, you'll love Hagrid!" I was telling Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth.

"Hagrid, it's us!" Harry calls excitedly.

"I shoulda known!" Hagrid mutters from the other side. He lets us in, "Oh, get out of the way, yeh dozy old dog."

Hermione screams and my eyes widen when we see his bruised up face. "Oh, Hagrid, what happened to you?" I ask in concern.

"It's nuthin'," He insists as we sit down, "And who're my guests?" He asks.

"Oh, Hagrid these are Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia," I introduce, "They're exchange students from America that are attending Hogwarts this year. Guys this is Hagrid, the actual Care of Magical Creatures professor, gamekeeper, and our friend."

"Well it's lovely ter meet you," Hagrid says.

I scan the bruises on his face. He was pretty tall, it would be hard for someone to attack him...unless they were taller. "Giants!" I blurt out without thinking.

Hagrid turns to me, "Giants? Who...who said anything abou' giants? Who yeh bin talkin' to? I've...who's told yeh this?"

"Well," Hermione says, "It's kind of obvious." Harry and Ron nod in agreement.

"Never know kids like yeh four for knowin' more than yeh oughta," Hagrid says. "And I'm not complementing it neither. Some might say it's nosy. Interferin.'" He says. He turns toward Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia, "Seriously, it's like these four are a group of trouble."

"Hey!" I say indignantly as Percy snickers.

"So you _have_ been out to visit giants?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, all righ' I have." Hagrid admits.

"And you found them?" Hermione asks.

"Well, they're not that difficult ter find. They're so big, see?" Hagrid says.

"Where are they?" I wonder.

"Mountains, Lina," Hagrid replies.

"So, why can't muggles..." I trail off.

"Oh, they do," Hagrid says darkly, "On'y their deaths are put ter mountaineering accidents, aren' they?"

Annabeth gasps with horror at the thought.

"Come on, tell us what you've been up to!" Ron prods, "Tell us about being attacked by the giants and Harry can tell you about being attacked by the Dementors..."

"Whadda yeh mean attacked by Dementors?" Hagrid growls, and Harry explained about the Dementors and the hearing.

Then, Hagrid told us about how he and Madame Maxime went searching for the giants together. They had made progress until the Death Eaters showed up and won the giants over to the dark side. But before we could ask him anything else, someone knocked on the door.

Hagrid peers through the doorframe, "A woman...wearin' way too much pink."

My eyes widen, "Oh my gods it's _her!_ Hagrid, hide the mugs, and whatever you do, _stand up for yourself!_ This woman is...I'll tell you more later!"

Harry pulls out the cloak. "We're not all gonna fit in that!" I tell him, "Listen, you, Ron, and Hermione get in there."

"What'll you do, love?" Harry asks worriedly.

I open the back window and jump out, as well as Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia, something that shocked Harry, Ron, and Hermione that we had the nerve to do. "We'll eavesdrop from out here!" I hiss, sending Harry a thumbs up. I get down as soon as Hagrid lets Umbridge in.

"So," The Toad asks sweetly, "You're Hagrid, aren't you?"

"Er, I don' wanna be rude, but who the ruddy hell are you?" Hagrid asks. I snicker softly.

"I am Dolores Umbridge," She says.

"Don' you work with Fudge?" Hagrid asks.

"I am Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, yes," Umbridge says haughtily, "And I am now Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."

"That's brave of yeh," Hagrid points out.

"And I am also Hogwarts High Inquisitor," She finishes off haughtily.

"Wha's that?" Hagrid asks.

She ignores him, "I heard voices."

"I was talking ter Fang," Hagrid says.

Umbridge tilts her head over to one side, "And could he hear you?"

"Well, I'd like ter think that Fang's part human sometimes..." Hagrid trails off.

"There are seven sets of footprints leading up to your front door," Umbridge interrupts him. I heard Hermione gasp from inside. It became muffled, like someone just clamped a hand on her mouth.

"Well...er.." Hagrid stammers.

"There are no footsteps leading away from your front door," Umbridge says.

"I...I don't know why that would be...erm..." Hagrid stammers, trying to come up with a good lie.

"Where have you been?" She asks him abruptly, "How did you sustain those injuries?"

"I...I had a bit of an accident," Hagrid says.

"What sort of an accident?" Umbridge demands.

"I, er, tripped," Hagrid says quickly.

"You tripped?" Umbridge asks, unconvinced.

"Yeah, tha's right. O'er a friend's broomstick, I don't fly meself, o' course, I don' think there's a broom that can hold me. Friend o' mine breeds Abraxan horses, I've had a bit o' a ride on one of 'em..." Hagrid starts.

"Where have you been?" Umbridge presses.

"I've been away for me health," Hagrid says.

"For your health?" Umbridge asks, unimpressed.

"Bit o' fresh air, change o' scenery..." Hagrid says.

"Mountain scenery?" Umbridge asks him innocently.

 _Oh my gods. She knows. How the hell does the Toad know?!_

Hagrid chuckles nervously, "Mountains? Nope, South o' France for me. Bit o' sun an' sea."

"You don't have much of a tan," She observes.

"Uh, sensitive skin," Hagrid says.

"I shall be informing the Minister of your late return. Just to let you know, the Minister is determined to weed out unsatisfactory teachers, Hagrid. Good day." She left.

As soon as she's completely gone, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and I enter through Hagrid's front door while Harry, Ron, and Hermione remove the cloak. "Blimey, is she inspectin' people?" Hagrid asks.

"Hagrid, that Toad, um I mean, woman is _evil! Evil I tell you!"_ I insist. "She's taking over the school!"

"What are you planning to do with us for lessons?" Hermione asks abruptly. "She won't like it if you do anything dangerous, and I don't want her to sack you."

"Oh don' worry, I've bin keeping a couple creatures saved fer yer OWL year." Hagrid says excitedly.

"But you have to pass her inspection or she'll get rid of you before you've stayed even a week here. She's evil enough to do so," I insist.

"Tha' bad, eh Lina?" Hagrid asks me.

I nod vigorously.

"Oh don' worry 'bout me," Hagrid says. "I've got really good stuff planned. You lot had better get to the castle before yer first class, and don't forget to wipe yer footprints behind yeh!"

"I'll plan his lessons for him if I have to," I hear Hermione mutter, "She's not getting rid of Hagrid!"

* * *

 **Gryffindor Common Room**

"I made a terrible mistake," Harry sighs as he sat down by Ron and Hermione after that night's DA meeting. Lina was arriving late because Mandy wanted to talk to her.

"What happened?" Ron asks.

"Let's go on up to the dormitory," Harry says. Ron and Hermione follow him up to the boy's dorms. Harry closes his curtain shut and Ron, Hermione, and him sit on Harry's bed.

"Cho kissed me," Harry whispers.

"Oh...please tell me you didn't kiss back," Hermione groans.

"I won't _tell you..."_ Harry trails off.

Hermione grabs one of Harry's textbooks and starts hitting him with it. "Did-you-ever-think-that-you-have-a-girlfriend?" Hermione hisses, hitting him with each word, "This-will-crush-Lina!"

"Look. I _really regret_ it and I love Lina. After it was over I told Cho this would never happen again, and I told her she shouldn't have done it." Harry says.

"Did you make her swear not to tell anyone?" Ron asks.

Harry hung his head. "But I really regret this. I swear on the Styx." Thunder rumbles, and nothing happens to the boy who lived.

Ron gives Harry a sympathetic look while Hermione glares at Harry. "You cheated on my best friend, and regretting things doesn't prove anything. I will not tell Lina and your relationship will stay safe but if she finds out from school gossip I will not save you from her wrath, Harry Potter." Hermione hisses before storming out of the room.

* * *

 **A/N: I hoped you liked the chapter! :) Ooh, so the Cho and Harry kiss happened...do you think Lina will find out? Will Cho and her gossiping girlfriends brag about it in the corridors? Will Draco have something to do with it? Or will it remain a secret forever...? Also we have the no more Quidditch match! Yeah, Lina sort of lost it toward Draco (once again). Right now I'm leaning toward Lina becoming Beater.**

 **Sorry for the lack of Miss Insanity and pranks, I hope the Slytherin scene made up for it ;) More Miss Insanity to come in the next chapter :)**

 **I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	39. Potter, you did WHAT?

Potter, you did WHAT?

 **A/N: So, here's the next chapter! :) Again, half of this chapter is phone written. Happy Valentine's Day everyone! :) I find it rather ironic that I'm posting this particular chapter today, because Valentine's Day is supposed to be all lovey-dovey when this chapter is anything but...**

 _ **Tomorrow, February 15th - my birthday :P. I'm turning a number. I'm having the (small, because big ones frighten me) party today because tomorrow there's snow and people might not make it because of the streets :P.**_

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Years of Change!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

"Oh my gods oh my gods oh my gods…" I mutter, my eyes closed, gripping the Firebolt tightly, "I'm not in control and I'm not getting on the team!" I tell Mandy.

"Don't talk like that," She scolds, "You've gone from slow school broom to super-fast Firebolt in one go, and you've just grasped broom navigation so it will just take a few tries to get used to. Also can I have a go when you're done?"

"Sure." I say, "Am I falling?"

"You're not falling," She assures, "Open your eyes. We won't use the Bludger for you today, this session's simply focusing on you navigating and getting used to a faster broom."

I carefully open my eyes. "Wow. I'm actually doing it! I'm using a Firebolt and I'm not falling!" I try and maneuver to the right, and I managed it. "Revenge on Malfoy here I come!" I yell with glee.

Mandy and I practice for a while before I stop for the day and let her have a go on my Firebolt. She was an expert as soon as she took off, but then again she did have a Nimbus 2001, the second best broom out there and the one Malfoy owned before he got his hands on a Firebolt.

We walk back into the castle. "Tryouts are this Saturday." I tell Mandy, "Harry, Ron, Fred, and George all want me to have at it."

"Well so do I," Mandy says, "Just don't be too _disappointed_ because I think you guys will be going up against Ravenclaw for the final match and, we've been training pretty hard."

I smirk, "Challenge accepted, if I get on."

The two of us make our way to our separate dormitories, and I actually think I might have a shot at this.

* * *

Saturday approached pretty quickly. Apparently I had a whole stand of supporters that consisted of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Fred, George, and Mandy. Hell I even spotted Malfoy leaning casually by a tree eating a green apple, looking on at me all dressed in Quidditch gear in interest. I would've made a snarky comment at him, but I was way too nervous about the tryouts to even _think_ about approaching him.

"You got this." Mandy tells me, "I didn't spend two months practicing with you for nothing."

I spot Ginny at the tryouts too. "Oh hey Ginny!" I greet brightly, "Are you trying out too?"

"Yeah," She answers with a smile, "I'm going out for Seeker."

"I'm going for Beater," I grin, "Good luck and hopefully we both end up on the team together!"

Ginny grins back, "Hopefully."

I spent the rest of the time watching the Seekers and other Beaters try out. A lot of them were skittish, but there was one Beater hopeful, I think his name's Peakes that was really good.

"Last but not least, the first girl that tried out for Beater in twenty five years!" Angelina calls, handing me the Beater bat. "Have at it, Lina! I really hope you're good, we only have one capable beater so far," She mutters the last sentence under her breath.

I soar up in the air with my Firebolt. Angelina gets on her broom and soars up with me. "Try and hit the lowest target first." She throws the Bludger at me, and I hit it, aiming for the lowest one. It went straight in, and I heard cheers from down below.

 _One done. One over, Lina._

"Great. That moves you above half the Beaters so far," She mutters. "The middle one." She orders, throwing the Bludger at me again.

I focus on the middle one, which required more force, and hit hard. To my surprise, it went straight in again.

"Excellent!" Angelina beams. "Top five! Now. The highest goalpost. _Only_ Peakes could do this so far, so if you hit this one, Lina, you are one of my new Beaters."

 _So. It's this shot that determines whether I am on the Gryffindor team or not. No pressure or anything..._

I dare to look down from my broom. I mostly see faces of encouragement, but there was one face that was smirking up at me, taunting me. His eyebrows were raised, as if he were saying 'Good luck Quimby, you'll seriously need it.' _How DARE he._

 _"Malfoy,"_ I snarl quietly to myself and narrow my eyes. _I'll show him. I'll show that slick git who Lina Quimby is._

Later on I would realize that Malfoy was expecting me to do just that, he knew I would always take his challenge, therefore bringing my confidence back and giving me a better chance of getting on the team. But now I think that idea was simply a load of crap.

"Have at it, Angelina!" I call with determination.

The bludger soars toward me, and the Fates come to my mind along with Malfoy. I focus on the highest goalpost and hit the bludger as hard as possible. For a few nerve wracking moments, the bludger circled the goalpost, as if deciding whether it was going in or not. I look down at where Malfoy was, but he was just staring right at the bludger in interest. The bludger went through the goalpost, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Excellent, Lina, excellent!" Angelina beams, "Yes! I have a decent second Beater!" She cheers.

I squeal in excitement. _I actually did it! Take THAT Malfoy!_

I touchdown to the ground. "Gryffindor's new Beaters are Lina Quimby and Roger Peakes, and Gryffindor's new Seeker is Ginny Weasley." Angelina announces.

"I'M IN, I'M IN, I'M IN!" I yell in excitement. I run up to Harry and we share a kiss before turning to Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth, who each wrap me in a hug. I then squeal in excitement again before unknowingly hugging the person nearest to me, which just happened to be Malfoy, who snatched his chance and hugged me back. I pull away, still not knowing that I just hugged Draco Malfoy.

"We pass on this humble bat to THE FIRST GIRL WHO MADE BEATER IN SEVENTY FIVE YEARS!" George cheers.

"I accept this bat and promise to skewer Slytherin with it!" I yell back in glee.

"CELEBRATORY LUNCH IN THE KITCHENS!" Fred yells, hoisting me in the air. Fred and George carry me along with Ginny downstairs to celebrate.

Things couldn't be better. But...they could get worse.

* * *

I was walking back from the owlery the next Saturday after delivering my weekly letter to Anne and Piper, when a voice calls, "Hi, Lina. Could I have a little talk with you?"

I whirl around to see Cho Chang standing there. The girls around her were staring at me like predator would prey, but Cho herself was all smiley.

"What the hell do you want?" I growl at her.

She looks taken aback, "I just want to talk. Look, Lina, I know we might have gotten on the wrong foot but I really just want to talk." She says sincerely, "Are you going back to your common room?" She asks.

I nod mutely.

"Great!" Cho says, coming over and putting an arm around me, "I'll walk you over."

So there I was, walking by Cho to the common room. I still had the feeling she was up to no good. Her friends flanked around us. "I heard about you getting Beater, congrats." Cho smiles.

"How'd that get around so fast?" I ask suspiciously.

"Oh Lina dear, it's _Hogwarts."_ Cho says sweetly, _"Anything_ can get around here."

"Well...er, thanks?" I say to Cho. In my head I was thinking: _Gods, Chang get to the damn 'Harry is mine stay away' part already, I know it's what you're here for! Not that I'm going to do that of course._

"You're welcome. So," Cho says sweetly. "Let's talk about Harry."

 _Here we go...she's now going to get to the point of her little act._

"I just want to say that I think you and Harry are perfect for each other," Cho says, "So I was surprised when this happened."

"Get to the point." I tell her curtly.

"I wanted to test how loyal Harry was to you," Cho says in a soothing tone. Her friends start snickering. " _Shut up girls."_ She hisses. "Let me finish this. So anyways, Lina, I kissed him to see if he would kiss back. And he did. I guess Harry wasn't as loyal to you as you thought." Cho says in a sympathetic tone.

My eyes widen, and I couldn't decide whether I was angry at Harry or Cho. Both, really. "Why the hell would you _kiss my boyfriend?"_ I snarl.

"I wanted to test his loyalty, to prove that he liked you and not me," Cho says soothingly.

 _"And he kissed back?"_ I ask in horror.

"I'm afraid so Lina," Cho says in what she thought was a sympathetic tone.

"Wait," I say suspiciously, "How do I know you're telling the truth? I don't trust you one bit."

"Well, I don't know how to prove it." Cho insists.

"Swear on the Styx for me, and I promise you bad things happen if you break it." I say darkly.

Cho takes in a breath, "I swear on the Styx that Harry and I kissed, happy?" We were nearing the common room.

Nothing happened to her and tears fill my eyes, "NO! I'm most certainly _NOT_ happy!"

"I...I am so sorry." Cho says, "I was not expecting him to kiss me back."

"Stop trying to play the damn innocent!" I snap at Cho, "You have just as much fault in this as Harry, maybe even more since _you_ were the one that kissed _him!"_

"I'm so sorry, you have every right to be angry. I'd end it, he doesn't deserve you." Cho says, and by now I could tell she was a fake.

But I wasn't listening to Cho anymore. I'd get her back later. This was obviously one of Cho's plots. I lean into the Fat Lady and whisper the password so Chang couldn't hear.

You know, most girls would probably feel sad if this happened to them? Yeah, I feel no sadness at all. Just pure anger and the need to hit something really hard. Red rage soars through my body as I think of Harry and Cho kissing. I send Chang the deadliest glare I could muster before literally barging in the common room, making everyone jump. _"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"_ I snarl furiously, looking around the common room. Everyone went silent and stared at me. Then whispers start breaking out.

 _"Lina..."_

 _"_ _Gryffindor Princess looks like she wants to kill..."_

 _"Potter's her target, not us..."_

 _"_ _I would not want to be Potter right now."_

 _"Is she ending it?"_

 _"Finally, she's dumping that nutter!"_

 _"We don't know for sure."_

 _"Will she be single and up for grabs now?"_

 _"I overheard Marietta Edgecombe in the hallways, something happened with Harry and Cho Chang, apparently Cho kissed him and he kissed back. Lina must've found out."_

 _"_ _WHAT?!"_

 _"Jeez, no wonder she's so pissed_ _."_

I ignore all of them, _"Quit your mindless gossiping about me. You are correct about Cho. Now. Someone tell me where that two timing git is, or you'll be very sorry."_ I snarl dangerously.

Neville steps forward with a slight tremble at the look on my face. "He's upstairs with Percy and Ron in our dormitory."

"Thank you Neville," I say evenly, striding past him.

"What…what are you going to do to Harry?" Neville stammers.

"I plan on at least keeping him alive," was his answer. I storm upstairs to the boy's dormitories. I also notice Percy was in here. Even better.

"Hey Fire-Girl," Percy greets.

I spare him a smile, "Hey."

"Hey, love." Harry greets.

The red hot anger comes back all at once. _"_ _LOVE! LOVE!"_ I scream in anger. "I KNOW WHAT YOU DID! HEY POTTER, HOW DID CHANG'S LIPS FEEL?" I laugh bitterly.

"Mate, she found out," Ron gasps in shock, "Who told you?"

I laugh harshly, "Oh my dear, dear Ron...who told me? How about Chang herself? She looked pretty smug about it too. She played _little miss innocent._ 'Oh, I don't know why he kissed me back, oh I'm so sorry!' Let me tell you that I saw right through her."

Harry turns toward me, "It's not what it looks like..." He starts.

"OH REALLY?" Percy yells, "IT LOOKS LIKE YOU JUST BROKE HER HEART, POTTER!" Suddenly, a wave of ice cold water was sent at Harry.

"She kissed me!" Harry argues, "I don't want _her._ I want _you."_

 _"BUT YOU KISSED BACK!"_ I scream before lunging for him, and not by playful teasing, but actual anger and intent to hurt him, "I GUESS I WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH, I GUESS CHANG'S LIPS FEEL BETTER! MAYBE MINE ARE A BIT-TOO-CHAPPED!" I punch him, "MAYBE I WAS TOO PSYCHOTIC FOR YOU TO HANDLE IS THAT IT? I'M DONE WITH THE RELATIONSHIP! I'M OUT! OH AND CALL ME LOVE AGAIN AND YOU'LL BE SORRY!" I yell, pulling myself off him and storming out of the dormitory. He wasn't done yet, he still had to deal with Percy, who advanced on him as soon as I left.

 _'You're no better,'_ an inner voice chides me, _'Draco Malfoy, fourth year.'_

I push away that voice. I wasn't actually dating anyone then. If Malfoy had tried that _this_ year, I'd have punched him to kingdom come, _not_ kiss back. I leave the common room, not even knowing where the hell I'm going. I bump into someone. "Lina?" I look up to find Malfoy. I laugh bitterly; the _perfect_ person that I can hurt Harry with. He looks at me in alarm. "Are you alright?" He asks me cautiously. No tears have come to my eyes yet, just anger and a desire to hurt Harry. I wasn't at all thinking straight, oh no not at all, I didn't care that I hated Draco Malfoy, I only cared about the look on Harry's face, I wanted him to feel my pain, how would he like it if I kissed his rival, as I stand shakily on my tiptoes, tilt up my head, pull his head down gently, and kiss Malfoy.

Malfoy, after recovering from his shock, holds me steady and kisses me back, a passionate kiss just like fourth year. He pulls away, "What was that for? Couldn't resist me?" He smirks.

"I hate you." I tell him, gaining back my thinking and not believing I just did that. "I just wanted to hurt Harry. He and Chang kissed."

"They _what?"_ Malfoy gasps furiously, "So...you're _single?"_ He asks incredulously with a lace of… _hope?_

"Single and not allowing a slick git to date me, yes," I reply icily. "I...I...just don't know _why_ he would do this, but I understand him on a level, you know? I did the same thing! The only difference between him and me is that I kept it a secret and that makes me no better! I want back Harry!" The anger leaves me as all the tears come back, you've got to be kidding me, not in front of Malfoy, please gods no...But I was crying, it was too late.

He takes me under his arms, letting me sob on his chest. "Hey, it's not worth it. It's not worth it." He soothes.

"I want him back," I sob, "I made a mistake...I did the same thing..."

"No, you don't know what you're saying, you don't want Potter back," He insists firmly. I felt he was reassuring himself in that statement.

 _"I DO WANT HIM BACK!_ I should have heard him out." I tell Malfoy, "You're right, I am a hotheaded Gryffindor."

"What did you do instead, Lina-flower?" Malfoy sighs, already knowing the answer.

"I screamed at him and punched him, and told him I was done with the relationship," I sigh with regret.

What makes me any better?" I sniffle. "We...we kissed in fourth year!"

"You weren't actually dating anyone then, I doubt you'd let me do that now." He says.

I shake my head, "I would have put you in the Hospital Wing for two weeks and hexed you to the next century." I deadpan, "And I'm still not afraid to do that, _slick git."_ I hiss, glaring at him.

Malfoy chuckles, "Now _that_ is the Lina Quimby I know and... _put up with_. Don't waste any more time crying over him, just ignore Potter for now and only when you feel ready, you can become friends with him again." He says.

I nod and sniffle. "Thanks. Fifty percent slick git, bye."

I keep walking down the hallway to find Cho and her friends giggling about something Marietta was holding. Oh yes, _she_ was going to pay too. I snarl at her. Cho looks up from what Marietta was holding, and gives me a fake grin, unfazed by my seething anger. "Oh, hi Lina!" Did you end it with Harry?" She asks smugly.

My wand was out before I know it. _"Furnunculus!"_ I snarl, aiming for Cho. She yelps and sidesteps the curse. Her eyes harden, her friendly façade gone. Cho pulls out her own wand.

"Girls," Cho orders her friends. "Cover me while I take her on."

"Are you out of your ever loving mind?" Marietta hisses at her friend, "You're taking on a girl who teaches us hexes? She probably knows loads more!"

"I can take Lina," Cho scoffs haughtily, "We are sixth years that are taller, we are NEWT level, and she is a mere _fifth year_ who hasn't even taken her OWLS. _Stupefy!"_

I dodge her Stunning Spell, cursing to myself that _I_ was the one who taught that to her in Dumbledore's Army. _How dare she say I'm a mere fifth year. I'll show her a mere fifth year. Did you fight in two wars, don't think so._ My cool was gone completely, _"Tela!"_ I snarl in anger, brandishing my wand in fury. _Tela_ was a rather dangerous spell, one that shot weapons straight out of your wand. You couldn't just cast it whenever either, it took real anger and hate to cast _Tela_ according to Hermione. I gasp, shocked with myself.

"Cho, look out!" Marietta squeaks, pointing at the arrows coming out of my wand. Cho yelps and dodges. The arrows hit the wall.

 _"Locomotor Wibbly!"_ She screams.

 _"Densaugeo!"_

 _"Protego!"_

 _"Incendio!"_

 _"Titillando!"_

 _"Flavum Emico!"_

That one hit Cho straight in the nose, along with Incendio. "OH!" She exclaims. Her friends surround her.

"EW!" One of the girls exclaims, "It's pus! Bloody hell, your arm's on fire! _Aguamenti!_ " The girl exclaims, and Cho's arm is no longer on fire.

"Do you know the counter for the pus spell?" Cho growls at me, holding her nose.

"If there is, I have no clue what it is," I say innocently. "This will teach you to never kiss someone who was taken, doesn't it? I'd go to the Hospital Wing if I were you."

"You'll pay Quimby, I always knew you were a psychotic." Cho hisses as she stalks off toward Madam Pomfrey, her friends flocking her in concern.

I wave at her before scanning the arrows in the wall from _Tela._ I still can't believe I actually have that kind of side in me to perform a spell like that, it could kill someone... _"Evanesco."_

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Lina." Hermione says sympathetically from outside.

"I'm fine, you can leave," I say bluntly, wiping away my tears.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione asks gingerly from outside my curtains.

"No," I sniffle, "I feel better though because I put Chang in the Hospital Wing."

"Oh, Lina, didn't we have a talk about you putting people in the Hospital Wing?" Hermione sighs in exasperation. "Well I admit this time she deserved it."

"She definitely did," I hiss.

"So is Harry." Hermione sighs.

"I didn't injure Harry badly enough for the Hospital Wing, I didn't even pull out a wand or a weapon on him, I just screamed at him and punched him once." I frown. _Because that would make me a hypocrite._

 _"You_ didn't." Hermione corrects.

My eyes widen, "Hermione Granger wouldn't do such a thing."

"Oh dear no!" Hermione gasps, "It wasn't me or Ron. Er, Percy messed with him a bit, and someone told Thalia and she was the one who..."

"Oh gods," I gasp, "Did they gang up on him? I mean, Percy was in there when I was yelling at Harry, so I get how he found out. _So who would tell Thalia?"_ I wonder, "I mean, I know Chang wouldn't, they don't know each other and she wouldn't want people after Harry. Annabeth doesn't know yet, though she probably will by tomorrow. I doubt Percy found her and told her so soon."

"It'll have to be a Slytherin that told Thalia," Hermione reasons.

"But none of the Slytherins know about it yet," I counter, "Except... _holy hell!"_

"Who?" Hermione asks.

 _"Malfoy!"_ I gasp.

"How'd that secret get in the hands of Draco Malfoy?!" Hermione shrieks.

 _"Shh!_ You'll wake Lavender, and I don't feel like dealing with her right now," I tell Hermione, "It doesn't matter, the rumor will be the gossip of tomorrow anyway." I sigh. That's how it worked at Hogwarts. People talk about the latest stuff, then when more stuff came, the earlier stuff went out the window.

It made perfect sense, really. Malfoy had this... _thing_ for me, that I knew. It would've made perfect sense. 'I don't want to attack Potter again, so why don't I send Lina's powerful friend after him?'

"Long story," I say dismissively, "But he doesn't care about me, he probably told her because he hates Harry." The last thing I need is my friends getting all suspicious about Malfoy's... _thing._ It could ruin my entire reputation. Not to mention a bunch of friends who hate me. I wouldn't be surprised if Harry, Ron, and Hermione shunned me for it. Then there's the fact that I don't have a _thing_ for him at all, right?

Hermione nods, "That makes sense." She wonders. "But there's something not connecting with you and Malfoy..." Hermione frowns. "I must be going 'round the twist, huh?"

"Mmm-hm-hm." I mutter, about to fall asleep.

"Goodnight," Hermione says, chuckling.

* * *

Tension was the word to describe the next day. As I predicted, whispers about Cho and Harry followed Hermione and I as we walked the corridors together. This one guy had the sheer nerve to hit on me after what happened, and Hermione had to pull me away before I could punch him.

Harry wasn't here; Hospital Wing no doubt. I had gone there to ask Madam Pomfrey how Harry was going to recover and she said he would be out by tonight, to my relief. She didn't know what was wrong with Harry, apparently Ron found him in the corridor unconscious, had a panic attack on _why_ his best mate would be in the corridor unconscious, before carrying him to the Hospital Wing. After an examination, Madam Pomfrey had found nothing serious. "I do not know what is wrong, Miss Quimby. It is simply as if someone shocked Mr. Potter unconscious," Madam Pomfrey exclaims incredulously, "And drenched him with cold water."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," I say before walking out. It might have not made any sense to Madam Pomfrey, but it did to me. Shocked unconscious? Drenched with water? It screamed 'Thalia and Percy.'

To my displeasure, Chang only had to stay for five minutes, apparently _'Flavum Emico'_ had a quick counter I didn't know about.

"Thalia!" I call, spotting her and jogging up to where she was, "Care to explain to me why Harry's in the Hospital Wing?" I ask sweetly.

"I might have went after him a little," was my answer.

"Well, yeah, I can see that," I snort, "I just want to know why."

Thalia scoffs, _"Why?_ I want to know _why_ you're still defending him."

"I won't get back together with him for now but I would like to remain best friends. I know it'll be hard to go from lovers to best friends but we will try and make it work. If he had been the one who started the kiss, things would be a lot different," I answer honestly. The truth is, I was accepting Harry to get rid of my guilt for kissing Malfoy secretly in fourth year, and I was in the same situation as Harry. Neither of us started the kiss, but we both kissed back. "Anyways, who told you about this?"

"Malfoy." She says bluntly, "But I made him swear on the River Styx if he was telling the truth or not."

"I knew it was Malfoy," I grumble under my breath.

"So, you still want to remain friends with Potter?" She asks.

I nod, "Unbelievable," She mutters under her breath, "Well, go with whatever makes you happy." She says.

I grin. "Thanks."

* * *

That afternoon, I think about how the Christmas holidays were fast approaching. Term had ended that week. I know Percy and Annabeth had made plans to stay at Percy's apartment, and Artemis wanted Thalia for a mission that the Hunters were doing over Winter Break. Anne and Piper were on their knees, begging me to stay at Camp with them over Christmas. Meanwhile, the Weasley's have invited me over to Grimmauld Place. I still haven't decided between Camp and Grimmauld Place, but I was leaning toward Camp. Either way, I was not staying at Hogwarts this Christmas.

As the evening progressed, I was sitting on a couch in the common room, waiting for Harry's return. Madam Pomfrey said he'd be out by tonight. I continue waiting, and waiting, and waiting.

"Ron," I say automatically when he and Hermione enter, "Has Harry been released yet?"

Ron shakes his head, "No. But he's not unconscious anymore just asleep. Madam Pomfrey says she's keeping him overnight because she doesn't want to wake him."

"Oh," I say in understanding. "I'll talk to him tomorrow then..." I hope I could talk to him and get things settled between us as friends only before Christmas, even though I was still hurt by the kiss.

* * *

I take a deep breath the next morning before walking gingerly into the Hospital Wing. Today, I would talk to Harry and get things settled between us. I walk in the Hospital Wing only to see the bed Harry used to lie in, empty.

"Madam Pomfrey?" I call. "Did you release Harry?"

"Not quite, Miss Quimby dear. Here, sit down." Madam Pomfrey says. "It appears Mr. Potter had a rather, er... _concerning_ dream last night. He dreamed Arthur Weasley had been attacked, and after further investigation, it appears that is quite the case. Both Mr. Potter and the Weasley's have been taken to Grimmauld Place to be with the rest of their family, and when term resumes they will return."

I bite my lip, "Oh...oh...well I hope they are okay. So er... Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George?"

"All gone to Grimmauld Place," Madam Pomfrey answers.

I nod, "Well, thank you for telling me," I say.

Madam Pomfrey nods, "Have a good holiday," She calls after me.

"Thank you." I reply before leaving the Hospital Wing and toward the Great Hall for lunch, "Hey, Hermione. Did you hear about Harry and Ron?" I ask.

"Professor McGonagall told me," Hermione says.

"Madam Pomfrey told me when I tried to visit Harry in the Hospital Wing," I tell her.

Hermione sighs. "I'm taking the Knight Bus to Grimmauld Place when we leave the Hogwarts Express." She says.

"I thought your parents wanted to take you skiing?" I ask her.

"I never liked skiing," Hermione admits, "And...I feel like we're drifting further apart, and..."

"It's okay," I assure her. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Hermione shoots me a grateful look.

"I don't know what I'm doing," I sigh. "I might go to Grimmauld Place with you, or I might go to Camp. Do you think they'd mind if I chose Camp? I feel like things would be awkward if I stayed over at Grimmauld."

"I don't think they would mind at all," Hermione says, "It's up to you."

I nod, "Yeah. I'll get things settled with Harry after Christmas. I need to be with Anne. It's been guilt tripping me, I feel like I'm neglecting her. Did you know there's a chance of her joining Hogwarts next year?"

"Really Lina?" Hermione asks, her eyes widening.

"Yeah," I nod, "She thinks she's been having accidental magic. And normally Anne's instincts are always right. It scares the hell out of me, you know? Another person like me, another connector."

"I'm sure she'll do wonderfully." Hermione assures me.

"I don't doubt Anne," I say firmly. "I doubt my ability to protect her."

"She will be fine. Didn't you say the war's over?" Hermione asks.

"Hopefully," I mutter.

* * *

Before I knew it, the Hogwarts Express was pulling into King's Cross Station. I was in a compartment with Hermione, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia. We all hop out, and I turn to my friends, ready to say goodbyes for the holidays.

I start with Hermione. "Bye, Hermione. Enjoy your holiday and tell me how Harry's doing."

She nods before wrapping me up into a hug, "Have a great time at Camp!"

I turn to Percy and Annabeth next. "Have fun at your apartment and _behave_ Percy, I don't want to hear about Annabeth getting pregnant at seventeen." I smirk before Thalia and I burst into snickers.

"Hey!" Percy says indignantly.

"Not funny, Lina." Annabeth glares. "Are you sure you're alright?" She says more gently. "I mean Potter isn't worth it..."

"He really isn't, the little..." Percy trails off.

"I still want to remain friends, we only really spent six months as a couple. Maybe one day it'll work out again, but I can't see it being now." I tell Annabeth.

She nods in understanding before she wraps me up in a hug, and so does Percy. "Here, I'll lead you guys to the floo in a sec." We walk over to where an auburn haired girl with a circlet stood calmly, taking in the scene around her.

We all bow, "Lady Artemis."

"Arise, demigods." she says quickly. "It'd look rather suspicious to people if they saw this. Hello Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Alina Quimby, you have changed a lot since the last time I saw you all. Well Thalia, we must be going, we're after a pack of hyenas in the woods that keep going after innocent creatures."

We say our goodbyes to Thalia before Artemis puts her hand on Thalia's shoulder and both of them disappear.

I lead Percy and Annabeth to the empty shop with an open floo network before they too left, calling out 'Sally Jackson's apartment.'

I was about to step in when someone cleared their throat, "Lina, I, uh...just wanted to wish you happy holidays."

I whirl around to find Draco Malfoy standing there. I give him a slight smile. "I didn't know you had that capability, to wish someone happy holidays," I say dryly.

"Oh damn," He mutters, "Father's looking for me."

"You'd better get going. He wouldn't want to see you with me, would he?" I say evenly before stepping into the fireplace with my things, "Camp Half-Blood!"

"Wait, Lina-" He starts, but the floo had already taken me away.

I spiral out into the fireplace of the Big House. "Hello, Chiron!" I greet.

Chiron smiles warmly. "Hello, dear. I trust you'll find your stay enjoyable. Things have changed quite a lot after the war, other than the fact that...Lina, you, Percy, and Annabeth...you're legendary now."

I blink. "Legendary? What makes me legendary?" I ask in surprise.

"The three of you were already well known after the Titan War." Chiron explains. "But with being part of the Eight that defeated Gaea, well...you have a lot of credit."

"That's not fair, Piper and Jason should get credited too," I counter.

"They are," Chiron answers. "All the Eight are."

"Wow," I breathe in awe. "So how's the Camp changed?"

"More Campers than ever before," Chiron answers. "Stories about the Titan War and the Giant War told by me."

"There are now stories being told about us?" My eyes widen.

"They're very occasional," Chiron says wryly, "Don't get in over your head. Do Anne and Piper know you're here?"

"Actually no, they don't." I say, "I'm planning to go surprise them right now. Bye Chiron!" I call.

I walk down to the Aphrodite Cabin. "Hi, Lina!" A girl calls.

"Hey," I wave.

"Look! Lina's arrived!" A guy yells. I acknowledge them with a small wave.

I don't run into any more people as I burst into the Aphrodite cabin, "SURPRISE!" I yell.

"Lin-Bean!" Anne exclaims excitedly, running over to me "You didn't tell me you were coming!"

"Well, I wanted to surprise you!" I say. "Oh, hey, where's Piper?" I ask.

"She's off with Jason," Anne giggles. I join in.

"Who knows what they might be doing?" I smirk as we continue giggling.

Anne makes herself comfortable on her bed. "So, tell me all about Hogwarts?" She asks.

I take a deep breath, ready to tell her all about my fifth year.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm surprised by how many of you are pointing the finger at Harry, I mean he just made a mistake. Remember that Lina did the same thing with Draco in fourth year. Yes Harry and Lina will be FRIENDS FOR NOW, which opens the door for Draco...I do everything for a reason. I do have plans... ;) I actually pointed the finger at Cho for even trying, which is why I put in the Lina vs Cho duel. INTRODUCING GRYFFINDOR'S NEW BEATER! How will her first Quidditch match go... ;) Yes, I had Lina stay at camp for Christmas :)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	40. A Very Hollywood Christmas!

A Very Hollywood Christmas!

 **A/N: Hey guys! Here I am with the next chapter! *Sniffs* the sweet smell of no big projects for a while! *Sniffs again* Ew, never mind, the stench of a History Test and piles of homework. Honors is taking a field trip tomorrow :) Fingers crossed the honor teachers will forget about giving homework! Half of it is phone-written yet again. Um, you're probably wondering why I titled this 'A Very Hollywood Christmas.' Don't worry, you'll find out ;)**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Years of Change!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

"Wow," Anne says as soon as I finish explaining.

I gasp angrily, "Wait a second!" I look down at the necklace Harry gave me in third year. I take it off after two straight years of never taking it off. Anne, knowing what was coming, ducked under the bed as I threw it across the cabin in fury. It landed in the trash can.

I take my wand out, _"_ _Accio necklace."_ The necklace comes flying towards me and I put it in my trunk. "I'm not wearing it anymore, but I can't throw it away either. Anne-Banana, promise me you won't fall in love until you're eighteen." I ask.

"Well, I can't exactly promise that. Love knows no boundaries," Anne says.

"I've been shipping Percabeth since I was your age," I nod. "Maybe a midsummer wedding?"

"Or maybe a spring wedding," Anne says thoughtfully.

"Percy'll propose this summer, I can feel it in my bones," I insist, "I swear to the gods, they spend the most time with each other. They're so in love. Will our lives ever be like that, Anne?" I wonder.

We burst into laughter, "No." We say in unison, "No."

"No one will be as in love as Percy and Annabeth," I sigh wistfully.

"They're like a fairy tale come to life," Anne sighs dreamily, "And Piper and Jason are a close second behind them…"

"I'm thinking about being an old spinster." I laugh. "I'd be an Auror then I'd learn to knit and go by Miss Quimby for eternity."

"I'll be right there by your side," Anne giggles.

"Aww," Drew simpers as she comes up to me and Anne, "Did someone go through a breakup?"

"Drew, please leave." I say through clenched teeth. "You have no power over me, whenever I'm here, Piper is my second in command, and you're just…"

"I told you, dear. Steady boyfriends are a bad idea." Drew says. "Well, I'll leave you to pick up the pieces. Don't worry. One day, a better boy will come for you. Of course _that boy_ will just leave you too, but…"

"Shut up, Tanaka and leave." I snarl.

"I live here," Drew huffs, "You can't ask me to leave."

"I can ask you to go to another part in the cabin." I retort. "Go. Or I'll put you on garbage duty." I order.

Drew doesn't go anywhere. "Like I'll listen to _you."_

I was about to give her what for when suddenly, the door opens and closes. The three of us turn toward the door to find Piper standing there. "Anne, I—oh my gods, Lina!"

"Piper!" I exclaim, rushing for her. "It's been ages!"

"I'll leave you to your little sisterly reunion," Drew sniffs before flouncing away.

"Yeah, yeah, piss off," I say nonchalantly, waving a hand in Drew's direction. "How's things at Camp been?"

"Pretty peaceful compared to the summer," Piper says.

I laugh, "I bet. My year hasn't exactly been _peaceful,_ but when you compare it to last summer…" I trail off, _"_ _Anything_ is peaceful, let's just say."

I explain to Piper about the year, and she looks horrified when I get to the breakup part.

"Okay, why is it that both of you are unfazed about Voldemort returning, but get all horrified when I mention a breakup?! I mean, I know what cabin I'm in right now, but really!" I grumble.

"We've just heard so much about monsters that we're pretty much used to it." Anne shrugs.

"Ah." I say in understanding, "Makes sense. But really. I'm fine."

"Well, I know what's going to cheer you up," Piper says.

"What is it?" I ask excitedly.

"My dad's just finished producing the sequel to the Spartan movie I told you about, and I have VIP tickets to go see it in Los Angeles on Christmas Eve. Which means we leave in two days," Piper says excitedly, "And we get to spend the night touring Hollywood, and we're staying in the Mondrian Hotel, which is the most luxurious and expensive hotel in Hollywood!"

"Wow. That's so great for you," I gush. I pause for a moment. _"_ _Uh…we?"_

"You, Jason, and Anne are coming with me!" Piper finishes.

"Oh my gods we're going to LA, we're going to LA!" I squeal in excitement, "It's my very first vacation that doesn't include nearly getting killed!"

Drew looks at us, "You're touring Hollywood? And staying at the _Mondrian?_ " She exclaims in anger, "B—But famous people stay there! You…you three are going to the big scenes?"

"You're not going," Piper smiles sweetly at her.

Drew screams in anger, "You are letting a _ten year old_ go with you, and not me!"

"Almost eleven!" Anne protests.

"Anne's not a female dog, and you are." I explain as if I'm talking to a two year old, "So, how're we getting there? Floo?"

"We can't use floo," Piper explains, "My dad doesn't know about demigods, or magic. We have to do things the way normal people do this time, miss powerful." She teases, "Fly by airplane."

"I don't mind. Good thing we have no children of Poseidon or Hades around with us," I joke. "Well, even if we did, Zeus wouldn't blast a plane with Jason in it."

We all laugh at that.

* * *

The next two days passed by pretty quickly, and I have to admit, Camp was different. It was calmer, more peaceful. Well, I suppose the last two or three years here involved preparing for whatever war was coming. It was still unnerving, the fact people were so… _impressed_ with what we had done. I mean, if I were them, I would not want to be in my shoes. At all.

We were all packed and ready after lunch, and Argus was going to drive us to the airport, where we'd all board first class (Tristan McLean must be _seriously_ rich), to Los Angeles.

"Okay," Piper says. "Here's the catch to this trip."

"You couldn't have told us this earlier?" I groan.

"The catch is, my dad knows nothing about demigods or magic, right?" Piper asks and we all nod. "Unless it is a life or death situation, you cannot use any powers." She says. "Which means no weapons being pulled out. Jason, I love you, but no flying and no storms. Lina, no magic, or fire. Anne, no ice."

"What, no fire or mag—okay fine," I grumble, "But can we at least charmspeak security to let us carry our weapons?"

She nods, "We can do that."

"I don't use it much anyway," Anne admits.

"Are you kidding, how'd it look if I were flying around Hollywood carrying three girls?" Jason asks and we all burst into laughter.

* * *

"Oh, this is the life!" I exclaim happily, reclining my chair back and enjoying all the leg room first class has to offer. I've only ever been on a couple flights, and they were all 'quest business, we need to get there quick' and they were all last minute. This was different.

"Wait until we get there," Piper laughs from the other side. There were two seats in every row. I let Anne have the window seat and the two of us had two seats on the right. Just across from us on the left side sat Piper and Jason.

The flight attendants said their safety speech before we took off into the air. Just after we had the okay to move around, a smiling flight attendant reaches our aisle with a big tray of assorted snacks and drinks. "Care for anything to eat or drink, girls?"

Anne and I's eyes widen at the sheer amount of choices on that tray; we've never seen anything like it before and were getting our first taste of a comfortable life. Unfortunately this would not last long, my life was far from comfortable.

"I'm sorry if I'm rude, miss," Anne says. "But you're saying we can get _anything we want_ off here?"

The lady looks shocked, "But of course, dear."

"Alright then," Anne says hesitantly. "I'll take some orange juice and some of those sugar cookies please?"

The lady smiles and hands Anne the cookies and the drink. "And you, dear?" She turns to me.

"Oh, me? I'll take some Sprite and double chocolate chip cookies please?" The lady hands me my order as well.

The lady chuckles. "You girls are some of the most polite ones I've ever met in first class! It's like you don't expect anything at all! Have a nice flight, dears." She leaves us before turning to serve Piper and Jason.

Anne leans into my ear and whispers, "I think I've been having more accidental magic," She whispers.

My eyes widen. "When?" I ask her.

"Well, one time, Drew was saying something mean to Harley. Next thing you know, she's hanging from a tree." Anne explains.

I laugh. _"_ _That._ Now _that_ I'd pay to see."

"It's not funny, I don't think I know how to control it," She whispers.

I bite off one of my cookies, "Don't worry Anne-Banana, I had incidents like that too when I was younger. One time Clarisse insulted Annabeth in front of me. I was very angry and next thing I know, she was slammed against the wall and her nose was bleeding, and I never touched her. And I knew somehow it was my fault, but I didn't know about magic, so imagine what I thought about it. On my first quest, we ran into Medusa. I wanted her to stop bothering us, that's _exactly_ what happened. And once when I was eight, and Luke didn't want me going on his quest with him, I was beyond furious. There was this glass cup owned by Lacy, who was an unclaimed at the time, apparently it was 'an old family heirloom her parents forced her to keep.'"

"You broke it in anger?" Anne guesses.

"Uh-huh. And I didn't even touch it," I say. "Lacy said not to sweat it, she hated it anyway, and apparently she thought it gave her bad luck. Oh Lacy…I miss her so much. She would've enjoyed a vacation like this." I blink a tear from my eye, "May you rest in Elysium. And if you're not in Elysium, I will personally murder the judges when I die. Anyways, back to the topic. Once you go to Hogwarts and make it through your first year, you usually don't have any more accidental magic. Of course there was Harry's incident with his aunt before third year, but it's pretty rare and she's an awful woman."

"Oh. Hopefully that's the case," Anne says.

We get off the plane a couple hours later and grab our carry-ons. We all carried on, after all it's only a three day trip. We walk through the crowds, at least we don't have to go through that humongous line for baggage claim! Suddenly Piper gasps after seeing a blonde man with a brown mustache. "Oh, there he is! Hey, dad!"

"Pipes!" He exclaims, pulling her into a hug.

"Piper, I thought you said your dad had black hair?" I frown, "And no mustache?"

Her dad grins at me, "This is my disguise," He whispers. "I don't want the paparazzi hounding us today. They've been getting really intense since the release of King of Sparta 2."

I laugh, "Probably a good idea. I'm Lina Quimby, Piper's friend. Pleasure to meet you, Mr. McLean."

"Oh, please, call me Tristan," He says.

I smile. "Alright then, Tristan."

"Dad, this is my boyfriend, Jason Grace." Piper introduces.

Anne and I struggle to hold back laughter as the friendly expression on Tristan's face toward me slowly changes to a threatening one toward Jason. He's probably going to go all overprotective father on him. "Jason Grace?" He asks.

Jason nods, trembling.

"Well, _Jason._ I'm glad my daughter found someone she loves. But take it from me personally," Tristan puts a hand on Jason's shoulder and squeezes, just a little too tight. "Hurt her, and I will not hesitate to go after you." He says in a low threatening voice.

Jason nods, "Yes sir, uh, of course."

"Oh, and this is Anne Prior," I introduce.

He smiles warmly at her, "Hello, Anne."

"Hi," Anne says shyly back.

"See?" I tell Anne, "You only have to worry about him if you're Jason."

"Well, we'd best get going," Tristan says. He leads us out of the airport and toward the limousine area.

Anne gasps, "We're going to be riding in _that?"_

"Let's enjoy this while it lasts," I say breathlessly. We all step into the limousine. Piper sits up front with her dad, and Jason sits with her. Anne and I rush for the long seats in the back with plenty of leg room and open up the windows. "Wow, it's so much warmer here!"

The limo starts moving, and Anne and I look out the windows in excitement. "Oh my gods, Anne-Banana! The Hollywood Walk of Fame!"

She gasps, "Look, it's the beach!"

I rush over to her window. "Oh, I haven't seen one of those in…I've never seen one of those!"

The limousine stops at a really nice looking luxury hotel. As soon as we were all inside, Tristan pulls off his disguise. "Just act natural," He whispers, "Let me check in."

He speaks to the lady at the check in counter in a really low voice before we head for the elevator. I was stunned to find out that we were going to be staying on the very top floor.

"Welcome to where we'll be staying for two nights," Tristan says, motioning around the suite.

I look around the suite in awe. "Wow, I'm very disappointed."

"Disappointed?" Anne gasps.

"Disappointed that we're only staying here for two days," I finish breathlessly, staring around the suite. For the first six years of my life I'd stayed with my awful stepfather, then it was a switch to Camp, then going back and forth from Camp and Hogwarts, with occasional stays at the Weasley's. But _this._ Never have I ever stepped foot in a hotel, never mind an expensive one such as this. See Harry? I can so have fun without you.

"You'll notice how there are four separate beds," Tristan explains, glaring pointedly at Jason in particular, who gulps.

Someone knocks on our hotel door. "I'll get it," I offer, running for the door. I open the door, and a man was standing there, "Hello, I came here to see how Tristan's settling in for his debut," He says kindly.

My eyes widen as I get a good look at him, _"Dan Reynolds? Imagine Dragons lead singer?"_ I gasp breathlessly, "I relate so well to your songs...the name's Lina Quimby...big fan...um, come in." I step aside for him.

Dan pulls out a purple leather book with a small Imagine Dragons poster and scribbles something inside of it before handing it over to me with a dazzling smile. He then walks further into the hotel to talk with Piper's dad.

"Oh my gods he gave me a journal and I'm pretty sure there's an autograph in there!" I say in one breath.

I open the journal to the first page.

 _Lina:_

 _Soar high, dream big, one day your dream will come true :)_

 _-Dan and the Band_

"I will keep this and stare at it whenever I feel hopeless," I declare to Piper and Anne.

* * *

 _I was having yet another dream. But this one was...different. My father was in a room with what appears to be Draco Malfoy's mother._

 _"My Lord, I understand your intentions for my son, but he is only a boy! Fifteen, going on sixteen in June! He is not ready, you should not put this much pressure on someone so young." Narcissa Malfoy pleads._

 _"I killed my father at sixteen," Voldemort says coolly._

 _"Kill the Headmaster!" Narcissa gasps, "That is completely insane! And you would like to initiate him in this summer? I have seen Lucius's path and I do not want the same for Draco."_

 _"Watch your tone," Voldemort warns. "I could always threaten Draco Malfoy with the loss of his family, meaning you. Brooklyn! Come in here!" He calls commandingly to his daughter._

 _"Father, you called?" Brooke walks in._

 _"Yes, you will be going back to Hogwarts next year. If Draco cannot manage the task I will give him this summer, it will be in your more capable hands." Voldemort says._

 _"What is this task?" Brooke asks, "I would like to know."_

 _"You will figure it out at a later date," Voldemort says dismissively, shooing his disgruntled daughter out of his private room._

 _"Father." Brooke says with a smirk. "I have some information I've been hiding."_

 _"Well," Voldemort says coldly to his daughter, "Spit it out! I am not afraid to Crucio my own daughter, you have seen me make an example out of Alina."_

 _"One night in my fourth year, I was lounging in the Slytherin common room in the wee hours," Brooke drawls. "And I heard voices approaching."_

 _"Who?" Voldemort demands, interested._

 _She smirks. "Draco Malfoy...and dearest Alina."_

 _"What?" Narcissa gasps._

 _"What were they doing?" Voldemort asks._

 _Brooke smirks. "Apparently they secretly kissed in the Astronomy tower and were making each other swear not to tell anyone. Then Draco came in the common room and went up to his dormitory muttering about how Alina is, how did he put it? Oh yeah, the most infuriating girl ever. I, Brooklyn Amalia Riddle, swear on my magic that this is true." She then performs a spell to prove her point._

 _Voldemort looks outraged at what happened between his potential future follower and his traitorous daughter. "Out, all of you." He orders. "Thank you for this knowledge, my daughter, now I shall plan with this new information."_

* * *

I bolt upright, staring at my surroundings. The Mondrian Hotel. My eyes widen as I process the dream. Brooke knew about the secret Astronomy tower kiss. Which means my so called _father_ now knows about it. Both Malfoy and I are under oath not to tell anyone, but nobody put Brooke in an oath. We thought no one was _outside,_ we never thought about people _inside_ the Slytherin common room who have the power to tell.

Despite the fact it was 3am in the morning, and my instincts screaming at me not to do this, I tiptoe over to my trunk and scramble for a quill and some parchment.

 _DM: Had a dream. Brooke knows of kiss. She told V. V is planning something for you this summer. Careful, if you die, I have no one to insult. -LQ_

 _PS: Are you staying in a manor with V? (shudders) That's something I wouldn't wish upon my enemy, AKA you._

Midnight was asleep, no way I was going to wake her. You might be wondering how I smuggled an owl in the hotel. I didn't. I told her the place and she arrived here herself and I opened the window. No way was I going to make her go with cargo, that'd be horrid. I also rarely fly her across the Atlantic, usually once every other week.

* * *

I wake up the next morning to find Midnight awake. "Hey, girl," I say softly, feeding her some owl pellets. "I know this is a rather unusual address, but can you take this to Malfoy Manor? It goes to Draco Malfoy and no one else." I shudder to think what would happen if Brooke found the note first.

She hoots in a reassuring way and I open the window for her to fly off, and close it again.

I get dressed in a red floral print tank top with black leggings and put my usual makeup on. When we were all done getting ready, Piper says, "Lina, you're going to need a jacket."

"But it's LA! Isn't it in the eighties in winter?" I ask.

"Actually it's only the sixties. Don't worry, a lot of people make the mistake of California being hot all the time," Tristan says. He was wearing his disguise again. I nod and run off to put on my black leather jacket, courtesy of Thalia.

We take the elevator down to where we were going to be eating breakfast. "Here we are," Tristan says, motioning to the buffet of endless foods we could choose from.

"Holy Hades," I gasp.

"That is a lot of choices," Anne says.

"I've never seen that much food in my life." Jason says.

We get in the long line for the buffet. Fifteen minutes later, we were nowhere near getting to pick anything. "Alright that's it," I declare, pulling out my wand and pointing it at the people in front of us. They wouldn't notice if we just...slipped ahead. Besides, the trace only worked in the United Kingdom. _"Confundu-"_

 _"No!"_ Piper hisses, "Remember, my dad doesn't know!"

"Fine," I sigh irritably, and we continue waiting another fifteen minutes before we could finally start picking food. I put a piece of bacon plus a little bit of scrambled eggs, as well as a little bowl of cereal. I add some chocolate doughnuts as well as chocolate milk.

"Lin-Bean!" Anne calls to me.

"Yes, Anne-Banana, what is it?" I ask her.

"Do you know how to make a waffle?" She asks,

"Probably not, but I'll try," I tell Anne. "Okay, so I think you put this gooey stuff..."

"You mean the batter?" Anne says.

"Yeah, that, all over the tray like so, and then I think you put it in the oven..." I tell her.

"That's a toaster," Anne tries to hide a smile.

"Yeah, that. And then you wait until it's warm, I think..." I leave the toaster and walk off, putting my food on the table where Piper and Jason were sitting at. I hear a beeping noise. "What is that..." I mutter. "Oh well."

The beeping becomes more desperate. "Lina, it's the waffle!" Anne says desperately.

"Oh, di immortales!" I run over to the waffle and take it out of the oven...um, toaster, and find it nearly burnt. I put syrup all over it and hand it to Anne. "Let this be a lesson to you, Anne-Banana. I am the worst cook ever and I pity the poor soul who marries me."

* * *

Later that Christmas Eve, we were heading out to see the movie premiere, which was actually pretty interesting. Being at Hogwarts for six months, I haven't seen some proper technology for a while. Anne and I sat a little further apart from Piper and Jason, who spent nearly the entire time kissing.

"Believe me, it is not worth it," I sigh to Anne, "People like them simply just got seriously lucky."

We leave the arena. "Oh my gods," I sigh breathlessly scanning the city at night, "This looks wonderful."

We eat at a really cool restaurant before setting off in a tour bus that stopped at various parts of the city. We spend the first hour trailing after Anne in a science museum. We then ride to the Santa Monica Pier, in which Jason and Piper rode the tunnel of love, and Anne and I enjoyed ourselves outside.

"Oh, look," Anne points, "A guess your age booth."

"Let's go, no one can guess my age," I grin.

We approach the booth where a boy a bit older than me was running it. "Hi, we'd like to play." I motion towards me and Anne.

The boy smirks. "How much on the table?"

I pull out a 50 dollars from my bag, which was all I had.

Anne gasps. "You can't use everything!"

"The smoking hot lady knows what she wants." The boy cuts Anne off before turning to me. "I'd say you're about...just turned fourteen. The little girl can't be past nine."

I smirk, "Wrong, I'm fifteen, and Anne is ten." I snatch the 50 dollars off the table, and the boy had to give me an extra 50. "C'mon, Anne-Banana, let's go."

"One sec," The boy calls me back over. "You live here or are you a tourist?" He asks me, "Cause if you live here..." He winks suggestively.

"Definitely not. I'm a tourist who's just been through a breakup." I say coldly before leaving with Anne. It appears muggle boys are no different than the ones at Hogwarts.

We ride the Ferris wheel and eat some cotton candy before we meet back up with Piper and Jason and get back on the tour bus. We stop at the Hollywood Walk of Fame and eat some ice cream before walking around the area, buying some souvenirs for ourselves and our friends and generally having a good time.

It was then 11pm, and we finally took the night tour bus back to our hotel, ready to sleep before Christmas.

* * *

I wake up with a content sigh on Christmas day. Anne was up too. There were presents at the foot of each of our beds.

"We should wait until the others are up," I tell Anne. "Oh what the Hades...their presents aren't going anywhere, I'm starting now!"

Anne nods in agreement as we start opening presents. "A talking planner...really, Hermione?" I shake my head.

I open the next one, which was a Weasley sweater from Mrs. Weasley. "I don't get how she manages to do this every year..."

Next was a pack of Honeyduke's chocolates from Ron, Hersheys Bars from Percy, and a mythology book from Annabeth, as well as a new pair of boots from Anne and Piper.

Just then, Jason and Piper wake up in the beds next to us. "You started without us?" Piper says in a fake disappointed tone.

I shrug. "We didn't feel like waiting. Thanks for your present by the way."

"You're welcome," Piper replies with a smile. She and Jason then turn to their own presents.

There were only two left. A little black box complete with a red ribbon, and a wrapped present with a note attached to it. I put aside the little black box before opening the wrapped present. I gasp; it was a purple blouse I'd been eyeing in Hogsmeade a couple weeks ago. I open the note.

 _Dear Lina,_

 _I made a huge mistake and I understand if you don't want to talk to me. I just want to emphasize that I felt absolutely NOTHING when Cho kissed me. I still have feelings for you, but I won't act on them if you don't want to. I hope we can at least be friends though, I'd really miss your friendship. Enjoy your present, and I'm really sorry._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

I sigh and put the note down. "Who gave you that?" Anne asks curiously. I hand the note to her before pulling the black box to myself. I untie the red ribbon before opening the lid.

I gasp, as well as Anne and Piper. "Oh, it's beautiful." It was a bracelet, adorned with fire red rubies. "My gods, this must've cost a fortune." I lean down and snatch the note inside, wanting to know who would go through all this trouble.

My eyes widen. _"Draco Malfoy?"_

 _Lina-Flower,_

 _I hope you managed to get my gift, I thought it suited you. To answer your question, yes, I am staying in a manor with V and Brooke, and gods they are creeping me out. I can't believe Brooke knows about the kiss, never mind that she told V. But if V knows...I have a feeling it's YOU that'll have to be careful. I mean it. For once in your life, JUST ONCE, be careful. If I lose you, I won't have anyone I can piss off on a daily basis._

 _-Hopefully by now you figured out who I am..._

 _PS: Please tell that bloody bird of yours to NOT ATTACK ME. Owls judge a person based on what their owner thinks of them...okay that makes more sense. But she only bit me once this time so...progress?_

"Draco Malfoy?" Piper's voice interrupts my thoughts. "Who's Draco Malfoy?"

I sigh. "Draco Malfoy is an utter asshole, jerk, and slick git. But I've discovered he also has a nice side. Only to me, mind you. He _hates_ my best friends. His favorite hobby is pissing me off...anyways, let's just say my life would be far less complicated if he weren't in it."

"Do you like him?" Piper questions.

My heart flutters a little bit, but I manage to swallow it down and scold myself harshly. "Hell to the no," I sneer, "I'd rather date the Giant Squid."

"There's a fine line between love and hate," Anne says.

"Stop sounding like our mother!" I complain. "Anyways, enough talking about Malfoy. It's already starting to give me a headache." I sigh and rub my head as Piper and Anne laugh.

* * *

 **A/N: So, that was the chapter! :) I just added in this little vacation as somewhat of a bonus chapter. Plus, it makes me feel a bit less guilty for what I have planned for Lina in sixth year... ;) So, Voldemort now knows about the Dralina kiss through Brooke, what will he plan? How will Lina be involved in Draco's task? You'll have to find out ;) So, Harry wrote a letter to Lina, and this will establish them as friends _for now._**

 **The next chapter will dive back into fifth year, OMG we're nearing the end of, 'The Years of Change,' which ends in fifth year. Book 3, 'The Meaning of Life' will be sixth year all the way through the epilogue. It's all so exciting... :) Hopefully I actually get there without abandoning or mysteriously disappearing ;)**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	41. A Toyer of the Emotions

A Toyer of the Emotions

 **A/N: Here I am with the next chapter. It's 3k+ words, which is a little shorter than usual, but hey, I'm busy with life. This one is more of a filler chapter. I PROMISE this is the last filler chapter for a while. The next chapter will have some action, I promise. Still loaded with homework over here. Yep. They're not holding back. Oh and my History teacher literally told us he made our test hard on purpose. Like, WTF? Who does that?**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Years of Change!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

As we fly back to New York the next day—we had said goodbye to Piper's dad before we left, I examine the bracelet Malfoy gave me. I adjust myself comfortably as Anne falls asleep on my shoulder. I glare at the offending piece of jewelry; it was just another reminder of how complicated he was making my life, but when I'd tried to take it off afterwards and put it back in its box, I felt a desire to put it back on again.

So on my wrist his accursed bracelet stayed. There were two things wrong with this: number one being I'd have to make up some sort of lie to my friends on who _gave_ me the bracelet, and number two: Malfoy might start to get _ideas_ and _false hope_ when he sees that I kept on the damn thing.

 _"_ _Someone's in denial, someone's in denial, someone's in denial…"_ A voice that sounded suspiciously like my mother's rings in my head.

I firmly plant my hands on my ears to drown the sound out. "Mom, I swear to Zeus if you invade my head…" I mutter.

I was interrupted by the same lady with the tray from three days ago.

"Care for anything on the tray, dear? Yes, I promise you can still have anything on here," She smiles, remembering me from earlier.

I asked for the same things as last time, and she leaves afterward, giving me a warm smile before she did so.

I take out the earbuds offered by the airlines and plug it into the tiny television at the front of my seat. I snicker inwardly as I imagine Ron with me. ("What _is that, Lina?_ A vision-tel? So you can see visions from it or…wait until dad finds out about this!")

I click the area for music and pull up an Imagine Dragons album; trying to expel all thoughts of Malfoy from my head. After listening to that for a while, I pull up the movie _Insurgent,_ which came out a while ago, but it's not like I have any technology so, I'll take the chance now to see it.

"Please fasten your seatbelts, we are starting the landing process to the New York airport now," was heard after a good three hours. I lean over and gently shake Anne awake. "Anne-Banana, we've arrived." I whisper.

"How long was I asleep?" Anne asks groggily, pulling her head off of my shoulder.

"Nearly the entire flight. Don't worry, you didn't miss much." I reply.

The plane lands and we all get off, walking towards the taxi's, searching for one particular van that read, 'Delphi Strawberries' which was the code name for 'Camp Half-Blood.'

A lightbulb shot up in my head, "Piper, can I ask a favor?" I ask her.

"Sure, Lina, anything," She says.

"If my friends ask where I got this bracelet, can I say that you were the one that gave it to me?" I ask her.

She frowns. "But I didn't give it to you."

I huff in exasperation. "I _know_ you didn't give it to me. I'm asking permission to lie and _say_ that you gave it to me. Listen Pipes…umm…Hogwarts has stereotypes."

"What kind?" She asks.

"Let's just say, if my friends, or Malfoy's friends for that matter find out about our little…er… _frenemy based relationship,_ we would not have those friends anymore," I state.

I think about what would happen if Harry, Ron, and Hermione found out. Well, Harry would certainly not like it, and Ron will, as always, side with Harry. I was uncertain of Hermione.

Hermione accepted me, even after finding out I was a demigod.

Hermione accepted me, even after finding out I had Voldemort as a father.

So did Harry and Ron, but Hermione did it _first._

Hermione accepted me, even after all our personality clashes, after all the times I'd lashed out at her.

Would she accept me for this? Or will the accepting end here?

Either way, they can't find out.

Piper nods and I sigh with relief, "Of course sis, don't worry, lie about me all you want," She gives me a reassuring smile. We spot the Delphi Strawberries van. Argus was in the driver's seat, and we hop in, speeding off to Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

The last couple of days at Camp went by pretty quickly; I was back at Hogwarts before I knew it. I bumped into Thalia on my way up to the Gryffindor common room. "Oh, hey Thals, how'd that mission of yours go?"

She grins, "Pretty well, we ended up defeating the hyena pack. My advice, Lina-flower, take it from me personally to _never_ upset a hyena."

"Well, I've never actually seen one," I point out.

"Good," She mutters, "Keep it that way. So, how was your break?"

"It was actually pretty good," I say, "Piper's dad gave her tickets to Hollywood, and Anne, Jason, and I all went with her."

"Oh, that's great!" She exclaims. She looks down at my bracelet. "Was that a Christmas present?" She asks.

"Yes, Piper gave it to me, isn't it pretty?" I lie straight through my teeth.

Thalia rolls her eyes. "You don't have to do that with me, I _saw_ Malfoy and Zabini come out of the jewelry store with it."

I raise an eyebrow. "Blaise Zabini?" I knew the Slytherin was close to Malfoy, perhaps he was an actual friend to that slick git, and not a henchman like Crabbe or Goyle. We've only had one conversation that turned out to be borderline friendly with each other through our whole four, nearly five years at Hogwarts, and that was only because Snape partnered us for Potions class one day in fourth year, which is why I've deemed him "one of the more tolerable Slytherins." "I'm guessing he knows about Malfoy's… _thing?"_ I shudder.

Thalia nods, "Yep." She pops the p, "But he's decent and he's the only one so far, well besides me, I swear it on the Styx." Thunder rumbles to seal her oath, and nothing happened to the Huntress of Artemis.

"Great," I mutter, rubbing my head, wondering how to take the fact that a Slytherin who was like a stranger to me knew about this thing. Zabini also seemed not to care that he liked a half-blood traitor Gryffindor either. "Well, I'll see you around." I hug Thalia, before making my way up to Gryffindor.

Just outside the portrait of the Fat Lady, I see Percy and Annabeth talking by it. "Hey, guys!" I call, dragging my trunk with me.

"Fire-Girl!" Annabeth pulls me into a hug, and Percy hugs me from the other side, leaving me in a squashed sandwich.

"Would you like to kill me?" I gasp. "Because I literally have no breath anymore."

They pull away. "Sorry," Percy says sheepishly before pulling away.

"So," I ask. "How was your break? I'm guessing lots of stolen kisses?" I tease, raising an eyebrow, "What about that pregnancy test, is it positive? Oh gods I'm gonna be a surrogate aunt too soon!"

They don't look amused at all.

"Okay, I'm done." I say. "But really, how was it?"

"It was great. Sweet. And certainly nothing like last Christmas," Annabeth muses.

I flashback to last Christmas, when Percy was missing and we were looking for him like crazy. Then, we found out that we had to go on a death quest to defeat Gaea that upcoming summer. Yes, certainly better than last Christmas...

I nod excitedly. "That's great!" I exclaim. "You'll never believe what I did for Christmas."

"You went to Hollywood, and before you ask how I know, Piper wrote me," Annabeth says.

"Well, you never told me!" Percy says to Annabeth indignantly.

"I must have forgot," Annabeth raises an eyebrow, causing Percy to glare at her.

I laugh at their antics, already planning a sweet little August wedding right before my seventh year in my head. For _them,_ mind you, I have no plans for that. "Well, I'll see you guys around," I smile before saying the password and slipping into the Gryffindor common room.

Inside, I find Hermione, Ron, and… _Harry._ The last words I had said to Harry before Christmas were: "MAYBE I WAS TOO PSYCHOTIC FOR YOU TO HANDLE IS THAT IT? I'M DONE WITH THE RELATIONSHIP! I'M OUT! OH AND CALL ME LOVE AGAIN AND YOU'LL BE SORRY!"

…Not a good way to wish someone happy holidays. It didn't really help matters that while I sent gifts over for Ron and Hermione, I'd never sent Harry's Christmas gift to him out of spite; he found nothing from me, even after he sent the blouse that cost over twenty galleons over to me. Friends wouldn't do that; maybe I'm still recovering?

"Hey, Hermione, Ron…Harry. How was your stay at Grimmauld Place?" I ask cautiously, "How are Mr. Weasley and Sirius?"

"They're alright," Ron says. "Dad got out of the hospital pretty close to the end of break, and Sirius is good too, he's still staying in Grimmauld Place."

I nod, "That's good."

"Harry has to take Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape," Hermione says.

I blink. _"_ _What?"_ I look at Harry, who was currently glaring at Hermione. "Okay, okay, first of all, what the hell is Occlumency?"

"Occlumency is when you learn to block your thoughts from someone," Hermione explains.

"Oh," I muse. "But why would you need to… _oh._ Voldemort," I murmur the last part to myself.

Harry nods grimly.

 _"_ _Snape_ of all people?" I demand.

"I know, right?" Ron agrees.

"Right," I say awkwardly. "Um, Ron, Hermione, could you leave a moment? I'll tell you about my holiday later."

They get up and leave towards the dormitories as I sit down on the couch next to Harry. "So." I say. This is harder than I thought it would be. What do I say to an ex that I want to keep as a friend? "I got your letter over the holidays. Uh…thanks. I think I'd like to remain friends for now, can we do that?"

Harry grins, "Of course we can," He says.

I nod, feeling comfortable already. "Great." I grin, "Friends for now."

"That bracelet really suits you, where'd you get it?" Harry asks.

"Oh, Piper, my half-sister gave that to me," I tell him, "So, tell me more about your dream and Occlumency?"

* * *

As Harry was at his first lesson with Snape, it couldn't have been Dumbledore, but _NO…_ it has to be our least favorite teacher. I sit on the couch in the common room, quill out, staring at a blank sheet of parchment. Hermione was by me, helping Ron with an essay he'd put off until the last minute. After telling Ron, and Hermione about my holiday, and after answering all their questions, I begin writing:

 _Hey, guys, it's Miss Insanity! I know it's been a while since the last time I saw you all, we can blame those pesky exams coming up ;) The last set of ideas I gave you went viral and the whole school (except Slytherin) teamed up to get rid of this Toad! It was amazing… :)_

 _More ways to prank her/get rid of her:_

 _1) After a Quidditch match, all Quaffles and Bludgers are aimed at the Toad, it should be enough to keep her hospitalized for two weeks._

 _2) Someone replaces all her Quills with Blood Quills, therefore giving her a taste of her own medicine._

 _3) Someone puts a large swamp in the middle of the hallway. When she comes over, they do something to rub it in her face ;)_

 _4) I still want her drowned in the Black Lake._

 _5) Give her more Weasley stuff._

 _6) If you don't do any one of these, do this one. GO AGAINST ANY STUDENT DECREE put up by that Toad._

 _7) Write a fake love letter from the Minister and give it to her, along with chocolates spiked with Zonko items. Actually, don't do this one. I'm doing it ;) Look forward to seeing it._

 _8) Charm Quidditch brooms to all go after her and hit her in the head, rendering her unconscious for a couple of days._

 _9) Umm I still feel like someone should stab her…_

 _10) While in Defense against the Dark Arts class, go against EVERYTHING she says, and I mean EVERYTHING. During your detention, annoy her SO MUCH that she has no choice but to excuse you from her torture punishment._

 _That's all I have today, and feel free to do any of these. (Provided, you don't get caught.)_

 _See you next time!_

 _-Miss Insanity_

I fold up the piece of paper, as I was going to put it up at midnight as usual. The door to the common room opens, and Harry enters, looking rather pale. "How were the lessons?" Hermione asks worriedly, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" He mutters. "Fine…I've just realized something…I've been dreaming about this door…Well Voldemort's been dreaming about this door…for months now, he's obsessed with it…and I didn't know what it was…I knew it was a door but I didn't know which door…and Snape made me relive a bunch of memories, mostly unpleasant memories…but I've seen that door before…at the Ministry…Voldemort's been obsessing over a door at the Ministry!"

"So you're saying the weapon Voldemort's after is in the Ministry of Magic?" Ron gapes.

"He's after a weapon?" I blink.

Harry nods. "Voldemort's after this weapon…it'll either give him knowledge or power, I think. And yeah, in the Department of Mysteries," Harry confirms. "I saw that door when your dad took me down to the courtroom for my hearing and it's definitely the same one he was guarding when the snake bit him."

We talk a little more about this weapon and who could be after it before we called it an early night and went to bed. At midnight, I go down to the common room to put up the Miss Insanity poster.

* * *

"Oh my gods," I gasp over breakfast the next day, reading the Daily Prophet. The headline read:

 _MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN_

 _MINISTRY FEARS BLACK IS 'RALLYING POINT' FOR OLD DEATH EATERS_

It then listed ten Death Eaters, one of whom looked like some sort of madwoman. _'_ _Bellatrix Lestrange,'_ her caption read.

"That's why Voldemort was happy last night," Harry mutters.

"Why's Fudge blaming this on Sirius?" I demand.

"What other option does he have?" Hermione asks. "He can't say 'everyone, Dumbledore warned me this might happen, the Azkaban guards have joined Lord Voldemort and his worst supporters have broken out too,' I mean, he's been telling everyone for a good six months that Harry and Dumbledore are liars, hasn't he?"

Also there was, _TRAGIC DEMISE OF MINISTRY OF MAGIC WORKER._

"Who's Broderick Bode?" I ask.

"We saw him when we visited St. Mungo's," Hermione replies. "He was in the bed opposite Lockhart's…"

My eyes widen. _"_ _Lockhart's?"_

"He's completely boggled," Ron laughs. "His memory's completely out of it…" I snicker.

 _"_ _It's not funny!"_ Hermione admonishes, but holds back a chuckle herself.

"It says here that he was given a plant as a Christmas present disguised as Devil's Snare," I frown, remembering the plant from first year, "And I'm sure this wasn't an accident, someone wanted to murder him."

"I've heard dad talk about him at home!" Ron exclaims, "He was an Unspeakable—he worked in the Department of Mysteries!"

My eyes widen. "Harry, you said Voldemort was after something there?"

Harry nods.

"Voldemort planned this, probably sent a Death Eater to do it for him—if he guarded the Department of Mysteries—Bode was getting better, and Voldemort probably didn't want him guarding the Department of Mysteries again, all the more easier for him. In fact, perhaps Voldemort, while indirectly most likely, is the reason he's even _in St. Mungo's."_ I finish.

"You're onto something," Hermione muses, "The Prophet's printing out all these lies, trying to cover up that Voldemort is back. And for Merlin's sake Ron, stop shaking!" Hermione stood up abruptly.

"Where are you going?" Ron asks her.

"To send a letter," Hermione says. "It's, well it's worth trying, and well, I'm the only one who can." With that, she hurries off, leaving us all staring confusedly behind her.

The topic of the Death Eaters breaking out from Azkaban had the school abuzz; but it was also mixed with the latest Miss Insanity posting and it brought a sense of satisfaction into me that I was part of the reason the school is not _completely_ downcast.

I stand up, muttering some excuse to Harry and Ron before leaving in a different direction as Hermione; towards the Astronomy tower to mull things over. I think about how the Prophet was printing up all these lies, one day it'll backfire in their damn faces and I'll be there to see the entire thing. My thoughts also drifted to how… _different_ Camp is now. It's actually, well… _normal._ Similar to the four years I was at Camp before Hogwarts started. It was refreshing but unnerving at the same time.

"Here we are again, Lina." An amused voice drawls. "The top of the Astronomy tower, just like that night in fourth year."

I turn around to find Malfoy standing there. "Yes, exactly the same. But there'll be no kiss, will there slick git?" I smirk.

"We'll see," He smirks back.

"Zabini knows about our weird relationship with each other." I state bluntly, fixing him a steely glare.

His face pales. "Who told you?"

"Thalia," I say smoothly.

"How did she even find out that Blaise knows?" Malfoy mutters to himself. "It's fine, okay? Blaise isn't that bad; he's not going to tell. You worked with him once in Potions I remember, how was he?"

"Better than you," I say snarkily.

"See?" He says with relief, completely ignoring the fact I just insulted him, much to my chagrin. "I see you're wearing my gift." He smirks.

I look down at the bracelet, which I _STILL_ haven't managed to take off. I wanted to say, 'Yes slick git, because I haven't managed to take the damn thing off without feeling like I have to wear it,' but instead what came out was, "Wow, it must've cost a fortune…um…yeah, thanks. I guess…forty five percent slick git?" I scold myself. You're not here to act nice towards Malfoy of all people.

It just seemed to make his gods-damn smirk grow wider. How I wanted to wipe that thing off his face. He pulls me closer to him, rubbing circles on my back. I will not admit, it felt nice. It felt extremely nice.

He brushes his lips near my ear and whispers five words. _"_ _Do you hate me, Lina?"_

I'd said yes so many times, to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, to other friends, to Malfoy himself. It should be easy. Gods-damn that git! He pulled me close, rubbed damn circles on my back… _THEN ASKED THAT QUESTION. THAT LITTLE…EMOTION-TOYER. YEAH, THAT'S WHAT HE IS! AN EMOTION TOYER!_

I open my mouth to tell that emotion-toyer _exactly_ how I feel about him.

* * *

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! ;) So what shall our dear Lina say about everyone's favorite Slytherin? Yet another rant about how she hates him? How he messes with her emotions too much? Or will she do the unexpected…you'll have to find out! :) Don't worry, next chapter will have some more action! :)**

 **OMG IT'S SO EXCITING GUESS WHAT GUYS…WE…ARE…NEARING…THE…FIVE HUNDREDTH…REVIEW…MARK...EEK! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW HUGE THIS IS,** ** _FIVE HUNDRED!_** **:) THANK YOU ALL** ** _SO_** **MUCH!**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	42. A Title and the Bracelet

A Title and The Bracelet

 **A/N: Here's the next chapter! More projects and homework, yay! They are not holding back…I can't wait for Spring Break, lol. One…month…must…get…there…must…keep…grades…at…A's…**

 **500th reviewer goes to JazzyRock! Thank you to** ** _everyone_** **for your support! :)**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Years of Change!' :)**

* * *

 _Previously in 'The Years of Change'_

 _He brushes his lips near my ear and whispers five words. "Do you hate me, Lina?"_

 _I'd said yes so many times, to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, to other friends, to Malfoy himself. It should be easy. Gods-damn that git! He pulled me close, rubbed damn circles on my back…THEN ASKED THAT QUESTION. THAT LITTLE…EMOTION-TOYER. YEAH, THAT'S WHAT HE IS! AN EMOTION TOYER!_

 _I open my mouth to tell that emotion-toyer exactly how I feel about him._

* * *

 **Lina**

"Don't expect me to go riding off into the sunset with you anytime soon," I growl. "I _tolerate_ you. I don't _hate_ you anymore." I wrench out of his embrace, storming down to the steps.

"Lina, wait!" He calls, spinning me around again and kissing me.

"You asshole!" I shriek, stomping my foot in fury. "Just because I'm single now doesn't mean I'm open to getting kissed by a slick git at random times! Stop _doing that_ , emotions toyer! This is _exactly_ it! You…you just…you just…saunter up here, kiss me, act nice, bully my friends, like a perfect blend of nice and utter asshole…you…you…UGH!"

Before Malfoy could retort, someone clears their throat and we both jump. I gulp. _Please don't let it be Harry, Ron, or Hermione. Please don't let it be Harry, Ron, or Hermione._

My wish was granted. It didn't make me relieved though, the person staring us was a friend of Malfoy's. "Mate, I just needed to tell you something," Blaise Zabini says, "But I see now is not the time."

Malfoy looks between the two of us and suddenly the atmosphere changes and becomes a whole lot more awkward. "You've uh…worked with each other once. So Lina, this is my best friend Blaise Zabini, and Blaise this is my…er...er…"

"Frenemy." I finish off, biting my lip. What I _didn't_ expect was to be alone in the presence of two Slytherin boys who both towered over me. "You know already that I'm Lina Quimby, and Malfoy and I are frenemies."

Zabini raises an eyebrow at me. His brown eyes bore into mine, and it was honestly scaring me a little. "Sure. Frenemies, let's go with that." He says, a knowing smirk playing on his face.

"Oi, don't scare her off," Malfoy says to his friend, noticing me putting my hand on the door handle.

"Oh no, you're fine," I insist. "It's just, Hermione is waiting for me in the common room. I don't think she'd like to be kept waiting." I lie. In reality I have no clue where Hermione is.

"Just get out, I'm having a moment here," Malfoy says to Zabini, literally pushing him out the door. "I'll talk later." He closes the door once Blaise left.

"Why am I confusing?" Malfoy asks softly.

I laugh bitterly. "Because you are. You're a bully and caring and an asshole and a slick git and you're good at comforting and a whole bunch of other good and bad things put together to make one hell of a confusing person."

"So what you're saying…is that I have good qualities?" He smirks.

I swat his arm away before laughing, "Oh, don't flatter yourself, git." I say good-naturedly.

"So," Malfoy says. "I remember last year, you and Potter were once friends with benefits."

I snicker at the thought. "Oh, gods. We were naive. Oh di immortales, what does that make us, frenemies with _secret_ benefits? Sounds a little bit more thrilling than friends with benefits."

He laughs, "Frenemies with secret benefits. We might just go with that."

I nod, "There I have it. I finally have a title for you, you're my frenemy with secret benefits." I declare, flouncing down the steps before he could get another word in.

* * *

The next month flew by, which meant the latest Miss Insanity posting was the hottest gossip. Of course I was holding my part of the bargain, and I did in fact, write a love letter to her from the Minister of Magic.

 _My Dearest Dolores,_

 _You have been doing a wonderful job in restoring order to the unruly children in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I knew I could count on you, love. Oh, and thank you for using the blood quill on Harry Potter; he is obviously lying about You-Know-Who and should be stopped. I'd also like to add I have started falling for you as soon as I appointed you my Senior Undersecretary. I love you with all my heart. As soon as you return, I would like you to become, Mrs. Cornelius Fudge, the wife of the Minister._

 _With lots of love,_

 _Cornelius._

 _(Minister of Magic)_

I pass it to Fred, who reads it and passes it to George. "Brilliant," Fred grins. "Oh, and we have,"

"A special ingredient," says George.

"To put in," says Fred.

"The chocolate," says George.

"What is it?" I ask eagerly.

"That'd ruin the surprise if we told you, wouldn't it?" Fred smirks.

 _The next day…_

The Pink Toad storms in the Great Hall with big red blotches covering her face. "We've been perfecting that product," George says. "We weren't so sure if it was safe to test it, but we decided she was a special case. It actually worked out really well."

"WHO DID THIS?" She thunders, raising the letter I wrote and motioning to the chocolate spiked by Fred and George.

No one responds. Just more laughter from Percy, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George, and a bunch of others, and a disapproving look from Hermione—but you could see the amusement she was trying to hide.

* * *

Percy, Ron, and I had a plan for the next Defense against the Dark Arts lesson, and we let no one in on it. Basically, we were going use Miss Insanity number ten: go against EVERYTHING she says in class.

The three of us take the three seater in the back. "Please take your books out and turn to page eighty seven," The Toad announces sweetly.

We didn't take our books out. We took our wands out instead. "Excuse me," She hisses at the three of us, "Did you not hear what I said?"

"It's opposite day though, Professor," I say earnestly.

"There is no such thing," She shrieks.

"But there is." I tell her. "February 1, 1996 is opposite day, which means we have to do the opposite of what you tell us to do."

"Take out your wands," She says through gritted teeth.

Percy, Ron, and I take out our textbooks while everyone else takes out their wands.

"You _told_ us to take out our wands." Mandy says through snickers. "Only a select few people follow opposite day."

"Wands away," She snaps, "And books out."

Everyone puts away their wands and takes out their textbooks, while Percy, Ron, and I take out our wands again.

The Toad decides her best approach is to ignore us. "Please read chapter eight, and take sufficient notes." She then gives a sweet giggle.

Percy, Ron, and I start whispering spells in the back, as well as ideas for how to do physical techniques to other people near us. This _was_ a Defense against the Dark Arts class, after all.

Umbridge looks incensed. I know why, Sirius said it, Professor McGonagall said it. She thinks we're forming an army against the Ministry, and doesn't want us trained in combat. That's a load of bull, who knows when Voldemort would come and fight us. According to Draco Malfoy, he was _living_ in Malfoy Manor! Proof right there! Lucius Malfoy must've made a good Slytherin; lying straight through his teeth to the Toad and the Minister that Voldemort wasn't back to stay in their good books, when in reality he was _living_ in Lucius's home the entire time!

End internal rant. Anyway, where was I? Oh right. So the Toad storms toward us. "I have textual proof that there is no such thing as opposite day being today." She snarls, her sweet façade gone. "So you three can either kindly put your wands away and read chapter eight, or leave for the day. Please keep in mind that you will lose essential exam information if you leave."

"Good, we can leave," Percy mutters.

"Oh sweet, early dismissal! I knew being annoying would pay off." I say cheerfully, before taking my bag. If _anything_ she said was important, I'd get it from Hermione.

"Didn't you say she was probably going to give us detent—"

I clap a hand over Ron's mouth. "If we don't get one, the better. Do you _want_ to write in your own blood?" I hiss, before the three of us leave the classroom, slamming the door behind us, leaving an angry Professor behind.

* * *

The next fourteen days passed quickly, and soon it was Hogsmeade weekend, on Valentine's Day. I ended up going out to Hogsmeade with Thalia. We first went to Honeydukes, and Zonko's afterwards. Then we ended up at the Three Broomsticks.

"Oh gods, I wish they had this butterbeer in America," Sighs Thalia in longing.

"I know," I sigh. "I can only get this on Hogsmeade weekends, and sometimes house parties."

To our displeasure, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle stroll in, but instead of sitting at _another_ table, we were suddenly squished by three more Slytherins.

"This is supposed to be a day for Thalia and I to catch up, you people kind of ruin it," I say through gritted teeth. Thalia and I were squished against the wall. There were only three people in our bench, but one of them was Crabbe.

"Crabbe, Goyle, get out and eat whatever and sit somewhere else." Malfoy orders. Suddenly I have a lot more room. But Malfoy showed no sign of leaving our table. Thalia and I exchange a look. We were thinking of getting up and leaving the place.

"Get out, Malfoy." I sigh.

"Just wanted to crash the party, my frenemy with secret benefits," He smirks.

Thalia looks confused. "Very, very long story." I say through clenched teeth. "Not now. Get out." My eyes widen. "Oh di immortales! Hermione's smiling in my direction! Seriously, get out before she sees you with us!" Hermione gets up and makes a beeline for us. "It's too late…just…"

"I'll go under here," He says, "I don't really feel like talking to a stuck up know it all."

I ignore his insult toward my best friend for now and push him under the table. "Don't come out unless Thalia and I say anything, swear it on the Styx." I hiss. I hear him mutter the oath and sigh with relief. Perhaps he could've escaped if it were Ron coming, but Hermione was observant and would notice if we had Draco Malfoy escaping from under our table.

"Hey, guys," Hermione says brightly.

"Hey Hermione," I say.

She leans in closer to our table and whispers, "I got Rita Skeeter here."

"What?" I hiss, "That old bat?"

"Let me finish," insists Hermione. I was glad she kept it at a whisper, because we had Malfoy under our table. "It's for the Quibbler. I got Harry to agree to tell Skeeter the truth of Voldemort coming back. People will read it, and maybe they'll believe us, and—it'll completely anger Umbridge."

I nod in excitement, "Wow. And _you_ planned this? We'll make a rebel out of you yet."

"I don't think so." Hermione laughs. "One Lina is plenty enough."

I mock-glare at her. "So, when's this interview?" I ask.

"Right now," Hermione says, "Do you want to see it?"

"Why not?" Thalia says, as I nod ecstatically. We follow Hermione, completely forgetting about Malfoy under our table—who we swore to the Styx not to come out unless we said anything.

"Hello, Lina, Thalia. Lovely weather," hums Luna, without looking up.

"Hello, Luna," I say, sitting down next to her. Thalia sits down next to me. "Hey, Harry," I grin, noticing him sitting across from me.

"Ah! Lina!" Skeeter smiles as I sit down. "I suppose I'm allowed to talk to her?" Skeeter says to Hermione, annoyance creeping in her voice.

"Actually no, you're not allowed to interfere in her personal life," Hermione says shortly. "Just get on with it."

"And I have to do this for free?" Skeeter says, aghast.

"I could tell people you're an unregistered Animagus. How does the title 'An Insider's Account of Life in Azkaban' sound?" Hermione asks.

"Ohh, burn!" I yell, high fiving Thalia, "Right. Er…sorry." I say when everyone in the table stares at me.

"Fine," says Skeeter, starting the interview.

* * *

When the interview was over, we all head up to the castle for the day. We completely ignore Malfoy's voice. "Uh…guys? Lina? Thalia? You swore me to that damn oath…Lina, I swear when I get out of here, you'll get it!"

Thalia and I were lounging on a bench by the Black Lake.

"Hey, Thals?" I ask, ready to fall asleep.

"Yeah?" She replies.

"Did we ever let Malfoy out from under the table?" I ask.

"He can come out himself," Thalia shrugs.

"Yeah but we swore him to the Styx," I reply.

We suddenly shoot up from our relaxing positions. _"_ _Crap."_ We say in unison. Thalia and I run up to where the carriages were and jump into one.

"If he never came to our table in the first place," Thalia grumbles as we get out of the carriage and rush into the Three Broomsticks.

"Okay, okay, you can come out now, they're gone, they've been gone," I say breathlessly after running all that distance; I wasn't as fit as during the war.

"Four hours," Malfoy seethes as he gets out from under the table.

Thalia and I exchange looks. "We forgot?" I laugh nervously.

"Well, maybe if you never came to our table in the first place, we wouldn't have had to run up here," Thalia snaps, "Well, we're off. Let's go, Lina-flower." I follow Thalia out of the shop.

Suddenly, I feel myself being tickled, but no one was there. I start laughing like crazy before falling to the floor. I look up to see Malfoy standing there innocently with his wand out, before realizing he hexed me. "Take the hex off!" I scream between giggles, trying to sound menacing but failing miserably. "Say the counter!"

"You better take that curse off her," Thalia threatens.

"That was for leaving me under a table for four hours," Malfoy says, his eyes gleaming with amusement.

"Seriously, say the Titillando countercurse." I deadpan through laughter.

"I'll let you off the spell," He smirks, "If I get a kiss in return."

"I could always shock you again!" Thalia snarls, tensing and preparing herself for position to do so.

"No, Thals don't! You don't know the counter, there'll be no one left to get rid of this curse for me!" I tell her. "Okay, fine! Just take it off!"

Malfoy says the countercurse and I stand up. I walk up to him and give him a quick kiss on the cheek, before immediately leaving the shop, Thalia at my heels. 'He never said what kind of kiss, did he?' I think to myself slyly.

"Infuriating girl," I heard him mutter fondly.

* * *

A couple days afterwards, at breakfast, a number of owls came flying towards the Gryffindor table. There was a large package, and many letters.

"Oh, Harry, I think I know what this means!" Hermione says in excitement. "Open this one first!" Harry opens the big package and out came a copy of the Quibbler. The cover had a big picture of Harry's face, along with the words, _'_ _SPEAKS OUT AT LAST: THE TRUTH ABOUT HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED AND THE NIGHT I SAW HIM RETURN.'_

"It's good, isn't it?" Luna appears next to me. "It came out yesterday, I asked Dad to send you a free copy. I expect all these are letters from readers."

"That's what I thought," Hermione says.

"Can we look at some of these?" I ask curiously.

"Help yourself, Lina." Harry turns to me with a small smile that made my heart flutter. I still had feelings for him…

I start looking through the envelopes. "You need therapy, Potter," I read aloud. "You should check in at St. Mungo's?" I read, aghast. "Ooh, a good one. I believe Harry all the way, I thank this article for clearing up everything." I read the next one. "Harry Potter is a hero for speaking out, we must prepare if You-Know-Who is returning. These are great responses! Yay, believers!"

"Believers? What is going on here?" Umbridge demands, coming over. "Why do you have all those letters, Mr. Potter?"

"Is getting mail a crime?" Percy asks with a smirk. Umbridge gives him a withering glare before turning to Harry.

"People have written to me because I gave an interview about what happened last June," Harry says.

"An interview? What do you mean?" Umbridge asks.

"I mean a reporter asked me questions and I answered them," Harry replies. "Here—"

Harry tosses the magazine at her and I couldn't help but smirk smugly at the look on that Toad's face as she read the front cover. "When did you do this?" The Toad demands.

"Last Hogsmeade weekend," Harry replies.

"There will be no more Hogsmeade trips for you, Mr. Potter," She declares. "How you dare…how you could…"

The smug smirk on my face grew wider, and Hermione had the same look on her face. She could ban Harry from going to Hogsmeade, but the damage has already been done. She couldn't change the wonderful fact that this article, that will get more and more people to believe Harry, has been published.

"I have tried to teach you again and again not to tell lies. The message, apparently, has still not sunk in. Fifty points from Gryffindor and another week's worth of detentions. By the way, I'm starting to have quite enough of _Miss Insanity._ I'll have to take repercussions on whoever she may be." Umbridge looks directly at me before leaving.

Hermione looks at me. "You need to stop Miss Insanity, Lina. I don't know what she's going to do, but she's onto you and it's not going to end well. I worry for you."

"I'll just wait for this to die down before posting another bulletin." I tell Hermione. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. I've only posted three bulletins all year. It'll be okay."

That afternoon, the Quibbler was banned from the school. Anyone found in possession of it would be expelled. I was ecstatic; many people decided then and there to follow Miss Insanity number six: go against all student decrees. By the end of the week, everyone had read the article. Umbridge was demanding random students to turn out their pockets; and many copies of the Quibbler were charmed by the students so that only _they_ could read it.

* * *

Life at Hogwarts wasn't getting any better. Umbridge was handing out detentions like candy, and she'd even sacked Professor Trelawney. One of the centaurs had taken her place as the Divination Professor. Percy says that he's better than Professor Trelawney and once knew Chiron. Disappearances were becoming more frequent, and the Ministry were still being a bunch of fools.

Dumbledore's Army was one thing we had left. The sessions were going strong. Harry and I had decided that this session would be a good lesson to show everyone the Patronus Charm. Because everyone wanted to learn this so badly, we ditched the physical training just for this session. Everyone was improving so much on their physical defense; Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia are great trainers.

"You need to think of a happy memory," I was saying as I walked through the crowd, "It has to be powerful. A strong, happy memory. Don't let go of the memory. Don't replace the memory with sadness. Live that memory. Soak it all in. Nothing else around you matters but the memory. And say it like so—" I close my eyes and imagine Luke, Thalia, Annabeth, and I—one big happy family. _"_ _EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ I hear the crowd gasp and I open my eyes, sighing in content as the wolf from my Patronus leapt around my petite figure.

On the second session, we continue with the Patronus, while some people who either had it the first session and didn't want to improve on it, or didn't want to, and went off to train physically. "I'm trying!" Neville insists as I watch him produce small puffs of mist from his wand.

I pat him on the back, "No, no, you're doing great. No one gets it the first time."

"An otter," I say when I reach Hermione. "Interesting. Nice. I didn't get it for a good three sessions. I told you that you were better than me at Defense." I offer her a small smile.

"Hey," Hermione says sternly. "That was only because you were trying to get over Luke and you know it. You're amazing at Defense."

"You guys are doing great!" Harry exclaims. "Unfortunately it's going to be a lot harder when there's an actual Dementor present…"

I give Harry a look when all the great Patronuses died down due to fear of that happening.

"Don't be such a killjoy," Cho Chang says, "They're so pretty."

"They're not supposed to be pretty, they're supposed to protect you," Harry points out. "What we really need is a Boggart or something…"

I heard the door open. I hurry over. "Dobby?" I blink.

"Oh, Miss Lina…it's terrible…Dobby has come to warn you and Harry Potter…but the House Elves have been sworn not to tell…" He runs headfirst into the wall. I seize Dobby's arm, and pull him away from anything he could use for self-injury.

"Miss Lina…she…she…" Dobby splutters.

"Who's she?" I ask. An idea came into my mind. "Dobby, are you talking about the Toad? Umbridge?"

Dobby nods.

"What—please tell me she didn't find out about the DA?" I plead. "Is she coming?"

He threw himself on the floor and started having a fit. "Dobby," I say gently. "You can tell me."

"Yes, Miss Lina! Yes!" Dobby cries.

I turn toward the unsuspecting group. "YOU GUYS! GET OUT! DOBBY SAYS THE TOAD IS COMING! THIS IS _NOT_ A DRILL! I REPEAT THIS IS _NOT_ A DRILL!"

Everyone stares at me blankly. "QUIT STANDING THERE! RUN! SERIOUSLY, RON AND HERMIONE, DON'T WAIT FOR US!" I scream as everyone bolts for the doors. Soon all that was left was Harry, Percy, Thalia, Annabeth and me.

We bolt out to see four paths. "We can't all go together." I say, wringing my hands. "She'll become suspicious. She probably has that damn Inquisitorial Squad looking for us. You need to act casual, as if you were just walking in the corridors. There'll be no proof that way and they'd look like fools."

"I'll take that path," Harry offers, bolting to the path on the left. Thalia takes the diagonal path, Percy and Annabeth take the right path. I take the straight path.

I find myself striding toward the library. I put five galleons on Madam Pince's desk. She looks up at me questioningly. "If anyone asks, I was here all day." I tell her. She winks before pocketing the galleons. I look over. Some of the members of Dumbledore's Army had taken refuge here. "Actually, have you seen a bunch of students just burst in here?"

Madam Pince nods, "Yes, Miss Quimby."

I put another five galleons on her desk. _"_ _They_ were here all day too." She winks again and pockets those galleons.

I sit down at a table alone and pretend to read a random book. I hiss over to Parvati, "I have us covered. Madam Pince will tell people we've been here all day."

Parvati sighs with relief. "Thank you, Lina." She says before spreading the news to the few members here.

"I assure you, these people have been here all day," Madam Pince could be heard saying from outside.

"I'll believe it when I see it," An unnervingly familiar voice says. Everyone who was in Dumbledore's Army takes in a nervous breath when Draco Malfoy steps in the room.

He scans the room before his eyes lock on mine. I start "reading" the book, looking nowhere near him.

He walks over toward me, and sits down beside me. The members share a look, worried for their leader. I give them a reassuring look. Something told me Malfoy wasn't going to rat me out.

"I definitely know _you_ were a part of that little club, Lina-flower." He says to me.

"Proof?" I say, giving him an intimidating glare.

Malfoy raises an eyebrow. "First of all, you're not wearing your reading glasses. I doubt you can read without those. Second, Dumbledore's Army? Rebellion against Umbridge? Potter's a part of it? Oh please. It screams Lina. Third, your face is flushed, like you just sat down."

"So, what are you going to do, Malfoy?" I challenge. "Tell on me? I _dare_ you to tell on me." I say through gritted teeth.

"So you admit you were a part of it." He says.

I ball my fists. "You _tricked_ me. I'm trying to read, get out." I snarl and put on my dyslexia glasses to prove my point.

Malfoy gazes into my eyes for a moment. He then says to me, "Thought you'd like to know that I was the one who ratted out Potter. But you're in the safe zone, Lina-flower, but both you and I know that you won't be in the safe zone for long." With that he gets up and leaves the room before I could protest furiously at the fact he ratted out Harry, and all the members looked relieved.

"What'd you say to him to make him leave?" Parvati asks.

"I said he was being ridiculous, and all that stuff," I say, still incensed he ratted out Harry, hopefully he's okay.

"I was scared for a second there," Neville sighs before we continue staying in cover.

I stare at the book I've managed to pick up by accident: _Bracelets and their Magical Properties._ I scoff and roll my eyes, why would anyone need to know about this?

I flip through it until I give a small gasp.

 _Emotion-Revealer Bracelet._

 _Comes in purple amethyst, sterling silver, emerald green, and red ruby, depending on what suits the girl better._

 _Cost: 150 galleons._

I look down at the bracelet Malfoy gave me. It looks exactly like the red ruby version.

 _Function: A boy will give this bracelet to a girl if they're not sure how the girl feels about them. If a girl has strong emotions for a boy, they will feel a desire to always wear the bracelet. If they take it off, their subconscious will tell them to put it back on, and will not rest until the girl puts back on the bracelet. That's how the boy will know how the girl feels._

 _The magical charm put on the bracelet wears off in six months, after that it will simply be a normal bracelet._

Emotions soar through me. Mostly anger though. I couldn't act upon them now; there were members of the DA glancing at me every five seconds; and I needed to keep a cool head for once. So that slick git gave me a _charmed bracelet_ for Christmas! The nerve!

I was going to prove I had no strong emotions for him. I take off the bracelet, and nudge it off to the other side of the table before getting a better book.

After thirty minutes, I clear my throat, telling the members of Dumbledore's Army it was safe to clear out. They all leave for their various common rooms, and I follow.

 _'_ _Put back on the bracelet…'_ A voice in my mind tells me.

 _'_ _NO,'_ I tell it stubbornly. I walk back up to the common room, by then my head was splitting over that damn bracelet. I couldn't take it anymore. I pull out my wand and yell, _"_ _Accio bracelet!"_

A couple seconds later, the bracelet zooms into my hand, and I put it on my wrist. My headache goes away in a matter of seconds, and I feel much calmer.

I snarl to myself, muttering how I was going to kill Draco Malfoy for doing this to me as I walked into the Gryffindor common room. I sigh with relief as I notice Ron and Hermione sitting down on the couches, and push it aside for now, walking over to chat with them about if they're okay and what happened to Harry. It's not like I have any strong emotions for that slick git Malfoy, right? Right?

* * *

 **A/N: So, that was the chapter! More Dralina in this one, don't worry, I'm not done playing with Harralina yet ;) I must choose...don't...know...which...one...I...like...both...ships... No cliffhanger this time, I'm not** ** _completely evil…_** **Aww, the DA ended :( Stupid Toad…go Lina kick her ass for me, would you because I'm really getting sick of her…more action in this one, so yay! ;) We're nearing the end of fifth year, so exciting! ;)**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	43. Career Advice and a Horrid Headmistress

Career Advice and a Horrid Headmistress

 **A/N: So, here we go into the next chapter! OMG, Regionals for Science Fair are in a week, and I JUST—NOT. READY. I'm preparing for worst-case scenario here. By the next time this is updated, you will know how horrid I did.**

 **Btw, my algebra teacher is insane. Too. Much. Homework. Four. Hours. Just. On. Algebra. Let's not even go to how we're forced to take three years of Latin…OMG THREE PROJECTS. I had to abandon going to my best friend's birthday, she's understanding though because she went through eight-honors last year; she also understands my procrastination habit. Bringing the gift to school tomorrow though... Please feed me to Cerberus now. I TASTE GOOD WITH KETCHUP!**

 **Lol, I posted "Changing Fate" and it has 35 follows already…oh wait…*phone buzzes* 36 now. WTF HOW DID THAT HAPPEN. I didn't think people would like it THAT much, but the masses have spoken; Changing Fate will be sharing updating time with this. But don't worry folks, I have no intentions of abandoning Years of Change. Don't rely on these fancy weekly updates though, especially during exam month.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Years of Change!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

 _"_ _WHAT?!"_ I scream in fury. _"_ _NOT FAIR! NOT POSSIBLE! THAT EVIL—LITTLE—TOAD—SHE—THREW—DUMBLEDORE—OUT, AND NOW SHE'S TAKEN OVER AS THE DAMN HEAD! SHE'S GOING TO RUIN THIS PLACE, I SWEAR TO ZEUS ALMIGHTY, AND I SWEAR I WILL DO EVERYTHING IN MY POWER—"_

"Lina, please cool down," Hermione pleads, 'We'll get through this, you'll see."

 _BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

 _Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced Albus Dumbledore as head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-Eight._

 _Signed: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic._

Harry had been taken to the Headmaster's office that night, and Professor Dumbledore was accused of making an army. Professor Dumbledore had to flee: it was either that, or get put in Azkaban. Staying here wasn't an option for him anymore. While none of us, including Harry, got in trouble for Dumbledore's Army, Dumbledore was gone. Having that Toad as Head was enough punishment.

Chang's friend, Marietta Edgecombe, was the reason Umbridge found out in the first place. It satisfied me to know she paid for what she did; well, I guess I know how she became Chang's friend…

"I'll still prank her like hell," I mutter under my breath. Harry and Ron mutter their support to my idea.

Hermione's eyes widen. "Lina, she's the _head!_ I'm not sure what she can do, but you can't just—you can't just go around pranking her, no matter how vile she is!"

"Oh, I won't be alone, I'll have Fred and George helping me," I tell her.

"Oh Merlin," She sighs as we walk into the entrance hall for lunch that day. "Anyways, it's not like I like her any more than you do. Oh, I expect she really fancied herself sitting up there in the Head's office," Hermione says, causing me to snicker. "Lording it on all the other teachers, the stupid puffed-up, power-crazy, old—"

"Now, do you really want to finish that sentence, Granger?" We spin around to find slick git supreme. I look down at the bracelet, and I can already feel my anger rising, and he hasn't even said a word to me yet.

"Afraid I'm going to have to dock some points from Gryffindor," Malfoy drawls, smirking at the looks of fury on all four of our faces.

"Piss off," I growl.

"You can't dock points, you don't have the power." hisses Hermione. "I'm a Prefect too. Prefects can't take points from each other, and I can add back any points you dock from Lina, Harry, or Ron, which I've been doing all year."

"I know _prefects_ can't dock points from each other." Malfoy says smugly. My anger was at the top of my chest, waiting to be released. "But members of the Inquisitorial Squad can. All points docked from the Inquisitorial Squad are _final,_ no Hogwarts Prefect has the power of adding them back, and it simply won't work. So, let's see…so, Granger, I'll take five points for being rude about our headmistress…five from Potter because I don't like you, and another five for breaking someone's heart…" He glances towards me before continuing, "Weasley, your shirt's untucked so I'll take five from that…uh, Lin—whoops, I mean _Quimby,_ you're the most stubborn and infuriating girl I've ever laid eyes on, so I'll take ten for that…oh yeah, I forgot, Granger, you're a Mudblood, so another ten for that…"

I storm forwards as if I was going to slap him. _"_ _YOU!_ You're the reason we have our darling new Headmistress in the first place," I put all the sarcasm I could muster in 'darling new Headmistress.' "If _you_ hadn't told on Harry, we _all_ would've gotten away scot-free, and we'd still have Dumbledore as Headmaster!" I knew technically, Marietta Edgecombe was to be blamed, but I was stubborn, so I'd blame it on Malfoy for now.

"And—and you can't just take off points because you don't like someone, or their shirt's untucked, I mean, who cares if your shirt's untucked?! Or their personality. I'll have you know I am _not_ infuriating. I'll also have you know that Harry simply made a mistake and all is well again. And _blood status!_ I swear to the gods if you insult Hermione's status again, I'll hex you to next century!" I finish.

Like I said before, Malfoy is the one person that brings out the worst in my temper, so you _could say_ I wasn't thinking when I rear back my fist and punch him. I could hear a crack, telling me that I just broke Malfoy's nose.

"Go Lina!" Harry cheers.

"Yeah, Lina, show that slimy Slytherin who's boss!" Ron cheers.

Hermione elbows them, "She should have tried to keep her temper, he could tell Umbridge and we'd have more points taken off!"

"Oh, who cares, the Toad's Head, things can't really get any worse," Ron snorts. Harry nods in agreement.

I lean into him. _"_ _Oh, and by the way…thanks for the CHARMED bracelet. I was REALLY PLEASED to find out about that."_ I whisper threateningly. _"_ _I will make you pay for that."_

His eyes widen, "How'd you find out about that?" He whisper-hisses so Harry, Ron, and Hermione couldn't hear.

"I have my ways." Then I punch him again, nodding in satisfaction after hearing the crack once more. "I'd go to the Hospital Wing for that, before I change my mind and decide to punch you a third time."

"This is what I mean by infuriating." He hisses.

With that, I flounce off. "You know, I'm specially trained when it comes to dealing with Malfoy."

"Oh, we know," Harry, Ron, and Hermione say in unison, before we burst into laughter, walking into the entrance hall.

I glance at the hourglasses and start fuming yet again. _"_ _Just look!"_ I snarl. Gryffindor used to be in the lead, Ravenclaw close behind. There were now far less rubies and sapphires in the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw hourglasses respectively, and even Hufflepuff's yellow diamonds had started to disappear. Guess which house is in the lead now, its emeralds untouched? Yep. _Slytherin._ It made a lot of sense. Most, if not all, Inquisitorial Squad members belong to Slytherin House.

A gentle hand placed itself on my shoulder. "Noticed, have you?" Fred asks.

"Malfoy just docked us about fifty points," Harry says bitterly.

"Montague tried to do us during break," George says.

"What do you mean by tried?" I ask.

"He never managed to get the words out," Fred says, "Due to the fact that we forced him headfirst into that Vanishing Cabinet on the first floor."

I snort, "That's hilarious!"

"No, it's not, Lina!" Hermione looks horrified before turning to Fred and George. "You'll get into terrible trouble!"

"Not until Montague reappears, which could take weeks," Fred shrugs. "I dunno where we sent him. Anyway…we've decided we don't care about getting into trouble anymore."

"You never did in the first place," I point out.

"Never been expelled, have we?" George asks.

"We've always known when to draw the line," Fred adds.

"We might have put a toe across it occasionally."

"But we've always stopped short of causing real mayhem."

"But now?" I ask, an evil grin creeping on my face, which was seriously worrying Hermione.

"Well now,"

"With Dumbledore gone,"

"We reckon a bit of mayhem,"

"Is exactly what our dear new Head deserves."

"You mustn't!" Hermione says, her hand over her mouth. "You really mustn't! She'd love a reason to expel you!"

"You don't get it, Hermione, do you?" Fred asks. "We don't care about staying anymore. We'd walk out right now if we weren't determined to do our bit for Dumbledore first. So anyway, phase one is about to begin. I'd get in the Great Hall for lunch if I were you, that way the teachers can see you don't have anything to do with it."

"Anything to do with what?" Hermione asks slowly.

"You'll see," George says, "You'd best run along."

They left. Hermione turns to me. "Lina?" She asks me, "You care, right?"

"About what?" I ask Hermione.

"Fred and George just said they didn't care about staying at Hogwarts anymore. They said they didn't care about getting expelled. Lina…just for this year, dial it down a bit? It's not like I can stop the twins, but she could expel you, and you'll never be an Auror if you're expelled before fifth year is over," Hermione says.

I bite my lip. "Hermione, I read a quote once."

"What was it?" Hermione asks me curiously.

I take a deep breath. "Be insane…because well-behaved girls never made history."

* * *

Easter holidays weren't exactly holidays. O.W.L. exams were steadily approaching. Hermione was becoming stricter with her studying. Not only that, but she's roping _us_ into it as well. She's gone and made study schedules for Harry, Ron, and I. I would study, while giving Percy death-glares because he didn't have to take the stupid exams. The studying was getting intense; so intense that my plans for revenge with Malfoy, and making hell for the Toad were being shunted aside.

When we were in the library one day, Harry told us Snape wasn't going to teach him Occlumency anymore.

"He reckons I can carry on by myself now I've got the basics," Harry says.

I look up at Harry, my eyes narrowed. "So…no more weird dreams?" I ask.

He assured me the dreams were gone, but his eyes wouldn't meet mine as he said so. During our six month relationship, I noticed that was his tell-tale sign for lying. I keep my eyes narrowed.

"I think you should go back and ask—"

"Just drop it, Hermione, okay?" Harry cuts in. Hermione gives him a stern look before turning back to her book.

-Page breaker-

A notice was up on the Gryffindor common room notice board.

 _All fifth-years are required to attend a short meeting with the Head of House during the first week of the summer term to discuss their future careers. Times of individual appointments are listed below._

A pile of pamphlets were left for us to look through. "Who'd want to train a troll?" I ask in honest bewilderment.

"Let me see that one," Percy laughs. "Training a troll…" I toss it over to him.

"Banks…boring," I toss it aside, "Creating your own spells…not my thing…too much theory…experimental Charms…eh…" I look at another brochure, "Never took Arithmancy…"

"Hey," Fred whispers to Harry. "Ginny's had a word with us about you. She says you need to talk to Sirius?"

"What?" Hermione exclaims.

"Yeah…" Harry says, "I thought I'd like…"

"What?" I yelp. "With that…that evil Toad groping around the fireplaces? And frisking all the owls. Anne, Piper, and I have to write _coded letters_ now, can you imagine, _CODED FREAKING LETTERS!"_

"Well, I think we can find a way around that," says George. "It's simple matter. We cause a diversion. You've noticed we've been quiet on the mayhem front since the Easter holidays?"

"What was the point?" Fred asks, "Of disrupting our leisure time, and people's studying time? But it's business tomorrow, and if we're going to be causing uproar, why not do it so Harry has a chance to speak with Sirius?"

"I still don't get how you'd talk to him," I ask worriedly.

"Umbridge's office," Harry mutters.

"Are you insane?" Hermione cries.

"I don't think so." Harry shrugs.

"Isn't the door _locked?"_ I ask.

"Sirius's knife," Harry responds.

"What?" Hermione and I ask in unison.

"Last Christmas Sirius gave me a knife that'll open any lock," Harry explains.

"What do you think of this?" I demand Ron.

"If he wants to do it, it's up to him, isn't it?" Ron asks.

"Spoken like a true friend and Weasley," Fred says in agreement. Hermione and I exchange looks.

-Page breaker-

"Here's my four o clock appointment. Come right in, Miss Quimby." Professor McGonagall says as I walk in her office for my career appointment.

I scan around my surroundings and my eyes narrow when they land upon Umbridge.

"Professor Umbridge has requested to sit in on all career advice appointments to ensure the conversation remains on an academic level," Professor McGonagall says when she notices my gaze. "In other words," She says loudly. "Pretend she isn't here."

I smirk when I see the look of rage on Umbridge's face.

"So, Miss Quimby." Professor McGonagall says. "What sort of careers interest you?"

"I'd like to become an Auror," I say without hesitation.

The Toad clears her throat, but was flatly ignored.

"I thought you might say that." She says before pulling out a dark green leaflet. "You'd need top grades for that. They ask for a minimum of five N.E.W.T's, and nothing under Exceeds Expectations. They only take the best, it's not as easy as you may think. In fact, I don't think anyone's been taken on in the past three years."

I gulp. "What subjects will I need, I'm guessing Defense?"

The Toad clears her throat again, but she was once again ignored.

"Naturally," Professor McGonagall says. "I would also advise you to take Transfiguration, and I don't take students who don't get an Exceeds Expectations or above on their Ordinary Wizarding Levels. Right now you're averaging a low Exceeds Expectations, so you're doing fine in my class, just try to make it solid and make sure it doesn't fall back into Acceptable territory. You ought to do Charms as well. Professor Flitwick thinks highly of you, and naturally, you have an Outstanding in Charms, so that should be the least of your concerns. You'd also need Potions—"

My face wrinkles. _"_ _Uh…excuse me?"_

Professor McGonagall controls herself, as if she was trying not to smile. "Yes, Quimby. Potions. Poisons and antidotes are essential study for Aurors. That's one of the things you need to bring up. You have an Acceptable, but I suspect that Severus is…rather _biased_ about grading. He has a dislike for certain students. I mean, if Crabbe and Goyle have a higher grade than you, something isn't right," She says dryly.

The Toad clears her throat again. _Ignored._

"Do you know why he doesn't like me?" I ask. "I mean, feeling's mutual, he's a greasy git, I'm this close to calling him Snivellus like Sirius said but…"

She sighs. "I suspect it has something to do with your loyalty and temper, I hear him rant about various students, it made him think of Lily and Sirius rolled into one person." She says shortly. "And don't start calling him Snivellus, remember he controls your grade. However, for your exams, he will not be examining you, an unbiased Ministry wizard who has never seen you in their life will be conducting the examinations. Anyway, in Defense against the Dark Arts your marks have been very high, especially when Professor Lupin was teaching."

The Toad clears her throat again, and Professor McGonagall finally lost it. "Is there anything you'd like to say to either of us?" She snaps.

"I just wanted to say, I'm not sure Miss Quimby would make such a good Auror, they require a specific type of temperament and I'm not sure she has it." Umbridge says sweetly. "Don't give her false hope, like you did Mr. Potter."

"False hope?" Professor McGonagall's voice was trembling in anger. "She has received Outstanding's on all Defense against the Dark Arts tests…set by a _competent teacher._ You never fell in that category, Dolores. Any questions?" She turns to me.

"Yeah. What's it like, being an Auror?" I ask.

"Well," She says, "First you're an Auror-in-training, and the Ministry gives you aptitude tests. You'll need to demonstrate the ability to react well and fight in dangerous situations, and you'd need a high skill in practical defense."

 _Umm…hello? TWO wars? Pretty sure that counts. Where do I sign, I think I finished training?_

"It also means a lot of study even after you leave school. Once you have successfully completed an Auror mission, you will be promoted from Auror-in-training and take the title of 'Auror Quimby,' or if you marry, the surname of your husband." She finishes. "There hasn't been a female auror for a while, besides Tonks, of course."

"Do these Auror missions consist of kicking bad guys' in parts they deserve to be kicked in?" I ask eagerly.

Professor McGonagall looks thoughtful. "When you put it that way, yes."

"Alright, let's do this," I say, a determined gleam in my eye.

"You'll have to take some more exams after Hogwarts," She continues. "But once you become an official Auror, it will be worth it."

"I stand by what you said, don't give her false hope," Umbridge sniffs in disapproval.

 _Oh you are ASKING to be pranked, Miss Insanity style, aren't you?_

"Do not be discouraged by Dolores." Professor McGonagall says, glaring at the Toad. "You may go, that ends your career advice appointment."

"Thank you for all the advice, and oh believe me Professor, I won't be discouraged, especially by _her,"_ I sneer at Umbridge before slamming the door.

Midnight appears on my shoulder when I leave, a letter and a wrapped item clasped in her beak. I pat her beak affectionately, before opening the letter.

 _Dearest Lina or Miss Insanity (our favorite fifth year),_

 _Our time is running out. We've scored a joke shop in Diagon Alley. We can leave Hogwarts whenever we want now._ We've come up with an interesting prank using Miss Insanity number three. _Our final prank._ Something for the Toad to remember us by. _We've decided that since you helped us instigate this lovely prank,_ we'd be passing down the torch to you. _In the bag you'll find various sorts of pranking items._ Perfect for pranking our Dear Old Head. _Oh and also, you'll be getting half price from our new shop, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes._ For life. _Because that's how much we love you._ Prepare for it. _At ten in the morning tomorrow, we will have made our legacy._

Pranksters stick together,

 _Gred_ and Forge

* * *

For the first time, I'd stayed awake in History of Magic, repeatedly checking my watch. Fred and George said it would happen today at ten.

 _9:57._

 _9:58._

JUST BE TEN A.M. ALREADY!

Bell rings.

Ten o clock am.

Loud bang upstairs.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Percy look around in confusion, but I let the evil grin spread across my face like a glove.

"What did you do?" Hermione hisses when she notices me.

"Oh, my dear, dear, Hermione." I say. "However could you think so low of me? I was in History of Magic the _entire time."_ I deadpan. "How could I _possibly_ have been a part of this?"

"No one is going upstairs," we hear a seventh year Ravenclaw saying. "Someone has turned a corridor into a swamp up on the fifth floor."

I couldn't help it. I burst into uncontrollable laughter, leaving my friends to stare on at me in shock.

"Miss Insanity number three," Ron gasps in amazement, "Someone went through with it."

We were pushed back to the entrance hall, and we all started to pour in it. Fred and George were standing in the middle of the hall, grinning brightly. They wink at me. Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad were advancing on them.

"So! You think it was amusing to turn the school corridor into a swamp, do you?" The Toad demands. "I knew this Miss Insanity thing was getting too far. Once I find out who that girl is…"

"We thought it was pretty amusing," Fred replies casually.

Filch pushes his way through the crowd, waving a piece of parchment in his hand. "I've got the form, Headmistress! I've got the whips waiting, oh let me do it now…"

I stare at Filch, horrified. _Whips? They BANNED those a long time ago! And that's…that's TORTURE PUNISHMENT!_

"Very good, Argus," Umbridge says simply. "You two are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."

"You know what?" Fred turns to George. "I don't think we are. George, I think we've outgrown full time education."

"I've been feeling that way myself," George adds.

"Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?" Fred asks.

"Definitely," George says.

The two raise their wands. _"_ _Accio brooms!"_

Two brooms came zooming from somewhere, long chains hanging from their tails. They caught them and mounted the brooms.

I nearly burst into laughter then and there. They were leaving this hellhole, and angering the Toad in the process.

"If anyone fancies buying a portable swamp, as demonstrated upstairs," Fred calls to the crowd. "Come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley—Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes! Our new premises!"

"Special discount to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat!" George adds.

"STOP THEM!" Umbridge yells. But Fred and George took to the air before anyone could make a move.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves! You too, Miss Insanity!" Fred calls from the air.

Peeves had given Fred and George a farewell salute. Cheers were heard from around the school. "WOO-HOO!" I cheer. "GO FRED AND GEORGE! YOU'LL ALWAYS HAVE A PLACE ON THE HOGWARTS PRANKSTER WALL OF FAME!"

* * *

I was studying in the library furiously with Hermione for O.W.L's. I was also planning Six Days of Torture, my new form of pranking the Toad. Suddenly, a note was thrown at my back. I lean down and pick it up.

 _Dearest Lina-Flower._

Egad. Malfoy again? I thought I got two weeks of peace from that git!

 _I have a proposition for you. It has to do with O.W.L's. You see, Father wants me to get all Outstanding's on my O.W.L's, and I suck at all that practical stuff you're so good at. It'd be like third year, you help me with the practical stuff, Charms and Defense against the Dark Arts, and in exchange, you'd get help from me in getting an Outstanding in Potions so you could continue toward Auror._

 _-You should know who I am by now._

I think about this. On one hand, I'd be taking out of my precious pranking time to… _help Malfoy, who thought it'd be funny to give me a damn charmed bracelet._ On the other hand, I'd have an Outstanding in Potions, which I _need_ to become an Auror.

"Come on Lina, we should get back to the common room," Hermione says. We gather all our books before standing up, and I accidentally forget Malfoy's note.

Hermione holds it up. "Lina you forgot—never mind," She mutters under her breath.

Little did I know, that as Hermione follows me out into the common room, her curiosity got the better of her and she looks down at the note and reads it. The gears turn in her head as she tries to figure out who it is.

 _Malfoy?_ Hermione thought she was going to be sick, that couldn't be possible, and Lina hated him. It couldn't be possible, one second they hated each other, now he's calling her Lina-Flower and trying to strike O.W.L deals with her? Something isn't adding up…

* * *

 **A/N: OOH! Lina, be more careful! Hermione's onto you! ;) Will Hermione find out, and will she accept it...hmm...oh, and you'll find out what Six Days of Torture, Lina's prank for the Toad, is in the next chapter It's pretty straightforward in the title though. ;) Next is Lina's FIRST QUIDDITCH MATCH against Ravenclaw! Oh, CANDY CANES! Four for you, Fred and George! YOU GO, Fred and George! Oh…and none for Dolores Umbridge bye! ;) After the Quidditch match comes O.W.L's and then the Ministry scene…so exciting! Will Lina accept Draco's offer? Tune in shortly ;)**

 **I hope you liked the chapter, thank you all so much for your support! :)**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	44. A New Light and A First Drink

A New Light and A First Drink

 **A/N: Here I am with the next chapter :)**

 **I was going to finish post this last week, but I couldn't bring myself to. I had such a great day last Saturday. I went to Regionals. During the intermission I went to Buffalo Wild Wings with a group of guys from my honors class. Then, the awards ceremony. All the names listed for people going to State…my name wasn't there and I was so disappointed. It didn't help that my rival (he's a guy) got State. I couldn't bring myself to write Lina, I could only wallow in self-pity so sorry about that, I got some sense talked into me though :P**

 **Hopefully this Saturday is better :) I'm going Paintballing tomorrow :) Ironically, it was my rival who invited me…it's complicated but yeah :P I'm shooting him tomorrow, you're going down! :P**

 **SPRING BREAK OMG! Yeah, updates might be here more! :)**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Years of Change!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

After a lot of debating with myself and a talk with Annabeth about how even if I didn't like him, I'd still get my Outstanding and I'd only be putting up with him for a little while versus my entire future on the line, I ended up accepting Malfoy's offer.

I knew instantly this was going to be done in the Room of Requirement. We couldn't do this in the library or anywhere where our friends would be suspicious of us.

I send him the confirmation letter by tossing it over to him in Potions class when the greasy git wasn't looking.

 _Ferret,_

 _I accept. Meet me by the seventh floor tomorrow evening at seven. I have told all of my friends that I needed to have some time with Annabeth._

 _-LQ_

He had turned toward me and gave me a slight nod before turning around. I notice that he was sitting next to Parkinson and looked like he didn't want to be there at all. He turns back to me and grimaces. _"_ _She can't take a hint,"_ He whisper-hisses to me. I simply snicker from my spot next to Hermione, causing him to glare at me.

Tomorrow evening arrived soon enough, and I arrive two minutes early. I just _knew_ he'd be late, so I took the time to take deep breaths and clench and unclench my fists.

 _I will not lose my temper this evening. I will not lose my temper this evening. You will make your fuse longer, Lina. I will get through this. It'll all be worth it once I have my O in Potions. It'll all be worth it when I see that O, cause gods know I'm not Hermione. All I have to do is deal with Malfoy the slick git for a couple evenings. That's all. Auror, Lina! Your dream! A job where you could kick ass, and get paid to do it! Get through a couple hours with this git and everything will go smoothly!_

"You should really keep your thoughts to yourself, Lina-Flower." A voice drawls. "I could hear them all the way from the other side of the room."

 _Remember, Lina? Deep breaths. Make your fuse longer._

I smile sweetly. "Well, I'll try my best to do that in the future. The reason I picked this specific location is because behind us is the Room of Requirement." I raise an eyebrow, "I'm assuming you know all about it now? Since you're that Toad's lapdog? You and your little Inquisitorial Squad," I spit.

 _Seriously, Lina? You can't even go a minute with Malfoy without saying something snarky._

"Oh, yeah?" He retorts. "What about you… _Miss Insanity?"_

My eyes widen. Bye-bye temper. Two minutes, that's a new record. "How did you find out about that?!" I snarl.

"I was merely guessing," Malfoy shrugs, "You just confirmed it."

I let out a noise of frustration. "I swear to the gods if you tell the Toad I'm Miss Insanity I will break every bone in your body and you'll be unconscious in the Hospital Wing while we take our O.W.L's!" I seethe.

"Relax, I won't say anything," He smirks.

"Sure you won't." I scoff.

"I won't," He insists.

"And _I'm_ the Queen of England."

"That's the oldest thing in the book."

"Why'd I accept to work with _you_?"

"Infuriating girl."

"Slick git."

"You're so—never mind, I just looked down at my watch and we've just spent a total of ten minutes…arguing." I say sheepishly. _So much for keeping your temper._

"No thanks to _you."_ He rolls his eyes.

I scoff. "Oh no, this is _you. I_ tried to keep my temper tonight."

Malfoy snorts. _"_ _You?_ Keep your temper?"

"Yes, I tried before _you_ came sauntering in saying you know about Miss Insanity." I retort.

"You're insufferable." He rolls his eyes.

I struggle to come up with a comeback. "You're insufferable… _er!"_ I snap back petulantly.

"That's not even a word." He points out, snickering in amusement.

"I don't care, Malfoy the ferret!" I seethe, the fact that he finds my anger amusing just made me even more furious than I already was. When someone's angry, you shouldn't really be amused. _Especially_ when that someone is this close to putting you in the Hospital Wing.

He sighs. "Well, one of us has to be the mature one here, and it certainly isn't you, so…"

 _"_ _Hey!_ I can be mature just like you!" I argue, stomping my foot. "At least I'm no _jerk!"_

"Doubting," He shakes his head while snickering.

"You know what I can't take you anymore, _leave!_ You'll just have to disappoint your father this time, because _I_ will _not_ be helping _you_ with _anything!"_ I snarl, my last nerve being hit. I am Lina Quimby and I was _not_ going to put up with his crap.

"Keep in mind if you ask me to leave, there might not be an _Auror Lina_ in the Wizarding World after all," He smirks.

I sigh in frustration as the gears turn in my head. "Fine. Let's get started. Anyways," I say. "Now that our…twenty minute argue session is over…just look through the wall and wish for something you need. In this case, that would be an area to practice Defense and a Potion lab."

I wish for those things and we look up to see the door appear. We scan our surroundings to make sure no one saw us together before entering the Room of Requirement. Inside there was an area for practical defense and a potion lab.

Malfoy leans down and picks up a book in the practical defense area. "101 ways…to hex annoying people?" He asks.

"Sorry, that's for me. I was thinking about something else while in your presence." I smirk, grabbing the book from him and putting it in my bag.

"Insufferable," He mutters. Luckily for him, I didn't hear it.

"Okay, should I teach you Defense first or you teach me Potions first?" I ask him.

"Well maybe we should spend an hour on each?" Malfoy suggests, and I nod in agreement.

"Wow." Malfoy says sardonically. "Lina Quimby…agrees with me?"

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I say sarcastically.

We eventually do something productive. Session one went longer than we thought, mostly because we wasted another thirty minutes arguing. When we were done, we were edging on the fifth year curfew line.

We face each other. "Well, _that_ happened." I say awkwardly, a faint blush creeping onto my cheeks.

Malfoy gives a hesitant sigh. "I've been meaning to tell you something…oh this is not going to be easy…"

"Malfoy, I've nearly been killed countless times." I deadpan, looking up at him. "Shoot."

"You-Know-Who is planning to use you as leverage for both me and Potter please be careful," He blurts out quickly before covering his mouth.

"Repeat yourself," I say slowly, wanting to hear it again for confirmation.

"He doesn't want to kill you." Malfoy says quickly. "He wants to, well he wants to somehow get you on his side…use you as a weapon against Potter and his friends…if I don't comply with him he'll go after you early…"

The gears turn in my head as I think about Malfoy's words.

Using me? _How innocent._

Going after me? _Daily stuff for a demigod._

What scared me was "if I don't comply with him." Was Malfoy being forced into becoming a Death Eater? Did he even _want_ to be a Death Eater? It sounds like he doesn't even want to. I look directly at him, seeing things from an entirely different perspective. I'd never had a structured family: mother, father, and children. Much _less_ one that keeps a Dark Lord in their House and practically tells their son "Death Eater or die."

"Lina, I shouldn't have told you." He says quickly, noticing my blank stare. "Are you alright?"

"N—no, I'm fine. My point here being, you don't have to do anything you don't want to!" I insist.

"Lina, he can kill us all!" He insists. "Don't you understand that if I don't comply with him, he'll kill my mother? He'll punish Father? He's giving me a mission this summer and he's giving me the Mark. He'll go against his plans and kill you…he's sick enough to kill his own _daughter!_ "

"I'm _not_ afraid of death in the slightest!" I say firmly. "I _will_ die rather than be with my father. There are options for you here! You don't have to become a Death Eater! There are ways to keep your family safe, Draco! I'd gladly put my life on the line for this war!" There should be a way to keep him from doing this.

 _"_ _Damn Gryffindors like you, treating your own LIVES like they don't matter even if they do!"_ He snarls, making me jump. "You _really_ don't understand do you? You don't! _Face it! You have idea how much your actions impact people who care! You have no family!"_

I feel myself losing my temper again, the two of us glaring at each other in a fierce battle of wills. _You have no family._ Trigger. "How _DARE_ you talk to _ME_ like that!" I shriek. "You know, Malfoy! I had a _family_ once! It crumbled to nothing! I had two friends that were like big sisters to me. Their names were Silena and Lacy. _Dead._ Luke. _Dead._ _What is the damn point anymore?! They all bloody die, I might as well join them!"_ The tears flowing.

"Lina don't you _dare_ talk like that!" Malfoy says sternly, pulling me in an embrace. "Think about how that would impact all the _alive_ people that care about you!"

"I don't suppose you mean _yourself?"_ I sneer scathingly, looking up at him.

He lets go of me before looking down into my brown eyes. "Yeah." He deadpans. "As much as neither of us like it…I care about you, Lina, and if you died…let's just say I wouldn't like it." He then turns and walks out of the Room of Requirement, leaving me to stare after him in pure shock. I thought about calling him back, but decided against it.

* * *

May came to an end soon enough. Neither Malfoy nor I had made any effort to meet up again for a second session, not after the first one.

I had other things to worry about though. Angelina had been working us for the Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw match—my very first match, and let's just say I was… _nervous._

"Lina, you need to eat something," Hermione says as I stare blankly at the food. There were butterflies in my stomach, and I didn't think I'd be able to keep any food down.

"Look!" Harry says. "Chocolate doughnuts! Your _favorite!"_

Percy exaggeratedly wafted the smell towards me.

"Aww, nervous are we?" We turn around to find Pansy Parkinson smirking with her gang of Slytherin girls. "I hope Ravenclaw wipes the floor with you _Quimby."_ She hisses, her eyes holding nothing but hatred.

"I'm sorry Parkinson, but I'm pretty sure Gryffindor will win this," I retort, gaining courage.

"Humph, we'll see about that." Parkinson huffs. "I'd like to speak to you _alone."_ She motions for her group to make their way to the Slytherin table.

"Absolutely not," Harry hisses, "You won't go anywhere near her."

"No, Harry. It's fine. I'll be fine. I can take her on if I have to," I insist, before striding to follow her.

"Alright, Parkinson." I sneer, "What the hell do you want?"

"I want you to stay away from my Drakey," She snarls angrily.

"Done." I say simply. "Have you ever seen me _with_ your _Drakey_ when we weren't fighting?"

Parkinson was spluttering.

"Then you have no proof." I smirk smugly. "We're done here." I turn and walk back into the Great Hall.

"Oh, don't act so _innocent!_ I know you're doing something in secret with him and I'll find out what it is!" She declares after me. _"_ _I_ have a betrothal contract, _you_ are just an insolent Gryffindor girl!"

I whirl around. "Umm… _betrothal contract?!"_ My eyes widen. "Um, that's crazy. Does Malfoy know about this?"

"Not yet," Parkinson smirks before flouncing off.

Shaking my head, I walk back into the Great Hall and slip next to Hermione. Was it practical to force someone in a marriage contract? To become a Death Eater? Probably not, but that was life as a Malfoy. And I told myself, I wasn't going to let that happen. No one deserved their life controlled, even if it _was_ the king of slick gits.

I eventually manage to nibble on a chocolate doughnut before Ron and I bade everyone farewell and headed out on the field together.

"Ready?" Ron looks down at me.

"Nope," I say, popping the p.

"Me neither," He admits.

"Hey, Lina," A voice calls cheerily. I turn around to find Mandy grinning at me, dressed in Ravenclaw robes. I realized with a sickening feeling that she was going to be on the other team. "Ready?"

"No," I deadpan.

"Don't doubt yourself, you'll do great!" Mandy assures. "No hard feelings when we win, right?"

"If you're so sure that Ravenclaw will win," I tell her before bolting over to the Gryffindor stands and magnifying my voice. "Could I have your attention, Gryffindors? Alright, so I have the lyrics for the new version of Weasley is our King.

 _Weasley is our King,_

 _Weasley is our King,_

 _He didn't let the Quaffle in,_

 _Weasley is our King,_

 _Weasley can save anything,_

 _He never leaves a single ring,_

 _That's why Gryffindors all sing,_

 _Weasley is our King."_

"Wait," a sixth year asks, "We should sing it even if it isn't true?"

"Think of it as a confidence booster, something to counter Slytherin. Peace out Gryffindors, wish me luck!" I call before running back to where the teams were. I get on my broom, and rise in the air, clutching my Beater's bat, and flying to where the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw teams were facing each other.

 _Well, Lina…this is it._ I look down at the Slytherin area, most of them were wearing blue to support Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff was supporting us, and Slytherin was supporting Ravenclaw. I look down at where Malfoy was. He looks at me and gives me a nod and a wink.

I meet a pair of narrowed eyes and find myself facing Cho Chang. "You will lose this match, I've been playing for years and this is your first match." hisses Cho angrily.

"I'll say to you what I did Mandy although you were far more rude. How could you be so sure?" I counter before Madam Hooch blows the whistle.

"And they're off!" Lee Jordan announces. "Ravenclaw Captain Davies with the Quaffle, he dodges Johnson, he dodges Bell, he dodges Spinnet as well…he's going straight for the goal! He's going to shoot—and—and he's scored." I wince as Ron tries to block the goals.

The Slytherins started up their singing. I motion down for the Gryffindors to begin the new version. Out of the corner of my eye I see Hagrid leading Harry and Hermione out of the match. I frown but turn back to the match.

"Spinnet in possession of the Quaffle, she's heading for the goals…Davies swerves to block her…" I aim a Bludger hard enough to distract Davies, but not hard enough to hurt him. "Nice distraction from our new Beater Lina Quimby…and Spinnet scores!"

 _YES! I actually did something useful._

Then the Ravenclaw Chasers team up and control the Quaffle, it was heading straight for the goalpost—for Ron.

"YOU CAN DO IT!" I yell. By this point the Gryffindors' version of the song was louder than the Slytherin version.

Ron dives forward, and grabs the Quaffle. "I did it!" He exclaims.

"I know!" I squeal. "I knew you could!"

"Weasley grabs the Quaffle, too bad for Ravenclaw!" Lee Jordan yells over cheers of the Gryffindors.

After that, Ron was on fire. He barely let any Quaffles in throughout the entire game. I was doing pretty well myself, sending Bludgers at the Ravenclaws to make the Gryffindor team's job easier.

"Weasley saves the Quaffle yet again!" Lee Jordan yells. "Quimby stops the bludger from stopping Johnson from scoring once again…ooh I think the other Weasley's seen something!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ginny diving down for the Snitch, Chang hot on her tail, about to overtake her. Soon, Chang ends up ahead of Ginny, nearly pushing Ginny off her broom in the process. _Oh, no. This cannot do._

I fly down to where Ginny and Chang were, determined to make the job as easy as possible for Ginny and impossible for Chang.

The Ravenclaw Beaters were aiming Bludgers at Ginny, and I blocked every single one. I even sent one at Chang for good measure, who nearly swerved off course. She groans in frustration as Ginny drew closer to the Snitch.

"Looks like Quimby's trying to make the job easier for Weasley!" Lee announces. "She's doing a great job here folks!"

Chang was on Ginny's tail again, and I send one last Bludger at Chang, and this one forced her to swerve off course, it was easier that or get seriously injured.

This gave Ginny the opportunity to race forward and grab the Snitch. "Ginny Weasley has caught the Snitch! Gryffindor wins!" Lee Jordan announces happily.

My grin was frozen to my face as I touchdown. "Good game," Mandy grins.

"No hard feelings, right?" I ask her.

"None at all," Mandy assures. This was not the case for Cho Chang, who was glaring at me angrily. I turn and focus on my cheering House.

"Uh…we did it!" I exclaim, throwing my hands up in the air. The Gryffindors responded with louder cheers and I felt myself being lifted up along with Ron. The Quidditch Cup was lifted, so Ron was holding one handle and me another.

"Did you think that was going to happen?" Ron asks me gleefully.

"Nope," I say breathlessly, clutching the cup.

I spot Hermione and Harry. "OH MY GODS! HARRY! HERMIONE! WE WON!" I exclaim happily. They grin as the Gryffindors carry Ron and me inside the castle and up to Gryffindor tower, where the victory party commenced, going on all day and into the evening.

The sixth and seventh years managed to sneak in some Firewhiskey for themselves this time around, and Lee Jordan manages to get one of the larger bottles in the hands of Ron and me.

I pull out two of the cups by the drink stand. Should we drink alcohol…you only live once, right? And there's a chance I won't _live_ to be of age…so... "We'll share it?" I ask Ron.

He nods ecstatically. We clunk our cups together and laugh, still giddy because of the match. "Cheers!"

As I take my first sip of alcohol ever, I find that Fred and George were right. It _did_ give you a rush to the body that made you feel strong and powerful.

I down the entire cup, which was actually fairly large. I liked the fire I felt burning in my chest when I was done.

Soon I was facing Hermione. "Congratulations Lina, see you were worried for nothing!" She beams.

"Hiii Hermionnneee," I slur. "Worried? Oh, I would _never!_ I just shwung some stuff…and yeah…won right as rain!" I burst into giggles.

"Are you alright?" She asks cautiously.

"Oh, never better! I feel shtrong and powerful…and yeah!" I say cheerfully. "Hey, where'sh Percy, I haven't seen him since the beginning of the match!" I then burst into uncontrollable giggles again.

"I think he went with Annabeth somewhere, he told me to tell you congratulations," Hermione says carefully. "Lina…have you by any chance been drinking Firewhiskey?"

"You know what, I don't remember! All I remember is that I feel sooo invincible!" I grin, putting an arm around Hermione, who gently pries it off.

"I'll be back." She manages before walking off.

"Okayyy! Enjoy the party, Hermionnneee!" I wave after her.

Ron sits down next to me and we both sit on the couch, entertaining our housemates.

"Have you been giving alcohol out to fifth years?!" We hear a voice yell angrily. "I swear, you should've _seen_ Lina and Ron!"

"Please don't tell on us Hermione," Lee Jordan begs. "McGonagall would put it on our job applications and we'd look bad for giving alcohol to underage students!"

"I have half a mind to do so!" Hermione hisses before stalking off.

"It's still going on?" I hear a sleepy voice mumble.

I run over to where Harry was. "Oh hiii Harry!" I exclaim, wrapping my arms around him. He returns the gesture, looking confused as he did so.

"Lee Jordan's been handing alcohol to fifth years! I ran into Seamus, Dean, Parvati and Lavender just now!" Hermione snarls, explaining to Harry. She sighs before turning to me. "Alright Lina, we should go to bed."

"Aww come on Hermionnneee! Don't be a party pooper!" I protest, running to Harry for defense against Hermione, but he pulls me off.

"She's right," Harry says firmly. "It's late, you need rest."

"Oh fine," I huff, and I'm not sure what happened next.

* * *

"Good afternoon, girls! You all had…quite the eventful last night. I really wanted to let you all sleep, but its Sunday and we have classes the next day!" I hear Hermione say.

The sun reaches my eyes the next day and I groan, putting my head back on the pillow. "UGH! Oh my gods…I'm so dizzy. I need sleep. Piss off, Hermione." I snarl. "And _close that damn window!"_

"Ugh Lina, its Granger that woke us up! Merlin, Granger! Close the damn window you little _swot!_ Just because _you're so prissy perfect._ " Lavender hisses, placing the pillow on her face to cover the light.

I groan, too dazed to notice Lavender insulted Hermione yet again. "Bloody hell, what time is it? Hermione, let us sleep! I have a bloody headache, leave me _alone!"_

"Oh my god, Lina, same! I have a headache too! Oh I bet it's five in the morning!" Parvati groans. "Seriously Granger, _close that window!_ We want sleep!"

"Correction," Hermione says. "It's one o' clock in the afternoon."

"WHAT?!" Lavender shrieks, shooting out of bed. "There goes my date! My hair's a _mess!_ Also, I think I'm gonna be sick!" She rushes to the bathroom.

"Me too," I groan, rushing to the bathroom.

"Me three," Parvati groans.

Lavender throws up in the sink, and I throw up in the toilet. Parvati couldn't wait for anyone to finish and runs to throw up in the bathtub.

When we were situated, we run out of the bathroom and into the comfort of our own beds. Hermione went over to my bed and started rubbing my back comfortingly. "What the bloody hell is happening to us?" I scream.

"I'm surprised none of you know about this." Hermione says. "I researched about this for a school project back in muggle-school. After you drink, the next day you have a hangover. Luckily for you three, Harry stopped by the kitchens this morning and asked for a bottle of hangover potion… _for most of the fifth year Gryffindors._ Seriously Harry, Neville, Dean, and I were the only ones sober last night. Also luckily for you three, Professor McGonagall is uninformed of this. I have half a mind to let you deal with this the muggle way."

"I didn't know we were going to have hangovers!" Lavender shrieks.

"I didn't know we were going to be puking in the toilet!" I exclaim.

"I need to go again," Parvati runs for the bathroom.

"Lina, why would you do this?" Hermione asks.

"Well…uh…YOLO?" I ask sheepishly.

Hermione sighs and tosses me the bottle, as well as one for Lavender before walking into the bathroom to help Parvati. The potion only kicked in after an hour.

"So girls," Hermione speaks up after a while. "Are you ever going to drink underage again?"

We all shake our heads.

"My job is done then," says Hermione.

"You won't tell Annabeth?" I ask, knowing she'd give me hell if she found out about the underage drinking.

"Not if you don't want me to," Hermione says, making me sigh with relief.

* * *

 **A/N: That was the chapter! :) I think there are…four chapters? Left. Chapter 45 would be OWLS and Interrogations, Chapter 46 would be the Ministry scene, Chapter 47 would be Ministry scene Part two, and Chapter 48 would tie up loose ends? Idk. Anyways, the title 'A New Light' is because Lina's seeing Draco in a new light when he talks about being forced to become a death eater…lol plot… 'A First Drink' is pretty self-explanatory :P oh Lina…such a...we'll go with delight.**

 **Also, I am now a member of the** **Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Forum,** **and I play as a Beater for** **Puddlemere United.** **This means I'll post a one-shot every few weeks. No, you don't have to read them :) Go Puddlemere!**

 **I hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	45. OWLS and Interrogations

OWLS and Interrogations

 **A/N: Okay, here I am with the next chapter! :) Spring Break is good...there's some HW, but not as much as Thanksgiving or Winter Break :) Oh yeah! I shot my rival in the forehead at paintball ;) I still have to see Allegiant, I read the book but still, no movie spoilers!**

 **Oh yeah, I have a** **poll** **up. I'm thinking of keeping Sirius alive, I'm sorry but I love him too much and since I'm writing the scene with a few twists, how about some more twisting? ;) Choices are yes or no.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Years of Change!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

O.W.L.'s were approaching rapidly after that incident, and the next week involved studying, studying, and more studying. In an effort to get good O.W.L.'s, Malfoy and I even put aside our squabbles, a nearly impossible task, for two productive studying sessions. Okay, never mind. There was a bit of arguing…but mostly productive.

A bad decision of mine was to make the Six Days of Torture prank _after_ the exams, mostly because I didn't know the Toad was going to be gone...well, that's a very good thing.

Before I knew it, the first O.W.L—Charms—was approaching. I was absolutely ready…to fail.

"You're not going to fail," Hermione assures. "You're one of the best in Charms."

"Why do we have to take the exams, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia don't have to take the stupid exams," I grumble as I follow Hermione into the Charms classroom. The exam came and went. I think I missed a couple on the theory, but completely covered it up when I aced the practical.

The next day was Herbology and Transfiguration. I think I did fairly well on both, but better on the Charms exam. I'm pretty sure I aced the Defense against the Dark Arts exam which took place the day after—because that _Toad_ wasn't running it—but barely scraped through Ancient Runes. I mean I aced the Ancient Greek section, but the Egyptian section…eh…

Then we had the weekend. "Whew, we can relax," Ron says relieved as I plop down on the couch next to him. "How was Ancient Runes, Lina?"

I shrug. "Probably didn't pass it, either that or I got an Acceptable. Hershey Bar?" I offer to Ron, who takes it.

 _"_ _Relax!"_ Hermione huffs. "Are you crazy? We have Potions, and Care of Magical Creatures, and Astronomy, and you guys have Divination…and I can't believe it, I think I missed the rune Eihwaz…that could be the difference between an O and an E!"

Harry, Ron, and I roll our eyes at her.

"What's Eihwaz?" Ron asks me.

I simply shrug.

On Monday we had Potions. I actually think I did pretty well on this one, because of…because of…okay, I have a seriously hard time thanking… _him._

Speaking of _him…_ That day at lunch I felt a note thrown at my back.

 _How do you think you did? –DM_

I reply with:

 _Pretty well slick git, pretty well. How do you think you did in DADA? –LQ_

 _Pretty well. –DM_

 _So does this mean we can go back to hating each other? –LQ_

 _Did you ever hate me in the first place? –DM_

 _…_ _Haha. But seriously, piss off ferret. –LQ_

Tuesday was Care of Magical Creatures, and Wednesday night was Astronomy. I was trying to finish up my star chart when I hear Hermione exclaim, "No!" I look down below and immediately turn angry. There was a team of wizards looking to take away Hagrid, shooting stunning spells at his window. He came barreling out. I clench my fists. Fang ran out, trying to protect Hagrid, but was hit by a spell.

"My dear!" The examiner, Professor Tofty says. "This is an examination!"

Professor McGonagall comes out, trying to stop them from attacking Hagrid. I wince as four stunning spells came straight for her. Hagrid grabs Fang and swings him over his shoulders and runs for the front gates. Okay, so now the she-devil gets rid of Hagrid?! She _MUST_ be stopped.

"Five minutes left," announces Professor Tofty. No one was listening.

That night in the Gryffindor common room, the place was packed even though it was midnight and people from the other years wanted to hear all about what happened from the fifth years. The common room didn't empty until four in the morning.

Even then, I couldn't sleep. They say it's hard to sleep when you're angry—and that's the case. The she-devil is getting rid of _everyone!_ For a spiteful moment, I think of not returning for sixth year if she doesn't leave.

Our final exam, History of Magic, was the next day. As I sit in the Great Hall that day, looking at my History of Magic exam—I knew I was totally screwed and consoled myself with the fact that the Auror program doesn't give two craps about History of Magic. Plus, I can drop the stupid subject now.

The exam looked like a jumble of facts I didn't know all mixed up together. Just looking at it frustrated me to no end. Of course, I knew _something_ on here, so I filled in what I did know and guess what I did know. It was _so_ tempting to put 'Umbridge is a she-devil' for an extended response I didn't know, but decided against it and guessed some instinctive answer.

"AHH!" A voice cries. I whirl around and find that Harry had just fallen out of his chair and was sprawled out on the floor, both hands clutched to his forehead as he continued to scream and rock back and forth.

Professor Tofty hurries forward, "Come now, let's get you to the Hospital Wing," He says soothingly.

"I'm not going…I don't need the Hospital Wing…I don't want…" Harry stammers as Professor Tofty leads him out.

Whispers break out, and a death glare from me silenced them, as well as a reprimand from the other examiner.

I frown as I stare at the questions I have left. My eyes dart over to where Harry left. I was worried, I had a feeling that something was seriously wrong.

I raise my hand. "I'm finished, may I be excused?" I ask. Honestly I didn't care about this stupid exam, it'd have no impact on my future at all whether I failed it or not and it was so boring and I couldn't even keep myself awake in that stupid class.

"You're not finished!" She says, pointing to the unanswered questions I still have. "I know the exam is difficult my dear, but you must try your best."

"It's not that," I say hurriedly. "That was my boyfr—um, I mean best friend earlier. I need to make sure he's okay…"

"I'm sure he'll be fine." She says consolingly, patting my shoulder. "For now just take your time and do your best and you can find him when the exam's over." She smiles before walking away.

I glare heatedly at the exam in front of me before scribbling down what I could. Finally, we were told to drop our quills and the exams were summoned to the front of the room.

Ron, Hermione, and I rush out together, spotting Harry running down the marble staircase that led to the Hospital Wing.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaims. "What happened?"

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"Where have you been?" Ron asks.

"Come with me, I need to tell you something," Harry says quickly. He ushers us into an abandoned classroom and shuts the door tight.

"Voldemort's got Sirius," He says darkly.

"What?" I exclaim.

"How'd you—" Ron stammers.

"I saw it just now," Harry says, "When I fell asleep in the exam."

"But how?" Hermione asks.

"I don't know how," Harry says. "But I know exactly where. There's a room in the Department of Mysteries…he wants one of these little glass balls located on the shelves…he's trying to use Sirius to get what he wants from in there…he's torturing him…says he'll end by killing him!" He was shaking by the end, "So, how're we going to get there?"

Thoughts float through my mind about how to save Sirius. "Well, we can't floo in…visitor's entrance, perhaps? But how…we can't Apparate…"

"How do we know this is true? Harry, maybe you've just seen…" Hermione says.

"Hermione, we shouldn't take any chances." I tell her. "Better safe than sorry, Sirius could really be in danger!"

Hermione scoffs. "You're sitting here and telling me 'better safe than sorry?' Is this before or after you and Harry lead us on a mission to get ourselves killed?!"

"The question is how we are going to get there!" Harry rises up. "I'm siding with Lina on this one, we can't let him die!"

"Will you two _think?_ It's five o clock, the Ministry must be full of workers…how would two wanted wizards get in a building full of Aurors?" Hermione questions.

"I don't know," Harry insists. "Maybe Voldemort uses an Invisibility Cloak, besides the Department of Mysteries is always empty when I see it…"

"You've never actually seen it though," Hermione says, "You've dreamed about it, that's all."

"How do you explain Ron's dad then?" Harry asks her heatedly.

"Hermione, they have a point here," Ron says.

"Hermione, you have to understand that if we stay here and Sirius dies it'll be a deep regret," I tell her. "I'm a demigod, and if there's one thing I've learned, it's that dreams are pretty accurate."

"Yes, but _you_ aren't the one that dreamed this!" Hermione insists.

"So you're saying my dreams are rubbish?!" Harry says angrily.

"I didn't say that at all! I'm saying that maybe Voldemort wanted you to see this!" Hermione counters. "Maybe Sirius is as safe as can be in Grimmauld Place…"

"WE'RE NOT TAKING ANY CHANCES!" Harry and I roar in unison.

"Hey, I just thought of something." Ron says quietly. "Sirius's brother was a Death Eater, right? Maybe he told Sirius the secret of how to get to the weapon!"

"Yeah—and that's why Dumbledore's been so keen to keep Sirius locked up all the time!" Harry says enthusiastically.

"He didn't want Voldemort finding out," I finish. "Because Voldemort would try and get it out of Sirius!"

Hermione wasn't giving up. "None of you are making any sense," She says, "We have no proof…"

"Well, Camp Half Blood didn't have _proof_ that Gaea was going to arise last summer until it actually happened, but we believed it anyway! And guess what it happened!" I snarl.

"Harry's seen them!" Ron insists.

"I just have to say this!" Hermione says.

"What?" Harry demands.

"This isn't a criticism," Hermione starts, "But don't you think…don't you think you have sort of a—a saving people thing? And I've definitely seen it in Lina too…"

"What did you just say?" I hiss, feeling myself lose my temper with my own best friend.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asks.

"I'm still saying that Voldemort is the one trying to lure you there!" Hermione insists.

"Well, who can we tell about it?" I demand. "We could go to McGonagall…oh right, she's _stunned._ Who else can we go to? It's not like we can tell the greasy git! It's up to _us!"_

"IF YOU THINK I'M JUST GOING TO ACT LIKE I'VE NEVER SEEN THIS!" Harry bellows.

"Sirius told you there's nothing more important than learning how to close your mind!" Hermione argues.

"WELL I'D EXPECT HE'D SAY SOMETHING DIFFERENT IF HE KNEW WHAT I'D JUST—" Harry was interrupted because the door creaks open and Ginny and Luna stand nervously in the doorway.

"Hi," Ginny says, "We recognized Harry's voice. What are you yelling about?"

"Never you mind," Harry snaps at her.

"There's no need to take that tone with me," Ginny raises her eyebrows. "I was only wondering whether I could help."

"Look, Ginny," I say calmly, "We really have to go, we'll talk later…"

"Wait, Lina, before we do anything rash," Hermione says, "They can help. We need to establish whether Sirius has really left headquarters."

"I told you, I saw…!" Harry starts.

"I'm begging you!" Hermione interrupts. "Let's just check if Sirius isn't at home before we go charging off into London! If we find out he isn't there, I'll do whatever it takes to try and save him."

"Sirius is being tortured NOW!" Harry yells.

"But this could be a trick of Voldemort's, we have to check!" Hermione begs.

"How?" Harry asks.

"We'll have to draw Umbridge away and use her fire," Hermione says. "We'll need lookouts and that's where we can use Ginny and Luna."

"Yeah," Ginny says firmly. "We'll do it."

"When you say Sirius, are you talking about Stubby Boardman?" Luna asks. We all stare at her for a moment.

"If you can think of a way to do this quickly, I'm with you, if not, I'm going to the Department of Mysteries right now. Lina?" Harry asks.

"I'll go with you," I say firmly, feeling my pockets to make sure my wand and knife were secure, thank the gods they were.

Harry nods. "If you don't think of a way to do this quickly, Lina and I are _leaving."_

"The Department of Mysteries?" Luna asks, "But how are you going to get there?"

"Anyway," Hermione says. "One of us has to go find Umbridge and send her off in the wrong direction."

"I'll tell her that Peeves is smashing up the Transfiguration department or something, I might even convince him to do it…" Ron trails off.

"Luna and I can warn people not to go down there because of Garroting Gas," Ginny says, "Fred and George were planning to do it before they left."

"Okay," Hermione says. "Well, Harry, Lina, and I will be under the invisibility cloak, we'll sneak in the office and talk to Sirius in the fire…you can check if Sirius is at home while Lina and I keep watch."

Harry and I nod.

"Five minutes will be enough," Harry says, "C'mon, let's go!"

"Now?" Hermione asks, surprised.

"Hermione, I'm a demigod," I hiss so no one else could hear. "Life or death situation _means_ life or death situation. Let's go!"

"I'll get the invisibility cloak," Harry says, rushing away to the Gryffindor dormitories.

"Do you really think Sirius is in trouble?" Ginny asks.

"Yes," I hiss.

"No," Hermione assures. "You know how Harry and Lina get. When they're this worried, no one can put reason in them, even each other."

I glare at her. Harry rushes down. Ginny and Luna clear the corridor before Harry tosses the invisibility cloak over us and we sneak into Umbridge's office. Harry opens the locked door with the knife he got from Sirius.

"Number twelve, Grimmauld Place," Harry says, throwing floo powder into the fireplace. "Sirius?" He calls out. "Kreacher, where's Sirius? Has he gone to the Department of Mysteries! I'm warning you!" Harry snarls. "But you know where he is! Is any of the Order there?"

I gasp. "Harry, look out!" I was too late. The door burst open and a furious Toad strides in, she goes straight for Harry and drags him away from the fireplace.

"I want to know why you are in my office," Umbridge was saying to Harry.

Millicent Bulstrode grabs Hermione by the robes and wrenches her wand out of her hand, and pins her against the wall. I gasp angrily and make my way to rescue Hermione, but I felt myself being pulled into a gentle yet forceful embrace.

"Don't do something you'll regret, Lina-flower," I felt a familiar voice brush upon my ear.

"Let go of me, slick git," I hiss furiously.

"I don't think so," He smirks.

"I will kick you in the balls." I growl.

"I'd like to see you try, Lina-flower." He smirks.

I snarl as I struggle under his embrace. So I got caught _and_ I have to deal with Malfoy? This is a lose-lose situation here!

I look around to find Ron, Ginny, Luna, and to my surprise, Neville being dragged in by the Inquisitorial Squad.

"Got 'em all," Warrington, a seventh year Slytherin says. "That one," He points at Neville. "Tried to stop me from taking the Weasley girl, so I brought him along too."

"Good," Umbridge says, "Soon Hogwarts will be a Weasley-free zone, won't it? So Potter, you went through all this trouble to get into my office? Who is it that you were trying to talk to?"

"It's none of your business," Harry snaps.

"Very well," Umbridge says, "I will have to force you. Pansy dear, you go and fetch Professor Snape as you're not holding anyone."

Parkinson nods and leaves the room. She comes back with the greasy git in tow. "You wanted to see me, Headmistress?"

"I would like a bottle of Veritaserum as soon as possible," Umbridge says.

"You used my last bottle," Snape replies.

"You can make some more, can't you?" Umbridge tilts her head.

"Certainly," Snape says. "It takes a full moon cycle to mature, so I shall have it ready in about a month."

I nearly snicker at that.

"But I need it this evening! I just found Potter using my fire to communicate with someone unknown!" The Toad cries.

"It doesn't surprise me," Snape says.

"I wish to interrogate him!" Umbridge shrieks. "You are on probation! You are being deliberately unhelpful! I expected better, Lucius Malfoy always speaks most highly of you! Now get out of my office!"

"He's got Padfoot!" Harry cries. "He's got Padfoot in the place where it's hidden!"

"What does he mean, Snape?" Umbridge cries.

"No idea," Snape says slowly. "Potter, when I want nonsense shouted at me I shall give you a Babbling Beverage. And Crabbe, loosen your hold a little. If Longbottom suffocates it will mean a lot of tedious paperwork." With that, he went out of the room, banging the door shut.

"So, what were you doing in Umbridge's office, Lina?" Malfoy asks me. "Something stupid, I'm guessing?"

"It's none of your business," I hiss. "And I'd shut up if I were you, I'm this close to finding where your balls are."

"I am left with no alternative, this is more than a matter of school discipline…it's a matter of Ministry security…the Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue." Umbridge says.

"WHAT?!" I screech, struggling against Malfoy. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HARRY! THAT'S ILLEGAL! YOU MONSTER! YOU SADIST! I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU'D LEAVE HOGWARTS!"

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him," Umbridge says. "He never knew I ordered Dementors after Potter last summer, but he was delighted to be given the chance to expel him, all the same."

"YOU CRUEL, EVIL PSYCHOPATH!" I screech. "YOU SENT THE DEMENTORS! THIS—IS—ALL—YOU!"

"I have _enough_ of Quimby this year. Of all the things…I received a lovely visit from Pansy this morning. Now I know _who's_ been causing havoc in this school. Now I know _exactly_ who Miss Insanity is. Draco, shut her up." Umbridge says coldly. I glare over at Parkinson, who was smiling sweetly. _She told on me._

"It'll be alright," Malfoy says, actually hoping that would _calm_ me. It's not stopping that she-devil from using _Crucio,_ that's for sure. I responded by giving him a firm kick in the shins.

"Someone had to act," Umbridge continues over my protests. "They were talking about expelling you, but I was the only one who did something about it…only you wriggled out of that one, didn't you, Potter? Not today, not now."

I wanted nothing more than to stop her. I struggle as hard as ever. _"_ _Let go of me ferret,"_ I snarl dangerously, kicking him in…really any part I could find. Malfoy didn't let go of me, but instead gently adjusts me to a position where I couldn't harm him as easily as before. I glare at him. _"_ _When we get out of here…You. Will. Pay."_ I hiss.

"I'll risk it…Lina-flower," He whispers in my ear, rubbing circles on my back.

I kick him somewhere. Don't know where, but somewhere.

Umbridge raises her wand. _"_ _Cruc-!"_

"NO!" Hermione screams. "We'll have to tell her!"

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" I screech at Hermione.

"NO WAY!" Harry bellows.

"We'll have to, she'll force it out of you anyway, what's the point?" Hermione asks, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Well, well, well! Little Miss Question-All is going to give us some answers!" Umbridge says.

"Er—my—ne—no!" Ron cries. His holder wasn't as…gentle as Malfoy. I take that back. Malfoy is far from gentle.

"I'm sorry everyone," Hermione says. "But—but I just can't stand it-!"

"HERMIONE!" I beg, fighting against Malfoy's stubborn grip. "PLEASE!"

"That's right, that's right, girl!" Umbridge says eagerly. She grabs her away from Millicent and into a chair next to Harry. "Now then…with whom was Potter communicating with just now?"

Hermione takes a deep breath. "Well, he was trying to speak with Professor Dumbledore."

 _…_ _What?_

Shock was written all over Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and I's faces. Malfoy looks down at me and sees the shock, and looks skeptically at Hermione.

But that makes perfect sense! Hermione was trying to buy us time! Go Hermione!

"Dumbledore? You know where he is?" Umbridge asks excitedly.

Hermione shakes her head. "We wanted to tell him it was r—ready."

"What's ready, girl?" Umbridge demands.

"The…the weapon," Hermione stammers.

"Weapon? Weapon? Something you could use against the Ministry? On Professor Dumbledore's orders of course?" Umbridge asks.

"Y—yes," Hermione stammers. She was a good actor. "He had to leave and now we can't find him to tell him!" She wails.

"Lead me to the weapon," Umbridge demands.

"I'm not showing…them," She points to the Slytherins.

"It's not for you to set conditions," says Umbridge.

"I hope they see it then and use it on you! If you annoy any of them they'll be able to sort you out!" Hermione sniffles.

"Alright dear, we'll just make it you and me, and we'll take Potter too, shall we? Get up, now," She says, taking Harry and Hermione both by the shoulders.

"I think some of the Squad should come with you to…" Malfoy starts.

"You will remain here, Draco, and make sure none of these escape. Particularly the one you're holding," Umbridge says. "Lead on." She follows Hermione and Harry out the door.

The Slytherins follow her orders to a tee. I strain for my wand, or knife, but couldn't reach it.

Suddenly, the door burst open. "We were trying to find you, Lina-flower…you know, congratulate you since you finished your exams. We saw that Toad follow Hermione and Potter out the door…I had a feeling something was up." A female voice says. "I'm guessing you all need to get away from these Slytherin assholes that I'm ashamed to share a House with?"

"Percy! Annabeth! Thalia!" I exclaim with delight.

* * *

 **A/N: That was the chapter :) EEK! We are nearing the end of the Years of Change! Just two, or maybe three chapters left, depending on whether I need to split the Ministry Scene in half or not ;) Yay!**

 **I have a collaboration story with TheSlytherinPrincess041301 up, it's on my profile and it's called Burning Embers, so please check that out if you can! :)**

 **I hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	46. Onward to the Ministry!

Onward to the Ministry!

 **A/N: Hi! Enjoy the chapter of, 'The Years of Change!' :) It might be the last… :(**

* * *

 **Lina**

It was safe to say that all Hades broke loose after that.

Annabeth walks over and judo-flips two Slytherin boys that were holding Ginny and Luna. Ginny sends a Bat-Bogey hex at Crabbe, who was holding Neville.

"Now, I'm sure you know me by now. We could do this the easy way or the hard way," Thalia threatens Malfoy. "Either give me Lina or go unconscious."

"Here! Take her!" Malfoy lets go of me. "Don't do something you'd regret," He hisses in my ear.

"Sure," I say carelessly. He glares at me.

Percy judo-flips the one holding Ron.

"So Lina, would you explain to us what this is all about?" Annabeth asks as we make our way outside.

"Right," I say. "Harry had a dream. You know how accurate those are. He dreamt Voldemort was torturing his godfather, Sirius Black. He's the only family Harry has and I've grown to like him too. We have to rescue him! But Hermione wanted to make sure the dream was real so we went to the Toad's fireplace to try and floo-contact Sirius. Harry found out from the rather unhelpful house elf that he might not be there. Then Umbridge caught us and the rest is history. We have to meet up with Harry and Hermione and rescue Sirius!" I insist.

Percy licks his lips, "Then we'd better go." He says in a final tone.

"Ginny…" Ron starts uncertainly.

"No," hisses Ginny. "Don't start with me. Neville, Luna, and I are going. We're as much into this as the five of you! In fact, why are _they_ going?" She motions toward Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth.

I put an arm out to hold back Thalia. "Because they got us out of here and have experience you could only dream of! Yes I agree Ron's being a prat and of course you guys can come help, now _let's go!_ The more we stand here, the more of a chance Sirius could die!" I insist as we all start running. "They probably went to the forest!"

As I run I feel an arm briefly touch mine. "Lina-flower. I've heard everything you said and I'm coming with you," I turn around and see Malfoy beside me.

"You're not going _anywhere_ with us," I hiss furiously, roughly pushing him. "I should've let Thalia shock you unconscious whether you released me or not!"

"I think it's time you learn something about me," Malfoy says evenly. "Goddamn it Quimby, you cannot push me away so easily."

"You'll have to deal with Harry on your own then." I shrug. "What happened to your Slytherin values, Malfoy?"

"There's a reason no one put you in Slytherin," was my blunt answer. "It's not like I _want_ to go. Someone needs to stop you from nearly getting yourself killed every five seconds. I can't convince you not to go, so the only option is to go with you." He smirks.

"Aww, is the ickle slick git worried about me?" I snicker at the thought.

We suddenly run into Harry and Hermione. "No Umbridge?" I ask.

"She was taken by a pack of centaurs," Hermione says. I look at her confusedly. "Long story," She says quickly. "How'd you get away?"

I simply jerk a thumb toward Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia. Harry nods in understanding.

"Has You-Know-Who got Sirius?" Ron blurts.

I nod. "Yes that is most likely. But how do we get there?" I wonder.

"Wait," Harry says angrily. "Before we plan _anything,_ what the bloody hell is _he_ doing here?!" He jabs a finger at Malfoy. "He is most certainly not going with us!"

Harry turns toward me suspiciously. "That's—that's what I—I told him, but he—he insisted! I—I'm so sorry!" I sob some more before flinging myself on Harry's shoulder.

Hermione, Annabeth, and Thalia are all looking at me skeptically as they had seen right through me.

"What angle do you think she's playing?" Hermione whispers to Thalia.

"The 'I-Can't-Let-People-Know-I-Talk-To-Draco-Malfoy-It-Will-Ruin-My-Reputation' angle," Thalia says bluntly, causing Hermione's eyes to widen with shock.

Harry pats me on the shoulder comfortingly before turning to Malfoy. "Yeah. You're not going."

"Well, I don't see the problem," Luna pipes up. "We could use all the help we can get, right? If he wants to go to keep Lina from—"

I clamp a hand over Luna's mouth before she could finish her last sentence.

"Well, I don't see the problem," Annabeth shrugs.

"You don't get him Annabeth, I bet he'll betray us for You-Know-Who if we let him go," Ron snarls scathingly. "He'll let Sirius die."

"Typical Weasley," Malfoy sneers.

Ron glares.

"Malfoy, you're not really helping your case," I tell him bluntly. "If and I mean _IF_ we let you go with us, do you swear on the Styx that you will not betray us for Voldemort? And you won't tell that Sirius Black is out of Azkaban?"

Malfoy shrugs before giving Ron a smug look. "Yeah. I swear on the Styx." Thunder rumbles from the distance, sealing the oath.

"Settled." I say. "Annabeth, you've always said that we get the best results from working with people we don't like, correct?"

Annabeth nods firmly. "I never liked Kelp-Head at first."

"Hey!" Percy says indignantly and they start bickering.

"Okay, so we're not going to get together or anything…but…as much as I hate to say it…welcome to mission save Sirius, Malfoy." I say grudgingly.

Luna didn't mind at all, neither did the other demigods. Ginny had a distrustful look on her face but kept quiet about it. Neville looked plain nervous about having Malfoy accompany us. Hermione looked as if she grudgingly understood Annabeth's logic.

Harry and Ron were simply pissed, ranting furiously about how they were going to kill Malfoy for 'brainwashing all of us.'

"Idiots," Malfoy mutters under his breath, causing them to rant even more angrily.

"Harry the longer we argue about Malfoy going with us, the longer your godfather is getting tortured." I say simply. I hated using _that card_ on Harry, but we seriously had to go. "So," I say tersely after the protests have ended. "How are we getting there?"

"We fly, of course," Luna says vaguely.

Suddenly, two Thestrals appear out of nowhere.

"Is it those mad horse things?" Ron asks when he sees Harry, Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, and I staring at them.

I merely nod. "Two."

"Well we need…seven," Harry says. I notice that Ginny, Luna, Neville, and Malfoy weren't included in his count.

"We're going," hisses Ginny. "I don't care what you do with _Malfoy,_ but we're going. We need _ten."_ She counts everyone bar Malfoy.

"Dumbledore's Army and all that stuff about fighting in the real world, did that mean nothing to you?" Neville pipes up heatedly.

"I think there are eleven of us, actually," Luna counts everyone.

"Don't be silly, we can't all go!" Harry says indignantly. "Look, Malfoy can go back to his slimy Slytherins," He sneers. "And you three—you're not involved!" He points at Ginny, Neville, and Luna.

This just leads to more protests, both about why people should go and how I'm crazy for allowing Malfoy to go with us.

 _"_ _ENOUGH!"_ I roar, and everyone shuts up. "Okay. We have spent a total of _TWENTY_ minutes arguing about who is going! Anyone who wants to go, _GO!_ This includes Malfoy! Oh, don't you _dare_ stare at me like that Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley! Sirius is more important than this!"

Everyone is slightly subdued. "Good," I say simply. Before we know it, a total of eleven thestrals appear.

"Pick one and get on," Harry says shortly. I swing my legs over one of them.

"And how do we do that, Potter?" Malfoy sneers. "In case you've forgotten, half of us can't _see_ the bloody things!"

"Oh, it's easy, let me help you," Luna says vaguely.

"Being helped on an invisible creature by Loony Lovegood…This is mad…bloody mad…" Malfoy mutters as Luna helps him up on the thestral next to mine. He's lucky Luna's a kind and patient soul, if it were me and someone called me a bloody rude nickname… "I am on a bloody invisible horse…"

"Don't call Luna that. Want to leave?" I ask him sweetly, nuzzling my thestral. "Better hope it stays invisible."

"Not yet," He says. "I bloody well hope so…looks like you're nuzzling bloody thin air…"

"Hmm," was all I had to say.

Luna helps Hermione, Ginny, and Ron onto their thestrals.

"Please Lord Zeus don't blast me out of the sky," Percy mutters.

"He won't blast out Thalia," I assure.

"Can you take us to the visitor's entrance of the Ministry of Magic in London?" Harry asks and suddenly I feel my thestral trot along the forest.

"Hold on tight, you guys," I call as the thestrals start speeding up. Soon we were gliding into the air and flying in the sky.

"This is bloody mad!" Malfoy yells. "You Gryffindors are all mad! Is this what you do in your free time?!"

"Sod off," Harry snarls at him.

"I just want to stay safely in the sky!" Percy yells.

"I really hate heights…" Thalia groans.

"You and me both," Hermione says. "And I can't even _see_ them! Don't look down, Hermione…don't look down…"

"Hopefully we'll be there soon," I call, not displaying any sign of fear.

"Easy for _you_ to say!" Malfoy retorts.

"Why did you even come, to annoy us all?" I retort back.

"You know why I came," He says.

"I'm Lina Quimby. I don't need protection, especially from the likes of you." I growl.

With a jolt, the thestrals reach the ground.

"Dry land, finally," sighs Percy. There were murmurs of agreement from the group.

"What happens now?" Luna asks.

"Over here!" Harry calls. He brings us all into a tiny telephone box that had us squished against each other. "Whoever's near the receiver dial six two four two!"

Ron was the nearest, so he dials the number. "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic," A voice says. "Please state your name and business."

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Lina Quimby, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood," Harry says with a rush.

"And also Draco Malfoy," I give Harry a look. "We're here to save someone, unless you can do it."

Eleven badges come out through the chute, and Harry takes them, not even bothering to give them to us. There's no point, really.

"You are required to have a wand check…" The voice continues.

"Okay, okay! Let us move!" Harry says exasperatedly.

The door opens and lets us go down, to a place we will hopefully find Sirius at.

* * *

We were walking around the Department of Mysteries. We had run into a lot of interesting things, but none had led us anywhere near Sirius, or Voldemort and his followers.

Our wands were all out as we walk in the building through the different rows.

I grab Harry's arm. "You said it was row ninety seven," I whisper in his ear.

"We're here!" Hermione cries.

"He must be somewhere down the end…he should be near here…somewhere here…really close…" Harry says desperately.

"Harry?" Hermione says gently.

"What?" He snarls.

"I…I don't think Sirius is here," Hermione says quietly.

"So you're saying I went on this thing with you for nothing?" Malfoy whispers in my ear.

"N—no! But the dream…" I trail off.

"Not all dreams are accurate," Hermione says gently.

"Crap," I curse. "Well…that bloody house elf!" I say angrily.

"Yeah!" Harry says, "Kreacher lied to us!"

Malfoy rolls his eyes. "You two idiots _trusted_ Kreacher? Okay, listen, Kreacher was never loyal to Sirius. He was sent by Walburga Black to work for the Malfoys when I was two because Walburga was dying. When Sirius…I'm guessing took Number Twelve Grimmauld Place? He inherited Kreacher. Kreacher refused to go with him, until Father called him in. He said if Kreacher went with Sirius he could spy for… _the Dark Side."_

"Oh my gods," I gasp. "We...we have to do something! Draco, has he ever made contact with any of the Death Eaters since his placement?"

"No," Malfoy says. "He belongs to Sirius. But as soon as Kreacher gets contact with a Death Eater, he _will_ spill the beans of everything he heard in the Order. And now we are in the Department of Mysteries for no reason, good going _idiots!"_

"I knew there was a reason I didn't like him!" Ron says indignantly.

"Whoa, whoa. Since when are we trusting the advice of _Malfoy?!"_ Harry asks.

I place my hand on my temple. "Harry, please give it a rest, we're getting useful information here. His Father would kill him if he found out what he just said, so give him a break. What Malfoy says about Kreacher makes perfect sense, it now makes sense why Kreacher is so unhappy there and talking praise about the Malfoys, Bellatrix, Sirius's brother, and his old mistress Walburga Black."

"Harry?" Ron asks, redirecting his attention. "Have you seen this? And Lina, you too…these have your names on them…"

I look at the orb with my name on it.

 _S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D. and staff of Hogwarts._

 _Given September 5, 1991._

 _Dark Lord (Tom Marvolo Riddle) and his heirs:_

 _Brooklyn Amalia (Smith) Riddle_

 _Alina Ruby (Quimby) Riddle_

I hold out my hand, ready to touch it.

"Don't touch it," Malfoy says quickly.

Since when did I listen to Malfoy? My fingers close around the orb. I show it to Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth.

Harry's fingers close around his orb as well, examining it.

"Very good, Potter and Quimby. Now turn around nice and slowly, and give those prophecies to me." A smooth and silky voice says.

We whirl around to find Lucius Malfoy. Draco Malfoy tenses from beside me. We all take a step back, but more Death Eaters appear.

Lucius's eyes connect with his son's. "And what…" He says slowly. "…Are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see what they were up to, Father." He says.

"Hmm," Lucius says. "For a minute there, I thought you came because of _Quimby_ or something along those lines." He sneers. "Or according to that prophecy should it be Riddle? Now sit back Draco, and let your Father show you how it's done."

"I knew we shouldn't have brought _Malfoy,_ Lina!" Ron sneers.

"So, it was Quimby's idea?" Lucius says coldly, advancing toward me. "Interesting…this only heightens my suspicions…" He pulls away from me.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry demands.

I back up to the point where I was on top of Malfoy. He holds me steady.

"The Dark Lord always knows!" A female voice cackles.

"Bellatrix," Malfoy whispers in my ear. "My…my… _aunt."_ He shudders.

"I want to know where Sirius is!" Harry yells.

"I want to know where Sirius is!" Bellatrix mocks.

"I know you've got him!" Harry says persistently. As of now, he was the only one who still believed Sirius was here.

"Aww, the little baby woke up fwightened and fort what it dweamed was two!" Bellatrix taunts.

"Hello, hello," A cold voice says. We all whirl around to face my half-sister. I notice that her hair was now dyed black. "You didn't think you all could do this without me, right? I haven't been let out of the Manor in ages. Oh hello Draco, I see _you've_ sunk to a new low! Hmm you're just like your father. You see my dear Alina, I have every right to see that prophecy as it is about me. Now… _hand it over."_

"Go back to the Manor, child." Bellatrix hisses. "I will deal with these."

 _"_ _Child?_ How dare you, I am _sixteen years old."_ Brooke glowers. "For your information, Father allowed me here. And I am the _heir._ You don't want me to tell Father you've been treating me badly, do you?"

"So these are Death Eaters?" Thalia asks me.

I nod.

"They look about as threatening as flies," She mutters. "And that girl simply looks like she's on a power trip."

"Of course not," Bellatrix says through clenched teeth. "Little brat walking around the Manor like she owns the place simply because of her Father." She hisses under her breath.

"How about no?" I say. "I don't know what's in this, but I'm pretty sure I shouldn't give it to you."

"My name's on it," Brooke continues coldly. "Is it not?'

"Stop playing with Alina already!" Bellatrix hisses. "Accio proph-!"

"PROTEGO!" Harry and I yell at the same time.

"Oh they know how to play, little itty bitty babies," Bellatrix sneers. "Very well then." She raises her wand menacingly.

"You idiots," Thalia hisses, "Do you even know how to fight without a _stick?"_ With that, she raises her bow and arrow and aims for Bellatrix, who yelps and ducks.

Percy aims for Lucius Malfoy, parring his sword against his wrist, causing Lucius's wand to tumble out of sight.

Then all Hades broke loose.

"STUPEFY!" A lot of us scream at once.

I clutch the prophecy tightly to my body and run, ignoring the people around me, hexing and slashing at any Death Eater I run into.

A door suddenly flies open. Draco Malfoy seizes my shoulders and ushers me towards it, the others seem to get the message as we all scramble inside, and Harry shuts it closed. "Hide under the desks!" He yells.

"They must have run straight through to the hall," one says.

"Check under the desks," Brooke's voice orders and we all freeze.

"Defense mechanisms _on,"_ I hiss.

As I see Brooke lean down, I point my wand at her, "STUPEFY!" I scream. She yelps and ducks before the spell could hit her. All Hades broke loose as we started taking down Death Eaters.

 _"_ _Avada Kedavra!"_ I hear a Death Eater yell at Hermione. She yelps and ducks before taking him down with "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

I manage to take down some more Death Eaters when I hear a loud, piercing scream. "GUYS!" I shriek, worried for who it was.

A Death Eater pulls his head out of the bell jar, making his head look like a baby's.

"Mother of Merlin that's creepy!" I scream. "Harry, look out!"

"STUPEFY!" Harry yells, taking down two Death Eaters on the spot.

A Death Eater lunges for me, but I push him away. "Take _THIS,_ Lina-style!" I yell before kicking him where the sun doesn't shine.

I hear another scream, this one far closer. Hermione fell limp in my arms. "Hermione," I mutter. "HERMIONE!" I scream, shaking her.

"REDUCTO!" I hear Ginny yell from afar.

The others run toward us, some with a limp. "What happened?" Ron asks urgently, taking Hermione from me.

"I—I don't know, I finished with a Death Eater and found her like this!" I sob.

I suddenly hear a collective number of voices. "Do you hear those?" I ask.

"I hear them," Harry says.

"I do too," Luna says.

"Get behind me," Harry orders.

"Where are the others?!" I say frantically, looking around for Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth.

"More importantly, where are the Death Eaters?!" Harry says.

"Oh gods, please don't tell me they're stalling Death Eaters!" I groan.

"I don't think they're stalling Death Eaters," Ginny says. "Look out!" Suddenly, black mist billows behind us, swamping all of us.

I find myself on the floor, still clutching the Prophecy. I look to see Harry standing next to me, with his Prophecy. Our friends were in a circle around us, stuck in the holds of Death Eaters. Even an unconscious Hermione.

"Did you really think that _children_ stood a chance against _us?_ Now, I'm going to make this very simple for you," Lucius says slowly, adjusting his son in his grasp. He wasn't in pain, just discomfort. "Hand over the prophecies or watch your friends die."

"DRACO IS YOUR SON! YOUR SON!" I scream at Lucius. "YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD! HOW COULD YOU! YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER!"

"I'm not killing him, if that's what you think," Lucius says silkily.

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH YOUR SON!" I yell.

"You can have him back. You can have them all back," Lucius says softly. "All you need to do is hand me the prophecies." He holds out his arm.

"DON'T GIVE IT TO THEM, GUYS!" Neville yells, causing Bellatrix to dig her knife deeper.

 _"_ _Shh!"_ She hisses.

Harry and I raise our arms. Lucius smiles widely as we place the prophecies in his arms. He lets go of his son, who falls onto the ground with a thump. I rush forward and grab him. I put my hands on his face. "Are you okay?!" I demand.

He nods, grimacing.

"FREE THE REST OF THEM!" I yell, my voice echoing around the room.

I see a flash of silver light behind Lucius. Lucius turns around and I gasp as I see Sirius materialize behind him. "Get away from my godson," He snarls before punching Lucius in the face.

I gasp as white mists come through. Tonks! Kingsley! Mad Eye! Lupin! All of them! I look up to see Percy. "We found them by the entrance trying to find you guys," He explains.

"You brought the Order of the Phoenix here, thank you," I say breathlessly.

Well, once again, all Hades broke loose.

 _"_ _You! Quimby!"_ Lucius snarls, coming at me. _"_ _You…corrupted my son!"_

"You mean he's a somewhat decent person now?" I smile sweetly.

Lucius growls. _"_ _I will not be spoken to like that! Crucio!"_ I gasp, trying to dodge it, but failed. I feel myself being pushed away and I hear a loud scream from one Draco Malfoy.

 _"_ _TAKE IT OFF!"_ I scream. _"_ _TAKE IT OFF OF HIM! PLEASE! YOUR SON! YOUR SON!"_

"The fact that he took a curse for you meant that you corrupted him!" Lucius growls before stopping the curse.

"I apologize for what I'm about to do," I tell Draco, before kicking his father in the balls, causing him to fall forward. I then snatch my prophecy and toss Harry's to him.

 _"_ _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ Bellatrix screams.

"Look out!" I hear Percy yell, pushing Sirius out of the way. When Sirius was pushed out of the way, a Stupefy hit him. _Stunned not killed._

I realize with a panic that Percy didn't know that was the Killing Curse. "PERCY!" I scream, pushing him out of the way.

"Get down you _idiot!"_ Draco hisses, yanking me down as the spell went narrowly over my head and hit the wall.

Bellatrix thought she succeeded, "I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK!" She cackles.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" I scream gleefully, but Harry didn't hear me.

"NO!" Harry yells. "SIRIUS! SIRIUS! HE ISN'T DEAD! I'M GONNA KILL HER!" He roars before running after Bellatrix.

After a moment of shock I run after him. "Let go of me, Draco Malfoy! HE'S _STUNNED_ NOT _KILLED,_ POTTER! PERCY PUSHED HIM AWAY!"

* * *

 **A/N: You might have wondered why I was so brief and ominous in the A/N above. It's because I CANNOT DO THIS ANYMORE. I have complete writers block and no inspiration so I'll HAVE TO DISCONTINUE THE LOVE AND HATE'S DAUGHTER SERIES. I'm so sorry :( I wrote this last chapter to maybe compensate? *ducks rocks thrown at her***

 **You all were GREAT supporters and I'll miss you so much! :(**

 **Please R &R for the very last time :(**

 **-Ana**

 **PS: I'm so sorry :( You all were such great readers and I hate letting you down. If anyone wants to adopt this, PM me.**

* * *

 **PPS: APRIL FOOLS ANA FOOLED YOU! YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT I WOULD DO THAT?! HAHAHA YOUR FACES ROFL! IT'S THE LAST SPRING BREAK UPDATE NOT THE LAST FOREVER UPDATE!**


	47. Progress and a Future Proposal (End)

Progress and a Future Proposal (End)

 **A/N:** **Welcome one and all, to the last chapter of, 'The Years of Change!'** **I know that I said that the last chapter would be the last Spring Break update, but I wanted to finish the story! So, by now you've probably figured out that it was an April Fools' joke :P this story is still going strong (hopefully)! Sorry if anyone was offended by it…anyways, so SIRIUS LIVES! YAY! And also, I hope you liked my decision on having Draco go with them to the Department of Mysteries.**

 **Book 3 of the Love and Hate's Daughter trilogy will be called *drumroll***

 **The Meaning of Life. **

**You heard me, we actually made it to book 3 xD I do not know when it will be up as school is tomorrow, no more Spring Break :( It will hopefully be out the upcoming Friday, Saturday or Sunday of next week.**

 **Enjoy the last chapter of 'The Years of Change!' :)**

* * *

 **Lina**

I continue to run after him, accidentally dropping the Prophecy, which smashed into little pieces. My heart runs cold as I hear Harry's voice yell, _"_ _CRUCIO!"_ He must be angry. Really angry.

I grab Harry by the arm, forcing him to look into my eyes. "Harry please, you have to listen to me please," I coax.

 _"_ _She killed Sirius!"_ Harry snarls.

"No she didn't, Sirius is still alive," I tell him soothingly. "I swear on the River Styx, Percy pushed him out of the way. He got hit by a Stupefy. I'm sure the Order's taking care of him. And now Sirius will finally get to live as an innocent after all these years. So basically…" I turn to Bellatrix. "YOU _DIDN'T_ KILL SIRIUS BLACK!" I mock.

"What?! I didn't?! How dare you?!" Bellatrix shrieks before turning to Harry. "Never used an unforgivable curse have you, boy? You need to mean it Potter! You need to enjoy causing the pain! Here, let me give you and _Quimby_ a lesson… _Crucio!_ "

I grab Harry and we dodge behind a statue. A _Protego_ could not shield from an Unforgivable Curse.

"You will not win against me! Neither of you!" She roars.

"YOU _TRIED_ TO KILL SIRIUS, AND THAT'S JUST AS BAD!" Harry yells.

"I was and am the Dark Lord's loyal servant. I learned the Dark Arts from him, and I know spells of such power, that neither of you will ever compete with!" She sneers.

"I BET I COULD TAKE _YOU!"_ I yell, leaping out from the statue, Harry desperately trying to pull me back. _"_ _STUPEFY!"_

 _"_ _PROTEGO!"_ Bellatrix spins around fast. "I will give both of you one last chance. Give me the Prophecies, or die!"

"Well, you'll have to kill us!" I scream. "Harry's got smashed because he didn't catch it when I threw it to him, and mine got smashed while I was running over here! THERE ARE NO PROPHECIES!"

"LIAR!" Bellatrix yells in fear. "You're LYING! ACCIO PROPHECIES!" She screeches. "ACCIO PROPHECIES!"

When nothing happens, she screams, _"_ _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ twice.

Harry and I duck immediately behind the statue again as the spells fly over our heads.

Times Lina Quimby narrowly escaped _Avada Kedavra_ tonight: _two._

"MASTER I AM SORRY! I TRIED!" Bellatrix screams.

"DON'T WASTE YOUR BREATH!" I sneer. "HE CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"Can't I, my dearest Alina?" A high cold voice that made me jump speaks. "So…my Prophecies are smashed…" Voldemort says coldly. His eyes turn to me. "I must say, daughter…corrupting Lucius's son…just when I thought you couldn't sink any lower into the realm of bloodtraitors…"

"I didn't corrupt him, _Father."_ I say through clenched teeth.

Before I could stop him, Voldemort whirls on Harry, _"_ _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

"HARRY! NO!" I scream. I rush out to block it from him, but as I did, a gold statue flies in front of Harry and me.

Times Lina Quimby narrowly escaped _Avada Kedavra_ tonight: _three._

"What?" Voldemort turns around, before smiling lazily. "Dumbledore…"

"You should not have come here tonight, Tom," Dumbledore says angrily. He then turns to us. "Stay where you are," He says calmly.

Then he and Voldemort begin to duel furiously, shooting spells that I'd never seen in my life. I gasp when Voldemort used fire— _please_ tell me I didn't get it from him? No. I got it because of my status as a demigod-witch, just like Anne got the power of controlling ice. _Not_ because of my so-called father.

I watch as the duel continues, and Dumbledore eventually makes Voldemort turn into a pile of dust. I watch in horror as the pile of dust flies toward us.

 _"_ _PROTEGO!"_ I scream, but the dust flies right through my shield and straight into Harry.

"Harry?" I ask, as he collapses to the ground. He starts to scream, and I sob, shaking him. Dumbledore kneels down next to me, trying to revive Harry. He grits his teeth and starts writhing on the floor. I was worried out of my mind, but after one last scream he comes to.

Harry's eyes meet mine. "Where's Voldemort?!" He asks.

Suddenly, the atrium starts filling with people. I stare at them with what must be a dazed, distraught expression. There were cuts all over my arms from the battle. I help Harry up.

"He was there!" A scarlet robed man shouts. "I saw him, Fudge, I swear I did! He grabbed a woman, and a girl about her age, maybe a little older," The man points at me, "Before disapparating!"

 _Bellatrix, and Brooke. That's who he grabbed._

"I know, Williamson, I saw him too!" Fudge cries.

"If you proceed downwards to the Department of Mysteries, Cornelius," Dumbledore says, "You will find several Death Eaters bound together in the Death Chamber awaiting your decision on what to do with them."

"What happened here?" Fudge stammers, "What on earth?"

"We can discuss that after I have sent Harry and Lina back to Hogwarts," Dumbledore says calmly, walking over to a pile of rubble and muttering something. He pulls out a piece of it.

"Take this Portkey, both of you," Dumbledore says gently, holding out the rubble. "Harry, when you reach Hogwarts, I'd like you to go to my office. I greatly enjoy chocolate frogs. Lina, I would like you to go to the Hospital Wing to get patched up. I will see you in a half hour."

Harry and I look at each other before putting our fingers on the piece of rubble. I felt a jerk and everything spinning as I feel myself back in the halls of Hogwarts.

"Wait, the others!" I shriek. "Where are the others?! Hermione…Ron…Percy…Thalia…Annabeth…and Draco…"

"I'm sure they're fine, Lina," Harry says soothingly, but he looks worried as well. "Dumbledore will know where they are…"

I let out a strangled sob as the events of tonight hit me all at once.

"You should take it easy," Harry says, hugging me. "Go to the Hospital Wing and get some rest. I'll see you soon." With that, he heads upstairs for Dumbledore's office.

I pray to the gods that everyone's alright and getting patched up before running to the Hospital Wing. My mouth falls open when I enter. The Hospital Wing was basically filled with people who went to the Department of Mysteries.

I let out a relieved sob when I see everyone safe and sound.

I suddenly feel myself in a familiar embrace. "Lina Quimby. Do you have _any idea_ how worried I was when you ran off like that, you stupid, _stupid,_ girl?" A familiar voice hisses. I look up to see Draco Malfoy.

"I—I just…" I say before breaking into tears.

"Don't trouble her." A firm voice says. Madam Pomfrey comes over towards me, gently leading me to a bed and pouring me a red liquid. Malfoy sits down next to me. I look at her skeptically. "Drink up, Miss Quimby." She says briskly. "It's Calming Draught. It tastes like cherry. You'll feel better."

Malfoy hands me the glass and I take it, my fingers shaking as I down the beverage.

She examines me. After the long five minutes she says, "I'll have to keep you for two nights and you'll have to take this blood replenishing potion when you're awake," Madam Pomfrey finally informs me. "Here's your first one." She hands me a blood replenishing potion. "Oh, and here you are Mr. Malfoy." She hands him a second blood replenishing potion.

I take a whiff of the potion. "Ew, no way in hell am I drinking that." I push it aside.

"You'll have to drink it, Lina-flower or you won't get any better." Malfoy chuckles with amusement. "Here, it's not that bad. I'll show you." He takes a drink of his. A second later, he spit-takes it. "Gah, what the bloody hell is this! This is not the kind Mother gave me!"

I snicker. "Takes a hypocrite to know a hypocrite. I'm definitely not drinking the bloody thing."

"Lina!" A voice calls with relief.

"Annabeth," I say breathlessly. "Are you alright? Are the others alright?"

"We're all fine," she soothes. "It was you we were worried about…here," She says, handing me some squares of ambrosia. She then turns to Malfoy. "Be careful with her." Annabeth says simply to him before leaving.

I accept the squares of ambrosia with thanks before tasting the yummy chocolate ice cream. I notice my cuts healing. _Goodbye_ blood-replenishing potion!

I look up to smirk at Malfoy. "Here," I mock. "It's not that bad."

He glares at me.

But that was the last thing I see as I bury myself under the covers and Hypnos takes me.

* * *

"What the Hades…?" I mumble the next time I wake up.

It's not how I feel. I feel much better compared to the last time I was up.

It's the person sleeping next to me. I remove my head from his shoulder. I check and breathe a sigh of relief, I'm fully clothed.

So _why_ is Draco Malfoy in my bed? And _why_ was I sleeping on his shoulder? The curtains were closed. If they weren't closed…well, there would be _many_ questions from my friends.

I hear him stir, and as soon as he did I glare at him. "What the hell did you think you were doing?" I growl.

Malfoy smirks. "I was sleeping."

"Yes," I hiss. _"_ _Sleeping._ In my bed. Get your own."

"Well, I don't know, you just looked so peaceful and…"

I groan. "Why does _everyone_ say that?!"

He chuckles, "Well, you're not _threatening me_ in your sleep, so…"

I shake my head in amusement.

Suddenly my curtains open, and Percy appears. "Hey, Fire-Girl. Glad to hear you're okay." His eyes dart to Malfoy and they narrow. "Hi," He says in a casual voice.

"Hi," Malfoy says uncertainly.

"Did you sleep here with Lina?" Percy asks him, glaring.

"Um…maybe…" Malfoy trails off. "Don't kill me…"

"Get out, before I _do_ kill you." Percy says in a low, threatening voice.

"O—of course," Malfoy stammers before leaving.

I burst out laughing at the exchange. "I find it funny how you can make Malfoy run for the hills. So, is Sirius alive?"

"He's alive," Percy confirms and I breathe another sigh of relief.

"I'm happy for Harry," I say. "Since Sirius is now innocent, Harry doesn't have to live with those Dursleys anymore. Sirius doesn't have to live all cooped up in Grimmauld Place…so, what happened at the…place?" I ask.

"Well, the Death Eaters were pretty easy to hold off," Percy says.

"I guess fighting Titans and Giants do that to people," I laugh. "What was that one's name…Ephialtes?"

"And then there's the fact that Mr. D's no help at all," Percy adds and I laugh.

"Or is it Mr. B?" I add.

"Lina," He sighs. "You know I've been in love with Annabeth for a long time…"

"You're proposing," I blurt out. "I called it! I called it! When? When? When are you doing it?"

"You never let me finish," Percy chuckles. "But yes."

"Yeah but I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, I know these things." I say in a wise voice. "Do you have a ring yet?"

"No, not yet," Percy says. "I want to do it on August 18th, my eighteenth birthday."

"Ooh! We could go shopping for a ring in the summer! Maybe Chiron will let us go to a local mall or something…" I trail off. "And give us two thousand dollars for it…face it, even _Chiron_ ships Percabeth!"

"Percy? Lina?" A voice calls from outside.

"It's Annabeth," I hiss. "Act casual."

Percy and I start whistling innocently as Annabeth comes in. "Why are you guys whistling?" She asks suspiciously.

"Nothing!" We say in unison. "Nobody's proposing! What! Don't give it away!"

"Run," I tell Percy, who runs out of my area.

"Proposing?" Annabeth asks.

"Just…a friend…of mine is proposing to another friend," I say. "Okay, bye!" I usher Annabeth out.

"Phew, that was close!" I say as I lay back down on my bed.

* * *

The next day, I was released from the Hospital Wing and was allowed to walk the Hogwarts halls. Most people were released already, bar Ron and Hermione, who had both been the target of nasty spells. Both, however, were awake and recovering, something I was grateful for.

 _"_ _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Returns,"_ Hermione reads as Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and I surround her and Ron's beds.

"I knew they'd drag you into this again," I mutter to Harry. " _NOW_ that they know he's back, they're worshipping you again after they shunned you all year. Idiots."

"What's been going on at school when we were trapped in here?" I ask.

"Flitwick got rid of Fred and George's swamp, but he left a tiny patch under the window and he's roped it off," Ginny says.

"Well guys, this is it," Harry says. "No more Dursleys!"

We all cheer. "We should throw a 'No more Dursley' party," I say. "Here, I'll run down to the kitchens and get some cake and plates for all seven of us!"

I run down to the kitchens and was greeted by a familiar face. "Hello, Miss Lina," Dobby says cheerfully. "Is Harry Potter alright?"

"Hi, Dobby. He's more than alright, actually. He's finally leaving his horrid relatives." I say.

"Dobby is very happy for Harry Potter!" He squeaks.

"Dobby, is it possible for you to make a chocolate cake with 'No more Dursleys' engraved on it?" I ask.

Dobby was racing toward the other House Elves before I could even finish, and the cake was ready in five minutes.

When I get back to the Hospital Wing, the seven of us feast happily on the no more Dursleys cake. The return of Voldemort was at the very back of all our minds.

* * *

The End of Year Feast came and went. It was the end of another year. Before I know it, there were ten of us riding the Hogwarts Express back to King's Cross Station.

"I have to use the bathroom." I say before slipping out.

"Try not to run into Malfoy, you have a habit for that!" Ron calls and I laugh. I knew that even Ron was suspicious now, but he's starting to become indifferent about it, which is good.

But this time, I don't think I would mind if I _did_ run into him…

I use the bathroom before I wash my hands and check my makeup. "Remember, _Quimby."_ A voice hisses. I turn around to find Pansy Parkinson at the sink next to me. _"_ _Stay away from him."_

"Of course," I say smoothly before exiting the bathroom.

I walk back towards my compartment when I felt a hand grab me and pull me into another compartment. "You know, Ron was just telling me to try _not_ to run into you." I laugh.

"Well, good thing Weasley's not here," Malfoy says.

"Why did you just pull me into an empty compartment?" I ask him. "For the fun of it?"

"I wanted to give you this," He says, handing me an empty notebook.

I raise my eyebrows. "A journal? I remember Annabeth giving me one of those in second year to 'vent my anger with,' but I never saw the point of it…"

"It's not an ordinary notebook." He says, "Watch this. I have one too."

He writes the word, _'_ _Hi,'_ in his notebook.

Suddenly, I feel a little buzz come from my notebook. The word _'_ _Hi,'_ was now in my notebook as well.

"Because owls to each other are a bother, right?" He asks. "Plus, this is a much easier secret to keep from _him._ "

"Whoever said I'd want to communicate with you over the summer?" I ask. "Perhaps I just want some peace."

"Since when have you ever had any peace?" Malfoy asks and I start laughing.

"Oh gods. Never." I gasp. Suddenly a realization hits me. "Isn't this summer…?" I trail off, a sick feeling coming to my stomach.

"…The summer I get initiated?" He finishes.

"Are you sure there's no other option?" I say hesitantly. "Is there any way you could stay with your family and _not_ be a Death Eater?"

He shakes his head, and I purse my lips.

"Well…" I say. "In that case…you'll have to write me about it, won't you?" I hold up the notebook.

Malfoy nods after a moment, "Yeah…I guess I will."

"I suppose I have to thank you," I say after a moment. "For, you know…the place…saving me from _two_ Unforgivable Curses…"

The next words he said made my heart leap. "I'd do it anytime."

"Bloody hell, just kiss already!" A voice says from outside our compartment.

"If you'll excuse me," Malfoy says before opening our compartment door and yelling, "SHUT UP AND GO AWAY ZABINI!" He then closes the door and says, "Where were we?"

"I believe we were right about _here,"_ I smirk.

He pulls me close and kisses me passionately, and I kiss back with the same amount.

"So," I say breathlessly. "What are we?"

"Want to just stay frenemies and never do that again?" He asks me.

"Yeah," I say.

I leave the compartment for my own, wondering just _what_ the next couple years will hold for me.

* * *

 **End of Book Two.**

 **A/N:** **Thanks for ALL your support! ;)** **I hope you liked where I left it off!**

 **Credits:**

 **The Years of Change:**

 **-566 reviews**

 **-84 favorites**

 **-98 followers**

 **-1 community**

 **-36,000 plus views**

 **(And counting!)**

 **Love and Hate's Daughter:**

 **-393 reviews**

 **-164 favorites**

 **-152 followers**

 **-3 communities**

 **-80,000 plus views**

 **(And counting!)**

 **Both:**

 **-959 reviews total**

 **-115,000 plus views total**

 **-1,457 total number of emails received in reviews, favorites, and follows related to the series**

 **(And counting!)**

 **THANK YOU ALL! :D I HOPE YOU STICK WITH LINA AND I FOR** **THE MEANING OF LIFE** **:)**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


End file.
